Monster
by MsKtK
Summary: This night was supposed to be about the girls, because they were all sick of the men in their lives. Levy thought she was going to forget about her troubles, but the only way to do that is by getting herself into a different kind of trouble. She is in the sights of a monster, should she be afraid, aggressive or excited? Gajevy centric, some Jerza, Gruvia, LuLo. M- Dark themes/Smut
1. Weight

**IMPORTANT INFO:** First of all, this is an alternative universe fic, where the characters are not mages and they are also a little older and live in a more modern day society. Think early twenties, as Levy, Lucy and Cana are almost finished with college. This is also mostly going to be a Gajeel x Levy fic, but I will also be including LuLo in honor of my fellow writer friend Crimsonwolfko. There is mention of Lucy having feelings for Natsu, but there isn't plans of NaLu being included (right now), so Nalu shippers you've been warned.

I have basically mapped out this story up to a certain point, this point may be where I decide to end it unless people wish me to try and continue it. So basically a 'could be the ending' kind of thing. So I don't have plans for this to be a very long story like my other Gajevy fic Iron Gray (which I haven't updated in forever. I'm not dead by the way and I promise it isn't over). In fact, originally it was going to be a one shot, but I feel like it's too long for that at least. I've had these first pages sitting on my PC for forever too, so I decided why not finally post 'that thing I wrote'.

Lastly this fic may end up being more graphic, sexual and just a lot darker overall than my other story. Not sure exactly how far it will go, it's kind of an 'experiment' for myself. Thus the high rating, not usually my style honestly. Should be interesting, I promise to keep it entertaining and tasteful through the best of my abilities.

Also be warned there may be errors, as much as I've toiled over this thing, I'm sure I will still miss stuff.

* * *

**Monster**

**Chapter 1: Weight**

The club outing tonight had been arranged as a means to escape the building pressures of the senior semester. They had wanted to relax and have a good time, but more than anything they had wanted to get away from men. At least that had been the plan seeing as all three girls were fed up with the ones in their lives. Cana had, had it with her father who had disappeared once again, without so much as a word to her.

As important and influential as Gildarts was it seemed like he never took anything seriously. His name was one of the most well known in Magnolia, because he was both a former hero and entrepreneur of the town alongside an old man by the name of Makarov. The two of them had even opened up the town's university together, but Gildarts had grown bored of the businessman life style. It had never really suited his taste to begin with, but he hadn't anything better to do well in recovery after losing his leg. That and he had managed to come across a lot of money after being injured in action. Now that he was fully recovered and had adjusted to his new limb, he spent his days traveling in the name of charity as a means to escape it all.

He had basically left Makarov to deal with all of their business dealings and as for Cana? Well he hadn't known he had a daughter at first, but once he found out, he made sure that she was well taken care of. He had even given her, her own card with access to one of his many bank accounts, as well as paid for all of her schooling as she attended the university him and Makarov had created. The only issue was Cana hadn't wanted to be taken care of….

All she had truly desired was to spend time with the man she had always known was her father. Now that he knew the truth she had hoped things would be different, but it wasn't looking that way, as she one day discovered that Gildarts had left again. He had taken nothing, but cash and the clothes on his back. He had left his small modest cabin open for her to stay in while he was gone, but… None of it filled the gaping hole Cana felt inside and so that was why; that was why it had been her brilliant idea that the three of them have a girl's night, because Gildarts was funding it.

Levy and Lucy weren't really the 'partying' type of girls. A fun evening for them usually consisted of reading or having a movie night together. Maybe sometimes they would go out, but not to the types of places Cana liked to frequent. They probably would have both backed out, if they hadn't picked up on the fact that Cana was upset and so thus they didn't want to let her be alone. They were all friends and classmates after all. Cana had overheard the two best friends venting to each other one day while sitting in the school's small café between classes.

Lucy was also upset with her father as he continued to harass her about finishing her degree at Makarov's school, seeing as he wasn't a fan of the old man. Jude Heartfilia was another wealthy entrepreneur from another town and he found Master Makarov's unorthodox way of doing business, degrading. He had refused to help Lucy financially, that included helping her pay for any of her schooling or signing any of her loans seeing, as she had chosen a school he didn't approve of.

Jude had hoped by cutting Lucy off she would do what he wanted, but his plan hadn't had the desired affects in the slightest. If anything, his idea had just driven Lucy to defy him even further by stirring up some great ambition inside of her, to prove she didn't need any of his money, nor approval to get what she wanted. She had even gone so far as to fund herself completely by taking out all of her own loans and by signing up for any financial aid, as well as scholarships that she could. Not only that, but she worked her hands to the bone in an effort to survive and continue to pay her way through school all on her own. All of this for three years and now that she was finally nearing graduation, her father just wouldn't leave her be. Instead of congratulating Lucy, he responded by fighting with her and arguing with her every chance he got, constantly calling, leaving her angry voicemails. It had left the poor girl, who was already stressed out from finals and work, completely burnt out.

All of this may have been all right, seeing as Lucy was used to her dad's negative attitude and could usually bounce back, but unfortunately he wasn't the only issue she was having with men right now. The other major problem that had really been eating at her was with her best friend Natsu Dragneel. Ever since he had started dating Lisanna Strauss, another student at their school for the past month, he never made time for her anymore. Now Lucy was somewhat understanding of this, seeing as the two of them had finally gotten together after years of Natsu always liking the flaxen haired beauty; so, in truth there was a large part of her that was very happy for him, for both of them, but at the same time she couldn't seem to help the fact that it still it hurt her as well. Especially right now, when she needed his support more than ever, what with all the fighting she had been doing with her father. Natsu had always been the one she turned too whenever things with her father got this serious, but now it was like he couldn't spare her the time of day. Every time she texted him he would either say he was out with Lisanna or he just wouldn't respond for hours. When he finally would get back to her, he would always apologize. Indicating that he did feel bad for blowing her off, but not enough to leave his new girlfriend's side, long enough to allow Lucy to lean on him for a bit. She was pretty torn up about the whole thing, but she tried to put on a brave front most of the time.

Levy had been able to see through this though, as she was Lucy's best girlfriend. She had kind of figured out that Lucy had feelings for Natsu. Feelings that were beyond that of friendship a while ago and so she knew the blond was actually heartbroken beneath it all. After some clever wordplay, she had managed to get Lucy to confirm her suspicions that day at the café, but that also included the lengthily rant about her father as well. That had been the part Cana had overheard the two girls going on about, when she had approached them. It was, because of all of this that Lucy had been the first one to jump on board with Cana's 'let's go out and forget about men' plan when she had flashed the two girls her shiny Gildart's signed credit card.

Levy had been a bit harder to convince even though she was no different with her current attitude towards the opposite sex at the moment. Her issues stemmed from two very lovesick best friends, whom also loved to argue and fight over her any chance they got, especially lately. Things were reaching a whole new level of crazy though, for the weekend prior they had actually made a scene in public on the quad, throwing punches at each other. Not only did they nearly get the cops called on them, but people had gotten the wrong impression of her now too. Levy had started to notice people looking at her funny ever since that day and whispering things, all suspecting her of leading both of them on or having some odd swinger relationship with the two of them.

Levy wasn't pleased with the attention at all. She preferred the quiet life style, but now everyone at school seemed to know who she was. Not only that, but it had gotten much worst. Guys had started approaching her with cheap pick-up lines. The really suggestive kind that made it clear they were only after one thing, as if they thought she could be a quick notch on their belts. It had left poor Levy mortified and furious with Jet and Droy, the two friends responsible. She hadn't spoken to them all week, but it hadn't stopped them from following her around and begging for her forgiveness every chance they got. As if only to make her more embarrassed, by making it seem like everything people were saying about the three of them, was indeed true. It was making her crazy inside, because she couldn't study in peace anymore! One day she had even had some guy sneak up behind her and slap her ass, before running away. That was probably one of the worst moments in her life. She had turned around red faced, but hadn't been able to spot who it had been, as they had quickly ducked away among the crowds of people. She did however, hear the culprit's laughter echoing somewhere behind her.

She knew it would all blow over eventually and people would soon forget, but as of now, the harassment was making her life a living hell, so if there was any time a girl could be convinced to go out and get drunk, it was probably right now.

Cana had promised Levy and Lucy that she knew a great place where nobody from their school frequented, so they would be safe from embarrassment with anyone who mattered. The girls had still been pretty uneasy about the whole plan, especially where Levy was concerned and weren't completely sold on it until Cana had told them they would also, all be getting their nails done and would be buying new clothes for the occasion all courtesy of Gildarts money, unbeknownst to him of course. It was hard to say no to that tall order, especially when Cana was so convincing. She had somehow manipulated it to make it sound like they would be doing her old man a favor by accompanying her as she blew some of his money away.

That afternoon they had spent the whole day shopping, getting their nails done and even made time for a big lunch. Once all of that was done they all went their separate ways, returning back home to their individual apartments, to waste time getting ready, before they all met up again to go out.

Cana had agreed to let them use her car, so long as Lucy agreed to be the one driving it, with plans of not being sober later, unbeknownst to the other two girls. Lucy naively agreed, taking possession of the keys and now here the three of them were at the club. Surrounded by moving bodies with bright neon colors bouncing off of their faces in the dim lighting.

Well, really it was just the two of them, because Cana had already ditched Lucy and Levy for a crowd of men at the bar. The 'girl's night' plan hadn't lasted more than twenty minutes; all Cana had said was that she was going to grab a drink and then she never came back to the dance floor. Leaving Levy and Lucy like two lost puppies in a sea of warm bodies, both of them clinging to each other among the crowded space as if they were each other's security blanket.

Levy had one of her hands gripping to Lucy's elbow and Lucy in return had her hand on Levy's shoulder. Both of them were tense as they attempted to dance amongst the overwhelming heat and smell of sweat. Their bodies being pushed to and fro by the other dancers, who didn't mind where they were going. The whole situation made both girls very uneasy and it didn't help that neither of them had touched a drop of alcohol since they had arrived, unlike the rest of the people dancing.

Finally, one large tan shirtless body came crashing into Levy's back so hard it propelled her small frame forward. Luckily she ran into Lucy, who caught the smaller girl before she completely lost her balance and hit the floor, but for Lucy this was the last straw. All of her patience had thinned. The blonde's brow lowered and her fist clenched. She moved Levy aside gently, before reaching up to the large man who had crashed into her.

Her hand came slamming down on his shoulder, causing him to turn around with a confused look on his face. Lucy paused for a moment, surprised by his odd appearance, almost forgetting to speak as he raised a dark thin eyebrow at her. It was his crazy hair that had caught her off guard; it was split into two colors, red on the left and white on the right. Once she got over the initial shock of that she quickly remembered how annoyed she was.

"Hey! What gives! You almost knocked over my friend-" The furious blond began to shout at him, pointing to Levy who stood there shyly, clearly looking embarrassed by the whole scene Lucy was creating. "With your mosh pitting or whatever the hell you were doing! Will you watch where you're going?!" Lucy finished, her tone only growing. The guy Lucy was yelling at just blinked in response to her, almost as if he were confused. His face was dripping with sweat and his eyes were bloodshot. It was clear he had been drinking. His mouth opened as Lucy gave him a death stare, but he didn't get a chance to say anything, because someone else decided to step in instead.

"Watch it bitch! I _know_ you're not talking to MY boyfriend like that!" A fierce woman's voice snapped, as two pale arms suddenly wrapped around the tan man's tattooed bicep. Two dark angry blue eyes suddenly appeared from behind the man. The glare this woman shot Lucy, more than rivaled her own angry stare. The taller woman had long light blue hair, that stretched down to her waistline.

Lucy didn't appear intimidated, but Levy on the other hand, was on the verge of sneaking away from the commotion, fearful of what might happen next. She didn't need another situation like the weekend before, falling all over her again and plus she hated conflict and fighting.

"Oh yes I was! He should watch where he's going! He nearly trampled my friend!" Lucy shouted as she pointed again to Levy who had been slowly slinking away, but then stopped. The tiny girl's face was growing red as the crowd that had formed around their small group, thanks to Lucy's outburst, turned their attention to her at that moment. The angry blue haired woman didn't remove her eyes from Lucy as she slowly let go of her boyfriend's arm, so that she could step up closer to the clearly shorter blond she had been arguing with.

"Ya know what…. it's fine! Really, Lucy! I'm fine, we're fine, just let it go…" Levy started stuttering nervously as Lucy and the blue haired woman gave each other an intense stare down.

"Look blondie." The blue haired woman began, making Lucy's jaw drop in outrage. "I get that you're not from around here, but you don't want to mess with me." She finished her voice cold and deadly. Lucy stared into her dark blue eyes. Sweat had formed on her brow and her fist were shaking at her sides, out of both anger and some slight fear. This woman was… intimidating, for some reason, but she just couldn't quite grasp why.

The blue haired woman smirked as she could see Lucy's resolve breaking under the tough exterior, at this point Levy had approached Lucy and was tugging on her arm.

"Come on... Lucy…" Levy was mumbling as her eyes glanced around nervously. "Just let it go… I wanna take a break from dancing anyways…" The woman suddenly backed away some from Lucy's face and chuckled to herself arrogantly. She flipped a hand through her long hair as she turned her back to Lucy in a rather defiant action.

"That's right, listen to your friend. Walk away little girl, before you get hurt." At this Lucy was grinding her teeth, her anger making it too difficult for her to get any coherent sentences out.

"Why?! You! I! I'ma! Gah!" The blond was spitting as she waved an arm at the blue haired woman's back. The woman just laughed again at the furious blonde's reaction and then she smirked at her from over her shoulder.

"Now go and find yourself a man. Maybe it will help with that attitude of yours." Lucy dropped her fist at this and stood there flabbergasted, her feet no longer planted, allowing Levy to finally succeed in dragging her taller blond friend away.

"Hey!" Lucy began to shout as Levy continued to pull and drag her away, finally getting her wits about her. "I don't need a man! Bitch!" She added, just as the blue haired woman had disappeared from view behind the crowd, still dawning that same arrogant smirk. People were looking at them as Lucy's loud voice resounded in the air and her arms waved in anger, making Levy duck her head some as if to hide, as she continued to drag her riled friend a safe distance away.

Finally, Levy had managed to find a small clearing far away from the dance floor, before she stopped walking. It was a lot less crowded in this area and people had finally stopped looking at them. Also, the speakers were no longer right on top of them, so now they could actually hear each other talk without having to yell. Levy let go of Lucy's wrist and turned towards her, letting out a breath. Lucy stood there, looking defeated as she hung her head and arms. Levy glanced up at her friend sympathetically and reached a hand out to the blonde's shoulder.

"It's okay Lu." Levy chimed in cheerfully, trying to lighten the mood, but all she earned was a disbelieving glare in return.

"How can you say that Levy? That guy nearly took you out!" Lucy replied making Levy just laugh modestly as Lucy stood up straight, her arms folding grumpily.

"It's okay! You tried to defend me…" Levy let her hand tap on Lucy's shoulder now. "That's what counts." She added with a large smile at the blond. Lucy let out an accepting breath at Levy's words.

"Yea… I guess… What a bitch that woman was! They were the ones in the wrong! Then the nerve of her telling me I need a man! That's the LAST thing I need right now! I'm sick of men!" The blond replied as if exasperated.

Levy just smiled at her friend sorrowfully, before her eyes suddenly widened as if a new thought had just struck her. Levy's lips curled up deviously, as she tapped on Lucy's shoulder again, causing the blonde's brown eyes to dawn her with an unsuspecting look.

"You have to admit it though-" One of Levy's eyes was closing as she winked cutely at Lucy, her sly smile growing into a full out grin. "Finding one here wouldn't be so bad!" Lucy just blinked at Levy for the moment, taking in the girl's carefree smile; clearly Levy was joking… right?

"What're you... getting at Levy?" Lucy asked cautiously, confused by the statement. At this question Levy's eyes rolled around the room slowly, as if she was trying to approach the subject innocently.

"Well… don't get me wrong." Her eyes landed back on Lucy. "I'm sick of men too, but at the same timmmmee." She responded dragging the last word out. "It wouldn't be so bad…" Now her words were coming out slow and hesitant and Lucy could see her cheeks turning a slight shade of pink. "If… ya know… Just for tonight I mean… Just this once-" Again Levy's words were stuttering out and she was shaking her head and hands now. "Not any other time! Or ever again! Not ever, ever again!" Her words were coming out defensively before she could even really say anything. "Just ya know like a, a…"

"Spit it out Levy!" Lucy cried out with an eyebrow raised, as she was becoming impatient by Levy's hesitant build up.

"A hook up!" Levy finally spat, her cheeks now going from a soft shade of pink to clearly red, at her own words.

Lucy just stared at Levy for a moment, completely dumb founded, because she could see Levy had been playing it off as a joke at first, but then she could sense that a small part of her was serious too. _A hook up?_ Once she got over the initial shock that Levy had actually said that to her, the idea of it began to take form in the blonde's head. This form consisting of eroticimages that began to bounce around Lucy's brain, before she could even stop them and within seconds, her face had become an even brighter shade of red, then even that of Levy's. Her brown eyes were averting upwards from the awkwardness of the moment.

"Uhhh… Lucy?" Levy questioned.

"Levy! What's gotten into you?!" Lucy suddenly snapped. Her eyes were landing back down to Levy's, her face was still very clearly red. At this reaction Levy, couldn't help, but chuckle softly at her exasperated and embarrassed friend.

"Is it really all that crazy that'd I say that?" Levy asked her friend, her words now coming out normal sounding. Lucy glanced up at Levy clearly puzzled, her face still red, but the color was finally beginning to fade.

"Well… yea. That's just not you." Lucy said, her voice calm now, as Levy averted her eyes downwards. Levy's expression looked a bit sad, but she was still smiling weakly.

"You're right…" She glanced back up to Lucy, who was now looking at her as if she was a bit concerned. "I'm just lonely is all." She stated honestly as she looked back down. "I haven't had a boyfriend in ages and I can't remember the last time I went on a date, let alone had sex… I have kind of stopped keeping track as the months have gone by, what with school and all. It's kept me pretty busy and preoccupied… but… not enough to make me forget it all of the time." She glanced up at Lucy, her large doe eyes looking even sadder now. "I'm sorry, that was a stupid thing to say."

Lucy could feel her heart crumbling into a ball at Levy's words, because she felt the exact same way. She reached a hand out and rested it on Levy's shoulder this time and shook her head.

"No, no it's not. I understand where you're coming from Levy."

"You do?"

"Yea… I haven't had a date in forever either… And it's not like I don't get asked or anything." Lucy took her hand back and let it run through her golden hair slowly and awkwardly. "I just… I don't know… I feel like maybe I always turn them down, because they're not what I'm looking for." Lucy paused for a moment, her eyes looking off and even sadder. "It's like I make excuses for myself. This guy is too loud, this guy is too tall, this guy likes stuff I hate, ya know?" Her hand finally fell back down to her side limply as if defeated. "Stupid things like that, that don't even make sense. Then I tell myself I'll know when I find the guy I really want… but until then I'd like to skip over all this dating random people stuff. Save myself the heartache and pain of break ups and let downs and just get to the real thing." Lucy's chocolate eyes glanced back up at Levy who was watching her intensely, hanging on the blonde's every word.

"Oh yea?" Levy uttered. Lucy shook her head, frustrated by her own musings as she revealed them to Levy.

"Yes!" She answered as if about ready to pull her own hair out, "But the even dumber thing is I thought I did find him…! But it turns out… he loves someone else and always has! And now! Now! Now… They're together! Happily, I might add..." Lucy finished, her voice going soft now, as it was her turn to look forlorn. Sad thoughts were beginning to completely consume her. Levy matched Lucy with her own sympathetic look this time.

"You really miss Natsu, huh?" The blue haired girl asked. The blond just nodded her head as she stared at her own feet, before glancing back up.

"I feel so stupid Levy. I knew how he felt about her and yet it didn't stop me from falling for him anyways… He is my best friend." She raised her hands again with frustration. "And here I am keeping myself from moving on… When I can't even spend time with him." She matched eyes with Levy again. "It's like I choose to put myself through this pain, just so I can see him happy, but I won't let myself be." At this Levy looked down to the floor, as she could feel the tears threatening to spill at Lucy's sincere and sad confession, but she swallowed it down, determined to not break for Lucy's sake.

"Happiness is fleeting-" Levy spoke before bringing her head back up. "When you've got so much stress on your shoulders." She finished. Lucy looked back up at Levy and they both exchanged a certain look as they let it all sink in for a moment. Then Lucy suddenly tilted her head and squinted her eyelids at Levy.

"Say, I told you my reasons for not dating, but how come you don't? I mean… you can't tell me you don't get asked. I mean heck, I know you have been approached a lot this week… Even if it was stressing you out, it still happened." Lucy suddenly asked as if the thought had just occurred to her.

"Well… they weren't exactly asking me out." Levy stated flatly. "More like just implying that they wanted to have sex with me." She added. Lucy couldn't help, but smile awkwardly.

"Jeeze… It's really that bad, huh?" Lucy questioned as Levy smiled and looked to her feet, before looking back up at Lucy with a sigh.

"Yea… It's okay though. I know it will blow over soon, but for the time being it sucks." Levy replied, causing Lucy to giggle.

"If you're not interested in any of these guys who want to sleep with you, then why are you talking about hooking up?! It doesn't make any sense!" Levy's cheeks flushed up again at Lucy's point blank question and her hazel eyes shifted around the room awkwardly for a moment before answering.

"Well it's just…" Levy's head bobbed, as did her feet, as her eyes looked off in the distance. "I don't want anyone like that." As the words left her mouth, she glanced back to Lucy's perplexed face and she could plainly see that the blond didn't understand what she meant by that statement. She knew she needed to elaborate, but it was just hard to find the right words to explain it in a way that _could_ make sense. "What I mean is… I don't want anyone who has anything to do with my life right now." Lucy's eyes narrowed in on Levy at the odd phrasing and her head tilted even more in confusion.

"Okay… I don't think I'm quite grasping this all just yet… I know you can't mean Jet and Droy." Levy bounced again on her heels, her anxiety was building as she shook her head.

"No I wasn't referring to them at all. You know where I stand with those two; they're like brothers to me, even if they don't feel the same way and want more." Levy retorted as she rolled her eyes, her mind drifting back to the incident and all the misery it had caused her. Yep, she was still quite irritated with her two best friends. She shook her head again, in an attempt to get her mind off of it, as she tried once again to explain herself better to Lucy. "What I mean is, I don't want anyone who is even _remotely _involved or related to my life." She glanced down at her hand and began naming fingers. "I don't want it to be someone I'm friends with, someone I work with, someone who even goes to our school. I don't even want it to be someone I share the bus with!" She exclaimed seriously. "That way it can never come back to haunt me. That way it could be a one and done kind of deal and I won't ever have to worry about the repercussions of having to see that person again."

Lucy was staring at Levy as if she had grown a second head now; everything she was saying now made complete and perfect sense, with one major exception. This was Levy… And she was saying she wanted a one-night stand. None of that made any sense at all! Levy wasn't like that; she wasn't the type of girl who was just out for a good time. She was hard working, she was smart, she avoided conflict and trouble, and she was a good girl who wanted love, not just sex. At least as far as Lucy had always known. What the hell was going on?

"Levy…?" Lucy uttered out. "Do you understand what you're saying?"

"Yes Lucy…" Levy answered her voice frustrated. "I'm saying I just want to have sex with someone, because I'm incredibly lonely and have given up on trying to find someone to be with. I've got way too much on my plate right now to try and be in a relationship anyways. I'm incredibly stressed out and in the meantime, it would just be nice to feel somewhat satisfied for once!" Levy suddenly ranted out, almost as if she was annoyed. "I know the risk and such. I'm not stupid, but don't you worry Lucy, because I'm not going to do it anyways! We both know I don't have it in me to actually do any of it!" Levy finished, her frustration peaking.

"Whoa hang on Levy! I don't-" Lucy started saying, but Levy held up a hand.

"Just stop, it's fine." Levy said, her voice going soft now, as she felt bad for getting so upset. "I understand you're just worried about me Lu, but I can take care of myself. I may say crazy things once in a while, but you know I'm not actually going to go through with any of my silly ideas." She said, her tone back too normal now and her large eyes shined at the blond with unshed tears and Lucy could see the hopelessness there in them. "I'm sorry… It's just we're here… And..." Levy said looking around with her hands open and out before they fell back to her sides. "We don't know anyone on this side of town and…" She looked back up to Lucy. "Well, you know, if I ever was going to do it… here and now, this would be the time and place to go for it." Levy finished, her eyes looking off and then she began to laugh bitterly, leaving Lucy to just stare at her for a moment.

Lucy kind of felt guilty for judging Levy so harshly in that moment. Everything she was saying was really not all _that_ crazy, for anyone else at least. Cana did that sort of thing on a regular basis. It was just that she had never expected to hear anything like that come from Levy's mouth. But… alas there was a small part of her after hearing all of Levy's explanations that kind of agreed. A hot one night didn't sound so bad right now… Even if she was sick of men.

"It's okay Levy." Lucy began, after a long pause as Levy still held the same bitter smile. "We could all stand to get some action a little more often." Lucy suddenly stated, making Levy now be the one to blink at Lucy. "And honestly, you're right!" The blond exclaimed as her hands went up. "We are in the right place to do it!" At this, the tension between the two of them was starting to ease, as she could see Levy starting to smile, her cute genuine smile. "I mean honestly, some time you and I ought to take a page from Cana's book, am I right? What the hell is that girl reading anyways?" Lucy added with a large grin on her face, finally earning a laugh from her smaller friend.

"I don't know, but I'm sure I've read it." Levy added jokingly and then they both began to laugh lightly this time. It was at this point, once Lucy's laughter died, that the blond began to glance around as if looking for someone.

"Say speaking of Cana… I wonder where she went off too?" The blond spoke, her words trailing off

"Oh yea!" Levy replied her head suddenly moving around as if she too was looking. "She's gotta be around here somewhere."

"Ya think maybe we should go look for her now?" Lucy asked. There was a long pause as Lucy waited for Levy's response, her chocolate eyes shifting around in search of their misplaced friend. "Levy…?" Lucy finally glanced up at Levy, as she realized the smaller girl wasn't listening to her anymore.

Levy was standing there, stone faced, her hazel eyes looking uneasy as her eyebrows pushed together in worry. Her head and eyes were darting around as if she was also searching for something and she was… She just wasn't sure what it was just yet. She had just had this odd feeling come over her that she couldn't quite explain, her chest felt heavy all of the sudden and Lucy was looking at her puzzled.

"Levy?" Lucy tried again, finally pulling the smaller girl's attention back towards her as she saw Levy's eyes land back on her. "You… alright?" Levy regarded her with a blank expression and wide eyes. She wasn't exactly sure on how to answer that question, because she couldn't quite explain the odd feeling, that was suddenly coming over her, so she opted for just nodding her head instead.

"Yea." She lied curtly. "I'm fine. Just wondering where Cana is." She replied simply, as her eyes began to dart around the room once again. Lucy tilted her head and blinked. Not fully believing her, because of the way Levy had been acting the whole entire night thus far, but she also decided to just let it go this time. Her concern over Cana outweighing whatever it was, plus she didn't want upset Levy once again now that she seemed to be feeling somewhat better. "Okay… Yea ya know what? I'll just find her and then maybe we can get going. What do ya say?" This finally seemed to get Levy's attention, as her eyes settled back on Lucy with a more serious look.

"You sure that's what you want?" Levy asked quickly, her eyes glancing upwards again. Lucy shot Levy another odd perplexed look, before just shrugging her shoulders and shaking her head.

"I don't know! I'm not having a whole lot of fun and I can tell…" Lucy's words began to trail off as her brow lowered in confusion. Levy seemed to be staring at something, but what, she didn't know. "You aren't." The blond uttered the last few words softly, causing Levy to glance down suspiciously. Lucy was then turning her head obviously, in an effort to look in the direction, that her peculiar friend was looking. She then looked back to Levy, with an eyebrow raised, after blatantly trying to see whatever it was, Levy had, had her eye on. "What is it?" Lucy finally staggered out in confusion. Levy matched her hazel eyes, with Lucy's chocolate ones and then narrowed them.

"Not sure… Don't worry about it." Levy answered, this time not bothering to hide it.

"You seem worried though." Lucy stated and Levy just shook her head.

"No… I'm fine. Please don't end the night early on my account. It's not like we get to do this often." Levy spoke glancing back up at Lucy sympathetically. The blond rested her hands, on Levy's shoulders and she looked at her sincerely.

"Levy, you can tell me what's up and I promise you it's fine." She said with a smile. "I'm actually just sorry Cana and I dragged you out here with us." This made Levy's eyes shift back down sadly again.

"No it's okay Lu… I think I'm done talking for one night anyways. Pretty sure I've done enough of that to you this week." Levy stated laughing awkwardly with a weak smile as Lucy let go of her shoulders and then let her hands slap back down to her own sides, as she rolled her eyes.

"Yea well, I kinda thought Cana would… Ya know… Hang out with us or something! Wish she had… Then maybe we would be having more fun, ya know?" She said, her voice dry, before she looked back up to Levy with one last weak smile. "Maybe I should go check the bar? That's where she said she was going. What if she's in trouble or something?" At this Levy just nodded in understanding.

"True, we really should try and find her. Maybe I'll go check the bathroom or something?" Levy asked, but Lucy just shook her head.

"Mmm…. Maybe you should just wait here." Lucy suggested, her arms going out to Levy. "Don't get me wrong. I just don't want to lose you in this crowd. This place is huge and you're so small… At least if you stay put I'll know where to find you."

"I get what you're saying… I'll just wait here then." Levy replied.

"Okay! I promise I won't be long." Lucy stated as she began to walk away leaving Levy to watch the blonde's retreating back, until the crowd swallowed her whole. "I'll be right back!" Was the last thing she could hear coming from Lucy's mouth.

As soon as Lucy was gone, Levy felt her whole body heave as if she was letting out a breath she had been holding in forever. Her eyes transfixed to the floor as the air left her lungs in a forlorn sigh, that left her feeling almost lifeless in that moment. This night had been a mistake. The whole thing was just one big mess and now all she felt was guilt for spilling out all of her own frustrations with herself, onto Lucy in the manner that she had. Especially when Lucy was going through her own troubles and it wasn't as if Levy hadn't already gotten her chance to vent to the blond. Hell, she had been ranting to Lucy all week about her issues, seeing as she wasn't on speaking terms with Jet and Droy; so then why again tonight, and about even worse things?

Levy was really wishing she could take back, what she said about the one nightstand. She had initially said it as a joke, but at the same time it was something that had been on her mind lately. Poking at her subconscious every night she went to bed, keeping her from finding sleep to the point where she would need to go find a book to read, just to exhaust herself further.

It hadn't been anything she planned on sharing with anyone, it was personal and she had originally planned on keeping it that way. But she had been too bold in making that joke, because Lucy knew her too well. Lucy had been able to read the sincerity behind it and so Levy had been caught. Thus, her frustrations came pouring out, successfully ruining what was supposed to be a fun night and making her poor heartbroken friend feel sorry for her. She hadn't been looking for sympathy, but she was just so sick of herself. She felt so lost when faced with the reality of her own situation, which was, that she was never truly brave enough to go after the things she wanted in life. That's what this all boiled down too and it was probably the whole reason why she was alone, or at least that's what she believed.

Levy had always been careful. Getting hurt in past relationships had only strengthened this trait about her. To the point that this carefulness she carried, seemed to crawl over into other aspects of her life as well. She was very aware of how unlike Lucy and Cana she was. In her eyes, her two friends were more successful at taking charge of their own lives. Lucy was, by not allowing her dad to hinder her choices in life and Cana always did what she wanted, consequences be damned! She never let anything stop her from going after the things she wanted. Even when it was about getting the truth about her identity to her father.

Levy found these qualities in her friends admirable and she often wished she could be more like them, but she just didn't seem to have the grit they did. She was small and this small frame of hers was like a metaphor for the way she lived her life. Lost among the crowd, outshined and overshadowed by those who were bigger than her. Careful and modest, so that way she wouldn't misstep, because she couldn't withstand a fall like they could. She would end up shattering, where as they would stay intact and so she needed to be clever to get by. She always felt like she was reaching, struggling just to earn her place among all of the bigger people of the world.

Levy could feel these hopeless thoughts cascading around her small body as her feet stood firmly on the club floor, large eyes still downcast. The emotions were taking hold of her heart, making her want to just crawl into a hole, but she stood there frozen almost too afraid to budge.

_Afraid? _Her mind questioned the word… Or_ scared_? That word was the true answer. It was the real reason why she was stoic and careful. Why she could say crazy things, but not act upon them, even if she so desired it. She let fear rule her; she could feel it in the pit of her stomach, like a wave of darkness that overshadowed her whole being. It was the whole reason why she could suddenly feel her heart thumping hard against her ribcage; she could feel heat filling her cheeks as her eyes widened. Her brain was manifesting the darkness that always hovered over her, on the wooden planks of the floor she was staring at.

There it was personified, and literally hanging over her, swallowing her shadow into its own darkness. It was almost too perfect; to literally see the metaphor for how she always felt, performed before her very eyes. But how? How could it be? Levy started to raise a thin eyebrow. _Am I going crazy?_ Her mind suddenly questioned as she stared at the shadow on the floor and that was when she heard a voice.

Deep and dark, rough like heavy sandpaper and yet full of fortitude. It was the kind of voice that one could never forget once heard, and she had most definitely heard it. He made sure to keep his tone low, so only she could hear him. Breathing the words out like a soft growl in her ear.

"Hey shrimp." It was _his_ shadow that had engulfed hers, as he stood over her back. His large body slightly hunched over, so that his head was hovering just above her ear, creating a cold feeling within her, that ran down her spine as her large doe eyes went even larger.

_No…_ She was thinking. _How could he be here? _ That odd feeling, she had been having before Lucy disappeared to find Cana had returned, as she could suddenly feel that crushing weight on her chest once again. She knew what it was, that she had been looking for now. It was almost as if she had sensed him there, watching her and now here he was. And all Levy could think was, _what does he want?_

* * *

**That's the first chapter. Please be kind by letting me know what you think with an honest review. I really enjoy writing, but I've been struggling lately. So any constructive criticism or good feedback would be really helpful! And thank you for reading!**

**In the next chapter you can expect a lot more Gajeel and a little insight about his 'relationship' with Levy.**


	2. Voice

**A/N: Many of you have probably not read any of my other stories seeing as I have only written one other Fairytail fic, so far and it is not complete (Iron Gray). In saying that, this is what you can expect from me. A recap at the beginning of each chapter, many thank yous, a response to any PMs (privately) as well as every review at the end of each chapter. Just like Iron Gray I also intend on finishing this fic, but unlike Iron Gray it should be a fast process seeing as the ending is insight. This also being an AU makes it much easier. Right now my other story is kind of on a hold as I am rereading it, but in the meantime I can work on this one. I kind of want to get if done and over with, so that it hopefully won't distract me from my much longer and more ambitious project. Again I am mostly just doing this one as an experiment, but I have a lot of ideas for it. **

**Okay now that, that is out of the way, please also understand that this an AU fic, so characters may act differently, (seemingly Gajeel not being so stupid with women). Also this chapter starts with a **_**long**_** flashback that to Levy and Gajeel's current 'relationship' in the story. And there will be at least one other flashback to come in a later chapter. **

**I apologize for any errors I may have missed.**

* * *

**Recap: **

Deep and dark, rough like heavy sandpaper and yet full of fortitude. It was the kind of voice that one could never forget once heard, and she had most definitely heard it. He made sure to keep his tone low, so only she could hear him. Breathing the words out like a soft growl in her ear.

"Hey shrimp." It was _his_ shadow that had engulfed hers, as he stood over her back. His large body slightly hunched over, so that his head was hovering just above her ear, creating a cold feeling within her, that ran down her spine as her large doe eyes went even larger.

_No…_ She was thinking. _How could he be here? _ That odd feeling, she had been having before Lucy disappeared to find Cana had returned, as she could suddenly feel that crushing weight on her chest once again. She knew what it was, that she had been looking for now. It was almost as if she had sensed him there, watching her and now here he was. And all Levy could think was, _what does he want?_

* * *

**Monster**

**Chapter 2: Voice**

It was a cool crisp night in the midst of December. The sky was a deep navy between patches of ashen snow clouds, illuminated by the flakes that fell and gathered on the ground. The sidewalks were lined with puddles of slush and snow that slopped with each step Levy took with her tiny red boots. She was the only sign of life in the deserted streets, her form minuscule as she made her way between skyscrapers and parking garages.

The small girl was bundled up in a green coat, with a fluffy gray knitted scarf that concealed part of her delicate chin. Her arms were snuggly wrapped around several schoolbooks that she hadn't been able to fit in the bag draped over her shoulder. Her wild hair was bandana free for a change, but still held up in its usual manner by the headband of a pair of earmuffs. They seemed to do a fine job at keeping the girl's messy blue strands back and out of her face, but not of protecting her hair from the elements as it grew damp from the snow. Her short legs were the only other part of her that wasn't bundled, as all they dawned were a pair of black, tight fitting stockings.

She was walking slowly through the city in an effort to get back to her dorm building, after a long night of studying at her favorite twenty-four-hour coffee shop. She took her time, enjoying the quiet atmosphere that was winter, despite what a crazy time of year it was.

The holidays were approaching and so normally the town was a bustle, what with all the crazy shoppers and holiday cheer. As if that wasn't enough, it was also finals time at the University. Students were normally running all over the place, driven by caffeine and ambition. Magnolia was truly chaotic this time of year, but right now? Right now, it was about two in the morning and the city was so quiet, it was almost as if you could hear the snowflakes landing.

Levy closed her eyes for a moment and began to hum to herself lightly, as she walked all alone in the midst of night. She couldn't help, but smile blissfully, her mind taking advantage of the calm, after several hours of disciplined straining and studying. This break was very much needed. She was quite tired and ready to get to bed, once she got home, but she wasn't about to let the peaceful moment pass her by without enjoying it.

She took a soft breath of the cold air once her humming died down, allowing herself to really feel everything. She could feel the sting in her nose and cheeks, probably red from the cold. She could feel the icy water beginning to seep through her boots thus wetting her socks, but she didn't care. Her hair was starting to become damp, as the snowflakes continued to pile on each strand, but it didn't stop the sweet rhythm of beautiful music that was playing inside of her head.

Impulse seemed to take over as Levy suddenly stopped walking and opened her eyes. She immediately looked to the sky, one hand going out, as if to try and catch the falling flakes, while the other held onto the books she had been carrying. She could see the tops of high towers outlined against gray clouds, along with all of the white specks that came floating carelessly towards her. They were landing on her face, heavying her eyelashes with their water weight.

The city was beautiful to her this time of year and it made her appreciate how much she truly enjoyed living in Magnolia. Despite all of the stresses that came with living in the big city, she was happy she had made the choice to go to Makarov's University. She was working towards being a med student, working towards her dream and for the first time in a long time, she felt like she had finally found a place to call home again.

These hopeful and happy thoughts took hold of Levy so strongly that she began twirling around, what with nobody there to see, before continuing her walk cheerfully. Her smile lighting up her face in a secretive way, knowing that this moment was for her and her alone. Her large hazel eyes looked back towards the sidewalk before her as she continued her walk almost absent-mindedly. She was still lost in her thoughts, when she heard the sound of sirens.

Levy glanced up, her head looking around as the sirens became significantly louder. She could hear them coming towards her, she turned around just as the sound became deafening and there it was. A fire truck came swinging around the corner of the street she was walking on, at full speed, despite the snowy roads. She paused to watch as the emergency vehicle blew past her, causing her eyebrows to shoot upwards. She stood there watching, mouth agape until it disappeared around another corner, to the next street over. She could still hear the sirens; it hadn't gone very far from the sounds of it. She listened for a minute longer as she also realized it was headed in the direction she was going, towards her dorm. That was when she also noticed she could hear even more sirens in the distance.

Levy stood there, one eyebrow up and her head tilted, as her brain continued to muse over these findings, that was until another odd sensation hit her. A strange smell... Levy's eyes went wide as she looked back up towards the sky. This time noticing a dark ominous black cloud among all of the gray ones.

_It's a fire! A huge one! _Her thoughts screamed, as she wasted no more time, taking off in a full out sprint down the street. Her eyes began to tear up and stream across her face, as the cold wind dived into them with each step. Her lungs began to hurt as the icy air came crashing into her insides each time she panted.

_Please don't be my building!_ Was all she could think, her worst fears beginning to take form, causing her to panic. _It's all I have; it's everything! _She had no way of knowing where exactly the smoke was billowing from, but she could tell it was nearby, as was her building. She ran around the corner after what felt like an eternity, setting herself up for a perfect view of the devastation.

It was a large square building, bursting in bright dancing oranges and yellows, but almost overshadowed by a heavy fog of black ash. It was an apartment building, but not one Levy knew of anybody living in. In fact, as far as she knew, it was one of the abandoned buildings due for renovations by Makarov.

Levy stood there frozen for a moment, as the bright colors continued to bounce off of her skin, reflecting in her large amazed eyes. Her sights were going from the top of the building, that was bursting with fire, down towards the base where fire trucks, ambulances and police cars were parked, lights shining. She could see many long streams of white, jetting up towards the blaze. The firefighters were doing their best to fight off the flames, but right now it looked as if it were a lost cause.

Fire was shooting out and sparking from most every window of the structure, leaving it to already look torn and tattered. It appeared to be on the brink of collapse as the fire continued to eat it away. Levy could barely hear the firefighter's shouts to one another, over the loud buzz of the flames. She stood there mesmerized, by both fear and beauty of the overwhelming destruction as the fire proudly roared at her, as if it were a beast come to life, contently enjoying its meal. It was terrifying and she wanted nothing more than to run, but it was as if her feet were planted. That was until she felt her eyes beginning to sting.

She was far too close and she was beginning to breathe in the smoke and ash. This realization finally seemed to stir some sense into the girl as she immediately began to cough what she could out. She brought a gloved hand over her nose and mouth, while the other still clung to her books.

"I gotta get out of here… I have to get home." She choked out, as she ducked her head in an attempt to avoid the smoke further. Normally this was the street she would walk down to get home, but she didn't want to get any closer to the fire than she already was. She began to glance around, her eyes squinting in pain; the smoke had grown much heavier within the short amount of time she had been standing there. It was hard for her to see where to go to escape to, what with it burning her eyes and the black fog concealing everything. That was when she noticed an alleyway a couple of buildings away and she quickly made her way towards it.

Once she got between the tight walls, she could feel the clean air returning to her lungs, making it a bit easier to breath. The alleyway was positioned in just the right direction away from the burning building, successfully shielding her from its fumes. She came upon it, letting her small body fall against the brick wall of one of the buildings as she gasped for more air. Letting her books collapse into the snow, before coughing a couple more times, to rid herself of the smoke. She leaned her head back, her arms down at her sides. Now that she could breathe again her mind was going a mile a minute. She was staring at her feet, trying to gather her bearings so that she could figure out what to do, when she suddenly heard an odd noise. It sounded like a person moaning…

Levy's eyes widened as she pushed herself off of the wall, _now what could it be?_ Her mind questioned in disbelief after everything that had already just happened_. _She stood in a ready stance; staring down the dark alleyway boldly, ready to run at a moment's notice.

"Who's there?!" She questioned demandingly, trying to sound brave. Her question was greeted with another moan and that was when she was able to spot it. The place where the odd noises were coming from, the issue was, it was hard to tell what exactly it was. It was dark and although it sounded human, from where she stood it didn't look it.

"Is someone there?!" Levy hollered out, knowing someone was. She was both worried and confused by what she saw.

"Please…" A dry voice begged back. "Please help me!" The voice hollered weakly, finally making successful words. Levy's eyes grew large, as she realized that the person was in a heap on the ground. This discovery and the desperate plea for help, urged her forward without hesitation. She sprinted up towards what she could now clearly see, was the beaten body of a man.

He had short navy hair and a very pointed face, with a strange black 'X' tattoo on his forehead, just above his right eyebrow. It was hard to tell much else about him, seeing as he had been beaten to a bloody pulp. He was sitting on the ground, one leg stretched out and the other folded in, his back against the wall, along with his head and neck. His skin was covered in what Levy imagined was ash from the fire, but among the ash, were multiple cuts and bruises, along with a few burns. He had a black eye and his face was swollen in places. His mouth was a bloody mess, with missing teeth. His clothes were torn and scorched, and he basically looked like he had done battle with a dragon.

Levy's wide eyes were searching him for any obvious signs of life threatening injuries. She couldn't see anything immediate, but that didn't mean he was out of danger. She threw her body down before him, on her knees, cautiously reaching towards him.

"We need to get you to the hospital!" She exclaimed taking off her scarf, but the man was just shaking his head, weakly moaning as she reached for his forearm where there was a very particular nasty looking wound, that was bleeding heavily.

"Noooo… No…." He moaned between bloody teeth. Levy wasn't really paying attention as her hands took hold of his severely injured arm gently, cautiously wrapping her scarf around the wound. The fabric was soaking red immediately upon contact, forever ruining it, as she wrapped it tightly around his arm. It didn't matter to her, she just wanted to slow down the bleeding at all cost.

"Yes, yes we do." She responded sternly as she finished what she was doing, then began to move her body in such a way, so that she could try and help the man move. "Come on. There's an ambulance around the corner. I can get you there. I know you're in pain, but we can do it." She stated back, trying to stay level headed, as he didn't budge even with her urging.

"No you don't understand…" The man moaned. "I just need to hide or get out of here before he finds me." The beaten man choked out in a scratchy voice. At this, Levy's thin eyebrows pushed together with deeper concern. Her head then lowered back to his level. Her body was still in the ready position, to help hoist the man up and help support him on his feet. She looked into his dark eyes perplexed.

"Before _who_ finds you?"

It was just as the words left her mouth, that the beaten man's eyes went wide with terror, staring at something above Levy's head and that was when Levy knew. She could suddenly feel his presence behind her, like a brick wall that had always been there. Her head went up, her eye transfixing to the wall just above the beaten man's head; there was a large dark shadow. She could feel all of the air leaving her lungs in a soft gasp, as she felt a breath blow against the back of her now bare neck.

"Hey shrimp." Oh, that voice, so quiet and yet it resounded in her ear even through her earmuffs. It was so calm and yet full of malice, as if the one who wielded it, held all of the power to rip her to shreds and was just teasing her with the mere idea of it. It was rough and gritty sounding, like one you'd expect to hear from a man who did time, but strong like it was by _his_ choice. Levy felt her heart ice over and drop into the pit of her stomach, before bouncing back up to pound rapidly in her chest.

"Black Steel Gajeel…" The man's voice was whining as tears began to stream down his face, with a whimper.

Levy slowly began to turn her head shakily, her wide eyes meeting deep red crimson ones, with black slit-like pupils. Even in her wildest nightmares Levy hadn't ever expected to meet eyes quite that monstrous. They were almost animal like, glowing back at her in a cold, hardened stare, framed by a chiseled bare brow. Yes, bare, as in he had no eyebrows! Well at least not hair. In their place, instead were stud piercings. Three silver ones above each one of his eyes. His face was so close to hers, it was hard for her to make out much else about him, other than she knew he was scowling, but that didn't matter. She could already feel her mouth drying and her mind going blank and dizzy with panic as he stared right back at her.

She watched him, quivering, her mouth agape as his eyes slowly slid off of her and finally onto the man in front of her.

"That's right." Came that same voice, dripping with darkness as Black Steel Gajeel raised his body up to its full height. Levy's eyes refused to leave his face, out of pure fear of what he might do to her, should she even blink. She watched him rise and tower over her small frame, like a beast. Then finally her eyes began pouring over every detail of him cautiously. From his long crazy black mane, that came spiking out of his scalp, to the silver studs that lined certain features of his face. Three on each side of his sharp nose, two on his pointed chin, just below his thin devious lips, and five lining each one of his ears. The whole image of his face made complete by two very prominent cheekbones.

Levy had always known she was small, but never in her whole life had she ever felt this small, while kneeling in the very presence of this scary man, as her sights bravely fell over the rest of his being. First landing on his long arched neck nestled with an Adam's apple, then to the sharp collarbones that protruded through his shirt, leading into his wide set chest. She could see the lines of his pectorals vaguely outlined; she didn't need to see them clearly, to know that he was toned. The rest of him kind of gave it away, as her eyes continued to timidly explore his form going towards his arms. In the dead of winter, he wore no coat, allowing her to see every corded muscle that spiraled through them, until she noticed a large black symbol tattooed on his right shoulder. She paused taking the symbol in. It looked to be some kind of insignia and she couldn't help, but notice how it was somehow familiar to her, as if she had seen it before. The next thing she spotted were several jagged scars, that wrapped around the tattooed arm as if some large monster's claws or teeth had torn at his skin, ages ago. That, followed by more metal studs, protruding from his sand colored skin on both forearms, making a line down towards his gloved hands, where she could see a pair of brass knuckles. She could feel herself automatically swallowing past the lump in her throat, before her eyes continued their way down. Finally reaching his stomach and belted waistline that were swayed towards her, as he stood over her in an almost proud stance. She could only imagine the finely shaped muscles that lay hidden underneath. His lengthily legs stood firmly, dawned in beige baggy pants, that were tucked into two bolted black boots, that looked almost as big as her head.

Once Levy's eyes had finished their long scale down, they immediately bounced back up to his face, where she was met by the most menacing, toothy grin she had ever seen. His canines were abnormally large, making them resemble fangs. He held her stare for a moment, his grin only widening, taking up his whole span of his face. Which made him look like he might laugh at her.

"Gi hi!" Came the sound and what an odd sound it was too. Levy didn't even realize that he _was_ laughing at her at first. "Ya like what you see, little girl?" He questioned smugly, with one eye wider than the other. Making him look almost deranged with that crazy smile and his long tongue hanging out. Levy just sat there staring at him completely frozen and her mouth hanging open with no sound. The only noise was the beaten man's whimpers. She couldn't seem to move or speak; she didn't even feel like she was breathing at this point, she was so scared.

Gajeel let out the odd laughter once again at her silence, his nose was wrinkling for a second, before he finally closed his mouth. Her reaction greatly amusing him, before he calmed back down. His face was growing less crazy, as his grin eased to a smaller smile, with teeth still bared. He slowly began to lean back towards her now, making Levy automatically move back as his face got close to hers again.

"Now." He stated, his face only mere inches from hers, still smiling evilly. "Onto business." He said it quietly, almost whispering it, making Levy's heart thud loudly in her ears. She began to fear the worst as she saw him cracking the knuckle that wasn't holding his weapon. All she could wonder was, what is he going to do to me and how am I possibly going to stop it? What she didn't expect, was for him to suddenly back away from her and stand up straight, fold his arms and say. "You seem to have taken an interest in my target there."

Levy looked at him for a moment, her eyebrows pushing together before one rose up at him. Now he was just watching her with a blank stare, his red eyes slowly moving to the man just behind her, as if to emphasize whom he was referring to. Levy caught the hint and glanced at the crying man from over her shoulder quickly. Her hair swaying with the movement of her head, before she looked back at Gajeel, who waiting for her expectantly. He was no longer grinning at her and he looked a lot less scary than he had a few seconds earlier, but she was still intimidated, as he shot her a hard stare, waiting for her response.

"Your target…?" She suddenly heard her own shaky voice, utter out questioningly as she glanced back at the poor man, who was shaking his head and watching her with pleading eyes.

"So ya can speak then?" She heard Gajeel say arrogantly in response, causing her head to snap back in his direction. He was smirking at her now and something about it irked her, but at least it wasn't as terrifying as that grin of his. Levy watched him with her doe-like eyes, her brow mangled in concern. Gajeel took a step forward, his smirk disappearing and being replaced with a scowl, as he pointed at the crying man on the ground. "This man. This man is mine." He stated flatly.

Levy looked at the beaten man Gajeel was pointing at once again. He was now sobbing; his upper body having fallen more on the ground as he cowered.

The tone in Gajeel's voice should have been enough. It should have been enough for Levy to get up and walk away with no questions asked. It would have been so much easier, if Levy had just accepted what Gajeel had told her that day… And she knew this, even at the very moment it was happening, but something inside of her was protesting against it. Her inner nature just couldn't let it be, not even to save her own skin. Not when she knew what was most likely going to happen.

"Are you going to kill him?" She suddenly asked, all fear replaced with concern as she looked back up towards Gajeel.

Gajeel paused at her question, taking in her serious features with a raised studded brow. He couldn't believe that this tiny shrimp had, had the nerve to ask him such a question, especially when he could tell how terrified of him she was.

"That's not something you need be concernin yer self with shrimp." He responded firmly. "You jus need to listen to me when I tell you he's mine and go on yer marry way, like you din't see a thing." He added calmly as Levy slowly began to stand now on her quivering legs. Gajeel watched her, his eyes trailing down her thick thighs, over her soaked black stockings to her tiny feet slowly, until she looked back at him.

"I can't do that." She stated boldly. "Not when I know what you're going to do." Gajeel's eyes narrowed on the girl as she stood now, with tight stubborn fist. She really was small, like ridiculously small and petite. Now that he saw her standing, he could really see it. Hell, she only just barely met the middle of his chest in height. Her large round eyes were boring into him now, with a strong and determined look, as she held her ground despite her fear. Her thin eyebrows were crossed, and the golden color of her bright eyes were burning into him, making him feel angry over the righteousness her look carried.

"Well yer gonna have to!" Gajeel replied, his voice rising as he stepped closer to the girl, in an attempt to intimidate her back down.

Levy could feel her heart pounding in her throat, but she didn't budge, instead she just bit down and looked at him as fiercely as she could.

"I won't let you hurt him anymore!" She shouted as Gajeel gave her a dark glowering look. His body was now planted right in front of her, his broad chest right in her face, as he stared down at her like the devil.

"And how do you plan on stoppin' me?" Came his voice like ice, so dark and seething with anger, that Levy felt chills run down her spine. She couldn't tell if he was threatening her or not, but she knew she couldn't back down. She couldn't let him kill this man; she would never forgive herself if she did. But he was right; there was no way she could even hope to stop him. He could easily overpower her, there had to be something else she could do, her mind was racing.

"I'll tell the police!" She shouted. "They're right around the corner! You won't be able to get away!" It was this threat that pushed Gajeel over the edge as he suddenly reached out, snatching her tiny arm and jerking her body up into him. Pulling her face closer to his, in such a fast motion that she didn't even have time to gasp.

"Yer not goin' ta do any of that!" He growled, his nose practically touching hers as his red eyes gleamed. "Cause I ain't leavin without im, even if that means I have to take you with me!" He added, his voice barking back. She could feel his warm breath as he spoke these words right in her face. She could also feel the tight grip on her arm. He wasn't hurting her, even as she struggled some in his grasp, but she could feel the hidden force behind it, as if he was just teasing her with what he could do to her without even trying.

Gajeel could smell a wintery scent coming from her as he held her there, staring at her. He couldn't seem to stop himself from noticing the smooth milky white texture, of her skin and the way her damp blue hair framed her face. He could feel his own heart pace quicken, as he felt her tiny arm trying to twist free. Her wrists were so small that he felt like his large hands could wrap around them twice over. He could feel heat moving to his neck, as he stared into her large doe like eyes. His sights traveling down to her cute button like nose and then to the thickness of her bottom lip.

Then just as suddenly as he grabbed her, he let her go. With a small propelling push of his hand, as if he couldn't bear to be that close to her for another second longer. His head immediately turned away from her and his body took a slight step back.

Levy caught herself; he hadn't pushed her too hard, but enough to get his point across. She stood there, her arms curling into herself and her cheeks going pink as relief filled her. Thankful that he hadn't hurt her, but her eyes went down in shame, as she didn't know what else she could do now, because there was no way she would ever be able to stop him.

There was a long moment of silence as Gajeel stared at the brick wall over his shoulder in confusion. Not understanding what had gotten into him, his rage boiling within his stomach. Then there was Levy staring at her feet, completely forlorn and at a loss for what she could do.

The snowflakes were still falling over them, as the smoke still billowed past. The burning smell was still clinging to the air, but the noise of sirens had died. Levy was slowly realizing that this was the same silence that she had felt earlier on her walk home, before all of this had happened. The very same peaceful atmosphere that was winter. Levy was playing with her fingers when she finally decided to speak.

"Gajeel…? That… is your name, right?" Gajeel stood there, a small smile washing over his lips, but he didn't move.

"Yea… You got it." He answered calmly, the anger in his tone all, but gone.

"Did you… Did you start that fire?" Levy questioned cautiously. At this she heard him laugh his unusual laugh once again.

"Nah." He stated. "_Friends_ of mine." He answered, as he looked back over his shoulder at her now, making her look back up at him as well. "Tryin' to stop me. Jus like you." He said. Levy heard his voice and then her eyes slowly looked over him again, this time noticing some slight singes in his clothing. Maybe that was why he wasn't wearing a coat in such weather, he had needed to take it off in the fire.

This thought made her suddenly shiver from the cold, as she was just remembering how cold she was. Her body was basically soaked now. She hadn't noticed it before, what with all of the adrenaline running through her.

Gajeel was watching as her tiny body began to shiver, her eyes were going downcast.

"You cold shrimp?" He asked with a smirk. "You should probably run along and get home." He added.

"Please just tell me." She begged, "Why are you after this man?" Gajeel looked down at the man who was still crying very quietly now.

"He stole from my boss." He stated. "His name is Bora and he is a bad person… Not to mention I owed him this beatin' fer a friend of mine." He stated, now glancing up at Levy with a scowl. "Someone like you, shouldn't be worrin' bout what happens to scum like him."

"And you?" Levy asked.

"I'm no better, but that's why I'm gonna be the one to handle him." Gajeel answered as he turned away from her, stepping up to the fallen man. Bora started to cower as Gajeel approached. His arms flying over his head as if that would somehow cover him. He was starting to sob and whimper loudly again. Gajeel stood there, his hard stare stabbing at Bora's back in disgust, as Levy watched him.

"Please don't kill him." She tried one last time. Gajeel just bent over, grabbing the back of the man's shirt and then he slowly started to pull him up.

"NO NO! PLEASE!" Bora began to beg and cry.

"These are my orders. Shut up!" Gajeel snapped at Bora, as he slowly brought the man over his shoulder. Then he turned towards Levy again, addressing her once more. "As I told you, nothin' fer you to be concernin' yer self with." He stated firmly.

"Gajeel…" Levy started to say, but she was interrupted by his shouts.

"LEAVE!" His red eyes were blazing back into hers with a newfound rage as she disobeyed. She watched him, her feet planted and her eyes sad as if she might cry. "Get outta here! Unless you wanna see what, I do to him!" He roared at her, making her eyes go wide with terror and that was when Levy's feet finally started to step back, away from him. She could feel the tears starting to well up in her eyes, as a sick feeling washed over her.

"Get the hell outta here! NOW! JUST FORGET EVEYTHING YOU'VE SEEN!" Gajeel raged at her with a booming voice and an arm going out, pointing in a direction and then that was it.

Levy finally turned around and began to sprint away, as fast as she could, to the other end of the alleyway. There she made it out onto the next street over, pausing to take a breath, but Gajeel was still shouting at her, urging her to run away further. She wasted no more time doing what she was told. Not being able to bear the sight of what was coming. She slammed her eyes shut and ran with all of her might through the snow. Tears began to spill down her face, as she made a straight line towards her dorm.

Levy could feel herself becoming so upset as she made that sprint home. It was so hard to keep it in, but she needed to get home as soon as possible and once she finally did. She slammed the door shut behind her, collapsing onto the floor of her dorm, soaked and crying, luckily her roommate was sound asleep. She threw off her soaked coat, boots and stockings onto the floor, by a heat vent, before leaning her body back against the door. She could feel her earmuffs getting in the way and so she then ripped them off as well. Finally allowing her messy blue strands to fall over her face, the snowflakes that clung to each one, melting upon contact with her hot skin, making the wet hair stick to her. Her cheeks were inflamed red from the cold, the running and her tears; her eyes were swollen and puffy. She stood up slowly, her body wobbling. Her clothes were still damp and she was still so cold as she panted. Each breath was stinging her from the inside out, from all of the icy air that had raked through her, during the run home.

She made her way to the bathroom to draw a bath, because she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep just yet. She slowly removed her damp clothing as she watched the rushing water pour out of the facet, with a relaxing sound. She couldn't help, but watch it as steam began to lift up from the stream. Her tears were drying as she became entranced by it.

She dipped her red, icy feet in slowly, feeling the burn as the water began to fill the tub. Slowly her cold body adjusted to the warm water, slowly sinking into it as it filled the tub. Soon she was in up to just below her nose, her eyes closing gently as she listed to the soft noise of the rushing water. She could feel how exhausted she was now. as the warmth of the bath filled her. Physically from the cold and all of the running she had done. Mentally from all the studying and stress she had been dealing with and now emotionally, because of everything she had just witnessed. _You were supposed to forget it all, remember?_ Her thoughts reminded her. _That's what he told you to do._

Levy opened her eyes at this and all she could think was, how? _How am I supposed to do that Gejeel?_

* * *

_I couldn't forget it; I couldn't forget what I saw that night and I couldn't forget meeting you Gajeel. Even as much as I wanted to._

"I couldn't…" She whispered.

"What was that?" Gajeel asked still hovering over Levy's back. Levy opened her eyes, the sound of booming music returning to her. She could see the wooden floor of the club once again and Gajeel's shadow still hanging over her. She was out of her memory and back in the present and here he was, hovering over her, just like that night.

Levy turned to face him, her large eyes matching his red ones with a hard stare as if she was annoyed by his presence. His grin widened and she could see those long canines of his, protruding like they always did. The metal piercings on his face were occasionally shining as the moving lights bounced off of them. Levy felt like she was having déjà vu, as he looked the very same as he did, the night they had met.

"Now that's quite the look shrimp. Are ya not happy ta see me?" He asked her in that deep arrogant voice of his.

"Gajeel." She stated his name seriously, getting his wide mouth to finally close, but now he was just smirking at her instead. "What are you doing here?" She questioned him firmly, but with little, to no emotion. He let loose one of his unique laughs, before answering her as if amused by her displeased tone.

"Definitely not." He answered his own question, completely ignoring hers. Then his red eyes slowly trailed from her face, down the length of her body with no shame, making her cheeks instantly flush pink. She was wearing a form fitting tank top dress, with a belt and a short skirt. Over that she had on a small short sleeve jacket and tall stockings over her legs.

Her hands went up to the rim of her jacket instinctively. Clinging to the fabric tightly and pulling it closed, as if she was suddenly aware of how much skin was exposed over her chest. She stood there awkwardly, as his eyes continued to drag their way down, over the curve of her waistline and then to her legs.

"Why am I here?" He questioned, still not hiding the fact that he was looking at _all_ of her. "What are _you_ doing here?" He asked, finally bringing his eyes back up to meet hers. Levy's brow lowered, as she shot him a disgusted look, her annoyance clearly showing.

"I asked you first!" She snapped and it was this response that finally made him rip his eyes off of her. His head shifted up and swiveled around as he took in the room with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Alright shrimp, if ya must know, work." He answered nonchalantly.

"Work." She repeated in a flat skeptical tone.

"You think I hang out at places like this?" He asked her, his red eyes meeting her face again. Levy glanced down, what he was saying, actually did make a lot of sense. Gajeel didn't strike her as the clubbing type, but it also worried her, seeing as she had a basic idea of what Gajeel's 'work' consisted of.

"What is Jose having you do?" She questioned bravely. Her eyes going back up, earning a snicker from him.

"You think I'd tell ya that shrimp?" He answered, now dawning his signature grin. "Hell no, but don't ya worry, because my business here is through anyways." He stated, making Levy breathe out in a sigh of relief. If he had already done whatever it was he was supposed to do, then that had to mean he would be leaving without causing any trouble or at least any noticeable trouble.

"Then what are you still doing here?" She asked earning a smug smirk from him as he bent down, moving his face towards hers.

"I saw you here." He answered smoothly, making the heat in Levy's cheeks turn up, as she bit down nervously. His eyes were quickly skimming down her neck again, but they moved back up before he continued. "But obviously, you want me gone, why's that?"

"W-why? Like you don't know?!" Levy uttered out in disbelief.

"Enlighten me." He stated and it was at this point, she pushed his shoulder back with her tiny hand, in an attempt to get him to back away from her. Really all she did, was succeed in pushing herself back as his body stayed planted, like the wall of muscle he was.

"Because I can't _stand_ you Gajeel!" She answered back angrily. Gajeel rose up now and laughed at her again at the response. Levy was dropping her arms at her sides in frustration with him. He was so arrogant and she hated that about him.

"So that's it eh?" He responded, once his laughter had ceased. Levy was glaring at him as her teeth clamped down, trying to control the wild anger that only _he_ seemed to stir within her.

"Of course! Haven't I made that clear! Just leave me alone!" She snapped, but Gajeel just revealed his teeth once again.

"I get it now." He stated making Levy look at him as if he were slow.

"Well it's about freaking time! It's a wonder that it took you this long to get it through that thick head of yours!" She exclaimed, just as Gajeel took a step closer, this action giving her pause and making her become uneasy as he towered over her. "Wait… W-What are you doing?" She choked out, her heart was beginning to pound.

"I know why yer here now, dressed like that." He replied arrogantly.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Levy questioned back, her voice low and apprehensive. "Maybe I come here all of the time! How would you know?!" She added getting louder.

"Ya don't." Gajeel stated simply, earning a hostile look from the girl. "I know what you're like Levy or did you forget? You don't come to this side of town and ya sure as hell don't come to places like this, so ya must be desperate." Gajeel finished, watching her with an evil gleam in his red eyes, his teeth bared. He got close to her once more, making her chest constrict into tight knots. "What's a matter? Hit too close ta home? Is that why ya want me gone? Am I ruinin' yer plans for the night?"

Levy's frustrations with Gajeel were through the roof, after having to listen to the rash barrage of theories he was spinning about her. He was far too presumptuous, but she swallowed it all up, until the very last comment, when she just couldn't bare it anymore. His persistence finally succeeding in unhinging her rage, as her arm came swinging up to meet his face, but her swiftness was no match for his. In one fluid motion, he caught her wrist, making her stare at him wide eyed, as he held her hand in place.

_What were you thinking?! Did you forget how dangerous this man is Levy?!_ Her thoughts were now scolding her, as her whole body began to quiver under his grasp. Any struggling she did was all in vain, as panic began to set in. He had her now and he showed no signs of letting her go. All she could do was watch as his eyes moved from hers, to the wrist he was holding up by his face.

"What's this?" He questioned calmly. His grip tightening just ever so slightly, making one of Levy's eyes wince, more out of fear than pain. She closed them; her head looking down and away as she braced herself for whatever was coming next. She couldn't speak. It was as if her throat had closed up. She could feel her knees going weak. Fear had completely taken over, making her helpless as he held her there so effortlessly. Her complexion was beginning to turn pale, making his effects on her completely visible. She probably would have collapsed, if it weren't for him holding her up. He glanced back at her; his grin was gone now and replaced with a scowl.

"You were gonna slap me, right?" He questioned, forcing Levy to open her eyes Her heartbeat was resounding in her ears. "Because ya can't _stand_ me? No, that's not what I think." He said coolly, his voice quiet. "I _think…" _He started to say, as he turned his sights back on her captured wrist. "That you can't_ stand_… That you _want_ me…" He finished with a voice deep, before closing his eyes slowly and then placing his lips on Levy's wrist.

Levy watched him, her face going from pale to a hot red, almost instantaneously. The rapid change in body temperature brought on by his bold action, successfully making her dizzy. She could feel the coolness of sweat on the back of her neck as his warm lips gently pressed against her skin. She was a prisoner of shock as she watched him, completely exasperated and unable to think.

_Do something Levy_! Her mind shouted and that was when she began to squirm under his grip, with more force than ever and just as his lips disappeared so did his hold on her. Her form suddenly jetted back a few steps away from him, pulling her now free arm back towards her body protectively. She stared at him with her large innocent eyes as if he had just violated her and for once he wasn't smirking at her smugly. Instead he was just watching her with a hard stare, almost as if he had been completely serious.

But he couldn't be, could he? He was just teasing her again, like he had the last time she saw him. It was what he did; he was full of himself and he seemed to have this notion that every woman wanted him.

"What are you doing?!" She questioned him demandingly.

"Whatever I want." He answered simply. No arrogance, no smirks or grins in his voice this time. "You should try it sometime."

"I _don't_ want you Gajeel." She answered defiantly.

"Of course you don't." He answered back sarcastically, his form coming towards her again.

"Don't touch me." She started to say as she moved away again.

"Then just run away from me." He responded, speaking over her. "I won't chase you. I think ya know that." He said, moving close to her again, his hand now reaching towards her face as Levy backed up, against a table. She stood there watching him, her face red with heat as his hand hung there between them.

"I-I can't. I told Lucy I'd stay here and wait for her."

"Excuses." Gajeel spoke as his fingers slowly went against her cheek, feeling her warmth. She stood there, still, against his touch as his thumb went around and under to the other side of her face, successfully cupping her chin with his large hand. She was amazed by how softly he was touching her with his rough hand, as he gently pushed her head up to look at him. "You could have stopped me or gotten away from me at any point now. You could have screamed, yelled, called fer help… What with all these people here… If you really thought, you were in danger. And yer too smart to forget that, so then why din't you?" He asked her knowingly, his stare blazing into hers.

"I…" She uttered as Gajeel's head neared hers. It looked as if he was leaning in to kiss her and Levy just stood there frozen, letting him do as he pleased. Completely entranced and at a loss for everything, it was like she couldn't even think coherent thoughts.

"You what?" He spoke as his head came so close, that the tip of his nose was grazing hers.

"I don't want any trouble…" She finally breathed out. Her stomach was flipping as she watched him close his eyes and then he rested his forehead against hers. His lips were just a touch away, when she found her voice again. "I want you to leave."

He paused there for a second, his warm breath against her face. The pressure of his forehead leaning against hers. His hand still resting on her cheek, his thumb swaying over the skin, feeling her softly, but he didn't move any closer. He didn't close the distance with his lips. Instead he just hung over them for a second longer, before slowly moving his head back and away, his hand still holding her chin.

She watched his eyes open as his warmth disappeared and he gave her the stare of a starved animal, so full of disappointment. Slowly his hand slid off of her face and the look of desperation faded from his features and was replaced with a weak smirk.

"Fine have it yer way, shrimp." He spoke almost in a sigh, his voice easy and light. It was the last thing she had expected from him. She had expected more protest, or anger, maybe even force, but she got none of that.

"That-t's it?" Gajeel's hands move to his sides in confusion.

"What were you expectin'?" He questioned as Levy finally eased her body off of the table she had been backed up against.

"I-" She began to say, but Gajeel quickly cut her off.

"Never mind, jus forget it." He said it awkwardly, almost as if he didn't want to know, then he looked back towards her. "Look I'll leave ya alone, but I ain't leavin, not just yet." He stated, changing the subject and this made Levy raise an eyebrow at him skeptically. The mood between them was easing back to normal.

"Why?" She asked him flatly and this made that grin of his flare up once again.

"You really need ta learn to stop askin' me so many questions little girl. Yer never gonna get any answers."

"Fine!" She snapped. "Whatever! I don't care anymore! Please just go away and leave me alone, before my friends comes back!" At this Gajeel let out another one of his odd little laughs, his eyes closing in amusement. It was so unusual to see him make a face like that. A genuine looking smile, where he didn't look deranged for once.

"Yer so easily worked up." He replied. "I like it." He added gleefully.

"Go!" Levy shouted as she pointed elsewhere, making him finally start to turn away from her.

"Don't worry, I'm leavin'." He said calmly as he began to take a few steps away, but his head turned back, so that one eye could look at her, from over his shoulder. "But just remember I'll be here, if ya change yer mind." He added slyly, making Levy just bite down angrily as his head moved back forwards once again.

Then he slowly walked away disappearing behind the bodies of people without so much as another word. Finally leaving Levy alone with all of her frustrations over his surprise appearance.

* * *

**Alleyways seem so cliché to me. I even used them in my other story, but that's okay. It's all just for practice right? So Gajeel is gone, but not for long, so don't worry. This ended up going much further than I had originally imagined between them, but I am quite okay with that. Please tell me what you think, any theories building, thoughts, ideas? Did you like the chapter or not, if not then why? Please be constructive in your reviews if you wish to criticize, so I know where to improve. **

**And ****Thank you**** so much for following this story, reviewing it, adding it to your favorites list or even just reading it. I write to entertain and so I love nothing more than to share what I have.**

* * *

**Responses to my Reviewers****:**

** .39566**: Thank you so much! I am very happy to hear you are enjoying the story so far and yes I try to be thorough with characters, as I find their development to be the most interesting part of any story. I hope you will continue to read and thank you so much for your review!

**Katatsumurii****: **Yea unfortunately that seems to be one my biggest issues, is how wordy I can get by saying the same thing over and over again, but in different ways. I'll try to watch that in the future now that you've gone and pointed it out to me. It makes me a little more aware. Anyways I'm glad you enjoyed it so far and hopefully you will keep reading and will still find the story interesting. Thank you so much for taking the time to review! Feedback is very appreciated as always and thank you even more for reading!

**Shizuka23**: I hope you will be happy to see, that there is more to read and it is quite long. I'm sad that you were sad, but pleased to hear that you found is suspenseful! Hopefully you will feel the same about this chapter! Thank you for reading and reviewing especially!


	3. Eyes

**A/N: Just a little warning. This chapter is long and they will probably all end up being quite long, because I am trying to bust my way through the story as quickly as possible. Also, there is another flashback in this one, which explains a little bit more about Gajeel and Levy's complicated history with each other. It's the only other one I plan on including for now, unless the story continues on past the point where I intend on ending it. Hopefully that's okay with everybody. Everything I include in the story is in there for one reason or another.**

**I apologize for any errors I may have missed.**

* * *

**Recap: **

"Look I'll leave ya alone, but I ain't leavin, not just yet." He stated, changing the subject and this made Levy raise an eyebrow at him skeptically. The mood between them was easing back to normal.

"Why?" She asked him flatly and this made that grin of his flare up once again.

"You really need ta learn to stop askin' me so many questions little girl. Yer never gonna get any answers."

"Fine!" She snapped. "Whatever! I don't care anymore! Please just go away and leave me alone, before my friends comes back!" At this Gajeel let out another one of his odd little laughs, his eyes closing in amusement. It was so unusual to see him make a face like that. A genuine looking smile, where he didn't look deranged for once.

"Yer so easily worked up." He replied. "I like it." He added gleefully.

"Go!" Levy shouted as she pointed elsewhere, making him finally start to turn away from her.

"Don't worry, I'm leavin'." He said calmly as he began to take a few steps away, but his head turned back, so that one eye could look at her, from over his shoulder. "But just remember I'll be here, if ya change yer mind." He added slyly, making Levy just bite down angrily as his head moved back forwards once again.

Then he slowly walked away disappearing behind the bodies of people without so much as another word. Finally leaving Levy alone with all of her frustrations over his surprise appearance.

* * *

**Monster**

**Chapter 3 Eyes **

Gajeel stalked off towards the bar, his grin slowly fading into an unfriendly scowl. His arms were swinging at his sides as he made a path through the crowd with his large body, not minding who he ran into. Most of the patrons were clearing out of his way on their own accord once they spotted his monstrous form stomping to wards them. His fists and teeth were clenched tightly out of frustration. His mind was stuck on a loop of the scene he had just walked away from, stirring a horde of unwanted emotions that he would rather _not_ deal with and it was all, because of her.

The only reason Gajeel had even come to such a place was for a briefing with some of Jose's associates who had insisted on that location. He actually hated clubs, because he didn't like to dance and if he was going to be drinking, then he'd much rather do it somewhere quieter and less crowded. He had been dreading the whole ordeal up until the point he had spotted Levy in the club. Once he knew she was there too, the meeting might as well have fallen on deaf ears as she became about the only thing on his mind.

He couldn't help it; there was just something alluring about her. She was nothing like any of the women he usually took up with, cut from a completely different cloth. One that was far beyond his grasp and he was well aware of this. The world she belonged to was like a parallel to the one he lived in, with hers being devoid of darkness and his being drenched in it. They were like night and day almost quite literally, with her living day by day in the sunlight and him walking the shadows at night.

Despite this, Gajeel had seen enough of Levy to get an idea of what kind of person she was and it made sense that she wouldn't want anything to do with him. She actually had a fully functional head on her shoulders for one thing, which wasn't usually what he went for, but with her it was part of the draw. The irony being that this same draw also had everything to do with why she didn't want him back, as she was far too smart to get involved with someone like him. This reason was only one among the many, why Levy McGarden peaked Gajeel's interest.

There weren't very many people that he could say that about. Gajeel wasn't really a 'people' person in general. He tolerated them to the degree he needed to and didn't go out of his way to make friends. This was for the best really, because his work kept him too busy and the consistency of it didn't really allow for any kind of social life, other than the fellow members of Jose's organization. Even out of that group of people there were really only a select few whom he considered worthy enough to converse with, all of them being on par with his status. This small group was only made up of four others, other than Jose himself and really there was only one among the four, whom he referred to as his friend. That was about the extent of Gajeel's social life, he didn't really find pleasure in spending time with others and overall he preferred his solitude. Except for when it came to Levy. She was something else entirely and he often times found himself behaving differently around her.

First off, he had met her completely on accident while on the job and she had actually gotten in his way, purposely. That alone made her worth remembering, because when he had first laid eyes on her, all he had been able to recognize in her, was terror. That was the best description for the look she had given him that night and it was all too familiar to Gajeel. For every time, he saw the expression of 'terror' on someone's face, directed at him, he welcomed it like a son coming home from war. He reveled in the fear he brought out of people. He found their reactions greatly entertaining and was often amused just as he had been with Levy that night. Her responses to him had been what he had expected, up until the part where she didn't try to run away or even scream. Then to Gajeel's own amazement, a few minutes later she was standing up to him in an attempt to try and protect a man she didn't even know, but this wasn't even what had rocked him the most.

The part that had really struck a chord within him, was the moment she had asked him not to kill the man he had already beaten to a bloody mess. The look on her face when she had spoken those words to him, were forever etched in his brain like the scars on his skin. Her expression overlaid with such hope, as if she somehow believed, that he was actually capable of being something better than _what_ he was. Her golden eyes searching over his being, for some kind of strain of humanity, as if she somehow knew, that he was just possessed by his actions, a victim of the life style he lived. And it was that very look of hers, that made Gajeel finally rekindle the long forgotten feeling of guilt. A feeling he had been forced to abandon years ago in order to survive and do what needed to be done.

It had both greatly amazed and troubled him, because it was the last thing he needed and she had forced him to deal with it all over again. And now whenever he saw her, he couldn't help himself. Something would just come over him and he knew that he just couldn't leave her be, even when she demanded it. He couldn't even blame her for wanting nothing to do with him. No smart, good girl, in the right mind would dare remain in his presence by choice, but at the same time Gajeel couldn't help, but feel like Levy's distaste for him was all a front.

It was the whole reason why he had called her out on it tonight and why he had been so persistent. He had just had this slinking feeling, that deep down she wanted him just as badly as he wanted her. And oh, did he want her… She had been on his mind way too much since that first night they had met and that was well over three years ago, even after only seeing her a handful of times within that span.

At first he hadn't had too much trouble moving on from the guilt she had revived within him, seeing as he didn't see her for months after that. But every once in a while, he would catch a glimpse of her walking somewhere in town and then sure enough he'd be hearing her voice in the back of his head, while on a job later that same night. Successfully resurfacing the dead feeling he had buried long ago once again, and if she wasn't haunting him in that way than she was haunting him in others, perhaps far worse ways.

Whenever he would find himself a woman for the night, he couldn't seem to stop his brain from pondering Levy again. His curiosities peeking in a deep desire to touch, that white skin of hers, to be fleshed up against her petite, yet curved form. His thoughts so desperately wanting to fill in the blanks, that her clothes covered up, because he just couldn't seem to stop himself from eyeballing her, each and every time she was nearby. She was exactly what he wanted and the fact that he couldn't have her, just made it that much worse. All he could do was stare and tease her as pay back, for how she teased him each and every time he laid eyes on her without even meaning to. It was driving him through a wall and the only thing he could think to do about it, was drink.

That was exactly what he had planned on doing too, now that he had seen her and gotten so close, only to be rejected. He couldn't just leave without having a few, it was the only way he would be able to relax and so that was why he was B-lining it for the bar. He was so lost in anger and disappointment, as he marched his way up to it, that he didn't even notice the large breasted blond girl that walked by him until he had arrived at the bar, where someone was blatantly staring at her.

Upon finally reaching the bar, Gajeel immediately spotted two things that displeased him greatly. The first one being the rowdy group of people surrounding the bar; they were doing a splendid job of blocking any and all paths to the bartender. They seemed to be in the middle of watching some epic drinking game that involved a red faced, tall brunette girl. Then there was the second thing that annoyed Gajeel far more, and all too familiar face sitting on a stool at the only open corner. Familiar wasn't even the right word, as Gajeel had just seen this man minutes ago, in his meeting. Before he had approached Levy and here the familiar man still was, staring at the blond that had just walked away, with his back and elbows leaning against the tabletop of the bar.

Gajeel stepped before the man promptly. His heavy boot thudding the ground loudly, in an attempt to get the idiot's attention. His huge body purposely blocking his line of sight from the unaware girl he had been eyeing.

"Black Steel! Come on man! You're blocking the view." The man spoke in a deep voice. His neck was stretching up high in an attempt to look past Gajeel's shoulder, with his beady eyes. He was obviously more concerned with what he was missing out on, rather than the glare Gajeel was sending his way.

He was a man of average height, with a decently muscular looking physique; his forearms looking like they held the most mass. His face was long, with a rectangular shaped chin and an oddly shaped nose that pointed downwards. The most noticeable thing about him though, was his frizzy fro like hair that was sported into two puffs, one off to each side of his head. That and the fact that he was ugly.

"Thibault." Gajeel growled his name finally earning the man's eyes. "What the hell are ya even doin'? Didn't ya hear me say we were done here?" Gajeel questioned demandingly as he folded his arms over his chest. "You shoulda been gone with the rest of yer lackeys. Now you better hightail yer ass out, before I let yer boss know, you are still here." Gajeel replied pointing a thumb over his shoulder. Thibault just looked at Gajeel, a huge cheeky smiling filling his face as his arms went out casually.

"Go ahead and tell'im." He replied with a short laugh. "He won't care, he is probably too _preoccupied_ by now." He added, making Gajeel close his eyes, as if wishing he hadn't heard that part. "I'm not on the job right now anyways. I'm just on the hunt. Look at this place, nice joint, with _nice_ people." He finished, his head following another girl that walked by just behind Gajeel as he spoke. Gajeel felt his stomach twist for a moment, as his teeth clamped down in disgust. He couldn't stand Thibault, as far as he could tell at least. He hadn't been working with his group that closely, but he already knew that much, from what little time he had spent with the man.

Their boss, Banaboster, was head of the Twilight Ogre organization. Their small claim to fame, being that they owned the only casino/hotel in Magnolia. Jose had started working with them recently for two major reasons. One being that their business was legal, and two being that their boss also disliked the other major power player in Magnolia, Makarov. They certainly weren't Gajeel's most favorite group to work with, but they were tolerable. They did as they were told, allowing Jose to pull the strings, because all they were really after was money. Gajeel had been able to remain patient with most of them for this reason, even though he found their money-grubbing ways and brutish personalities, annoying.

Then there was Thibault, something about this man got under Gajeel's skin. He was Banaboster's right hand man, just as Gajeel was Jose's, so that meant he had been seeing him a lot lately and he had begun to notice a pattern. The way he looked and talked about women, there was something different about it. Gajeel couldn't quite put his finger on it, but something just felt off. The words he would use just didn't sit right with him. He hadn't seen anything though, so he just let it go for the time being, but his distaste for the man only grew with each passing second in his company.

"You need ta leave." Gajeel stated coldly with a steely glare, but Thibault just brushed him off. For whatever reason, he seemed quite unafraid of Gajeel.

"I'll be leaving when I find the one I want." Thibault answered back smugly, before smirking as he noticed Gajeel's dead stare. He let loose that stupid boorish laugh of his, before responding to Gajeel's fierce expression. "Come on Black Steel, lighten up! Works done and I'm not about to let a trip to a place like this go to waste!" He exclaimed as Gajeel looked down at the ground with clamped teeth, he was trying to remain calm, but his folded arms were tensing up significantly. Thibault raised a long thin eyebrow at Gajeel before continuing. "Besides… you can't tell me you weren't thinking the same thing?" He questioned coyly as if he somehow already knew, but Gajeel made no movement, except for a brief spasm of muscle as he could feel that deep seeded fury building within him. "Why else would _you_ still be here then?" Thibault added, his head moving closer to Gajeel's as if he was trying to be quiet. "There someone here, you plan on taking?" He asked slyly, draining the last of Gajeel's patience. It wasn't just what he was implying, but his word choice as well. There was just something malice in his phrasing, as if there was some kind of double meaning behind his words, a deeper darker purpose in store.

"Will you shut yer stupid fuckin' mouth!" Gajeel snapped, his head going up with teeth bared. Thibault's eyes glanced up and darted over the rage-fueled expression Gajeel carried, his hair reminding him of the fur, on an animal, when it's bristled up and ready to attack. His fangs were also exposed, only furthering the image. He paused for a moment, staring at Gajeel bewilderedly, before finally allowing the small outburst to vanish from his mind with a new realization. He greeted Gajeel's face with a wide knowing grin, as if humored by his newfound idea.

"Well now I know that's it! Why else would ya get so defensive?" He asked as he closed his eyes and shrugged his shoulders. "But for some reason ya don't sound too happy." He opened his eyes and sent Gajeel a far superior smirk, before continuing. "Did ya already get turned down or something? That's too bad champ." Thibault jested with mock concern, before following up with another deep laugh, but that was the last straw for Gajeel. His arm was already shooting out and grabbing the fabric of Thibault's collar, pulling the man right off of the stool he had been sitting in. Thibault's beady eyes grew wide as he was suddenly jerked forward, his face practically making impact with Gajeel's narrow eyed stare.

"What did I tell you again…?" Gajeel hissed out, "Oh yea…" He answered his own question, his fingers squeezing the fabric of Thibault's shirt tighter, as his arm muscles flexed with rage. "Shut your fucking mouth." He made sure to state and annunciate each word clearly, before letting his arm fly back behind him, the man he had been holding, going with it. Thibault caught his balance as he glared at Gajeel's back. Gajeel was now taking a seat in the bar stool he had just been planted in, not seconds ago. "I ain't leavin just yet, because I planned on havin' a drink and nothing more..." Gajeel added, still with his back to the man, as he waited in the bar stool to be noticed by one of the busy bar keepers. Thibault was standing with legs apart and a finger pointing at Gajeel accusingly, his eyebrows shot up the length of his forehead in irritation.

"You are a short-tempered son of a bitch! Can't ya take a joke!?" He was yelling at Gajeel's back, his voice a bit shaken.

"Cry bout it, why don't ya then?" Gajeel replied with a roll of his eyes, taking his turn to fain concern now. "Now who's the bitch?" He added mockingly his head turning, his red eyes landing on Thibault again, before turning back away, uninterested in whatever the idiot was going to say next. Thibault was shooting Gajeel his own glare as he began to yell again.

"I don't need to take this from you! You're not the boss of me! And just so ya know, you didn't scare me away! I'm not going anywhere, not until I get what I want!"

"Fine. I don't give a shit what ya do now. Just get the hell outta my sight." Gajeel stated, his fist banging on the table. "Where the hell is the damn bar keeper!?" He shouted, his noise being drowned out, by the surrounding crowd. He really could use that drink right about now and he hated waiting for anything.

Thibault stood there staring daggers at Gajeel's back, with his hands firmly glued to his hips defiantly. Gajeel was completely ignoring him now and for some reason he felt accomplished about that. Now that Gajeel was no longer pushing him out the door, he could do as he pleased. And with that in mind, he finally walked away from Gajeel and the bar without another word.

Gajeel listened to Thibault's footsteps as he finally walked away, before letting out a breath through his nose. His red eyes glancing back to where he had gone, _maybe I will stick around a little longer than originally planned. What with that guy roamin' around here, I feel like I oughtta_… He sighed again. _I do not like him… _His thoughts spoke as his fist banged back down on the tabletop again.

"Oi! Bartender! Can I get some service over here er what?!"

* * *

Levy was standing in the very same spot both Lucy and Gajeel had left her in mere minutes ago, watching the club goers around her uneasily. Most of them were standing in groups of at least three or more around a table, drink in hand and smile dawned on their faces as they conversed and laughed with one another. Others looked sweaty and lazy eyed, either drunk or just beat from dancing. Couples were clinging to each other as if they might fall over without the other's support, in just about every corner of the room. The women were all dressed in short skirts and snug fitting dresses. Meanwhile the men were wearing fancy button up shirts with nice pants, or slacks.

Levy's eyes darted around the crowded room, taking in the overall atmosphere of people enjoying themselves with a distressed look over her face, as she realized she was the odd man out. She was the tiny spec of gray among a fascinating array of colors, that filled that room and brought it to life. Standing out and away from the others, yet still unnoticed and completely alone. She looked nothing like any of these people, even dressed as she was and it had nothing to do with her looks and everything to do with who she was as a person. As much as she hated admitting it to herself, Gajeel had been completely right about her not being the kind of person to go to these types of places. Even when Lucy had been with her, she hadn't acted any better really, because they were both, so out of their element and then there was Gajeel…

He didn't belong with these people either. He certainly wasn't dressed nice and he looked far too rough for a nice place like this. _Although his actions spoke differently_, Levy thought with an eyebrow lowered as she watched a man kiss the hand of his date, the image almost mirroring the way Gajeel had kissed her wrist.

Yes, the way Gajeel had moved in on her, actually reminded her a lot of the surrounding crowd. In fact, in the last few minutes she had just watched several men either snake an arm around, or reach out a hand towards a girl, in an effort to kiss her with no argument on the woman's part, as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Levy glanced down at her wrist with a perplexed look. Was that supposed to be normal? Was that how the dating scene worked these days? She hadn't thought so, but she was quickly realizing she really hadn't any idea anymore.

Gajeel had seemed so forward to her, but maybe that was just how most people were these days? Maybe she had been the abnormal one by moving away from his advances? Maybe her thoughts on dating were all outdated and she needed to broaden her mind?

She paused again, her eyes glancing back up and noticing the familiarity, that the club goers carried for each other once more. It was just as Gajeel had been with her and why shouldn't it be? He did know her after all, and maybe that was why she hadn't felt as out of place, when he had been standing with her. But at the same time, she couldn't help, but wonder how many of these people were actually just meeting for the first time. She had a sneaking suspicion that it was the majority of them, despite how comfortable they all seemed with each other and that thought left a bad taste in her mouth.

No, the more she thought about it, maybe one night stands with strangers were not what she wanted after all, even though she had ranted about it earlier with Lucy. Her eyes went downcast, falling over her hand as she rung them together in front of her.

_It would have to be someone I know. I can't imagine being that intimate, with someone I've never met before_. She thought as her mind drifted back to the way Gajeel's hand had touched her cheek.

Her head snapped up at the memory making her cheeks flush. _Not Gajeel_, her mind affirmed, but this didn't stop the images of him leaning into kiss her, from returning to her brain, making her eyes shift up towards the ceiling. He had been so careful with her in that moment and that hadn't been what she had expected from him. Not with everything she knew about him thus far. His shady work, his arrogant personality, his rough voice, his scary appearance, his large physique and much to her own dismay of knowing this, but supposedly his sex as well... Gentle, not exactly being the word that came to mind when she thought about it.

She subconsciously brought a hand to her forehead in embarrassment; really wishing she hadn't let her mind wander in that direction. It would have to be a cold day in hell for her to actually admit to him, that she thought about that, _ever_. Her dignity holding out against that ego of his and over her own wants and desires, because when push came to shove, Gajeel Redfox was just bad news. He was not the kind of person she should never get involved with, _ever_, even if he made it abundantly clear that he wanted her. Even if deep down she kind of wondered what it would be like to spend a night with him…

"Levy!" Came Lucy's voice crashing into her mind, causing her to jump right out of her scandalous thoughts. She let out a small alarmed squeak as the blond suddenly appeared in front of her. "I'm back and boy do I have news… for… you." Lucy was saying her words tapering off as she got a look at Levy's bright red face. "Um… you okay Levy?" She questioned with a tilt of her head and a puzzled face.

"Oh yea! I'm just great!" Levy uttered out with a brief innocent laugh.

"Why's your face all red?" Lucy asked next with narrowed eyes. Levy's hands shot up to her face in alarm.

"Oh, is it?" She questioned, feeling the heavy warmth that had gathered in her own cheeks. _Great_… she was thinking. _Damn you Gajeel! This is all your fault! If you had just left me alone, then my mind would have never of gone there…_ Her thoughts complained as her hands dragged off of her face. "I think I just got kind of hot. That's it really, so don't worry." She answered, trying to ignore the double meaning of her own words. Then she looked down, finally noticing that the blond was holding a drink in each hand. "What're those?" Levy asked eyeing the drinks in Lucy's hands. Lucy's dark eyes scaled down to each drink in her hand, before glancing back up to Levy.

"Oh... oh yea! These are for us, because… Well…" Lucy paused, her eyes shifting up towards the ceiling "I think we're gonna be here a while." Levy stared at Lucy for a moment in confusion.

"I take it, you didn't find Cana then?" She asked, but Lucy just smiled at her bitterly.

"Oh I found her." She answered flatly.

"I feel like there's a 'but', to this story." Levy stated as she noticed Lucy's less than thrilled expression.

"She's on a one-way bus to margarita Ville and who knows when she'll be back." Lucy replied as her head neared Levy's with an intense stare. "I mean oh my gawd Levy! Ya should have seen it! There's like twenty guys all gathered around her at the bar, just watching her pound drink after drink! It's ridiculous! I couldn't even get near her!" Lucy exclaimed, her eyes going wide and her arms rising up some, but not too high as she was still holding the two very full glasses. Levy couldn't help, but laugh at Lucy's reaction and at Cana's antics.

"I kind of wish I had!" She replied earning a smile from Lucy now.

"Well okay… It was pretty funny… But it also means we're going to have to wait now, to leave. Luckily, I at least had a few dollars on me, so I was able to buy us these!" She cheered holding out one of the glasses towards Levy, who took the cold wet glass hesitantly. It was a large glass, full to the brim with ice and some kind of a dark liquid; it also had a lemon wedge on the rim. "It's a long island iced tea." Lucy stated. "Since we're going to have to be stuck here, I figured we might as well drink a little to break the ice."

"Yea… makes sense." Levy replied eyeing the glass in her hand as its condensation ran down the sides.

"Try not to let it go to waste, because I used the last of my money on them… Unless you have any?" Lucy replied, adding the question to the end. Levy just gave her a bright looking smile and shook her head, her eyes closing.

"Nope!" She opened her eyes. "Not really at least! Sorry Lucy, I was kind of counting on Cana." At that Lucy let out a breath and let her arm fall uselessly in front of her.

"Yea… me too. Last time we ever agree to let her 'fund' our night out." She stated as if annoyed. "But whatever! It's fine!" She added as if trying to convince herself of that, making Levy laugh once again.

"It will be!" Levy replied ringing her free arm with Lucy's free one. "Now come on, if we're going to be stuck here, we might as well try and make the most of it!" Levy said smiling brightly as she began to lead the blond.

"Oh yea? What's gotten into you?" Lucy asked with a raised eyebrow as they began to walk through the crowd. "It's like your mood's done a 180." She added with a laugh. "You're acting like the Levy I remember before last weekend!" Lucy exclaimed referring to Levy's normally chipper attitude. Overall Levy was usually a very positive person, cute and upbeat, but lately the stress had been weighing on her hard, since the incident with Jet and Droy the weekend before.

"Aw, I just wanta enjoy a night out with my best friend, is all! I'm just so tired of feeling sorry for myself. Let's just have some fun." Levy spoke pausing to glance up at Lucy with her large eyes. "Deal?"

Lucy also paused to glance back up at Levy, noticing the sincerity and seriousness that came over her friend's features. Then she felt herself smile at Levy blissfully.

"Deal." She answered and then the two girls continued their walk towards the crowded dance floor of the club.

* * *

After a few minutes of sifting through the ocean of people Levy and Lucy had finally made it back to the outskirts of the dance floor. The music was blasting around them forcing them to rely on body language to communicate with each other, unless they shouted or spoke right into the other's ear. They decided to remain near the outer edge of the dance floor for the time being so that they could drink a little before trying to really dance amongst the tight knit group of dancers.

Within minutes of drinking the cold liquid, Levy could feel the power behind the beverage she was sipping. It was a lot stronger than she had imagined it would be, especially for her tiny low tolerance body. She could feel the burn of tequila on her lips, as it splashed around the insides of her stomach, making her whole being warm. She had only had about a fourth of it, but she could already feel her brow dampening and her cheeks flushing. She looked from the glass in her hand, to her friend who was already beginning to dance a lot more as she also sipped at her drink.

She could feel the beat of the music through the floor and she couldn't help, but move along with it faintly as well. Lucy had already downed about half of her drink and Levy could swear the blond was already feeling it as she watched her. How strong were these drinks really? It was entirely possibly Lucy was just dancing that way, to make her laugh, but Levy couldn't really tell. Either way she was definitely getting a kick out of watching the blond move. That was until she felt her chest constrict into tight knots and her stomach drop as if she had stood up too fast.

Levy's head snapped up at the odd chilling feeling, as it was all too familiar. She looked over her shoulder and was met with two red irises with black slit-like pupils, staring her down from across the room. It was Gajeel, still there and dawning her with that intense stare of his, this time the difference being she had caught him in the act. Before, it had been as if she had felt the weight of his eyes on her, but hadn't actually spotted him. He was standing there with his back leaned up against the wall of the club, he had one foot propped up and his arms folded over his chest, with one hand clutching a half empty glass of gold liquid.

They met eyes for a brief second and Levy just glanced long enough to notice that he was smirking at her, before looking away, her head snapping forward again. Her eyes were wide as they went to the floor in front of Lucy's feet. It was like there was no escaping him and she didn't know what to do about it, other than to ignore him completely, but that was easier said than done. She could literally feel the presence of his stare scaling over her form and it was especially hard to ignore him, when she knew right where he was standing.

She closed her eyes for a moment, her brain started flooding with images of their earlier encounter. _No! Stop it Levy! Don't you see he's doing this on purpose? He's trying to get to you and you can't let him! You can't let him win!_ Her thoughts were screaming, _you came here to have fun with your friends, don't let Gajeel of all people get in your way_! Levy opened her eyes, her brow going crossed with a determined face. _That's right_, she thought as her head went back up, her fists clenching into tight balls as she let the wave of chills wash over her, in an attempt to rid herself of the uneasiness he brought on. The knowledge of his presence was looming over her, like that of a human being looming over its own shadow, even when he was probably a good fifteen feet away. She held her head up proudly, before bringing her eyes back to the drink in her hand, _maybe this will help me forget he's here_. And with that thought, Levy brought the drink to her lips and tipped it back as if trying to down the whole thing in a matter of seconds.

Lucy stopped dancing for a brief second as she noticed Levy attempting to down her drink. The blond quickly reached up grabbing Levy's arm causing the girl to stop, before she could get much of the liquid down her throat. Levy just glanced up at Lucy, unaware of what she was doing by stopping her.

"Whoa take it easy!" Lucy was shouting over the noise, her voice just barely audible. "Remember we only have one, what's the hurry?!" Lucy asked with a shrug.

Levy just looked at her friend with an uneasy smile and let out a nervous laugh. Lucy was watching Levy for a moment as the shorter girl paused; she was trying to think up an excuse she could tell the blond for her hasty actions. But it was within these few seconds, that Lucy's chocolate eyes shifted off of Levy slowly, to something that stuck out behind the shorter girl in the distance.

Levy was watching Lucy now, as her eyes grew abnormally large and her mouth fell open and her finger came up, clearly pointing at something. She had a pretty good idea of what her blond friend was fretting about, but she turned her head to glance over her shoulder again, just to be sure. Her heart pounded against her chest as she saw exactly what she had feared. Just as she had suspected Lucy had finally noticed Gajeel standing there, eyeing her. She quickly turned back towards Lucy, praying he hadn't seen the fearful look in her eye, grabbing the blonde's pointing hand and forcing it down, bringing Lucy's face close to hers.

"L-Levy!" Lucy was uttering into the shorter girl's ear, clearly alarmed by the large scary looking man, with his eyes in their direction. "That scary guy over there! I'm pretty sure he's staring at you!" She was exclaiming, causing Levy's hand to go up and over the blonde's loud mouth.

"Shh Lucy! I know!" Levy snapped. She had suddenly grown very paranoid of Gajeel overhearing them, even though there was no way he possibly could over all of the noise. Lucy blinked at Levy, once the smaller girl's hand was removed from her face.

"You noticed already?" Lucy questioned. "Well then why the hell didn't you say anything?! We could have left this spot!" Lucy practically shouted at the girl, as if outraged. Levy paused, looking to the side with a roll of her eyes, before answering.

"Wouldn't matter anyways…" She stated blatantly. "He would probably still find me either way. I figured I'd just try and ignore him." She added, her head turning just enough so that she could see his dark shape in the corner of her eye. Lucy watched Levy for a minute, her face perplexed and her non-drink hand going to her hip sternly.

"Wait a minute! You mean to tell me that you know that creep?!" Lucy questioned as Levy looked back at her guiltily. Her eyes darted up to the ceiling and she hesitated before speaking.

"Well… I mean… You could say that." Levy answered trying to be vague, but Lucy wasn't buying it.

"Levy!" Lucy exclaimed earning the girl's large eyes back on her. "What the hell?! How- how do you..." She began to say as her eyes went back up to the man who was still staring right in their direction with an evil smirk. She could feel herself gulping as she once again took in his huge frame and long hair, his many visible piercings and scars. She removed her brown eyes quickly as she could swear his red ones were piercing right through her and Levy's back. "How the hell do you know him?!" She finally choked out as if startled by this news.

Levy narrowed her eyes on Lucy for a moment, quickly coming up with something she could tell Lucy about how she knew Gajeel that wouldn't involve anything legally sensitive. She slowly turned her head back to where Gajeel was standing, matching eyes with him almost instantaneously. He made no movement as Levy sent him a hard glare. If anything, his eyes just continued to bore into hers with far more force, as if nothing she could do would scare him away. Levy could feel herself breaking and then she finally snapped her head back towards Lucy, letting out a deeply frustrated breath, before glancing up at her friend with an irritated expression. Lucy just watched Levy, her face doing nothing to hide how baffled she was.

"Well?" She finally asked expectantly

"You remember that roommate I had sophomore year?" Levy questioned, causing Lucy's eyes to glance up as she pondered the question for a moment, a finger on her chin.

"Hmm… yea... I think so. I didn't know you all that well back then, but I think I remember… She had dark hair and glasses, right? Wanted to be an archeologist or something? She was getting some kind of science degree… Didn't you say… She is the reason why; you live alone now?" Lucy asked back. Levy watched her with a less then pleased expression as she continued. "Yea… And she was always spouting nonsense about dragons once existing... or something?"

"Yep you got it. She'd be the one." Levy answered.

"Yea…" Lucy recalled thoughtfully her eyes finally landing back on Levy's face. "What about her?" Levy rolled her eyes again as she thought back to that night; she could feel her stomach rolling uncomfortably with the memories.

* * *

It was well past midnight by the time Levy finally made it home to her apartment building, after a long day of constant running around and the worst part was, that the work wasn't over yet. She was climbing the stairs to her apartment as she thought about the long night of cram studying she still had ahead of her. This whole entire week had been hell; she had easily worked thirty plus hours between her two jobs and she still had classes and homework to deal with, on top of it all.

Luckily her job as a student worker in the library of the university allowed her some time to work on her assignments, but her waitressing job was not nearly as forgiving. Unfortunately, the money she got in tips was too good for her to quit. Not only that, but the four-hour shifts were easy to work around with her school schedule. She would have most of her classes first thing in the morning, one right after another. Then a shift at the library, until the evening when she would have to go to the restaurant and work until close. Sure, it was exhausting, but right now the restaurant needed her, seeing as they had, had some people quit on them and the extra money was too helpful for her to pass up.

Although Levy could feel the regret within her now, as she climbed the last few stairs to her floor. Her feet and legs were aching, and her eyes were tired. She knew she wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight, what with the test she had bright and early. She hadn't been able to make much time to look over the material due to her hectic schedule that week, so she needed to study.

She slowly approached her apartment door, reaching down to dig out a key from her bag. She unlocked the door and opened it quietly, reaching to her right to flip on a switch from the wall, illuminating the room.

They lived in a large one bedroom apartment. It wasn't exactly ideal having to share a bedroom, but it was much more affordable. There was no way Levy could afford such a place on her own and all of the two bedrooms were just out of the question. She was just barely getting by as it was; basically, living on extra food from the restaurant and their money issues being the whole reason why she needed to pick up the extra available shifts to begin with. Luckily what the place lacked in bedroom count, it made up for in size as the open kitchen and main room were quite large.

Levy's eyes darted around the empty room, taking in the overwhelming amount of silence. She glanced down, noting that there wasn't a pair of shoes by the door. Her roommate appeared to be out for the night. She glanced up at the clock on the wall, reading the time. It was almost one in the morning; she began to take off her shoes and set down her bag on a bench by the door.

She was still wearing her work clothes and she felt like she smelled of food and grime. _There's no way I'm starting this before I shower_, she thought to herself as she stepped into the bedroom to her left, not bothering to turn on the light. She marched past her roommate's bed to her dresser, throwing it open and quickly grabbing a pair of bedtime shorts and a tank top to wear for bed. She then headed out the doorway to the far room on the right, which was their bathroom.

Levy carried out the rest of her routine almost in a haze as she stripped off her clothes and began to shower. Her mind was so beat and ready for sleep as the hot water rained down upon her. _Nope_… She thought… _You're going to have to suck it up Levy… You've got to be ready for this test tomorrow_... Then that was when she heard a door slam and some loud laughter through the walls of the bathroom, interrupting her thoughts. She narrowed her eyes in the direction of the door, peering through the shower curtain. _Hmm sounds like Daphne made it back_… She thought as she listened a little closer. _Does she… Does she have someone with her?_ Levy's thoughts questioned as she thought she heard Daphne speaking to someone. It was hard to tell through both the door and the noise of the water. _Doesn't matter… I've got studying to do. _Levy's thoughts reminded her, as she brushed off the whole thing entirely and went back to finishing her shower.

Levy made sure to take her time, letting the warmth of the water and steam ease her stresses, before finally finishing her shower. Once that was done, she took some time to brush her teeth and floss before finally exiting the bathroom. She looked around, half expecting to see Daphne and a guest sitting in the main room, but it was empty. She looked down noticing only one shoe on the ground, one of Daphne's shoes… _Hmm_… She thought glancing up, her head looking towards the bedroom.

The door was shut and the room looked dark and it was still quiet. _I wonder_… She thought to herself as she started to reach towards the doorknob, her fingers gracing it lightly so that it didn't make any sound. She gently and slowly started to turn it and that was when she felt it stop abruptly.

Her eyes narrowed at this finding… _I knew it_. Someone was in there with her, for sure and she could only imagine what the two of them were doing. She folded her arms in aggravation. It wasn't the first time it had happened, but it didn't mean she was accustomed to being locked away from her own bed. _Swear to god Daphne you better have him out of here by morning_. She thought as she remembered the last guy Daphne had brought home with her, had stayed way past his welcome.

Levy turned away from the door and headed towards her bag, gathering her stuff and heading towards a desk along the wall of their main room. It didn't really matter all that much considering Levy wasn't going to have much time for sleep anyways. She didn't really have time to dwell on the matter either, as she set to work opening her books and getting out a notebook, so that she could write down notes to help her remember things. She made sure to put a bandana back in her hair, so that she could keep her messy bangs back and out of her face, as she bowed her head over the large book. She also put on her red reading glasses and then she finally got started. About an hour of smooth sailing passed by as Levy read and jotted down notes, everything was quiet and Levy's focus was on high despite her exhaustion.

Then suddenly it all changed, as there was loud shrill scream that pierced right through the walls of their apartment, causing Levy to jump so high that she almost tipped over her chair. The blue haired girl was on her feet in an instant, standing in her tiny shorts. Her heart racing after having heard Daphne scream; she stood there for a moment, not knowing what to do. The scream had been so high pitched, as if Daphne was either in pain or was terrified of something.

Levy's eyes grew as wide as they possibly could. Was it possible that the person she had brought home with her, was dangerous? Levy could feel herself beginning to panic, as terrifying images began to race through her mind. Images of Daphne cowering in a corner from a man with a large knife and then just lots of blood.

She stood firmly planted on her feet as another scream invaded her ears, making her stare at the wall between the two rooms, as if paralyzed by whatever was happening in there.

_Should I…? Should I call the police?! _She was questioning in her panicked state. _Is there even time for that?!_ She wondered, her body was beginning to shake as she heard Daphne let out another yell from behind the wall_. I—I I've got to do something! I can't just stand here!_ Her thoughts screamed as a shaky hand began to reach towards the phone on their desk. Then her body jolted in fear once again, as she began to hear Daphne yell some more, this time in more continuous spurts.

Levy was just standing there listening in horror as Daphne's voice continued to flood her ears, in a series of terrifying screams. Her mind now beginning to picture the man with the knife, coming after her next. Surely he had to be finishing her off in there? At least that's what Levy was imagining from the crazy sounds and then that was when silence struck.

Levy stood there for a moment, her heart was practically beating out of her chest at this point. _Oh, no_…. She thought. _He'll be coming for me next…_ And it was this thought, that she was finally able to get her feet to move, as she raced towards the door of their apartment. She didn't even grab anything or put on her shoes. Instead, she just reached towards the doorknob and it wasn't even locked. Apparently, Daphne could remember to lock the bedroom door, but not the important one. Levy would have dwelled on it more in annoyance, if she didn't fear for her life in that very moment. She threw it open and was about to step out when she heard another sound.

She hesitated, one foot already out the door, her head looking back towards the closed bedroom door with raised eyebrows. _Wait a minute. What?_

That was when she could hear Daphne's shouts once again, but this time they weren't just yells. There were actual words being made. Levy paused, her pounding heart beginning to slow down as she could finally make out what her roommate was shouting.

"Yes! Yes! YES!"

_Oh, dear lord. _A hand came flying up to Levy's face in disbelief, as she felt like the biggest idiot in the world.

"YES! YES! YES!" Came Daphne's screams, more ferociously than the first time. Someone was finishing her off all right, but not in the way Levy had imagined. Levy was cringing as she closed the door to the apartment, making sure to lock it. She slowly dragged her feet back towards her desk, as she listened to more of her roommates' shrill screams. She sat back down at her desk and stared at the open book in front of her, as Daphne's yells continued to invade her ears, no longer making her panic, but instead just disgusting her.

She sat there for a moment listening to it all in a state of shock and distaste. She had never heard Daphne make such noises before and the whole thing was really quite unbelievable. It made her wonder what the heck he was doing to her in there. Levy hadn't brought anyone home since she had started living with Daphne, considering that they only had the one bedroom. She didn't like the idea of forcing someone to deal with it. Not only that, but she hadn't taken enough interest in anyone to actually consider doing '_that'_ with them. She looked at the wall in front of her, as Daphne's sounds still came floating through it, realizing she herself had never made sounds even remotely close to what Daphne was making at the moment, during sex.

_Snap out of it Levy! _Her mind interrupted. _You need to just ignore them and get back to work. _She glanced up at the clock seeing that it was almost 3 A.M. already. _Great…_ she thought as she looked back to the wall with her tongue out. _That's going to be tough, if she keeps this up._ She thought, referring to Daphne's shouts, that were still sounding off here and there. She sat there for a moment, trying to shrug it off, before leaning back over to her book. It didn't really matter, because either way she needed to get this stuff in her head one way or another and so she began once again. _Besides it's not like they're going to be at it much longer from the sounds of it._

But as the minutes passed by, Levy found that she was eating those words. The screaming hadn't been constant, but each and every time Levy thought they were finally done, it would start back up again. Leaving her to wonder once again, what the hell they were possibly doing in there! All the noise making it incredibly hard for her to concentrate, but she toiled on through it all. Her hands running through her hair in frustration. Her eyes bloodshot, her body sore and her mind both burnt out, and incredibly angry as she forced her way through the slow process.

Finally, at some point, Levy had noticed that the noise of Daphne's yells had finally died and stayed dead. She glanced up at the clock with two puffy and glossy eyes. It was almost six in the morning. Her shaky head slowly turned back towards her open book and then collapsed on top of it.

"I think… I'm just going to close my eyes for a few minutes…" She spoke to nobody as her heavy eyelids fell shut at long last.

* * *

"Levy… Levy…" Came a deep voice in Levy's ear.

_That voice… I know it. Who does it belong to again?_ Levy's thoughts questioned in a haze. She could feel her head resting on something cool and hard; her body was hunched over and in a chair, not her bed. Her eyes slowly blinked open as there was a gold light filling the room she was in, sunlight from the window.

Her head slowly turned, so that she was resting her chin against an open book. Her neck was stiff with pain, as she started to recall where she was. Her eyebrows were mangled together in confusion and her eyes squinted from the brightness, as she lifted her body up slowly from the desk. _Wait… I thought I heard someone_? She thought as she reached up for something digging into her face, near her eyes. It was her glasses; they had been pressed up against her skin, leaving indents. She was just pulling them off of her face and setting them down on the desk, when she heard the voice from her dream return.

"Hey shrimp."

_Shrimp…?_ Levy's mind repeated, taking a few seconds longer than normal to register what she had just heard due to her sleepy state. Then it hit her like a bucket of ice-cold water. Her eyes shooting open all of the way, as she realized he was standing right there behind her. The only person who had ever called her that by that nickname. Her head whipped around and there he was, with a shit-eating grin on his face.

"Glad to see yer finally awake." He was wearing a black wife beater and his usual white baggy pants, his feet bare. His toned arms were folded over his chest as he stood there proudly, looking down at her with his laughing red eyes.

"Gajeel!" Levy shouted, jumping to her feet as she leaned back against the desk. She was basically trying to get away from him. "What the hell are you doing here?!" She screamed in both shock and outrage. Gajeel's arms unfolded as he exposed his teeth before speaking,

"Gi hi! Isn't it obvious?" Levy didn't even respond to the question, she just pointed towards the door instead.

"Get out! NOW!" She screamed. Her hand was shaking; she was clearly nervous of his sudden random appearance in her home.

"Wow, well that ain't very nice." Was all he said as his grin disappeared and he folded his arms, his eyes closing. Levy stared at him in disbelief, her body still quaking with fear. She didn't understand why he was there in her apartment. Was he after her? Did he think she had told someone about Bora maybe? What was he going to do to her? She was very much afraid of him and greatly bewildered by the way he was acting, as if this was a perfectly normal, casual thing. She had thought she would never see him again and yet here he was, standing only feet away from her, in _her_ apartment.

"What do you want with me!?" She gasped out, making Gajeel open his eyes and shoot her a more serious look.

"Man, yer really freakin out." He stated. "Just breathe. I ain't here to hurt you if that's what you think." Levy stared at him with her doe-like eyes, taking in what he had just said for a moment. She was still backed up against the desk, her tense body beginning to ease some.

"You're not?" She questioned softly. Gajeel watched her for a few seconds, his sights slowly scaling over her body, as he couldn't help, but notice the rise and fall of her chest as she took each shaky breath. His eyes were gliding around the contour of each one of her breast, which he could see perfectly outlined in the tank top she was wearing. Before trailing down to her heavily exposed thighs and naked legs. The shorts she had on were so tiny and tight; that they made it hard for him to not stare at the wholeness and scope of her backend. He quickly had to turn his head away after getting a look, his mind already starting to go haywire after just that short glance towards her.

"No." He answered flatly as he felt heat on the back of his neck. Levy glanced down at the floor; air was floating out of her mouth in relief. She looked back up at Gajeel, his head was still turned elsewhere; it was as if he was trying not to look at her. His arms were folded over his thick chest and Levy found herself staring at the shape of each spiraling muscle that went through them.

"Okay… Well then…" She hesitated. "Why are you here?"

"You've got a roommate, don't ya?" Gajeel answered her question with one of his own. Levy's eyes went wide as the pieces were finally sliding together with his last few words.

"YOU!" She screamed, an angry finger pointing in his direction accusingly. Gajeel's eyes widened some at the reaction. He stared at her in wait of whatever she was going to say next.

"What?" He asked, not understanding where her sudden outburst was coming from.

"You are the whole reason I didn't get any sleep last night, that's what! You kept me up all night, with whatever the hell you were doing to her in there!" She pointed to the wall behind her now, where the bedroom was. "I want to kill you right now!" Her arms flew up above her head. "I was trying to study! You made if practically impossible!" Levy finally finished with her rage, her voice at top volume; her anger was so forthcoming that it made her dizzy. Gajeel was just staring at her blankly; he looked caught off guard as silence filled the room. Then after a few seconds he started to smirk at her, making Levy's arms fall to her sides in aggravation.

"You heard all that eh?" Levy had to roll her eyes at the question; she was about ready to pull her hair out.

"Of course I did! I live here!" She shouted as if he were slow. Gajeel snickered at her, before leaning forwards some.

"So does that mean, _you'd_ like to know what the hell I was doing to her in there?" Gajeel asked, taking the words right from Levy's mouth. She just stared at him, her brow low with annoyance.

"I think I have a pretty good idea, okay. Thanks." She answered back curtly, before folding her arms. Gajeel's eyes wavered up and down Levy's form again, making her cheeks feel warm as she just realized what she was wearing.

"Really?" He asked taking a step closer. "You sure you ain't at all interested after having to listen to it, _all night long_?" He questioned smoothly, taking a second step closer to her as he brought his face down near hers. "Cause I know I'd sure as_ hell,_ like to hear _your_ voice sing to me in rhythm." Levy stood there, her face going beet red, not believing he had just had the gull to say that to her. He was seriously hitting on her, after just having sex with her roommate!

"Get out of my face! You don't even know me!" At this Gajeel backed up some, giving her back some space, before looking at her with a wide side smile.

"I do know you. Hell, I know you better than what's her face." He replied referring to Daphne. "Levy McGarden." He said her name, making Levy look at him oddly.

"How do you- have you been stalking me or something?!" She questioned as if alarmed.

"Don't be crazy now… Just think back for a minute, I bet you can figure it out." He replied. Levy paused for a moment thinking back to the night she had first seen Gajeel, trying to remember it all. It wasn't all that hard seeing as she couldn't forget it, even as much as she wanted to. Her eyes got wide as she shot him a look full of realization.

"My books!" She exclaimed. "I left them there in the alleyway. I remember going back for them the next day and they were all gone. Then being really upset, that I had to go and buy them again." She glanced down. "They were so expensive… I had my name on them." Gajeel nodded at her. "You took them?" She asked.

"Yea, course I did. I couldn't leave them there with your name and prints on 'em."

"I see." She responded. "If someone had found them close to that fire or close to where you had…"

"Bora." Gajeel spoke the name for her, as Levy had hesitated. "Yea… you get it now. Didn't wanna leave any kind of evidence that could cause you trouble." Levy looked to him with sad eyes.

"Why…? Why did you do that?" Gajeel scoffed at her question.

"Cause you shoulda never been involved in the first place." He answered. "It was my fault you got tied up in the whole thing. The Salamander set that building on fire to try an stop me, while I was interrogating Bora in there. He distracted me and Bora got away."

"The Salamander?" Levy repeated.

"Some idiot, look, never mind it. The point is, I was sloppy. And I ain't gonna let someone like you, get caught in the crossfires of my mess." Levy glanced down again, her eyes looking forlorn.

"You know you told me to forget that night, but I haven't been able to." She glanced up into his eyes. Gajeel couldn't help, but get lost in the innocent gaze she was sending his way. "I still wonder what you did to him and I feel the guilt of knowing, that I couldn't do anything to stop it." He stared at her for a few seconds allowing her words to take heed.

She wasn't the only one who felt that way, because ever since he had met her, he also had been plagued with guilt whenever he thought of her, over the things he did. In fact, he could feel it now, as she graced him with her large doe-like eyes. And all he could think was, that it was all of her fault that he felt that way now. Gajeel closed his eyes and let out a breath.

"Look… I didn't kill'im." He finally stated, wondering if he would regret telling her this.

"You mean he's alive?" Gajeel couldn't help, but sigh at her question.

"How the hell should I know?" He snapped back. "I'm just sayin I didn't do the job."

"You… You turned him into Jose, didn't you?" Levy suddenly asked, her voice high with realization. Gajeel looked at her with wide eyes as if not knowing what to say.

"How the hell-?" He started, but Levy cut him off with a point of her finger.

"That symbol tattooed on your arm." She answered as she pointed at the black mark on his right shoulder. Her hand then dropped down before continuing, "I've had time to think about it and I've seen it before. It's an insignia, the Phantom Lord Enterprise." Levy folded her arms, "And everyone in this town knows of the man behind that organization. The only question is… Why has he got someone like you, working for him and what has he got you doing? I mean… talk about shady. As far as I knew, Jose only involved himself in legal business, but now I'm not so sure." Levy asked raising an eyebrow at Gajeel, who was staring at her as if mortified by everything she had figured out.

"You better keep those questions to yer self!" He snapped, getting angry.

"Is that a threat?" Levy questioned.

Her voice was so defensive, making it clear she didn't understand the severity of his warning and Gajeel couldn't stand for that. She needed to grasp the consequences of her own words and so he approached her without warning. She backed up against her desk in fear, as his large body began towering over her small frame. "S-stay back!" Levy replied, her voice shaking as she watched his hand come towards her. She slammed her eyelids shut and cringed as she felt his large hand take hold of her bare arm, just below the shoulder in a jerking motion. "Please!" Levy hollered, her voice pleading.

"Levy." Gajeel growled her name. His hand was still wrapped around her bicep, but he made no other movement other than the initial jolt of grabbing her. "Levy!" His voice barked. "Levy look at me!" He snapped, finally making Levy cautiously open one eye. She could see his face looking down into hers with a very serious look, as if his very life depended on what he was about to say. She opened both eyes and turned her head to look at him fully now.

"W-What is it?" She uttered out, a sickening feeling washing over her.

"Nobody can know who I work for, you got me? You can't tell anyone." He stated, his voice demanding.

"Don't you think you should have thought about that before you got that tattoo?" She replied bravely, despite how panicked she felt in his grasp.

"Levy! Just promise me you won't say anything!" Gajeel shouted, becoming irate.

"I won't!" She finally yelled back. "I hadn't planned on it anyways! Don't you think if I was going to tell anyone, I would have done it already?! It's been almost a year Gajeel!" Gajeel paused at her words, his red eyes piercing right into her large gold ones. They looked glossy and full of fear, as he searched them for sincerity. He was so close to her now and his hand was still in contact with her skin and he knew right then, that he needed to back away. He finally let her go. His fingers sliding off of her arm and then he rose up, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Good." Was all he said next as Levy once again eased her body up and off of the desk.

"Good? That's all you have to say?" She questioned, now sounding outraged herself.

"Why? Am I forgettin' something shrimp?" He questioned, as the tension between them began to fade.

"I don't know?!" Levy cried out as if exasperated by the whole thing. "First you're in my apartment waking me up! Then I find out you were the one keeping me up! Then you tell me you already know my name, when I never even told it to you! And then all of this other 'stuff' too and you just end it all with 'good'? I mean really?! What am I supposed to do with that Gajeel?!" Levy finished, practically out of breath by the end of her long rant. Gajeel blinked for a moment, his arms folding and his signature grin filling the span of his face again.

"Well, I could think of a few things _we_ could do." He replied, making Levy scoff in disgust.

"Haven't you done enough of _that_ for one night? It felt like I was listening to her screams, for an eternity." Gajeel's eyes glanced up towards the ceiling.

"Yea tell me about it. That bitch is crazy." He replied, "She kept goin on about dragons… And then next thing I know she was callin' me one. It was fucking weird. I mean granted she was drunk, but is she usually like tha-?" Gajeel glanced back down at Levy as he spoke, who was shooting him a shut-the-hell-up-I-am-not-amused-by-this-story look and so he finally stopped talking. "Oh..." He said, before continuing, "Now that's quite the look. What's a matter shrimp? You jealous?" He asked with a smirk. "Must be hard to not want it, after having to hear it."

"Just get out of my apartment." Levy replied flatly, pointing towards the door for a second time. "I've got a test to take in about twenty minutes and I just don't have time for you Gajeel." She added, her tone clearly impatient. Gajeel looked at her for a moment, his grin never fading.

"Look at you, such the hard worker and the perfect student. Do you ever have any fun?"

"Get out!" Levy snapped causing Gajeel to lift up his hands in defense.

"Fine, don't worry. I'm leavin'. I don't wanna be here when psycho wakes up anyways." He stated, as he started heading towards the door.

"Oh, that's real nice." Levy replied. "If you really feel that way, then why did you sleep with her?" Levy asked as she watched Gajeel grab his large black boots. He sat down on their bench and began slipping the first one on. He just shrugged slightly as he put on the second boot without even looking up at her, as he felt her eyes on him.

"Cause it was easy and I am a man." Was all he said, making Levy just stare at him as if sickened by the answer. He looked back up at her, catching her look with his red eyes, no smirks on his face this time.

"Why do you care?" He asked in return.

"I don't." She spat, making him smile weakly as he stood back up, walking away from her to grab his shirt.

"Yea… alright." He replied from over his shoulder. His voice sounding so disbelieving, but he didn't argue with her and so Levy stayed quiet, even though it annoyed her.

Then finally much to her relief, he was on his way out the door at last and she was following just behind him, so that she could lock it once he was out, but of course he couldn't just leave without getting the last word in. He took a step out into the hall of the complex, but then turned back to look at her again, before she could close the door all of the way.

"Until next time shrimp?"

"No Gajeel. There won't be a next time." She muttered, before slamming the door. Gajeel just stared at it and laughed before walking away.

Levy stood there on the other side and all she could think was, _this… This is my life…_ And it was with that thought that she hurried into her room, to get dressed for class.

* * *

"No way!" Came Lucy's yell just as Levy had finished telling her the story. She had made sure to leave out basically the whole part about how she had already met Gajeel once before and any mentions of Jose. "You mean to tell me, that Daphne hooked up with that!" Lucy questioned with her finger pointing towards Gajeel. Levy grabbed at Lucy's hand and ripped it down again, shooting the blond another annoyed look. As if it even mattered if she drew more attention to them at this point, considering Gajeel was already staring at them.

"Yes, and I had to hear about it for days after! About how great the sex was, as if I hadn't already heard enough _while _they were doing it! It was so annoying! She didn't even know his name, but I do..." Levy replied as she turned back around to look at Gajeel blatantly with a hard stare. "His name is Gajeel Redfox, and he is bad news..." She explained, her eyes staring daggers at him as his smirk widened into a fang-revealing grin. Those red eyes of his were laughing at her, just as they had that morning in her apartment.

* * *

**So there ya have it! I know the characters I choose are kind of odd, but it's more fun to use cameos from the show, than to just make some up. They worked enough for what I needed. Loke should show up in the next one. Hopefully you guys enjoyed the chapter. Please let me know and if you didn't let me know why. Feel free to ask me questions in reviews or with PM's.**

**Look here! Did I get your attention? Good, because I just wanted to make sure and say**

**Thank you**** to all who added this fic to their favorites list. To anyone who added me to their favorites list. To my followers and my reviewers, but most of all, I wanted to thank you for just reading my story. I love to write and even more so I love to share my works, so I really can't thank you guys enough. It makes my day to get a notification from this site!**

* * *

**Responses To my Reviewers****:**

** .39566****:** (By the way for some reason fanfiction won't let me type your name out :/ Seriously, I fixed it like four times and it always just goes back to being those numbers you see there for whatever reason. I am so sorry about that!) Ha, are you happy I didn't make Gajeel a killer? I didn't necessarily plan on revealing that just yet, but I thought it might give Gajeel and opportunity to do something nice, by helping to ease Levy's guilt. Anyways glad you are enjoying the suspense and thank you so very much for revising! I hope you will keep reading!

**Shizuka23****:** Wow thank you! My aim is to set the stage and create a scene one can picture in their head normally and yes! Their whole relationship is a series of bumping into each other and you'll just have to wait and see if he's able to finally win her over. And by the way, your review was hilarious! Thank you so much for that, she does need to just jump him already! He's more than willing! Thank you so much for reading and leaving that awesome review!

**Sacnicte**: Oh, this was so funny! Yes, I'm all about sexual tension and we'll just have to see how much longer she can resist! So, here's more and I hope you can enjoy it, until the next time. Thank you so much for taking the time to review and for reading as always!

**Gildedcarouselhorses****:** I am so pleased to hear that you are invested in this, because I have a lot of really cool ideas for it, so I hope you'll keep reading! And it is fun writing the bad Gajeel! I find the parallels between Phantom Gajeel and FT Gajeel so interesting and I don't think there are enough stories about what he used to be like. Can't thank you enough for reading and reviewing!

**Miri****:** Oh, thanks so much! It's quite a relief to hear someone say that the characters still feel 'in character' even though they're living in a totally different world. I hope you'll keep reading and thank you so much for reviewing!


	4. Fangs

**A/N: Back again, finally! Sorry for the long delay… First I got a little stuck on one part. Then all through Aug, Sep &amp; Oct I have been working a shit ton of overtime as it is our busiest time of year at work as well as our busiest year ever! Like record reaching sales. I guess technically that's a good thing, but it gets in the way of at home stuff… On top of that, I have been busy nearly every weekend. I went out of town, ya know, bla bla bla *****que excuses. Whatever! I can't really promise that I will update every week with the way life has been going, but I shall try to be better and hopefully you won't have to wait THAT long again, without warning. Work is at least slowing down finally and around the holidays it gets REAL slow, so we should be good from this point moving forward. Okay now that, that's out of the way…**

**Here's 20 pages of story to make up for my long absence! **

**SHOUT OUT: My fellow writer pal Crimsonwolfko is working on a FT fanfic called 'Beautiful With You', that I have been helping her with here and there. It's the third story in an awesome AU trilogy, which all involve Gajevy, Lulo and some Gruvia, so go check out her stuff!**

**I apologize for any errors I may have missed.**

* * *

**Recap: **

"No way!" Came Lucy's yell just as Levy had finished telling her the story. She had made sure to leave out basically the whole part about how she had already met Gajeel once before and any mentions of Jose. "You mean to tell me, that Daphne hooked up with that!" Lucy questioned with her finger pointing towards Gajeel. Levy grabbed at Lucy's hand and ripped it down again, shooting the blond another annoyed look. As if it even mattered if she drew more attention to them at this point, considering Gajeel was already staring at them.

"Yes, and I had to hear about it for days after! About how great the sex was, as if I hadn't already heard enough _while _they were doing it! It was so annoying! She didn't even know his name, but I do..." Levy replied as she turned back around to look at Gajeel blatantly with a hard stare. "His name is Gajeel Redfox, and he is bad news..." She explained, her eyes staring daggers at him as his smirk widened into a fang-revealing grin. Those red eyes of his were laughing at her, just as they had that morning in her apartment.

* * *

**Monster**

**Chapter 4: Fangs**

Lucy had a perplexed gaze fixated on Levy's back, as she mused over the story her smaller friend had just finished telling her about the man who was still staring wickedly in their direction. Levy didn't notice the blonde's pondering, as she was too focused on sending her own menacing glare back towards Gajeel. The display of tension between the two, while in the midst of their stare off was so thick that Lucy could swear she saw it manifesting a wave of dark energy between the two of them. Gajeel was eyeing Levy like a hungry wolf stares down a sheep before leaping into attack, but unlike a sheep, Levy was perfectly aware of him. Her body was stiff and strong, her feet firmly planted and fists clenched in animosity towards him; Lucy had never seen Levy look at anybody like that before. The whole thing was so _bizarre,_ it had the blond scratching her head in confusion.

_What the hell is going on here? _Lucy's thoughts questioned. Okay, so sure. Gajeel had slept with Levy's roommate a year or two ago. And yea, sure. Levy had had to listen to it, in all of its awkward glory and then he had harassed her about it, definitely making him out to be an ass and maybe a sexual deviant. That was all understandable and Lucy could see why Levy didn't much care for a person like that. Not to mention his overall appearance was just terrifying, but it still didn't explain the vibe of familiarity the blond was witnessing between them. It was almost as if Lucy was missing something, that one crucial piece of the puzzle, that just made the whole picture come together clearly. She just kept asking herself… _Why, why are they looking at each other like that? _ There was just so much emotion hanging between the two of them, albeit negative, that Lucy could swear their history with each other was far more intimate than Levy was letting on.

"Uh… Levy?" Lucy uttered, finally gaining Levy's attention back as she turned her head back toward the blonde's troubled features. The smaller girl's expression had immediately relaxed once she ripped her eyes off of Gajeel and matched them to Lucy's.

"What is it Lu?" She questioned, as if nothing peculiar had happened. Lucy reached a hand out to Levy's shoulder, gripping it tensely.

"Are you alright?" She asked seriously, her face grim. Levy just blinked at the blond, not quite understanding. "What I mean is…" Her voice got quieter and her face closer, so that Levy could hear what she was going to say over the music of the club. "Is there something you're not… Telling me about-" Lucy's eyes motioned towards where Gajeel stood, but then dead bolted back to Levy's, "Him."

Levy's eyes grew significantly at Lucy's words. Her mouth fell open and her eyebrows mangled in worry._ Does Lucy know more than I thought? _Levy's mind questioned as she could feel herself beginning to panic. _Wait, how could she? I didn't tell her anything else…_ Was her next thought. She kept her eyes skimming back and forth over Lucy's hard stare as she continued to think, worriedly. _Unless! Unless she's heard of Black Steel Gajeel before? Could that be it!? Does she maybe know Gajeel?_ Levy slammed her eyes shut, as concern continued to cloud her mind.

Lucy was watching Levy with no idea of what she was _really_ fretting over, but the blond did clearly notice that her friend looked distressed, from the way the smaller girl was acting. Lucy was now sure that, the suspicion she had been hinting towards was dead on and it made her deeply fearful for Levy. The hand she had rested on Levy's shoulder squeezed tighter, making the smaller, more nervous girl open her eyes.

"Levy… I know you're scared, but you can tell me…. If that man is stalking you, you need to tell someone!" Lucy stated firmly.

"What?" Was all Levy could choke out, completely flabbergasted by the blonde's conclusion. Lucy let go of Levy's shoulder and turned away from her so that she could fold her arms to the best of her abilities while still holding her drink. Just in an effort to send Gajeel her own angry and crossed look.

"If he's after you, then he's in for more than he bargained for!" The blond cheered out boldly.

"Wait… Lucy. No..." Levy was saying, but Lucy had now moved her free hand to her hip.

"I'll send Natsu after him if I have to! He wouldn't blow off something like this! In fact, I think I'll go send that jerk a little warning right now! Then maybe he will leave us alone!" Lucy cried out as she began to charge towards Gajeel like a woman on a mission. He noticed Lucy coming towards him, but he didn't appear at all impressed by the blonde's dagger stares. Before Lucy could get more than a few steps away, Levy was grabbing her arm and pulling her back.

"Lucy wait!" Lucy stopped to turn and look at Levy.

"Levy! What are you doing?! Somebody's got to go and tell this asshole off or else he'll never leave you alone!" Lucy replied outraged, as she turned to walk away again.

"But he isn't stalking me!" Levy cried out, stopping the blond again. This time. Lucy's body paused and Levy just sat there and watched as the blond slowly turned to look at her with an even more confused face than before.

"He's not?"

"No." Levy answered bluntly, shaking her head. Lucy brought a finger up now.

"Then I don't get it." Was all she said. Levy looked at Lucy with a tilt of her head and her eyebrows pushing together.

"I told you everything already. What more is there to get, exactly?" She questioned the blond.

"You!" Lucy exclaimed, pointing at Levy this time. Then her arms went up, "This whole situation! The way you were looking at each other! I've never seen you look at someone like that before! You look so pissed off… If he's not stalking you, then what's the deal?! You can't tell me it's just, because of the roommate thing! And the way he's looking over here?! It's creeping me out!" Lucy finished, her arms going down.

"He's just trying to get to me. That's what he does." Levy replied calmly.

"I think he's trying to eat you." Lucy stated, making Levy's eyes go large.

"Lucy!"

"What?! You don't think so? What kind of look do you think it is then? Can you please explain it to me Levy? Huh?!" Lucy replied curtly.

"Just shut up or he will hear you! I don't want him to know that we are talking about him, because then he wins! I just want to ignore him…" Levy answered, folding her arms

"What…?! Hear us? Seriously Levy? What is he, a dog? He can't hear us from all the way over there!" Lucy stated as she glanced Gajeel's way, then looked back at Levy like she had lost her mind. "Besides, I still don't understand what's going on between you two. I still feel like you're not telling me something."

"Alright!" Levy unfolded her arms and shot Lucy and annoyed, but serious glare. "He came up to me when you were at the bar, okay! Are you happy with that answer?" Lucy moved her head back to look over her friend slyly.

"Okay, now we're getting somewhere at least." She answered arrogantly, making Levy sigh and bring a hand to her forehead. "So… What did he want?" Lucy asked next, letting the word hang as Levy let her hand run through her hair in frustration.

"He just wanted to bug me!" She snapped, making Lucy glare at her disbelievingly, with an eyebrow raised.

"Is that all?" She questioned sarcastically and Levy nodded. "Oh come on! You must not think very highly of me, if you expect me to believe that! I think he came onto you!"

"Would it matter?!" Levy replied, "It's not like I would go along with it anyways!"

"Ha! I knew it!" Lucy cried out with a finger pointing at Levy and a satisfied smile. "He did come onto you, didn't he? You are a terrible liar Levy." Levy's arms fell down at her sides as she looked up at Lucy with her own eyebrow arched this time.

"So what?" She gasped out. "What's your point?"

"My point is, you rejected him and now he is staring at us, or did you forget? Because I can't and I don't like it." Lucy replied.

"Just ignore it."

"That may work for you, but I on the other hand…" Lucy started to say as she whipped around. "I think I'm gonna go tell him off…" The blond mumbled, making Levy grab her again, before she could walk away.

"No! No! Please Lucy, don't!" Levy cried out making the blond glance at her again, due to how desperate she sounded. She looked at Levy's pleading gold eyes. "Please don't talk to him Lucy. Please just do as I ask and let it go this time."

"But Lev-"

"I know you don't understand, but just trust me on this one. Please, just let this go." Levy begged, desperately not wanting to get Lucy involved with anything having to do with Gajeel. He was trouble with a capitol 'T' and that was the last thing Lucy needed right now, but there was just no good way to explain that to the blond without revealing things she couldn't say about him.

Lucy paused; taking in the seriousness Levy's face carried and the worried tone in her voice. Levy continued as Lucy watched her, now feeling like maybe she was breaking through to the blond,

"Why don't we just move more towards the center of the dance floor? There will be so many people there that he won't be able to see us…" Levy offered, her head turning towards where the crowd was packed. Her eyes still holding the weight of worry in them.

"Okay…" Lucy finally answered, her mind deciding not to push the matter any further. "If that's what you want, but Levy… If something was wrong you'd tell me, right?" Lucy asked, making Levy smile at the blond, both thankfully and relieved.

"Of course I would Lucy. As I said earlier, please don't worry." Levy reached up and grabbed Lucy's free hand. She could still feel the weight of Gajeel's red eyes on her with every move she made. "Let's just go dance." Lucy looked at her face for a moment and then smiled.

"Yea! Let's do it!" She cheered as she allowed Levy to pull her into the tight crowd. "Besides-" Lucy started to say as the two girls weaved through the dancing bodies to try and conceal themselves from Gajeel's stare. "I still got half my drink left!"

Just as Lucy had uttered these happy words a body shoved hard into her side, nearly knocking her over. Luckily Lucy caught her balance, so that she didn't fall, but her glass was not so lucky as it flew out of her hands and then shattered on the ground. Lucy paused staring at the broken glass near her feet.

"My drink!" Levy stopped after hearing the glass break and turned back towards Lucy.

"Lucy? What happened?" She questioned catching her friend's enraged look.

"Oh… Somebody is going to pay..." Lucy growled between gritted teeth, her head going up and glancing around.

"Well, wait who-?"

"Oh, were you the one I bumped into? I'm sorry about that…" Came a polite male voice from behind the blond. Levy looked up to the person who had just spoken to them. The first thing her eyes fell on was his wild mop of red hair, which flew out in most every direction, in large thick sweeping locks. The overall shape and color of it reminded her of a lion's mane, because of the way the strands framed and cascaded around his face, and what a face it was…

This man's features were graceful, from his nicely angled and symmetrical brow, to the length and subtleness of his nose. His cheeks were full, giving him a very boyish charm appearance, but his jaw line was finely pointed which provided his face with a balance of masculinity as well. His whole look was made complete by two large luring eyes, masked in a pair of shades that rested on his nose. The shape and narrow cut of them, gave him an intense almost regal appearance, as though he were a man of weight and righteousness.

Slowly Levy glanced down, taking in the rest of him briefly. His body was lean and of average height with very light skin. He was finely dressed in a burgundy button up shirt and nice black pants and black dress shoes. The most noticeable thing about his physique was the build of his proud shoulders and strong posture; as a whole he was a very good-looking guy.

He stood there looking at Levy apologetically as he continued to speak in a warm, but charming voice.

"It's just so crowded in here." He was starting to say. Levy looked from the man speaking, to Lucy's face. The blond had yet to turn around and see the person speaking to them and ultimately taking responsibility for the hate crime against her drink. Her brow lowered in annoyance for a brief second before she slowly began to turn around, just as the culprit began to speak again,

"I was trying to be careful, but…" His words trailed off as he watched the blond stand up straight and turn around to face him fully now. Lucy greeted the stranger with a clearly upset expression as if on the verge of an outburst. Her dark eyes practically in flames.

"I…" He was starting to say as he looked over Lucy's face. Levy was watching the two of them now. The man's eyes had gotten wide, once he got a glimpse of Lucy's face and he seemed to forget what he was saying for the moment. Lucy on the other hand looked about ready to explode. Levy felt herself swallowing nervously, _here it comes_… She was thinking just as the blond finally snapped.

"You what?!" Lucy cried out, "Careful?! You made me lose my drink! How is that careful?! And I'm broke! Not to mention stuck here, because of my drunkard of a friend! I was fine with all of that though! FINE! Fine with my dad harassing me! Fine with my best friend ignoring me! Even fine with being stuck in this hellhole of a club for the night, with all of its bitchy people and staring creeps, because at least I had my drink! But now! NOW it's gone!" She pointed towards his chest as she continued to unload all of her stresses on the poor soul. "And it's all because of you! How the hell am I supposed to have a good time now?!" She finished, glaring at him, her eyes burning.

Levy was watching them nervously as if another 'incident' was about to break out like earlier. She ran a hand through her blue hair, _why does this keep happening to me…_ She thought hopelessly as she awaited the trouble, Lucy's outburst was sure to bring on.

There was a long pause as the man before them just blinked at Lucy with wide eyes. Drinking her in, as if she was something he needed to see now, otherwise he might never get another chance. She just had her hands on her hips and her eyes closed. Her face stern with anger, as she waited for either, another apology or a fight, almost anything really, but what he said next.

"Wow." He uttered. Lucy opened her eyes and glanced up at him, as if confused by the one word sentence.

"Huh?" The blond let out, Levy was also looking at the man greatly confused. Then without warning his hand was coming up and reaching for Lucy's, taking her hand into his gently. Lucy looked down at the cupped hands he held up before her, noticing the coolness of a large gold band on his index finger. She stood there frozen as her mouth fell open. Why was he touching her all of the sudden!? She slowly and rigidly moved her head up to look back at his face; he was smiling at her serenely, but his eyes were full of confidence as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"You are so beautiful." He stated, his tone full devotion yet assurance, as if he knew what he was saying was brilliant. "And passionate!" He added, making Lucy's cheeks immediately flush a bright red as her mouth stayed hanging open. Levy's face didn't look much different, just less vibrant at the handsome stranger's bold words.

"I-I-uh… what…?" Lucy choked out nervously as her body began to quiver awkwardly. The man bowed his head to her some, bringing her hand up closer to his face.

"I can see that you've had quite the rough night and I hate, that I have added to that. I hope you will forgive me." He spoke as it became clear that he was going to kiss the top of Lucy's hand, like an old-fashioned gentleman.

"Oh-you, you don't haveta-" Lucy was stuttering between breaths as he gently touched her hand with his lips briefly. "Oh-well ok…" She uttered as he brought her hand back down and his eyes went back up to hers. She looked back, feeling paralyzed by the look on his face. _Oh my god… did he actually just do that?! Who does that kind of thing anymore?! Who is this guy?! _Her mind was questioning frantically as he looked at her serenely. She could feel the warmth in her face only growing with each passing second in his sights. Her heart was beginning to pound harder and her body was beginning to feel twitchy as he let go of her hand.

"Nonsense." Was his response to Lucy's earlier protest, "I want to be a proper gentleman." He added as he brought a hand up to his chest with the other hand going out towards her. "So please let me make it up to you…" He finished.

"Uhh…" Lucy was saying as her head shifted in Levy's direction, but her eyes stayed glued to his sincere face. "Levy…?" She whispered out from the side of her mouth nervously.

At this point Levy, had gotten over her shock and was smiling coyly, as if she might burst out laughing at any second. The polite man seemed completely taken by Lucy, despite how rude she had been and Lucy just hadn't any idea on how to handle it. Levy brought a hand over her mouth to stifle her giggling as she answered her distressed friend.

"Yea…. Lucy?" She asked back slyly.

"You wouldn't happen to know this guy too, would you?" The blond questioned quietly under her breath as the red-haired man, smiled at her. Levy giggled lightly before answering,

"No definitely not. Sorry Lucy!"

"Greaaat…" The blond replied rolling her eyes, before looking back up at the man who was waiting patiently. He paused for a moment, once Lucy's attention seemed to be back on him.

"So what do you say? Would you let me buy you a drink? To make up for the one I made you lose, that is?" He questioned politely, that charming smile widening.

"I…um… well…" Lucy was beginning to stutter, making Levy roll her eyes and then elbow her sharply. "Ouch..! Oh… What I mean to say is, I'm sorry, but I don't really know you, so I'm not exactly comfortable… With that…" The blond finally answered as she rubbed her one elbow awkwardly. This answer caused Levy to fold her arms and aim a disappointed glare at the blond, for turning him down even though she knew it had everything to do with her feelings for Natsu. She elbowed Lucy again, making the blond yelp and glance over at her annoyed friend.

"What're you doing?" Levy whispered with a hand in front of her mouth and a crossed look towards Lucy. "You should say yes!"

"What? But I don't even…" Lucy began.

"So?!" Levy snapped, cutting her off. "What happened to what we talked about earlier? The, 'how you never put yourself out there' thing… Ya know, because of Natsu… And the 'we should take a page from Cana's book thing…?' Remember?"

"Oh yea… that…" Lucy replied looking away sadly.

"Yea, that! He's good looking _and_ polite Lucy… Even after you yelled at him! What the hell are you thinking?!"

"Ah... damn…" Lucy began to say regrettably. Meanwhile the man was just standing there watching the two of them for a moment, as they quibbled back and forth to one another under their breath. Hiding their words with their hands and whispers.

"Um, ladies?" He questioned hesitantly not wanting to interrupt. They both glanced up at him. Their arms shooting back down to their sides as if they had just remembered he was still there. "It's quite alright." He started to say. "But for what it's worth, I am very sorry I caused you to drop your drink… I'll just leave you be…" He started to turn away, that was when Levy pushed Lucy forward.

"Oh hey!" The blond gasped out as she tripped forward, practically running into him. Her arm went forward, her hand landing on his forearm for support. The man gently turned some, his hand touching Lucy's shoulder in a half attempt to steady her shaky balance.

"Whoa!" He replied with a light laugh as Lucy's body rose back up now at a normal standing position. "You alright?" He asked her, looking right into her eyes. Lucy glanced up, his shades had fallen down his nose some and Lucy could now make out the olive-green color of them as they bore into her. Their bodies were now very close and she could feel her face warming up again, as she realized how pretty his eye's color actually was.

"Yea…" She began, finally letting go of him. "I'm fine." She answered taking a step back, as she rubbed her elbow with her other hand and smiled awkwardly, "Just… embarrassed."

"No need to be." He replied, smiling brightly with his eyes closed. "After all I'm pretty sure I'm the klutz here." Lucy paused, taking in his smile. He really was an attractive guy and he seemed to be very kind. It was hard for her to admit that to herself, but she definitely could feel his effects on her.

"Yea… Speaking of that… Are you by chance, still interested…? In you know… Making it up to me?" Lucy questioned shyly, her words hesitating. There was a pause as Lucy glanced down. waiting for his reply. He turned back to face her, his eyebrows going up in surprise.

"Of course!" He answered excitedly. "But first…" He held out a hand towards her suddenly.

"You brought up a good point before, when you said we don't know each other… Soooo…" His other hand went up, sweeping the locks of his red hair. "Maybe we should _get_ to know each other. My name is Loke and who might you be?" He asked smoothly

"Oh I see… Right!" Lucy replied lightly, taking his hand gently. "I'm Lucy."

"Lucy…" He spoke her name softly his eyes going up, almost dreamily for a second before he looked back at her. "That's a beautiful name for a beautiful person." Loke stated once again as he kissed her hand, making her laugh awkwardly. She slid her hand out of his grasp, as she hadn't expected him to do that a second time, let alone the first.

"Uh… you don't have to do that every time…" Loke looked at her and laughed modestly.

"I apologize Lucy, if it makes you uncomfortable." He answered graciously, bowing his head slightly and closing his eyes.

"Oh no! It's not that! I just… I guess I'm just not used to guys doing that, that's all." She replied embarrassed. Loke looked at her with amazed eyes as if what she was saying was ludicrous.

"Really? I would have never of guessed that! That's a shame; a man should only be so lucky, to get to talk to someone as gorgeous as you." Lucy's face was glowing red once again and her eyes were staring at the ground.

"I uh… I.." She paused not knowing what to say. Loke bowed his head catching her chocolate eyes with his, as he smiled at her.

"Am I embarrassing you?" He laughed and Lucy just nodded.

"Kind of… Not used to all of this… Flattery." She answered glancing up at his inviting smiling. He brought his head back up.

"Well I can't be sorry about that." He stated seriously as he looked up. "A girl like you should be used to it. In fact, you should be showered in compliments on a daily basis! And besides…" He began, looking back at her with another charming smile. "Your embarrassment is too cute for me to stop now." He finished making Lucy's heart pulse again, as all words had escaped her brain.

Loke watched her for a moment, completely enjoying every second of what he was putting her through, before shifting his eyes onto Levy who was trying not to laugh at her best friend's beet red face. He smiled at the smaller girl warmly and offered his hand to her as well.

"And who might you be?" He questioned politely. Levy smiled up at him stepping closer and bringing her free hand up to meet his.

"My name is Levy. No need for the formalities." She answered brightly as Loke kissed her hand as well.

"I apologize ladies, it's just my way." He answered warmly as he let her hand go. "Especially when in such lovely company." He added glancing at the two of them.

"Well that's quite alright then. We could stand to hang around a gentleman once in a while!" Levy answered with a laugh as Lucy just mumbled under her breath, her face still red. Loke smiled at Levy brightly, before speaking,

"So how about we head to the bar now and I buy the both of you pretty ladies a drink?" At this, Levy held up the hand that was holding her house drink still, that was only about halfway gone.

"Oh that's okay Loke, I still have a lot of mine left. You two should go and I'll just stay here." At this Lucy's head snapped up and she looked at Levy with large fearful eyes.

"Are you sure? I really don't mind, after all who could complain about having two beautiful girls as guest?" Levy just laughed at him and shook her head.

"I'm sure, you and Lucy go…." Lucy suddenly grabbed Levy's arm.

"You have to come!" She whispered, her face getting close as if scared. "I can't do this alone Levy! Don't leave me!" Levy's eyebrows crossed over her brow as she ripped her arm out of Lucy's grasp.

"Stop it Lucy! You can do this, you'll be fine!" Lucy brought a hand up to her warm face.

"No… but what if I say something stupid! What if I bring up Natsu!" Levy glanced up at Loke, from over Lucy's shoulder; he seemed to be looking down. Levy could tell that he was checking out the blonde's butt, while she had her back towards him. She looked back into Lucy's chocolate eyes seriously.

"I don't think it will matter." She stated bluntly. "He's already clearly into you… Now just go…" She pushed Lucy some, making the blond step back away from her. "Just go with it, you'll be fine!" Lucy paused and looked at Levy with large almost sad eyes.

"Will you be though?" She asked her voice louder, not caring if Loke heard them now. "Even with… You know…." Levy let out a breath as she looked at her friend with an annoyed, arched brow.

"Of course I will be! Now just go! I'll be right here, when you get back, I promise!" Levy said as Lucy began to turn away awkwardly. Loke brought an arm up and around the blonde's shoulder. Making her body go stiff as she glanced up at him in shock, as they began to move through the crowd. He smiled down at her kindly; figuring if she didn't like it, then she would just push him away.

"It's okay, just trying to help." He assured her as he helped her push through the crowd around them. Lucy swallowed nervously as she felt his fingers lightly touching her bare shoulder, her body was trembling with nerves. _It's okay_... She told herself. _I'm fine… I can do this… _Her eyebrows lowered some as she tried to put on a brave face. _I have to do this… For myself… It's time… It's time to move on._ She thought as she made her path towards the bar in Loke's safe grasp.

* * *

Gajeel was watching the crowd from his spot along the wall, when he noticed the blond girl that had been accompanying Levy, walking off towards the bar with a carrot top. Seeing them made his eyes dart around the room carefully, in search for any sign of Levy, but he couldn't seem to spot the shorter girl anywhere. He lifted his body up and off of the wall he had been leaning on and unfolded his arms, letting them drop back down to his sides. He downed what was left of his drink and stared at the empty container in his hand. _Eh… Maybe it's time to head out_… He thought to himself, until he noticed the shape of a body standing right before him. He glanced up to see Thibault's ugly face, glaring at him with his usual large grin.

"You leavin' buddy?" Thibault asked him sarcastically. Gajeel couldn't help, but notice he was holding an empty glass in his hand and he seemed to be feeling it some.

"Get the hell outta my way!" Gajeel sneered. Thibault held up his hands defensively.

"Hey all right! All right now... No need to be so hostile. I'll go, but first…" He neared Gajeel slowly, with a mischievous grin plastered over his face. "I couldn't help, but notice _you,_ were lookin' at _someone _earlier…" At this, Gajeel's eyes grew and his look intensified on Thibault tenfold. "Ah see…" Thibault said with a wink and a click of his tongue. "You can't even hide it… That look says it _all_." He taunted with a finger pointed at Gajeel like it was a gun.

Gajeel said nothing for a moment as he could feel his anger intensifying within him, to a degree he had yet to feel that night. It was taking everything in his will power to not knock the idiot out, as he clenched a shaky fist at his side. _He better not… He better stay away from her… Or I'll…_ He quite honestly didn't even know; he wasn't sure what his anger would drive him to do.

Thibault was noticing how even the mere mention of the girl he had seen Gajeel staring at earlier, was affecting him and he couldn't help, but get a small joy out of it.

"Aw… what's a matter? You mad bro?" He answered sarcastically. "Don't see why ya should be… If you like her so much, then why don't you just go find her on the dance floor? Pretty sure that's where I saw her go…" He asked mockingly. Gajeel bit down. His mouth went open, showing his clenched teeth and prominent fangs as he closed his eyes "Hmm… Are you maybe… _Not_… interested anymore?" Thibault asked with a hand over his chin, as if he were pondering Gajeel's silence. "Or maybe… she's the one who isn't interested? Am I right? That probably explains it…." Thibault added smugly, before shrugging. "Either way, she's fair game, right?" Gajeel opened his eyes and sent Thibault a look only best described as death.

"You better keep away from her, you fucking filth… Or I'll-"

"You gonna hit me in front of all these people?" Thibault questioned, cutting Gajeel off. His face lighting up with an almost evil looking grin, with his large square teeth exposed. "I think you could do without having all of the attention, don't you?" He added as he began to turn away. "Besides… I'll take my chances after getting' a look at that ass of hers…" He started to say as his body turned away from Gajeel.

It was these words that finally pushed Gajeel over the edge. He lost all control and reached out like a snake striking. His glass fell from his hands and hit the ground with a crash, as his hand made contact with the back of Thbault's shirt, but Thibault had been expecting him to attack. He had started to turn evasively, just as Gajeel had made his move and was able to twist out of Gajeel's grip. His own glass falling from his hands as well and shattering in their struggle. His head turned back to send Gajeel and ugly, yet arrogant smile.

"Wow you actually tried, huh? Can't believe yer that stupid!" But as he said this Gajeel was lunging towards him, making his face became scared as he realized he wasn't yet out of danger. Thibault jumped forwards and headed towards the dance floor, hastily out of fear. Gajeel chased him up until the point where Thibault began to squeeze his way through the bodies in panic. Gajeel stood there for a brief moment. looking at all of the packed people, his mind lost in his angry thoughts. _This is just fucking perfect_… He thought as he realized he needed to force his way through them, but he didn't let his annoyance stop him as he began to push his large body forward.

* * *

Levy was standing among the dancers alone; her body swayed some to the music, but not too much, all due to the drink she was still holding. She eyed the glass in her hand oddly, questioning if she should even bother finishing it at this point. She was thrilled to have possibly found Lucy a guy, but now she was just all the lonelier herself. This night really hadn't gotten any better, where she was concerned and she was starting to consider just throwing in the towel on their failed 'girls night' by just calling either Jet or Droy to come and pick her up. She figured it was about time she forgave them both anyways and she really didn't like the idea of making Lucy and Cana leave, just because _she_ was miserable.

A vision of herself, curled up in a blanket with her pajamas on and a book in her hands came to mind. The whole premise of the vision seeming much more inviting than trying to endure the rest of the night, on the loud packed dance floor._ Yea… I think going home is the right move… I think that's what I'm going to do_. She thought as she pulled out her phone, _it's time I talk to those guys again anyways… I can't stay mad at them forever_… She thought, but just as she went to text Jet, she heard a yell among the loud music.

She glanced up in time to see a lanky looking man's head above some of the crowd, as his body pushed through some people into her clearing. His beady eyes landed on her face as he stood before her, causing her to look at him with puzzlement as she could see the panic all over his features.

"Please lady!" His deep voice thundered out fearfully. "You've got to help me!" He cried out.

"Wait what?" Levy uttered out confused, but the man looked up towards the crowd and yelped. Then without warning he was moving quickly behind Levy's small frame, almost as if he was trying to hide from someone. Levy glanced up to where he had been looking, completely bewildered, when she suddenly spotted Gajeel's large body pushing towards them. _Oh, no_… She thought grimly, her face falling into a deep frown as he now stood before her.

Gajeel's red eyes were narrowed with anger, his sights aimed on the man who was now cowering behind Levy's small body. His face was graced with disgust that Thibault should be anywhere near Levy, let alone in such close proximity.

"Thibault!" Gajeel's voice growled out with his fangs exposed, ignoring Levy's pointed glare up at him. Thibault just cowered before him now, acting like a complete an utter fool. Levy glanced over at him from over her shoulder and then back up at Gajeel. "You fuckin weasel! Enough games! You stay away from her!" Gajeel shouted.

"Gajeel?!" Levy hollered, making Gajeel finally look at her. "What the hell is going on here?!" She asked severely annoyed. Gajeel just pointed at the man behind her as if enraged.

"This idiot!" He stated. "He's mine!" He barked, making Levy glance down at the cowering man just behind her. She couldn't help, but feel a moment of déjà vu as she realized she was the only thing standing between Gajeel and another man's life potentially, once again. But this time the circumstances were in her favor. For one thing they were surrounded by people, not only that, but she had the advantage of knowing Gajeel better now.

"Why?" She asked looking back up at him bravely. "What do you need him for?" Gajeel's fist clenched tightly.

"Doesn't matter!" He snapped back. "Just hand him over!" Levy's eyes grew large at the response, as she looked him up and down. Gajeel looked very tense, something she wasn't used to seeing. She also realized she hadn't ever seen him appear so angry before. Every word he spouted was like an overly aggressive shout. He reminded her of a rabid, caged dog; with the way, he appeared to be struggling with his rage, trying to hold it in and keep it contained.

"No." She answered simply. Her voice contradicting his own with its calmness, only serving to upset him further.

"What?!" Gajeel exploded. Thibault on the other hand was grinning madly. Gajeel stomped his heavy boot before her and then moved his body in such a way, so that his large size hung over Levy in an attempt to intimidate her.

"Levy…" He growled breathlessly, trying his best to contain his anger. "Move outta the way…"

"No, I won't do that this time, Gajeel…" She answered defiantly making him snap his head away from her. His body was shrinking back down. He let out an almost animal like growl out of frustration, before turning back towards her with his arms up like he wanted to strangle her; his fingers were curled up almost like claws.

"You don't understand! This isn't like last time!" Gajeel exclaimed, his tone urgent, but still angry. "This guy is BAD!" Gajeel pointed at Thibault. "Bad Levy!" He added, his fangs showing.

"Bad, like you are Gajeel?" She asked making his eyes widen. "You told me your work here was done for tonight! That was obviously a lie, because here you are getting into trouble once again! Tell me why I should trust you?!" Levy replied, becoming equally upset now as her heart pounded.

Gajeel was staring at her, with shock evident in his eyes. He was just starting to realize how bad this situation truly was. She didn't believe him and there wasn't anything he could do about it!

"Because I don't want to see you hurt!" Gajeel raged back. "You don't understand the situation Levy, but you need to listen to me!" He answered, but Levy had, had it with him. She had been harshly reminded of what Gajeel was capable of when she saw the scared man named Thibault's face, and realized whom he was running from. A vision of the man named Bora's bloodied and broken face from her and Gajeel's first encounter, also pulsed through her mind. She glanced back up at Gajeel seriously, looking over his cold dark features. It was time for her to snap back to reality… No matter what she thought of him or how he acted towards her, it didn't change the fact that Gajeel Redfox was nothing, but a thug.

"No…" She began, shaking her head, making Gajeel's mouth fall open. "No!" She snapped, her voice stronger now as all her anger came flying forward. "I know what will happen if I let you take this man! And this time I'm not going to let that happen! I won't swallow that guilt a second time!" She pointed at Gajeel accusingly. "And you! For once in your life why don't you just be honest and leave Gajeel! Leave me alone, like you said you would!" She snapped, now moving her pointing finger out in the direction of the exit.

Gajeel looked at her with wide eyes after having to endure her outburst. She had made it clear she was done listening to him and that there wasn't about to be any more debate on what she was going to do. Gajeel clenched his teeth so hard that he could hear them crunching in his ears. He suddenly felt very helpless and beyond angry at her stubbornness. There was brief pause as he stared into her rage fueled hazel eyes.

"FINE!" He answered back, his voice rising to new heights. "But don't you blame me if you get hurt!" He added, shouting at top range now. Then he brought his head down towards hers, his voice becoming quiet again. "But for the record, I have _never_ lied to you!" He added, with a hard-piercing stare, before finally turning away from her.

Levy watched as he began to stalk away, practically knocking people down as he forcefully pushed his way through them. Her face was heated with anger as she watched him go, but something inside of her was making her stomach twist into tight nervous knots. The words he had said… She was actually questioning them, despite her anger. Had he really never lied to her? It was true that there was a lot of stuff he _didn't_ tell her, but now that she actually had to think about it, she had never questioned anything he _had_ told her. She hadn't ever realized it before, but what he said may have very well of been true. She just didn't know if he had ever lied to her before or not…

"I owe you a thank you!" Levy turned around at the voice. There stood the man Gajeel had referred to as Thibault, looking down at Levy with a large toothy grin. Levy found his happy face a bit creepy, but she smiled despite herself. It wasn't like her to be rude. "He woulda had my hide if it wasn't for you! How did you do that anyways?" Levy glanced down awkwardly, her face flushing slightly.

"Oh well… Let's just say Gajeel and I have some brief history, that's all…" She answered, looking back up at him. "Honestly… I don't really want to talk about it."

"That's fine, I don't blame you! I wouldn't want to either!" He brought a hand up to shield his mouth. "That guy's a real monster if ya know what I mean." He said quietly.

"Yea…" Levy replied half-heartedly with a weak laugh. "By the way, Thibault was it?" She asked looking back up at him.

"Yes mam." He answered reaching out a hand. "And I was too scared to catch yer name. What was it again?" Thibault asked. Levy looked at his offered hand and then back up to his strange face, with his huge overbearing smile. _This guy is really creepy… Like in a whole different way than Gajeel.._. She couldn't help, but think as she looked him over. Gajeel was at least something to look at, but this guy seemed to have nothing going for him. _Now… now Levy. You shouldn't judge people by their appearance… You know better than that. He could be friendly for all you know… If anything, you should at least be kind and not rude to him._ She slowly and hesitantly brought her hand to his, almost as if she wasn't sure she should.

"Levy…" She answered as he held her hand for a moment, his beady eyes looking over her white skin, before he finally let go.

"Well then Levy, how about ya let me buy you a drink as a thank you for what you did?" He questioned enthusiastically. Levy paused for a moment; her stomach was still twisting uneasily as Gajeel's words rang through her mind.

'_This guy is BAD Levy!" "But for the record, I have __**never**__ lied to you!" _

She glanced back down at the drink in her hand; for some reason her gut was telling her to heed Gajeel's warnings. She held up her hand with the half empty glass.

"That's quite alright, because you see, I still have half a drink left."

"Ah… C'mon why should that matter?" Thibault just shrugged and looked at her oddly, before replying. "Yer about due for another, aren't you?" He asked. Levy arched a brow at his persistence; it wasn't a good sign to her. She was suddenly feeling an instinctive need to get away from him.

"Actually…" She began to say. "I was planning on leaving originally and-"

"Oh really? That's too bad… But I can walk you to your car." He stated quickly, cutting her off almost as if we were too eager. Levy's eyes grew some at this, her bad feeling was only intensifying now. She knew at this point it would be a mistake to go outside with him, alone. She looked at him oddly trying to decide what she could do. Her plan had been to go outside in the parking lot and call Jet, but now it didn't seem like he was going to leave her be. She didn't want him to know that she didn't actually have a car there. She could head for the bar where Lucy, Loke and Cana were most likely, but then what? If she didn't actually leave he'd probably just follow her there and hang around them. Maybe insist on buying her a drink still. And honestly, she wasn't sure she'd even find them among the masses of people. Then another idea occurred to her.

"Yea… I'll leave in just a bit, but first I need to head to the restroom." She replied.

"Ah ok, I'll be waitin' for ya when you get out." Levy laughed nervously and he chuckled back. She couldn't help, but notice how those black eyes of his, were scaling over her. His off-putting stares provoking chills from within her. The way he looked at her, almost made her miss Gajeel's staring. She turned away from him with phone in hand.

"Okay! Be right back!" She replied as she quickly began to push her way through the people, towards where the bathroom was.

Luckily it wasn't far; she busted through the door and immediately set her drink down on the sink's counter followed by her nervous and shaking hands. She stared at her panting reflection in the mirror; she could feel her body quivering some in alarm. _I should have listened… _She thought. _I should have listened to Gajeel and then maybe I wouldn't be in this mess! _She thought banging her fist on the counter in frustration.

_But you didn't… and you can't change that now… _Her thoughts reminded her in an attempt to calm herself._ Instead the more important thing to do, is to figure out how you're going to get yourself out of it… _She let out a shaky breath she had been keeping._ Now just calm down and think Levy… _She thought trying to regain her composure as she glanced down at her phone, the wheels in her brain beginning to turn.

_I'll just call Jet now, while I'm in here… Then I'll just have him text me when he arrives. In the meantime, I can stay in the bathroom while I wait for him… That way I won't have to be that creep's company anymore... Then when Jet does finally get here, I'll just book it towards the door… There won't be anything he can do with all of these people here… _She glanced back up at her reflection in the mirror, her complexion looked pale under the cheap lighting.

Then her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a toilet flush. One of the stall doors opened, the noises succeeding in making her nervous body jump. She had thought she was alone in the small bathroom. The girl who stepped out had pink hair with sweeping bangs and poufy curls at the ends. Her eyes were large and almost timid looking, as she glanced up at Levy for a moment.

"I'm really sorry if I scared you miss!" She spoke in a soft weak voice. Levy just smiled at her weakly in return, she couldn't believe how jumpy she was.

"It's okay! Really… It wasn't your fault. Just thought I was in here alone is all…" Levy answered making the girl nod in understanding. The girl approached the sink and washed her hands quickly, before walking out without another word to Levy.

"Yea…" Levy spoke out breathlessly to nobody now. Looking back down at her phone she started to search for Jet's phone number. "That sounds good."

Meanwhile Thibault was waiting just outside the door of the women's restroom, unbeknownst to Levy. He watched the pink haired girl Levy had just seen, open the door and step out. He quickly approached her, before she could walk away.

"Hey!"

"What?! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" The girl yelled out in alarm, closing her eyes with fist clenched, looking like she might cry. Thibault tilted his head at her and hesitated for a moment out of shock, from the girl's sudden fear.

"Oh… um sorry... Didn't mean ta scare ya… Was just wondering if you saw anyone else in there? I'm looking for my girlfriend. Can't find her anywhere and I'm just wondering if she went in the bathroom…" He asked nonchalantly.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" The pink haired girl bowed her head in apology before rising back up. "The only person I saw in there was a small girl, with blue hair…" She responded.

"Yup, that's her, thanks a million!" He cheered making the pink haired girl smile and bow her head quickly again.

"Happy to be of service sir…" She replied weakly before finally turning away from him to walk off. Thibault made sure to watch her leave, taking enjoyment out of the view that her short tight, white dress provided, before his beady eyes darted around the room to see if anyone else was paying him any attention. Then he cautiously opened the door to the girl's restroom as quietly as he could. His thin body slid inside and he leaned up against the closed door. He glanced over and saw Levy with her back towards him. She was looking at her phone; he could see her frustrated face in the mirror.

"Damn reception!" She snapped out loudly, to nobody.

"Yea… It's a real bitch." Thibault smirked before speaking, his voice almost mocking.

Levy's eyes grew as large as saucers, as she felt her heart jump up, jamming into her throat out of pure fear. Her small form whipped around to see his body there in front of the door, blocking her only way out. He was smiling at her with those large square teeth, his face reminding her of a demented clown. Levy instinctively took a step back, with her arms out at her sides, one hand holding her phone.

"That was a nice attempt to try and get away from me..." He spoke now, his tone and words finally revealing his true intentions. "No drink, good excuses… Yer a lot smarter than most of the girls I go after. I'll give ya that one…" He started to say as he stepped towards her. "It's gonna make me enjoy this even more I think…" He stated, opening his long gorilla arms to block her from going anywhere. Their length made it impossible for her to even fathom getting past him. "Smart, pretty and the added bonus of you once being Gajeel's girl. Couldn't get any better if I dreamed it up…" He added his voice so full of glee, that it made Levy sick to her stomach. Then he let out his barbaric chuckle as he took another step closer.

Levy's body was now shaking from head to toe as she realized just how much trouble she was really in. She was slowly backing away from him, but the bathroom was already so tiny that she was soon to be backed, into a corner. _What can I do?! _She thought. Her first instinct was to scream for help.

"HELP! Someone! PLEASE!" She cried out as tears began to gather in her large eyes, just as her back collided with the wall, with nowhere more for her to go. Thibault cackled at her attempts to yell for help and narrowed his eyes on her.

"You can shout and scream all you want! That's not gonna save you! That music is way too loud for anyone to hear you in here! In fact, I recommend you scream some more! It might make things more fun!" He shouted back as Levy's wide eyes stared at his nearing form, in disbelief. His long arms still keeping her trapped and cornered. Never in her life, had she ever felt as helpless as she did right now. Her shaky hands brought her phone up quickly, in a last-ditch effort to try and call someone for help.

"Oh whatcha tryin' to do there?!" He questioned his grin fading as his hand went reaching for hers. Levy took that moment to duck down, avoiding his flying arm and then she pushed off of the wall, propelling her small body forward in an attempt to try and run underneath his. She just brushed past him, her legs making a mad dash for the door. Just as she thought she had managed to maybe get away from him, something grabbed her and jerked her small form backwards with such force that her phone went flying out of her hands and across the room. She watched it slide across the bathroom tiles until it thudded into the opposite wall. Thibault had wrapped his large hand around her forearm as he jerked her back a second time.

"NO ya don't!" He shouted pulling her into his body. She pushed and pulled against him with all of her might. Her free arm reaching out in an attempt to grab at anything that might help her get away, but there was nothing, but empty air between her fingers now. Her back was slammed up against his chest, as his other arm went snaking around her waist. Her head landing just under his long chin. He held her one arm back, bending it out and around his frame painfully, as his other arm locked her in place against him. Levy closed her eyes tightly as tears began pooling in her eyes; her mouth was letting out small whimpers as he continued to keep pressure on her thin arm, bending it painfully. Her back end was flushed up against his front and her whole body was trembling, as she felt the shape of his arousal digging into her lower back. Her breaths were labored and full of panic, as her heart continued to pulse through her whole entire being.

"Pleassee…" She begged. "I won't tell anyone if you just let me go…" She tried, her words breathless and shaky.

"Now, now…" He spoke mockingly as if trying to be soothing. She felt him pushing on her arm so hard, that she felt like her elbow might snap. Her mouth opened, as a cry of pain flew from her lungs. "We're already here… Can't stop now…" He spoke, before suddenly letting her go and pushing her small frame into the nearest door of a bathroom stall, so hard that she crashed into it and fell on the ground. Her back hit the stall wall besides the toilet, she quickly struggled in an attempt to get up and get away, but it was too hard, because of the lack of room she had. Thibault was hovering above her now inside the stall; he looked down at her with his deranged smile, bringing a finger to his lips.

"Shh…" He said as he latched the stall door with both of them inside. Levy looked to him with wide eyes, then to the floor. She got down further and reached at the wall under the stalls in one last attempt to try and crawl away underneath it, but Thibault was yanking her up as he brought himself down. His knees were now pinning her legs down, making Levy cry out from his weight. His arms and hands were attempting to grab her arms, but she was clawing and swinging at him as much as she could. Trying to fight him off with all of her strength. She could see his face becoming angry and then finally he got a good hold of her wrist.

He jerked her upper body up enough, so that her head was up and off of the ground. Then he quickly jammed it into the porcelain bowl of the toilet, so hard that the skin on the side of Levy's upper forehead split open. Blood came leaking out from the wound and the small girl's eyes that had been full of fight, were now full of haze, her eyelids falling closed briefly.

* * *

Levy blinked, her vision had blurred over into a swirl of dark colors and shapes. She felt an odd numbness wash over her and for a moment it was almost as if her body was rebooting. The first sensation that came to her was that of the cold hard floor, against her back. The next feeling, she was able to recognize was something heavy sitting over top of her legs, keeping her stiff body pinned down. She slowly tried to lift her head, which now felt like it had tripled in weight, to no avail. Instead it just fell limply as her hazel eyes glanced around lazily. She couldn't make sense of where she was or what was happening at that moment. Noise had all, but disappeared, her vision wouldn't fully render and sensations seemed to be coming to her slowly, one at a time as she began to feel someone's hands over her. She closed her eyes for a moment, straining to remember whose they were; she couldn't think properly her mind was still dizzy and disoriented from the blow. Then she could feel a warm liquid dripping down the side of her face… That was when she knew; she knew she was in a bad spot.

Now that she could at least remember that much, she attempted to try to move under the heavy body's weight, but she just couldn't. Her mouth opened as she tried to make words… It was so… Difficult though, like everything she seemed to try. Her body and mind felt so tired now, but something was calling fourth, from deep within her, to not give up and continue to fight. Then that was when Levy finally heard sound again. It was her own voice she could hear as she almost subconsciously spoke out in protest.

"Noooo…" She moaned out groggily, as she tried to lift her head up again.

"Still awake?" She thought she could hear a familiar voice saying. "That's fine, I prefer that!" It was hard to make out all of the words in her dizzy and confused state, but she knew she didn't like them. Then she could hear something tearing. She didn't know it at the time, but it was her jacket. Thibault was ripping it off of her. The next thing she felt were his cold fingers against her skin, making her cringe. She slowly tried to bring an arm up, to push whoever was on top of her away, but she couldn't seem to move right. It was almost as if her head couldn't send the right signals just yet. Then another noise sounded off, making Levy's exhausted head fall back to the floor and shift over. Her eyes were looking under the bathroom stalls in the direction of the bathroom door, that she could see the bottom of. That was when she spotted the bottom of boots coming in through, as it opened.

_Gotta…. Call for help_… Her mind finally spoke, her first real coherent thought since hitting her head. Her mouth opened, but words wouldn't seem to fly from her throat. She closed her eyes tightly, out of frustration. She could feel large vibrations through the floor and the sound of steps getting louder. Then another sound resounded in her ears. She didn't know it at the time, but what she was hearing was a knock on the door of the stall they were in.

Thibault shifted his head up quickly out of annoyance.

"Occupied! Can't ya see we're busy!" He shouted to whomever was knocking with great irritation. He had kind of figured most women would just assume they were a loose couple, just having a good time. He stopped all movement and listened carefully. His eyes on the bare skin of Levy's stomach and underwear as he had started to lift up her dress. She was lying on her back before him, on the bathroom floor, her head between the toilet and stall wall, half underneath it. Her eyes were still open, but she was clearly still out of it, as they looked glazed over. The gash on her head was leaving a line of blood down the side of her face, some of it, in her hair.

Thibault moved his head up, listening to the person he could hear just behind the door, he started to hear steps. He let out a small breath of relief, as he realized they must have been walking away.

A large crash sounded off, Levy felt the heavy person on her legs, weight shift forward over her body, before finally being lifted off altogether. There was a bright light that blinded her hazy eyes, as the stall door had opened. She began to hear angry familiar yells, followed by anguished cries. Then a large shadowy person came before her, shielding her eyes from the bright, blinding lights of the bathroom. She blinked briefly in an attempt to clear her vision. The outline of the person looked so familiar, she wanted so badly to make out who it was, but it was so hard.

"Levy?!" A heavy voice cried out in alarm. Levy blinked again, trying to lift her head up. She knew that voice.

"Gajeel…" She moaned out weakly. She felt a large hand gently touch the side of her face.

"God damn it!" He cursed. "I shouldn't have left you…" At this Levy, could feel herself suddenly smiling, as she felt his other hand carefully lifting her head and back up and off of the floor.

"I made you leave…" She replied. "It's my fault this happened..." She uttered out, as all of the memories were returning.

"Shut up… Idiot..." He cursed lowly, "C'mon we need ta get outta here… Can you stand?" He asked. Levy could now make out his face for the most part. His eyes looked wide and full of concern. She glanced down at herself. She was sitting up now, her dress had been moved up some, exposing more of her lower half than she was comfortable with. Her shaky hands gripped at the fabric of her skirt and she slowly pulled it back down, before looking back at Gajeel who was kneeling down beside her. His head was so close to hers. Her eyes still felt lazy, but she could feel her strength returning.

"Yea…. I think so." She answered, before suddenly feeling a wave of pain in her head. "Ahh…." She let out a small cry of agony. "What the hell…" She moaned in a raspy voice, as she brought a hand up to the spot where Thibault had slammed her head, before letting it fall forward some, so that her forehead was now resting against Gajeel's shoulder, burying her face, as the pain rocked through her.

"Yea…. Looks like you got clocked pretty good there, shrimp… You're even bleeding… So you might still feel disoriented for a couple of minutes." Gajeel stated, his arm almost wanting to go around her in a half embrace, but he kept his hand hovering over her. Not wanting to make contact, even though he wanted nothing more than to hold her, now that she was safe.

He couldn't believe he had found her in this state, bloodied and beaten up on the floor. His heart was racing from the fear of what he had thought he might find, but now he was just thanking the holy gods he had gotten there in time.

Originally after walking away from her, Gajeel had thought about leaving, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it, out of fear of something like this maybe happening. His gut had been screaming about Thibault from the very start and he wasn't surprised to learn that all of his instincts about the man had been dead on, but it didn't mean he was happy about it. If anything, he was furious with himself for walking away… Leaving her in danger, when he had known better. Hell, Thibault probably wouldn't have even targeted Levy if it weren't for Gajeel's interest in her to begin with. So as far as Gajeel was concerned her getting hurt, was his own fault in multiple ways. He could have prevented the whole thing from happening if he had just stayed.

"It is all my fault…" He breathed out.

"What was that…?" She asked. Her voice slightly muffled as she slowly raised her head up and off of him, looking up into his eyes. He looked back and shook his head.

"Nothing shrimp… Now come on… We need to get out of here, before Thibault recovers. I knocked him down, but not hard enough." Gajeel urged, his hands now gently resting over Levy's waistline. "C'mon I'll help ya stand."

"Okay…" Levy uttered out, as the two of them slowly began to stand, with her leaning on Gajeel for support. Once they were up, Gajeel wrapped one arm around her waist and Levy did the same to him so that she could lean on him as she still got her bearings together.

The room felt like it was spinning slowly to Levy, but with Gajeel's help, they slowly started to move forwards and out of the stall carefully. Just outside of it, Thibault was sitting on ground, against the bathroom wall, slowly rubbing his jaw where Gajeel had clearly punched him. He saw them and carefully began to get up as well.

"Gajeel…!" He shouted at them. Gajeel glanced up at him with wide eyes, before propelling him and Levy's bodies forward towards the door.

"C'mon shrimp! Move!" He spoke pushing the bathroom door open just as Thibault was on his feet. The two of them were now back out and into the club, with Thibault not far behind them. They began to move as quickly as they could among the crowd of people and neon lights towards the exit. Levy tried to keep her head low so that people wouldn't notice her bleeding; luckily Gajeel's body was big enough to cover her for the most part. Levy could feel all of her senses starting to fall back into place, with each step they made towards the door; she once again was feeling fully coherent as they finally pushed their way through the last of the crowds. Gajeel kicked open the door and then Levy finally let him go, as she felt the cool air hit her face. She could now walk freely as they headed into the parking lot. Her dizziness basically gone; she glanced over to Gajeel with wide eyes.

"Now what?" She questioned hastily. Not believing that all of this was happening, but not having the time to dwell on it.

"You just get out of here!" He urged. "I'll take care of Thibault."

"You mean to tell me, that he is still after us?" Levy questioned in astonishment.

"We lost him for the moment, but he's too much of a stubborn fool to let this go. He should be out here any minute, so just go!" Gajeel ordered.

"Gajeel I can't! I don't have a car here! And my phone is inside!"

"What?!" Gajeel cried out in disbelief, just as Thibault's dark form came barging through the club's doors. His body was nothing more than a silhouette in the night with the lights of the club behind him. Gajeel turned towards Levy with wide eyes,

"Get out of sight Levy!" He cried out, pointing to a nearby car that she could hide behind. Levy quickly obeyed, ducking down behind a Challenger's car hood. Her eyes peeking over, so she could watch as Thibault's angry lanky form approach Gajeel's much larger, taller one.

She could see their two dark forms against the lights of the club, as they stood about eight feet apart from each other, in the deserted parking lot. The ground was wet as if it had rained, making it look black and reflective. The night was relatively warm for fall, with a slight cool breeze. The only noise was the sound of leaves crinkling and lifting in the distance with each gust.

"Gajeel! Quit running!" Thibault cried out as he staggered before Gajeel with a finger pointing. "Cause I'm gonna make you pay for messing up my face!" He added with a pant as he took a labored breath.

"Fuck you Thibault! Is that all you care about?! Yer lucky I didn't fucking kill you for what I caught you doin! Yer a sick bastard!" Gajeel spat back. His arms going out and his fists tightening at his sides, his muscles were clenching with anger.

"Oh is that right Gajeel?! I'm sick? Are you gonna give me a lecture about what I do?! What about you Black Steel!? What makes you think, yer any better than me?! Well, guess what, yer not! If anything, yer worse! You've made a name for yourself doing all sorts of dirty deeds for that snake Jose! Actin' all high and mighty, just cause he can pretend that everything he does is legal, all because he's got everyone in his back pocket! HA! Don't make me laugh!" Thibault pointed at Gajeel. His movements were spastic, putting Gajeel on the defense as though he might attack at any second.

Levy was watching them now, her brow lowering over her eyes at what Thibault was saying. She had already come to these conclusions about the man Gajeel worked for, but that didn't mean actually hearing it straight from the sources mouth, made it any less daunting. No matter what though, she knew who she would be rooting for. Gajeel had actually saved her this time, quite literally, regardless of who he was or what he did.

"No! If anything, you're the sick ones! Justifying everything you do with money!"

"Fuck you Thibault! I don't make a hobby of attacking and raping defenseless women!" Gajeel shouted back, his stance strong.

"Oh yea… Yer gonna tell me you didn't want the same thing tonight?!" Thibault questioned. Gajeel just shook his head in disgust. "I'm just a man trying to fulfill his inner needs. I'm not any different than you are!" Thibualt added defiantly clenching a fist.

"NO! Yer nothing, but a dead man now!" Gajeel barked back. "You should have never messed with me Thibault…" Gajeel growled. His body was lowering as if he was about to leap in for the attack, almost resembling a cat, getting in the ready position to pounce.

"Not if I kill you first!" Thibault's voice boomed out, as he suddenly lunged towards Gajeel, not waiting for him to make the first move.

Gajeel gritted his teeth and dodged the first punch, as Thibault came at him with a heavy right and then smoothly followed up with another quick left jab. Luckily Gajeel had been ready for it and was able to block the left fist with his arm, but just as he did that, Thibault was bringing up his leg to kick him in the ribcage. Gajeel stepped back to evade it, but the lack of footing made him misjudge the ridiculous length of Thibault's long arms, as an uppercut was thrown his way.

Levy was slamming her eyes shut, as Gajeel couldn't regain his footing enough to bend back far enough. Ultimately Thibault's fist came flying up, making contact with Gajeel's jaw hard. Gajeel's head went up and back from the blow, but his large frame didn't fall back any further. Instead his feet stayed firmly planted and his head slowly came back down towards Thibault, with an evil smirk exposing his now bloody fangs. Levy's eyes were now open wide, as she watched him in disbelief. She couldn't believe she had just witnessed Gajeel take a blow like that and still be on his feet. The sound of the impact had even made a cringe worthy popping noise.

"Is that all you got….?" Gajeel questioned, his voice sounding as if he were laughing. Thibault stared at him with wide, disbelieving eyes.

"How-how!? How can you speak after taking a hit like that?!" Thibault stuttered out, earning one of Gajeel's signature laughs.

"Gi hi! That's easy…" He spoke as he spat some blood from his mouth down onto the concrete. Then without warning Gajeel's arm was reaching out grabbing Thibault's still up and ready fist. Holding the lanky man's body in place as his other arm reeled back at his side, ready to strike. "Because yer weak!" He shouted confidently as his fist came flying forward into Thibault's stomach, so hard that the man stumbled back several steps once Gajeel let him go. His arms wrapped around his midsection in pain as he coughed out some spit. Levy couldn't help, but feel her heart leap as she watched Thibault gasp in agony from Gajeel's superior blows.

"Aw did that hurt…?" Gajeel questioned mockingly as he folded his arms over his chest. Levy was watching the two of them, witnessing the whole spectacle from her spot behind the car… _Get him Gajeel_…. She was thinking when she noticed Thibault make an odd movement, as he still stood there hunched over.

_Wait…. What is he… what is he doing?_ She questioned, as she noticed he seemed to be holding something in his hands. He didn't rise up from his hunched over position, because he was trying to hide whatever it was from Gajeel's eyes. Her eyes went wide with realization and that was when she suddenly stood up.

"Gajeel! Watch out!" She screamed, earning Gajeel's attention for a brief second, "He's holding a weapon!" She cried out, but it seemed like her warning was already too late as Thibault had already started flying forward. His body still hunched over, a knife in his hand. Gajeel glanced forward with wide eyes, just as Thibault's body came ramming into him. His knife going forward and plunging through Gajeel's clothing and embedding into his flesh, with a grunt and one eye wincing from the slicing pain.

"GAJEEL!" Levy's shrill screamed echoed out into the night, between tears.

* * *

**So…. There you have it… Do you guys hate me, because of this? Sorry. It just made sense… As I always say, there is a reason why I do everything I do… I hope this chapter didn't feel rushed to you all, if it did please let me know. I had a lot to get through. And I'm so sorry about the long delay. It shouldn't be like that again without warning!**

**Please be kind and take the time to tell me what you think through review, if you can. I could really use the motivation. Please be constructive with criticism so that I may improve or tell me what you like. Ask questions, spin theories or don't, either way I shall respond to every review and PM's as well!**

**Just wanted to tell you all ****Thank you**** so much for reading this fanfic of mine! I love sharing my writing and telling a story, nothing makes me happier! Thank you even more for letting me know with your reviews! Thank you for following me, favoring me, for following the story and favoring it as well! Plus, you guys are hilarious as well!**

* * *

**Responses to my Reviewers****:**

**ZakuroUta7****:** I feel so honored that you chose to read my story first as your first GaLe fix! And I'm even happier to hear that you are enjoying it! Gajevy may just be one my absolute favorite ships ever and if you are starting to get into them too, there are lots of great fanfics on this site to read! So, don't feel limited to reading just mine, especially when I make you wait so long! Anyways I hope you will continue to read as I update and thank you so much for reviewing!

**Gildedcarouselhorses:** OMG! If it was me, I would be all over Gajeel already too! That cracks me up that you said that! He's my fictional character crush, incase ya didn't notice that already by this chapter! And it's good to know ya don't mind long chapters because I write soooo much, I'm so happy you are reading and I hope you will continue! Thanks so much for reviewing and sorry about the longer wait!

** .39566****:** Ha! Your review made me literally LOL! Anyways yes, of course! I would have to imagine Gajeel to be awesome in the sack, because I love him myself! And yes, I feel like I am cruel to Levy, even more so in this chapter, but things are hopefully on the rise for her! Thanks so much for your awesome hilarious review! I hope you shall continue to read!

**DBZRocks153:** Thank you so much! I'm so happy to hear you are enjoying it! Thank you for reading and even more for reviewing!

**Shizuka23****:** Wow I feel honored that my update was the high point of your week. In saying that, I apologize for making you wait longer. Thank you so much for taking the time to tell me what you think of my writing. That's very important to me, the most important to me! And yes, I picked crazy Daphnee just because I needed someone annoying and she kinda fit the bill. I would say Levy's annoyance with Gajeel was definitely not unfounded considering what he put her through for sure, but deep down she was secretly wishing she could switch rolls with her roommate; P She'd never tell him that though. And as much as I make Gajeel the 'bad guy' it's clear he's got a soft spot for Levy, so no way would he want to burn her books! And as for giving them back… We shall see… I've got a lot of plans for these two. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! It makes my day to get awesome reviews like this one!

**Finny-Kun Goddess:** Well I'm very pleased to hear that you are liking my story so far and I sure hope you enjoyed Loke's appearance. He should be back in the next one as well. Not sure how long his part will be, but… We shall see. Hopefully he was okay as I have never attempted him before. Anyways thank you so much for reading and the review! I hope you will keep reading!

**Guest:** Thank you so much! I'm happy you love it so far and I hope you will continue to read as I continue to write! Thanks so much for reviewing!

**Miri**: HA! _I'm_ flattered that you _hunted_ my story down! That's pretty awesome to hear and your face shall hopefully stay red if not from Gajeel, then from every time I respond! For if you review I shall shout! It's the least I can do for you guys to show my gratitude as nothing makes my day like getting to read a review from someone, knowing that their reading what I write. Yea, I kinda wondered if people would get at all mixed up in the flashbacks, I apologize for that. As of now there aren't any more in the works as I think I've pretty much gotten most of what I needed to across for these two's history- That is unless the story keeps going past the potential ending point. In that case who knows. Glad you're excited, but I am sorry about the very long wait! I hope you will keep reading and thank you so much for reviewing!

**Its Kare Bear****: **I couldn't wait until I posted chapter 4 either, because it took me forever! Sorry for such a long wait, as for flashbacks… As of now I don't have any more planned. That doesn't mean there won't be any more though, if extend the story. I'm happy to hear that you are satisfied with my portrayals of Gajeel and Levy as that is very important in fanfiction writing and it can be a bit harder in AU's to make them believable in my opinion. Thank you most of all for saying I am and amazing writer. It fills me with joy to know that someone enjoys my writing enough to leave me such a flattering comment! Thank you so much for reviewing, it means the world to me to know that people are reading what I write and even more that they are enjoying it! I hope you will continue to read!


	5. Claws

**A/N: Man, if you guys only knew how long it takes me to write these chapters! And it's so freakin hard, what with how busy I am! Each and every night for the past two weeks, it seemed like I could only get about a paragraph done, before I was passing out on the couch. But here ya all go, it is longggg….**** There's a lot of Gajeel, Levy, Lucy and Loke… And some Cana too!**

**SHOUT OUT: Read my pal Crimsonwolfko's fics! Why?! Beause they're awesome, nuff said! I'm too tired to say more. Just trust me on this one guys, ya won't regret it!**

**I apologize for any errors I may have missed.**

* * *

**Recap: **

"Aw did that hurt…?" Gajeel questioned mockingly as he folded his arms over his chest. Levy was watching the two of them, witnessing the whole spectacle from her spot behind the car… _Get him Gajeel_…. She was thinking when she noticed Thibault make an odd movement, as he still stood there hunched over.

_Wait…. What is he… what is he doing?_ She questioned, as she noticed he seemed to be holding something in his hands. He didn't rise up from his hunched over position, because he was trying to hide whatever it was from Gajeel's eyes. Her eyes went wide with realization and that was when she suddenly stood up.

"Gajeel! Watch out!" She screamed, earning Gajeel's attention for a brief second, "He's holding a weapon!" She cried out, but it seemed like her warning was already too late as Thibault had already started flying forward. His body still hunched over, a knife in his hand. Gajeel glanced forward with wide eyes, just as Thibault's body came ramming into him. His knife going forward and plunging through Gajeel's clothing and embedding into his flesh, with a grunt and one eye wincing from the slicing pain.

"GAJEEL!" Levy's shrill screamed echoed out into the night, between tears.

* * *

**Monster**

**Chapter 5: Claws**

Lucy sat there staring at the half full drink before her on the bar top. Her eyes were following the movement of a drop of water, as it made its path down the side of her ice filled glass. There was a blissful smile on her lips. Her cheeks were a warm shade of pink, as she allowed herself to get lost in the moment. All of the noise from the music and surrounding conversation were fading away, alongside all of her stresses and worries. And for the first time in forever Lucy felt truly at ease, to the point where nothing could even touch her and she was enjoying every second of it. She had never imagined that it was possible for her to feel so relaxed at a place like this. The alcohol was slowly making its affects, without her even realizing it.

"Now that's a pretty smile if I've ever seen one." She heard a smooth voice comment beside her, breaking through her tranquil vibe and bringing her back to reality. Lucy's head turned to glance at the man sitting beside her. He was leaning on the bar, his head resting in one hand as he watched her with a sly smile. His red hair sweeping over his forehead and his eye's lighting up through his specs once she made eye contact with him. His gaze was so enticing that Lucy immediately glanced back down, her color deepening. Loke closed his eyes in delight as he once again noticed her embarrassment. "Sorry to embarrass you again, but you should smile like that all of the time." He offered lightly.

"I'm having a good time." She replied cheerfully, but in a soft voice as she chanced a look back up at Loke who was still smiling at her.

"You weren't expecting to huh?" He asked, Lucy's eyes opened up some at his words in suspense, as she didn't mean to be rude.

"No-no it's nothing like that. I-just!" She stammered, but was cut off by Loke's laughter.

"It's okay." He responded, pushing his shades up with a hand to steady them over the bridge of his nose, before looking back at her. "Don't take this wrong way, but you don't strike me as the type of girl to come to these kinds of places." He spoke politely. Lucy blinked at him for a moment, surprised that he had guessed her right.

"You're right, I'm not." She answered before lifting a brow at him, "But how did you know that?!" Lucy began to look over herself as if alarmed as she continued. "Is there something noticeable about me that screams it or something-?! Oh great I look like a total nerd don't I?!" Lucy was once again cut off by Loke's chuckle as he watched her from his seat at the adjacent barstool. The rosy color of her cheeks began to spread and deepen as she watched him with mouth agape, her eyebrows crossing over her brow bone in frustration. "Hey!" Her hands, balled up into fists and flew down at her sides stiffly. "Are you laughing at me?!" She exclaimed, clearly flustered.

"No, it's not that-" Loke choked out between, breaths, "I'm sorry it's-" He managed to get out, but his laughing hadn't ceased just yet. Lucy just folded her arms over her chest and stuck her chin up at him. She closed her eyes, before looking away in mock insult.

"Oh really? Then what may I ask, is so funny?" She asked, sounding rather miffed by his reactions towards her. Loke's laughing was just dying down as he brought a finger up towards his eye to wipe at a straying tear from underneath his sunglasses. Lucy chanced another glance at him despite herself; he was closing one eye as he shot her another very contagious smile.

"I'm sorry about that!" He began lightly. "It was just your face!" He added with a hand up towards his mouth in an attempt to keep one last brief chuckle from sliding out. "Didn't mean to be rude. It just caught me off guard, that's all. You looked so worried!" He closed his eyes happily, before opening them and looking up at her sincerely. "Trust me, there's nothing wrong with the way you look." He quickly scanned over her whole body. "In fact, you look like you fit right in with this crowd, in that dress and I'm not just saying that!" At this rate Lucy's face was never going to go back to its normal color.

"Well okay… Then how could you tell?" She asked rather shyly, still flustered by his words.

"Simple, I've never seen you here before." He added with a wink. "I definitely would have remembered you if I had." Lucy looked away from him, her hand grabbing at her glass and bringing it up to her lips, but not sipping it just yet.

"Well… What if I told you I'm from out of town?" Lucy asked, before finally taking a brief drink.

"I'd say that it's not likely." Loke answered shaking his head. Lucy paused looking at him with a confused expression, before slamming her glass back down on the bar.

"And why do you say that?!" She asked demandingly. "I could be from anywhere for all you know! How would you?!" At this Loke gave her a rather cheeky smile as he suddenly pointed at Lucy's tiny pink purse. The lengthily strap of it was hanging on the back of her barstool.

"There's a lanyard hanging out of your purse that says differently. If anything, it implies that you go to Mavis University. Which suggest that you probably live here in Magnolia."

"Ha! Shows how much you know, smart guy!" Lucy snapped with a finger pointing at him. "Because that's not even mine! They're my classmates' keys, so that proves nothing." She replied coyly her head leaning in as she held her drink in her hand again. Loke leaned back away from her still smiling.

"You're right it doesn't, but you just told me otherwise."

"Say what?" Lucy questioned him with narrowed eyes. The glass was hovering just below her lips.

"Classmate's keys you say?" He repeated. "Meaning you go to school together?" Loke asked, his tone leaning, just as did his body did towards her. Lucy paused for a momen,t taking in what he had just said, realizing where she had slipped up. She glanced down at the drink she was holding up by her chin, suddenly feeling very stupid.

"Alright, so maybe I'ma little more tipsy than I thought…" She replied, before glancing back up at him with eyes still narrowed. "You win this round sir…" She spoke before sipping her drink, her eyes never leaving him. "But don't get used to it." She said as she moved her glass back to the table. "I may be blond, but I'm a lot more clever than people give me credit for. I won't mess up twice." She replied.

"So I take it you're enjoying this guessing game then?" Loke asked.

"I didn't say that." She answered smiling, her eyes going closed and her head angling up slowly as if disinterested in him. Loke could see that she was clearly lying, in an attempt to toy with him playfully and he sure as hell didn't mind. He watched her for a moment, enjoying the view as her sights were elsewhere. His eyes played over the delicate features of her heart shaped face and the way her golden hair flowed around it in a nice symmetrical frame, before traveling down the length of her neck, to the large swell of her cleavage and down even further to the narrow line of her waist. She really was quite the specimen; he hadn't been exaggerating in his compliments towards her and he knew one way or another he needed to get her to like him, now that he had found such a girl.

"Well don't you two look cozy!" Came a loud voice, interrupting Loke's thoughts. Lucy's eyes opened just as she felt an arm slide behind her back and a hand slap her shoulder. It was Cana who was suddenly pulling her into a semi hug with one arm as she held a large mug in the other. She had a wide grin over her face that exposed all of her teeth; her eyes were closed in excitement after having found Lucy.

"Cana!" Lucy exclaimed in shock. "You're here! Where have you been?!" Cana opened her eyes and shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh ya know… Here, there, everywhere." She replied quickly, her tone full of disinterest. "Whatever. Hey, who's this?!" She asked motioning towards Loke with her mug quickly as changing the subject.

"Oh… that's Loke." Lucy answered, watching Cana unsuspectingly.

"Nice to meet you!" Loke offered a hand out towards Cana as he said this to her. Cana unwrapped her arm from around the blonde's shoulders and gave it over to Loke willingly, who immediately moved his head down to kiss it, as he had with Levy and Lucy earlier. Lucy watched as Cana's dark violet eyes scaled over Loke up and down. She could feel a slight pang of worry irrupting from her heart, at the brunette's obvious action, almost as if she was feeling jealous… _But that can't be it_… Was her only thought, _I hardly know him_. _How would I be jealous?_

"Wow, hello!" Cana replied in awe as she took her hand back. She turned her head towards Lucy, so that Loke couldn't see or hear her. "Well now, isn't _he_ something?" She whispered to the blond slyly, before turning back to face Loke with a bright smile. "Nice to meet you Loke! I'm Cana and I can see you already met my friend, Lucy!" Cana spoke as she elbowed Lucy slightly, causing the blond to glare up at her as if annoyed. "We're just enjoying a girl's night out together!" She added pulling Lucy in for another hug with her one arm as she sent Loke a wink, accompanied by her bright smile, before taking another swig from her mug. "So… What are you two up to?" The brunette questioned, her tone coming out almost too innocently. Her violet eyes were traveling from Loke's face, back to Lucy's, where they were met with the blonde's annoyed stare.

"Girls night huh?" Lucy scoffed. "Levy and I have hardly seen you since the night started." Lucy added, her tone dry. There was a brief pause as Lucy and Cana looked at one another, when Lucy's eyes widened in realization. "Oh my god, Levy!" Lucy exclaimed as she just remembered their third comrade. "I was having such a good time that I forgot all about her!" She started scrambling for her bag, pulling out her phone.

"Oh right, you did tell her we were going to come back." Loke chimed in as Lucy started dialing Levy's number. Cana watched the both of them with a puzzled face as Lucy's phone began to ring Levy's number.

"Wait, you mean you two don't know?" The brunette asked. Lucy glanced over at Cana, her eyebrows pushing together as she brought the phone up to her ear.

"Know what?" She questioned her friend.

"Levy left." Cana stated bluntly.

"What?!" Lucy exclaimed, Loke's eyes also widened in surprise after hearing this news.

"Wait a minute, are you sure?" He asked Cana. Cana leaned back, shifting her weight so that she could look at both of their questioning faces, as Lucy's phone continued to ring Levy's.

"Yea, I'm positive! I saw her leaving with someone about twenty minutes ago actually." Lucy was staring at Cana in disbelief. Her mouth hanging open as she could still hear the sound of Levy's phone ringing in her ear.

"Wow I can't believe it! She actually went and did it… I wonder who it was she left with then…" Lucy uttered out in amazement as Cana flashed her a knowing smirk.

"Well… I don't exactly know for myself, but don't be expecting her to answer that phone anytime soon, because from what I _hear,_ she's in good hands."

"Oh… yea?" Lucy questioned.

"Yep!" Cana answered, taking another drink from her mug. "Our girl Levy is in for a fun night!" Just as the words left the brunette's mouth, Levy's voice came over Lucy's phone, in the form of her voicemail message.

* * *

Elsewhere in the deserted bathroom of the club was a discarded phone, vibrating and ringing on deaf ears against the tiles of the bathroom floor. After a few minutes, it finally stopped vibrating and instead rang out a single beeping noise to indicate that it was going to voicemail.

"_Hi! You have reached Levy McGarden's phone! Sorry I can't talk right now, but if you leave me your name and number, I promise to return your call as soon as possible! Thanks, and have a great day!" _ Came Levy's voice from over the lonely phone on the floor, before it beeped a second time.

"_Um… Levy? It's Lucy, sorry I forgot you! I know you're probably busy right now… At least that's what Cana is telling me…. Anyways just make sure you get back to me at some point cause ya know I worry about you! Be safe, love you!" _Came Lucy's voice next through the phone just as the door of the bathroom swung open, concealing the small object from view behind it.

Two clearly drunk-giggling girls were walking into the bathroom together. They started stepping away from the door, as it swung closed behind them, neither of them noticing the now silent phone on the ground as they spoke to one another. They were in happy spirits, until they spotted something unusual that gave them both reason to pause in their tracks. They both stood there frozen in place, staring at the far wall of the bathroom in shock, as it was littered with tiny drops and splatters of red, it was blood…

* * *

Lucy hung up her phone and glanced up at Cana uneasily.

"I got her voicemail… So… I guess you are right Cana." Lucy stated. Cana nodded her head as she took another drink from her mug.

"Yea told ya! I saw her booking it towards the exit with this guy, like they just couldn't wait to get the hell outta here." The brunette replied.

"Yea…" Lucy muttered as her chocolate eyes went downcast, locking onto the phone she was still holding in her hand. She did believe Cana, but at the same time she still couldn't help, but feel concern for Levy as she thought about the large scary guy who had been staring at them earlier. A hand reached out, gently touching Lucy's forearm; Lucy glanced up hesitantly, matching eyes with Loke once again.

"You okay Lucy?" He asked sympathetically. "If you're really that worried, we could still try and look for her." He offered. Lucy watched him for a moment, taking in his words and considering what he had said, just to give herself peace of mind. That was when the memory of what Levy had said to her earlier, flashed through her head.

_ "Yes Lucy… I'm saying I just want to have sex with someone, because I'm incredibly lonely and have given up on trying to find someone to be with. I've got way too much on my plate right now to try and be in a relationship anyways. I'm incredibly stressed out and in the meantime, it would just be nice to feel somewhat satisfied. I know the risk and such. I'm not stupid, but don't you worry Lucy, because I'm not going to do it anyways. We both know I don't have it in me to actually do any of it." Levy finished, her frustration peaking. _

"_I understand you're just worried about me Lu, but I can take care of myself. I may say crazy things once in a while, but you know I'm not actually going to go through with any of my silly ideas." She said, her tone normal now and her large eyes shined at the blond with unshed tears and Lucy could see the hopelessness there in them. "I'm sorry, it's just we're here… and..." Levy said looking around with her hands open and out before they fell back to her sides. "We don't know anyone on this side of town and…" She looked back up to Lucy. "Well you know, if I ever was going to do it… Here and now, this would be the time and the place to go through with it." Levy finished her eyes looking off._

Lucy sat there pondering to herself as she remembered the words Levy had spoken to her earlier that night. _She's right_, the blond thought to herself. _I gotta stop babying her. Levy is more than capable of taking care of herself and this is what she said she wanted… So, I need to respect that,_ Lucy's mind spoke. _She'll be okay_… Her mind reassured her as a weak smile graced her lips, her eyes locking with Loke's again.

"No…" She began. "Levy will be okay. She's one of the smartest people I know and if this is what she wants… I'm not about to get in her way." Lucy added causing Loke to smile back at the blond.

"Now, that's the spirit!" Cana chimed in, raising her mug. "Like you said, Levy's a big girl, so I wouldn't worry about it! Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if we don't hear from her until tomorrow!" Cana added cheerfully.

"Yea…" Lucy replied with a soft giggle at Cana's antics as she stared down at her own hands sitting in her lap. Loke's hand came into view as he gently rested it over hers, making her cheeks go pink as she looked back up at him.

"How about we dance? What do you say?" He asked softly, his voice soothing. Lucy stared up at his serene smile; she could feel her worries slowly melting away as she looked at him with her warm face.

"I would really like that." She replied, making Loke's smile widen.

* * *

Gajeel stumbled back from the sudden impact of the knife puncturing through his skin, his arm instinctively going up and pushing Thibault away. Levy was watching in horror, her hands cupped over her mouth as tears spilled from her eyes, thinking the worst. Thibault's form went falling backwards from Gajeel's forceful push, his rear landing on the concrete. Gajeel's eyes shifted from Thibault, to his own body in shock as he soon discovered the knife Thibault had been concealing still stuck in his left thigh. Blood was beginning to soak the fabric of his pants around the area where the blade poked out.

Levy's hands fell from her face in shock as she realized Thibault's thrust forward had faltered somehow, causing him to miss stabbing Gajeel in the abdomen, where he had appeared to be aiming. This had only happened, because Gajeel had been able to move back a step, after hearing Levy's warning. Levy was relieved to discover this, as she knew stomach wounds were often times far more deadly, but it didn't mean that Gajeel's life wasn't still at risk.

"Gajeel!" Levy called out to him frantically from her place behind the car. Her small body was now hanging over the hood as she could no longer hide her desperation, but Gajeel didn't even acknowledge her, instead his sights just settled on Thibault.

"What's this?!" He roared, his hands motioning towards the knife handle that was protruding from his leg, before whipping to his sides in balled up fists. Thibault just stared up at him from his spot on the ground with ovule shaped eyes and a slack jaw as it was just dawning on him how truly screwed he was.

Gajeel stood with his chest inflated, thus adding to his width as he inhaled a fuming breath. His robust arms were clenched, on either side of his torso so tightly that each muscle was clearly outlined by the back lighting of the club. His face was half masked in shadow; his red eyes slicing through the darkness, like that of a disturbed demon. His fangs were jutting out from underneath his tense upper lip, as he scowled. His long hair was bristling behind him in animosity, his towering height pervading over the fearful man below him as if he were his prey.

Thibault could feel his body beginning to go rigid under Gajeel's fierce gaze. Everything in his being was screaming for him to flee from the enraged beast and so his hands began to scramble, but he soon discovered that they were shaking too severely to be effective. Instead all he could do was watch helplessly from his place on the ground, as Gajeel's tight fisted hands began to shove into the pockets of his pants.

"Thibault!" Came Gajeel's voice commandingly, causing Thibault's body to become so still it was almost as if he had ceased all breathing. "You should have killed me right there, when ya had the chance…" He added darkly before closing his eyes. He almost sounded regrettable, as his fists came rising out of his pants pockets slowly, each one now dawning a pair of black brass knuckles. His eyes whipped open locking to Thibault's face as he plainly revealed his newly equipped fists.

Levy stood there frozen in place as she realized what Gajeel was wielding. Her mind flashed back to the night she had met him, an image of Gajeel wearing the brass knuckles that night too, closely followed by the picture of Bora' pummeled face. Her heart skipped a beat and her body shuddered at the idea of what Gajeel had done to him that night and at the idea of what he was about to do to Thibault. Her mind was screaming for her to make him stop… _Even after what he tried to do to you? _Came an opposing voice in her brain. _Yea Levy… Don't forget that, that man tried to rape you. Not only that, but remember how he bashed your head? _Levy could feel herself beginning to rationalize it all in her thoughts._ Yea… and that's just what he did to you… Who knows what else he has done to other women… I mean he did imply that he had, had other victims as well remember? _ Levy's eyes went wide as she remembered Thibault's words from earlier that night, when he had cornered her in the bathroom.

"_Yer a lot smarter than most of the girls I go after…" "_It's gonna make me enjoy this even more I think…"

Levy stood there, her body straightening up, her arms going down at her sides stiffly as her hands curled into balls. Her eyes were going downcast as she remembered the way Thibault had grabbed her and then jerked her arm back, nearly breaking it. Then the way he had pushed her into the bathroom stall, before finally slamming her head against the toilet. She closed her eyes tightly at the memories, as she bit her bottom lip painfully, all at the way she had been so easily man handled and yet so helpless to stop it at the same time. _Doesn't he deserve this? Doesn't he deserve to feel the repercussions for the pain he has caused? _ The voice was once again questioning her. _Doesn't he deserve to bleed after the way he made you bleed…? _

_NO! _Levy's eyes broke open at this last thought, the violence of it making her finally snap to her senses. _NO, I don't wish to cause others pain! If anything, I want to help them! That's the whole reason why I want to become a doctor! _Her mind was now arguing back. _These are my beliefs and I won't be swayed just, because he hurt me!_ She thought, her brow lowering in determination as her eyes glanced back up to Gajeel, who had slowly started approaching Thibault whilst Levy had been in the midst of her internal debate. _Besides Gajeel is still hurt and this could get him into a lot of trouble! And I don't want that! _Levy's thoughts reminded her._ Wait… I don't? _ Levy's brain suddenly questioned, but she didn't waste time dwelling on it as she didn't have any, instead she just hollered.

"Gajeel! Wait!" She cried out, but Gajeel made no movement to show that he had heard her, as he took a step closer to the now weeping Thibault.

"Walk away Levy!" He suddenly shouted back without looking at her. "You shouldn't see this!" He added as he lowered his body towards the man. Thibault seemed frozen in fear as Gajeel neared him; he was beginning to beg for mercy, his brow glistening with sweat. "What? Is yer wit all gone now?" Gajeel taunted the terrified man before him. "Really? And after all that shit you talked earlier?!" He growled his anger getting away from him some, through his tone.

Levy was watching with eyes narrowed as she bit down tensely, her eyes looking at the knife still jammed in Gajeel's thigh. _He must be running on pure adrenaline, because he doesn't seem to be at all affected by the pain… _Levy's eye's traveled back up to Gajeel's hate filled face_. First he takes that punch and now this… What kind of a person is he? _Her mind was reeling with wonder and fear as she continued to watch the scene unfold before her.

"Gajeel! Please!" She tried again. Gajeel's hand came flying out to Thibault's chest, his fingers clenching the fabric of the scared man's shirt.

"NO! NO PLEASE GOD!" Thibualt was begging him now as Gajeel began to lift him up from the ground by the collar of his shirt.

"Gajeel! Please- I-I don't want you to!" Levy's voice was also still begging him. Gajeel could hear her cries. Each word from her mouth made his heart constrict so tightly in his chest, that it pained him. _I know…_ He was thinking, as time seemed to slow down for him. _I know you don't want me to god dammit! But why?! Why do you have to be this way? _He closed his eyes briefly as he jerked Thibault further up and into the air. _Why does she have to be so perfect…?_ His eyelids lifted and he was now looking directly up into Thibault's black, terrified eyes with his own narrowed ones. _Why can't she be angry?! Like I am, for what this piece of shit put her through?!_ His mind was shouting the questions in his head so loudly, that it made hard for him to make sense of anything else. _Why does she have to make me question what I do?! Even the one time I feel like I'm doing something for the right reasons and she still makes me feel like I'm wrong?! Why does she always have to make me feel this way?! This guilt?! _

Gajeel paused for a second; his body was standing straight up; one arm was holding Thibault just high enough into the air, that his feet were just off the ground. His eyes were staring right up into Thibault's face, with his other arm reeled back like he was about to punch the man. He could feel Levy's large eyes on him, from where she stood behind the car. The air was so quiet that Gajeel could swear he heard her heart beating, but it was probably just his own. Nobody had ever held the power, she seemed to hold over him. Making him physically react to something he did on a regular basis, normally _without_ any thought or feeling behind it. Her earned silence, was speaking all of the desperation in the world and he could feel himself regretting what he was about to do, but he knew he couldn't stop. He just couldn't stop himself from taking revenge for her, even if she wanted nothing to do with it. Not after the way he had found her, bleeding and exposed. Gajeel closed his eyes tightly as the upsetting image fueled his fist forward; _I'm sorry Levy! _Was the last coherent thought he was able to make before allowing himself to lose all control.

Levy gasped, her heart shattering as she watched Gajeel's armored fist make contact with Thibault's jaw. She slammed her eyelids shut, but it didn't stop her from hearing the god-awful cracking sound. She quickly fell to her knees and slapped her hands over her ears as Gajeel's punch unhinged part of Thibault's jawbone. She tried to look again, but snapped her head away, once she saw that Gajeel was winding up for another punch, this time there was no more hesitation.

Gajeel's fist slammed into the side of Thibault's jaw once again, this time creating a crunching sound. Thibault's screams were silenced and replaced with gurgles from the second blow; blood started leaking from the side of his chin as tiny pieces of shattered bone began to poke fourth from his skin. Gajeel then lowered the man just enough that his feet made contact with the ground, quickly punching him a third time on the bridge of his eyes socket. Thibault's body flew down from the hit, the back of his head hitting the pavement so hard, that he bounced against it leaving blood in his wake. Levy was trying her hardest to tune all of the violence out, when she heard Gajeel speak.

"What?!" He was shouting and Levy couldn't hide the temptation to glance up and see Thibault's back now flushed up against the ground, in a heap. One of his arms then came reaching up towards Gajeel's leg and it looked as if he were begging Gajeel to stop. She couldn't help, but cringe once she got a glimpse at his already broken face and she immediately closed her eyes again as she listened to more of Gajeel's yelling.

"What's a matter!? Hit yer head? Did you want me to stop?! Did any of the women you hurt, beg for you to stop?! HUH?! Did LEVY, you sick bastard?!" Gajeel shouted furiously his boot suddenly going up and flying down on Thibault's chest with a loud thud. Then he stopped and stepped back and instead began to revert to pacing around Thibault's fallen form anxiously. "And you have the nerve to say I'm like you?!" He yelled, as his foot came stomping down on Thibault's hand. Thibault screamed as Gajeel jumped off of him and then continued to circle. "For one thing I don't hide my weapons, you fuckin coward!" This time he kicked Thibault so hard in the ribcage that his limp body flipped over to its side as he let out a painful moan. Gajeel took a breath, his arms reaching out and grabbing Thibault by the front of the shirt again, jerking his upper body up to face him as he kneeled down. "Ya know what though, maybe yer right Thibault." He stated, staring into what was left of Thibault's face. "Because like you I'm the bad guy…" He spoke as he began to slowly raise Thibault's body up with his own with ease. Now the two were standing again, Thibault was only on his feet, because Gajeel was holding him up. "But unlike you I don't go after the good ones!" Gajeel roared as his knuckle jammed hard into Thibault's stomach. Thibault spat up blood and fell over limply, but Gajeel didn't seem to be done as he just followed him to the ground with another fist in the air. "After tonight… Never again." He seethed coldly as his fist came driving down again into Thibault's flesh with another crack.

As much as Levy tried, she couldn't seem to block out the noise of Gajeel's onslaught on the man who had attacked her. She was kneeling down, still trying not to look in that direction, with her hands fastened over her ears, but nothing she could do was saving her from his torment. What was worst, was Gajeel seemed to only move faster and harder with each blow he dished out, as if he was becoming more immune to the pain he was unleashing as time waged on. The madness of it all was slowly wearing on Levy as she began to fear that Gajeel had lost all control and was going to kill the man right in front of her. She forced her fear to take a backseat as she realized she couldn't let him do that. She started pushing her body up and off of the ground, to her feet. Her eyes wincing as she looked in the direction of Gajeel, where he was still wailing on Thibault, who was now unrecognizable as a bloody pulp on the cement.

"Gajeel!" She screamed hoping to break through, but he didn't stop as his boot came flying down on the broken man once again. Then suddenly another distinct sound arose in the night, making Levy's eyes go wide. _Sirens_…. Levy thought as she could hear the noise in the distance. "GAJEEL!" She cried out again, her voice cracking in desperation. "GAJEEL SIRENS!"

Finally, it was this word that made Gajeel's body freeze. His back was facing her as he stood up straight, his head going up. Levy smiled weakly despite herself, it was mostly just out of pure relief that he had finally stopped the violence. She recognized that he was probably listening for the same sound that she had heard. There was a brief pause between the two of them as a cool breeze flew by. The sound of the sirens was becoming clearer when Gajeel finally turned his head slowly. His eyes were on her, his brow hard, but the rest of his face looked relaxed, Levy watched him as if hypnotized by the gaze he held on her.

"Levy..?" He uttered out softly.

"Gajeel?" Levy's mouth fell open at the way he had breathed her name, because he sounded so… Weak. His head suddenly turned back forward and Levy watched in horror as he started to fall to his knees as if he just couldn't stand anymore.

"Gajeel!" Levy cried out, wasting no time to run towards him. Gajeel let his body fall back on his rear as he pushed himself away from Thibault's out cold body. Levy was on him in seconds. She fell down before him, one hand resting on his shoulder, the other reaching towards his leg, but not touching it. His eyes narrowed in pain as he winced and glanced up in the direction of Thibault's limp shape.

"No… Levy… Don't look at him." He muttered referring to Thibault, his voice heavy with pain. "I don't want ya ta see… What I did to him..." He added with a labored breath.

"Don't worry about that now." Levy replied, her voice shaky with worry over his sudden pain. The adrenaline that had been motivating him through the beating he had unleashed, had clearly run out. She glanced down at the knife handle sticking out of his thigh. "You over did it… It's making you lose blood faster. We need to get you to a hospital." She said as she glanced back up at his face, her large eyes full of concern. Gajeel just shook his head at this as he leaned back.

"No." He stated bluntly. "Can't do hospitals." Levy looked at him as if he were crazy.

"You have to! You could be in serious trouble, if that knife hit your femoral artery you are going to bleed out! We might not even have that much time!"

"No… If that had happened..." Gajeel breathed out, "I'd be dead already… But hey listen Levy… You need ta get outta here so ya don't get tangled up in this mess." Gajeel warned.

"Now isn't that cute!" Levy stated sarcastically, but her voice was full of urgency. "I am already tangled up in this mess, so there's no way I'm leaving you now! Not only that, but I told you I don't have a car anyways, remember?! So just quit trying to be chivalrous and tell me what we should do!"

"Alright… fine…" Gajeel sighed; he was in too much pain to argue with her. "All I need from you then, is to pull that knife out."

"What?!" Levy cried out. "I can't do that!"

"Sure ya can… And ya better do it quick, cause those sirens are gettin' louder…" Gajeel grunted back, still in pain.

"Gajeel I…"

"There's no time for doubt Levy. I can't do it myself with the angle it's at. All just be causin' more damage… Aren't you in doctor school er somethin' anyways?! Just do it!" Gajeel demanded. Levy watched him uneasily as he stared into her, with his loaded look before wrapping her tiny hands around the handle of the knife.

"Okay… fine! But for the record I'm not in 'doctor school', just normal school! And I'm not even a med student yet…" She replied nervously. Gajeel just rolled his eyes before speaking again,

"Well then jus think of it as practice for when ya are…" He got out, before wincing again.

"Alright… On three then." She spoke sounding insecure, her hands gripping the handle of the knife tighter. She watched him steadily as he nodded at her before she began her count "One…" She began uneasily, watching Gajeel who was staring at her intensely as if he was trying to give her reassurance by not budging. "Two…" Gajeel's body tensed up as he braced for the oncoming pain, Levy's eye's jumped back to the knife. "Three!" She cried out, now closing her eyes as she began to pull on the knife. It was hard at first, as she felt the suctioning air from the punctured object leak in and keep it still. Then suddenly it slid out fast, she heard Gajeel let out an odd seething breath, but then that was it. Levy opened her eyes and held up the knife with both hands in amazement at her feat. It was a spear shaped switchblade knife; with a long black handle she was holding. Her eyes were drawn to the tip of the blade, that was covered in Gajeel's blood. "I did it!" She spoke out, in awe of herself.

"Yea ya did good kid, but we ain't done yet... Now we need ta get the hell outta here." Levy looked from the knife to the spot in Gajeel's leg, she had pulled it out from. She could see the slit like hole in his flesh and the blood that surrounded it, soaking the fabric of his pants. She lowered her hand with the knife and then looked to him with an almost saddened look.

"Wait… Aren't you in pain?" She questioned.

"I'd be lyin' if I said I wasn't, but we gotta get movin' before the cops show up here. Here, gimme that." Gajeel answered as his hand reached out for the knife in Levy's. She handed it to him and he wiped the blade on his already bloody pants before switching it closed and sticking it in his pocket.

"You're gonna keep that?" Levy asked.

"I've got to now. Since our hands and my blood have been all over it. It would be messier to leave it here with..." Gajeel replied motioning towards the body behind them. Levy's eyes shifted over in the direction of Thibault's beaten form hesitantly, before going back to Gajeel.

"Yea… about that… What are we going to do about…?"

"Him? Oh, we're leavin him here." Gajeel stated as he started to try and move, to get up.

"What? But wait, how can we do that?" Levy started as she watched Gajeel from her spot on the ground, as he tried to push himself up to a standing position.

"Well do you wanna to carry him?" Gajeel responded with another groan as his body finally stood up all of the way, stiffly. His weight shifted more over to one side.

"Well no… But is he even alive?" She questioned plainly as she also began to move.

"He is." Gajeel stated as Levy started to stand up beside him. Her arm instinctively wrapped around his waistline to help support his weight on the side of his now bad leg. "I made sure not to kill im', but who knows what quality of life he'll have after tonight." Levy felt a chill run up her spine, as she tried to avert her eyes from Thibault's body. "Now C'mon… if you could just help me to my bike, over there, then we can-"

"What?! Bike?! That's not going to work!" Levy cried out as if exasperated by Gajeel's stupidity as the two of them began to walk carefully together.

"Why not?" Gajeel questioned, Levy glanced down at the stab wound in Gajeel's leg for a brief second, before looking back up at his face.

"How do you expect to drive it like this?" She questioned as if the answer was obvious. Gajeel just shrugged his shoulders.

"We'll be fine… I'll just take ya home and then-" Gajeel began breathlessly.

"Hell no!" Levy snapped. "You're in too much pain and I'm not about to get myself killed on the back of one of those… Things…"

"Things?" Gajeel repeated. Levy could hear the smile in his voice behind the pain, as he sounded amused. "Guess you ain't ever been on one before, huh? How do you know you wouldn't love it? It's fun." He added still amused, but with a wince. Levy couldn't help, but roll her eyes.

"Fun huh? You love to throw that word around in my face, don't you?" Levy questioned, her voice dry.

"Well there ain't nothin' wrong with havin' some once in a while ya know?" Gajeel replied, followed by another painful groan.

"I have my fun, it's just apparently not up to par with society's breed of fun is all. Which by the way, if any of this-" Levy's free hand vaguely motioned towards her head gash and Gajeel's stab wound as they walked. "Is supposed to be what the majority of the population considers as 'fun' than consider me a self-proclaimed outcast from this day forward, because I think I've had my fill for one night… Forever actually…" Levy mumbled the last part under her breath. Gajeel was still able to hear her, but he stayed quiet as he realized just how right she was. This whole night had ended up playing out, like a chapter right out of the devil's book of hell and the worst part was, it wasn't even over yet. "Besides the point though… I still stand by what I said… You're too hurt to drive anything, let alone a bike! And the first thing I said to you too… We _need_ to get you to a hospital!" Levy finished her voice commanding, but then without warning Gajeel suddenly stopped walking causing her body to be pulled back a few steps with his. "Hey!" She stopped and turned around. "What gives Gajeel! We need to keep moving!"

"Levy, I want you to go and leave me here." He stated firmly, Levy glanced over to him, his face looked very serious.

"But I can't Gajeel, I told you I don't-"

"Then find some other way outta here, because like I told _you_ before, I can't do hospitals and more importantly you need to be away from here." His voice was demanding now as if he was ordering her. Levy looked at him, her eyes full of helplessness as he stood there planted, bowed over his bad leg. The sirens had gotten extremely loud, as the two of them had walked to the outskirts of the club's parking lot. Levy glanced up to the flashing lights of a police car. Luckily they were far enough away, that they wouldn't be spotted just yet, as the night's darkness helped to mask them.

"Gajeel!" Levy cried out as she could feel herself beginning to panic. Gajeel folded his arms and stood there before her like an unmoving brick wall.

"Go Levy…" He commanded. She glanced over her shoulder again, as the police car neared the club's entryway, that was when she just couldn't wait anymore. She was done playing games with him, her hands reached out grabbing his arm as if he were her only security blanket.

"No, I'm not leaving without you!" She cried out. "I'll take you to my place if I have to, but we need to go now! Don't make me do this! Don't make me leave you here! Let me help!" Gajeel's eyes went wide as he looked down at the girl who was now basically hugging his arm. _What? Why does she… Cre all of the sudden?_

"Levy- I." She looked up at him with pleading eyes, but a firm brow.

"You saved me. Please let me save you…" She begged. Gajeel stared at her with an amazed expression. He was at a loss for words and instead just found himself suddenly nodding to her in shock. She had made it incredibly hard for him to say no, what with the way her small body was pressed up against his arm, clinging to him. It was at this motion she began to move to his side to help support and walk with him once again. "Okay… Good… Thank you..." She answered softly, her eyes glanced up and her head shifted in a direction, down the road. "There's a subway entrance not far from here… We can get on there and get to my place that way." She explained. Gajeel looked at her for a long moment, his head swelling with all sorts of dirty thoughts. _No, stop! Get that shit outta yer head now, she's just tryin' to help_… He closed his eyes tightly; whisking them away as best as he could. Which he found to be pretty hard every time he was in her presence, especially now when she was touching him.

"Sounds good…" He finally groaned out an answer.

"Okay… this way." Levy spoke her tone almost businesslike as her body turned them in the direction they were looking. Then slowly the two of them began to make their way down the street, just as the cops had arrived at the club, managing to escape just in time. Gajeel trying his best to swallow not only the pain from his leg, but also the pain of desperation, that only she seemed to stir within him.

* * *

"Whoa…! Hold on Lucy." Came Loke's voice as he laughed, his hands clinging to the blond to keep her steady. "You're getting away from me now." He added still laughing as Lucy's one arm was hanging around his neck, her head and shoulders leaning back away from him, as she let her weight tip backwards carelessly. There was blissful smile on her now red face, as she giggled at her dance partner. The two of them were on the dance floor surrounded by other dancers; one of them included Cana who had decided not to stray too far away this time.

"No Loke, I'm not going anywhere!" Came the happy blonde's voice as her weight continued to lean back and away from Loke's body, as she let him hold her up.

"Oh wait! Hold on!" Loke cried out as his one arm reached up and around her back for a better grip, pulling her lower body against him as a means to keep her from falling backwards, as she almost seemed like she was going to. Her head and back came propelling back up so that her face came right in front of his.

"Hi." Lucy uttered out, as her face was only mere inches away from his.

"Hi." Loke repeated, a smile on his face.

"Man she is sloshed!" Came Cana's voice from over Loke's shoulder as she had been watching Loke's struggle with a now very drunk Lucy. Lucy's head shifted over so that she could see Cana over her dance partner's shoulder.

"Oh hey Cana!" Lucy exclaimed as if she had just realized Cana was there. Cana smiled brightly at the blond, doing her best not to laugh at her obvious drunken state.

"Hey there! Having fun blondie?" Cana asked.

"You kiddin?" Lucy asked as her head began to nod. "Yeaaa… I'm having a grrrreaaaat time!" She replied her arms wrapping around Loke's neck tightly as if she were hugging him, as she stood on her tiptoes. Loke just stood there and let her lean all over him as she spoke to Cana, just behind him.

"Yea well, three drinks in and one shot later, I guess you oughta be, ya lightweight." Cana stated with a laugh. Lucy began to join Cana in her laughter, but her face looked a bit confused as if she didn't know why they were laughing. Loke's arm moved, swaying Lucy back some so that she was no longer hanging over him and so that he could look at her now.

"Yea… I think we should probably cut you off for the night Lucy." Loke stated.

"Okay…" Lucy replied sweetly her body pressing up against his as her head came resting on his shoulder. "Whatever you say Loke…" She said dreamily as her eyes closed and her head stayed on him. Loke brought a hand up to the back of her blond head, running a hand through her hair gently admiring the way she felt against him.

"Well nobody's cuttin' me off." Cana stated. "I think I'm gonna head to the bar for another round, ya want anything Loke?" The brunette asked.

"Nah, that's alright. Someone's going to have to take you ladies home." He answered as he continued to pet Lucy's head as they swayed together. "You go ahead." He added.

"Maybe that one, but I'm not going anywhere just yet." Cana replied. "Suit yourself though." And with that Cana walked off leaving Loke and Lucy alone as they moved together on the dance floor. The beat of the music not really fitting the way they were dancing too well as Lucy's current state had her feeling like all she wanted to do was lean all of her weight on the man in front of her.

"So what do you think, you ready to call it a night?" Loke whispered the question in the blonde's ear. "I only ask, because you seem really tired now."

"Whatevvvverrrr you say Loke…" Lucy replied her voice still dreamy. Loke managed to stifle a laugh at the way Lucy was speaking to him before asking her another question.

"Well okay… Not sure how you ladies got here, but I walked, because I live nearby. I can call you a cab or-"

"The car!" Lucy cried out as her head came flying off of Loke's shoulder, so that she could look up at him.

"What car?" Loke asked. "Do you have one?"

"Cana!" Lucy exclaimed. "But…. Oh…"

"What's a matter?" Loke asked.

"She gave me the keys. I was spose ta drive it!" Lucy slurred. "I don't think-"

"No definitely not." Loke finished the thought for her. "But don't worry, I'll drive it." Loke offered.

"You will?!" Lucy cried out.

"Yea sure, why not?" Loke replied.

"Yay!" Lucy cheered, her arms wrapping around Loke and pulling him into a hug that was so tight, that Loke's face actually reddened some from the way Lucy's chest pressed against him.

"Lucy…" Loke breathed out her name. She was really starting to make him crazy,, the drunker she became, as all her shyness seemed to go out the window with the way she clung to him. His gentlemanly resolve was weakening with each movement she made.

"I just gotta talk ta Cana…" Came Lucy's muffled voice as her face was still buried into his shoulder. Loke held her for a moment, his chin lowering over her head as his arms wrapped more securely around her. His eyes closed for a moment as he breathed her in, his body relaxing against hers. _Lucy… you are making this very hard for me, because I think I really like you… So I didn't want to… _Loke's thoughts were speaking when suddenly all of the music in the club came to a screeching stop. Loke opened his eyes, _What the…_

Bright overhead lights came flashing on, making all of the dim lighting and neon colors of the club disappear. Everyone was moaning, their eyes stinging from the sudden brightness as they all glanced around confused, with squinted eyes. Loke pushed Lucy off of him some as he looked around startled by what was happening.

"What the hell is going on?!" He questioned, his hands gripping Lucy's shoulders as his head swiveled around.

"Loke?" Lucy uttered, her eyes squinting under the bright lights as she rubbed her fist into one of them. Loke's mouth fell open, once he spotted two men in uniforms making a path through the confused crowd, with large flashlights in hand.

"Everyone calm down!" One of them was shouting as he came in the direction of Lucy and Loke. He was a man of average height, with a bit more muscle mass than Loke himself, but nothing too massive, as he still looked pretty young. He had short spiky hair that hung over his forehead freely; the hue of it was a very dark looking navy, which almost appeared black. He had a very good-looking face with large dark eyes. His facial features were sharp enough to make him appear like a very serious mannered individual, and yet just soft enough to still give him a very cool and collected appearance. "We just got some investigating to do, that's all." He spoke again.

"The cops?" Loke muttered, his eyebrows lowering. "Why are they here?" He asked quietly to nobody. Lucy was looking up at Loke's very serious expression not fully grasping the situation.

"Loke?" She tried again; he turned towards her, his expression still hard.

"We should get out of here Lucy." He stated seriously. "Go find Cana okay. I want to be the one here, in case that officer decides to ask people questions, not you. Tell her we should leave; can you do that?" Loke asked, his voice urgent.

"Yea! Of course, Loke!" Lucy cheered making Loke smile at her, despite his concern. "Wait here, I'll be right back!" Lucy stated before finally letting him go and turning away. Loke watched her disappear through the crowd, the smile on his face fading, before turning back to look at the officer who making his way through the crowded club. _What the hell is going on?_ He wondered.

* * *

"Cana!" Lucy was hollering her friend's name as she stumbled her way through the crowd lazily, automatically heading towards the bar. "Cana!?" Lucy tried again, although the music was gone, there was still the noise of conversation, as people were all talking to each other, confused by the sudden interruption of their good time.

"You lookin' for me blondie?" Came a female voice from behind Lucy. Lucy turned and glanced up at the brunette a large smile coming over her red face.

"CANA! There you are!" She cheered.

"Yep, here I am. Now what's up?" The brunette asked, she had another glass in her hand.

"Cana the cops are here!" Lucy stated.

"No kiddin?" Cana replied in mock concern. "I hadn't noticed." She jested.

"Yea! We gotta go!" Lucy exclaimed grabbing Cana's free hand with both of hers. "Loke's gonna take us home! So c'mon!" The blond added trying to pull Cana with her as she turned, but the brunette's feet stayed planted.

"Hold on." Cana stated. Lucy turned to her friend, her face confused. "I'm not leaving now, not when things are just getting interesting. You go."

"But Cana, your car-" Lucy started, but was quickly cut off by Cana's voice.

"Take it, so long as you're not the one driving it, I don't care." Cana stated simply, with a shrug.

"You can't be serious?!" Lucy questioned in disbelief. Cana stared at her for a moment, a large sly smile slowly coming over her face as her free hand went to her hip.

"I'm completely serious Lucy! Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well I- I don't-"

"Aw what's the matter blondie? You afraid to have a handsome stranger drive you home?" Cana asked with a laugh at Lucy's reactions. "Come on! Live a little why don't ya!"

"It's not like that!" Lucy cried out, "He _was _just gonna take me home."

"Okay fine, you keep telling yourself that, with the way you were hanging all over him." Cana replied bluntly, making Lucy's face flush. Cana leaned in, her face nearing Lucy's as she was still wearing her large smirk. "Just remember… Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Cana added, her hands going over the blonde's shoulders, pushing Lucy's body away, back towards the direction of the dance floor. "Now take my car and have a good time for once in your life. You deserve it!" She cheered with one last shove. Lucy's body tripped forward, but she caught herself as she looked back at her friend.

"What about you?" Lucy asked, but Cana just shooed the blond with her hand.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be finneeee… Just finnneee!" She replied her violet eyes looking elsewhere with a grin. Lucy watched her for a moment, before nodding in acceptance.

"Okay!" The blond answered before turning away and heading back to where Loke was. Cana watched Lucy walk away before breathing out in a sigh of relief.

"Now that, that's outta the way." She mumbled to herself, turning her body away. "Where did that officer go….?" She muttered, her head glancing around the crowd, drink still in hand.

* * *

Levy and Gajeel were just stepping into the car of the deserted subway station. Her arm was still wrapped around his back in support, as Gajeel let some of the weight from the side with his injured leg lean on her, his arm also around her shoulder to keep himself up. The two of them had been silent throughout their whole walk to the train car, as they concentrated heavily on their walking. The air had been unsettlingly quiet, because of how late in the night it was. They hadn't seen a single soul since arriving at the subway until they walked into the car. There on the far end was a drunken homeless man all settled in, in one corner. Levy paused upon seeing the other person, becoming nervous at the idea of someone seeing the state the two of them were in, as the homeless man's bloodshot eyes glanced over in their direction. Gajeel was clearly limping with blood soaked into the fabric of his pants and her, with an ugly gash across one side of her forehead.

"C'mon shrimp…" Gajeel whispered into her ear just as the homeless man looked back down and away from them in disinterest. "Don't worry bout 'im. He couldn't care less bout us…" Gajeel urged quietly making Levy swallow past the nervous lump in her throat. She nodded her head slightly, before slowly continuing her walk through the car down to the opposite end of where the homeless man was.

Finally, she reached one of the benches that faced the aisle and together the two of them cautiously sat Gajeel down on the bench. Levy let his arm slide off of her shoulders and stood up before him as he sat down. His hands went over to the wound on his thigh, covering it protectively as his upper body leaned back. His head was going up and resting against the window behind him. He closed his eyes for a minute as if wanting to sleep, letting a low groan followed by an easing breath escape his lips. Levy watched him, her eyebrows pushed together in worry. Everything was still so quiet and calm now. It was quite the comparison to how the rest of their night had been.

"Are you okay?" She questioned with a nervous voice. She knew he wasn't, he was clearly in pain, but she had no way to help him at the moment. Gajeel opened his eyes and looked at her a weak smile forming on his face, his head still leaning back.

"Yea, don't worry yer self over me shrimp." He answered. "I'll be fine…" He uttered just as there was a chiming sound and the doors to the subway car went closed. His eyes shifted over to them. "Looks like we're on our way…" He looked back at her, "So maybe you oughta take it easy now too, after all, you did hit yer head." Levy hesitantly brought a hand up to the spot where she could feel pain coming from, her fingers just settling over the cut.

"I'm okay…" She mumbled, her eyes going downcast. "It's just a bump…" She replied quietly glancing back up at Gajeel. Their eyes locked for a moment and silence washed over the two of them, once the car started to rock some. Levy's feet stayed planted, keeping her balance as the subway train began to hum and then jerk forward, indicating that they were finally setting off. The two of them were both staring at one another, until the car began its forward motion, causing Levy to close her eyes and breath out in relief.

It had been a while since she had been able to do that, seeing as the night had gone from one crazy thing, to the next without even allowing her a minute to process everything that had happened. She slowly turned away from Gajeel, stepping up to the window on the other side of the car across from him, her hand resting on the back of the benches as her eyes opened to look out them.

_What am I doing…? _She began to question, slightly glancing at Gajeel from over her shoulder. _Taking him back with me? To my place…_ She glanced back to the dark windows, her eyes landing on her own reflection. _This is crazy…_ Her thoughts continued. _This whole night is freaking crazy… _She glanced down at her open hands, that were quivering violently. Her nerves were basically shot after everything she had been through. _And I just left my friends there, without telling them anything…_ She thought her head going back up, _I don't even have a way to reach them now… _Her mind spoke as she thought of her phone, abandoned in the bathroom back at the club.

Gajeel was watching Levy from his spot on the bench as she stared out the window quietly. His eye was paying special attention to a large white marking with an orange lining on the back of her left scapula. Something he hadn't been able to see before as her jacket had covered up the exposed back of her dress.

His eyes narrowed on it, in confusion, _what is that…? _His mind was questioning as his eyes followed the odd flowing shape of it._ Some kind of… Tattoo? Well ain't that a surprise…? Wasn't expectin' the shrimp to have any ink... _He thought, as his eyes went back up to her wild blue hair, looking over the side of her face, that he could see slightly. _Yer just full of 'em shrimp, aren't you_? He thought as he glanced down at the hands covering his wound. _Cause I sure as hell never expected this_… He thought watching her, the night playing over again in his head.

He had never expected to come across Levy that night, let alone get her tied up in the huge mess, that was his life. Although in the beginning he had made it clear that he was interested in her, that wasn't anything different than what he normally did where she was concerned. And as always, she gracefully shot him down per their usual relationship, by chalking it all up to this being Gajeel's way of wanting to tease her. But tonight, had been different; he had actually made a genuine advance on her, because he was just so tired of the games. They could only be fun for so long, because in the end, they didn't make the fact that he did actually want her, go away.

Something between them needed to give and being there at the club with her dressed like that, had been the push Gajeel needed. That, and the fact that she had tried to slap him. But then she had resisted him, which was something he hadn't given any thought to, until it actually happened. Most women he put the moves on were only too happy to give themselves over to him willingly, but he was also aware that most of _those _women, weren't as level headed as Levy and didn't know as much about him. They were just strangers after sex and that was all he wanted from them as well. Levy though, she knew him and she was smart, too smart to want to get involved with him.

Gajeel had known that when he made his move on her, but he had kind of hoped she would see past it, so that they could still have their one night together. He had gotten it in his head that if he could just sleep with her once, then maybe she wouldn't bother him as much as she did, because he would no longer be stuck on the fact, that he couldn't have her. That way, maybe she could just flow out of his mind and no longer torment him with guilt. A one-night stand would also work out in her favor, as he would then finally leave her be, once they did the deed. She'd be the center of his world for that one night and then she could walk out of his life forever and never look back, leaving him to carry out his work once again in peace. Her curse subsequently lifted once he had finally gotten his taste.

This had been the whole mindset behind his actions towards her, up until the point she had gotten herself into trouble with Thibault. After she had rejected him, he had taunted her with his presence, as just another way to get to her. In hopes that she would cave to her inner desires, as he still believed that she felt them for him. But then Thibault happened… That bastard had targeted her as a means to get to Gajeel and this is where they had ended up. Levy had almost been raped…

Gajeel was staring at Levy's back, his eyes automatically gliding along the arch of her spine, down to her tiny waist, his eyes landing on her backend. He couldn't help it; he could feel his fingers itching to touch her as he stared at the fullness of her butt.

That moment when he had found her, he had never felt so conflicted with emotions in his whole entire life. The rage he had felt was so strong, it had taken every ounce of will power he had, to not kill Thibault right then and there. The only thing that had made him spare the man, was his more crucial desire to make sure Levy was okay. The amount of relief he had felt upon saving her from that fate, was almost painful to him. He could feel his heart pound furiously at just the memory of it. He had never wanted to touch someone so much, as he had wanted to touch her right then. He had just wanted to wrap his arms around her and never let her go, so then that way he knew she would always be safe and it could never happen again.

Gajeel could feel the intensity of that feeling, from his memory driving him to slowly move his body forward. His feet slowly pushing his body up despite the excruciating pain he felt in his thigh. Levy didn't notice Gajeel get up from his bench, as she was still lost in thought over all that had happened. He was quietly walking up behind her. The wound in his leg was pulsing with pain with each baby step he inched towards her, but he was ignoring it. He was good at ignoring those types of pains, but the ladder… He just couldn't do it anymore; his self-restraint was going out the window as she stood there teasing him with that curvy frame of hers.

Gajeel halted, his body standing just behind her when he noticed Levy stiffen up, as she must have finally realized he was there, but he wasn't about to let that stop him from what he was about to do. He had made it his job to sneak up behind her. It was how he always seemed to get her, she should have been used to it by now, but she just wasn't.

His large hand came reaching out gently, brushing the side of her waist, his fingers reaching around to her lower stomach as he settled his hand there. He could feel her freezing up at his touch, her breath hitching as Gajeel's long fingers stopped just before her belly button. Gajeel couldn't help, but smirk at the tiny sound as he carefully applied some pressure to bring her whole body just a little closer to his larger one, engulfing her size with his own.

"Gajeel…?" Came Levy's voice quietly. Her heart was thudding loudly and she could do nothing to hide the shiver that rocked through her, at his sudden touch. Gajeel felt the movement move through her and into him, but he didn't stop as his other arm came wrapping around the front of her now. He let it rest just across her abdomen, his hand setting over her rib cage, just below her breast. He secured her against him protectively; she could feel his chest against the back of her shoulders now. Her head automatically leaning back against him. His body was so large as it incased her, she couldn't help, but feel like he was swallowing her with it.

"What're you…?" She was questioning nervously, but she didn't move or try to fight him.

Now that he had secured his grip around her, his head was moving forwards as his other hand lifted up from its spot on her stomach, only to move up so that he could brush some of the hair away from her ear. Now that he had cleared the strands, he began moving his freehand to the other side of her neck, his palm flushing against the softness of her creamy skin. His head came down just above her shoulder so that he could speak right into the exposed ear.

"I've got you right where I want you now." His voice was low. Levy felt her chest constrict at the feeling of his breath on the side of her face. His nose was pressing into her hair as his other hand moved up her neck to the other side of her head, through her hair, caressing her. "How does it feel?" He asked her next, making Levy's eyes drag up lazily, to her own reflection in the window, as she saw the way he had himself pushed up against her, his hands gently moving over her.

"Like I've gone from one monster's claws into another's…" She stated softly, watching him turn his head towards the window so that his red eyes were looking at the same reflection she was.

"Is that what you think?" He asked, the arm around her frame pressing into her some as he swayed it up and down over her stomach and ribs as if just trying to get a feel for all of her. His hand was moving down from her head back to the side of her neck again, his large fingers just reaching the end of her cheek. Levy stayed silent, her eyelids lowering some as she felt the hand over her ribcage creeping up higher, the top of his hand just grazing the bottom of her chest where her bra started. "Levy?" His voice was almost like a wakeup call, as she could feel her self-melting into his movements.

"You…" She began. "I don't know what to think of you anymore Gajeel…" She answered weakly as his hand glided over her neck up to the side of her cheek. He caressed it once with his thumb, before wrapping it under her chin. He gently pushed her face towards him so that he was looking right into her tired eyes with his own.

"You're always fightin' me… When will you learn that I'm not gonna you fight back?" He asked. "I'm not going to force myself on you… That's not who I am, and when it comes to you…" He began his face nearing hers, Levy could feel his finger running along under her chin, tickling her and making her angle her head up. "I don't think I need to." Gajeel said quietly as his mouth came just over hers hesitantly, giving her that chance to pull away, but Levy didn't budge and so his mouth crashed onto hers.

Levy felt her eyes going closed as his warm mouth fell over hers, his tongue plunging in, before she could even get a grip on what was happening. She let herself be taken over by him as he kissed her unmercifully, her body practically going limp as if she were water in his hands and it all felt amazing. His strong arm securing her in place, his large hand playing over her abdominals, his large frame towering over her and making her feel safe. Her heart was soaring at his touch, even as his one hand slowly moved up rubbing over the bottom of her breast…

_Wait… no! _

Levy's thoughts screamed. Her eyes were opening as she suddenly remembered where they were. Her head was pulling away from him, his hand was going to her shoulder as she jerked her chin out of his grasp. Her body was jetting away from his. Far away enough, so that she could partially turn towards him. Her eyes were large and full of shock, that he had just kissed her and even more so, that she had let him.

"I thought you were in pain?!" She stammered. Her face red from what had just happened. Her chest was heaving from the lack of air. Gajeel's eyes went to hers, his face serious.

"Who says I'm not." He uttered reaching towards her again, but Levy held up a hand and stepped back away from him. Making him freeze and look at her, as if she had lost her mind.

"Gajeel!" She snapped. "Stop!" She demanded.

"Is that really what you want?" He asked getting angry himself. "Or are you just being stubborn'?"

"Just, because I agreed to help you, that doesn't mean I'm going to sleep with you." She explained, her voice upset. "Now, will you please just sit down!" She pleaded pointing to the bench across from them. Gajeel stared at her for a moment, his anger fading as he looked into her glossy eyes. Her expression looked deeply troubled and confused. His head looked over to bench, before he looked back at her.

"Have it your way shrimp…" He began as he started to hobble back over towards the bench. "My leg is hurtin' again anyways…" He mumbled, as he slowly let his body fall back onto the bench. "Sittin is probably fer the best." He finished as Levy watched him_. _

_Idiot…._ She was thinking in her head as she looked at him, _his pain never 'went away'_. She shot him an angry glare her arms folding over her chest.

"That's why you should have let me take you to the hospital!" She snapped.

"Nah… I like this better." Gajeel replied smirking at her, making Levy roll her eyes at him.

"You're such an idiot…" She muttered under her breath.

"Maybe… But it was worth it, because now I know for sure." He stated eyeing her down, his smirk fading. Levy raised an eyebrow at him, as if unimpressed by his words.

"What do you know exactly?" She questioned as if exasperated.

"Now I know you want me just as badly as I want you." He stated bluntly.

"For god sakes! Is that all you think about Gajeel?!" She exclaimed her arms going up in frustration with him.

"When I'm around you, yes. So, you would really be doin' me a favor, by just givin' into temptation already." He replied folding his arms over his chest, scolding her like somehow it was her fault that he wanted her as badly as he did. Levy just found herself staring up at ceiling in annoyance once again at his reactions.

"You're so romantic." She spoke, her tone dry and full of sarcasm.

"Hey, you should be flattered! Cause I can promise you I ain't ever been this desperate to get with a woman before." Gajeel snapped back, his tone drenched in frustration at that fact.

"Like I believe that." Levy answered disbelievingly. Gajeel shook his head as he still sat there with his arms folded, looking her up and down.

"You think I'm joking, but I'm not. I'm dead serious. You've taken residence up here." He said, pointing a finger to his head. "Whether I like it or not, and I don't foresee ya leavin' anytime soon Levy." He finished, his expression hard as he watched her intently. Levy paused, her arms falling limply at her sides as she took a breath.

"Why…?! Why do you have to be so damn honest?" She asked desperately, wishing he had just kept this confession to himself.

"Because one of us oughta be." Gajeel answered bluntly.

"Well what am I supposed to do with this truth, Gajeel? Am I supposed to feel guilty or something? For what I've '_done_' to you? Am I supposed to just throw myself at you out of pity?!" She cried out, clearly outraged and upset, but what made it worst was Gajeel was suddenly laughing at her.

"Trust me, if you and I ever have sex it definitely won't be outta pity..." He jested with a grin before looking back up at her. "But… No shrimp." He added, all of his laughing had stopped. "Ya don't have to do anything ya don't wanna do." He replied, his voice sincere.

"Then quit messing with my head…!" Levy pleaded.

"Is that what ya think I'm tryin' to do?" He asked.

"I think… I think I just want to get this night over with…" She answered, turning away from him. Gajeel watched her, a studded brow raised. He wasn't trying to make her upset or confuse her. Hell, he hadn't even intended on confessing all of that stuff, he just had to her, but it all just came flying out of his mouth before he could even stop it. Being around her just seemed to make him do stupid things like that all of the time.

"Don't worry shrimp." He stated, making Levy glance over at him. "This night will be over before ya know it and all of this will just be a distant memory… I promise I won't let anything that's happened tonight get back to you." He said sincerely.

Levy looked over Gajeel with her large hazel eyes for a long time, after he had said this to her. And he looked back, a weak smile over his face and finally after a few seconds she found herself returning it.

"I think I know that much Gajeel…" She began softly. "You do always seem to protect me…" She continued, her eyes going downcast. "Thank you for that… But more importantly… Thank you for saving me tonight." She finished looking back up at him. "How is your pain?" She asked next.

"Eh… not too bad..." He answered patting his injured leg with one hand.

"Okay… good… Just sit tight a little longer. We're almost there." Levy replied her eyes going back to the window. Gajeel kept his eyes on her steadily; _I'll try too shrimp_. He thought as he found himself looking over her frame once again. _But ya don't make it easy… And now…_ He closed his eyes. _I gotta forget that kiss… _He thought as he brought a hand to his forehead, opening his eyes. _Fuckin' idiot…_ His brain scolded as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

* * *

**This chapter was tough for me and I hope it flowed together okay, because I know there's a lot of jumping around… Please do me a favor and tell me what you thought of it honestly in your reviews. From Lucy and Loke's parts with Cana, to Gajeel beating the shit out of Thibault and even the subway part as well! It took me so long and made me so tired, that I didn't want to read over the whole thing as a whole and the way I wrote it was all choppy like. **

**Thank you guys so much! I mean it, you guys were so great with your reviews! Ya all give me such great feedback on my writing and the stuff you guys say cracks me up! SO I just gotta thank you all for reading, for following, for favoring me and the story! THANK YOU!**

* * *

**Responses to my Reviewers****:**

**Saknicte: **I am very happy that you were excited and I realllllly tried to get this chapter out sooner, but there was just too much too write and too much for me to do. So, sorry about the wait I hope you enjoyed, no more cliffhangers this time! Thank you so much for your reading and even more for reviewing!

**Miri:**Yea I could understand your frustrations with Lucy and Levy, but I tried to make their actions make sense considering what the two of them know and don't know about Gajeel, also for plot reasons. Hopefully this chapter helped you with that twitching leg as Thibault definitely got what was coming to him. I'm happy you checked up on the story too and I hope you liked this chapter! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!

**Vamplady019:** Levy is definitely having a rough night, but hopefully Gajeel is there to make it better! And ya probably won't have to worry that much about Gajeel's wound getting in the way. And yes, it shall be a theme that Gajeel is always honest with Levy- even brutally so. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!

**Finny-Kun Goddess:** Yes, Gajeel is Levy's hero and for Lucy and Loke… I don't wanna tell! I hope you liked their parts in this chapter, thank you so much for reading and reviewing!

**Luana**: Wow thank you so much! I'm happy you love it and I hope you'll keep reading! Thank you so much for the review!

**Guest:**Ya don't know how thrilled I am to hear that you thought the dark scene was well written! I hope this chapter didn't disappoint you either! Thanks so much for the feedback, it means the world, sorry for the wait, I hope you will keep reading! Thanks for your review!

**Shizuka23:**Oh, yea I shall always respond to all my reviews! And yes, I picked that pic, because it fit the story and no, I don't think I had it in the very beginning. And as for Thibault and the knife, my answer would be no, not really. He carries a knife like a lot of men do, but it's not meant for fighting. He just used it as a last resort as Gajeel terrified him. And I would have taken you up on the whole knife fighting research thing, if he had actually gotten to use it for longer than a minute… lol. I try to be realistic in most aspects of my writing, so I often do look into how things are or how they should be when using them, so thank you for the offer! I'm glad my story helped you through your week, and it's funny that you say, is she going to lock them in an elevator… No, but the one scene I feel like is kinda similar to this aspect of it. I'm glad the almost rape scene played out for you, as I intended, 'suspenseful' I guess would be the word I was going for. Feedback on that scene is important to me, as I want to be sure it delivered the emotions it was supposed to. I hope Gajeel's scene with Thibualt didn't disappoint either! It's nice to know some people don't mind waiting by the way, as I am a very busy person and I'm doing this all for my own enjoyment of writing and for the love of sharing my writing! Thank you so much, your reviews have been VERY helpful! Thank you even more for just reading and enjoying my writing as nothing makes me happier!

**Katyhyna: **Yea Levy woulda been in trouble if it weren't for Gajeel! I tried to update quickly, thank you for reviewing and I hope you will keep reading!

**Gildedcarouselhorses: **I'm right there with you on the Gajeel train ;P But yea… as much as I want that to be Gajeel and Levy, it just wouldn't make sense just yet… Or at least I don't want them doing it in the dirty bathroom of a club lol! And yes, the idea is to question really if Gajeel is meant to be the monster or not, the answer isn't just a simple yes or no answer either. Thank you so much for your reviews and I hope you shall continue to read!


	6. Tension

**SHOUT OUT: You guys should go read my pal Crimsonwolfko's story 'Beautiful With You' because it's about Gajeel and Levy's daughter and Gray and Juvia's son. And I promise you it's an awesome love story, with great evolving charters an emotional roller coaster of a plot! So, GO! Go check it out after you read this!**

* * *

**A/N: And 18089 words later… We have a chapter! But hey I finally updated my other Gajevy story, Iron Gray! That's something, right?! It's been since July for that one… So… Are you guys like ready to kill me er what?! HA! Well ya might be even more so after I say this… The next chapter may possibly be the last! But wait… There's more! It also may not! Please all of you who read author's notes just do me a favor and check out my AN's at the bottom, about continuing the story and such. And also, I included some fun notes about this story even further below that if you're interested, that may just help ya'll deduce what's gonna happen in the next chapter. All my review responses will still be at the very bottom.**

**All I'm gonna say about my absence is… I was pretty much working on it the whole time. It's important that I take my time when I write this stuff, so that I know I cover everything the story needs and I can put out the best chapters that I am capable of making… That is all… Thank you for your patience. Now please read and enjoy your long awaited update!**

**I apologize for any errors I may have missed.**

* * *

**Recap: **

"Don't worry shrimp." He stated, making Levy glance over at him. "This night will be over before ya know it and all of this will just be a distant memory… I promise I won't let anything that's happened tonight get back to you." He said sincerely.

Levy looked over Gajeel with her large hazel eyes for a long time, after he had said this to her. And he looked back, a weak smile over his face and finally after a few seconds she found herself returning it.

"I think I know that much Gajeel…" She began softly. "You do always seem to protect me…" She continued, her eyes going downcast. "Thank you for that… But more importantly… Thank you for saving me tonight." She finished looking back up at him. "How is your pain?" She asked next.

"Eh… not too bad..." He answered patting his injured leg with one hand.

"Okay… good… Just sit tight a little longer. We're almost there." Levy replied her eyes going back to the window. Gajeel kept his eyes on her steadily; _I'll try too shrimp_. He thought as he found himself looking over her frame once again. _But ya don't make it easy… And now…_ He closed his eyes. _I gotta forget that kiss… _He thought as he brought a hand to his forehead, opening his eyes. _Fuckin' idiot…_ His brain scolded as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

* * *

**Monster**

**Chapter 6: Tension**

Lucy and Loke were slowly making their way down the quiet hallway of Lucy's apartment building in the dead of night, after an enduring climb up the stairs, made especially difficult by Lucy's drunken state. The blonde's clumsy feet were hammering down hard every few steps as she struggled with her balance. Luckily, Loke was there to help support her as he walked with one arm secured around her waist and Lucy's own arm over his shoulder, but it still wasn't going all that well, as she seemed to be on the verge of passing out. Her eyelids were half opened and her cheeks were flushed as they walked. Her head was practically limp and hanging down, as Loke kept her on her feet.

"Lucy?" He questioned, as the two of them tripped over her dragging foot. "You still with me?" Loke asked as he paused, his head shifting up to look at her. Her eyes were closed as her head hung down, her hair cascading around it.

"Loke?" She uttered softly, her eyes opening. Loke smiled as he breathed out in relief.

"Oh good… You're still awake. You need to tell me which door it is."

"Thirtyyyy sevvvven..." Lucy slurred the apartment number out, her eyes going closed again. Loke watched her for a moment, she was so tired and he was pondering if there was any easier way to do this.

"Hang on Lucy… I have an idea." He stated making the sleepy girl open her eyes as he started moving more in front of her, with her one arm still draped around his shoulder. Lucy lifted her head once faced with Loke's back as he took hold of her other arm and set it over his other shoulder. "Okay, c'mon. I'll carry you on my back." He spoke bending his knees some so that he could hoist her up. Lucy let the front of her body fall over onto Loke's back, her arms wrapping around his neck and shoulders as his arm suddenly came up, wrapping around her thighs. He lifted her legs up and off the ground as he stood up. Her warm face rested against his head and back, her forehead was burying into his hair. She closed her eyes again, her cheeks reddening more, as she felt his hands flush up against the bare skin of her thigh, just under her skirt. Her fingers started to knead into his shirt and chest some. "There we go. That's a lot easier." Loke spoke as he began to walk now, carrying Lucy piggyback style.

Loke walked down the long hallway, passing six other doors, before finally spotting Lucy's number.

"Here we go…" He spoke softly, Lucy's eyes opened lazily as she felt the slight jolt of Loke taking the key she had given him, out of his pants pocket. "We're almost there Lucy… So don't worry, you'll be able to sleep peacefully soon." He told her soothingly as he jammed the key into the old lock, turning it until he heard a click. "Got it." He stated as his hand now went to the doorknob turning it and nudging the wooden door open. There was a loud creaking sound that resounded in the quiet apartment complex as the old door swung open, revealing the dark room of Lucy's apartment. Loke hesitantly stepped inside still holding onto Lucy his head swiveling around in search for a light switch. "Hmm… Where's the lights?" He questioned quietly.

"Behinddd the doorrr…" Lucy mumbled in a scratchy voice, her one hand pointing slightly.

"Oh…" Loke replied lightly, turning and pushing the door closed, finally spotting the switch there on the wall and flipping it on.

Light flooded the space, finally revealing the brightly colored walls of the room around him as he stood in the small doorway. He paused seeing her dresser against the wall just ahead of him and a make-up station, with a large mirror along the opposite wall. He stepped forward cautiously onto the wooden floors, in an attempt to be quiet as the room opened up. His feet stopped once he reached her large rug; against the wall, across from Loke, was Lucy's pink-blanketed bed just under a window. Set in the middle of the room was a small table and some chairs. Then against the wall just to Loke's right, was a shelf stoked full of books and then a large desk with a pink laptop sitting on it against the same wall. Along the far wall was the door to what Loke imagined was the bathroom and then an open doorway to her tiny kitchen space.

"Okay…" Loke muttered after his quick scan of Lucy's neat apartment. He slowly shuffled over towards her bed. Once he reached the edge of it, he turned around so that their backs were facing it. "Lucy?" He questioned as he heard her begin to mumble sleepily. "Time to let go…" He spoke gently as he slowly lowered her onto her bed. Lucy's eyes slowly opened as her arms slid off of him. Her body was sinking into the mattress as Loke turned around to look at her. She had her legs hanging off of the bed with her feet on the ground and her head lowered, but her eyes were halfway open at least. "How are you feeling?" He questioned.

Lucy let out a yawn at this, her hand rubbing her eye tiredly, not answering him. Loke watched her a bit uneasily, realizing he should probably give her something in case she did end up feeling sick later as she hadn't struck him as someone who drank a whole lot normally.

"I'll get you some water or something." He added without waiting for her reply as he headed towards her kitchen.

After a few minutes of working his way around the kitchen, Loke was walking back towards Lucy with a large glass of water and some saltines he had managed to find. By this time the blond seemed more awake, her eyelids still looked hazy, but at least her head was up more now, as Loke offered her the glass.

"Here Lucy, drink this." Lucy's large chocolate eyes dragged up to Loke's face lazily, before glancing at the glass he was offering her. Then finally she took it from him slowly as if everything she did, took excessive thought and effort. Loke watched as she began to sip the liquid, before bringing the glass back down to her lap and wrapping her hands around it.

"And these too." He finally said now offering her the sleeve of saltine crackers he had found. Lucy looked to him again and then to the crackers. "They will settle your stomach so you won't… You know… Be so hung over tomorrow." Loke added awkwardly with a weak smile. Lucy reached over taking the crackers in her hand as she held her drink in place between her thighs. She took one out and began to nibble on it as Loke smiled at her sympathetically. "There you go. I swear that stuff will help." Loke replied pushing his glasses up his nose. He glanced up looking at a clock on Lucy's desk that read two in the morning. "I should probably get going." He spoke as he grabbed Lucy's key out from his pants pocket again, setting it on the table beside him, before turning away towards the door.

"Wait!" Came Lucy's voice as her hand went rushing forwards and grabbing his. Her motion had been so fast that the glass of water had fallen the short distance from her bed to the floor and spilled. Loke's head slowly turned to look at the blond as her large dark eyes stared up at him, like a lost puppy, the other hand was still holding the half-eaten cracker. "Pleasee…" She begged him softly. "Please don't go…" Loke watched her, his olive-green eyes taking in the softness of her pink cheeks and then the wetness of her lips. He snapped his eyelids closed, before he could move his sights any lower as temptation was beginning to nip at his heels, with the way Lucy was sitting and angled below him.

"No…." Loke muttered, he opened his eyes and turned towards her. "I'm sorry Lucy, but I think I really should-" He was cut off as Lucy's other hand came gripping his arm so that both of her hands were now wrapped around his one arm as she stood up. Her face was coming close to his as she stared him down, her sleepy state gone for the moment.

"But if you leave, I'll be alone and…" She was saying, her eyes going downcast sadly. "And then I will have messed it up…" She finished.

"What?" Loke asked confused, but he couldn't dwell on it long as she was suddenly pushing herself against him; his arm slipping between her breasts as she wrapped her arms around him, her head moving against his shoulder. Loke stood there stiffly, surprised by her sudden forwardness and his mouth was now sealed shut in shock.

"This is my chance… But if you leave it will be over…" She breathed into his ear as her grip on him tightened some. Her eyes were closing, as her head buried further into his neck and her face felt so warm.

Loke stood there feeling her against him, trying not to move as his heart pounded. _C'mon get it together_… He was thinking as he cringed. Being around forward women was nothing new to him and normally he'd be only too happy to take advantage of the situation, but there was something different about Lucy. He felt like he actually wanted to get to know her more, rather than just doing the usual jump into bed and never calling her again scenario. He had been growing bored with his normal routine for a while now and had started to consider actually taking up a girlfriend. It was something he hadn't done in ages, but he was looking for some kind of change in his life, and he had thought it might be nice to share memories and spend time with someone for more than just one night for a change.

All of these recent thoughts and ideas, had come rushing forward front and center to his brain upon seeing Lucy's face. Maybe she could possibly be the girl he was looking for? She was very beautiful and he already knew he liked her after spending some time with her and so he hadn't wanted to blow it. He had told himself when he agreed to take her home, that he wasn't going to try anything. He was just going to get her home and then call it a night, but he hadn't counted on Lucy being the one to try and put the moves on him, seeing as she had come across as very shy, but now…

Now she was drunk and it was hard for him to ignore her like this, not when he could feel the physical reactions she was stirring within him.

"Lucy…." He sighed, biting back for a moment, before taking her arms off of him and moving away from her slightly. She looked back up at him, her face looking hurt by his movements away from her. He turned towards her, closing his eyes and straightening his glasses before opening them and looking at her more seriously. "I really like you… So, I didn't want to… Do this..." He finished hesitantly, before he took another step back.

Lucy watched him for a moment, her eyes wide as she took in what he said. There was long awkward pause between them, before her brow lowered.

"You don't want me?" She suddenly questioned.

"That's _not_ what I said." Loke replied a bit perplexed that, that was what she had taken from what he had said, but it was too late. The damage had already been done and Lucy was on the verge of getting upset as her body went falling back onto her bed.

"It is..." She replied, her voice heavy as a hand came up and over her eyes. Her body leaning back against the mattress, her legs still hanging off it. "Just… never mind then Loke… I'm no good at this anyways." Lucy uttered, her voice weak.

"No good?" Loke questioned, intrigued by what she was saying as he didn't understand what she was implying. "No good at what?" Lucy's hand went up and off of her face, as her arms went out and gestured up.

"This!" She spoke as her arms came flying back down towards the bed. "This whole thing… Going dancing… Getting drunk… Taking guys home…" Loke couldn't help, but smile at what she was saying.

"Why would you want to be?" Loke asked, sitting down beside her as Lucy lifted her upper body back up, so that she was in a sitting position right next to him. "What's so great about it?" He asked her with a weak smile.

"I don't know…" Lucy shrugged. "Cana seems to have a good time with it… Maybe that's why she was telling me to 'go for it'…" Lucy muttered confused. "And I just thought… Hey… Wouldn't it be nice to do something different for a change…? To try something new…? Maybe have a little more excitement in my life…? Levy felt the same way… And now look at her!" Lucy exclaimed, her hand going up. "She went home with someone! If she can do it, why can't I?" Lucy asked. Loke glanced away from her for a moment, before moving his shoulder back into hers so that he was nudging her again. Lucy turned to look at him, as he met her with another one of his charming smiles.

"Because you're you… Which is okay, because I like you." He spoke, making Lucy's face go pink as she looked away from him and down modestly. "Besides…" Loke continued nudging her. "That kinda thing isn't for everyone… It can get pretty old, pretty fast anyways…" Loke muttered the second part as he glanced away.

"Yea I know…" Lucy replied. "I've just had so much on my plate lately… So, I guess I just thought it would be nice to be someone else for a night to help me forget it all…"

"Trust me I understand wanting a change..." Loke stated, thinking of his own situation. "But you gotta find the kind that's right for you." He explained.

"You're right…" Lucy answered. "I guess this just wasn't it." She turned to look at him, her eyes digging deep into his with a sad yet sincere look, a small warm smile on her lips. "I'm sorry about everything… Loke. You've been really sweet." Her hand went up to his as she graced him with that same beautiful look. Loke stared at her warm face and dark shining eyes, his throat going dry as he felt their bodies lean right up against one other.

"Yea… You don't need to apologize, but…" Loke began nervously, as he brought a hand up to the back of his head, sweeping his crazy red hair. "I better get going."

"Yea…" Lucy replied as the two of them began to stand up. There was a stiff silence as the two of them began to head towards Lucy's door. Once they made it, Loke reached for the knob, his hands suddenly trembling strangely as he felt this odd crushing weight on his chest. Lucy was watching him in the doorway, standing there in her stunning dress still. _Just like that huh…?_ Loke's mind was questioning. _Yer just gonna leave…?_ His brain was asking him as he gave Lucy the once over, his hand frozen on the doorknob. _Yes… _Came an opposing voice in his head.

"Bye Lucy."

"Bye… Loke…" Lucy spoke, her voice soft as her eyes went downcast. Loke watched her, she looked so sad. Her fists were clenched at her sides and she started to turn away from him and that was when he just couldn't bare it anymore. His hand came reaching towards her, catching her shoulder. "Huh?!" Was the only sound able to stumble out of Lucy's mouth, before Loke turned her around and pressed his lips up over hers, both his hands resting loosely on her shoulders.

Lucy stood there in shock as Loke kissed her softly, he didn't try anything other than to just move his lips gently over hers. Then he finally pulled away, his lips leaving hers slowly, his head pulling back up, to look down at her. Lucy watched him, her face still completely surprised as if she hadn't even comprehended what had just happened. _Maybe… Maybe I shouldn't have done that…? _Came Loke's thoughts now, doubling back, per usual as Lucy had yet to say anything.

"I'm sorry!" Loke exclaimed. "Was that too forward? Please forgive me!" Loke spoke as he began to turn back towards the door. "I'll just… go now. I'm really sorry Lucy you just-" But he was suddenly cut off as Lucy's hand came back over his. There was a small smile over her lips as she pulled him back in towards her. Her hands gripped the sides of his shirt for balance as she reached up, her face moving closer to his so that she could capture his lips with her own. This time the kiss was much deeper and Loke found his arms going around Lucy's waist as he felt her press her chest up against him. His warm tongue was making its way into her mouth. He had put up a good fight… But even he knew he had been beaten by her kiss. His gentlemanly resolve instantly broken the moment she had pressed her lips against his.

* * *

It was well into the early morning hours as Magnolia rested peacefully sheltered under the black shadow, that was the vast sky. The damp sidewalks of the city were aligned in the glow of streetlights and flickering stars, as the crisp atmosphere of fall wisped through; the crinkle of dead leaves playing on its breeze like a harp. Their sound was the only noise disrupting the quiet; the deserted residential blocks were so still and lifeless that they resembled that of a canvassed cityscape. That was until the fluid line of the horizon was broken by the shape of two lone silhouettes, clinging to each other in the night as they moved among the array of buildings.

It had felt like an eternity of silence to Levy since they had left the subway station. Her one arm was snugly wrapped around Gajeel's back as they walked at their gradual pace. Her other hand was up towards his chest in an effort to keep him from falling forward and in turn he had his arm resting across the back of her shoulders for support. Each one of their movements was organized together by crucial amounts of teamwork as they made their way down the street cautiously, in an effort to prevent further damage to Gajeel's injured leg. The two of them had been walking like this for about twenty minutes, having to make several blocks in order to reach Levy's apartment. Luckily they had finally made it to her street and the building wasn't much further, which had the small girl breathing out in relief.

Gajeel was no lightweight; in fact, his body was so large and heavy that Levy had felt like she was porting an anvil over her spine. If she didn't know any better she would have almost considered asking him what his diet consisted of, her mind picturing a variety of screws, bolts and scrap as if somehow his stomach contents were made of metal.

She could feel the corners of her lips curving up at the thought. The bizarreness of her own mind was doing its part to keep her sane, with the amusing idea as a way to keep her distracted, from all of the looming dark thoughts that wanted to settle in. The recollection of what she had been through that night, coupled with the exhaustion from it all, had only been building in her small body as she continued to tote his weight and the weight of their strange relationship over her shoulders.

_Relationship….?_ Levy's mind echoed the word questioningly. That word had so many meanings, but for the first time ever, Levy was wondering what it meant for her and Gajeel specifically. This wasn't something she had ever imagined herself troubling over, even if it was reluctant, it had still become a valid question. Most likely, because it was too difficult to ignore now after everything that had happened, especially while in the midst of the awkward silence that had fallen over the two of them.

What had happened back there on that subway car? As much as she wanted to know the answer, she didn't want to make herself go over it again. In fact, she was trying like hell to not let her brain slide right back into that moment, because she was still just so bewildered by it. She had let Gajeel kiss her… And what was even more ludicrous about it, was that he wasn't being an ass about it right now as they walked. Based on all of her experiences with this man, she had expected to hear some form of gloating on his part, for at least the whole walk home, but instead he hadn't said a word. Choosing silence over his usual egotistical remarks and it was that response from him that actually made everything worse, because it was just so… unfamiliar to her...

Levy had known Gajeel for nearly four years now and although she had only seen him sporadically throughout that whole time, she still felt like she had a pretty good read on who he was as a person despite her 'dislike' of him. During this time, she had learned to expect three things from him. One being that when Gajeel was around, then most likely trouble was as well. Trouble of the illegal nature, via his work and although his illicit activities were not normally obvious, she had learned that there was usually more than meets the eye, taking place behind the scenes and so avoiding him was probably for the best. Two being that he was incredibly arrogant in pretty much every way possible and that meant he was bound to annoy her with every other word he uttered, yet another reason to avoid him. And lastly, three, without fail every time Levy knowingly ran into Gajeel, it was customary for him to hit on her. This had quickly, become Levy's highest expectation from him, so much so that it would be weirder if he didn't put the moves on her at this point. Most of the time it was just flirty comments here and there, as bold as they were, they were still just words and Levy was more than ready to fire back with a few of her own. She was an avid reader after all and so she had a far superior vocabulary, but she could never be as crude as he was.

Their meetings would always begin with Gajeel approaching Levy first, normally without her acknowledging or noticing him. Then he would start up conversation by teasing her, before dropping an actual line or two. Then after much retaliation on Levy's part, he would finally accept that she wanted nothing to do with him, before sending her one last cocky smirk and departing. That basically being the end of it, until the next time they ran into each other. This scenario sufficing as a good sum up, for just about every interaction Levy had ever experienced with Gajeel. Well... Almost…

There was one major exception to this rule that would occasionally take place, even though Levy had done her best to forgo it entirely. It came in the form of a heavy '_tension'_ that would sometimes arise between the two of them, usually spawned from a certain look or touch that would play on Levy's denied attraction for Gajeel and his admitted attraction for her in return. When these situations happened, it would throw them both off of their game. Gajeel would handle it by becoming uncharacteristically quiet as if not expecting to be affected as much as he was and Levy would be left practically stuttering in embarrassment. Then once the moment would pass, Gajeel would usually ease the mood back to normal by saying one of his usual obnoxious quips, and then their relationship would just fall back into place as if the foremost situation had never even happened.

But tonight… Tonight he wasn't doing that. Instead he was just silent, almost as if he was trying to punish her; at least that was how it looked in Levy's eyes. She recognized it as his way of forcing her to relive what had happened on the train over and over again. Allowing her the peace she needed to think about it, was probably the worst thing he could do to her right now; because it stirred that same odd '_tension_' she would sometimes feel emitting from him, within her. Causing her normally brilliant mind to be clouded with anxiety, her body stiffened by some kind of peculiar anguish that she couldn't quite distinguish. His strange behavior flooring her beyond belief and all she could do was wonder. Was _he _maybe thinking about it just as much as she was?

She couldn't tell and that bothered her, because there was just no way she was going to ask him if he was. She wouldn't dare give him the satisfaction of admitting that she was thinking about their kiss. She wanted so badly for things to just be normal between them so that she could pretend it hadn't even happened like they always did, because nothing even _remotely_ close to that, ever had before, but there was nothing she could do…

She was stuck… So… Instead, left to her own devices, Levy began to force herself to think about the only other thing that could distract her mind from going back to that moment. That basically consisted of everything else, from the pain of the bruising cut on her forehead, to the continuing struggle of their walk and even to the chaos they had endured that night.

She closed her eyes for a brief second, as she quickly recounted the events in order. Everything from being with Lucy as she almost began a catfight, to having to put up with Gajeel's stares, to then almost being raped and forced to witness the length of violence that Gajeel was capable of. It was hard for her to comprehend it all as the memories raced through her mind. The whole night sounded so fabricated, like the script to a dark soap opera or like the plot of one of the many romance novels she had read. If someone had told Levy a week ago she would be going to a club, she wouldn't have even believed that part, let alone the rest of it.

And yet… Here she was. A character living the words like fiction, fulfilling her roll with one goal in mind, to stay on her feet until she reached the resolution of this hellish story. _Stay grounded; _she thought, reminding herself, because if she didn't, she knew she would never get through it all in one piece. And so, that was why, that was why she carried on. One step at a time with Gajeel and now she was stuck with him and his silence, but that was okay, because she felt like she actually needed him there.

Despite finding his quiet demeanor unsettling, his presence overall was something of a blessing to her, way outshining all of the other negative feelings that threatened to take her like a warm blanket. It was hard for her to explain the logic of it to herself, but oddly enough she felt like the only reason she could stay in the right mindset was, because he was there by her side. That comfort she felt in him, probably explaining why she had allowed herself to become so vulnerable with him on the subway train.

That feeling was surprisingly _strong _too, despite everything she knew about Gajeel as a person. Even though she found him arrogant and annoying. Even though he wouldn't stop hitting on her, even though he drove her crazy, even though she knew he was bad, even though she had seen him basically kill a man, even though she knew he was a monster… None of it mattered to her, because deep down in her heart, she knew he was on her side.

After all he had come back to save her, even after she had basically told him to fuck off and so she could take comfort in knowing, that he wouldn't abandon her when she needed him most. That he wouldn't let her fend for herself, which she was grateful for, because she knew she was weak.

She had gotten herself into a situation she couldn't reason her way out of with Thibault and the way he had so easily taken control of her physically, made her shudder. If Gajeel hadn't of come back for her, she knew she would have never forgiven herself for what would have happened. He had though, and so now the idea of him being around for her during all of this, made her feel safe, because even though he was a monster… When it came to Levy, Gajeel was tame. She knew the two of them would get through this whole thing with teamwork. Their walking together like the perfect metaphor for their whole night; one step at a time, cautiously and together.

Levy was so wrapped up in these overwhelming thoughts, that she didn't even realize how close they were, until she glanced up and saw her building only a mere twenty feet away. The relief and excitement of this discovery was renewing her faith and feeding her with newfound energy as her head perked up. The previous events of that night were now temporarily fading from her mind as her thoughts resettled on the future instead.

"There it is, just ahead!" She cheered, breaking the unspoken law that had formed between them, to not talk.

Gajeel's eyes glanced up at her and then at the structures they were nearing. A cluster of old fashioned bricked buildings, with a series of small courtyards in front of them. They were clearly apartments.

Levy couldn't help, but notice that he still wasn't ready to speak for whatever reason, but at this point she didn't care. All she wanted to do was get him inside as quickly as possible, so that they could rest, because she felt like she was on the verge of collapsing from exhaustion. They were so close, that she could feel her limbs beginning to ache as they anticipated the coming break.

"Come on..." Levy urged as she began to try and quicken their pace. Gajeel tried his best to obey and keep up without a word, as he now stared at the building before them. They finally gained some ground and approached a smaller section of the building that protruded out from the complex. Within minutes the two of them had finally arrived in front of the single white door.

"Hang on…" Levy spoke taking her one hand off of Gajeel's chest, so that she could reach into the small hidden pocket of her skirt. Gajeel watched her for a second, but then looked away. His head looking up and around at the complex that surrounded them with curiosity, noticing how old and beat up the place looked. Levy had pulled out a single key ring with two brass keys on it and then proceeded to put one in the lock of the door.

"This ain't the place you lived in last time…" Gajeel finally spoke as Levy turned the key to unlock the door. She paused for a moment before opening it, as she took note of the words he had just spoken and how he had said them. The reality that Gajeel had actually been in her place of residence once before sinking in, as the memories of that time played through her mind like a movie, the recollection of it not sitting well in her stomach. _Now why the hell did I miss him talking again?_ Was her next thought as her brow lowered in annoyance.

She turned her head to look at him, her eyes staring right into his as she held his look with wonder, but Gajeel just stared right back at her, making no movement. He was holding a straight face, but Levy wasn't stupid. She could feel her mood darkening towards him, as she knew he had just said that as another way to get her riled up. Reminding her he had been to her home once before, as just another way to shove it in her face and god damn him it worked! She could feel herself becoming angry. He hadn't opened his normally overbearing and arrogant mouth the whole entire time they had been walking and then when he finally did, he had chosen _that_ to say?

"No… No it's not." She stated impatiently, with her eyebrow arching up before looking back at the door to open it. "People do this thing sometimes, it's called 'moving'." She added. Her voice sounding dry and causing Gajeel to smirk at her, as he moved the arm he had rested over her shoulders more securely around her. His fingers were bracing on her, making her tense up a bit.

"That tongue of yers is _so_ sassy and _so_ smart…"He began in her ear. "And now I know what it tastes like." He finished smoothly; his voice going lower as he moved his head closer to hers so that he could emphasize the smug look he was shooting her. His smirk began curling up more deviously, his words and expression making Levy's cheeks go noticeably redder.

_God damn him! _Why did he have to wave that in her face now?! Her only saving grace was that she knew that his teasing meant things between them were already back to normal, but now that they were, it left her questioning her own judgment once again. _What the hell was I thinking!? Missing this Gajeel?! Take him back, I want mute Gajeel instead!_ He was so damn arrogant and she couldn't even think of anything to retort.

Her cheeks puffed out in frustration, as she bit down and ripped her eyes off of him with no words. His eyes stayed on her pink face, a small smirk still tugging at his lips as she pushed open the creaky door to her apartment building. Then the two of them began to shuffle inside; it was a bit difficult to get Gajeel's large body through the doorway with Levy's help, what with trying to squeeze the two of them in at once.

"Remind me why I'm helping you again?" She asked after a brief silence, as the door closed behind them, once they were finally through.

"Ain't that kinda obvious shrimp?" Gajeel questioned as they passed by a set of stairs and then approached the only other door in the small entryway.

"No." Levy cut him off before he could say anymore, not answering his question. "Remind me, by staying quiet again." She finished as she now gripped the more jagged of the two keys on her key ring. Jamming it into the rusted lock of her door, before beginning her marathon of a struggle with the old knob in an attempt to just turn the key. Gajeel's eyes were looking up and all around, before glancing back at Levy, as she continued her fight to open the door.

"You live on the ground floor…?" He asked randomly, as if the fact surprised him.

"So… what of it?" Levy asked, her eyes never leaving the door as she continued to rattle the knob, making Gajeel's free arm go up behind his head.

"Nothing… Just… Well it ain't the most safe place er anything…" He spoke, his words trailing off as if he wasn't sure he should have said anything at all. And it was that statement, that Levy's hand finally ceased its assault on the stubborn door. Her head slowly turned back to look at him, with a raised eyebrow.

"Wait a minute…. What?" She questioned him deeply confused. Was he implying that he was worried about her? That seemed like the case, although she was having a hard time believing he'd just come out with it like that, for whatever reason.

"What?" Gajeel questioned obliviously in return, making Levy shake her head at him in annoyance at his clear avoidance.

"No, you know what. You said it. What the heck are you talking about?" She asked him, not buying his stupid act. His eyes shifted off of her and around the room as if trying not to look at her.

"Easy access." He stated bluntly, still not looking at her.

"Okay… And… What's your point?" She asked him, her voice leading. This finally got his eyes back on her, as he looked her over like she was crazy for asking such a question.

"That means anyone could just break in whenever the hell they want, that's my point. Kinda figured you knew that already shrimp." Gajeel stated as Levy stared at him in disbelief, that she was even having this conversation with him of all people. Someone, who she knew for a fact, did crime. She couldn't even fathom how someone who probably broke into people's apartments on a regular basis could be hypocritical enough, to lecture her on the safety of her own.

"Are you serious right now?" She questioned.

"Course I'm serious, someone like you oughta know better." At that Levy, could feel her irritation with him increasing as her hand went flying back to the key sticking out of the lock. She began rattling it harder out of anger and frustration with him and the damn door for being so difficult.

"That's not what I meant. Maybe I do know better, but maybe I didn't have a choice, did you ever think of that?!" She snapped, finally ripping her hand off of the key all together and then into the air. "Besides nobody could get through this damn door! I have a key and I can't even get it to open half of the time!" Levy yelled, her frustration peaking.

That was when Gajeel's arm reached over beside her shoulder, his hand gripping the key and turning it in one firm motion, finally unlocking the door. Levy stood there watching with amazed eyes as he pulled out her key and moved his hand back towards his body, offering it to her in an open palm. She turned her head and looked down at the key in his hand, before looking back up at him, as he was eyeing her with a hardened look.

"Don't be naïve." He stated, his face grim. "This old ass door could be easily kicked out, but the real issue is yer window. Anyone could get in through there at ground level. You need to be careful." Levy could feel her skin warming up as he said this to her. His voice was firm and yet full of concern. He wasn't messing around, but the nerve of it all, still ticked her off. Who the hell did he think he was? She wasn't a child, nor was she stupid. Just, because she had gotten herself into trouble tonight, that didn't mean she was a magnet for it or anything. She quickly snatched her key up from his hand, before snapping her head away from him, her cheeks reddening.

"I've gone this long without needing your help Gajeel… Except for tonight… So, quit trying to watch my back, because I don't need you too." She finished, her hazel eyes blazing into the door in front of them as she leaned forward and reached out grabbing the knob.

"But I like watching yer back…" Gajeel replied, his head moving back and his eyes trailing down the back of her form, until they finally settled on her butt again. "Hell, I could watch it all night long." He stated.

Levy could feel his eyes on her and she made sure to shoot him a death glare from over her shoulder. He quickly glanced up, in an attempt to not get busted. They matched eyes for a moment, as Levy glared at him and Gajeel just stared back blankly, as if saying, 'I didn't do anything.' Then Levy's hand pushed open the door as she held his look for a second longer, before finally looking forward into her now visible room.

"I am just too tired to deal with you right now." She spoke as she brought her arm back around him and glanced up at his face impatiently. "So if you-" But she was quickly cut off by Gajeel as he smirked at her and then spoke.

"I get it shrimp, I'll be good." Levy held her stare on him for a second, before rolling her eyes with a sigh.

"Good…" She breathed, as the two of them hobbled forward through the doorway of Levy's apartment. Once they wrestled their way in, Levy reached over and pulled down the switch of a single lamp on a table against the wall beside them.

Gajeel's eyes glanced around the tiny room in amazement as the dim light illuminated the small space before them. It wasn't an apartment at all, but more like a studio, and it was littered with books everywhere. Books opened, closed, stacked, on shelves, on the floor, on tables. The room had two large shelves that reached up towards the ceiling full of more books on the opposite wall and a small path that led to a door where Gajeel guessed the bathroom was. To the left was Levy's twin sized bed against the wall and in the corner. Her window was along that same wall just above it and then there was a smaller bookshelf at the foot of it. There was a large desk with another small lamp against the opposite wall of her bed. Along that same wall was a tiny kitchen nook with some covers and a small sink, followed by a tiny fridge and a closet door and that was about the extent of it.

"This… This is not an apartment." Gajeel stated as he couldn't help, but wonder why Levy was living in such a hole in the wall, place. Levy looked up at him cautiously not knowing if she wanted to hear what he was about to say next. She could feel embarrassment settling in at how messy her apartment was, what with the books all over. She was sure that was what his next comment was about to be about.

"I'm-I'm sorry about the mess, but I've been too busy with finals to clean… Or organize… And, and I haven't had company over in ages… And…" She began to stutter, but trailed off as Gajeel turned his head down to look at her, their eyes matching.

"No, I couldn't care less bout that. They're just books. It's just… This is where you live?" He stated as he glanced back up, his eyes darting around the room again, still sounding confused by that fact.

"Yes… Why's that so hard to believe?" She asked clearly not understanding why he was so surprised.

"Cause this ain't hardly anything…" He replied. Levy could feel her heart sinking at his words, for whatever reason. She didn't know why, it wasn't as if she was trying to impress anyone, let alone Gajeel, but for some reason it was still discouraging.

"Well this is what I have so… If you want somewhere better than you're on your own." She muttered letting go of him, forcing him to stand limply on his own as she took a few steps out in front of him. Gajeel was watching her back as he realized what an ass he was being by the way her voice had sounded when she spoke.

"Look, I din't mean it that way..." He trailed off awkwardly, rubbing his neck as she turned towards him, her downcast eyes glancing back up. "It's just… Well… What happened to the other place?" Gajeel asked as his hand ran up his neck, to the back of his head now. He couldn't help, but remember how much bigger and nicer her other apartment had been in comparison to this dump.

"Well… I didn't want to deal with the hassle of having a roommate ever again after living with Daphne…" Levy answered, their eyes meeting for a brief second.

"Guess I'm to blame fer that, right?" Gajeel questioned looking away. Levy couldn't help, but smile weakly despite herself, as she glanced down.

"Well no, actually… Although it's true you certainly didn't help the situation any… That wasn't the reason why, I promise you… There were many reasons why I couldn't stand living with Daphne." Levy answered as Gajeel looked back at her and then she looked back up at him. "She was just difficult to be around at times… What I mean is… Well… She was kind of…" Levy's eyes dragged around the room hesitantly before finishing. "Well… Crazy…" She finally uttered vaguely as if trying to tip toe around the subject.

"Now that's a mild way of putting it." Came Gajeel's muttered response as he folded his arms and continued to stand over his bad leg.

"Gajeel…" Levy scolded weakly, but she was smiling somewhat amused as well. "You have no right to judge. You didn't even know her name if I'm remembering it right…"

"Look, if there was anything worth knowin' about her, then trust me I learned it that night." Gajeel stated his eyes going up again, "And they say sex with crazy chicks, is supposed to be the best there is." He scoffed as Levy just stood there glaring at him. "More like the most annoying." He continued as he glanced back at her, finally catching the displeased stare. "What? You heard her din't you? Bitch wouldn't shut up." He snapped, making Levy shake her head at him.

"If you really want to stay here tonight, then do _yourself_ a favor and _you_, shut up, because I don't need, nor want, to be reminded of that night… Ever…" Levy uttered, her voice darkening.

"And you think I do?" Gajeel asked, as if offended.

"I don't know Gajeel… But what I _do_ know is that you like to make me uncomfortable." Levy replied, all amusement completely gone from her tone now.

"Ah hell no! I was basically done with her the moment she opened her mouth. Pretty sure I even covered it up at one point! Maybe even tried to smother her with a pillow…. I dunno anything to make her shut up." At that comment Levy's hands clasped over her ears, her eyes going up as if mortified by the details he was telling her.

"Please stop or get out!" She snapped.

"But I just got here." He replied innocently, Levy's hands dropped down at her sides in frustration. For whatever reason, she really couldn't handle hearing anymore about that night with Gajeel and her roommate. Thinking about it made her genuinely upset for some reason, like her stomach was knotting up and she didn't know why, but it needed to stop.

"Yea! And you're barely in the door and you're already driving me crazy!" She snapped her small body heading towards him and the door just behind him. Her hand taking hold of the doorknob as if she was about to open it and just shove him out.

Gajeel got a look at her face as she did this. Her eyebrows were crossed and her face flushed with anger. Her eyes looked somewhat glossed over as if she was really struggling internally. His eyes widened and his arm went up, his hand pushing on the door just as Levy tried to open it, making it slam closed, before it could even really open.

"Wait Levy." Her head snapped up at him. Her eyes wide and somewhat reddened as if to say 'what the fuck do you want now?'. She looked both very angry and exhausted… Gajeel could feel himself swallowing back some guilt as he looked at her clearly upset expression… He did enjoy exasperating her, but maybe now wasn't really the time for it, considering everything she had been through. This realization successfully making him out to feel like an idiot, but he just couldn't seem to help his behavior around her, she always made him into an idiot.

"I'm sorry, I swear I'll stop talkin' bout it now." He spoke clearly, trying to sound as sincere as possible. She looked at him for a long moment as he stared back at her with wide eyes.

She was reading his expression and the way he had spoken to her and what she took note of was, that he had called her 'Levy' instead of 'shrimp'. This being something he usually seemed to do, when he was trying to be serious or so she had noticed. Her eyes went downcast for a moment as she thought to herself, Gajeel was looking up, as if worried that he had gone too far, until she suddenly sighed.

"Fine…" He heard her say, making him breathe out in relief through his nose, so that she wouldn't notice. She looked back up at him with a low brow as her finger came flying up towards him, pointing right into his face and nearly touching his nose. "But keep your word to me Gajeel. Be… 'good'." She said using the same word he had earlier, causing Gajeel to smirk at her weakly.

"Yea… yea, I got it." He stated as if brushing her off. Then she moved her body back beside him, her arm going back around to help support him once again. He looked down at her at his side before continuing, "But just as one last side note from that night… I think that next morning made it all worth it." He added as he began to eye her, paying special attention to the small exposure of her chest, that he could now see, from the angle he had over her. Levy didn't catch his look thankfully, but she knew what he was getting at. It was a vague mention of how he had woken her up the next morning and caught her in her pajamas, before frazzling her for the first time with his highly sexual teasing. She rolled her eyes at the comment, but she did feel flattered on the inside. She wasn't about to let him know that though.

"Gajeel…" She warned, her voice light, but he stopped her with his own.

"I'm done, I swear I ain't gonna say anymore bout it." He stated. "Just go back to tellin' me how ya ended up in this tiny ass place." He added quickly as if trying to change the subject. Their bodies turned cautiously together so that they could better face the room now and prepare to move more inside and out of the doorway.

"Oh yea… That… Well, it's simple really. Without a roommate, my options became very limited… Financially." She stated, her eyes glancing around. "This is all I can afford right now…" She finished quietly, her eyes going back down. Gajeel glanced down at her for a moment, letting her words sink in before speaking.

"Eh… Ain't no big deal shrimp, don't worry." He finally replied, making Levy glance up at him as he grinned at her. "You'll be a doctor someday, then ya won't ever haveta worry bout money er anything like that." He added. Levy let out a breath as she glanced at the room before them.

"Yea… That's the plan…" She replied longingly, there was another brief moment of silence as Levy pondered Gajeel's words.

"Besides… You don't take up much room, right? So, it probably works out just fine fer you. A tiny place, for a tiny… Person…" Gajeel stated with a wide grin at her, making Levy shoot another glare up at him. Just when she thought he was being sweet for once, he goes right back to his teasing ways. "What?" He asked with a shrug, "Aw c'mon ya can't be mad at me fer that one… Just tellin' it like it is, ain't nothing wrong with it… In fact, I like that yer small." He finished, holding Levy's stare, until she finally just shook her head and looked back down. "What?" He asked again, sounding defensive as if he didn't understand what he did wrong this time. "Just sayin." He added one last time.

"And that's just it, you're always 'saying' something." Levy answered with a sigh again. "Just… Come on... We need to get you off this leg." Gajeel was silent for a brief moment as the two of them began to shift through the room together.

"Where we headed?" He asked after a minute.

"I'm taking you to the bed over there." Levy answered, her head motioning up towards it. Gajeel couldn't help, but smirk at this revelation.

"Sounds good to me." He stated and Levy could hear the lift in his voice.

"That's not what I meant and you know it." She retorted simply as they made their way carefully, in an attempt to not stumble over anything on the messy floor.

"Maybe… Doesn't mean I can't pretend. Ya did say it after all." He answered and Levy could still hear the smirk in voice.

"You amaze me." She chided. "Sex really is all you think about, isn't it?"

"No it ain't. I got plenty of other things to think about. It just comes up a lot." He answered jokingly, making Levy's eyebrows lower over her eyes in outrage.

"It does _not_! _You_ bring it up all of the time!" She raged back as they walked, but Gajeel was just smiling, despite her clear annoyance.

"Just around you, like I said before…" He answered her, making Levy misstep over a book slightly at his confession as her hands gripped around him tightly. Gajeel paused as he watched her, the color in her cheeks was returning. "Figure that out, why don't ya?" He then asked, his grin widening on her, exposing those fangs of his.

He could see her becoming visibly flustered by his words as well as feel her tensing up as she held to him tightly. The feeling of her arms around him like that, only encouraging his need to push her further. How the hell was he supposed to stop, when they were like this? His brain was turning into mush at the feel of her against him and yet his mouth couldn't seem to stop, as if he had no control over which smart ass comment was about to come out next.

"Please… Stop." She begged and with that Gajeel knew he had definitely gotten to her as he stepped on one of her books. It was just too easy to get her on edge and just too much fun as well. That, and it played on his belief, that she was just as much into him, as he was into her. In moments like this, he could tell she was struggling to hide her true desires towards him, but then she would always double back on him like she was now. It made it difficult, because he didn't want to push her _too_ much, if she really was that unsure and confused, but at the same time… He was waiting for that damn wall to just break already.

Gajeel quickly looked away, his mouth shut and his lips going straight in frustration as her shy reactions were making _him_ flustered and he didn't like it. _Better stop while I'm ahead… Cause this is killing me…_

They finally reached her bed and her arm went open allowing him room to turn around slowly. Then she motioned for him to sit down in silence and so he hoisted himself up onto her bed with his arms so that his legs were hanging off of the side, feet on the ground. He looked down at his boots for a moment, before finally speaking again.

"Should probably get these off, eh?" He asked reaching his arms down towards them, not wanting to put them on her bed. Levy watched him carefully as his face cringed slightly from the pain of his bending motion.

"Uhh- Maybe I should get them for you?" She offered worriedly, not wishing to seem him struggle with any more pain.

"Nah… I got this shrimp. I'm fine." Levy watched him as he began to undo his boots. Standing there, with an unsure expression over her face.

"Okay… Well then I'll be right back." She replied hesitantly, her head looking off.

"Sure thing." Gajeel replied as he continued to get his boots off and with that Levy nodded curtly, before walking away, into the bathroom of the small studio.

After a few minutes Gajeel managed to get his boots off and let them fall to the floor as he slowly brought his legs up and onto the bed. Then he hoisted his body into the headboard cautiously, his face screwing up with the pain of each movement, but he didn't stop until his back was finally leaning back, against her pillow. Once there he didn't force himself to move anymore, as he was tired of enduring the pain. Instead he just settled for folding his arms over his chest as he took in Levy's small messy living space once again.

For some reason, he had never imagined her as being broke, even though it made perfect sense considering she was a college student. Probably, because he had always placed her on pedestal in his mind, seeing as he knew she was hard working and intelligent. These qualities about her, making him think that she came from a well-pieced together family with money most likely, the complete opposite as him. He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly feeling very stupid for making such an assumption about her. Poor girl didn't even have room for a couch in this tiny ass 'apartment'.

_That's right there's no couch in here… Where the hell am I gonna sleep?_ His mind was asking as the question had just occurred to him. He glanced down at the bed he was sitting on. _Cause this… Ain't gonna work… _He wasn't about to push Levy to sleep on the floor for him. He could hear her making noise in the bathroom. _We could share it…_ He could sense the idea of it exciting his mood and making his face feel warm, but he quickly shook his head to wake himself up from that fantasy. _Ha yea… That ain't gonna happen, even as great as it would be…_ _There's no way in hell she'd go for that and honestly I don't blame her… _He thought as he looked down at his own hands. Just the mere idea of sharing a bed with her was making his brain go wild; he honestly didn't think he could trust himself to not try something in such a scenario. Not with her and not in such a tiny bed where they'd be forced to sleep practically on top of one another… Gajeel could see a multitude of images of him and Levy now playing through his brain, doing nothing to subside the heat in the back of his neck. He closed his eyes tightly for a minute… _Stop… _His head was growling as his teeth clamped down tightly, his eyes opening. _Get that outta yer head now!_

Just as he was trying to let these ideas fade away from his mind altogether, Levy was finally returning. Gajeel glanced up, his face guilt ridden from all the fun scenes he had just been imagining about her. She was standing there, staring at him from her spot in the middle of the room, holding a large bowl and some kind of cloth in her other hand.

"Don't get comfortable." She commanded. Gajeel couldn't help, but smirk at her, almost like he might laugh as his hands went up defensively.

"I wasn't plannin' on it trust me." He answered bitterly as he shook his head and lowered his hands. His mind still virtually in the gutter as his sweetest dream was crushed to pieces, with the reality of her statement. Levy's cloth holding hand went up against her hip as she shot him a very stubborn look; before making the kind of demand Gajeel had only ever imagined her making in some of the 'wild fantasies' he had just been having about her.

"Good, now take off your pants."

There was a long pause once the words left her mouth as Gajeel stared at her, his mind trying to decide if what he had just heard was real or something he had made up. _No… That just happened_. His brain was informing him as he looked over Levy's serious facial expression. His brow lowering in deep confusion as the only thing he could think to say came stumbling out of his mouth.

"What?" He questioned completely flabbergasted, because not even Gajeel could be smooth in a moment like this. Not when his head was still trying to register that he hadn't dreamed up her words. Levy's eyes glanced up for a moment, before looking back down at him impatiently and then back up again, as if she was somehow innocent of this all. As if somehow she hadn't just laid out a stern, yet very sexual order on him.

_Wow, all right_…

She _had_ been completely serious and now that he could see that, he wasn't about to let it slide by. He shifted his body up quickly, ignoring the pain that shot through him as his legs went back over the side of the bed, so that as he could lean in and stare at her. Her eyes came back down to meet his again, just as the small smirk came washing over his face, like he just couldn't hide his delight. Levy's face was starting to go warm as she watched him stiffly.

"Don't look at me like that." She stammered upon seeing his face.

"You need to say that again." Was his only reply, the tone in his voice low yet full vigor. He couldn't help, but be smug; he was becoming genuinely turned on as he thought about the way her voice had sounded when she said those words to him. Levy bit down, her head looking away from him, as the red in her face practically glowed.

"Whyyy do you have to make this so difficult?" She questioned, dragging the first word out, as her heart pounded and her head turned away again. Gajeel stared at her as she refused to look back at him, his grip tightening on the sheets of her bed in frustration. _I'm the one who's making this difficult? She has no idea what she puts me through… _He thought, swallowing as his chest tightened up. He could feel his mouth going dry as he clenched his jaw. He _really_, wanted to touch her again, but he kept himself firmly planted in his spot on the bed, out of fear of his own actions. He could feel parts of him dampening slightly from sweat, the room suddenly feeling a lot hotter and the air a lot thicker.

Levy's eyes closed tightly for a few seconds, as she forced herself to breathe past the lump that had formed in her throat. _Ugh… The tension_… It was there again she thought and her stomach was feeling sick from it. Why did she think this was going to be easy? Nothing with Gajeel ever was. Come on _Levy… You can do this… It can't be that, difficult, right? Just gonna stitch him up and then get some sleep. Easy._ Her thoughts were consoling her through it, as she opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling. Her head was still turned away from him. She could feel the warmth in her cheeks spreading to other parts of her body, as her skin practically crawled. _Just. Get. It. Done_. She thought as she finally turned back to look at him bravely. Her eyes slowly coming down from the ceiling only to land back on Gajeel. _Oh god_…

He was staring at her with wide eyes. His hands tensely pinned to his sides, his fingers clawed up in her blankets, like he was ready to pounce on her at any second. He was no longer smirking at her, but his head was down and forward as if waiting for her cue.

"G-Gajeel?" She uttered out nervously. Her face wincing some, as she looked at him. His expression resembling that of the starved wolf, like it had earlier that night as he eyed her up and down. She knew she needed to get it together, so that she could make sure he understood why she was asking this of him; it was just hard to get past whatever was happening between them. _Th-This is ridiculous! It is just Gajeel for god sakes_! Her mind was screaming.

_Yea but… it's Gajeel_… Came an opposing voice in Levy's brain seductively, because deep down, she knew she was attracted to him. It was just something she hated dealing with, so she would always try and choke it back, into the deepest recesses of her being.

"Listen to me!" She stammered. Gajeel was already watching her as if hanging on her every word, but he said nothing and instead just raised his studded brow up expectantly. "I need you to do this… So that I can stitch up your leg… Th-That's all." She stuttered, her voice overly firm. as if trying to convince herself of that fact too.

Gajeel could feel his stomach practically bottom out over this revelation, his face frowning some. _Idiot_… He was thinking. _Don't let yer self get carried away._ His head whipped down as he forced himself to calm down. Levy watched him for a moment, biting down uneasily as Gajeel stared at his own feet for about a solid minute. She couldn't help, but wonder if he was angry with her for some reason, as if she had somehow been _trying _to lead him on, but he finally just glanced back up at her with a weak smirk.

"You sure that's all ya really want? I mean ya might not be able to control yerself once I..."

"Just do it!" Levy ordered, looking up as Gajeel went right back to teasing her, easing the mood between them at least a little. Levy acted annoyed, but she was actually thankful he had done it. At least that was something she could work with. Whenever he got quiet and serious, that was when she really became a nervous wreck around him.

"I ain't bout ta ignore an order like that." Gajeel answered still with a weak smirk on her. Levy kept her eye on him, her face still uneasy, but less nervous than it had been, now that Gajeel was trying to lighten the mood. They both stared at each other for a moment as Gajeel hesitated to move.

Sure, it was easy to say the words and tease her about it, but when push came to shove, actually doing the act of taking off his clothes in front of her was a bit harder than he had imagined it would be and he wasn't sure why. It wasn't like him to be nervous in front of women and he wasn't shy by any means and yet right now…

He could hear his own heart beating in his ears as Levy stared at him with her large almond colored eyes. His palms eased some on her bed, as he let some of the air slide out of his chest slowly. Maybe it was, because they _weren't_ in 'the heat of the moment'. If he had somehow known that something between them _was_ going to happen tonight, then this whole situation could probably play out a lot differently… But the cold hard truth was, that Levy had basically denied him at every turn. Which meant that he needed to keep control of himself and his urges and doing _that_, in a situation like _this_, was making him tense. That and the fact that Levy was the one making _him_ strip in front of her, rather than vice versa. Gajeel was used to being the one in control when it came to women and so he wasn't really sure if he was comfortable with it being the other way. Even if he did find it extremely hot to hear Levy McGarden make demands of him.

_Don't think about that… Cause that sure is hell ain't gonna help you relax… _Gajeel's mind reminded him as it spoke again. _Now_ _c'mon, just get this painful process over with_… And it was with that last thought Gajeel finally glanced down, his hands reaching for his belt. Levy's head turned up and away again, once she saw him finally beginning to do it. She could hear the jingle of him undoing his belt and then the sound of her bed creaking. She looked back up as Gajeel carefully shifted his weight off of the bed and back onto his feet. His belt hanging undone, his brow low and face serious now, as his eyes were glued downward.

"Ar-are you-" Levy began gesturing towards him with a step forward, in case he needed someone to hold onto. "Can you stand okay? Do you need help?" She asked worriedly as she could clearly see the pain in his expression, upon being back on his feet as he began to reach into his one pocket.

"As much as I'd like that…" He began, grinning weakly through the pain as he took something out of his first pocket, before than reaching into the other. "I got this." He finished, dawning her with a comforting smirk as he took his hand out of the other pocket. "But do ya think you can take these?" He questioned, offering a cupped hand out to her.

Levy shoved the cloth she had been carrying under the arm that was cradling the bowl and then took a step closer to Gajeel curiously. She opened her palm out towards him so that he could hand her whatever it was, that he was holding. He brought his hand up, gently resting it over hers, with his knuckles up. Securing the cool slick objects into her palm and then he held it there, obscuring her view of whatever she was now holding. His eyes were digging deep into hers as he leaned his head down and forward; his body slouched over his bad leg.

"They're important, so I don't wanna lose em, especially here." He stated grimly. His hand finally lifted up and off of hers, to reveal his black brass knuckles now resting in her palm.

Levy stared at them for a moment with mouth agape; her mind's eye picturing Thibault's broken face as she heard the echoing memory of bones being crunched and cracked from Gajeel's onslaught.

"Can you just put em on the desk over there, so that way I know where they are?" Gajeel questioned her as she continued to stare at the metal objects in her hand for a long time without speaking, almost as if she had forgotten he was even there. He watched her for a minute, knowing exactly what was going on through her mind. He could feel the guilt building within him again, for having her be witness to what he had done to Thibault. For her being afraid… "Levy?" He questioned abruptly, finally earning her eyes back on him. "It's just a weapon… They're not gonna hurt you…" He stated, his voice heavy.

"I know… I just…" She hesitated as she glanced back down at the objects in her hand with wide eyes.

"If yer going to fear something…" He began intently. "Fear the man… Not the weapon he wields, because without him, it is, but an ordinary object with no power." He stated watching her with a hard stare as she looked back up at him and they locked eyes again.

"I-I understand." She answered timidly her hand finally closing on the brass knuckles and moving back down to her side as she glanced down at her feet, shamefully. _How was he able to see right through me? _She wondered as her eyes skimmed across the wooden floorboards of her apartment. _I mean_… She opened her hand so that she could look at the small, yet deadly weapons, she was still holding once again… _I know they can't hurt me… It's just… Weapons like this are wrong, aren't they? So why shouldn't I be afraid of them? _She glanced up at him, as he was still watching her with his hard stare. _I mean… Does he want me to fear him instead?_

Gajeel and Levy met eyes briefly for a second, before he finally glanced back down at his pants, his hands reaching for the button. Levy took that as her cue to turn away from him and walk over to her desk quietly, so that she could set the objects down gently. Then she set the bowl and cloth down too, as she began to reach for her desk lamp.

Once again the two of them were enveloped in an awkward quietness, as Gajeel undid the button and zipper of his pants. His eyes slowly dragging up to Levy one last time as he gripped the waistline on either side, as if about to pull them down, but he hesitated. She had her back turned towards him, as she attempted to reach for the plug of something, from behind her desk. Her short stature was making this task incredibly difficult for her, but ideal for Gajeel as it provided him with a superb angle of her entire backside. His sights setting over the strange flowing lines of her tattoo once again and then down the rest of her, before glancing back up and the other way, awkwardly. _Man… This is gonna be one hell of a long night if you keep lookin/ at her like that, every chance you get… _Came his thoughts as he slowly began pulling his pants down carefully. His dark boxers beginning to be exposed, before he leaned back against her bed for support. _Need to think about something else…_ His thoughts uttered as he sat back down on the bed again, to finish getting them off with less strain on his leg.

"What the hell ya doin over there shrimp?" He questioned finally breaking the silence.

"Oh, just trying to get my lamp." Came Levy's voice, her back still turned as she was now kneeling on her desk chair as a means to make herself higher up. She was still struggling to untangle the cord she had been reaching for, from over her desk.

"Oh yea?" Gajeel replied, glancing up and then quickly back down, so he didn't have to see her doing that. He finally managed to get his one leg completely free from the first pants leg, before taking off his sock too.

"Yea… I'm going to need light." Levy answered, finally managing to pull the cord free. "Yes… finally..." She hissed proudly.

"Yea… Guess that make sense." Gajeel murmured, still feeling strange as he finally managed to get his socks and pants off, completely. His now bare feet were on her floor, he glanced down at them before speaking again. "So… Tell me, you an expert at this er what?" He asked as Levy was climbing off of her chair carefully, with the lamp in hand.

"Well in theory I-" She began just as she turned back around to face him, now pausing mid-sentence as he sat there on her bed. Now dawned in his black boxer shorts, giving Levy a forgiving eyeful of his lower half. "Ughm…" Levy muttered, becoming embarrassed. Gajeel just grinned at her slyly, as she turned back away from him, her head going up.

"Say, what's wrong with you?" He questioned. Playing dumb to her reaction, but finding great enjoyment out of it as well.

"Nothing!" Levy lied. Her voice was at an unusually high pitch, as she refused to turn back around and look at him.

_Ugh I am terrible at this… _She sighed inwardly. _So, awkward_… She thought hopelessly as she glanced dow_n. It's not like he's naked or anything, so why can't I just relax? _Her mind was questioning. _Still… Even if he isn't… He's still…_ Her mind was trailing off, as she spared a tiny peak at him, from over her shoulder. He was still sitting there with a shit-eating grin on his face as he watched her, but she only looked just long enough to rehash what she had already seen. As if she had just needed to verify for herself, that those certain 'lines', 'folds' and 'creases' were indeed actually there and not just figments of her wishful imagination; that and the fact that the shorts were just loose enough to not make things _too_ obvious wasn't helping. If anything, it was just encouraging her to steal another glance, as if she needed to investigate the matter further and make sure everything she thought she was seeing, was legit. Levy felt her face cringing at the stupidity of her own head as her cheeks flushed up brightly once again… _What the hell was I thinking? This was such a bad idea… _

"You gonna be alright shrimp?" Came Gajeel's voice with mock sympathy. "Would it maybe make it easier if I took off my shirt too?" This finally made Levy whip around on him, her face looking deeply flustered. He already knew she was struggling with this whole situation and so of course he was going to try and make it more painful if he could.

"Ha ha! Very funny!" She snapped back dryly, as she held the lamp in her hand.

"Ey! Don't blame me! This was yer idea, remember?" Gajeel replied as he folded his arms over his chest. This comment made Levy's hands fly down at her sides, as if enraged.

"Yea! Because I wanted to help you, god knows why?!" Levy cried back. "Oh wait, I know… Because you refused to go to the hospital!"

"You just don't get it, do you?" Gajeel questioned, shooting her a more serious look. "I _can't_ go to the hospital. It's just not an option for me." Levy's anger eased some at this, but she still didn't look happy as they stared at one other, "And besides… I'm pretty sure I told you to walk away. You didn't haveta help me, because I sure as hell didn't ask you too. _You_ were the one who insisted on it." Gajeel stated coldly, looking away from her.

Levy watched him for a minute, as the room grew quiet again. Gajeel seemed mildly angry with her and she found that surprising, because his disposition wasn't normally ever bitter towards her. Her eyebrows stretched up as she looked over his scowling face, but the longer she stared at his pouting form, the less she found herself caring what he thought…. Because in her mind, she felt like her actions where he was concerned, were justified.

"That's right…" She finally replied firmly, but her voice was quiet. "I did." She stated, her tone becoming more pronounced, "And that's exactly what I am going to do." She added, earning Gajeel's eyes back on her, as she shot him a very stern glare. "I intend on keeping my word…" Her expression eased some before continuing. "I got myself into trouble tonight… But you… You got me out of it… And this." She gestured towards his injured leg. "This is what happened to you, because of it." She brought her free hand up towards her sternum. "I couldn't live with myself if I didn't at least try and help you, after what you've done for me." She finally finished her eyes blazing into Gajeel's red ones passionately.

He sat there staring at her with nothing to say. His eyes narrowing guiltily on her as he was realizing that she still didn't know. She still had no idea that the whole reason Thibault had gone after her was, because of him… That all of this had happened to her, because of him and that he could have prevented it… He moved his head down, his eyes now staring at his hands as he tried to form the words, but nothing was coming out. Instead he just felt like he was choking on air, as he couldn't summon the courage to speak what he so badly wanted to, to her.

Then he heard a noise as Levy began moving away from him to set up the desk lamp she had grabbed on the small table beside the bed. Gajeel decided to stay quiet as he watched her begin to set things up for whatever she was going to do. She started by angling the desk lamp in such a way so that the light was shining right over his exposed legs. Then she began to clear some space around the bed, so that she could pull up her computer chair in front of where he was sitting. Once all that was done, she headed to her desk again and grabbed a yellow ribbon, which she used to tie up her free-flowing hair higher, so that it was more out of her face. Then finally, she was grabbing a pair of familiar red glasses off of her desk.

"I remember those." Gajeel stated, breaking the silence as Levy put them on over her face.

"Yea I mostly just use them for reading, but…" She walked back towards the bed; Gajeel's eyes following her every move as she came near. She sat down in the chair she had set up just in front of him; so, that their faces were practically level, as she stared back at him. "They might help for this too, since it's pretty delicate work..." She finished as she gave his face a once over. There was a moment of silence as the two of them sat there, facing each other. Levy's much smaller legs, were hanging down between Gajeel's opened ones. Finally, her eyes went downcast, before she began to speak calmly.

"Okay… I want to inspect the wound and clean it." She stated, glancing back up. "I need to do that first, in order for me to know if I even _can_ or _should_ stitch it up." She explained cautiously, staring up at him uneasily.

"Makes sense…" Gajeel answered simply.

"Okay… But listen… You need to let me know how much I am hurting you, because if it's bad… Than stitching it up is going to be a whole different animal. Especially, because all I really have to numb you is ice and we can't really use that until after." She continued with a shake of her head. "Normally when people get stitched up, the spot is numbed, but we don't have that option… So, if you can't handle the pain than we'll have to figure something else out…" She finished hesitantly, looking at him expectantly as he just stared back at her blankly. Finally, he realized she was waiting for him to say something, so he just nodded instead and gave her one word response.

"Yea."

"Gajeel." She paused, looking at him seriously. "Do you understand what I'm telling you?" She asked him strongly. "You need to let me know, if I am hurting you." She stated again, more prominently as if somehow she knew he wouldn't.

"I understand." He clarified more loudly, his answer made Levy sigh as if somehow she didn't believe him; her head was looking down. "You shouldn't worry so much-." He had begun speaking, but Levy could hardly hear him anymore as her mind had drifted elsewhere; to the events of earlier that night, when she had witnessed Gajeel take a straight pop to the jaw from Thibault's fist. Then to the adrenaline-fueled assault he had managed to carry out, all while having a knife sticking out of his thigh… And lastly, to all of the unusually placed piercings Levy had been able to spot on him.

_He's not normal... _She thought still not hearing anything he was saying to her in that moment.

"Look." She spoke, interrupting him; "I realize you may have a higher tolerance for pain than most other people… That's why I'm telling you this… Because I don't want to hurt you, so will you please just let me know." Gajeel's eyes narrowed on her for a brief moment as he thought about what she had just said.

_She doesn't wanna hurt me huh…?_ He looked her over carefully as she stared at him in wait for his response. _It's impossible anyways..._

"I don't think you could possibly hurt me shrimp, but if I'm wrong I'll be sure to let ya know." Gajeel stated. Making Levy raise an eyebrow at him in confusion, before shaking her head.

"You're hopeless." She replied softly, making Gajeel smirk as Levy's eyes moved downwards. "Now will you please just move your leg over here, and then sit still?" She asked, gesturing with her hand.

"You're the doctor." Gajeel answered as he shifted the injured leg closer to where Levy was sitting. Levy turned her seat some as well, so that she was able to position his knee up against the end of her chair and then place her legs on either side of his bad leg.

"I'm not yet… Not even close…" She muttered softly as her one hand came up, gently resting itself on his bare knee. His skin felt cool to the touch and she couldn't help, but notice how he fidgeted some under the light contact. She paused for a second, feeling a meager jitter run through her bones as well. _Ignore it_… She told herself as her body hunched over him so that her head could lean in and get a closer look. "I've never seen one like that before…" Came her voice next as she got a look at the strange puncture wound the knife had caused.

Gajeel was watching her with his back straight and his neck up as high as it could be, his muscles tightening with each movement she made. Watching her head move down towards his waistline, was putting him on edge in the worse possible way. Initially he had told himself he wasn't going to watch her, but then when she started touching him, he felt like he couldn't tear his eyes away from her. It was taking a lot of will power for him to remain calm 'underneath' her like this and then only as if to make matters worse, the fingers of her other hand were now pressing against his thigh as she practically cradled over his leg with her small body. Gajeel's eyes were slamming shut as she began to run her fingers up the line of his muscle so slowly and softly that he felt like he couldn't breathe… _This is it… She is going to kill me… _Came his thoughts as he refused to open his eyes. Then she finally spoke, but her words did nothing to ease his suffering.

"There's the heat…"

"No kidding…" Gajeel breathed out, making Levy look back up at him quickly. She just then noticed he had his eyes closed tightly; she used that as an opportunity to look down at the mold of his shorts again, but then her eyes were quickly drawn to his other leg as he had started bouncing it uncontrollably… Bouncing it as if he was under great constraint.

"You're supposed to be still." Levy stated as she looked back up at him.

"Trying…" Gajeel growled and with that, Levy looked back down. Her fingers gracing the skin of his thigh. Swaying them up towards the direction of the wound, but rather than just getting it over with, as she should have been. She was taking her time and being methodical about it. She glanced back up at him, his eyes were still shut as he seethed out a short impatient breath, but his foot had stopped moving and for once it was Levy's turn to smirk. She couldn't help it; he was always teasing her and she always put up with it. Was it really so bad if she teased him back? _You're playing a dangerous game Levy_… Her head was warning her, _because if he finds out what you're doing… Then what? _

And that was the valid question, wasn't it? What if for once, Levy was the one messing with Gajeel? What _would_ he do if he figured it out? Levy couldn't stop her mind from bombarding with a series of different outcomes; each one hotter than the next and that was the moment, that she knew she needed to stop… Her face was warm and her body was practically itching to act, as her fingers continued to play over the muscles in Gajeel's leg. Her mouth had gone dry as she flushed her palm up against it and paused to get her bearings.

Gajeel had been super quiet and still, like he was frozen in place until the moment of her hand had stopped. That was when a deep low groan had escaped his throat instead, almost as if he was in pain. She hadn't realized it, but he had moved his other hand up and over his eyes, his chin was up in distress from what she was doing to him. Levy blinked in shock at how he looked, because she had never seen him look as vulnerable as he did right then. And it forced her to swallow, her stomach feeling hollow, because of it. She needed to stop playing games with him, because this was just getting out of hand… So instead, to help lighten the mood, she began to talk some more.

"The heat indicates that the surrounding muscles are inflamed." She stammered as she glanced back down, deepening the pressure of her palm. "Most likely from all of the moving around you did while the blade was still lodged in." She added, speaking if only to make things easier for herself. "We can use the ice to help with that afterwards and take down the swelling." She finished, before her eyes began moving up to the puncture wound just below the rim of his short. "Now I'm going to clean it, so this could maybe be where you can expect some pain." She stated. "Are you ready?" She asked.

"S'okay… Just go ahead and do what ya gotta do." Gajeel replied still not looking at her, but at least his hand was falling away from his face and going back to her bed, his fingers gripping at the sheets. Levy stared at him, as Gajeel kept his sights pointed towards the wall, before she looked back down and hesitantly leaned back in. She brought her head down so that her eyes could focus in on the torn skin of the puncture.

Gajeel sat there in wait, his heart pounding and his brow dampening. His eyes were traveling down to the sheets of her bed, as he made sure to keep his head turned away from her. Looking at her was no longer an option, seeing as it did nothing to help him keep his cool, while she was slowly torturing him with her hands. How was he supposed to endure this without becoming 'stimulated'? She had to know this was driving him crazy… _She just has to_… He wondered as his teeth came crunching down, suddenly met with the sensation of pain where pleasure had been only seconds ago. _What's that..?_

Gajeel's head turned to see Levy treating his would with a dampened cloth and what he was feeling was the sting from it all. He was watching her with one eye wincing as she carefully tried to wipe the blood up and around the wound with the cloth and some peroxide. He flinched slightly, before letting out a small seething breath as he felt the burn go inside of his wound, making Levy glance back up at him.

"I take it that hurts pretty bad huh?" She asked him sorrowfully as her eyes graced his face with worry. Gajeel could feel the sweat on his brow only growing, from the great amount of pain he was feeling as he stared at her concerned face, but part of him was thankful for it. The pain he was now feeling was the perfect distraction. Maybe now, he _could_ endure this night with her… And in that aspect, he was welcoming it with open arms. Pain wasn't something new to Gajeel by any means anyways. He was basically born and raised on it; dealing with that sensation, over the feelings Levy stirred within him, was a breeze.

"Nah…" He answered making Levy shoot him a surprised look, but he only grinned at her, his studded brow crossing as if to show her that he could bare it. "I can handle this… Don't you worry bout it, shrimp." He answered confidently as Levy glanced down.

"Are you sure Gajeel…? Because I'm not…" She spoke softly, her eyes looked sad and far off, before she looked back up at him. "I'm worried about this, because I don't know how much damage there is. I'm afraid… That you may have injured some of the muscle tissue deeper inside and so I don't know if I should stitch it up or not…"

"You don't have to know." Gajeel stated. "Just tell me what you 'think'."

"What I think?" Levy repeated and Gajeel nodded at her.

"Use your best judgment and then make the call… What does your gut tell you?" He asked. His tone was even as his eyes dead bolted to hers and his grin was gone now. Levy looked down at the wound, her eyes narrowing in thought for a second as she hesitated.

"My gut… My gut is telling me… That it would be better to stitch it up rather than just leave it to heal on its own, because then you would run the risk of it opening back up again... The way the skin stretches around the muscles in that spot, make it more likely to happen… If it were to keep reopening, there would be a higher chance of it getting infected as well…" Levy explained.

"See, there ya go. Then do that." Gajeel replied. His voice satisfied as if her word was law, but Levy just glanced back up at him with a look that said he was crazy.

"But there's no guarantee that I'm right Gajeel! For all we know you could already have an infection or there could be deeper, internal damage… Stitching it up could almost be more harmful for you then, in that case!" She exclaimed. Gajeel leaned his head towards her. His stare was cutting into her so deeply, that Levy couldn't dare look away from him.

"Tell me… Can you, do it?" He asked.

"What? Stitch it? Yes… I'm just not sure if that's the bes-" She began worriedly.

"Then do it." He stated, cutting her off.

"But Gaj-"

"No buts Levy… I trust you." Gajeel replied interrupting her again as he held her stare with his own. Levy watched him for a moment, letting out a small-exasperated breath as she looked down sadly.

"Heavens no why…" She muttered. "I've given you nothing, but trouble and attitude since we've met… Especially tonight."

"Because yer a good person." Gajeel answered. His tone was still even, as Levy's eye graced him once again and now it was his turn to look down. "I know that… I've always known that, from the start. I on the other hand… Am not… And if anything… It's the other way around. I'm the one who's always getting _you_ into trouble. Tonight, including." He finished looking back up at her. Levy was watching him with her large eyes shining as she looked deeply confused by his words.

"What are you saying?" She questioned. Her voice had deepened with the weight of misunderstanding. Gajeel closed his eyes tightly as his head lowered some in shame. He knew he needed to tell her, but he couldn't help, but wonder if she would hate him once he did. She already acted as though she wanted nothing to do with him and once he told her this truth, it might make it true. And the thought of that was painful to him, for some reason. He could feel his stomach lurching uncomfortably, as if he might become sick by it, but it needed to come out. She needed to understand that everything that happened to her tonight, was his doing; it was only fair that she be given the option to wipe her hands of him if she so wanted to. _It's her choice… You need to let her have one._

"Levy…" Gajeel spoke her name as he lifted his eyelids and met her eyes with a steely gaze, the likes of which she had never seen. "You were almost raped tonight, because of me…"

"What…?" Levy uttered her voice and face in complete shock. The pain of it forced Gajeel to shift his sights off of her paling face.

"Thibault… He only went after you, because of me… He knew I was interested in you… Not sure how, other than he saw me staring at you… He was angry with me… And so he was just using you, as a means to get to me… I knew he was comin' after you when I chased him out onto the dance floor, because he basically told me he was… But I didn't know that he was going to try to…" Gajeel trailed off, his face wrenching with rage as he clenched a shaking fist. "I shouldn't have walked away from you! I should have just sucked it up and grabbed him then! But you were mad… And so was I…" He stated, still struggling. "Levy…" He uttered her name again. "I am so sorry… I had my suspicions about him, but I had no idea that, that was what he was going to do!" He stated as his teeth clamped down, his face cringing. "I know I bothered you, but I never wanted this… I never meant to pull you into my world like this, because it's no place for you… And tonight, I did…" Gajeel explained, his voice was so deep with anguish as he continued to squeeze his fist. "I'm sorry…" He choked out, finally done. Leaving them both wrapped up in a heavy silence. Gajeel closed his eyes tightly as Levy said nothing. He could feel his heart hardening in his chest as if suddenly being incased in iron, as he waited for her to speak, yell, scream, anything, but instead…

He felt the slight contact of her soft hand come over his clenching fist, making him immediately ease and open his eyes. He looked up to her and was suddenly floored beyond belief by what he saw. Levy was smiling at him, her eyes warm, yet full of tears as he stared back at her with wide eyes.

"You're an idiot…" She sniffed as she shook her head. "I don't blame you." She told him.

"But Levy…"

"No buts…" She spoke the same words he had said to her, only minutes ago, with a smile as if she might laugh between tears. Gajeel watched her in amazement as she sniffed, one tear falling down her cheek.

"I already knew everything you told me…" She explained, her voice shaky. "Thibault called me 'Gajeel's girl' when he went after me. It wasn't hard to figure out the rest, especially after listening to you two argue in the parking lot…" Gajeel looked down, still shocked and regretful by what he was hearing.

"I should have known... Yer so smart… Of course, you figured it out already… I should have given you more credit..." Levy's hand was squeezing his, once he finished uttering these words

"Listen… None of that matters… Because…" She told him as he looked back up at her. "You saved me... I trust you." She finished meeting him with another smile as she once again repeated the same words he had to her.

"Levy…" He spoke her name sadly. She reached up with her other hand and began wiping at her tears.

"And I guess I should have believed you, when you told me, that you have never lied to me." She spoke with another soft laugh. Her tears finally wiped away as she looked back up at him. Her other hand was now going over his fist as well, so that both of her tiny hands were wrapped over his one large one now. "Gajeel… All I want now… Is for you to let me help you." She told him still smiling. Gajeel watched her, his mouth agape as he stared at her, still with an amazed expression. He had nothing now, no words to say. He was just so astonished that all he could do was look down and nod as he felt like his throat might cave in.

Levy watched him nod and her face brightened up. The tears from her cheeks were drying and she sniffed one last time. She could feel a great amount of warmth inside of her chest as she watched him. It made her so happy that she felt like she could keep crying, but she made sure to stifle the feeling, so that she could do what she needed to do.

"Okay… I'm glad." She answered taking her hands off of his and beginning to stand. "I'm going to get the stitching utensils ready… Just wait here." She commanded, her voice still weak from the tears as she started walking towards the bathroom. She stopped one last time before walking inside, to look at Gajeel as he sat there with his head hanging in defeat, on her bed. "Gajeel…" He looked up to her. "Thank you again…" She said with another sweet smile his way, before disappearing behind the door.

Gajeel stared at the spot she had just been standing in disbelief. His eyes narrowing and his teeth clenching once again, as he felt that same guilt. The same guilt Levy always made him feel, as he sat there and tried to fathom just how extraordinary a person she was.

* * *

_Yep… That's the one… Yer mine… _ Came Cana's thoughts as she leaned up against the bar of the still crowded, but no longer jamming club, eyeing a certain police officer up and down. He was a slim, young looking man, of average height and messy looking, dirty blond hair that framed his face. His face was rounded, with narrow looking eyes of a dark color and very prominent eyelashes. He was definitely the clean-cut type of guy that any girl would have been interested in and Cana could tell just by watching him, that he knew how act around women. She was also willing to bet, that he was the type to take a minute out of his work time, just to attend to one, if the girl was so willing and hot enough for him to handle. _And You bet yer ass I'm hot enough_… Cana was thinking with a proud smirk as she took a sip of the drink she was holding, her confidence never dwindling… At least in some areas.

She watched the young man finish speaking to someone with his back turned, her eyes settling on his butt, while clad in his nice work pants. _Yea… it's about that time. I could use a way to blow off some steam… _Her thoughts spoke as she slammed the still half full glass she had been holding on the bar._ And… I'll be needing a new drink on someone else's tab_… Her mind trailed off, as she started strutting towards the man with a lustful look in her eye. Leaving her drink behind, with hopes of finding herself a new one. Luckily the person he had just been speaking to, just happened to be walking away when Cana arrived in their place.

"Hello officer." Came Cana's overly deep voice as the young man turned around to face her. He immediately took her in, his eyes calm and relaxed as a charming smile washed over his lips.

"Why hello beautiful lady." Came the officer's response. His attitude didn't differ much from Cana's and he seemed to pick up, exactly what she was throwing down. This made her incredibly happy, as she was usually quick to get to the point in these types of situations.

"I know you're on duty, but tell me… Do you have a little time, for some extra… _personal _interrogation?" Cana questioned slyly, as she wrapped an arm around his arm. Her fingers were playing up his bicep, her one eyebrow raised… Nope, she definitely wasn't shy… and luckily for Cana, neither was he.

"Ya know what, I just might…" He began, his eyes narrowing on her as his smile curled up. "If you can promise me a good _lead_…"

"Well, that certainly won't be a problem officer… I assure you." Cana replied.

"What are you two doing?" Came a deep male voice from behind Cana's shoulder, making them both turn their heads to look with innocent faces. A second officer was sending them a cold stare down, with his dark icy eyes as Cana still clung to the first officer she had been putting the moves on.

"Oh, heyyyy Gray." Came Cana's voice as if she hadn't done anything wrong. "What are you doing here?" She asked, still playing stupid and Gray folded his arms.

"Ha, real funny… As if you didn't know." He spoke. "I should ask you the same thing, Cana…" Gray answered, his eyes playing over the way Cana's arms were still wrapped around his fellow officer's arm. Cana quickly let go of the other police officer and shrugged her shoulders as if it was nothing new.

"Yea okay… You caught me. So, what! I don't have a ride home, all right!" She answered no longer keeping up the charade. Gray just sighed, running a hand through his dark hair.

"Somehow, I'm not surprised." He replied as Cana just folded her arms and pouted in annoyance of his sudden appearance, ruining all of her fun. "And you. Who are you?" Gray questioned.

"Hibiki Lates, reporting for duty." Hibiki replied proudly, his voice serene as he held out a hand towards Gray, but Gray refused to take it.

"Oh, so you're the one we've been waiting on, then?" Gray answered his voice full of irritation as his hand went up and his thumb pointed back over his shoulder. "We need you in the women's restroom over there… That's where the blood was spotted." Gray stated, all business like. "They also found a password protected phone on the floor and a torn women's dress jacket in one of the stalls near where the blood was found. In and around it actually." He explained, making Cana look from Gray to Hibiki.

"Wow… What the hell happened in there?" Cana asked finally understanding why the cops had shown up, but she was ignored.

"I'm on it! Thanks for the update!" Hibiki proclaimed as he made his way towards the restroom. Gray watched him, his brow lowered in annoyance.

"Yea no problem!" He called. "These guys are all idiots…" He muttered next.

"What, cops?" Cana asked, making Gray turn on her next.

"Just the ones from this jurisdiction." Gray replied. "And you… What the hell Cana?! These guys are on a job!"

"Hey, don't blame me! I needed to get home somehow!" Cana snapped back. "I let Lucy take my car!"

"Lucy? She was here too?!" Gray asked in outrage.

"Well not anymore…" Cana mumbled, her eyes traveling up.

"Look, if you need to get out of here…" Gray stated impatiently. "Elfman and I can take you home in the squad car. I'm getting ready to leave right now, anyways."

"Who says I want you to take me?" Cana asked in annoyance.

"Are you serious?" Gray countered in disbelief. "Stop being stubborn!" He snapped back as Cana folded her arms. Cana was about to argue back, her mouth was open, when loud shouts were suddenly heard coming from the front of the club. It was Elfman's booming voice and it carried over all of the confused people who were still in there.

"GRAY! QUICK! I FOUND A BODY IN THE PARKING LOT!" Gray and Cana's eyes grew wide in shock at what they were hearing. Then without hesitation Gray jumped into action, his body darting forwards, through the loud muttering crowd towards the door.

"EVERYONE STAY CALM AND REMAIN HERE!" Gray shouted orders.

"Gray wait!" Cana called after him, trying to follow. He turned back; shooting her a very serious, yet astonished face.

"No Cana! Wait here! I'll come back for you!" He snapped, making Cana stop in her tracks. She watched him go, disappearing through the crowd, her mind sobering up greatly… _This is bad_… _What the hell happened here tonight?_

* * *

**That's your chapter… Long, I know… How was it though? Did you enjoy it? Do you have any questions, concerns? Wanna let me know how I did through review? That'd be great if you could. Please be constructive with criticism so I know where to improve. Lucy and Loke's part is done for now, so it will mostly just be Gajeel and Levy in the next one… For the most part… May have to break a way briefly, for some important plot devices, but that'd be it.**

* * *

**The Future of Monster**

**And this here would normally be the part where'd I thank all of you guys 'the readers' but right now I have some other information to get through first. This is some important stuff, so I hope most of you read it. Okay here it goes… As a fanfiction writer, I am blessed with certain 'liberties' that as a normal novel author, I would not be. And so, I think it is important to take advantage of these liberties, while I still can as I someday hope to write novels! In saying that, here it comes, please remember in the very first chapter I explained my purpose for writing this story 'Monster'. For those who don't remember and don't wish to look back, this story was mostly written to be an experiment for myself, to see if I could handle darker themes and for the fun of breaking away from the story of FT in the AU universe, which Iron Gray is so religiously following. Now please understand that I take my stories very seriously, even if it is just hobby and most everything that happens in them is for a reason. My original plan for Monster was to get it to the next chapter's point and then end the story. But the idea of being able to write and use this story for more freedom sake, has always been very compelling to me. It allows me to even further discover what I can do and create as a writer for practice sake. And since one day I wish to be writing my own fictions, I think this is important. And so now I come to you guys 'the readers' and ask you all, what you think. I have left Monster with many means to continue, should I wish to, but if I do that, it could end up being a very long enduring project and I'd need to take time after the next chapter to figure out the whole plot. I already have many ideas, but they need to be completed, as I would hate to start another story like 'Iron Gray' in which I don't know where it can end. (Since Iron Gray follows FT, there's no telling where I should/ or can stop it) Basically I'm asking would any of 'you' be interested in still reading and watching the story continue or would you all be satisfied with it ending on the next one, in which I will be hinting at what's going to happen next below. Please… Let me know. Because if people aren't going to/ or are not interested in reading, than I don't want to pour a lot of effort into something of this scale as I already have poured so much time into Monster. Thank you so much readers! It is you, and my drive to tell a good story, that are my main motivations for writing! Because what's the point of creating if we can't share it?**

* * *

**Monster Fun Facts:**

**I'm gonna make this kind of like a list and for those who do review and read these, let me know if you enjoyed this as I may do it in other stories or later in this one, should it go on.**

**-**Monster was originally; inspired by the Lady GaGa song called, well this is a no brainer… Monster. My friend and I were listening to it in the car and she pointed out to me, how it reminded her of Gajeel and Levy, thus the idea to write something was born! Now here I'm gonna go over the song lyrics and how they translate specifically into the story. The **bold** letters are the lyrics and the non-bold ones, are my notes. I didn't put the whole song in there… Just the lines that matter, not the repeating ones, such as the chorus.

**"Monster" - **Name of the story cause 'Duh'

**Don't call me GaGa – **Doesn't translate into the story at all. for obvious reasons.**  
I've never seen one like that before **– Levy actually said this about Gajeel's wound in this chapter.  
**Don't look at me like that **– Levy actually said this as well, after asking Gajeel to take off his pants.**  
You amaze me **– Levy also said this to Gajeel in reference to 'all he thinks about is sex' in this chapter.**  
**

**He ate my heart  
He a-a-ate my heart  
(You little monster)**

He ate my heart  
He a-a-ate my heart out  
(You amaze me)

-These lines above are just the chorus and I tried to reference them in many ways. One implying that Gajeel is 'hungry' for Levy by going so far as to describe him as 'starved'. Then by having Lucy say to Levy 'He looks like he's going to eat you.' Yes, this was meant in the literal sense and the sexual one…**  
**  
**Look at him  
Look at me  
That boy is bad  
And honestly  
He's a wolf in disguise  
But I can't stop staring in those evil eyes**

**-**These lines above are the obvious ones, that scream Gajevy in this song. We all know that Gajeel was originally the bad guy in FT, but I think some people seem to forget that sometimes… Well, it did happen and I actually find this dark side of him to be a very appealing part of his character, because it makes him more whole. Now there's a reason why I went into great detail in describing him in chapter 2, because even though Gajeel is good now, he still looks the part of the bad guy. He is kind of like the anti-hero of the show. And in Monster he is still basically in 'bad Gajeel' phase. Look at him- Cause he's scary and dark- Look at Levy- cause she's adorable and good, but she knows Gajeel's bad. And that was why I decided to make these two already know each other and the more I think about it, the happier I am with my choice. I think it makes them more interesting in my narrative, to already be familiar with each other. It makes their relationship feel more natural as well. And as for describing Gajeel as a wolf… I did that a couple of times; in fact, throughout all of Monster I try describe Gajeel as animal/beast-like, or even demon-like, because he is the 'Monster'. And he stares her down and Levy cannot help, but stare at him back

I asked my girlfriend if she'd seen you round before  
She mumbled something while we got down on the floor baby  
We might've fucked not really sure, don't quite recall  
But something tells me that I've seen him, yeah

-Lucy is Levy's girlfriend' and they were on the dance floor when Lucy spotted Gajeel. Now obviously, these parts are a little different. Because although I made it so Gajeel and Levy know each other, I didn't want them to have 'fucked' before. So instead, I had the flashback of Levy's roommate instead. Daphnee having been with Gajeel and Levy being forced to listen to it, created a different, yet desired tension, more similar to the kind that I wanted to portray in this story.

That boy is a monster  
M-M-M-Monster  
That boy is a monster  
M-M-M-Monster  
That boy is a monster  
Er-er-er-er  
He ate my heart  
(I love that girl)  
He ate my heart  
(Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell)

-Again Gajeel is clearly the monster in many regards, and that is why I am always comparing him to animals and beast. This is another part of the chorus.**  
**

**He licked his lips  
Said to me  
Girl you look good enough to eat  
Put his arms around me  
Said "Boy now get your paws right off me"**

-And this part below was the reason why I decided to make Gajeel want Levy, rather than him being the oblivious dumbass he used to be, in the beginning of the show. Don't get me wrong, I love Gajeel in the show, but it gets old as anime trope, doesn't it? (cute girl likes guy, guy is oblivious to it and acts like a jerk) Plus, I'm already doing that in Iron Gray… I wanted a new challenge. Also, on the subway Levy refers to Gajeel's hands as 'claws' and actually calls him a monster. It's not paws, but it was the same concept. Again, I was trying to bring life to the metaphors. It's important to me too, that Gajeel's type, was compared to the kind of Monster Thibault was, because I like raising the question of 'Who really is the monster' much like Disney's version of the Hunchback of Notre Dame… Who is the Monster and who is the Man? You decide…**  
**  
**I wanna Just Dance  
But he took me home instead  
Uh oh! There was a monster in my bed  
We french kissed on a subway train  
He tore my clothes right off**

**-**Levy did want to 'just dance' at one point, when things weren't going wrong… And she also didn't want to go along with Gajeel, because she knows he's bad. And no, Gajeel did not take her home… She took him to her home instead, because of what happened… The whole reason I went the route I did was, because in my mind, it was the only way I could see Levy taking Gajeel home. Think about it… She's good, she knows he's a criminal and it would be out of character in my opinion for her to jump into bed with someone like that… Without certain circumstances… Those being 1. She knows him 2. He saved her. 3. He's hurt and needs her help. So there ya have it… It's all about the set up and it makes the story better anyways. And guess what, they DID kiss on a subway train! And NO, he hasn't torn her clothes off… YET…**  
**

**He ate my heart then he ate my brain  
Uh oh uh oh  
(I love that girl)  
(Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell)  
That boy is a monster  
M-m-m-monster  
(Could I love him?)  
That boy is a monster  
Er-er-er-er **

-Gajeel is eating Levy's heart as we speak, in the non-literal sense, because he is making her feel for him. She may just be on the verge of falling 'in love' and she doesn't even know it. And he is eating her brain as well, because love is devoid of logic. She knows he is bad and yet she's doing it all anyways, despite her better judgment. Gajeel is already 'in love' with Levy. He's just too dumb to have figured it out, but that's the reason why she makes him feel guilt, among other emotions. AND YES, he always wants to talk to her and he is very attracted to her, and that is why she finds him so annoying, but he can't help himself. He can't just leave her alone ever, he always has to go and bug her or do something here is the conclusion of the song. If it isn't clear what happens at the end, then try reading it again and just know, that, that there is where the next chapter is headed.

* * *

**As for other notes…**

-Some of you may have or may have not noticed… Levy has lost a lot of items throughout this story. Her scarf, her books, her phone and her jacket… Girl needs to get her shit together, but it's all been for one reason or another. It is important as writer, for me to remember these details, as they come in handy. If you have noticed them as a reader than good on you! Keep in mind that they might come back in later chapters.

-In chapter 2, I described the fire Levy was seeing and how it both terrified and amazed her by its power. This was both a foreshadowing and nod towards Gajeel's appearance and what he would do in the story. Because like the fire, Gajeel terrified her in the beginning, but she was also amazed by him and what he could do and she also admired his beauty much like the fires…

-Also I used some personification/animalfication for the fire when I had it roaring at Levy and then 'eating' the building, because I wanted to make beast like, like Gajeel. Dragon-like even.

-Lucy's apartment was thirty-seven, because in Fairy Tail, Loke was in the human world for 3 years and we all know Fairy Tail's magic number is 7.

-In chapter two, Gajeel mentions that he beat up Bora, because he owed him a beating for a friend of his as well as following Jose's orders. The friend he is referring to, is Juvia, because like in the show, Juvia had previously dated Bora and something bad came out of it… He used her to steal from Jose.

-The girl Levy saw in the bathroom, who spoke to Thibault, was Aries

-The beginning woman Lucy argued with was Aquarius and her boyfriend was Scorpio.

-They drove Cana's car, because Cana is the only one of the three who has a car, funded by Gildarts of course. Lucy and Levy walk or use the subway to get everywhere else, considering most places are in walking distance in downtown areas.

-Thibault at one point was actually checking out Lucy's butt, as she was walking away from the bar with her and Levy's drink in chapter 3.

-Cana actually knows who Gajeel is, but she doesn't know him personally. She's heard both the 'good' and 'bad' about him

\- Natsu is not actually ignoring Lucy, because he is with Lisanna. It is actually, because of something much bigger, all having to do with him being 'the Salamander'.

-Thibault was not carrying the knife he used on Gajeel as a weapon. It was actually just a pocketknife he carries. He only ended up using it, because he became desperate and scared. That's why he clearly didn't use it correctly.

-I research a lot of things and draw on my own experiences quite often in my writing. The reason Levy lives in a city and was a waitress was, because I lived in down town during school and I also worked in restaurants. That was also why I had her share the one bedroom with Daphnee, because I did that in my first apartment. I also had a similar experience while it was snowing, when Levy was enjoying her walk at night through the city and I used to be up at all hours, working on projects for school. Yes, college is stressful…

-I did not however, research what subways are like so sorry if that part was very inaccurate.

-My experience in dance clubs were also very much the same as Levy and Lucy's, as that just wasn't 'my thing' while I was in school and I don't drink. I always ended up being the drink holder and like Levy I am very short… So, I got tossed around.

-I had really wanted to write a fairy Tail gangster/mob AU as a gajevy story, but instead I decided to just fuse the ideas I had for that, with Monster instead and make it not be a one shot.

-I decided to have Cana go with Levy and Lucy, because it made more sense to me that'd she be the one to drag them out, rather than them just being huge partiers. And because I thought it would be a lot funnier – I love Cana

-I like to steer away from writing characters in high school. It's over done, especially in anime. I like the idea of them being older- College is way better in my opinion. Adulthood, responsibility and it doesn't feel as wrong, when the themes are darker or more sexual.

-I also really didn't want to name Makarov's school something as obvious as Fairy Tail University or Magnolia College, so I used Mavis's name instead.

-Should the story continue it will involve a lot more of Fairy Tail's main cast, like Erza, Gray and Natsu- With other ships and me playing around with ships, but Gajeel and Levy are the main focus and the story does revolve around them. So don't be afraid to say what you think.

-There is obviously no magic in this story, but I try to keep the spirit of what the character's magic was in the show, alive in some way. Like for Gajeel I keep making small mentions to iron and metal. Also, his name black steel is derived from him using the brass knuckles as his weapon of choice.

-The question of what is right and wrong morally, and how characters' feel, is what I am all about. So you can expect that to be a running theme as Gajeel struggles with who he is, where Levy is concerned.

-The Element 4 from FT work for Master Jose and have been referenced once already. They will be involved in future plot, should the story continue.

-Gajeel has done a lot of questionable work for Jose, but he hasn't killed anyone. Thibault was the closest he came to doing that and that was out of his love for Levy… But it may just get him into a lot of trouble with certain people.

**Okay… That's all I can think of for now… There might be more… but eh… My brain is pretty much spent from writing this chapter. Don't be afraid to PM me with anything or if you review, I will respond. Thanks so much for reading you lovely readers… You can see my responses to your reviews from Chapter 5 below!**

**THANK YOU!**

* * *

**Responses to my Reviewers****:**

**BossTrigger425:** Why hello fellow writer! I'm happy to hear that you loved this chapter! No offense is taken! I realize lulo isn't for everyone, but I wanted to try some new stuff and I chose that, in honor of my writer friend Crimsonwolfko… I honestly don't care who Lucy ends up with! I also used some of those other parts for important future plot points. Anyways you were dead on about the cop being Gray and you made me very happy by guessing that, as you were the only one who did that in a review! So, gold star! I am very pleased to hear how much you enjoyed the subway scene and I agree that it was the best so far as well! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will keep reading for the next! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**gosia:** I guess it was sweet in parts! I'm so happy you liked it, sorry though that you had to wait so long! Here's the chapter finally, thank you so much reading and reviewing!

**bittersweetnolonger:** I'm very happy to hear the flow was good and hopefully it was in this one as well! Sorry for the long wait, but I hope you like their interactions in this one too! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!

**Katyhyna:** I guess I'd be okay if you 'crazy fangirls' expected it to be long cause this one was considerably longer! Guess you can see there wasn't any 'smut' in this chapter, mayhaps the next is all I'll say… I think you'll really like it! ;P I didn't really overexert myself this time, but thank you for your concern… I just took my time with it, but I'm still sorry it took so long. Everything in do time, dear patient reader... Thank you so much for reviewing!

**Vamplady019:** At least now Thibault won't hurt anyone ever again and I wanted to play off people emotions about what is right and wrong. And you are right, Levy didn't want Gajeel to feel guilty or get in trouble. Loke and Lucy I mostly did for my friend, but there were some key elements to the future plot in their parts and Cana's. As for the subway… Sorry bout that! Not trying to lead people on, just building it up, but don't worry, cause the damn may not hold much longer, especially after this last chapter! I hope you enjoyed this one as well and THANK YOU for taking the time to WRITE TO ME! I hope you will continue to read!

**Guest Nov 9****th****:** Hahaha this review made me laugh, cause although Gajeel beat the shit out of Thibault I guess he was still adorable on the train! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Luana**: And I get incredibly happy when I see you review! ;P I'm glad to hear that it flowed nice and I think in this chapter, Levy is finally putting it together that Gajeel doesn't lie to her as well! I hope you enjoyed this update, thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Saknicte:** I am thrilled to hear that you love my story and NO, THANK YOU for reading it an reviewing cause it's the whole reason I want to write it! It's really fun to hear how everybody wanted Thibault beaten up, but still found the way it played out was cringe worthy. And you're very clever to mention the whole vengeance thing, not so sure Thibault will be able to pursue it, but that doesn't mean it won't come back to bite Gajeel one way or another… As a reader you are at liberty to feel that way about Levy breaking and you'll be happy to know that you should be getting that in the next chapter ! ;P I glad you liked my dialog in that part, because I always question my dialog parts… It's nice to know when people enjoy them! And yes, Gajeel strikes me as the brutally honest kind of guy and it shall forever be a theme in this story with him and Levy! Sorry for the long wait… Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

**Guest Nov 11th:** HA! Yea nobody envies Thibault right now! Poor guy and yes I did add in some detail that will be very important to future plot! Kudos to you for noticing! I'm really glad you are 'in love' with my story I shall keep trying my best to make it good for you all! Gajeel is pretty torn up about what he did, because Levy was there to see it and he wants to be better for her! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!

**carlygil15:** I am happy you are 'fangirling' haha Gajevy is pretty much the best as for Lulo, I did that in honor of my friend and thought it might be nice just to try some new stuff. I realize it's not for everyone, but they're not really going to be a main focus of the story or anything and it could change in the future, should I continue. As for the train scene, some stuff happened in this one and if that didn't suffice then hopefully the next one will, cause I can promise a lot _more _is going to happen between Gajeel and Levy! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!

**Guest Nov16th:** It's so awesome to hear that people pick up on dark tones, because as a writer you always wonder if you are portraying things in a way people can understand. So, the reader can grasp what your trying to get across. Also, it's nice to hear that you think I portray Levy as strong, because I believe Levy is the type of person who is a lot stronger than she gives herself credit for, willfully so. Sorry about the wait, but the next chapter is finally here! Thank you for reading and reviewing so much!

**Shizuka23:** Man, ya don't know how nice it is to hear that someone likes your story enough, to go back and read it a couple of times, even when it's not done! I think you've left a stamp on my heart by saying that! I'm thrilled to hear you enjoy my dialog and that you notice the tension I've tried to create. The subway part was probably my favorite so far and they deserved that moment after everything they had been through. I spend a lot time going over what I write to make sure it flows and sometimes that's half the reason why it takes me so much time to update. As the reader, I hoped you would be torn up about Thibault's beating and I am very pleased to hear that I may have succeeded and I would hope everyone loves Gajeel and Levy's interactions the most as the story does really center on them. And I think Gajeel's too sexy to not be smooth… Not when he knows Levy wants him! Thank you so much for all your reviews I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks for reading even more!

**Guest Nov 30****th****:** Well there is a lot more dialog I think in this chapter, so I hope you will like it. Sorry about all that, but most of it the flashbacking is pretty important to the relationships of the characters and the plot itself. As for the thought processes, it's just my style of writing, it's not for everyone I suppose, but anyways I am happy you still love the story so far and I am both glad, but sorry I made you cringe, as I guess it was meant to be very brutal. Here's that update finally! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

**ShadowKissedWitch:** Yea ya know what, ya don't see to much lulo and Gajevy in the same story. If you like it, you should read 'Angel With a Shotgun' and 'Last Goodbye' by Crimsonwolfko, cause she does both ships in hers. I chose to do LuLo in honor of her, because I really have no preference when it comes to Lucy's pairings. I'm so happy you're in love with my story though and I hope you like this chapter, sorry for the wait! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**mayvicbot:** I'm so happy to hear you love my story! :D And Gajeel and Levy are my favorites as well! Hopefully you enjoyed their interactions in this chapter just as much! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**kckur:** I know it seems hard to believe, but I never stopped! This was just a very long and hard chapter to get through! But here it is, I hope you enjoy, thanks for reading and reviewing!


	7. Heat

**SHOUT OUT****:**

**My first shout out goes to Crimsonwolfko, who is working on a story called ****Beautiful with You.**** Please go read her work. I've been helping her with it, just as she has been helping me with this and it is an AWESOME story about gruvia and gajevy's kids and their families!**

**My second shout out goes to fellow fairy tail writer Mushee-chan who is working on a story called ****Temptations of a Natural Woman****. It is a story that revolves around Laxus and some really interesting and well-developed original characters! **

**So, go! Go read after this, or before this… Whatever! Just do these things!**

* * *

**A/N****: Okay so I'm going to start this chapter with THREE very important apologies!  
Apology 1: Sorry this took so long. This chapter was incredibly difficult for me, but I worked so much on it!  
**

**Apology 2: Sorry it **_**is**_** so long. I didn't mean for this to happen, but I couldn't help it! I promise no chapter will ever be this long again!**

**Apology 3: Sorry, but I've also never written anything like this and I have no idea if you guys will like it. **

**GOOD NEWS: The story will be continuing! I have lots of plans, but I'll get into all that next time as this chapter is just too long for people to get hung up on authors notes.**

**I apologize for any errors I may have missed. So, I guess ****four**** apologies actually…**

* * *

**Recap: **

"Look, if you need to get out of here…" Gray stated impatiently. "Elfman and I can take you home in the squad car. I'm getting ready to leave right now, anyways."

"Who says I want you to take me?" Cana asked in annoyance.

"Are you serious?" Gray countered in disbelief. "Stop being stubborn!" He snapped back as Cana folded her arms. Cana was about to argue back, her mouth was open, when loud shouts were suddenly heard coming from the front of the club. It was Elfman's booming voice and it carried over all of the confused people who were still in there.

"GRAY! QUICK! I FOUND A BODY IN THE PARKING LOT!" Gray and Cana's eyes grew wide in shock at what they were hearing. Then without hesitation Gray jumped into action, his body darting forwards, through the loud muttering crowd towards the door.

"EVERYONE STAY CALM AND REMAIN HERE!" Gray shouted orders.

"Gray wait!" Cana called after him, trying to follow. He turned back; shooting her a very serious, yet astonished face.

"No Cana! Wait here! I'll come back for you!" He snapped, making Cana stop in her tracks. She watched him go, disappearing through the crowd, her mind sobering up greatly… _This is bad_… _What the hell happened here tonight?_

* * *

**Monster**

**Chapter 7: Heat**

"That poor bastard…" Gray was muttering just under his breath as he stood only feet away, from where two paramedics were now loading an occupied stretcher into the open doors of an ambulance. He snapped his head away, quickly averting his eyes with a groan. After getting another glimpse of the deeply fractured face of the poor soul his partner had mistaken for a dead person at first. He closed his eyes upon hearing the noise of the ambulance doors slamming shut. Letting the air slide out from his throat in an effort to calm his nerves, but nothing could get the horrifying image of what he had just seen, out of his mind.

The memory of coming upon his hunched over partner, as he hovered over the beaten man, bleeding all over the pavement was still freshly nesting in his brain. The shock upon seeing such a sight, had made Gray practically jump back in alarm. He was still fairly new to being a police officer and so he hadn't ever witnessed something so heinous before. Luckily Elfman's deep calming voice had filled his ears next, bringing him back to the right mindset. Reminding him that they needed to contact forensics and tape off the area, as this was clearly a murder, or at least it had appeared to be one to them at the time.

Those words had been just the wakeup call Gray needed, as he remembered his police training. This now being the perfect time to put what he had learned to the test. He just hadn't ever imagined it would be on something as serious as murder, this early on in his officer career. It both terrified and excited him at the same time, as his real goal was to get promoted to detective eventually. This motivation being just what he needed, to help him past his state of shock and to the next step of the process. He threw himself down before the body and was just about to act when a disgusting sound made his form go rigid instead.

Gray stood there, remembering how each muscle in his body began to harden and how a cold chill had raked through him in that moment. The image of the poor soul's collapsing face was forever etched in his brain, but he would have gladly kept that memory, if it meant ridding his head of the god-awful sound he had heard the broken man utter next. It had sounded like something between a gurgle and a wheeze, as if the man was choking on his own blood and spit, in order to create words with what was left of his crumbled mouth. And it had been that very sound, that had let Gray and his partner know, that the man before them was not a corpse, but still very much alive.

"He-he-he's alive!" Gray had stuttered out in disbelief. His words were coming out so breathlessly, it was almost as if his own voice hadn't said them. He turned to Elfman next, who's expression matched his own. "Elfman he's alive!" They both stared at each other for a brief second in shock, allowing just the right amount of time for Gray's adrenaline to kick into high gear. "Quick! We need to get an ambulance here! NOW!" Gray shouted the order, as he hastily jumped to his feet.

"Wait! Where are, you going?!" Elfman questioned his partner.

"I'm getting gloves, I'm gonna try and keep him alive until the paramedics get here!" Gray called back as he marched off like a man on a mission

Gray opened his eyes as the memory of his own voice shouting, vanished from his ears. He could feel each moment of it pulsing through his mind, in rhythm with each beat of his heart. He stared down at his gloved and bloodied hands. The red lights from the sirens were bouncing off of his face.

Everything after that point had just happened so fast, it was almost like a blur of energy. He had tried to do everything he could to keep the shattered man alive, up until the ambulance arrived. Shouting orders to his fellow officers, he could feel his teeth clamping down as he thought about it, and he watched his fingers close up into a tight fist. His hands were shaking with both frustration and nerves, as he feared that all of his efforts might still possibly be in vain. That their victim might still not survive his injuries, even after everything. He began tearing off his bloodied white gloves, as if distraught by these thoughts, letting them fall to the ground carelessly.

"Gray?" Gray's dark eyes glanced up. Matching the navy, almost black irises of his much larger partner Elfman Strauss. Elfman more than towered over Gray in height, the man was quite simply built like a beast, with a huge broad physique. His hair was a bright ashen white, that stood in great contrast with his almost orangey tan skin, the locks standing straight up like snowy spikes. His face consisted of a square, almost rectangular jawline and chin. He also had a long narrow nose, but what was most noticeable about his face, was the long almost stitch like scar that angled from his cheekbone, to just below his right eye. His overall appearance could best be described as that of a true man's. Elfman approached Gray, resting his gigantic hand over the smaller officer's shoulder, practically engulfing it in his palm.

"Ya alright man?" He asked, his voice was deep with worry. Gray brought his now bare clenching fist down and allowed the stiffness he could feel building in his back and shoulders, to give way some.

"Yea…" He answered lowly; glancing down as his fingers freed themselves from the tension he had been holding in them. "Just hoping we got here in time." He added, his sights landing back on the ambulance as the paramedics were packing up and getting inside. Elfman followed his gaze and watched as well.

"Yea I know what you mean." He answered idly as the two of them stood among the blare of sirens and pulsing red lights. They both watched without a word as the ambulance made its way out of the parking lot and around the corner. Once it was no longer in sight, Elman turned back towards Gray as the smaller officer continued to stare off. There was another minute of silence before Gray finally spoke.

"Tell me Elfman... Who do you think did that to him?" He asked.

"Who? More like what? What man is even capable of doing something like that? It was like nothing I've ever seen before."

"Yea…" Gray answered thoughtfully. "It was definitely disturbing... The attacker had to of used something to inflict injuries of that caliber, right?"

"They had to of, but what the hell was it? A bat?"

"Something that packs a lot of force behind it, for sure." Gray spoke, as his voice started trailing off. His eyes shifted upwards as his hand went up and under his chin. "The whole thing was so… Brutal… Almost makes me think it was personal."

"No idea…" Elfman chimed in, bewildered by Gray's theories. "But… There is some good news. We did find out something."

"Oh yea?" Gray asked, his interest renewed. "Whatcha got?"

"The identity of our now basically faceless, man." Elfman answered.

"Well, it's a start. Let's hear it." Gray demanded.

"His name is Thibault Winchell. He's thirty-two years old." Elfman rattled off. "And luckily there's at least one bright side to his face being smashed in… Kinda" Elfman hesitated.

"Oh yea, and what's that?" Gray questioned him, perplexed.

"Well, he wasn't much of a looker to begin with." Elfman replied, flashing Gray the man's ID in his gloved hand. Gray narrowed his eyes and moved his face a bit closer to the plastic card in Elfman's hand, to get a better look at the small ID photo of their victim.

"Hey… You know what, I know that guy! He hangs out at the casino. You got the ugly part right. You don't easily forget a face like his, once you've seen it." Gray replied.

"It's funny you should mention the Casino actually." Elfman spoke as his eyes shifted down and that was when Gray noticed his partner was holding, what must have been their victim's wallet. He reached inside, pulling out what looked like a business card, from one of the sleeves and then he brought it up, to show Gray with his gloved hand. "See the name on there?" Gray once again, moved his face in closer. Squinting his eyes to read the tiny black text as he also noticed a tiny almost cat-like, looking hat symbol, on the card. "Banaboster Goodrich, owner of the Twilight Ogre Casino." Elfman stated the name Gray had just read. Gray folded his arms at that and moved his head back, glancing back up to Elfman with curiosity.

"Well damn, wonder what that could mean? Does he work there, ya think?" Gray asked, just as Elfman started putting the card back into the wallet sleeve.

"I don't know, but at least we know a little more about our man. Might help us figure out why this happened to him and who did it. Maybe he was a gambler and now he owes Banaboster some money er something."

"Well you're not really the _maannn_ to figure that, out, are you?" Came a deep sultry voice from over Elfman's shoulder.

"Huh?" Elfman uttered just as he and Gray turned to see a very short and stout figure standing before them, in a very strange and flamboyant pose. His arms were crossed over his chest, with both sets of his end fingers open, almost like he was some kind of strange super hero. He had long flowing, red hair that almost seemed to sparkle as it parted down his scalp. He had a very obtuse looking head, shaped like a box with a small-cleft chin sticking out and some five o'clock shadow. His nose was almost bulbous looking and nearly as short and stout as the rest of him. His eyes were small and black, but emphasized by his extremely angled and angry looking eyebrows. His whole face resembled that of a man always in deep concentration to perfect his poses, as he stood before the two officers in a peculiar position now, dressed in a suit no less.

"Who the hell are you?" Gray questioned in outrage.

"Yea! And who are you sayin' isn't a man?!" Elfman bellowed out angrily. "Cause I'll have you know, you're lookin at the very best of em', right here!" He added confidently pointing a thumb at his own barrel-sized chest.

"Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki, at your service and I am the _maannn_ you're looking for." Ichiya answered in his richly deep voice. Elfman and Gray both just stared at him with a mixture of disgust and confusion. They both found Ichiya to be incredibly creepy.

"You a man?" Elfman questioned, as he watched Ichiya perform several more poses. Each one making him resemble a fat little ballerina, more than the next. "I doubt it." He added, as he looked him over again. "A real man doesn't… Sparkle… Well… Not like that anyways." Elfman muttered.

"Wait a minute!" Gray exclaimed. "Kotobuki? Do you mean-?!"

"Ah yes, someone who has heard of me. Detective Kotobuki from Pegasus Blue at your service." Ichiya spoke with a bow, making Gray nearly slap a hand to his forehead in disbelief.

"No way! The chief mentioned him to me before! This guy is the leading detective at Chief Bob's station!?" Gray exclaimed again, making Elfman shoot him a doubtful look.

"What? No way. You've gotta be joking?" Elfman stated in his low strong voice, now deeply concerned.

"It's no joke, I promise you. Now are you two the officers, that filed the report on my case or not?" Ichiya was just asking when another voice was heard.

"Master Ichiya! You made it!" It was the voice of Hibiki. The young man Gray had caught flirting with Cana earlier, when he was supposed to have been checking on the blood splatters, found in the women's restroom.

"Master?" Gray repeated Hibiki's word, with great bewilderment as he watched the young man approach Ichiya with a large smile on his face and two gloved hands.

"Glad you're here." Hibiki added as he looked down at his far shorter superior.

"Ah Hibiki, my forensics man. Can you show me what you have found?" Ichiya asked.

"Sure thing boss, right this way!" Hibiki chimed, as Ichya began to follow him.

"Boss?" Gray repeated Hibiki's second title for Ichiya, as he and Elfman followed the pair with their eyes, in disbelief.

"Tell me Sir, will Ren and Eve be coming down too?" Hibiki questioned.

"Yes, they're consulting with me on this case. They should be joining us momentarily, _maaannnn_." Ichiya's thick voice flowed out.

"Ah that's good news chief." Hibiki replied in his boyish, yet confident tone.

"How many different titles does that idiot give that guy?" Gray muttered as he watched them

"I'm just trying to understand how that fruitcake, is their leading detective." Elfman mumbled in response to Gray. "Glad we're not stationed in that nut job of a department." He added quietly as they watched Ichiya and Hibiki head towards the site, where they had found their victim.

"Oh and you two!" Came Ichiya's voice one last time to Gray and Elfman, who immediately perked up in attention. "Don't go anywhere, as I'm going to have questions for the two of you_._" He spoke, before turning back around to walk off with Hibiki. Gray and Elfman watched them both for a moment longer, until they were sure the two other men were out of earshot and then they both sighed.

"How come I have this sinking feeling that dealing with those guys is gonna make this whole process, a lot more painful?" Elfman questioned.

"Yea, no kidding." Gray replied as he ran a hand through his dark hair. "And I told Cana we would take her home."

"Ya think she's still in there?" Elfman asked.

"Yea, where else would she be? She can't go anywhere, but I wouldn't be surprised if she was passed out by now." Gray answered as he folded his arms, thinking for a moment. "Maybe you can still take her in the squad car and I can wait here with twinkle toes and pretty boy. Answer any of their questions and handle the paperwork stuff. Tell them what we know and what evidence we've gathered."

"Ya think they'd go for that?" Elfman asked, not wanting to stay there and endure the strange detective, or his officer's, any longer than he had to.

"Don't see why not. Ya might just have to come get me later at the station, because they're probably going to have to take me back with them." Gray stated.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Elfman answered, as he looked his partner over with a grateful smile. Gray smirked back, his eyebrows lowering, _if dealing with these idiots is all I have to do, in order to get some actual experience, then it's totally worth it. _Grays's thoughts spoke as his smirk widened into a full out grin. He was eager with what was to come. _Besides… I want to know who did this_…

* * *

"Try to be still Gajeel." Came Levy's voice, scolding the large monstrous man as if he were nothing, but a misbehaving child.

"I'm trying…" Gajeel growled back, his tone clearly full of impatience. He was sitting up, with his back propped up against the headboard of Levy's bed, his legs outreached across the mattress. Boxer shorts and black T-shirt on, but pants still off as Levy hunched over him, from her spot in a computer chair beside the bed.

Her hair was tied up and out of her face, her glasses on as her head leaned in close to the spot of his wound. Her large eyes full of concentration, as she showed no signs of looking away from the place where her tiny hands were working on stitching his injury closed, carefully. And all Gajeel could do was sit there and wait for her to finish the job.

The whole situation would have been rather boring for him if it wasn't for the free rein he now had to look over her, without her knowing. It actually surprised him how much entertainment he got out of watching the different facial expressions Levy would make beneath her glasses as she worked. It was oddly mesmerizing as if she wasn't sure about anything she was doing and yet she was still determined to get through it all. Once he had his fill of that, his eyes would then begin the obvious path down her body, by first taking in the full sway of her naked neck. He could actually appreciate it, now that it was no longer hidden from view by her normally wild blue strands. The same could be said for her revealed shoulders and the unmarred milky white skin, that she was crafted in. Followed closely by the defined line of her delicate collarbone, before finally settling on the small bit of cleavage that dipped out from her little black dress, as she leaned in over his thigh. This spot basically being the last stop before his eyes would then shoot back up to her face, to begin the cycle all over again. Like a child running to the back of the line, of the same a roller coaster again and again, just so they could ride the first hill over and over. This treading of his line of sight, making a descent in much the same fashion as his blood, which made this whole situation a bit tough for him to endure without becoming visibly excited, considering his current 'pants off' situation. Luckily for Gajeel though, he had one little constant distraction, that was keeping him level headed through the whole ordeal.

"Urgghh…" He groaned in pain, his sights ripping away from Levy as his head snapped up and out in the direction of her window. The muscles in his one arm went very tight. His fingers squeezing into a fist that he lightly pounded into the wall beside her bed as he felt the great sting, of one of Levy's tools in his wound. His head hung down, as the pain raked through him, his eyes going closed as he clenched his jaw.

"Gajeel…" Levy's voice warned, as this wasn't the first time he had done this. Actually, this had basically been his way of eating back the pain of her stitching him up, since she had started. "Please… try… I know it hurts, but this is really difficult."

"I know…" Gajeel panted out as he tried to ease the tensing muscles in his leg. He reallywas _trying_ to be still and in truth he was doing a much better job than most would be in such a situation, but every time he felt that needle. He just couldn't seem to stop the spasm, that moved through his leg, causing a slight flinch in the muscles right where she was trying to suture his injury. "I'm sorry shrimp." This apology earned him her eyes as she looked up at him sympathetically.

Now that she had started doing this, she didn't want to stop, but she felt awful for putting him through it. She was actually astounded by how well he was handling it, despite her reprimands of him. Most people would probably have been made nauseated by what she was doing to him. If they could even manage to stay conscious through it, but not Gajeel. His tolerance for pain was really something remarkable. If she didn't know any better, she'd almost think he was made of something different than everyone else.

"No, I guess I'm the one who should be sorry… You're actually handling this amazingly. I'm just…" She began as she glanced down, dipping the end of her tweezers into a bowl of solution she had made on the table right next to her, as she sighed with great worry. "Well… I'm not exactly a professional." She finished, bringing her hand back up as she leaned in once again, to continue working. Her expression and hunched over posture was wielding her concern visibly enough for Gajeel to notice it.

"But you've done this before." Gajeel stated. "Ain't that enough?" He questioned.

"How much experience do you think I have Gajeel?" Levy asked, glancing up at him briefly, before glancing back down. "I've only done this a handful of times and none of those times were anything like this." She replied just as she heard Gajeel's fist thud the wall again, his face cringing. He let out a small hissing sound this time, before setting her back in his sights, doing his best to ignore the agony she was causing him.

"What do ya mean? Ya don't do this every day?" He asked next, a weak smirk forming on his face, as he looked at her through the pain.

"Ha very funny…" Levy answered without looking up, her hands still moving. "No…" She paused before continuing, "What I mean is I've never tried to suture a puncture wound, in my own home, like some kind of crazy garage surgeon or something... Not only is the procedure difficult, but we also don't have any of the amenities a hospital would have, which makes me worry about infection. Then to top it all off, the only bit of experience I _do_ have is from interning last summer. I mean honestly…" She paused to look back up at him again. "I'm not sure I should even be doing this." She stated meeting his stare, but Gajeel just shrugged it off.

"We've already gone over this. It'll be fine." He stated looking away.

"Yea, you keep telling me that." Levy answered looking back down. "I just wish I could believe you…" She stated softly, before continuing more loudly. "And I really hope…" She began to say as she felt Gajeel flinch again, his head hanging as another small groan escaped his throat. "You're not going to be eating those words later." She finished, but was surprised when she heard a quiet, but labored laugh coming from him. Levy watched as his head shifted back with a pain-ridden expression over his face, but a large grin exposing his fangs nonetheless.

"The only 'words' I'll be eatin' is yours. I mean C'mon shrimp. Do I really seem like the regretful type to you?" He then asked, matching Levy's eyes with his own. There was a brief pause as the two of them stared at one another, before Levy finally spoke.

"No…" She answered glancing back down at his wound, her hands beginning to work on threading again. Her inner voice however, was speaking a different story from her outside one.

_But you are Gajeel…_ She thought, her eyebrows lowering as she remembered his heartfelt apology to her, from earlier. When he was still blaming himself for what had happened with her and Thibault_. More than you'd like me to believe at least…_ She thought as she heard him groaning underneath her again.

"So…" She began. "What would you call Daphne then?" She suddenly found herself asking, with absolutely no thought behind it. Her eyes widened at her own words in surprise, that she should bring up her foremost mentioned roommate once again without meaning too. _What the hell Levy?!_ She couldn't help, but think as she blinked and jerked her head just ever so slightly in shock. She kept her eyes glued down on Gajeel's wound. She was too afraid to chance the look back up at him, after what she had just blurted out. _Where did that come from?_ She was questioning herself still in disbelief.

"Who?" Came Gajeel's response in genuine confusion. His tone was so genuine in fact, that it actually made Levy chance the glance back up at him anyways. Just so she could send him a very pointed glare, as if questioning his intelligence.

"Really?" She uttered out skeptically with a raised eyebrow as she looked over his puzzled face. "You forgot already?!"

"Oi, the roommate?!" He exclaimed questioningly, as if surprised after catching her stare.

"Yea…" Levy mumbled. Looking back down quickly, as she knew it was starting to dawn on him what exactly she was asking him. He folded his arms as he noticed her purposely avoid looking at him, a smirk growing on his lips.

"Coulda sworn you told me not to bring that whole thing up again." He stated arrogantly, Levy wasn't looking at him, but she could hear it in his voice.

"Yea so…" Levy replied still refusing to look up as she worked.

"So? Urghh…" Gajeel started, but he was cut off as his head jerked upwards. His one fist was banging into the wall again, as he let out another groan. "S-So." He began with another labored breath. "What the fuck!? That's what." He finally managed to get out, his voice riddled in pain.

"I told _you _not to bring it up." Levy snapped, her head going up so that she could meet his face, with eyes blazing into him through her glasses. His expression was no longer arrogant, as the pain was too much in the way for the moment. "I didn't say _I_ couldn't bring it up." She finished defiantly as her eyes bored into him, making Gajeel turn his head away.

"Actually, I think what you said was you didn't wanna be reminded of that night at all." He chimed in, raising a studded brow as he looked back at her with a weak grin. Levy's head went back down at that, looking away from his face and back down to his wound instead. She could feel a slight warmth gathering in her cheeks, brought on by the unusual smile he had just given her.

"Whatever." She answered as if annoyed. "If you don't want to tell me, that's fine. I don't really care anyways." She added coldly.

"I can't." Came his voice abruptly.

"Big surprise." Levy replied, her tone still full of bitterness. "Something else you can't tell me. You are right, Gajeel. You're not a liar. You just keep _secrets_." She added, speaking the last word in a whisper, essentially mocking him.  
"True, but that's not what I meant." Gajeel replied, his voice sounding a lot more serious now, causing Levy to spare him a peek anyways. He made sure to wait until her eyes met his, before continuing as if he knew she wouldn't be able to resist looking back up at him, "I'm not sayin' that, cause I can't tell you. I _was_ telling you." Levy looked him over, her eyes widening in misunderstanding.

"What…?" She uttered out softly.

"I was answering your question." He stated. "I can't." He shrugged. "I can't regret that night."

Levy quickly glanced down, just as the words had left Gajeel's mouth. Her heart suddenly feeling hollowed out by his answer. Her eyes stared down at her now still hands, as they held the tools in place, before gliding over each black stitch she had embedded into his dark skin. She couldn't bring herself to move or think for those few seconds, as she felt her throat dry up of all speech. Her mind was caught in a state of suspense, before Gajeel's voice resounded into her ears once again.

"Not after I got to see you again, the next morning."

Levy looked back up at him slowly, her mouth falling open this time. There was a long pause as they both stared at one another. The hollowness she had just felt in her heart, was twisting uncomfortably, making her feel almost weak for a second. Her face grew warm again as a soft shade of pink came over her cheeks, making Gajeel send her that same strange grin once more, almost as if he was genuinely pleased.

What the heck was going on here? She had no idea, nor had she anything to say to him in that moment. She didn't know if Gajeel was just feeding her another one of his lines or not, but if he was… This one was significantly better than all of his other ones. She quickly glanced back down. Her embarrassment was starting to show, as she had said nothing and Gajeel just continued to grin at her, as if amused by it.

"Shut up." She finally mumbled. Leaning back in, to continue her task with the tiniest of smiles appearing over her lips. "You're so full of it." She added quietly.

Gajeel watched her smiling face, up until the point he felt her needle in his wound again. Then he was wincing instead, but he still managed to somehow hold onto the remnants of his grin. He couldn't help it, that reaction from her had just made him so pleased, in a way that he couldn't explain. As if he somehow knew he had moved her inside and she just didn't know how to handle it. Levy was normally so clever with her words, so leaving her speechless felt like quite the accomplishment to Gajeel.

"Yea…" He groaned as he let loose another tiny labored laugh. "Gi Hi…I know. Always sayin' something, right?" He questioned her jokingly for reassurance.

"Always…" She answered, the tiny smile still gracing her features.

Gajeel turned away from her just as their conversation ended. He was thinking to himself with his smile still intact as he took the opportunity to look around her room during the comfortable silence. The quietness allowing his mind peace enough, to delve into other areas it probably had no business being in, as he tried his best to ignore each wave of pain that came over him.

Levy's apartment was so messy, what with the books all over the place. It made him remember how embarrassed she was when they had first walked in, as she had mentioned being too busy to clean up and something about never having company over as well. His head turned back so that he could look her over once again as she continued to focus in on stitching him up. His mind was thinking back to the question she had just asked him about her roommate, as his eyes played over every detail of her that he enjoyed looking at, slowly. He could feel his thoughts piecing something new together as he did this, until it finally registered into a complete coherent thought in his thick head. Levy was single.

This of course wasn't something Gajeel had just figured out, but at the same time it wasn't anything he had ever really given consideration before either. Normally he just glossed over details like that, because he didn't really care whether the girl he was with at the time, actually had a boyfriend or not. Especially considering he rarely ever saw them again, but now as he sat there on Levy's twin sized bed. Inside her messy apartment, with no pants on and her tiny frame bent over his lower half... He was suddenly finding it difficult to _not_ think about for once.

Gajeel quickly glanced up and away from her, his head swiveling in the direction of her front door instead. It was pretty clear that Levy lived here alone and so he knew he didn't need to worry about someone else barging in to discover the two of them there, as they were. Let alone some over protective jealous boyfriend ready to punch him out, for trying to steal her away. Not that he would be afraid if she did have one anyways. He was pretty confident in his ability to kick, just about anyone's ass, bum leg be damned.

_Steal her away? _His mind questioned, going back to the previous sentiment. A hand was going up to his forehead, over the confusion of his own thoughts. _What the hell is wrong with me? _ He wondered as he looked towards Levy again, running that hand through his hair, but the longer he stared at her the less he understood.

How could Levy of all people really be single? She was so beautiful and smart. One of the smartest people he had ever met in fact. She was also hardworking and down to earth, kind hearted... She really was, quite extraordinary. This girl had everything going for her. Everything any guy with half a brain should want and more, so how was it, that she didn't already have someone in her life? _In fact_… His head went back up, looking around the messy room once more. _When was the last time she had anyone at all?_ And it was with that question Gajeel's mind had flowed effortlessly back into the gutter just as smoothly as the rain; the subject of sex, never seeming to be a stretch where Levy was concerned, as he was slowly realizing that she was most likely not having any.

The more Gajeel thought about it though, the more it actually made a lot of sense, despite the fantasies he had played out about her. The reality being that Levy's life was incredibly busy; hell, it was half of the reason why he was always teasing her about never having any fun. He also knew she didn't just go around sleeping with random men, or at least he was pretty damn sure she didn't. Seeing as she had resisted him on numerous occasions. All of that, coupled with the way she had acted after his night with her roommate, just proved to him that, that life style was not applicable to Levy's character. Add it all up, with the state of her apartment and what she had said to him earlier about company, along with the settle desperation he sometimes sensed coming from her and there was his answer. Levy was in midst of what Gajeel imagined to be a very long dry spell, or at least that was what he suspected.

He looked back up at her, a smirk forming on his face, but she didn't notice as she was still concentrating heavily on the task of stitching him up. His mouth opened as if he was about to say something, when another wave of pain moved through him, making him groan instead of speak as he clenched his fist once again.

"You okay?" Levy questioned as she looked up at him. He had been rather quiet through her last few sutures, up until that last one, so that was why she had decided to ask.

"Yeaa…" He answered with his one eye closed, as he looked over in her direction. He was still holding onto that same mischievous smirk and Levy most definitely noticed it this time.

"What's that look for?" She asked glancing back down.

"Nothin… Just thinkin' bout something is all." Gajeel replied nonchalantly.

"Oh yea…?" Levy replied almost absent-mindedly. "What's that?" Gajeel's eyes opened as he thought to himself. Now he could very well leave it be and not ask her about what he was guessing at, but that just wouldn't be any fun, now would it? Not with the way she tended to get all riled up over the topic. He did have to remind himself, that right now during this moment, she had the power to put him through an incredible amount of pain.

_Worth it_, his thoughts chimed in as his smirk grew into a full out grin, but he quickly tried to hide it, before beginning to speak again.

"So…" He started almost awkwardly, but really he was only doing it, in an effort to remain calm through his question. "When _was_ the last time you had someone sleep over here, huh? Urghhh!" He asked blatantly, before letting out another loud groan as his eyes slammed shut.

Levy's hand had jerked up violently by accident, a result of being completely thrown off kilter by his question and it had hurt Gajeel… Badly. He opened his eyes to find her not moving, as if frozen in place, with her eyes glued downwards. His mouth fell open in surprise as he stared at her; there was brief pause before her head whipped up, her angry glare meeting his unsuspecting one.

"What the hell, kind of a question is that?!" She snapped. Gajeel's eyes widened from her sudden rage for about a second, before his brow eased back some.

"Well that sure is some kind of reaction… What? Did I hit a nerve er somethin'? Has it been a while for ya?" He asked clearly amused by her outrage. His smirk was growing wide and making him appear very smug, as if he knew he was right.

"What?! N-no! It's just! Who asks that kinda thing!?" She exclaimed clearly getting flustered as her face was beginning to flush red.

"Aw C'mon. I thought it was fair considerin _I'll _be sleepin over here tonight." He answered. Levy's eyes narrowed on him in frustration. He was always playing games with her like this and even though she knew that to be the case, she couldn't stop herself from getting irritated.

"Don't play innocent with me!" She exclaimed. "I know you better than that Gajeel. I know what you're really asking me." She stated, her tone calming, but her voice was stern as if to imply that she couldn't be fooled.

"Yea okay, fine." He stated admitting his true intentions with little to no fight and a shrug. "Question still stands though. When was the last time for you? I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."

Gajeel watched as Levy's face flushed a vibrant red in anger or embarrassment? He wasn't quite sure at first, but his question was answered seconds later when her head whipped back down. Her hands beginning to sew his wound back up at record-breaking speed, allowing him zero time to even brace himself for the oncoming pain of her needle.

"Gahhh! What the hell woman!" He cried out in agony as her hands continued to work furiously.

"I can't believe you…" She murmured in great anger as her eyes stared down at his wound like it was something she hated. "Like it's any of YOUR business!" She snapped loud enough for him to hear this time, as he began to moan from all of the pain. His fist was forming once again as he began to jolt it at his side with each coming wave he was now enduring.

Levy didn't know why she was so maddened by the question he had just asked her. It was just Gajeel, being Gajeel as usual, but something about it still struck a chord within her. Maybe, because she had yet to have had _anyone,_ 'sleep over', since she had started living in the tiny beat up studio apartment. This was all just another harsh reminder of how long it had been for her since she had been with anyone, both physically and emotionally.

"Stay still damn it! I'm almost done!" She yelled, all patience out the window.

"Well, fuck Levy! I'm trying!" He shouted back angrily as well. He knew he had brought up a sore subject considering how upset she was. That was most definitely clear. So maybe he should have just let his question remain unanswered, but… Once again this was Levy he was dealing with and Gajeel always struggled with restraint around her.

Minutes later Gajeel's shouting had died down and they were left with nothing, but an awkward silence as Levy glared down still clearly pissed off. Her hands were moving at a more rapid pace than they had yet to that night, as if she no longer cared whether she was hurting him or not and she just wanted to be done with it all.

Gajeel on the other hand was now facing the wall. His face cringing as he endured the burn of Levy's anger through her treatment. He made sure to stay quiet though, resisting the urge to groan, by instead just letting his hand rest up against the wall. His shoulders were severely tight and his fingers were curling into each other like claws as he pressed them up against the drywall of her apartment. His body stiffening intensely with each bound of slicing pain that shot through him, in a desperate attempt to brace for it.

Levy of course, noticed how Gajeel was sitting, but was trying like high hell to ignore him out of pure spite. How was it, that after everything that had just happened, he could still manage to make her feel this way? She was so angry and infuriated with him as she stared down at where her fingers were threading. She only had about four more stitches to go. And yet… She still felt bad somehow as well…

The guilt was starting to seep in, as she remembered why they were here. She could feel her hands slowing up as she neared the last few stitches. She watched as the muscles in Gajeel's leg eased. She had given him a moment to breath. She didn't know how he always managed to push her to the point of rage. Nobody had ever done that to her like he did, but there was just no explaining it. She was normally so calm and level headed, but not with Gajeel around.

Levy watched her tweezers move as she tugged the last stitch she had planned on making through Gajeel's skin. Finishing the tiny suture as neatly as she possibly could. She then let out a long breath, as she pushed herself up into a more upright position. Gajeel heard her sigh and felt her move away from him. His head turned away from the wall to look back at her, but he said nothing as he thought she might still be upset. She locked eyes with him and that was when he noticed that she was eyeing him with an annoyed expression, but she didn't appear to be as angry, as she had been just minutes ago.

"All done." She spoke, Gajeel looked down at the wound in amazement. Wondering if it was safe enough for him to respond to her without getting his head bitten off.

"Oh yea?" Was all he managed to choke out. Earning him another sigh as Levy dropped her stitching tools into the bowl of solution carelessly, making a small splash.

"Yep." She replied curtly as she grabbed the bowl and stood up without looking at him. Gajeel's eyes were on her as she began to turn away and he found himself reaching out.

"Wait, where are you goin?" He asked hastily, but Levy showed no signs of acknowledging him, as she headed towards the bathroom.

"I'm going to get you some ice and something to cover those stitches up." She answered, just before disappearing into the bathroom.

Gajeel sat there watching the spot she had just vanished from like an idiot, not knowing what to do, to quell her anger this time. He finally looked away, his head shifting to the side when he noticed the little bedside table that was within his reach. There on it was another unused and clean cloth, alongside the dirty bloodied one Levy had used for him and some hydrogen peroxide or something. He wasn't sure exactly what it was; all he knew was that she had used it, to initially clean his wound before stitching him up.

Upon noticing this, an idea struck him just as Levy came back into the room. The bowl she had been holding was gone now, but in its place, she seemed to be carrying some medical tape, a bandage roll and a small cotton looking pad. She was approaching her fridge now, still refusing to look his way as he watched her steadily. She opened the door of its freezer and grabbed a small ice pack from the top, before turning back his way. She approached the bed still without a word, standing before him as he looked up at her. Her arm outstretched towards him as she offered him the ice pack in her one hand.

"Here." Was all she said, making Gajeel glance down at it, before he cautiously took it from her. Almost as if he had no idea what it was. Once the ice pack was out of Levy's hands, she dropped back down into the chair beside the bed.

Gajeel was sitting there staring at the cold pack in his hands like he couldn't make heads or tails of it. Levy was trying not to notice, but she found his blatant act of ignorance a bit difficult to ignore, as it annoyed her how dense he was being. She began to unwrap the bandage she was holding a little, before commenting.

"Put it over the surrounding muscles…" She finally stated, her voice coming out with an upward inflection, as if it was obvious. "It should help with the swelling and pain." She added impatiently.

"Oh, yea…" Gajeel answered as he gently rested the pack over the skin on top of his leg, just above the spot of Levy's sutures. He kept his hand rested over it, to keep it in place as Levy leaned down over him again. He then began to watch as Levy's finger gently pressed the small cotton square over his stitches, before taking the bandage roll around his leg and over top of it, to hold the cotton in place. Then lastly she wrapped the strange textured tape over top of the bandages, as a way to tighten them and keep the whole thing firmly in place over his stitches, keeping them safe.

"There." She stated, sitting upright again and looking down at her handy work, but Gajeel didn't bother and instead kept his eye on her face. Levy must have noticed as she finally glanced up at him, meeting his eyes with her own. "How does it feel? Is that helping at all?" She asked pointing to his ice pack; her tone was all business like. This made Gajeel lower his eyes off of her and to the ice pack as his hand lifted up, over it slightly in a small gesture towards her.

"Oh yea… sure." He answered quickly. In truth, he hadn't really been paying much attention to the amount of pain he was experiencing once she had stopped stitching him. He was too distracted by her, to do that now. Levy rose up out of her chair with one last strict glance his way, her head leaning in towards his some as she threw a pointing finger in his face.

"Good. Now you listen to me." She commanded, her voice quiet, but adamant. Gajeel's eyes widened as they stared at the finger, now practically touching his nose. "Don't you dare mess with those stitches and don't get them wet either." She warned. "Don't try and take them out, don't do anything stupid. When they're ready to go, you come to me." She ordered, before whipping around to walk away, but she wasn't able to get far.

"Wait!" Came Gajeel's voice, just as quickly as his grip on her. His arm had gone reaching out, his hand wrapping around her forearm before she was able to get away. Levy paused, locked in his clutches, her head turning towards him with a greatly irritated expression beginning to form on her face. "Where are you going?" Gajeel asked once she was looking at him, without letting her go.

"Let go Gajeel!" She snapped, but not only did he not listen, his grasp on her actually tightened some as he felt her beginning to shift her arm back and forth as a means to escape.

"Where…" He put great emphasize on the word this time, before continuing with his eyes on her. "Are you going?" He finished making sure to annunciate each word.

"Does it matter?! Let go!" Levy answered, moving her arm up some, but Gajeel just kept his hold on her. In truth, she wasn't really fighting him all that hard, because she knew she wouldn't truly be able to get away until he let her. She had more than already learned that about him, after all of their previous encounters. "Gajeel!" She shouted as his arm just moved up with hers, staying firmly clasped around her thin forearm. Gajeel's brow lowered as his eyes became very serious.

"Answer my question." He spoke. His voice was deep as he was no longer asking her, but demanding.

"To bed!" She finally shouted back in her frustration. She no longer cared that he had ten times, the amount of strength in his one hand, versus her whole body, because he was no longer a threat. That fear she had once had of him was all, but completely gone.

"And where the hell is that, huh? Seein' as I'm on it!" Gajeel hollered back as Levy continued to move her arm up and down, as if that was somehow helping her get away. "No." He stated, tightening his grip on her even further as he began to drag her in towards him.

"Hey!" Levy shouted, trying not to be pulled any closer to the bed. "What the hell are you doing Gajeel?!" She yelled out, as he brought her against the mattress.

"Calm down." He replied. His tone easing some, as he brought her near him. "And just sit yer fine ass down." He finished, pulling her down so that she was forced to sit on the edge of the mattress next to him, with her legs hanging off the side.

He felt some slight pain arise into one huffing breath as Levy just lightly brushed passed the spot of his sutures. Part of her bottom half was now flushed up against the side of his thigh, as she sat beside his outstretched legs on the bed. He was still lightly holding onto her forearm as she turned to look at him, her face reddened. She did not look pleased with him by any means. If anything, Gajeel could see her teeth clamped down in frustration.

"There." He spoke, letting her go as she stared daggers at him. Both of his hands were coming up, as he set aside his ice pack. "That ain't so bad, right?" He questioned.

"Why am I here Gajeel?" She demanded in great annoyance. "I already told you that I'm not sleeping with you, so I hope you're not banking on us sharing this bed tonight, because that is most definitely _not_ happening!" She explained, ready for a fight.

"No." Gajeel stated, shaking his head. "It ain't like that." He added. "No games this time." He spoke as his hands began to move up towards her, reaching for her face, but Levy was quickly moving her head back and away from him.

"Hey-W-what are you-!?" She exclaimed as his hands followed her, finally grabbing onto either side of her glasses, before she could get any further.

Levy paused as she finally realized what he was doing and then Gajeel slowly and gently slid the glasses right off of her face. She sat there staring at him with great alarm and her mouth agape, not knowing what to make of this strange action. Meanwhile Gajeel reached down, setting the glasses on the table next to him, before looking back up at her with a lop-sided smirk. Thinking about how at least now, she was being still.

"You've helped me tonight." He began. "Now it's my turn to help you." He finished, before moving again.

Levy's brow pushed together in great confusion as she watched Gajeel reach over and pick up the unused cloth on her bedside table, dampening it with the hydrogen peroxide. Then he set the bottle back down and shifted his head back up towards her with the cloth ready in his one hand.

"What-re you… doing?" She questioned not quite grasping this whole concept just yet.

"C'mere." He gestured with his free hand, before setting the cloth down beside himself on the mattress, so he could bring the second hand up as well. "You cleaned my wound up, I'm gonna clean yers." He explained, his hands open and offering.

"Uhhh…" She started.

"It'll be fine." He told her reassuringly, before she could actually say anything. "I'm not gonna try anything." He then added with a light sigh as he noted her hesitation to move any closer to him.

Levy watched him for a moment, his eyes were deadlocked to hers and he showed no hints of a smirk or grin on his face. If anything, he actually looked completely sincere. His two hands were still reached up towards her, as he waited patiently for her to make the first move this time.

She quickly glanced down, feeling a slight pressure in her chest. Her own hands were sitting in her lap, fiddling together nervously as she considered what he was saying. In truth, she did still have a huge gash on the side of her head, that she had yet to deal with. She was also well aware of how much easier it would be to have someone else look at it for her, rather than trying to clean it herself, because of where it was located at on her face. And lastly she was exhausted… If Gajeel hadn't said anything, it was quite possible she would have just fallen asleep without cleaning it at all, as she had almost forgotten about it entirely, while so wrapped up in his injury.

"You promise?" She questioned, looking up at him again cautiously. Gajeel rolled his eyes a bit at this. His pride was a bit wounded by how adamant she was being about wanting nothing to do with him.

"I told ya so, din't I? I'm not about to start lyin' to ya now." He said, his steady gaze still on her, with no smiles or jokes hidden in his features. Levy glanced down one more time, taking a short shaky breath before finally answering him.

"Okay…" She breathed out nervously with a sigh. Then finally she began to inch her way hesitantly along the mattress, her head looking elsewhere, avoiding his eyes as she neared him.

Gajeel leaned his upper body forwards, in an effort to meet her part ways. His arms were open and stretched out towards her welcomingly. Until she was finally within reach of his hands, but he made sure to pause before touching her. Letting his fingers just hover around her form for a few seconds. She had been so weary of him, that he didn't want to do anything too sudden, out of fear that he might scare her away.

"All right…" He spoke softly. His eyes did a very quick skim of her body, from the bottom up, before finally landing on the nasty cut engraved into the side of her head. "Now… Just, take it easy." He told her softly upon noticing her troubled expression, as his one hand started closing the distance to her cheek cautiously.

Levy closed her eyes upon feeling his large hand make contact with the uninjured side of her face. She opened them again after feeling some slight pressure from his palm as he brushed his fingers over her skin, automatically causing her head to shift slightly. His other hand was now reaching up, with his fingers out as they neared her forehead. Levy could feel herself bracing as she felt the tip of his fingers lightly glide along her hairline, taking the loose strands of hair that hung by her face with them, until they were pushed back and neatly tucked away behind her ear. He then rested the palm of that hand, against the side of her neck, his fingers wrapping around the back and his thumb going up into the corner of her jaw line. His warmth was engulfing most of her face and neck, as he rested his hands against her.

All of his movements were slow, but full of intent as he handled her lightly. Trying to be gentle enough, so she wouldn't think he was just doing this all as a way to get her blood pumping and yet… Oddly enough, his not trying to make her feel anything was making her feel something and she didn't know why. Something about Gajeel trying to be so virtuous around her for once, was endearing and so she found herself just moving in sync with his hands gracefully. Her eyes entranced to his face as she watched his stare harden on the place of her injury.

"All right… Let's see it now…" He huffed out quietly, just as Levy could feel his thumb lightly pushing her jaw up, so that her chin lifted. Her head angled up with his movements, as his other hand still cradled the other side of her face. She watched him from the corner of her eye, as Gajeel moved his face in, closer to hers. His eyes were narrowing in on the cut. "Hmm…" He spoke right into her ear, "Doesn't look as bad as I thought it would up close… But Still…" He paused. "Not pretty… Fucking bastard…" He muttered in a low growl as if still greatly angered by it.

Levy was quiet, as she could feel his breath going against her face each time he spoke, until finally he moved his head back. Followed closely by his hands, the contact from them was disappearing as they slid off of her gently. She moved her head back down to look at him. He was reaching for the cloth he had rested on the edge of the mattress beside him.

"Tell me…" He began as Levy watched him. "Did you pass out when he did that to you?" He asked, his eyes were still narrowed in spite as he readied the cloth in his hand.

"Uh…" Levy began, straining to think as Gajeel's hands were back up. The one pressing itself back into place on the uninjured side of her face again. The other was now holding the cloth and hovering just above her cut, but he seemed to be waiting again.

"Here." He began, his hand sliding back some, angling her head with it, as he brushed his palm across her cheek. "Keep yer head like that." He ordered, as now he could actually see the whole injury.

"Oh okay…" She replied awkwardly as she felt his warm thumb sway across her cheek lightly. It was so strange for her to now be the one receiving treatment from him and she didn't know how to act. Part of her was in a state of shock while the other part was in a state of awe and all of it was making it hard for her to think straight. "Um…" She began trying to get back to the question at hand. "I don't think so…" She started, trying her best to remember what all had happened during the moment Thibault had slammed her head against the toilet. Everything had been so confusing after the blow, that she wasn't entirely sure she could. "It's hard to remember…" She answered softly just as she felt Gajeel press the wet cloth up against her head. Near her temple, right where the spot of pain was. She could smell the fumes of the hydrogen peroxide as it burned and bit at her torn skin.

Gajeel watched as she began to wince with the eye on that side of her face, so he tried his best to wipe the dry blood off as carefully as possible.

"I was so disoriented from the whole thing." Levy continued, her eyes going downwards as she tried to ignore the pain. Gajeel's lips pulled into a deep frown after hearing her say that. His mind's eye was beginning to picture the way she had looked when he had found her, after charging into the bathroom stall that night.

"Did he clock you Levy?" Gajeel asked. His tone was very grim as Levy felt the fingers of his one hand, tense up on her cheek a little.

"No…" She answered, at least this part of it she did remember. "He slammed my head into the side of the toilet." She added and with that she felt Gajeel's hand stop moving abruptly. Her eyes shifted back up in his direction, as he sat there staring off almost like he was looking into nothing. Then his eyes shifted downwards for a brief second, before glancing back up. His hands continued moving again as Levy felt the cloth stinging her once more. The dry blood was slowly lifting and coming clean from her skin and onto the cloth.

"You didn't look very with it, when I found you." He stated darkly. Levy's eyes moved off of him and up towards the ceiling.

"I suppose it's entirely possible that I was knocked out for a minute or two. I'm really not sure though…" She told him "I think… Thibault said something about preferring I be awake… So, he might not have slammed me as hard as he could have..." She spoke, the words just free flowing from her mouth without much thought, as she was too busy trying to remember what had happened.

"Awake…?" Gajeel repeated Levy's word, as she felt him not only stop using the cloth this time, but she could also feel the one hand he had against her, beginning to tremble. Levy's eyes widened and shifted down towards him, just as she felt that same hand now beginning to slide down her cheek as if he could no longer summon the will power to hold it up anymore.

Gajeel sat there beside himself in anger, as the image of Levy's bloodied face echoed through his mind. The way her half opened eyes had landed on him during that moment, so helpless and unaware, left him reeling. Her dress recklessly pulled up, revealing her lower half to that disgusting rat Thibault. She had been collapsed into a heap, on the dirty bathroom floor. His ugly face and elongated body towering over her tiny frame as he cascaded her in the shell of his obnoxious shadow. He had her horded away, almost like she was a piece of scrap meat for his nest, that was until Gajeel had jerked him off of her by the back of his shirt. Lifting his lanky body into the air and throwing him against the wall, then quickly following up with a punch to his loathsome face. The blow had been so hard, that blood had splattered across the tiled walls of the bathroom, before Thibault had collapsed into a sitting position on the ground.

The memory of it all, was scorching into the side of Gajeel's skull like a hot brand. Leaving its mark on him forever, making him feel so physically ill that he felt like retching. He was so haunted by the visual state he had discovered Levy in and the worst part was that there was no cure for the deep seeded anger that ripped through him whilst he relived it all. Not even after the way he had ruthlessly stomped the man responsible down, in the parking lot like the diseased rodent he was.

"Gajeel?" Levy questioned as she turned back towards him. His head was bowed in defeat. His shoulders upright, as his body was quivering from rage. His eyes were sealed shut. His brow was mangled and low, as his hand dropped down and away from her face, only to land on her shoulder. He looked so distraught that Levy actually began to worry and reach out for him. Her one hand came up, taking hold of the bicep that belong to his outstretched arm.

"Gajeel?!" She exclaimed in deep concern, as she began to wonder if he was acting this way, because he was experiencing a lot of pain. "What's a matter?! Is it your leg?" She asked, her hand nudging his bicep in desperation.

"No." Gajeel stated darkly, his head rising up, as his fingers gripped her shoulder tightly. "I just wish…" He began, his eyes going up towards her face, but it was almost like he wasn't really looking at her, he looked so far away. "I would have killed Thibault tonight." He stated coldly.

Levy's eyes were scaling over his deadly expression, taking it all in with such great sorrow built up in them. She could feel herself breaking all over again, after hearing him utter those words. The strings of her heart were reaching out to him, desperately, in a need to quell the dark anger he was harboring in her name. She didn't want to believe that he was actually capable of murder… Not even to save her… But she knew that it could very well be true, after witnessing the way he had unleashed on Thibault.

"No." She replied quietly at first, her eyes still burning into him. "No you don't!" She added more forcibly, while rocking his form lightly with her hand. "I didn't want you to!" She exclaimed, feeling her own emotions spike as she was becoming deeply distraught. "And I'm glad you didn't…" She spoke softly in an effort to remain calm. She could feel her tears gathering, but she made sure to keep them in for his sake. Gajeel glanced up at her, his expression hard and his eyes narrowed in disgust.

"You don't get it." He stated, his voice firm. "You didn't have to see what I did." He paused, before continuing. "You didn't have to see, the way you looked, when I found you!" He told her, his voice rising as that vile anger got away from him once again. "I-I can't!" He started to stutter, his hand coming up and off of her, only to slam down onto the mattress. "I can't think about that and be okay with it Levy!" He snapped meeting her with a fierce stare. "I can't!" He was shouting, but was immediately silenced as Levy brought her body forward, pressing into him, her arms wrapping around his torso in a heartfelt embrace. The side of her head was going against his shoulder, her hair just underneath his chin as Gajeel sat there unable to move out of disbelief.

"Please…" She begged, a few stray tears making paths down her cheeks as her eyes squeezed shut. "Gajeel… be okay, because I'm okay…" She pleaded with him. "I'm okay…"

Gajeel's eyes were now settled on the part of her head that he could see just below his chin. He could feel his eyelids lowering and his expression becoming disfigured, almost like something was wrong. A deep frown pulling at his lips. Was he… becoming saddened by all of this?

That was exactly what was coming over him as he suddenly felt like his throat had closed up and his eyes were stinging dry. Levy had actually made him so sad with her pleading, that he felt like crying too. The whole concept of it felt so completely foreign as it had been many years since he had experienced the long abandoned emotion.

He slowly and cautiously brought his arms around her back lightly, his head lowering over hers as he felt her chest push into his, with each staggered breath she took. He didn't know what else he could do, to comfort the disturbing feeling that was forming in the pit of his stomach, but holding her close seemed to be the initial instinct. His eyelids fell shut slowly as he stifled his breath, holding it together strongly.

"And I'm only okay…" Levy spoke, taking in his warmth as she felt his arms wrap securely around her small body, engulfing her, the weight of his head over hers. She was beginning to understand him much better now and she could feel the words he spoke gripping at her heart, in a way she had never imagined possible. He was in pain… Pain over what had happened to her… And he was at a complete loss on how to deal with it. And as if only to make matters worse, he was probably still blaming himself for it all, but he didn't need to. In fact, if anything, the only reason she had been able to make it through this night, was because he had been there by her side from the very start. Keeping her sane and safe. "Because of you…" She added quietly as she felt him ease over her, her words calming him.

Levy held him for a few seconds longer, before finally lifting her head up and off his chest. Her hands sliding out from behind his back, to his shoulders as her eyes slowly drew up to his face. Gajeel glanced down at her in return, his brow hardened around the piercing stare he held on her, as if to mask everything he had just been feeling… And yet… Levy could still see something more.

Levy's own eyebrows pushed together as her hand slowly began to reach up towards his face. The longer she stared into his eyes, the surer she was that she could see the truth there in them. They held a certain vulnerability that she would have never suspected someone like Gajeel capable of possessing. It wasn't something that most could see, as it was forbidden. Yet there it was, although reluctantly it still flowed out through his dark red irises, in one meaningful glance towards her. She could now see how truly troubled a man he was, whilst still overcome with the feeling of grief that she had rekindled within him. She hadn't any idea that she possessed such power over him. All she really knew was, that he was her protector on this night and right now he was the one in need of some saving.

Her palm gently landed over his cheek, her own eyes narrowed in wonder as her fingers lightly swept over him. He didn't move except to ease his expression some in surprise, too memorized by her touch to do much else. Her fingers traced down the side of his face, down to near his chin, in a soft caress as she searched his expression. Then she paused, keeping her fingers still lightly against his skin.

Gajeel couldn't help, but be transfixed to her large glossy eyes. He watched as they moved down his face, only to land on his lips. Her eyelids lowering with her gaze. Her other hand was now coming up as the first one slid back. Her fingers gracing his cheekbones so very lightly, so now both of her hands were rested on either side of his face. Her head was beginning to angle up in an effort to close in on the height difference between them, as she guided him down towards her in return.

She was slow and careful, but there was no pause, unlike Gajeel, who's heart was beating so hard through his ribs, that he felt like it might actually split through them. He was absolutely frozen; his hands had dropped down and away as she neared him with her lips parting. Fearful of what he might do, should he not take them off of her. Knowing he couldn't trust himself around her and so he forced all of his restraint to come bursting forward as he felt Levy gently press her nose against him. Her lips just a touch away, this being the part where she hesitated. Teasing him with the miniscule amount of distance between them and her warm breath invading his senses. He could hear her quiet, yet haggard breathing as his own heart felt like it was beating in his throat. Her one hand sliding down towards the center of his neck over his Adam's apple as she finally eased her lips against his and he took to her softly, without moving his head. Almost as if he was afraid, afraid that if he did anything, she might stop, but she didn't stop.

Her lips did lift off of his slowly, but only to part and meet with his again, her chin angling slightly this time as he felt their softness once more. She hung to him for a few seconds longer, before doing it again, a little more pressure each time they made contact slowly. Her mouth never truly going anywhere and the whole thing was just too much for Gajeel, as he was quickly discovering that he couldn't hold out against her as she did this. Not with the way her lips felt, each brush against his, more tempting than the next.

She was starting to move a little faster now, getting a better feel of him. Both of her hands had somehow managed to find their way back to his shoulders, gripping to him for balance as she reached for him with each kiss, moving more into him, her head gaining ground and her body swaying into his. He was almost pulling back in his efforts to not touch her, but all that seemed to do was make her pursue him harder as two of her fingers folded over the collar of his shirt, to keep him from moving away any further. Her head was leaning way up so as not to leave his mouth until Gajeel could no longer take it. He was quickly getting over the shock of Levy instigating the kiss, as the idea of not touching her was no longer an option and his arms finally began to move.

His one hand went up, reaching for her head while the other went to her shoulder. His enormous palm went against her cheek, taking over. His slight grip, now gaining him favor as they kissed. He could feel her practically throwing some of the control back his way as she withdrew her head back a little. Gajeel anxiously heeding to her as he began pushing forward, both of them moving more rapidly as their kiss was deepening.

Gajeel's one hand was caressing over the skin of Levy's shoulder and neck, until it moved up through her hair. His fingers raked through the wild blue strands gently, pulling them free of the hair tie that had been keeping them at bay. Meanwhile his other hand was reaching down under her chin, his thumb digging in as he pressed it up against her delicate jaw line, it's pressure consistent enough for him to keep her steady so that he could kiss her harder. The power behind the slight motion, speaking volumes about who was really in control, as Levy's lips parted in a slight gasp from his sudden dominance. Gajeel took that opportunity to bring his tongue in, bringing the breath right out of her as she so graciously relinquished to him. His hand's grip over her face loosened, as he felt her not only obeying, but also replying, despite being caught off guard. His fingers slid off her face and down slowly, hovering still against the bottom of her chin lightly, as his mouth continued to play over hers.

He could feel the pressure of her small hands against his collarbone, just resting, as she was no longer leaning into him, but vice versa. Desperation was still plaguing the back of his mind, as he continued to kiss her in the form of a slight panic as if he knew the moment was fleeting. This was Levy after all and she would never let it last, so he knew he needed to take full advantage while she was still allowing him to.

He boldly let his hand fall to the side of her stomach, his fingers outstretching around her some. The tightness of her dress allowing him to feel the smooth fluent line of her shape against his palm, he felt lost to her now. All of his coherent thoughts were melting away to the feeling of her body. She did nothing to aid with this, as she too responded to his touch by leaning back into him as she had earlier. Both of her hands gracing the sides of his face again as their mouths moved over each other. This motion from her being just the encouragement Gajeel needed, as his other hand snapped around her waist.

Now he had both arms moving securely around her as he felt her pushing her small body up into his. Her fingers and hands hanging to him as she kissed him and he took that as his opportunity to finally bring her the rest of the way to him. His arms tightening around her as he hoisted her small frame up with little to no effort, taking hold of her, before she was even able to change her mind about it.

Her knees were coming up onto the bed without fight, her one sliding into place right beside his sutures, causing a sharp sting that he completely ignored. He had no choice, as any amount of pain was worth making her stay with him just a little longer. Her other knee was going over the other side of his leg allowing him to feel the warmth between her thighs as her upper body fell into him like an embrace.

Gajeel's eyes closed briefly at the sensation of her bare flesh, over his own. Taking pleasure in each and every bit of it, as his own heartbeat resounded in his red heated ears. He could feel his stomach lifting and all of his blood traveling south, as the last of his restraint vanished. His hands were running up her smooth back and over her shoulders, his fingers tensing up on her out of need. It was almost painful for him to try and hold back or let go at this point as his head buried into her, his nose being invaded by her sweet smell.

Levy could feel the years of resistance she had stacked so high and for so long growing instantaneously weaker by the second as her mind was still screaming faintly in the background to make it all stop, but it was too late. She was already held captive by each movement she felt Gajeel make, his hands, arms and mouth playing over her so vigorously that she was surrendering all power over to him. This feeling flowing through her veins like a drug, because she knew she had crossed into forbidden territory, but that was exactly what made it so hard to stop.

The thrill of it all was spreading over her body; making her feel almost feverish in his grip as she felt his lips push to her neck. The wetness and warmth of his mouth against her making her breath hitch as she squirmed underneath him. Her heart was bottoming out as she felt his other hand come up against the other side of her neck so that his rough palm was grazing over her skin, angling her head upwards in an effort to allow him complete access. His thumb then came pushing up against the source of her sound, as his large canines practically scraped at the sensitive flesh, before latching into it.

Levy's eyes fell closed as she took in the sheer dominating feeling of the slight pain with a gasp; her sound reverberating out from her throat, but also against Gajeel's thumb as he began to suck on her neck. He only did it for few seconds before pulling away to Levy's surprise. His eyes enjoying the sight of her once creamy white skin, reddening as his hand slid down her neck to her sternum his palm stopping just over the beginning rise of her cleavage. He moved his face back against her, his nose gliding against her neck, moving upwards, so that he could kiss the place beneath her jaw.

He could feel the rhythm of her heart as it thumbed against the open hand he had rested over her chest. It was beating so hard and fast. He felt like he could hear it. as it moved through her and into him with the contact they were sharing. His eyes closed as he planted another kiss under her jaw a little lower this time; her breathing was rapid as he could feel her beginning to tremble, from each advance he made on her. She was completely vulnerable now in his grasp, her small form a bundle of nerves and unrequited desire as he teased her sensitive neck; all of these reactions from her finally revealing that which she could no longer deny him, her need for him. It seemed that she had finally resigned in her fight to not let him have her with the way she was giving herself over to him, allowing him complete control, too far on the cusp to turn back now.

He watched her chest heave with each heavy breath she took, his eyes scanning over her greedily and enjoying each and every part of victimizing her. Although willingly it still had him twitching to do more as he felt her growing warm, her temperature making him hot as well. She was finally going to let this happen… Something about that thought was driving him to near insanity, as he felt like he couldn't hardly breath himself.

He could smell the sweetness of her flesh, as his nose rested under her chin, his brow against the bottom of her jaw. His hand was sinking down from her sternum to over her chest, between her breasts slowly. He took in the slight chill that erupted through her, over his touch into his own being. Now his own breath was tangling in his throat, because of it. He could feel the spot between her thighs still pressed up and over his leg, so warm now. His own chest pounded as his teeth clamped down for a few seconds. His hand continuing the slow decent down her ribs and over her stomach, her tiny muscles clenching in response. He exhaled a small breath in an effort to stay calm and keep his own body from trembling as he neared her waist. His own desire for her putting him on edge, just as much as she was. His hand continued on none the less, gliding down her thigh until his fingers reached the hem of her skirt, the tips of them just lightly grazing over the skin.

"Gajeel…" Levy spoke at the feeling of what he was doing, out of worry. Her voice sounded so light as if she was warning him. He responded by kissing her neck again softly, to bring her some comfort. His hand coming back up to her face so that he could then look at her, his thumb swaying over her cheek. He pulled away from her enough so that they could look at each other, his deep stare matching her large eyes seriously.

"Levy…." He spoke her name with such weight as if everything was riding on it and he was desperate. Then he kissed her longingly, as if pleading with her to let him continue. Levy could feel her heart melting into it, moved by his plight and yet still terrified by it as well as he began to pull away, his eyes searching her still for promise.

Levy swallowed hard, her glossy eyes never leaving his as she nodded nervously, earning her another kiss as Gajeel brought his lips to her once again. This time he hung to her kiss as his other arm tightened its grip around her. She could feel him removing the hand from her face, so that he could set it back down at the hem of her skirt as he continued to kiss her.

Soon his whole palm flushed up against the skin of her upper thigh rubbing in slow circles. His fingers pushing their way up and underneath her skirt slightly, with each caress. She felt like a complete an utter mess, trembling at his every move, her insides all a flutter. The only thing that was keeping her from shaking too violently, was the tight grip he had on her as they kissed. Finally, once she felt his hand move up further into her skirt, so that his fingers could explore the whole scope of her backend. She finally pulled away out of shock. His fingers were spreading over it and tensing up over the skin tightly, making her face go red, as she glanced down at Gajeel with wide eyes. He was completely groping her and she found that a bit hard to ignore, especially upon noticing the slight smirk on his face.

"G-G-Gajeel!" She uttered out both startled and a bit miffed and yet, not completely dissatisfied either.

"Sorry shrimp…" He began as he gave her another squeeze making her jump a little. "But do you know how long I have been waiting to do that?" He questioned her softly, his eyes staring intensely into hers, as he held his tiny smirk. Levy turned her head away from him, letting out a breath. Her expression slightly annoyed as she tried to put on the front that she wasn't enjoying what he was doing.

"You're a dog…" She choked out, her voice breathless as she felt his fingers still gripping to her.

"Aw c'mon." He began, his tone somewhat amused. Making her turn her head to look back at him as he smiled slyly. "I think we both know, you've got a great ass." He spoke seductively, making Levy completely tongue-tied. His eyes narrowing in on her as he continued to smirk. Levy just pulled away from him slightly at this, her mind running in circles with no words.

"I…you… " Gajeel laughed lightly at her nervous stuttering

"Don't worry…" He told her reassuringly his tone easing as he finally pushed his hand up further to the side of her waistline, over the sides of her underwear. Levy's face only grew in color, as she felt his thumb messaging above the waistband of her panties, moving closer to her front. He could feel her begin to shudder as her fingers gripped at his shoulders, digging at the fabric of his shirt tightly. Her head lowered some, her face wincing faintly. Gajeel kept his eyes on her face steadily; he got a strange satisfaction out of watching her, as he let his hand play over the front of her panties now. His fingers sweeping lower and lower towards the center between her thighs, where he could feel the heat radiating off of her. He could feel his own throat drying up as his hand rested over her for a second.

"Damn…" He breathed out, taken aback by her heat. His eyes matching to her large wincing ones with such an intense stare, that Levy felt her heart stop. "You're a million degrees…" He spoke like he couldn't get enough air in his lungs. Levy's teeth were clamping down in frustration as he continued. "Ya know that?" He asked still in a gasp.

Levy could feel herself swallowing as he continued to let his hand hover over her teasingly, she did feel hot. So, hot… That her face felt like it was on fire as she brought her head down, resting her forehead against his shoulder. Cringing from the pain of wanting him, the muscles in her stomach tightening, feeling empty. Gajeel in turn leaned his face into her hair, his one hand finally sliding out from underneath her skirt and up to her head now. He caressed it through her hair as he breathed her in, allowing them both a moment to ease as the tension was somewhat lifted. He could feel her shallow breathing and her body still trembling slightly as he brought his hand down from her head sliding it over her back in a half embrace.

_Fuck… just from that_… He was thinking as he held her, feeling his own body heave as well, from everything. _I'll probably lose my damn mind if this doesn't happen tonight_… He thought, rising his head up some as he felt another sharp pain from his leg. Suddenly wishing circumstances were different so that he didn't have the damn injury getting in his way by any means. _Whatever… fuck it… I ain't lettin' that stop me… _He thought as both hands landed back on either side of Levy's tiny waist. _ No way in hell_… Was his next thought as Levy lifted her head off of him to look back at his face so that he could catch her stare.

"This…" He spoke, his fingers touching the thin belt over her dress, still around her waist. "Needs ta come off." Levy looked down at the belt Gajeel was letting his fingers settle on, before looking back up at him.

Apparently, this _was_ actually going to happen now… And it wasn't as if she hadn't already known that. Considering all of what had just transpired between them, but his speaking to her, was like a wakeup call. Making her have to go back and rethink the whole thing, just so she could get over the pride of letting him finally get his way, even though she did indeed want to be with him too.

"So….?" Levy uttered out a bit confused, as she raised a brow at him, her expression looking somewhat troubled.

"Well… it's simple shrimp…" Gajeel began, taking her in with just the slightest hints of a smirk. "Do you wanna take it off, or should I?" Levy watched him for a few seconds, taking in his laughing red eyes. Her cheeks were puffing out a little, stubbornly. Her head snapped to the side, as she could no longer stand to look at him with her shaken pride. Her own tiny hands reached down quickly to the belt buckle, working fast, but it was difficult, because she was still trembling. And, because she had her head turned away, refusing to so as much as glance his way while she did what he wanted.

Gajeel was more than happy to let her do it herself. He just sat back and watched her small hands fumble with the buckle, until she finally got it undone. Her hand was pulling the belt away from her waist, holding it by the end as her arm lifted up. She finally turned her head back to face Gajeel, as her arm went open holding the belt out, and over the floor. She had her one eyebrow raised up at him. Gajeel's smirk only widened at the look of attitude she shot him, before her hand opened, letting the small belt hit the floor carelessly. Gajeel couldn't stop the grin from forming on his face, as he was both amused and turned on by her unrelenting demeanor.

She kept her pointed stare on him as her hands came back to her sides. Her expression never changing, almost as if she were challenging him with it. Gajeel sat there a moment, allowing himself to really revel in the satisfaction of having her in such a position with him. Although reluctantly, she _was_ still obeying. He wouldn't have preferred it any other way. Her spiteful distaste for it all, just added to the fun of it for him, because he knew it was all just an act. She wouldn't have been doing this if she truly didn't want to, so why not rub it in her face a bit?

That was what he was thinking as his eyes traveled from her face down the length of her presented body, taking in every bit of it.

On second thought, maybe he shouldn't be wasting anymore time. His hands were already beginning to twitch at the mere idea of touching her again. His heart was still pounding furiously through him as he continued to look over her. He was pushing his body back up to meet hers. The need of it all, was overwhelming him as he brought his hands back to her waist.

Levy didn't move, as Gajeel brought his face back towards hers. Her expression was somber as she watched him. He hesitated once in range, his nose grazing hers before finally pressing his lips to hers lightly, in another comforting kiss. He could tell from the look she was shooting him, that she was stiffening up on him once again. Fearful of what was happening. Fearful of what they were finally doing. And why shouldn't she be? After all of the times she had shot him down, he wouldn't have expected anything less from her as he really had no right. No right to be with her _ever_… And yet it was almost as if fate was rewarding him for some unknown reason, because here they were. He felt undeserving, but at the same time… He was far too selfish of a man to not take what he wanted…

He kissed her, moving his head back some, once they parted so that he could match eyes with her again. She was still giving him that same unmoving gaze, mesmerized by him and yet still somewhat in need of his strength to continue and so he kissed her again. This time he didn't let go as he wrapped his arms more securely around her, drawing her into him. His large body basically swallowing her smaller one, as his hand swayed over her back and into her hair again. He could feel her beginning to ease with him once again, returning his powerful kiss. Her hands were coming to his torso as their bodies swayed together. He knew he was really pulling her in, once she gripped at the fabric of his shirt, his tongue moving in on her, like before.

The both of them were growing hot once again, moving fast. His body pulled away from hers some, so that his hands could grab each of hers. Levy's mouth stayed over his as she followed him. His fingers were intertwining with hers, so now he had both of her hands locked in his. Then suddenly his body was moving further back, his back falling to the bed and he took her with him. Pulling her down, over top of him as his head hit her pillow, both sets of their locked hands falling on either side of him.

Levy was so surprised by the action, that she pulled away from his kiss just as he hit the mattress. Gajeel partially leaned back up at this, as Levy stayed back, ripping her hands out of his. She looked down at him a bit alarmed. He watched her now, he was propped up some on his one arm.

"What's a matter shrimp?" He asked as he watched her glance down at him. Her eyes were looking over his large legs. Her much smaller legs were still in-between his as she straddled over the one. He couldn't help, but notice where her eyes were drawn to for a moment… Just below the waistband of his boxers. Her knee was now resting against the spot between his legs. He could feel her there suddenly, and now he _knew_ that she could most definitely feel _him _as well. He didn't say anything upon realizing this and instead just began to move his body back up. His hands coming down on the bed so that he could hoist himself back some, on the bed. His body shifted, taking her with it, her small form rocking some, gripping to his shoulder and neck so she wouldn't completely fall over him. It was very painful moving like this, because of his leg, but Gajeel swallowed the pain in one low quiet groan.

Now he was sitting further back against the bed, his body leaning back more than it had been minutes before, but not all the way down so he was still sitting upright for the most part. Levy looked over at him, raising herself up and off of him some, so that she could match eyes with him. He could still feel her knee dangerously close to the spot between his legs. Not only that, but the pain of his stitches hadn't subsided yet… That had been the whole reason why he was going to try and position her on top, but she didn't seem ready for that just yet and so he had thought this might work better.

"Levy…" He spoke getting her attention. "Sorry bout that… It's just, my leg…" At that Levy's head snapped down to where she was sitting, dangerously close to his sutures.

"Oh! Gajeel I'm sorry…" She choked out, looking back up at him. "So that's why… But… Maybe we shouldn't-"

"No…" Gajeel stated firmly, his hand taking hold of hers once again. His eyes were digging deep into hers, almost critically. "No more runnin away." He told her commandingly. Levy held his look with her doe like eyes, before finally nodding at him timidly. He brought her one hand up, kissing the tops of her knuckles gratefully, before bringing them back down. "Here shrimp…" He began trying to ease the mood again. "I got an idea… You took something off, so now it's only fair that I do too, right?"

"It was just a belt Gajeel." Levy replied skeptically.

"Hey!" Gajeel snapped pointing. "Doesn't matter…" He added. "It was damn hot." Levy couldn't help, but smile at him, as she shook her head modestly. He was pleased with himself for getting her to smile at him like that, despite how nervous he knew she was. "And now, since you did that fer me, I'ma do this for you." He told her, making Levy roll her eyes at him.

"Oh yea? For me? Really?"

"Hell yea shrimp, there ain't anyone else here. Less you know something I don't." Levy shook her head at him, still smiling.

"No definitely not." She replied.

"Good." He stated. "You are all mine then." Gajeel added seductively, leaning in to kiss her gently, before pulling back away from her, just enough to smirk at her with a confident face. "Now keep yer eyes over here." He demanded lowly.

Levy watched him, still smiling, but her one eyebrow was rising up, as if unimpressed as Gajeel pulled back just a little further. His hands were finally grabbing at the bottom of his shirt as he peeled it off, right over his head. His eyes were back on her with that same smug and confident stare down, as he discarded the shirt onto the ground. The muscles of his upper arms and chest flexing, with the overhead motion of it all.

Levy's eyes widened for a brief second, caught off guard by the sight of his masculine physic. She had always kind of instinctively known he had to look good, but she hadn't ever imagined it, as good as actually seeing his naked torso. His wide shapely pectorals, providing him with the mass he so often carried. Giving way into the rigid slabs, that were his abdominal muscles. Finally providing the missing piece of the puzzle, that was his upper body, whenever she had laid eyes on his large biceps and finally corded forearms.

Once she had gotten the full affect, she quickly glanced away, suddenly remembering herself. She sat there, refusing to look his way as her cheeks began to burn, all whilst trying to recover from the sight of him. She was trying her damn hardest to play it cool, as she felt Gajeel's eyes still over her.

"So…?" He asked, as if expecting praise.

"So… what?" She questioned.

"Do you like what you see?" He asked her boldly, completely unaffected by her blatant act of ignorance.

"Oh that…" Levy took that moment to glance back over at him shyly, before immediately glancing away again. "Oh… Well… You know… Not bad…" She chimed in and her voice was light, like she couldn't breathe.

"Not bad huh?" Gajeel questioned sarcastically. He knew what she was doing. "C'mon shrimp, you hardly even looked." Levy's eyes were now moving up to the ceiling as she could feel the warmth in her cheeks spreading to her neck. _Oh… I looked all right… _She thought. _I just wish I hadn't_… Was her next thought, her eyes closing regretfully as she had no interest in feeding his ego any more than she already was, even if he did look damn fine.

She could feel his eyes on her again as she refused to look back at him, that was until she heard movement. Gajeel was shifting up towards her again, forcing her to finally look back at his finely sculpted body. His face was coming near, his red eyes pulling her in, as he took hold of one of her hands again, by the wrist this time. She inhaled a small breath at their closeness; his face was only inches away from hers, his expression darkening. His other hand was on her shoulder while the other was still clutching her wrist tightly. She felt locked in his clutches as he stared her down with his hard-studded brow lowered.

"Maybe you oughta feel." He demanded before yanking her hand towards his torso, firmly. Levy could feel the hidden strength behind his grip. Almost as if he wanted her to know, that his muscles weren't just for show as he basically manhandled her forward, before flushing her palm and fingers against the warm, tan skin of his abdominals. Her breathing had gone a bit rapid as he kept her hand there, locked in his and pressed up against him. She knew she wouldn't be able to get away, while he held her there with his intimidating strength. He kept his eyes over hers intently, before finally freeing her wrist.

Levy's eyes dropped down away from his face slowly. She was a bit shaken by his sudden act of dominance as she caught her breath, but excited by it too. She looked down, over the length of his chest, catching the rhythm of his breathing as she noticed the rise and fall of it. She could feel the smooth layer of flesh over hard rigid muscles, her fingers spreading over them as she felt each one of those breaths move through him. Her eyes then landing over her own tiny white hand, still settled over the mass of muscles clad in his darker skin. It looked so miniscule against them, making her feel so small when next to him. Slowly her fingers swept over the defined lines of his stomach delicately.

Gajeel had moved back some, allowing the muscles to stretch out more as Levy brought her other hand to him. She watched completely mesmerized by the movement of them, as he responded to each touch she made over him with small spasms. Her body was leaning more into his now, as Gajeel allowed himself to lean back against the bedpost and pillows. She was inching towards him, her knees shifting further up. Gajeel inhaled a sharp breath as the one knee was moving up and in-between his legs once again. He could feel her against him, the feeling of it, only making him throb all the harder. There was also the pain of his injury pulsing once more, but that was becoming much easier to ignore as Levy drew in closer.

She was now hanging over him, her hands over his chest for balance. Gajeel was moving his hands up, to the sides of her thighs as she shifted. She was no longer straddling his leg. He could feel the absence of her warmth now, but he made up for it by letting both of his hands grip either side of her backend. His chest was tightening from the tension of this new position. Her one hand was now against his pectoral as the other slid over his collarbone in the direction of his large shoulder.

She had finally brought her large eyes back up to meet his face slowly, her expression looked subtly pleased as her hand continued to sway over him. He could feel himself getting lost in that look, as if she was letting him know that she wanted him with it. The hands he had over her butt were no longer gripping as he began to instead move the fabric of her dress up, exposing her before letting his fingers run over the naked skin and over the small of her back. Levy responded by closing her eyes, leaning down and kissing his neck. Gajeel closed his own eyes at the feeling of her wet lips over him, his hands still running over her soft skin. He was starting to move his fingers further inside the dress, caressing them up and down the sides of her waistline gently. He was free to move them up further now that she was no longer wearing her belt. He could feel her tensing the muscles of her stomach, as he rubbed them against her. His own throat was starting to close up, as he reached higher. The heat in his ears returning upon reaching the lining of her bra.

She was stiffening on him again, but this time he wasn't going to let her pull away, as he immediately shifted up more. Securing one of his arms back around her waist. He felt the tearing pain of his stitches once again from the sudden movement, but he gritted his teeth and bared it, as he brought her over to him this time. Her body now over his hips. He watched her face turn bright red with surprise. Her wide eyes and wild loose hair, making her look cute as she felt the same thing he had. The contact of their lower halves, pressed up through the thin lining of her panties and his boxers.

Gajeel's eyes narrowed in on her, he could feel that heat again, fueling his whole body. The arm he had snaked around her lower back was tight with the feeling of it as it kept her locked in place. His own face was turning red as he began to sweat. The one hand he still had underneath her dress was still caressing the soft skin of her stomach. Levy of course looked a little worried once again as her one arm had moved around his neck, her head was positioned just a little above his.

"Levy…" He spoke right into her ear, his breath against her, as his hand was once again moving up towards her bra lining. She said nothing, but instead just closed her eyes, as she felt his fingers making contact with one of her breast, through her bra. Her mouth began to open some, as his hand gathered it up, his thumb swaying over the fabric, feeling her erect nipple underneath. Her head moved up some, her eyes tearing away from him. Gajeel took that as his cue to slide his other hand, up and under her dress so that he could do the same with the other breast. She was becoming incredibly warm on top of him and he could feel her wetness as both of his thumbs continued to toy with her nipples. He glanced up at her exposed neck, kissing it gently as he also grew tense with desire.

Her breasts were the perfect size, just filling the scope of his hand as he continued to toy with her. His focus shifting towards each face and noise she would make in response to him. That and the feeling of her pressed up against him, was driving him to his wits end. He honestly didn't know how much more of his own teasing he could take.

"Damn it Levy…" He was muttering as his jaw clenched. Her head was still angled up, as she heard him speak, her mouth slightly agape.

"W-What is it?" She asked. Her voice was weak as her eyelids fell shut just as Gajeel's large thumb pressed into her again. She swallowed dryly, as he just wouldn't let up. His fingers were pure torture and yet she couldn't get enough of them.

"Take this off!" He demanded his voice was rough with frustration as he spoke in reference to her dress. Levy heard him, her heart colliding with her ribcage as her mind was made up. Her hold on him softened as she started to let go.

"You do it." She ordered in a gasp. She was too much in the thick of intimacy to be stubborn or worried about her pride now. This was no longer about the game, but just pure aspiration, as she no longer wanted to be kept apart from him. Her body was once again quivering with need, anxious for the next step, terrified by her own bravery to allow him such privilege, but exasperated by the idea of not giving into him at this point. It was all just too much waiting. Why should she always be content to live in the confines of what was appropriate for her? She was tired of avoiding the things she truly wanted out of a need to stay safe. She wanted to be with Gajeel, even if it was just for this one night. She could hardly remember having any other thought be half as fulfilling just as she felt his large hands over her again.

She was stricken with relief, as she felt them traveling down her waist to do as she ordered him, albeit slower than she would have liked as if he was unsure. He hesitated, his large fingers settled over her waist.

"If that's what you want?" He was suddenly saying softly in question. Levy's body eased slightly from all the pent-up tension. Her eyelids lowering some, as she smiled warmly. His need to make sure she felt safe with him was endearing and unexpected. She had always imagined him being far more aggressive, but he seemed to handle her with care most of the time. Her hands reached to either side of his face, as she brought her lips down over his head, kissing him on the crown.

"Please…" She spoke softly. Her hands sliding off of him as they met eyes again. His hands were beginning to grip at the black fabric of her dress as he pushed his lips over hers. She could feel the goose bumps forming as he slowly gathered the dress up raising it higher and higher, their mouths still against each other. Finally, they pulled apart just as Levy moved her arms so Gajeel could pull the piece of clothing off of her the rest of the way, over her head in one swift motion.

Levy couldn't contain the small smile that crept over her lips as she met eyes with him again, her cheeks tinted pink. Gajeel had his eyes locked to hers, as he matched her smile, with his own tiny one. Both of them were thinking the same thing, as Gajeel basically tossed the dress aside without looking away.

"There we go…" Gajeel spoke, both of his hands going to either side of her face gently as he kept his eyes on hers, his thumbs swaying over her cheeks some. "Beautiful."

Levy glanced away from him modestly, her face still pink as she moved her head out of his hands, so that they moved down to her shoulders instead. She scoffed lightly at him.

"Come on Gajeel." She replied looking back at him, her head tilting, but her eyes still looked playful. "I think you can save me the lines at this point." She added with a smirk.

"Yea…" Gajeel replied with a small laugh, his own infamous smirk spreading over his lips. "Sorry shrimp, ya know me." His expression calming as a hand slid back up her neck, his eyes lowering.

"Yes…" She answered as she watched his eyes move over her breast and even further down. "I do." She could feel her heart going again, her now mostly naked skin feeling a bit chilled as she sat over him, vulnerable with anticipation. The hand around her neck was wrapping around the back, moving up her head a little and tightening over her. His other large hand went to the side of her stomach; its presence bringing welcomed warmth with it, now that she was no longer covered, before it slid up slowly. His eyes were coming back up to hers, after he finished looking her over, but then they closed instantaneously, as he forcefully pushed her to him again. She could feel his fingers playing with the hair at the back of her head, as his mouth pushed over hers hard. He wasted no time pushing his tongue in, pulling the air right out of her as if he could no longer stand the distance.

The hand over the back of her head was moving back down, his fingers grazing down the center of her spine. The chill of his touch made her pull away from his mouth to breath, as she instinctively arched her back. Her head and eyes moved up, as her mouth went open to take in the air, allowing Gajeel to once again kiss at her neck. His other hand now landing back over her breast teasingly, as the other one resided to running up and down her spine sparingly. His lips moved over the source of her sound, as he listened for her quiet panting. Her chest was moving in rhythm with the breaths as his eyes glided down over her sternum. He lifted his hand up and over her, feeling the white skin he so often admired, before bringing his lips back down over her collarbone. The hand sliding back up, to her neck as he continued to kiss paths over the delicate line of the bone, to her shoulder.

Levy had resigned herself to just watching him, with eyes hazed over as she felt his lips press over her with each kiss, warming her from the inside out. Her eyelids fell shut gently, heeding to the pleasure of that feeling as he began moving lower. He was being sickeningly slow on purpose. She hadn't any idea why, but either way she was willing to endure the pace despite her aching. Her rapid breathing was making her own body shake, as she tried to remain calm. Her eyes opened just as she felt Gajeel's wet mouth pressing over the cleavage of one of her breast. She couldn't help, but notice his own eyes were closed as his lips lifted off of her once again, the absence of warmth, now in the place where contact had been. His focus was on her and nothing else, his face staying consistently relaxed with each kiss he made over her.

She couldn't understand how he was able to remain calm under such circumstances, when she felt like her skin was crawling. Her fingers and nails were digging into him subconsciously, as she held to him tightly. She could feel him beneath her, pressing into her, and yet he seemed perfectly capable to go on, at his slow pace without pause. She found it incredibly frustrating. Her face was beginning to cringe some, as his mouth was now pushing over her bra, wetting the fabric as she felt him hold it over her. His warm breath all-encompassing as his wet tongue slid over the rise of her nipple.

"G-Gajeeel…" She muttered, her frustration peaking. Why the hell was he doing this? It had taken him this long to get her here and now he was just toying with her. His head finally came up at the sound of her voice. He looked over her and sure enough he had that cocky grin on his face.

"Yea shrimp?" He asked coolly and Levy could feel the color in her face spreading, not just out of frustration, but annoyance. Her eyes narrowed on him, before speaking.

"What the hell are you doing?" She questioned him, completely exasperated.

"Whatever the hell I want, like I told you before." He replied as he kissed her neck again.

"No…" Levy answered, moving her head away some so he wouldn't keep at it, her one eye closing. "You're being a tease Gajeel."

"You're damn straight." He answered, his hands tensing over her. She could feel the danger of his strength, once again as his fingers dug into her. "I'm gonna enjoy this." He told her, his head leaning in close, so that he could speak right into her ear forcefully. "And you are going to fucking let me."

Each word that dripped from his mouth was clear and definitive, almost as if he was genuinely threatening her. Levy's eyes grew wide, as her chest heaved in a mild panic. So he _was _capable of being aggressive with her. Although fearful, she wasn't truly surprised by this new disposition towards her; in all of the time she had known Gajeel, she had always been aware of this darker side of him. For this was the Gajeel she had met in that alleyway over three years ago. The one who had tried to intimidate her into running away. The one who had brutally assaulted her attacker in the parking lot tonight. On numerous occasions, he had shown that despite his much tamer demeanor towards her, he was still a man of force above all else. Always grabbing her, reaching for her without warning, each and every time they ran into each other. Any excuse he could find to touch her, without permission and against her better judgment she had always let him get away with it unscathed. She certainly wasn't asking for these advances from him. In fact, she had always tried like hell to do the opposite and avoid him altogether, but never once had she ever tried to call for help, whenever he did make unwarranted physical contact with her. Even when knowing she could, because the two of them had often times been in public when these situations took place.

She had always treated the incidents with fear though; backing away from him, but never truly going anywhere. She was hesitant to leave, almost as if some part of her enjoyed that fear of him. This hidden satisfaction of hers, was ever present each and every time Gajeel did do something unexpected towards her. His shouldered impurities were always hanging over her, just like that large dark shadow of his, on the night they had met.

She could feel the tight grip he had over her, like a warning to not disobey and she wouldn't. His daunting disposition had her frozen, just like earlier when he had forced her to touch him. She was no match for him like this; she was prey to her inner most desires. Subject to whatever he wanted to put her through, as she was forced to shed them all, revealed and helpless to stop him.

"I finally got you Levy…" He was whispering into her ear arrogantly; his voice was so possessive and racked with greed. "You're not going anywhere..." He confirmed quietly, as his one hand was sneaking up under the lining of her bra, his fingers padding over her breast, rubbing slowly. "And so maybe…" He huffed, his breath over her neck, as his fingers were hovering circles over her, around her nipple as she opened her mouth. "You oughta get used to it?" He finished. Levy could feel her chest constrict, there never seeming to be enough air for her lungs as Gajeel brought his tongue over hear earlobe. Levy started to wince at the wetness, trying her damn hardest to not completely lose it, before his teeth came next. Nibbling at the sensitive skin of her ear, this finally erupting into a small sound from her throat, something between a gasp and moan. The sound shook violently as if she had tried to stop it, but wasn't able to. The thumb of Gajeel's free hand was once again pushing over her throat as he lifted his mouth up and off of her ear, with a flick of his tongue.

"Bout time you finally made some noise. Yer so damn quiet…" He spoke, his tone low and almost spiteful sounding, as his eyes narrowed on her, while she was still in his grasp.

"Shut up…" She choked out, her chest rising and falling more rapidly as she still felt his fingers over her, circling lightly. It was true that she may have been his victim for the moment, but that didn't mean she needed to swallow every last thing he said about her. Her eyes glanced over to him, as she heard him laugh coldly for a brief second.

"I guess not completely…" He was grinning at her evilly, his face nearing hers. His fingers suddenly pinching her nipple, earning him another sound from her, as Levy's eyelids fell shut, her head lowering from the sting. Her mouth opened as she gasped again, her nails were clawing at his skin purposely hard, now that he was doing this to her.

He watched her, his eyes widening. Listening to her voice resound in slight pain, spurring his own want too much to ignore, as he felt her scratches drag down his back. He pushed his teeth back into her neck without warning, biting her far harder than he had earlier. Levy's eyes were squeezing shut tightly as she couldn't stop the involuntary noise from flowing out of her mouth, due to sheer agony, both internal and external. Her stomach muscles were tightening as her hands reached up, gripping into his hair like that would somehow save her. She could feel tears beginning to pool in her eyes as she felt like all breathing had escaped her. The sensation was breaking through her, the twisted nature of it, giving her rise and vindication. She was actually enjoying the pain, but she didn't know for how much longer she could stand it and luckily Gajeel seemed to pick up on this. He finally let her go, his large canines most definitely leaving her marked this time.

Levy's head lowered some as her breathing finally caught up with her in one trembling sigh. The residual pain of his bite was still tingling as she began to feel his tongue press over the spot of her irritated skin gently. She closed her eyes again as the sensation resounded. Her mouth was open, taking in the air in large heaving breaths to make up for not being able to breath before. She could feel an internal battle at her core; a large part of her was relieved by his release of her neck, taking comfort in the way his lips were now pressing to the spot his teeth had just been sunk into, seconds before. The other part of her was missing the absence of them, her mind struggling to fathom how she could possibly find pleasure, out of something that had hurt so badly. It was hard to make sense of any thought, as the whole room spun around her all while Gajeel began to kiss her soothingly.

Levy allowed herself to ease against his lips; the only thing she was certain of was his wanting of her. She had been able to sense that through the pain he had inflicted on her and so maybe, that was why she hadn't minded succumbing to it in that moment. Adhering to his will, just so she could maybe understand him as a whole just a little bit better, because for some reason she really did want to know him. Know him at least, as well as he knew her, but everything about Gajeel was so mysterious, where as her life was an open book. Easy to read and figure out, boring.

She couldn't understand why he seemed so fixated on her, but he was, and that was the one thing Levy was discovering. She could quite literally feel Gajeel's desperation for her, through that sensation and she could tell he took a certain pleasure in hurting her for being plagued with it. She could also feel his instant regret for what he had inflicted on her, as he suddenly handled her almost apologetically with care in the moments right after.

Gajeel was watching the movement of her throat as she swallowed uneasily; deeply shaken by everything he was putting her through and the strange gratification that arose from within her, because of it. It felt wrong somehow, like he was corrupting her and yet he knew she wouldn't pull away. He could sense her fear and feel her agony as she shook violently. He was doubling back with his restraint, as he found great fulfillment out of doing these things to her. Making her shudder and gasp out. Making her hurt, as if it made up for her existence in his life and the ever-present emptiness he had inherited from it.

His arms were pulling her into him and she just let him carry on without fight. Her brain struggling to keep up, as his large body wrapped around her, embracing her. His warm bare skin was pressed up against her own. Her small hands were hovering over the muscles of his back as her chin rested over his shoulder. She could feel his head burying into hers, as he engulfed her with his overwhelming size again. His chest was pushing against hers, as his hands were running over her back, swaying up and down.

His body was capturing the movement of Levy's own, securing her quivering form, with his much steadier one. Her chin moved down and off of his shoulder, as her head shifted, so that it rested against his chest now instead. His weight was hanging over hers like a blanket, as she followed his breathing pattern; her body easing into his touch. Her ear was pressed up, against him as she felt his one hand moving up and around her head, cradling her to him.

She listened to the rhythm of his heart. She once again felt very safe with him and it made her insides melt. It was hard to understand how he could go from being so fearsome and dangerous one minute, to comforting and gentle in the next, but she truly did trust him, despite the nature of his ways and that was the real reason why she was okay with this. She knew deep down, that despite whatever pain he might really cause her, that he would never let any harm come to her. She could feel that, in the way he held her; his muscles clenched tight, warming her body. His slight shivers shaking with them as she heard him take his own quivering breath.

Levy waited for Gajeel's grip over her to soften, as his hand ran through her hair, caressing back down to her back. She slowly started to lift her head up and off of him as she felt the slack. Gajeel allowed her to raise up and pull away enough, so that she could look back at him, making eye contact. Her face was somber as if she was too weighed down by all of the emotions hanging between them. Gajeel was watching her with an equally serious expression, his brow hardening again as Levy reached for him. Making him close his eyes, as her finger began to trace over each one of the piercings above his left eye. Feeling the cool rise of each metal stud, followed by the smooth patches of skin between each one of the three on his brow. Goose bumps were forming over her arms as she felt them. This was something she had always wanted to do admittedly, even if she hadn't wanted to come to terms with that fact. Deep down she knew this would be the only time she would ever get to.

Gajeel's eyes opened and fixated back on her, as her fingers once again swayed over the line of his cheekbone, down to his chin. Pausing, so that her thumb could run over the two piercings below his bottom lip, before holding to the last one as her eyelids lowered and she leaned in to kiss him. He could feel her pressing into him, deepening their kiss. Her hands moving down, to settle over his wrists, then sliding forward so that her fingers could make contact with each one of the large studs, embedded into his forearms. His body tensed as he felt her delicately trace over the tattered and stretched skin of his scars, completely unaffected by them. Then finally she reached the bend of his elbows, fastening her grip to each one, as they continued to kiss more rapidly.

Gajeel had his own hands running up either side of her waist until he felt her hold on him tighten. Her kneading fingers were luring him in closer and he took that as a sign. His arms were reaching more around her, so that his hands were making their way towards the center of her back. His fingers gliding up her spine, to over the band of her bra.

Levy stopped, the fabric around her was becoming flimsy as the straps of her bra began to fall loose over her shoulders. She pulled away from him with red cheeks; the motion of him undoing the piece of clothing had been so effortless on his part, that it gave her pause. She hadn't even felt a snap or realized what had happened until after he had already done it and she found that alarming, as it forced her to remember how familiar Gajeel was with these types of situations. She was just one on a list of many conquest by him. It was an especially cold realization when Levy herself had only ever been with two other people intimately and they had both been in previous relationships ages ago. She had to swallow hard, as her stomach began to turn uncomfortably. Now she wasn't able to get all of the other women he had been with, out of her mind.

She was on the verge of a crossroads, when Gajeel's large hand came over her shoulder. He was gently pushing the strap of her bra, down her arm. He hadn't yet noticed her hesitation as he had taken her pulling away from their kiss, as just a means for him to remove the piece of clothing without trouble. Levy watched, as his eyes stayed focused in on the task at hand. She could feel a burning, in her insides as she wondered just how many partners he had, had and how often. Her heart felt like it was losing volume, as his fingers brushed down her arms, making her skin crawl.

He had managed to free the first arm and was reaching for the other. She was becoming a bundle of nerves all due to her now, much more naked appearance. That fixation Gajeel seemed to have for her, was lost among a crowd of others, as she let these negative thoughts swell inside of her head. The bumps had returned to her limbs, as she had to fight the urge to not let him free her remaining arm, before he was discarding the bra to the floor. Her body was now exposed like so many before her, and she suddenly couldn't let it go. Her pride was back with a vengeance, now with a certain insecurity tagging along side it.

Levy's arms came reaching instinctively up, to cover her now naked torso. Crossing over the modest rise of her chest, in an effort to conceal them from Gajeel just as he turned back to look at her. His red eyes immediately darted down, expecting to see, what she was now, not letting him, before he started to reach for her wrist. Of course, he'd go straight for grabbing her. It was what he always seemed to do as his eyes snapped back up to her face, with a hard brow.

"Hey now." He was saying as his large hand wrapped over her forearm. She could feel his knuckles scraping over her skin, as she kept her arms tightly in place. He wasn't pulling on her or anything just yet, but he did have a nice hold on her. "What is this?" He questioned, his tone concerned yet frustrated. He hadn't any idea what had suddenly gotten into her, as things had seemed to be moving fine not seconds before.

"Stop." Levy was saying as she felt the tension in his grip.

"Not till you tell me why yer runnin away from me again." He answered seriously, as he began prying her arm away from her body. He was so damn strong and she knew he wasn't even trying that hard.

"Gajeel." Levy scolded him in a weak voice, as he brought his other hand up. He was pulling her arms down, revealing her to him, but he kept his eyes up, on her for the moment. His head was leaned in close towards her face, some of the hair was falling to the middle of his forehead, as his red eyes sliced through her in a narrowed look. She shifted her stare up and away from his; she could feel her face growing warm, as she felt helpless in his grip.

"No, what's gotten into you?" He asked. "You were all over me just a second ago. Now yer pulling away from me again and if ya think I'm lettin' you stop now Levy…"

"You wouldn't make me Gajeel." She spoke. "Not if I didn't want you too."

These words echoed through Gajeel's mind, her tone sounded confused again and he couldn't have that. She needed to be just as sure as he was and so he found himself just acting, with no thought to his own injury.

His grip on her tiny forearms tightened, as he brought them together between the two of them. He now had a secured grip on her as he began to push her body off of him forcefully. His body spun around on the bed, taking her with him, as he practically threw her small frame down on the mattress beneath him with a twist. He growled in great pain at the movement of his leg, as Levy's back bounced on the bed from the force of his toss. His hands were going over hers, lacing with her fingers as he pinned her down, his head going up subconsciously with a groan. She watched him with wide eyes, shocked by what he had done and concerned by the face he was making.

"Are you okay!?" She questioned hastily. Gajeel glanced back down at her with a breath.

"Yea… I'm fine." He told her reassuringly. "This just… Hurts more." He replied referring to being on his knees as he turned his head and glanced back at his bad leg. He then turned back towards her. His eyes scanning from her face down and then back up again, taking it all in slowly. This was what he had always wanted since the night he had met her, to see her lying underneath him naked, vulnerable and beautiful. She was so much more to him, than he could even yet, comprehend. "But it's so worth it." He added, making Levy's cheeks flush, as she turned her head away from him shyly. Her wild blue hair scattered against the mattress, around her as her eyes shut gently. She looked a bit miffed, among other things.

"You're an idiot… You're going to hurt yourself if you do things like that." She scolded.

"Do you know how long I've waited to get you underneath me like this?" Gajeel questioned, once again being overly honest. Levy dared to crack open an eye at him as he gave her a very serious look. "There's no way in hell I'ma let this damn leg get in the way of it." He confirmed, making the color in Levy's face spread to her neck as she locked into his stare with both eyes open for a moment. She could feel her heart beating fast with his words. He seemed so truthful, but how could that be? This was Gajeel, he always had some sort of bullshit line to spout. She knew she shouldn't be buying into it, but it was hard, considering where they were. _Wake up Levy_… Her head was calling.

"Oh come on Gajeel!" Levy snapped, after regaining her wit. "We both know you've been with countless girls! Stop acting like you're pining away for me!" Gajeel's head rose up a little at this, as he stared back at her reddened face with wide eyes. He seemed a bit taken aback by the outburst.

"Wow…" He blinked. "Okay…" He replied with a pause. "Is that what this is about?" He then questioned, making Levy move her head to the side again, so that she didn't have to look at him. She was quiet for a moment and Gajeel resorted to watching her breath, his eyes fixated on the rise and fall of her naked breast.

Levy could feel the blush in her cheeks and neck only growing as she suddenly felt very foolish for getting upset. What kind of a night was this? Here she was finally getting her chance to be with him and now she was blowing it over what? Being jealous over random, faceless women, whom she had never even seen? Who was she to be jealous anyways? It wasn't as if this night was supposed to mean anything for either of them. They both knew what was really going on here, almost as if it was an unspoken agreement. This was a one-night stand, because both of their lives didn't dare allow room for the other. So, in truth, there really was no logic in dwelling over anything that happened between them during these hours. Levy knew all this and yet she still found it difficult to not become invested, as if this could somehow mean more.

She closed her eyes at her own stupidity, letting out a small quivering breath. Her body was starting to become cold with the emptiness she could feel building up inside. She felt like she had ruined everything and she wanted to crawl into a ball and just hide away from it all. That was until she felt something wet against her breast.

Levy opened her eyes quickly and looked down to see Gajeel, moving his tongue over her skin with eyes closed. He moved it down, sliding it over her nipple before bringing his whole mouth over her breast for a moment. Levy's chest immediately heaved at the warmth, as she could feel his tongue swirling over her. Her mouth opened to breathe a little, as the heat in her face grew tenfold. She arched her back some as she felt the edges of his teeth a little, before he opened his eyes and made eye contact with her intensely. She couldn't look away as she watched him lift his mouth up and off of her with eyes still glued to hers. His body was rising up some as his hands were moving out of hers so that she was no longer pinned down.

"Yer not wrong about me…" He started seriously as Levy watched him back away from her some, his head lowering some to kiss the space between her breasts. "But I can promise you one thing." He continued as his large hands rested on either side of her waistline, practically consuming her. "You are my favorite." He added as he kissed her again, but this time it was lower on her stomach. Her muscles were responding to the path he was making over her, as he continued to kiss down.

"You're an ass." She managed to choke out in a weak voice, as her eyes closed from the feeling of his kisses getting lower on her abdominals. She heard him laugh his unique laugh at her, but she was no longer watching him, as her head moved back. She could hear and feel the movement of Gajeel edging his way down.

"And that's why." Gajeel spoke in a low voice, as Levy suddenly felt a large finger rest over the center between her thighs over her panties. She let out a small gasp as Gajeel held his finger there, moving it in soft circling motions, applying more pressure to the wet fabric as he was one again amazed by her warmth.

"Gajeel…" She spoke his name in a slight moan; her arm was going up and over her eyes, with the back of her wrist. Her other hand slapped down onto the mattress as her fingers gripped into the sheets. Gajeel's own face was heating up from the feel of her, the wetness was seeping through and it was beginning to drive him mad. He was soon slipping his finger underneath so he could feel her first hand. Levy was moaning louder at the feel of his finger pushing inside of her. Her back arched greatly, as it slid in deeper. He could see her body squirming from what he was doing to her. Her face was bright red and cringing, her one hand still over her eyes, gripping at her forehead as the other was still digging at the mattress. He could feel her tensing.

"Damn it Levy." He was gasping, as his own chest was beginning to pant from her reactions. His leg was killing him, but he just didn't care as all his thoughts centered on her and what she felt like it, her heat all-consuming. He was edging his way over the bedside, the arm he did have around her turning her some with him. His feet were stepping over the floor all while he continued to work inside her. He growled slightly at his own movement, but he didn't stop what he was doing. If anything, it just made him move a bit more rapidly, until finally he pulled his finger out and away quickly, making Levy gasp from the sudden absence as he quickly wrapped both of his arms around her legs roughly. He yanked her small form towards him, angling her so that his head would be comfortably between her legs once he got lower.

Levy hardly had time to prepare for any of Gajeel's plans as he positioned her to his liking. She was still on the high from what he had managed to stir inside. Her mind was scrambling to keep up, as she caught her breath. It had been far too long since anyone had pleased her and she could hardly make sense of what was going on as Gajeel's fingers wrapped around the rim of her panties by each leg. There was no permission as he slowly began to peel them off of her, from either side. Pulling the underwear down her legs with ease and clear off of her first foot, followed by the other.

Levy lifted her hand up and off of her face, just to look down at him as he tossed them aside. He caught her stare with one of his own, the smallest hints of a smirk among his lips, before he started to move his body down to his knees. Levy let her head fall back as her eyes moved up towards the ceiling in bewilderment. Everything was falling far out of her control, as his arms wrapped around both of her thighs. He gave her one last tug near the edge of the bed, so that he could reach her properly, before his tongue was pressing up against her inner thigh.

Levy's head fell back a little farther, her mouth opening some with a light inhale, as her eyes just dazed over, at the spot of the ceiling she was staring at, above her. His teeth were beginning to scrape at the skin tentatively and she could feel a rattle of anticipation for what she knew he was about to do next. Her fingers clasped around the sheets of the mattress, as she braced just in time for his fangs to latch into her. She threw her head back with a small cry of agony, despite her preparation. She gripped the sheets with all of her might as Gajeel began to suck and prod on the sensitive flesh.

Once again she could feel the pain breaking through her as she continued to gasp out from it. Her blood was pumping fast, making her body temperature rise greatly. Then just when she didn't think she could stand it any longer, he finally let her go. She eased in exhaustion from the release of pain, as he began to run his tongue back over the sore spot of her inner thigh. He kissed over it gently as if apologizing again, before moving his head, his focus shifting.

Levy could feel the atmosphere of his breath, as he moved in closer to her center. She was still trying to recover from the bite, when she felt the sweep of his devious tongue very delicately. Her panting body froze at the feeling of it, out of shock as he teased her with the lightness of its wet touch. All of her muscles felt like they were clenching as even her toes curled upon the movement of his tongue returning, worming its way between her, inside and into an all-encompassing warmth. She felt him swirling within her, tasting and dragging his tongue over her and she could hardly stand it. Her back had completely arched up and off of the bed, as her hips swayed from the ecstasy. Her eyes were closed as her head moved back; her breathing was rapid as she began to moan. She had no control, as she allowed herself to get lost in it all. Time felt uncertain, as she couldn't fathom any of what was going on.

"Ah… fuck Levy..." She heard Gajeel gasp as he pulled away from her for a brief second. She couldn't speak, as there was no oxygen left, or so she thought until she felt his finger pushing back into her. His mouth was back over her with it, making her twitch from the long-lost need of this sensation that she was now so overcome with. She could somehow manage to make more noise, her voice much louder as she became a casualty to Gajeel's prowess. All her bearings were evaporating quickly as she began to feel herself on the edge, through fits of spasms.

"Gajeel,,." She called out his name through her gasping breaths.

"No, you don't." He suddenly spoke as if already knowing. He stopped all motions and pulled away from her. Levy's body practically fell from the release. All of the tension she had just experience was now lifting off of her, as she could finally catch her breath. Gajeel was dragging his way up and off of his knees, onto his feet slowly with a heavy groan. "You can't be spent just yet shrimp." He spoke with a grin at her. Levy looked over at him, her mouth opened as she panted; his hands were gripping her knees. She could feel him leaning his body into hers; he was still between her thighs. Positioning his body so that she could feel his arousal pushing against her, but he was still wearing his boxers. Her face was reddening with the pulse that moved though her. Her own heart in her ears, as she shifted her eyes off of the arrogant look he was dawning. She quite honestly didn't know how much more of this she could take. She was already tired; her body not having the stamina to withstand the pleasure that he was putting her through.

"I will be if you keep this up…" She uttered, her voice light as she matched eyes with him.

Gajeel held her stare for a minute, before his sights began to travel downwards, over her shuddering body sprawled out before him, completely revealed. He took in the soft swell of her curves and the white glow of her skin. He searched over the fluent line of her petite frame and each feminine characteristic that made her who she was. His eyes shot back up to her face, taking in the simplistic, yet unmatched beauty of her features. He could feel the pull she had over him, as his eyes finally landed back over her large hazel ones. His abdominal muscles were clenching as another part of him was throbbing once again with persistence. He had been holding this off for a while now; throughout each venture they had, had and that desire had never once wavered, as everything about Levy seemed to be a constant battle of restraint for him.

His yearning for her was unlike anything he had ever experienced before. With her, he hadn't wanted to jump right into sex. He had actually wanted to experience and explore every bit of her first. Something that was very uncharacteristic for him, as he normally, only ever, had the one interest when it came to women; that interest only being his own. Although his intentions _were_ selfish, he had grown quite experienced and well acquainted on how to handle them. Most women seemed to find enjoyment in what he was able to do for them. Pleased by his rough and normally unaffectionate approach. He had a dominating personality in general and there weren't many who could combat it properly. They would all just surrender to it instead, with little to no fight, because they found satisfaction in letting him take complete control. This was another reason why Gajeel found Levy to be so fascinating.

She was everything he wasn't, quite literally presented in physical form. She had softer and lighter features to defy his darker, much harder ones. Her presence was welcoming, where as his was threatening. She had, had little to no issue, in denying him from minute one, despite being intimidated. Even when allowing him control, she still fought him in a sense, even now. She didn't hide behind her fears or insecurities; she was open about them and she didn't let them hinder her actions.

Often times, Gajeel found it hard to grasp the concept of such a human being like her even existing. She carried on so hopeful. Free of the weight, that humanity's sins could drape over her at any second, so naïve to the evils of the world, almost like they just couldn't touch her. She seemed blind to them. It was the only possible explanation, as to why she could ever find, even a shred of goodness in him. Especially after seeing what he was capable of. He had never met anyone else who could match him step for step and yet, deny him as much as she could. She was a challenge on so many levels and now that he was finally with her, he knew he was losing.

The stare she held over him was calling forth his instinct. They both had been waiting long enough.

"Guess I shouldn't keep you waitin' then?" Gajeel finally spoke; a slight smirk over his lips as he stood straight up straight. Then he took a step back, away from the bed. Levy's eyes widened as she watched his hands reach for the rim of his boxer shorts, on either side. Her mouth fell open a little, as her eyebrows raised up and she quickly shifted up some, to sit more upright, so that she could see. Gajeel paused at her movement, his smirk only widening as he took her in, with mild disbelief. "Oi' little anxious there, shrimp?" Levy's cheeks flushed noticeably redder, as her eyes darted back up to his face, with a crossed brow.

"Just take them off Gajeel." She replied, her voice frustrated, her eyes moving off of him. His brow rose considerably at the command. It hadn't been the response he had expected from her _again_. Although her eyes and face still showed her shyness, she wasn't willing to put up, with anymore of his procrastinating. He stood there, taking in the heed of her warning, considerably turned on by it. He could actually feel his own nerves jumping on him, as he felt a little put off, by her taking charge for the moment, but he didn't plan on disobeying.

"You should get paid to say that…" He muttered as this was the second-time, Levy was demanding he strip in front of her and it was equally as hot as the first time.

He began to pull the shorts down carefully; his eye on her as she had her head turned away from him still, refusing to look. Her arms were wrapped around her knees as she sat on the bed.

He had to be careful, what with his bad leg. Keeping his balance was a bit of a chore, as he finally managed to free himself of his last piece of clothing. His feet stepping free of the shorts that were now on the floor; he stood back up straight and looked back over at Levy. She still wasn't looking at him, almost as if she were afraid, but he wasn't, not by any means. In fact, his smirk only grew into a full out grin, as he began to lean forward.

His palms graced the bed, sliding down the mattress on either side of Levy's body, his face and upper body coming towards her, gaining her attention. She looked to him with wide eyes and red cheeks. Caught off guard, as he closed in on her, with his infamous smirk. She had started moving away from him, her back falling back down onto the bed as Gajeel brought his body hovering over hers and then she felt it. The length of what was between his legs, sliding up her inner thigh, with his forward motion as he pushed against her. Levy's eyelids lowered as Gajeel matched her stare, her mouth was slightly agape as she took a cautious breath. Gajeel's smirk was fading, as the feel of her skin against his own, was making it hard for him to concentrate on anything other than her heated expression.

"What 's a matter?" He questioned seriously as he continued to move more into her. "This is what you wanted." He added definitively. They both could feel the pressure of his erection, as he pushed it right up against her center, the warmth beginning to spread as he kept it there in place.

"Yes..." Levy uttered nervously as if troubled. Her head shifted back a little further and Gajeel couldn't with stand the sound of her weak voice, as he brought his mouth over hers hard, kissing her deeply. The wetness of their kiss was making up for the fact that they were not yet, one. Gajeel pulled his lips off of her, watching her pant as he rocked against her opening. "Levy…" He was starting to say when her hands slapped over his shoulders alarmingly, making his eyes widen.

"Gajeel wait!" She interrupted, tapping his shoulders delicately with her fingers. Gajeel stopped all of his movements, as he could see the urgency in her.

"What…?" He questioned deeply confused by the break in tension.

"Do you have protection?" She asked him rapidly.

"Protection?" Gajeel repeated dumb founded. He paused taking in what she had just said for a whole thirty seconds, before it finally registered in his one tracked brain what she was actually saying.

She wanted to know if _he_ had protection, because _she _wanted to use it and why wouldn't she? It was a reasonable request in truth, but for some reason it hadn't even crossed Gajeel's mind up until the moment she had mentioned it. Almost as if he had imagined his night with her as being far too spontaneous for that. Not that this night wasn't spontaneous enough, but he also found her request to be a hindrance. If it had been anyone else, it would have been second nature for him to be prepared, as he didn't normally take chances in these situations. But with Levy, he hadn't been concerned about risk.

Levy was narrowing her eyes on him, as he hadn't said anything for a while, too lost in thought to speak.

"Is this going to be an issue?" She asked, becoming genuinely concerned. Gajeel's eyes snapped back to hers. She seemed to be fretting about this, as if they wouldn't be able to carry on with their night, if he wasn't prepared. He knew she didn't have any sort of protection herself or else she wouldn't have been asking him. And he could tell by her expression, that she wouldn't be willing to continue on without it either. It was disappointing to say the least… He would have preferred to just forgo the matter entirely, but he knew that wasn't fair. He wouldn't have been the one risking anything by being with her, like she would be, by being with him. A man who had been with 'countless women' as she had put it.

"No…" He answered her reassuringly, shaking his head. "Not an issue at all shrimp." He groaned as his body started to rise up, back onto his feet. "Just… lemme check… "

He was standing up straight now, his feet back on the floor before the bed. He was scratching at the back of his large mane, as he thought for a minute, glancing around the room. Levy stayed down on the bed, her eyes darting over to his standing form. Her cheeks reddening as she took a peek at his full naked body in front of her. She could see the defined path from his chest, to his abdominal muscles as they led down into the line of his waist and further below. Her eyes shot back up to the ceiling with disbelief, after getting her first full eyeful of him and her heart pounded from it. She then closed them tightly for a moment, swallowing hard as she heard Gajeel speak again.

"Wait… There it is." He was saying as he turned around. She could hear his feet padding the floor as he bent down with a pain filled growl. He had found his discarded pants on the ground, reaching for his wallet out of the back pocket.  
"Yea… Here we go…" He mumbled with a groan as he stood back up. Levy stole another glance as he had his back turned. She was able to get a full look at the arch of his back, her eyes following the jagged shape of his dark feathered mane, as it fell down between his shoulder blades and stopped just short of his finely shaped butt. Her cheeks were still pink, before she glanced away for a second time. She could hear the noise of the wrapper and she could only guess that he had found protection and was now putting it on. She heard him turn around after a minute, as her wooden floor creaked under his weight, before he was stepping back towards the bed. "Got it covered shrimp…" He paused. "Literally…" He added the last part under his breath as he turned his head to the side, awkwardly. Levy looked over to his face, she could no longer see below his waist from her position, thankfully, as he had stepped a little too close to the bed.

"Sorry… If this isn't what you wanted…" She responded forlornly, her timid eyes glancing back up and away from him.

Gajeel turned back towards her, noticing the way she avoided his gaze as his stare cut back into her out of disbelief. Sure, he hadn't exactly been i_nterested_ in using protection, but it didn't matter to him _that_ much. He was used to it anyways.

His face was becoming hot as he looked over her naked body, while she sat there wrapped up in her own worries once again. She hadn't any clue what she did to him each and every time he looked at her. He could feel the muscles in his forearms tensing as if angered by her ignorance. It infuriated him to no end that she didn't seem to get it, even after all of the times he had blatantly told her.

Within seconds Gajeel was acting, catching Levy off guard, before she could move. She had been too distracted and Gajeel, too fast, as he was back over her on the bed, forcefully shoving her down with a locked grip on both of her arms. The pain from his stitches shot down his entire leg, but he completely ignored it as they crashed down onto the mattress, first her, then him. He was seething with frustration as his red eyes narrowed over her wide fearful ones. Her chest was rising and falling rapidly, as Gajeel held her arms in front of it.

"You really think I care!" He barked as he let her go, like he was tossing her arms away. His hands came slapping down onto the mattress, on either side of her shoulders. She could feel his breath moving against her face, as his hair hung around them, his nose inches from hers. "Levy…" He growled fiercely with an intense and steely stare. Levy could feel his hot, bare flesh pressed up all against her own. Their bodies overlapping and touching in more places, than they had yet too, that whole night. "I just want you." He stated roughly as he was rolling his body more into hers, in such a way that she could once again, feel his arousal moving against her thigh. He was pushing his face past her cheek, so that his lips were near her ear. Her breath hitched as she could feel him swelling against her skin. "I want to fuck you." He growled, his voice rising a little, as he rocked into her again.

Levy's chest was tightening as her eyelids fell shut, her arms had reached up around him. Her mouth opened to breathe, her chin rising so that her own lips were now nearing his heavily pierced ear. Some of his wild hair was falling over her chest. She opened her eyes, once she felt him push into her once more. He was now nearing her center and she felt like she was already beginning to sweat.

"I want you too… " She answered softly. Gajeel could feel her breath against his ear; its warmth matching the warmth between her legs.

"Fuck…" He cursed breathlessly as he rocked over her again, testing the heat that radiated off of her with a thrust. He was still completely blown away by it and hesitant to push any further as if it overwhelmed him.

"Gajeel…" She managed to say his name; her voice was sweet with desire and a hint of fear. His throat was drying up at the sound of anticipation, coming from her. He was completely losing his grip as his heart pounded, the pulse resounding through him, making his blood pump faster. He couldn't with stand it any longer, as he finally pressed himself up against her, no pulling back this time.

Levy's eyes slammed shut as she felt the pressure of his length, trying to squeeze between her legs. She was quivering from the oncoming brunt of it, as she inhaled deeply, her stomach tingling. Her head fell and her back began to arch as she let out a small cry of pain, as he forced his way in. She finally felt the give of him slipping inside. Her face was on fire from the amount of heat that was transpiring between them as she clenched around him.

"Levy…" He breathed between pants, hesitating to move much further as he raised his body up and off of hers some, so he could look down at her. "Shit…" He cursed. Sweat had formed on her brow as her eyes were sealed shut tightly, her face cringing some as she bit down on her lip. She was really tight around him, to the point where he was trying to move slowly enough, so she could adjust and not be in so much pain. He groaned as he closed his eyes with a thrust forward. He was gaining some momentum from her wetness, sliding deeper. His face was going red as that heat swallowed him. His mouth opened as his chest heaved, sucking in the air as he pushed his whole length into her with one last jolt. Levy let out another cry with her head flying back as her whole body shook from the size as he completely overtook her. She was moaning some in slight agony, as she started adjusting around him.

"Sorry…" He breathed, knowing he had hurt her. He too was already beginning to sweat from the constraint. She was so freaking tense; he could feel all of her muscles gripping him as he tried to coax her into easing some. It was hard to even move for the moment, as he was too stricken with how she felt. He breathed, taking it in. He watched as Levy began to shake her head; her eyelids still sealed shut.  
"No…" She uttered out with a pant. "Don't be sorry…" She managed to say; she opened her eyes and moved her head back up to look at him. Gajeel could see the haze of lust in her stare, driving him to surrender to her completely. He could no longer be sympathetic to anything he did to her. His body carrying on recklessly out of his instinctive need to embrace all that he had ever wanted, all that she was.

Levy took in another shuddering breath as she felt the absence of Gajeel's length disappear as he pulled out of her. Her heart pounded as she braced for the impact of him once again pushing between her. The pressure much more forceful. Her fingers began to dig into him, from the movement of him inching inside of her. The weight of his much larger frame was falling against her own, as she could feel him swelling, filling her completely as he wrapped an arm under her back. His chest was pushing over hers as he too panted. His body meeting hers and matching her temperature. Their lower halves pressing into one another with velocity, as they both gasped to breathe.

Levy could feel her body stiffening, as her stomach clenched around that, which she had so badly been missing. The pain of the satisfaction, equaling that of the sensation. She felt almost limp as Gajeel was pulling out of her again, but only to once again move back into her, at a much faster momentum. She could feel her own warm wetness seeping down, allowing him to move as he pleased. His body moving with purpose as he took control in an almost animalistic like manner, rolling in and out of her roughly, making her whole form ache from the pleasure and exhaustion as he kept at it. She felt like she was becoming disoriented, as she tried her best to keep in time with his movements, but it was difficult. His body was moving at an overwhelming pace, until he finally slowed some and took hold of her waist.

"Levy…" He was saying with a groan, gaining her attention.

Levy opened her eyes, she could feel the sweat stinging at her eyes, moving off of her hot cheeks and neck. Gajeel was suddenly shifting her. She could hardly keep up with it, as he twisted them around, so that he was on his back. Placing her on top of him, so that her body was forced to fall over his own. His arousal still sliding up and into her, as gravity let her glide back down and onto him. His upper body was rising up to meet her torso as his hands fastened to her hips tightly. His wet mouth was pressing over her breast as he continued to thrust into her, with his hip movements. She now understood, that he had probably done this so she could better match his speed and so she heeded to his movements, her own hips swaying with him, back and forth. She could really feel their connection now, as he pushed up into her in just the right way each time. Her head fell back as she began to moan out his name. She was rocking with him, both of them matching rhythm as they came together, sinking against the other with a deep desperation to quell their aching desire for the other.

Gajeel slapped his arms around her midsection, wrapping her heated flesh up against his own, as if he couldn't bear to have any part of her away from him. Levy was gasping and crying out, as she felt her muscles tightening in his fastened grip. She was on the edge, her nails dug into him as her chin lowered over his shoulder, her face cringing. She was clawing down his back as she felt one last more heave of him pushing into her for release. She felt dizzy in the midst of heat, as her body gave way, each muscle constricting into a fit of spasms, throughout her whole form. Gajeel felt her clenching around him, the sound and feeling of it, driving him too his own release as he pulsed through her.

Slowly, the tension between them began to disappear as they both clung to each other panting, their bodies radiating the now diminishing heat. Levy had her arms over Gajeel's shoulders, the side of her head pressed up against his own. His strong arms were still embracing her waist. They both lightly began to pull apart enough to look at each other.

Gajeel was still breathing heavily, as he looked into her half lidded eyes; some of her hair was clinging to her damp forehead as he took her in. She looked completely spent and at a loss for words, as her chest heaved. He couldn't help, but let a tiny smirk spread over his lips, as he fastened his grip on her once again, before suddenly pulling her down with him. Levy let out a small gasp, as they both slammed down onto the mattress, her basically landing over him then rolling down onto the mattress beside him. She blinked as he turned towards her for a moment.

"Gajeel…!" He laughed his unique laugh at her, before slowly moving his body back up stiffly. His legs starting to edge over the bed as she watched him with disbelief.

"Hang on shrimp." He spoke as he started to get up with a painful groan. Levy looked away, as it dawned on her what he was doing.

She turned her head away, her body slowly turning with it as her cheeks began to glow pink. She could hear Gajeel's feet padding away towards her bathroom, for clean-up. She slowly reached for the blanket of her bed, pulling it over her waist as she lay on the bed, face turned towards the wall. Her head was swirling with wonder and confusion, as she clasped her hands up together by her face. Her body was still shuddering from it all, as exhaustion began to creep over her.

She could hear the noise of Gajeel walking around in the bathroom growing faint as sleep began to haze over her. Her eyelids grew heavy as she stared at the barren white wall of her apartment. All of her thoughts were beginning change form, as she began to teeter on the edge of dreaming. She could just make out the sound of Gajeel returning. The bed dipping as his large body settled over it beside her, making her eyelids flutter as she fought to remain coherent.

Gajeel was turning towards her, his own lower half being pushed under the covers as he noticed her still form. He could see the movement of her steady breathing, as his eyes followed the line of her spine. He was searching over her white skin until they once again landed over that strange tattoo of hers. He took in the shape of it with perplexity, trying to decide if he could tell what exactly it was supposed to be. His hand idly reached for it, as if mesmerized by the flowing nature of the symbol. He felt Levy shudder, just as his finger traced over the line of it, that was when he knew for sure she had been falling asleep.

"Levy…" He paused. "What is this…?" He questioned. Levy could hear his voice, his image taking on a strange appearance in her head, as he had now become a mixture of dream and reality, but she still somehow knew, that he was referring to her tattoo.

"It's a fairy." She spoke softly. "Some say… That fairies have tails." She continued, her voice was coming out dreamily, as Gajeel's finger slid up what he could now see, was the tail. "Nobody knows for sure though… but that's part of the fun of it…" She paused, sighing half-heartedly as words escaped her. "It's like an eternal adventure…" She managed to get out weakly, her words lazy as sleep continued to claim her.

Gajeel watched her for a moment, staring at the symbol. His hand dropping down, as he took in her words with a mixture of curiosity and misunderstanding. He slowly let his head sink down onto the pillow, as he began to hear her breathe in rhythm, no longer awake. His hand slowly slid over her waist as he pushed himself against her back, engulfing her with his size. His eyes fixated on the white fairy inked over her back until he too, became too tired to keep his eyes open.

* * *

**SO, THAT is what I have… And dear god I hope you guys liked it! Yep, there were definitely some awkward moments. I feel like it isn't exactly what people were looking for as far as 'smut' goes, but that wasn't all I was really going for. I'm not sure… You guys will have to let me know, what ya thought of everything. I feel like I poured my own blood into this chapter though, what with how long it took me and how hard I worked on it. So much revising, so much editing, changing, erasing pages worth of stuff only to restart… It took so much bloody time. And honestly I doubt I'll ever do anything like it again! It was very frustrating to get through. Having like 20 pages done for the longest time, with little to no progress, for like forever!**

**Anyways please review if you can, and be constructive with criticism… I apologize if it wasn't any good, but I've never done anything like this before, so I'd like to learn from my mistakes. Feel free to ask me questions, or send PMs. I will respond and I am not above answering for certain decisions I made while writing this.**

**And Thank You! Thank you for reading!**

* * *

**SPECIAL NOTE TO ALL YOU READERS!**

**Oh, my gosh guys! I had 30 reviews on chapter 6 alone! That's incredible and not only record breaking for me as a writer, but like way higher than any other chapter that I've done prior. Chapter 5 was the only one that ever, even came close with 17 reviews and that one was way up from chapter 4 that had 9, so this is just like… WOW! It blows all of the others out of water! It took me hours to respond to all of you guys, but I did! I feel like I owe it to you, all of you… Not only for your great feedback, but also for making you wait so freaking long.**

**You guys seriously have no idea how incredible you all were with your feedback! At one point, I could feel my eyes watering, because you all have such faith in me. You make me believe that one day I really could write something great. I appreciate you all so much. Thank you for being so vigilant, so patient and so awesome! All I can do is continue to pour my heart and soul into to each and every chapter I write in return. I truly have the best readers out there! **

* * *

**Responses to my Reviewers****:**

**Guest Oct 7****th****: **Oh, my, thank you! I'm thrilled to hear my story is one of your favorites ever! I might just pass out! And yes, bad Gajeel and stubborn Levy is so much fun to write! I really hope you'll get to read this chapter and that you'll like it even though I think it is different…! Thank you so much for taking the time to review!**  
**

**dogsrcool5: **Oh, wow thanks! 0.0 I have been writing… Perhaps too much! Ah well… what can ya do! Thanks for reviewing! I hope you get to read and enjoy this chapter even though it took forever!

**TheFoxGoesMeep: **Yea I can imagine it took a while to read! I don't recommend trying to read this chapter before bed, seeing as the length of it is ridiculous! I'm so sorry this update took so long! I'm glad you liked the story up until this point, so far and I'm really hoping you like what happens between Gajeel and Levy in this chapter! Thank you so much for taking the time to review! I hope you'll keep reading!

**Guest Apr 28****th**: My story is one of the best out there? Oh, wow, thank you so much for saying that! I feel honored that you feel that way. And don't worry, the story is going to continue and so I hope the potential, won't be wasted and that you will continue to read and be entertained as I try my best to make it worth your while! Thank you so much for leaving me with your feedback and for reading!

**kkatty35**: Don't worry dear reader, the story will keep going and I apologize for the long delay! Hopefully it won't always be like that… Thank you so much for reviewing and I hope that you will continue to read!

**Dzana333**: I'm so happy to hear that you love my story and it will definitely be continuing! I hope you will keep reading and thank you for your review!

**misty darkness450**: Thank you so much! I work so hard on the flow of the story. In fact, I go over sentences so much sometimes, that it feels like my eyes are bleeding! Thank you for saying that about my writing, I will continue to do my best for you reader! Thank you so much for reviewing!

**aHeartwithWings**: Oh, man, I'm so sorry that you have had to wait so long! Please forgive me! I was working on this chapter for such a long time. Going over it so much whenever I had time, that I think I might actually hate it now myself, as I feel like I could almost rehearse the whole damn thing out loud! At this point I don't even know if it was worth the wait or not, but either way I hope you enjoy the update! I appreciate your patience and you asking me to keep going, as sometimes I need the motivation while struggling! Don't worry the story will continue and I have a lot of exciting prospects for the plot planned out and hopefully it won't take me a million years to update! Also, I'm glad that you're enjoying Iron Gray, as that fic is very important to me as well. It is my baby project. The one that got me back into doing something I love, writing, once again after a long drought, caused by very hard times. It is the story I plan on saving on my profile to show my progress as a writer, which is very important to me personally. Thank you for reading and for reviewing; I promise even if I take forever I won't abandon the story!

**DBZRocks153**: Don't worry I have decided to continue it, but in the meantime, I apologize for the delay and I am happy to hear that you are enjoying the story! Thank you for reviewing!

**Guest Feb 9****th**: Don't fret dear reader! I can read your feedback just fine! It feels fitting to me that Levy would try to deny her sexual feelings for Gajeel at first… As for Gajeel… He definitely cares more about her than just on the sexual level, but right now he's still in the early stages and is too dumb to have figured that out! Right now, he seems to think that once him and Levy have sex, he will be able to forget about her, but he is wrong… So very wrong. She already has a place in his heart and he doesn't even know it yet, but it shows in small ways- like how she exploits certain emotions from him that nobody else has in ages, like guilt, sadness and joy. This is just part of the character development that I want Gajeel to go through during the story and hopefully you will end up liking where it lands him eventually. Meaning the part where he realizes he needs her in his life and will do anything to keep her, even if it means costing him greatly! ;P Anyways I hope you'll keep reading and I hope you will like where the plot is heading as I continue it! Thank you for your feedback!

**Guest Jan 27****th**: Oh thank you so much dear reader, for believing in me! I can only hope that I will continue to improve, either way, I will keep trying! The story will be continuing and I am so happy to learn that the story has captivated you thus far! The tension in this chapter was key and it sounds like I succeeded in getting it across! Thank you so much for your feedback and for your support! You are wonderful! I hope you will keep reading and I am so sorry I made you guys wait!

**TimeOfTheAngels**: I can understand your feelings about alternative universe fics as I think I used to feel that way as well, but now look at me! Writing my own and let me tell you, it is so much fun! Also, I can understand your thoughts on my summary. There is so much I want to say in that tiny damn box and yet I feel like I have no room to get it all out! Anyways I'm sure glad you clicked on it, despite my poor sell on the story! Also, nothing makes me more excited than when people tell me that they notice my references. I feel so honored to have such intelligent and vigilant readers. The Salamander thing will most definitely play a key role in future plot. Thank you so much for letting me know that you enjoy my writing style! You must be a writer yourself too huh? Ones writing style is something they create all their own, as I'm sure you know, but you can definitely learn and adapt from reading other works from great writers. I'm sure you are great yourself and should you ever want feedback on something let me know. I will be honest and constructive, as a fellow writer, it is important that we put ourselves out there, should we want to improve. Anyways just let me know, because in the meantime as I work on my own story I'm not really out looking for things to read, but I'll still do it, should someone ask me. Also for you to say that my story is one of the best stories you have ever read, has me reaching for water. Thank you so much! I try really hard and getting feedback makes me feel like it is definitely worth all the effort I put forth! It is very rewarding to hear that someone appreciates everything you pour into your work! And I most definitely have some good plot devices prepared for this story. so I hope that you will continue to be hooked as you read. Sorry for the lonnnggg wait. Ah, yea… I go over my paragraphs sooooo much, but I'm pretty much convinced there is just no way I'm going to catch all of the errors I make myself. Glad to hear that they aren't too distracting though. I always look forward to hearing from my reviewers and to responding. Don't ever be afraid to talk to me either should you ever feel the need! Thank you so much for all of your awesome feedback dear reader and fellow writer!

**Guest Jan 25th**: You definitely are a reader who understands my position as a writer. Do you write too or are you just a vigilant reader? Either way it's exciting to get a review from someone who seems to understand all of the different possibilities and themes I can include in the story moving forward! Makes me think I can count on you to notice them all, as I write! Anyways I shall be continuing and I'm so very happy to learn that you felt chapter 7 was worth the wait. I can only hope that all the chapters are that way. I will strive for them to be so. Thank you so much your feedback, clever reader. I hope you will keep reading and I apologize for your long wait!

**Kitty-cat-666**: Wow! Thanks so much! I am thrilled to hear that my story is keeping you entertained as you read! It also feels great to hear that my readers have faith in me no matter which fate I end up choosing for the story! I have decided that I will continue it and have been working hard on drawing up the plot. I am very excited to share it with you all and I feel honored that you'd be willing to read on and experience it! Hopefully it will be great fun for both of us, as I will do my best to make it worth your time! And no, thank you for giving me your feedback!

**LumiSusi**: I do enjoy writing flirty Gajeel, not going to lie! ;P Anyways you are the amazing one! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, letting me know that you like my story and appreciate the long chapters! I have awesome reviewers and I hope to keep putting out my best for you guys! I hope you will continue to read!

: I'm glad that you are loving the story and I do plan on keeping it going! As for what will happen to Gajeel and the police… I basically already have that part down and it is going to play out a little differently, then how you suggested, but hopefully you will still like what I've got in store, as it should be pretty exciting I think! Thank you so much for your review, I hope you will keep reading!

**Wayfinderx**: Thank you so much! I am very excited to hear that this fic has become one of your favorites! And it is true that there should be more awesome Gajevy stories out there as they are a truly amazing pair! Please keep reading if you can, because I plan to keep writing and I can't wait to share what I have in store! Thank you so much for taking the time to give me feedback!

**Saknicte**: Do you know how rewarding it is to hear that one of your readers tried to make your already super long chapter last? It's incredible! And the same goes for you saying that, you'd like to 'smash their heads together' as that is what this chapter was about mostly. It makes me feel like I got what I wanted to across and trust me you're not alone in your feelings about the two of them. Hopefully this chapter will have helped with that! I agree with what you said about the Gajevy relationship and I think it would be a crime to not write something, that doesn't include that part of them, as it is one of their more interesting attributes in my opinion, but they have so many others as well! Is it evil that I wanted you to be nervous? Sorry lol… As for a sequel, it wouldn't so much be that, but more of just this story going forward into a much bigger more involved plot. That revolves around Gajeel and what he does and how it affects his potential relationship with Levy and how the two of them can make it work and such... And Levy finding more enjoyment out of life and such… I can understand your worry when I mentioned other ships, but please understand that they would be very minor in comparison to Gajeel and Levy. Like I mean even a lot less than what I had for Lucy and Loke at this point. You are right about Gajeel and Levy not having enough stories revolving around them though. I do plan on carrying on with the story, but I promise you it is really about the two characters I Iove the most as well and I'd be thrilled should you choose to keep reading. But as always it is your choice dear reader, but until then I appreciate all of the great feedback you have given me, thus far and will respect your decision no matter what! Thank you so much for being such a dedicated reader!

**Varentena**: I feel like passing out when you tell me that my story reads like professional work! THANK YOU! That is a compliment of the highest caliber to me; because I hope to one day write an original novel! Also, thank you for your patience, that is something that I feel like I don't even deserve when it takes me sooo long to get a chapter done, but It's because I'm trying to make it as good as I can. Also, I am thrilled to hear that you as the reader have noticed some of the many open ends I have left unanswered should I want to keep going and so I shall! I hope you will keep reading as I have a lot planned, and I am excited to share it all with you! Thank you dear reader, thank you for your awesome review and feedback, I live for it!

**Doflaw-mingoLOVE69**: Awesome! I always feel honored when people tell me that my story is one of their most favorites! You're right though, I don't update often, because I spend a lot of time on each chapter, going over every part I write, over and over again Always changing, revising, trying to perfect it all, between my busy schedule. It is nice to hear that you don't mind the length though since it takes me so long. I figure longer chapters might be the best for now! Thank you so much for the review, I hope you will continue to read and I also hope that my story will continue to be one of your favorites!

**piranha pk**: I am glad that you enjoy the fic! I realize that my chapters are very long, I tend to write a lot, many words and pages… Believe it or not, this is something I've tried to work on, but it is difficult for me. Anyways I can understand some people don't always like such long chapters and some chapters may not end up being so long, but in truth I have no idea really! It's kind of just a matter of how long it takes me to get through a certain scene and sometimes it just ends up taking a lot longer than I ever imagined. I am going to keep the story going and we shall see, but I do hope to someday to write novels, so I'm not sure much will change as far as length goes. Gajevy will definitely be what the story is about and although others may be included they will all take a backseat to the main ship and be minor (meaning less than even the LuLo parts) I am very happy you enjoyed their end conversation as I worked very hard on it! Thank you so much for your brilliant feedback and I hope you will keep writing!

**Miri**: Thank you so much! I am honored to have your respect! I have decided to keep going, as I have a lot of exciting plans and so I will try my best to keep you entertained should you keep reading! As always thank you for your review and I apologize for my long absence.

**Mayvicbot**: I shall always respond to every review if I can! Thank you so much and I hope you are happy to hear that I will be continuing the story. It most definitely will be a lot of work, but I think it will be worth the journey, as it should help me hone in my writing skills greatly! Thank you for the review and for your patience!

**Harley**: Yay! I am so happy to hear that this is one of your favorite stories and so I hope you'll be happy to learn that it will keep going after chapter 7! Thank you for the review!

**Guest Jan 12****th**: Thank you! I'm thrilled to hear that you liked this chapter and love the story so far, I apologize for the long delay, but I hope you are still reading and enjoying! Thanks, you for reviewing!

**BlackThunder1221**: Reviews like this just make my day! Just thought you should know that, thank you so much! I'm so happy that someone found so much enjoyment out of my Gajeel metal eating parallel, joke! I love making tiny references like that, that point back to the show since this is an AU fic without their magic and such. (In fact I did one in this chapter too!) And it's really awesome when a reader points it out to you, that they noticed! I think I may have a girl crush on Levy as well! She is amazing, but I am thrilled to hear that you find my portrayal of her both likable and yet still canon, even though she is somewhat different! I'm sure you yourself are a great writer and should you ever want me to check something out, let me know! I am willing to read other people's stories and give feedback should they request, but in the meantime, I am not really keeping an eye out for stories as I'm too distracted as I work on my own stuff! Also, what really made your feedback shine was that you mentioned the correlation of theme in this chapter to the show, because I'm sure as you know, as a fellow writer, you always wonder if readers are able to catch or notice everything you are trying to covey in a certain scene or narrative. To find out that someone does, just makes you feel like a million bucks! So, THANK YOU, it was meant to be that way and I'm glad someone is letting me know that they see it that way. It makes me feel like I am doing my job right! I will not stop working on the story! I have so much planned, it all just takes time! I hope you will keep reading, because I am very proud to have a reader like you and I'm so sorry about the long wait! Thank you so much for taking the time to give me great feedback!

**kckur**: Oh wow! Thank you for calling me a wonderful writer! You are a wonderful reviewer! As always I appreciate your feedback and I am pleased to hear that this chapter gave you 'the feels' as that was my aim in the end! I apologize for making you wait for forever, but I hope you will still read and enjoy!

**Luana**: And as the reader I really appreciate your feedback, so thanks for reviewing! I'm glad the tension in chapter 6 isn't lost on people, as I worked very hard on trying to convey it in that chapter. And yes, thank you! I do put a lot of time into each chapter, which can be difficult when life is so busy as well. I hate putting out anything short of my best though, as I live to entertain people with a great story! Wow, I don't think anyone has ever called me 'inspiring', think I need to sit down! Thank you, dear reader, I apologize for making you wait, but I hope you will still read and enjoy this next chapter.

**Finny-Kun Goddess**: I will be continuing the story, as for Lucy and Loke. They won't really be a main ship from this point going forward as Gajevy is what the narrative will really be focusing on, but it is possible that they may still have a role in future plot. Let me put it this way, I definitely won't be just cutting them out considering all I've built up for them in the beginning. Not sure if that's what you wanted to hear or not, but I hope you'll keep reading. Thank you for taking the time to review and telling me your opinion.


	8. Breath

**SHOUT OUT****: Ah! this has been driving me up a wall! GO READ CRIMSONWOLFKO'S STORY! Why?! Cause it's amazing! It's called ****Beautiful With You**** and the plot is awesome! LIKE ON THE EDGE OF YOUR SEAT AMAZING! There's gruvia, gajevy, lulo and gruvia kids! REAL family problems and magic!? Seriously she needs more reviews!**

**A/N****: I'm back, but this chapter is not nearly as long as the last few were, (which is kind of a good thing, because that last one really pushed it) I've got a lot of ideas and I imagine the next few chapters will come in a timely manner. This one is really about setting up all the ideas I've got for future plot into motion! I hope you guys will like it! Also at the bottom before my review responses I wrote some more fun facts about Monster, if you wanna read them!**

**I apologize for any errors I may have missed.**

* * *

**Recap: **

"Levy…" He paused. "What is this…?" He questioned. Levy could hear his voice, his image taking on a strange appearance in her head as he had now become a mixture of dream and reality, but she still somehow knew that he was referring to her tattoo.

"It's a fairy." She spoke softly. "Some say… that fairy's have tails." She continued her voice was coming out dreamily as Gajeel's finger slid up what he could now see was the tail. "Nobody knows for sure though… but that's part of the fun of it…" She paused, sighing half heartedly as words escaped her. "It's like an eternal adventure…" She managed to get out weakly, her words lazy as sleep continued to claim her.

Gajeel watched her a moment, staring at the symbol, his hand dropping down as he took in her words with a mixture of curiosity and misunderstanding. He slowly let his head sink down onto the pillow as he began to hear her breath in rhythm, no longer awake. His hand slowly slid over her waist as he pushed himself against her back, engulfing her with his size. His eyes fixated on the white fairy inked over her back until he too became too tired to keep his eyes open.

* * *

**Monster**

**Chapter 8: Breath**

It was early in the morning when a black vehicle with tinted windows came rolling into the warehouse yard, the sound of gravel crunching in it's wake. The sky was a gradient of blues, grays and pinks as the sun had just begun its ascend, the curve of it just barely peeking over the tops of skyscrapers. Its rays were flooding through each space in the backdrop, creating a heavy glare for the driver as he drove his way between rows of buildings.

He glanced up into the rearview mirror as his eyes narrowed on the man he could see in the backseat, the heavy smoke from this man's cigar was stinging the driver's eyes. He was a heavyset, yet stout gentlemen with large almost fish like lips, a very pointed nose and flared nostrils. He had on a pair of brown tinted shades and a bright yellow pin striped suit that made him look over the top. He had one large hand up to his ear as he was on the phone while the other brought the cigar back down from his mouth as he breathed out another large puff of smoke.

This was the driver's boss Banaboster Goodrich, owner of the Twilight Ogre Casino and today he was in a fowl mood. For two reasons, one being that it was so early in the morning and the second being that his right hand man had yet to make an appearance and was now essentially late.

"What do you mean he's probably sleeping?!" Banaboster howled into the phone with great annoyance in his heavy urban accent. "Then wake his ass up!" He shouted next making the driver wince from the loudness of his yells. He pulled the phone away from his ear, just so he could scream right into the speaker. "I had fun last night too, but I'm still here! And I'm also hung over, so that's no excuse!" Banaboster hollered, as he slammed down his cigar in a large ashtray in the middle section of the backseat. He twisted it angrily, his knuckles were white from the death grip he had on his tiny cell phone. A large vein was pulsing in the middle of his forehead, his face reddening out of extreme rage "This is fucking important Vinni! If he doesn't show up, then what the hell was the point of all this!? I don't wanna hear it! Then you find a way to reach him cause I'm tired of being under Jose's thumb! Ya got me!?" He finished before throwing the phone down on the floor of the car out of anger. "Damn it Thibault!" He snapped as his boot came slamming down over the discarded phone below his feet. "Where the fuck are you!?" He cursed his foot turning and stomping over it like a child squishing a bug.

"Sir?" The driver interjected.

"What the hell is it?!" Banaboster raged, his head snapping up.

"There appears to be smoke…" The driver responded as he began to recognize the large white clouds flowing out from behind the upcoming sets of warehouses. The car was still continuing its steady slow path through patches of sunlight now loaded with smoke as they neared their destination.

"What?!" Banaboster gasped. His eyes were widening as his body twisted towards the window, his large hand slapping down on the button that opened it. The window moved down with a buzz, allowing some of the graying puffs to come filtering into the car.

Banaboster's eyes slammed shut, as he brought a hand up to his throat coughing, his hand pulling the button back up, to put a stop to it immediately. The window clasped shut just in time, as the smoke was only growing worst by the second. The driver's vision was becoming deeply impaired as the two of them could hear the sound of sirens.

"What the hell is going on!?"

"Something must be on fire sir." The driver answered as he continued on despite the thickening clouds traveling towards them from one side, between each building.

"Yea, but where is it coming from!?" Banaboster exclaimed, his head swiveling back and forth from window to window as the smoke was becoming a much darker veil around them.

"I'm not sure sir, but I think this is my turn… We're going to be heading right in that direction, so be ready!" The driver warned urgently as he could just make out the edge of one of the warehouse lots and the graveled path of the road. Banaboster rolled over in the backseat as the driver made a sharp left, suddenly realizing the road was right on top of them. He accelerated, his teeth gritting out of nerve as they pushed forward into the black that was now heading right for their front window shield, the sound of sirens was growing much louder. Finally there was a break in the smoke as they pushed forward and out of the large black cloud.

The driver hit the breaks, his eyes widening, the wheels kicking up rocks as they came to a screeching halt. Banaboster hit his head on the driver side seat as he flew forward.

"S-Sir…." The driver stuttered, his voice a mixture of fear and amazement.

"What- What is it?" Banaboster choked out as he rubbed the top of his head, his body shifting back up to look out the front window. His eyes grew ten fold, his jaw dropping as he took in the devastation with horror. His shaking hands began to reach for the handle of the door clumsily as he couldn't look away. His body moving out of pure shock as he stumbled his way out of the car in what should have been the cool damp morning atmosphere of fall.

Banaboster collapsed to his knees amongst the dust. A thick wave of heat was swallowing all of the moisture out of the air around him. The pulsing red flashes of fire trucks were glowing through the fog. Warehouse Thirteen was smiling at him like demon come to life, its structure collapsing as the firefighters doused it with their jets. Banaboster could only watch, his face paling as it and everything inside was completely engulfed in laughing red flames.

* * *

Elfman took another sip of his coffee, the bitter black liquid scolding his gullet on the way down as he glanced up from the paperwork he had been looking over. His large fingers were engulfing the handle of his tiny mug as he pushed the bottom of it back down onto the surface of his humorously sized desk. His wide shoulders alone were nearly the width of the furniture, making him stick out in the room like a large gorilla.

He could feel a deep wave of sleepiness wash over him as he looked around. His large torso began to stretch up as he yawned; his arms were reaching back behind his ashen white head. His chair shifted and creaked some as he turned it; the support piece was bending under the weight of him leaning back.

His dark eyes swiveled over the busy room of the station; other officer's and detectives were roaming around their desks and boards as they went about their day. Phones were ringing; the buzz of conversation was around him as he shifted his gaze towards the large windows that lined the one side of the room. He could see the golden rays of morning filtering their way through the blinds, leaving their pattern to shine over the tiled floor of the department. He let out a breath, glancing down at his phone to read the time.

He was surprised he had yet to hear from Gray; it had been hours since they had gone their separate ways. Hell, their shift was almost over and quite honestly Elfman was exhausted. Neither one of them had anticipated the amount of time it would take for Gray to deal with the other station and their queer leading detective, Ichiya. Elfman felt stuck as he continued to wait for his partner's call to no avail. That was until the sound of heels filled his ears, the clicking approaching from behind.

"Elfman." He heard her deep no nonsense voice say his name. He quickly turned his chair facing the woman before him with an uncertain expression. Fearful of what she might say, he could feel himself swallowing as his eyes made their path up her form.

She was a beautiful woman, this was a given to any person who beheld her. Tall, with long legs and very pronounced curves, even in the dark non-revealing pants suit she was wearing for work attire. She had the top two buttons of her maroon blouse open, allowing her heavy set chest some breath room. Her posture was strong and her stance firm with the confidence she possessed, as she stood with feet apart. The only aspect of her that was more intimidating was her highly critical face. She had a youthful complexion, but her brown eyes contained wisdom well beyond her years as though she was a person who was highly planned out. Her features were alluring; from her well defined, yet feminine nose to the thickness and shape of her exquisite lips, but her most striking attribute was her long silky hair. She had sweeping bangs, while the rest of it cascaded halfway down her back in a deep rich scarlet as her last name suggested, for this was Erza Scarlett, active captain and Elfman's boss. Better known as Titania by her underlings, unbeknownst to her of course, because of her strict and poised demeanor.

Elfman could feel his muscles tightening as she held his nervous stare, her expression was stoic as a moment of silence passed between them. _Uh oh… Wh-What does she want?! Ugh C'mon Elfman! Relax… be a man!_ He was thinking as his eyes scanned back and forth over her calm face. He could feel himself beginning to sweat,_ who the hell am I kidding? She's ten times more manlier than I am! _Was his last thought as he bit down, anticipating what she was possibly going to say. What he wasn't expecting was for her lips to curl into a slight smile as she offered her hand out towards him, which he now noticed was holding a plate.

"There's cake in the break room." Erza spoke, making Elman nearly pass out as all the tension he had just been feeling vanished, leaving him cold. "You should get some." She added in her commanding voice. Elfman closed his eyes as all the air slid out of his body in one relieving breath, before he looked back up at her. She now had the fork end in her mouth, her expression blissful, as she had taken a bite while he wasn't looking. Elfman glanced down at the cake on her plate, it had fluffy white whipped cream frosting with large red strawberries toped over it_. That's her favorite… Wonder who brought it…? Someone trying to get on her good side maybe? _He thought, before he looked back up at Erza's face with a relieved smile.

"Nah, that's okay. You enjoy it though." Elfman responded as Erza continued to chew her cake as if in another world where everything was sunshine and rainbows. She swallowed, her cheeks reddening and her eyes looking starry for a second.

"Okay! Suit yourself." She replied cheerfully as she turned away from him and headed towards her office just a few feet away. Elfman watched her leave, once again sighing as he saw her close the door and take a seat in her desk chair through the windows of the small room.

Erza sat herself down in her swiveled chair, her eyes landing over the papers scattered across her desk as she set her plate, with fork on top, down next to them. She kept her gaze downwards as she instinctively reached for a pair of dark glasses off to one side of her large desk. She put them on, her eyes already skimming over some of the words; her expression was once again serious. Her hand was slowly reaching towards her fork after a few minutes, her eyes staying glued downwards until the phone rang.

Erza paused, her head going up so she could read the name that scrolled across the device's tiny screen. Her eyebrows pushed together in concern as she hesitantly reached for the receiver. She took a moment to let it ring as if perplexed, before suddenly grabbing it and pushing the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" She questioned.

Elman had just turned his chair back towards his computer monitor when the sound of a slamming door made his head perk back up in alarm. He could hear Erza's heels once more, before her voice resounded.

"Elfman? Where's Gray?!" She questioned, her tone full of urgency. Elfman turned back to face her just as she was putting on her coat.

"Ugh..." He began scratching his jaw with his brow mangled. "He hasn't made it back yet. He was filing out a report with the other station." Erza was looking at him, walking near.

"Well come on. Get your coat. I need you to come with me." She ordered, making Elfman immediately jump to his feet as he grabbed the jacket draped over his chair.

"Uh… yea sure, but where we goin?" He asked as he put it on over his shoulders, following her as she began to walk.

"There's been a fire." Erza answered, her voice grave leaving Elfman to worry if it was what he was suspecting upon hearing the word 'fire'.

* * *

Lucy could hear the faint sounds of something pounding, disrupting the flow of her sleep. The constant thudding was only getting louder the more she tried to ignore it. Her eyes squeezing tighter as she desperately tried to get the dream she had been in the midst of back, but it just wasn't happening as it had already shattered upon the realization of reality. Her brow furrowed in question as she finally cracked one eye open, immediately regretting it. The light was hitting her face and she could feel the pain beginning to pulse. She let out a moan as she slowly began to turn her stiff body over in the bed, the thudding now not only on her door, but in her head as well.

"What do youuu wanttt?" She questioned groggily to the noise at the door as if it could somehow answer. She could feel the dryness in her throat, she felt very dehydrated as she lifted her aching body into a sitting position. She blinked with a heavy yawn, her eyes half open as the knocking continued. "I'm coming!" She finally yelled, her hand going up to her head at the loudness of her own voice. "Oww…" She muttered as she closed her eyes for a second. She took a second to regain her wit, as she felt very disoriented, before finally shoving her legs over the side of her bed. Her feet landed on the plush carpeting, her body rising up lazily. She stood for a moment; the room felt like it was turning slowly around her, she blinked a few times, before realizing that she was only wearing her underwear and no top. "Oh…" she spoke, glancing around her room until she finally found a discarded tank top. She bent down and grabbed it, slipping it on as another knock went off. "Coming…!" She spoke again, before shuffling her feet towards the door. "Wonder who the hell this could be…?" She muttered completely annoyed.

For the first time in Lucy's life she was hung over and she didn't very much care for it at all. She had been out drinking before, but never had she consumed to the extent of feeling like this the next day. The events of last night were a bit of blur and coming back to her in pieces as a wave of slight nausea washed over her. Finally she had made it to her door, just as another knock sounded off.

"I'm here!" She snapped at the person behind the door as she began to unlock it. She opened it, her head peaking out from behind the frame as she kept her lower half hidden. "What do you want?!" She raged, expecting to find someone selling something or handing out religion pamphlets. Lucy's expression changed from annoyed to regretful confusion upon seeing who stood before her.

"Oh…?" Being the only word that managed to stumble it's way out of the blonde's mouth.

The girl was around the same age as Lucy with similar height as well. Her skin was very fare and her hair was a short flaxen white that framed her face nicely. Her eyes were large and ovule shaped, their color a deep navy that shined with warmth. These were the eyes and hair of a Strauss as this was Lisanna Strauss, Elfman and Mira's little sister. She had also recently become Natsu's significant other. She was wearing a blue tank top and jeans with a light jacket over her shoulders as she looked over Lucy with sorrowful eyes.

"Lucy... I'm sorry for waking you up." Lisanna uttered, her tone sounding earnest as her eyebrows pushed together in worry. She glanced down quickly and then back up with her mouth falling open like there was something more she needed to say. Her weight was shifting from one foot to the other in discomfort as her hands fiddled together nervously.

"Lisanna…?" Lucy whispered, becoming concerned with how the girl looked. "What's wrong?" Lucy asked as she pushed open her door all the way without thinking, revealing her not decent lower half to the other girl.

"Uh… Lucy?" Lisanna started getting a look, before she glanced away embarrassed. She pointed a finger at the blonds' waist.

"Oh god!" Lucy snapped her eyes bulging as she moved the door back. "I'm so sorry! I forgot! I'll go put on some pants!" Lucy called as Lisanna watched her head disappear behind the door, she could hear her steps moving away.

"It's okay…" Lisanna spoke, truly not bothered by it, as she was more preoccupied with whatever else was on her mind.

"No it's not! I just flashed you!" She heard Lucy yell from somewhere behind the door, before she could hear the girl returning. Lucy returned now dawning a pair of pajama pants as she pushed open the door to look more fully at the other girl. "Forgive me… I'm not exactly myself today." Lucy replied running a hand through her frazzled blond hair. Lisanna cracked a weak smile at the other girl, her eyes still looked worried though as she tried to fight whatever it was that was bothering her.

"I understand… I mean it though… It's okay…" Lisanna replied, her head looking back down as the smile quickly disappeared. Lucy looked over the girl before her with a serious face. Lisanna looked truly distraught, her shoulders were upright and her expression anxious.

"So… What's up? Are… Are you okay?" Lucy questioned timidly. She almost wanted to reach out to the other girl and pull her into a hug, as something was clearly wrong. Lisanna brought her head back up, her eyes narrowing just a little as if she was trying not to cry.

"Have you… Have you seen Natsu?" She choked out the question, her voice almost breathless. Lucy's mouth fell open, her eyes widening greatly out of shock. She pulled a hand up by her heart, her fingers closing tightly.

"What…?! No… I thought… I thought he had been with you lately." Lucy answered. Lisanna shook her head hastily, a deep frown over her lips as she could see the shock all over Lucy's face.

"No… I haven't seen him at all this whole week…" At this Lucy could feel her face paling. It felt like the floor beneath her feet had all, but disappeared as she stared at Lisanna's clearly upset face with her own disbelieving one.

"But… But… How can that be? He?! I?!" The blond began to stutter, not understanding what was happening in the slightest. How could neither one of them know where Natsu was? It just wasn't plausible! The two girls stood there, taking in the silence, worry fueling their imaginations as they both tried to fathom his sudden disappearance from their lives.

That was until the sound of footsteps could be heard. Lucy's eyes widened even more as she realized it was coming from behind her. She watched as Lisanna's face went from worried, to confusion and then to shock. Her pale complexion was tinting pink as her dark blue eyes shifted to the person who had now appeared over Lucy's shoulder, with mouth going open out of clear embarrassment. Lucy turned her trembling head as her own mouth fell open, her large eyes meeting a pair of olive green ones.

Loke smirked confidently at the blond, his white body dripping wet, clad in nothing, but a towel, his thick red hair soaked and mopped over his head. He had one hand holding onto the towel around his waist while the other reached towards the now very red faced girl standing just outside Lucy's door.

"Hello beautiful, and who might you be?" He asked. Not at all put off by his lack of dress, nor the two girls flustered reactions towards him. There was a brief silence as Lucy registered another important detail about the night before that she had completely forgotten about. She could feel her resolve breaking as she rounded on the very attractive and basically naked man who stood next to her.

"What the hell is the matter with you!?" She exclaimed waving her arms at him still in shock, Loke just smiled at Lucy as Lisanna spoke next.

"Oh my! I'm sorry Lucy! I didn't know you had company over!" She managed to get out, mortified by the scene before her. She dipped her head in apology a few times as she began to back away. "I'm so sorry! I'll just be on my way! I didn't mean to… uh… bother you guys!" Lisanna was uttering, her face still red as she had started to turn and walk down the hall quickly.

"No wait!" Lucy yelled after her, her hand going out. "Lisanna!" Lucy tried again, but Lisanna had already disappeared down the stairs, wanting to get as far away from the awkward situation as possible. "No… Damn it." Lucy was cursing as she brought her self back inside her room.

Loke had backed a few steps away from the door as Lucy brought it closed behind her; her expression was one of deep concentration as her sights went downwards. Loke watched her as silence filled the room once again, his head tilting as she paid him no mind. Her eyes were darting back and forth over the floor as she thought about what Lisanna had just revealed to her. Her hand going up and over her mouth as her brow lowered_. I don't understand…_ _If Natsu hasn't been with Lisanna this whole time… Then where could he be?_ She wondered, her heart pounding as her teeth sunk into her lower lip. _Natsu… You're not in any kind of trouble are you?_ She questioned him desperately, her worst fears taking form.

"Lucy…?" Lucy quickly glanced up at the questioning voice of Loke as he regarded her with concern in his eyes. "Is everything okay…?" He asked, truly interested. She looked over his face, her mouth open like she might say something, but she didn't know what. It was a hard question to answer, as she really hadn't any idea if things were okay or not. Her friend may have very well of been missing.

_Friend…? _The word stood out in her mind as another face, other than Natsu's popped into her mind. The events of last night were crashing back into her memory as she suddenly remembered everything. Natsu wasn't the only friend she hadn't heard from.

"Levy!" Lucy snapped, her eyes wide. Loke's eyes also grew at the name.

"Oh yea! Have you heard from her?!" He questioned. Lucy's eyes went back down as it occurred to her, that she hadn't even looked at her phone yet. Hell, she didn't even know what time it was. She had literally just rolled out of bed. "I… I don't know…" Lucy answered standing back up straight, with sights aimed downwards.

"Well… Go look." Loke replied urgently.

"Right!" Lucy exclaimed, wasting no time to walk past him and back into the room as she spotted her phone on the table. She snatched it up quickly looking at the screen, before turning back to Loke with a worried face. "No missed calls." She told him.

"Is that unusual?" Loke questioned, standing up straight as he still held up his towel over the nice defined line of his hips. Lucy noticed the time, but that didn't matter seeing as Levy was normally an early riser. She began to scroll for the girl's number in her phone, bringing it up to her ear as she found it and hit send.

"It is when I asked her to get back to me." Lucy replied as she rested it against her cheek. She began to hear it ringing, her eyes going back up to Loke, her cheeks reddening "Put some clothes on!" She quietly chided at him, making him grin at her as she looked away from him again.

Loke began to do as he was told, grabbing his discarded clothing from last night as Lucy turned her back to him. She could hear the phone ringing, each time Levy didn't answer making her become more and more concerned. She began to picture the big scary man she had seen last night at the club. The one who had, had all the piercings and kept a steady eye over the short girl. Levy had told Lucy his name, but she couldn't remember it, all she could really remember was his terrifying snake like eyes. _Please… Levy… Pick up…_ Lucy was begging as her eyelids fell shut. Then suddenly there was a beeping noise to indicate that the phone had gone to voicemail. _Damn it! _Lucy was cursing in her mind as she began to hear Levy's voice.

_"Hi! You have reached Levy McGarden's phone! Sorry I can't talk right now, but if you leave me your name and number I promise to return your call as soon as possible! Thanks and have a great day!" _Lucy waited anxiously for the second beep to sound off and then she began.

"Hey Levy… I know I'm probably just over reacting… but I'm a little freaked out that I haven't heard from you yet. It's about ten in the morning and I know you're normally up by now… Plus I couldn't help, but notice that your phone is still on, cause it rang like… A lot… Anyways… I know, I know… I worry too much, but could you please call me back as soon as you get this?! Just to ease my mind! I love you and I'll probably be calling you again soon if I don't hear from you! Okay… bye" Lucy finished forlornly. She hung up the phone and stared at it, she was at a complete lost on what to do.

"So…" Loke began, making Lucy turn her head to look over her shoulder at him. He was now wearing the pants and dress shirt from last night, albeit the shirt was a bit more wrinkled than it had been initially. He looked up at her with a serious expression. "This isn't like her is it? Or you for that matter." He asked, the last part coming out more like a statement. Lucy turned her body towards him, letting out a heavy sigh as she let herself plop down onto the edge of her bed, her eyes going downcast as she still held the phone.

"No definitely not." She answered. "Everything that happened last night was pretty much out of the norm for me and Levy." Lucy replied leaning forward some over her legs. She brought an elbow up over her knee so that she could support her head in it. "Guess that's why I'm so worried… Cana did say she went somewhere with someone… But I'm just a having a hard time believing that… It's just so… bizarre." Lucy explained her eyes narrowing on the last word.

"Well you went home with someone… Well… I mean… I guess I took you home, but same animal really." Loke offered with a shrug from his nicely postured shoulders as he stood with his hands shoved in his pockets. Lucy glanced up at him with her chocolate eyes taking him in carefully.

"You're right." She nodded her head, her cheeks reddening as she glanced away. "And… I'm sorry about this morning. I… uh… kind of… forgot you were here…" She mumbled scratching her cheek, refusing to look his way as her eyes rolled around the room. That was until she heard Loke laugh lightly at her; she looked over at him, her eyebrows lowering. "Oh shut up…" She added.

"Didn't you hear me in the shower?" He asked with a smile, once his laughter died. Lucy just shook her head at him.

"No… I guess I was just too preoccupied with the knocking on the door to notice the water running." She answered. "Well that… and my head was pounding…" Lucy replied as she brought a hand up to her forehead. Loke leaned against the wall, his arms folding over his chest.

"Yea… actually that was my next question. How are you feeling?" He asked genuinely concerned.

"Well… I'm not going to lie, Loke. Not so great." She answered dryly.

"So… Do you remember everything…?" He questioned, his voice lowering into a slightly seductive tone as he smirked at her with an eyebrow up. Lucy could feel her skin beginning to burn at the look he sent her; she could feel the soreness and ache in her body as the images began to fog her mind all at once. Her eyes shifted up towards the ceiling her mouth hanging open as she could feel her stomach clenching.

"Uh…" She paused. "Yes…" She answered quietly her eyes shifting back down towards the floor as her skin began to practically glow red. Her arms were hanging loosely in front of her.

Loke watched her with a slight chuckle, taking pleasure out of her shy, yet cute reactions. His eyes were once again traveling over her chest and the cleavage he could see hanging out of her dark loose fitting tank top. He could see a decent amount of skin from the way she was sitting on the bed. His brain was also taking him back to last night as he thought about how she had looked while not wearing anything. He shifted his gaze back up towards her face, a desire to spend more time with her entering his mind.

"Say… what do you have planned for today Lucy?" He asked a hand coming up to his chin. The color in Lucy's face began to fade as she looked back up to him for a moment, reading his expression.

"Well…" She began, her hand coming up as she began to look at it and name fingers. "I've got to start on my paper, study for an exam, work on some extra credit, stop at the store and pick up my lunches for the week and I have to work later this evening… And…" Her eyes looked up, a finger landing on her chin. "Huh… Feels like I'm forgetting something." At this Loke just shook his head and stared at her with a disbelieving expression.

"Man… Sounds like your day is basically packed." He replied, earning a sigh from the blond.

"It always is…" She answered before looking back over at him longingly. "I guess that was why I wanted to be someone else for a night… I just wanted a break… I've always got more than I can handle."

"Well how about this? Do you think you can stomach breakfast?" Loke questioned.

"I think so…? Why, do you wanna go out somewhere?" She questioned him perplexed.

"Well no, actually I was thinking I could just cook something for you here. Do you have eggs?" Loke asked, making Lucy's mouth fall open for a second, before she began to shake her head and hands at him.

"Wait, wait wait… Wait a minute. You want to cook… for me?" Lucy asked pointing to herself. Loke just shrugged his shoulders, not understanding.

"Yea sure, why not? We're not really going to have time to do much else considering the day you've got in front of you, so this is the least I can do." Lucy stared at him for a full solid minute with no words, before she finally nodded her head.

"There are eggs…" She replied softly, her expression becoming deeply saddened. Loke stepped towards her hastily, his hands going out towards her shoulders as he kneeled down before her

"Whoa… Lucy! You okay?! I won't do it, if you don't want me too." He stated as he moved his hands back down to his sides, but Lucy just shook her head at him. She slowly brought her face back up to meet his now much closer one, a weak smile had creped over her lips.

"No… it's not that. I just can't remember the last time someone cooked for me… Not since I left home." She replied thinking about all the servants who had taken care of her like a family and then her late mother. Loke smiled warmly at her beautiful face as he noted the glossiness of her eyes. He set a hand over her shoulder and squeezed it lightly.

"Well trust me…" He spoke softly. "It's no big deal…" He replied, making her lock eyes with him for few seconds, before he finally stood up and made his way over to the kitchen. Lucy watched him go and listened as he began to speak.

"Besides… I do have some of my own stuff to do today actually. Paperwork mostly." His voice filtered out from the kitchen as Lucy slowly began to stand up as well.

"Oh yea…?" She replied.

"Yep…" She heard him say from the kitchen, her brow furrowing as a thought occurred to her.

"Hey ya know what?" Lucy began as she made her way over to him. "You know that I'm in school and stuff, but I don't know what you do." She finished, now standing in the doorway. Her one eyebrow rose up in question as she watched him look around her different covers for the stuff he needed. She pointed to the one just as he caught her eye.

"Oh…" He replied, before bending down to open it. "I work in law. I'm an attorney." He added as he pulled out a large frying pan.

"What?!" Lucy exclaimed as she watched him stand back up.

"Yea…"

"But… but… You're so young!" She answered making Loke turn to her with his charming smile.

"Oh well ya know…" He shrugged. "My family… They were all lawyers too… So… Here I am…" He answered.

Lucy watched him, his words making her think of her own family and how her dad had tried to pressure her into the family business as well. How he had wanted her to not bother with college and just to marry someone for alliance purposes and then work under him for the rest of her life. He had wanted her to take control of the Heartfelia name, with no concern of what she herself had actually wanted to do with her own future.

He hadn't been too happy when he found out that she planned to go to school, but he did slowly begin to accept it. Thinking maybe if she got a business degree it would aid in her running the company successfully. He then tried to help her get into some of the most prestigious business schools he knew of. The problem was, she had already picked out what school she wanted to go to and she had zero interest in business.

No… Lucy's real ambition was to become a writer. To say her father wasn't too happy when he found out, was an under statement. He almost downright disowned Lucy when he discovered her plans to move to Magnolia and attend Makarov's school for a writing degree. For a while he left her alone, too angry to deal with it, after initially cutting her off, but now that she was actually graduating… He had come back with a vengeance, harassing her more than ever. Completely disgusted with the idea of her walking away with a degree from Mavis University in writing.

This had been the main reason why Lucy had so desperately needed a break. Her packed schedule was not a new development. That was something she had been dealing with since her college career had started, what with being immediately forced to completely support herself from day one of leaving home. At this point she was more than equipped to handle her busy life style, but what she couldn't deal with, was her dad breathing down her neck and the disappearance of her best friend.

_Natsu_… He came into her head again… Followed by the face of her other friend. The one she had been leaning on in his absence, who at the moment, was also missing… _Levy… Where are you guys_…? Lucy could only wonder, her mind drifting back to them as she gripped the phone in her hand tightly, all while she began to watch Loke cook her breakfast.

* * *

Levy was drifting somewhere in between the state of being awake and asleep. The warm light of the sun was seeping through her closed eyelids as it shinned through the large window that pervaded over her twin-sized bed. She tried to move in and effort to get comfortable, but found it to be very difficult as if something large was keeping her locked in place. Her arms began to stretch out as her eyes fluttered open; the liquid of sleep was making her vision blurry as she tried to adjust to the sun's rays.

She shifted her head up slowly, but was quickly deterred by the great amount of pain that struck her upon movement. She let out a slight moan as her head plopped back down onto the pillow. She lay there wincing with teeth clamped down as the pain resounded, her hand instinctively reaching up towards her one temple, the source of it all. Her eyes stayed narrowed in confusion as her fingers began to run over the strange bump that had disturbed and scabbed over her skin. Her mind was still recovering from the deep sleep as everything was slowly starting to sink back into memory. She attempted to shift her body once again, feeling the pain of her head among other aches throughout her whole form. Images were coming to her in patches as she struggled to comprehend it all, her first coherent thought being,_ those were some crazy dreams I had_…

And it was with those words that a bleak feeling washed over Levy. Her brain was quickly registering a second thought. The contact of something very warm and alive flushed up against her back; apart of it was draped across the skin of her stomach. Levy could feel her heart clenching just as the muscles of her abdominals did upon realization. She inhaled a sharp breath; her eyes snapping all the way open, as she felt paralyzed.

_Nope_… She thought. Her tiny trembling hand was pushing its way back under the covers as it very cautiously landed over the large hot wrist that had embedded itself into her side. Her fingers gently wrapped around the limb, she could feel his rough skin, her palm sliding back over his forearm with a shudder. The heat was traveling to her cheeks and neck as a wave of sickness overtook her upon feeling the slick cool bumps of his studs. _Wasn't a dream_… She confirmed, her breath catching as she swallowed nervously. The full brunt of her night had completely returned to her as she laid there a prisoner of Gajeel's arms in her own bed.

All of _that_… had actually happened! Her mind was twisting into uncertainty as she could feel herself remembering it all. From being with Lucy to almost getting raped, to watching a man get his face pulverized, to stitching up Gajeel in her home, to then ending the night with sex. Quickly recapping all of the parts she wished she could forget entirely and then the parts she wished never too.

Levy's eyelids crashed back down tightly; her head was really starting to hurt. Gajeel's large body was still pressed up against her back, his breathing was very quiet, but she could feel the steady beat of his chest growing with each exhale. He was practically on top of her, which was necessary considering his size and the size of her bed, but it made it hard for her to do anything. She once again started to blush as she desperately tried to pull herself up, out from under him. Trying her best to ignore his hot bare skin and certain other parts of him that she could feel touching her own naked body.

Finally she was able to get her upper body up enough to twist, even if she was pushed up against the wall that her bed was aligned with. The turning motion made her ache as she once again felt the exhaustion of everything she had been through moving over each and every part of her being. Her eyes were closing again as she braced for the soreness, pausing for a few seconds in hopes that it would quickly fade and it did once she was still. Her eyes opened, her line of sight automatically moving down towards the man who had been sleeping next to her.

Her mouth fell open slightly as she took him in; it was quite possibly the strangest thing Levy had ever laid eyes on. Seeing Gajeel's relaxed face basked in the sunlight that drifted through her window. His expression was so at peace that it gave her the opportunity to really take in the structure of his cheekbones and the overall shape of his jaw. Her eyes easily gliding over the definitive line of his nose as she took in each feature of his face with wonder. She was gaining a small bit of satisfaction as she looked over him freely, with no concern of being caught by his arrogance for once and she found it difficult to look away. He looked so different; nothing like the Gajeel she had met in that alleyway over three years ago or maybe it was just, because she was seeing him in a new light.

Her heart was pounding as her fingers reached up towards her own chest; her face was beginning to flush. Back then she had been too afraid to see him as she did now, her attraction for him was forthcoming. It was only natural considering what had happened between them. Their night spent together, although rough at times, had been very revealing in more than just the literal sense. There had been a whole series of rolling emotions where Levy was concerned, as she finally allowed herself to cope with the fact that she did indeed desire Gajeel, despite her better judgment.

Perhaps she had always been attracted to him, but had been too bog down by her fears to face it? Although she hadn't ever expected this to happen, certain events had provided the precise making for the time to be right. Mutual trust had been earned for both parties and the security gained from that had allowed them to make this leap. Levy having been the one to set it in motion, once she got a true glimpse into the disputed feelings Gajeel harbored.

Levy was breathing out serenely as her mind replayed over some of the events that had taken place right before they had both fallen asleep. Her brain was struggling to wrap around it all, as it seemed unfathomable. She was on a high that she felt like she would never come down from, her stomach bounding from each memory. She took a moment to try and remember how to breathe properly as she kept her eyes glued down to Gajeel's face, before finally closing them. Her eyebrows were coming together as she attempted to force all thoughts of their night together out of her mind, but she found it incredibly difficult to focus on anything else as the images kept invading. Waves of pleasure were moving through her as she relived bits and pieces of it, making her shudder.

_Stop_… The logical part of her brain was interrupting as she bit down on her bottom lip. _You've got to get past it_… Her inner voice was scolding her. _It's over now_… _It's time to move forward with life_… Came the harsh words, reminding her. Speaking an evil truth that she could not deny as she reluctantly came to terms with it. Owning up to the fact that she would be better off locking up every part of that night away. Vaulted somewhere deep inside the recesses of her being, where it could never see the light of day. That way she could once again embrace reality and move on.

She opened her eyes as they landed back over Gajeel's peaceful expression. _Because you can bet he's going to_… She thought as she remembered Gajeel's womanizing ways. _Yes_… she thought finally shifting her gaze off of him. A strange emptiness was filling the pit of her stomach as she thought about this, but she wasn't going to let herself dwell on it. These feelings not being an option in any circumstance that involved Gajeel and so she knew she'd do better by keeping them stifled.

Levy slowly began to shift her body forward carefully towards where Gajeel was laying. She could feel her muscles aching once again with her movement, but she ignored them by biting down on her lip. Her eyes were widening as she tried to inch her way over top of Gajeel's body without waking him in an attempt to get on the other side of the bed, where the floor was. She was holding her breath as her one hand landed on the mattress, digging in on the other side of Gajeel's torso.

_Please don't wake up_… She thought as her eyes shifted back over to his face uneasily while in her compromising position over him. She was still naked after all and the last thing she needed was to see Gajeel's smug smirk glancing up at her as she did this… As if she hadn't already seen it enough the night before. She couldn't help, but shake her head and roll her eyes at it as she blew a strand of blue hair out of her face, before summoning the courage to move again. Her other hand was shakily reaching near him, pressing into the mattress next to her other hand. Now all she just needed to do was get her legs over him. _Yea… I can do this_… She thought confidently, a slight smirk forming over her face as she was now bridged above him. _Now… Just a little more_… She thought as she started to lift her one leg.

Her weight was balancing over him as her one leg started coming up, issue was that her hands were far too close to the edge of the mattress as Gajeel took up entirely too much room on the bed. Her one palm was beginning to slip, making her falter and teeter over Gajeel. Her body nearly falling on top of him, but she managed to push herself more over to one side of the bed so that she would instead roll roughly to the floor with a squeak.

Gajeel cracked open an eye, searching over the wall he was facing as he heard a small thud from something near by. He could swear he also felt something brush past him as he began to blink away his weariness. His eyes were squinting against all the sunlight that was invading his vision. He didn't bother to move for the moment, his sleepiness prevailing over his need to budge.

"Ow…." Levy groaned as she sat up from the floor, rubbing the back of her head with one eye closed. She immediately tensed, her eyes darting back up to the unmoving body of Gajeel as he still laid there, his back facing her. She let out a breath of relief, as he appeared to still be sleeping. She began to get to her feet carefully, a slight chill running over her. She was no longer surrounded by the warmth of her bed, but was still wearing nothing, so she crossed her arms over herself. Goosebumps were forming over her arms and legs as she stepped around the messy floor of her apartment. Her eyes were downcast as she searched for proper footing, making her way towards the dresser for some clothing.

Gajeel could hear the sound of her feet and then the rattling of a dresser drawer. He was still lying there, his eyes blinking consecutively in an effort to stay awake. Finally accepting the only way he would be able to do that is by sitting up. He heaved out a small breath as he carefully began to shift his body, his torso rising up and his hands supporting him as he hunched forward. He was now sitting up on Levy's bed, his lower half still covered by the blanket as his head swiveled around. He paused upon seeing Levy with her back to him.

She had just been pulling a tank top down over her head when Gajeel spotted her, it quickly concealing the sight of her tattoo and naked back as she pulled the tight fabric down the length of her torso. It did nothing to conceal the sight of her round, yet full naked butt from him though, as he couldn't help, but stare at her with his mouth falling open. The hem of her tank top was just reaching her waist, right at the point where her backend was protruding out from her hips. Gajeel could feel his chest tightening and his mouth drying as a great amount of heat spread over his face and neck. There were no words or smug comments, for once in his life he actually managed to stay quiet as he continued to move his eyes over the perfect shape of it.

Levy had just been fiddling with the hem of the piece of clothing she had just slipped on, when she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. She froze as a sinking feeling came over her. She slowly turned her trembling head, only to meet the red irises and snake like pupils of Gajeel as he stared at her with his dumbfounded expression. Gajeel's mouth slammed shut as he swallowed hard, she had caught him and they both knew it upon matching eyes with each other.

"Gajeel!" Came the shriek and with it so did the books as Gajeel suddenly felt a large one hit him in the face. Gajeel's head went back as the cover of a book crashed into his forehead, before sliding down and falling into his lap. His hands went slamming down over himself as he could feel another part of his lower half throbbing from the sight of her and he wanted to be sure it was protected. Levy was moving her body down as she turned towards him, her fingers desperately trying to stretch the fabric of her top down as a means to cover her body. "Don't look at me! You jerk!" She screamed at Gajeel, who was now rubbing his head right where the book had hit him.

"What the hell Levy, I already saw all of it!" He had started to say as he looked back towards her, only to have another book thrown at him. It was almost as if Levy had been lying in wait, with the book just hovering in her hand, over her head. This one hit him dead on, before falling to the floor, making him immediately turn away from her, out of a need to survive her wrath. "OW! OKAY FINE!" Gajeel raged.

Levy was watching him with another book in hand as she had just been grabbing them from the floor. It was up and ready just in case, her teeth were clamped down out of anger, her one eyebrow up. She paused taking in the sight of his back just to be sure he was being honest before lowering her guard. She let the book she was holding drop back to floor as she carefully stood up with eyes still on him just in case. She sneakily made her way back towards her dresser with a steady glare over him as if she didn't trust him. Gajeel had his eyes facing the wall; his teeth were biting down out of frustration, first from seeing her and second from being attacked by her.

"What did ya have to go and do that for?" He questioned her as he could hear the rattle of her dresser opening once again. "It fuckin hurt…" He mumbled, rubbing his head again, still not daring to move otherwise. Levy's eyes were looking to Gajeel's naked back. Her cheeks were still red as she pushed her other leg into a pair of pajama pants, not bothering to put on underwear as she pulled them up to her waist. She looked away from him as she stood back up straight, letting out a small breath with eyes closed.

"Sorry…" She sighed, her eyes opening as she glanced back towards him. "You're safe now…" She told him gently; watching as he cautiously turned his head. His one eye catching her from over his shoulder, before he slowly began to turn his body around completely. Unfortunately the covers were falling away as he made his twisting motion, his legs having swung their way over the edge of the bed. This time revealing the whole spectacle of what was between his legs to Levy as her eyes grew ten fold.

"GAJEEL!" She snapped again, her hands slapping over her eyes as her face turned bright red. "CLOSE YOUR LEGS!" She shrieked out as if mortified by the sight of him. Gajeel's own eyes slowly looked back down over his own body as if he had forgotten.

"Oh… Sorry." He spoke before looking back up at her. She had her large eyes completely hidden by her hands as she stood before him. He couldn't help, but smirk at her, as she acted shy, the sight of it making him laugh. "Ya sure ya don't wanna get another look? Might be your last chance." He questioned arrogantly his one studded brow rising. He kept his eyes on her as he saw her peek through her fingers, before she turned away from him altogether as if completely exasperated.

"Will you please just cover yourself!?" She stammered and with that Gajeel just gently pulled the sheet of the bed back over his legs, concealing himself from the waist down as he sat with his legs still edged over the side of her bed.

"Okay alls good." He told her as her arms and hands whipped back down at her sides. She turned to face him with wide eyes and face still red as he just eyed her calmly from his spot on the bed with a slight smirk. "What's got you bein' all shy today? Don't ya remember last night…?" He questioned.

"Well… Yes… But…" Levy looked away from him, her lips tightening into an awkward expression as if she didn't know what to say.

Her cheeks were still burning as she could feel her stomach flipping and her body quaking from the mere mention of their night together. Of course she remembered last night! Hell, she could still feel the absence, from when he had been inside her, but even so… It wasn't as if the two of them were actually lovers or anything, so she didn't see the point in remaining comfortable with him. They weren't to be familiar with each other, if it wasn't ever going to happen again.

"It was just a one time thing." She stated with a shake of her head as if reconfirming it for herself out loud. Her eyes landed back on him with a perplexed look, her cheeks still holding onto their color.

"Ain't that spose' ta be my line?" Gajeel asked, looking over her as he rubbed the back of his head. "After all… I'm the one who's been with countless women, right? Wasn't that what you said?" He questioned her sarcastically. He had a hand resting over his chin to make it look as if he were pondering the memory with confusion. Levy's eyes landed back on him, her face full of distaste.

"Yea so?!" She countered angrily. "Are you trying to tell me that, that _isn't _the truth then?" She snapped back as she too mimicked Gajeel's pondering gesture now. "Cause… Hmm… Let me see." Her eyes narrowed on him. "I think I can recall someone telling me I was right about that assumption." Gajeel began to laugh at her, making Levy's arms fall back to her sides out of annoyance as she glared at him. "Why the heck are you laughing Gajeel? This isn't funny to me!" She replied clearly frustrated with him. Gajeel's laughter eased as he looked at her with his infamous grin.

"Nah… I know." He stated. "Lighten up shrimp." He added his tone easy as he gave her a once over with his eyes. "You are right…" He spoke, his voice softening with a shrug. "Last night… As amazing as it was, was a one-time thing. " His grin was weakening as his eyes stayed over Levy's face. The anger was fading from her features as he continued. "Not just, because of routine, but also to keep you safe." His stare on her hardened as his expression become far more serious. "We both know that my life ain't any place fer someone like you and I've already pulled you in far deeper than I ever wanted to."

Levy watched as Gajeel's face darkened into a grave look, his grin completely gone now. She couldn't help, but feel a strange sense of sadness fill her as he continued.

"I'll keep my word though. Nothin' that happened last night will come back to you…" He paused, his hand reaching up so that his fingers could touch his own temple, "And then… I'll devote that night to memory, just as I said I would." He uttered the last few words dishearteningly as he finally glanced down and away from her. His hand was dropping with his eyes and just like that, the unspoken agreement they had made between them had finally been spoken.

Levy stood there a hostage of Gajeel's words, her own unreachable. His head was hanging down as if thinking about the things he had just said made him regrettable. A fore warning of something great pitted from deep within Levy, its claws dragging down her back. Her knees were weakening as her feet stayed planted, her complexion paling. She could feel the mounting pressure over her heart, oppressing her, making her want to cry as she took him in with a sorrowful expression. But why, she didn't know. Had he really meant what he said? Her brain was scrambling to reason it out… Did it matter regardless? Her foot was stomping down on all the emotions, snuffing them out, as she knew that it damn well shouldn't.

Levy bit down, her glossy eyes closing with a trembling sigh. She couldn't shake this strange feeling of grief that was overpowering her and so she instead tried to change the subject. Her eyelids lifted, her face etched with empathy as she once again looked over him.

"How is your leg…?" She questioned him softly. Her voice was gentle and hardly audible as she swallowed painfully. Gajeel brought his eyes back up to meet hers, holding her stare for a second, before a tiny smirk graced his lips to ease the mood.

"It's okay…" He replied in an equally soft voice, his tone sounding a bit more cheerful compared to hers. His eyes shifted back down to his leg as his smile grew a little more. His hand rested over top of it and the sheet covering him, before he looked back up at her with a comforting grin. "Still hurts a bit, but it ain't so bad now… Everythin' still intact and such." He finished.

"I still want to take a look at it…" She told him. "After… Well… Everything." She added hesitantly, her eyes averting upwards. "In due time though." She reconfirmed quickly before he could make any smart-ass remark. Levy looked away from him, her body turning to head towards her tiny kitchen. "But for now…" She stepped over to the counter, her tiny frame reaching up as Gajeel watched her. She opened a cover and pulled something out, coffee filters. "Do you want some coffee?" She asked as she turned towards him, her eyes looking insecure. Gajeel stared at her for a moment, his eyes widening.

"Yea…" He answered, running a hand through his large mane once again as he looked away from her awkwardly. "That'd be great actually…" Levy couldn't escape the tiny smile that was creeping over her lips as she looked over him.

"Um…" She began. "This might be a bit easier if you weren't still naked…" She added, looking away from him, her cheeks staining red again as she set to work making the coffee. Gajeel looked back at her, his infamous smirk forming over his face. He leaned back some in the bed, his eyes going over her whole body as she had her back towards him.

"Anyone ever tell ya, yer really bossy?" He asked, earning a glare from over Levy's shoulder. "Gajeel take off yer pants." He mocked her with a shrug, his eyes wandering around the room as he continued. "Now take this off Gajeel… Oh wait no… now puttit back on." He teased, his eyes landing back on her with a defiant gaze and a small playful smirk on his lips. Levy let out an annoyed breath as she turned to face him, her hands leaning back on the counter behind her as she raised a brow at him skeptically.

"Maybe you ought to be bossed around some." She stated coldly, the firmness in her voice making Gajeel's smirk grow into a full fang-revealing grin.

_There it is_… Came his inner voice full of satisfaction as he looked over her strong stance and unmoving stare. This was one of the reasons why he enjoyed Levy so much, she didn't ever put up with any of his bullshit and he found it so damn entertaining. He lived for the back and forth with her; it was half the reason why he could never bring himself to leave her alone. He could feel his excitement growing in multiple ways as images of the night before were scrolling through his brain, no longer were they just fantasies that he had dreamed up of her. The challenge that was her personality making him want her all over again as he couldn't help, but feel like their little game was real and it was his turn to make a move.

He looked her over with his laughing red eyes an evil idea forming in his head as he suddenly stood up. Levy's eyes widened as Gajeel straightened up to his full height. His eyes were still on her as he stood stark naked with nothing, but the sheet he was holding to just barely cover what was between his legs. He watched as Levy winced and turned her head away, flustered by the sight of him.

"Gajeel…!" She gaped, clearly uncomfortable.

It was hard not to be as he stood there taunting her with the solid build of his well-proportioned form. She stole a glance at him cautiously, her eyes moving from his feet up the length of his long legs, over his tan skin. She could see the thickness of his thighs as the blanket only just covered the one part of him with the way he was holding it. Her mouth was drying as she followed the diverging lines of his clean-cut hips and further up his familiar torso. Then to his robust shoulders and wide biceps, the right one dawning the spiraling black Phantom Lord tattoo over it. Her eyes finally glancing away once she couldn't bear to stare at him any longer, with a slight pant. Gajeel just titled his head at Levy's shy reactions.

"Something bothern' you shrimp?" He questioned stepping towards her as his brow lowered. Levy's eyes widened as she heard him take another step, her head snapping back up in his direction as if alarmed.

"Wha-what are you doing?" She questioned as her fingers nervously braced on the counter behind her. Her body was pushing itself back as her face radiated with heat.

Gajeel's stare was hardening, his smirk gone as he came near Levy. He could see how on edge he was making her as she was almost sitting on the damn counter in an effort to stay away from him, without actually going anywhere. The game he had been playing with her was now lost somewhere in his head as his eyes were too busy drinking her in. The memories continued to flash through his mind with each step he made closer still. He could feel the deep seeded desire attacking his insides with a vengeance just as it had before, making him hungrier for her now than he had yet to have ever been. He hadn't thought it was possible to want her anymore than he initially did. The taste he had, had of her was supposed to have cured him of that curse, but instead it seemed to have had the opposite affect as his stare continued to pour over her.

He watched her large timid eyes meet his with fearful bewilderment; his large frame was towering over Levy's like a threat. That monster of his needed to be leashed as he could feel himself throbbing harder at the thought of her, the hold of her innocent and lost expression being the only thing left to keep him grounded.

It took everything in Gajeel's willpower to not reach out and grab Levy, his arms flexing at his sides as he quaked with the capacity of it. She was staring up at him with her mouth agape, her golden eyes wide with confusion. She was panting, her chest rising and falling with her breaths, a hand with curled fingers hovering just over her heart. Her body was still leaning back against the counter out of the alarm of his overbearing presence hanging over her.

Gajeel could feel his own chest heave as he forced himself to breath. His tight muscles easing as he tried to get a grip over everything. His mind felt lost in a fog of insanity for those few brief seconds as he approached her. His thoughts were returning as instinct and sin took a backseat. The lustful and greedy intent fading as he regained control of himself. _What the hell are ya doin'?_ His mind was questioning as his tight fist began to ease, his fingers cramped as they opened slowly.

_This can't happen again… you know this_. His thoughts spoke as he took in her beautiful yet concerned face, her wild azure hair carelessly tumbling around it. He closed his eyes as he breathed out through his nose, easing the tension further. He felt guilty now, not only for what he had just done, but also for making her look at him like that. He didn't feel he deserved her worry; nor could he even comprehend why she possessed it for him. Levy's eyes stayed on him, her brow coming together as she tilted her head.

"G-Gajeel?" She uttered out nervously. He was silent as he stood only about two feet away from her and then finally his eyes opened back on her. His hard brow was softening and a small smirk was appearing over his lips, per usual. Levy's body was easing some off of the counter, as she looked deeply perplexed by his actions and then without warning he turned. Levy stood there dumbfounded as he began to step away from her, his body bending down quickly to pick up a few articles of clothing off the floor.

"Don't worry shrimp… I'm goin… Clothes will be on, like requested." He stated with a hand over his shoulder. He walked over to her bathroom, matching eyes with her briefly as the small smirk still played over his lips. Levy could only stare with mouth open, still completely flabbergasted by his behavior, before he disappeared behind the door.

_W-What the hell was that?!_ She questioned upon hearing the bathroom door slam shut. Her body whipped around so that her hands could grip at the counter tightly, her eyes were staring down out of disbelief as her heart pounded. The tension was high.

* * *

"What… the fuck…?" Gajeel murmured out through haggard breaths as he stood there before the sink in Levy's tiny bathroom. His red eyes were staring back hard into his unmerciful expression through the mirror. He had a death grip over the sides of the counter as he leaned in close to his own reflection, his teeth gritting. "What the fuck!?" He snapped again, his fist was coming down on the counter out of frustration with a pound. His head slumped forward; his eyes were searching over the drain, confusion over his own actions rattling him to the bone.

What the hell had gotten into him in there? It wasn't the first time he had struggled with his restraint around Levy, but the pull this time had been significantly stronger and he couldn't figure out why. Normally he didn't give two shits about a girl after spending the night with her. Why should he? He had gotten what he wanted, but this… This wasn't going away. Not only was it _not _going away, but also his urges for Levy felt stronger than ever.

"Fuck…"

He raised his head up, leaning back as a hand ran over his forehead and through his slick hair. He stood up straight now, his eyes on the ceiling as he tried to calm down. His large hand was going to his neck and scratching it as he puzzled over the situation. What the hell could he do about it? _Nothing_… His mind answered as his eyes snapped back up to his reflection. _Ya just gotta walk away as planned_. He thought stubbornly as he clenched his jaw.

He needed to get out of there and away from her as soon as possible. And so with that thought he bent down and grabbed the discarded clothes he had brought in the bathroom from the floor. First he slipped on his boxer shorts quickly, and then he bent down to pick up his pants next, grabbing his wallet from the one back pocket and a dead phone from the other.

_Shit_… His head cursed as he set the phone down on the counter. _Hope nothin' important came up_, he thought, before rising up the pair of pants in hand so he could put them on. Suddenly there was a small thudding noise as something fell out of one of the front pockets of his pants and hit the ground. Gajeel's eyes darted over to the small object with realization. He had completely forgotten about it.

* * *

Levy had just been watching the last bit of coffee drip into the now half full pot as her mind continued to puzzle over the way Gajeel had acted. She could smell the freshness of it warming the air as her eyes followed the small twirl of steam rising off of it. The way he had approached her with that starved look on his face, she could feel her chest constricting at the thought as Lucy's voice echoed through her mind.  
_"I think he's trying to eat you."_

Levy shook her head at the memory from the club. Her face was practically glowing as she realized the irony of those words. She could feel her breathing stop with a slight gasp as a particular memory of Gajeel came back to her. It was one of him standing before her at the edge of the bed. Catching her eyes as he tossed her underwear aside and began to lower his body to his knees with the smallest hint of a smirk over his lips. A shudder moved over Levy again as she felt like a complete idiot for thinking about it all over again. Her hand was grabbing the handle of the coffee pot as she took it out of the machine to pour some of the hot liquid into an awaiting porcelain mug. She watched as the black liquid spilled into the container, the warmth emanating from it.

The worst thing about all of this was she couldn't even tell Lucy any of what had happened. Nothing about how she had almost been raped, nothing about how Gajeel had saved her, or how he had beat up Thibault, nothing about stitching him up in her home, all of it was just… off limits. It was far too risky to get anyone else involved in it, plus she didn't want to worry the blond anyways. Lucy had enough going on without getting involved in Levy's night of hell, so instead she would just think up some excuse to tell her blond friend when the time came.

She stared at the coffee before her on the counter, her eyebrows lowering. Still though, Levy couldn't help, but feel a bit disappointed by the secret. Mostly, because it meant that she would have to keep the sex a secret too. Not that she had really planned on divulging details about it or anything, but she still wished she could at least share that it had happened with her girlfriends. Lucy had known how badly Levy wanted to hook up with someone and now there was just no safe way to tell the blond that she had actually managed to go through with it. It was a bit of a let down, what with everything her and Lucy had talked about the night before.

Levy sighed as she thought about this regretfully, her mind drifting back to her blond best friend and how she was doing. She was suddenly remembering the guy they had met, Loke and wondering if anything had happened between them. She couldn't even call her to find out, as she still didn't have her phone.

Just as that thought entered Levy's mind the door to the bathroom opened revealing a now fully clothed Gajeel with the exception of his boots and socks. Levy shot him and unsuspecting look as they locked eyes. There was a moment of silence as they both stood there frozen, before Levy's eyes scaled over him.

"Oh… I still wanted to look at your leg." She spoke, noticing his pants. Gajeel shrugged his shoulders at her, before finally walking back into the room.

"Eh… Don't worry bout it." He spoke as Levy glanced down at the coffee mug. Her eyebrows pushed together in worry. _How can I not worry about it?_ She questioned internally, but she decided not to press the subject as Gajeel stepped closer.

"How do you like your coffee?" She asked him as she could feel him approaching; he was standing next to her now. She paused again, unsure of what was happening, afraid to look his way as she could feel his eyes on her. She didn't know if he was doing what he had done earlier.

"Black." He stated calmly as she grabbed the mug and turned towards him avoiding his face. "Levy." He spoke her name, finally earning her doe like eyes.

"Y-yes..?" She questioned with a tilt of her head as she caught his serious stare and held the mug in her small hand.

"I want you to take this." He stated, his hand gesturing towards her. Levy's eyes glanced down at the object he was holding with an outstretched brow. Her mind was freezing up out of shock as she looked over it fearfully, it was a knife. Not just any knife, Thibault's knife. The one that had been lodged into Gajeel's leg, the one that had nearly killed him. Her mouth fell open as her eyes snapped back up to Gajeel's out of disbelief.

"I-I can't take that." She uttered, her shoulders were tensing as she couldn't believe he was asking this of her "Wh-Why would I even want to?!" She exclaimed, her face was turning white as she began to shake her head at him. Gajeel kept his steely stare on her as he could easily read the fear evident in her features.

"For protection." He answered her firmly. His voice pulling her eyes back up to his stern face. "You take it and ya learn how to use it properly… So that way, should ya ever get in ta trouble like ya did last night… You won't be defenseless." He offered, his tone unwavering as if he truly believed what he was saying.

"But… That's Thibault's knife!" Levy exclaimed pointing at it with her free hand. "The one that stabbed you… I… I can't Gajeel. I-"

"Levy…" He interjected. "What did I tell you before?" He shook his head slowly, his eyes never leaving hers. "This is nothin', but a piece of metal. It just happens to be pointy…" He stated. "It has no power over you or me." He confirmed seriously. "Yer fear of it, is self manifested, because ya know what it can do." He shrugged. "Hell… You've seen it first hand, but it couldn't have done any of that without a man behind it… So he's the one ya oughta be fearin'." He finished.

Levy stood there stiffly, her eyes darting back and forth from the knife to his face; she was caught in a state of suspense. She understood what he was saying, but she couldn't stop the distrust she felt every time she laid eyes on the object. Not when she knew of its intent and previous deeds.

"Gajeel…" She replied softly, her eyes pleading.

"It's just a tool Levy… Just…" He shook his head. "Would ya at least consider it?" He questioned as if frustrated. "Fer my peace of mind?" He added glancing back at her with a desperate look in his eye. He really was being serious about this. He didn't want to believe that anything like that could ever happen to her again, but he knew better. The world was a dangerous place, he knew that first hand and learning to fight with something was one of the first steps to surviving it. Levy held his stare her hand finally reaching for the object hesitantly, much to Gajeel's relief. She set her small white hand over his much larger tan one, concealing the knife beneath it.

"Gajeel… Are you sure this is okay? I mean what about evidence and such?" She questioned, her worried eyes looking up at him, before taking her hand back with the knife now in it.

"Don't worry bout that… Nobody is gonna find that thing if you have it… And even if they do, there's no way for them to link it ta Thibault. I was the one who was stabbed with it… So his blood wasn't on it, mine was… Besides I cleaned it…" Gajeel answered as he took the coffee Levy offered him and walked towards her bed.

"Okay…" She answered softly as Gajeel sat back down on the edge of Levy's bed with a groan. He began to sip his coffee as Levy watched him with sympathetic eyes.

"Gajeel…?" She questioned.

"What is it shrimp?" He asked between sips, the mood between them had eased considerably.

"I need to get ready for work…" She began looking off, her eyes landing on the clock. "Well… I at least need to shower…" She started.

"Sounds like a good time… I'll join ya." He replied with a smirk, making Levy huff. He got a small bit of joy out of watching her become frazzled.

"No you won't!" She snapped. "Stitches remember?"

"Oh… right." Gajeel answered as he scratched his head.

"But speaking of that, will you please let me check them when I get done?" She asked. "We really do need to keep an eye on them. I can't have them reopening as that will put you at great risk for infection and-"

"Alright!" Gajeel barked. "I get it!" He huffed. "It's fine, whatever, just go do yer thing!" He threw an arm at her, Levy couldn't help, but smile amused by his annoyance as she set the knife he had handed her down on the dresser.

"Good patient." She replied cheerfully as Gajeel set his mug down on the table and folded his arms over his chest.

"Yea… yea… Whatever." He grumbled as Levy started to head towards the bathroom with a victorious smile over her face.

"Come to think of it… I'm gonna have to leave a little earlier than normal." Levy said a finger going over her chin as she spoke her thoughts out loud. "Since I can't call Jet to come pick me up… What with not having my phone." Gajeel looked up at her, confusion coming over him as his arms unfolded

"Yer phone? Why? What the hell happened to it?" He asked, catching Levy right before she was about to step into the bathroom. She paused, looking up at him.

"Oh… Well… I told you, remember?" She asked, making Gajeel shake his head at her.

"I left it in the club bathroom Gajeel... I told you that when we got out into the parking lot remember…?" Her hands went to her hips as her eyes drifted upwards, continuing before he could answer. "Well… I guess you were a little preoccupied to be fair…" She spoke, glancing back down at him. "But, yea… I dropped it when Thibault went after me and I didn't have time to grab it after we rushed out of there." She explained, waving it off like it was no big deal. "Guess I'll just have to stop by there sometime and see if anyone found it…" She added absent mindedly, before disappearing behind the bathroom door.

Gajeel sat there on the bed, his face paling as he listened to the door slam shut, followed by the noise of the faucet turning and the water running. He felt numb with realization as it invaded him like a cold wind, making it hard to breath. His eyes were large ovules as he stared at the messy floor of Levy's apartment trying to wrap his head around the true impact of Levy's words.

_I left it in the club bathroom Gajeel... _

_No_… Came his inner voice as his mind was beginning to panic. _The club doesn't have yer phone now Levy_… Gajeel could feel his heart icing over as he inhaled a sharp breath, a cold sweat had formed over him, as he suddenly felt trapped. _The fuckin cops do_…

* * *

**And that my friends, is not good… Not when Gajeel has promised Levy repeatedly that he'd keep her out of everything! What did you guys think of this chapter? I know it was a lot shorter than the last few, but I hope that's okay. I ended it here, because it was fitting. I also really don't want my chapters to be ridiculous length wise like that last one was! Give me your feedback, be constructive with criticism so I can learn and grow from it!**

**Anyways… Thank you all so much for your support! I work very hard at my writing and story planning! Everything I do is for a reason! You guys leave me awesome reviews and I am just so happy you're out there reading! I live to entertain you as nothing makes me happier!**

* * *

**More Random Facts/hints About Monster:**

-Characters you can expect to see that you haven't: Juvia, Natsu, Pantherlily, Mirajane, The Element Four, Jose, Makarov, Wendy, Jellal, Porlyusica.

-Which characters will be important? Gajeel and Levy obviously. Natsu, Juvia and Lucy will all play major rolls in the plot.

-So I've been hinting about Gajeel and Levy's magic some more in these recent chapters. In chapter 7 I had Gajeel say, "The only 'words' I'll be eating is yours." This was a nod to the Tenrou Island part of the anime/manga when he eats the IRON Levy gives him! There were few other references too, like Levy thinking Gajeel is made of something stronger, AKA something like iron in reference to his tolerance for pain.

-When writing Elfman, I went out of my way to say the word 'man' as much as possible for his dialog in chapter 7.

-For chapters 4 and 5, from the part where Gajeel chases Thibault onto the dance floor and he runs into Levy, to the part where Thibault almost rapes her in the bathroom and also the skirmish in the parking lot that leads up to Gajeel beating Thibault's face in- All of this was greatly inspired by the song, 'Had Enough' by Breaking Bejamin. If you listen to it, it sinks up with those parts both musically and lyrically. Even with the part about Gajeel wanting to hold back in front of Levy, but not being able to, because of who he is and what he witnessed.

-When writing Chapter 7, I made Gajeel forceful during parts of the love scene with Levy, just because he is indeed the Monster and I was trying to portray that. But even so… He still cares about Levy and he wouldn't truly hurt her. There were a lot of things I tried to convey during that love scene and that was part of the reason why it went on so long. It was very important development for both characters in multiple aspects!

-Gajeel is self-loathing character in Monster; despite his arrogance he really doesn't like himself. He thinks he is a bad person and that is why he puts Levy on a pedestal, because to him she in the ultimate good in the world. To the point where he sees her as saintly and he knows he will never match up to her. She is his piece of heaven, that he is outside looking in on, but this is also why he sees her as a bit naïve. He seems to think that she isn't aware of the true ugliness in the world, because of her caring and forgiving nature. So he often worries she will get herself into trouble by being too trusting. After all she does socialize with him. This is also why I have him imply that he is 'looking out' for her at times. Like her living on the ground floor and the knife situation in this chapter… And ya know what… He might not be wrong about that.

\- Gajeel's honesty with Levy will continue to play a roll in this story and will end up being pretty significant. The day he lies to her is the day we should all be very worried, because something is going to need to be very seriously wrong.

That's all I can think up for now; hope you enjoyed these if you read them!

* * *

**Responses to my Reviewers****:**

**BlackThunder1221: **The beginning of your review had me laughing! Yes I really am sorry for the long wait! Writing is hard! Which you probably know, seeing as you do it too! I've been stuck and struggling with this chapter for months. I put a lot of pressure on myself over it, because the whole story built up to it. Not only that, but I don't read a lot smut and I sure as hell never wrote it before! It does suck to write; it is very repetitive, what with the words and such… I mean damn! How many different ways can I say someone feels this or that and still make it sound different and tasteful? I was very happy to hear that you enjoyed the foreplay and such, and I would agree with what you said about the end. My problem was that I kind of wrote myself into a corner, because the scene was already so damn long! It ended up being 46 pages long, which was 28,753 words! I mean FUCK! Who writes that much in a single chapter!? *raises hand… Only me, I swear… My friend was telling me that the ending seemed quick, but that, that was okay, because it was already so long. So then I battled with myself on whether I should take some stuff out and my conclusion was… NO! I already worked my ass off on the damn thing and everything I had thus far so I wasn't going to take a damn thing out! Anyways I probably would have tried to elaborate more on things and the actual act if hadn't been so long... My friend said… shoot for 45 pages, but keep it under 50… Don't you dare go over 50… And knowing me it would have been very easy to do. That's why I go to her, because she knows me and my writing so well. Anyways we'll see what happens the next time I do it eh? Cause I'm sure there will be more smut in this story- just won't be anything like this first time… Which might be good, because I can't have it being this long again! I'm sure your writing is great, if you ever want me to check something out let me know as I am willing to support other writers and I like reading. I'm just not actively reading right now while working on my own stuff. Thank you so much for letting me know that you love my portrayal of the characters and such, I work really hard on mapping everything out in my mind to the point where I feel like a crazy person! Also Fairy Tail speaks to me for the same reason! I have a group of friends that I have known since high school (graduated college already) we refer to ourselves as the Runnin Crew. Fairy Tail spoke to me, because it reminded me of us and you should definitely get the tattoo if you like them! I personally don't have one, but if I did, I would get Levy's for sure! Just my thought! Well hey this is long! Thanks for reading as always! I appreciate your feedback greatly! Happy writing!

**Piranha pk: ** Ha yea I apologize for the length. Hopefully this chapter was much easier to get through as far as that goes! I'm glad that you found Levy and Gajeel's behaviors realistic! Oh and thank you for saying that you loved the part where Gajeel got upset over what happened to Levy, because I tried really hard to make that part meaningful. And yes, he has changed a great deal! There's no way he's going to be able to just walk away from her after all of this, for many reasons! His feelings for her are already there, he's just a bit of a dummy and hasn't quite grasped it yet! Thank you so much for your feedback and for reading as always! It was nice to hear from you again!

**Littlestme: **It makes me laugh, because I know that this story is very long so far and so yes, I could imagine it would take few days to read! I am happy to hear you were not deterred by the length though and that you are enjoying it! I put a lot of effort forth in my story writing and planning. This is part of the reason why it can take me so long to update at times, but I try to pour everything I can into it. It is nice to know people appreciate the character development as I put a lot of energy into that as well! Thank you so for saying my writing is 'a breath of fresh air' ! I really would like to write a real novel some day so you saying all this stuff means the world to me! I will continue to work hard and improve my writing and story telling... And I am very happy you found chapter 7 realistic as that is more what I aim for in my writing… Most of the time at least! Thanks so much for your awesome feedback and for reading!

**Saknicte: **It is nice to hear from you! I was worried about my absence deterring some of my original readers so it is nice to see some of you guys are still out there! I am happy to hear you liked the smut and yes I did make it a bit rough, just, because I wanted to play in the theme of Gajeel being the Monster. I have a lot of plans for the story, but fear not dear reader, because Gajeel is going to be too preoccupied with Levy to be seeing other girls! (I honestly don't think I could bear to write that again) I just had him say that, because it is another blunt truth. Levy has been the one girl he has sought after so he couldn't like someone else more than he likes her. Thank you so much for reviewing, I hope you'll continue to read and enjoy!

**Mushee-chan: **Thanks so much for your review! I hope writing is going well for you! I was very happy to hear that you enjoyed my chapter as I worked very hard on it! Thank for your continued support, I look forward to reading whatever you have next as well!

**AyaEisen: **Wow thanks! It brings me comfort to know that people liked the smut scenes and found them to be appropriate to the story! And thank you so much for telling me that you find this story to be well written. I work very hard on my craft and I go over and toil over things for hours at a time! As always I value your opinion dear reader and I appreciate you telling me it through review! Thank you so much and I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint!

**Katyhyna: **Once again thank you so much for your support! Your review made my whole day! It means the world to me to know there are people who find that much entertainment out of what I do, because it is something I really want to pursue. Thank you ten times over for your review of the last chapter, valued reader and I hope you will like the next one just as much!

**Shizuka23: **This was the kind of response I was hoping to get once I finally updated this damn story with that long ass chapter! Anyways I was super excited to hear from you and very pleased to see you were still reading! Even more excited to see you enjoyed this chapter as I really struggled with it, but the hard work and effort was worth it! Thank you so much for your continued feedback, it is always a pleasure! I hope you will keep reading and enjoying!

**Mechanical-Rose-Sama: **Ha thanks I'm glad you found it steamy! This was my first attempt at something like this, but there may be more in the future! Anyways I'm glad you're enjoying Monster, here is more! I hope you get to read and enjoy it, thanks for your feedback kind reader!

**Pen: **That's awesome! I'm thrilled to hear this story has become one of your favorites! I work very hard on it and yes I enjoy being detailed and trying to convey emotions. It is a lot of fun for me personally to see what I am capable of creating just through words alone. This also plays a large roll in the character development, that being normally being the main focus of my stories. I'm happy to hear you found this chapter to beautiful, I try really hard to keep things tasteful. Also it is nice to hear that some people don't mind the length! Thank you so much for your lovely feedback reader, I shall keep writing and I hope you will keep reading and enjoying!


	9. Roar

**SHOUT OUT****: **Hey please check out these awesome stories that I am currently reading! Why?! Because they are all of my favorites list and it's not often I stop writing to take a reading break! So trust me, they are good and the writers could use some solid feedback to know how they are doing!

**Beautiful With You** – by **Crimsonwolfko**

**Fairy Tale Twist** – by **BlackThunder1221**

**Temptations of a Natural Woman** – by **Muchee-chan**

* * *

**A/N****: Hey! Happy New Years Guys! I busted my butt trying to get this chapter out for you all this weekend, taking advantage of the holiday that gave me an extra day off work! Christmas was just too crazy busy. It went on for four days after it was over, due to scattered family, but it sure was nice seeing them all! I got Iron Gray updated in time for its 2-year anniversary though, so that was exciting! Also at the end of it I wrote a little personal story about myself and how I got into writing, my struggles with it and also how I got into Fairy Tail and Gajevy… All of that jazz! And… I'm including it at the end of this chapter as well, below the review responses! You don't have to read it, but I hope some of you will, especially if you have ever dealt with hardships in your life! **

**ONE OTHER NOTE: Before people bug me about it, I did not have Juvia speak in 3****rd**** person. Why? Because I watch the English dub of the anime and she doesn't speak like that… Weird I know… Two, because she is an attorney and that wouldn't be right. I know some people won't agree, but… ****shrug, sorry.**

**Now please… read on friends and huzzah to a wonderful new year!**

**I apologize for any errors I may have missed.**

* * *

**Recap: **

"Oh… Well… I told you remember?" She asked, making Gajeel shake his head at her.

"I left it in the club bathroom Gajeel... I told you that when we got out into the parking lot remember…?" Her hands went to her hips as her eyes drifted upwards, continuing before he could answer. "Well… I guess you were a little preoccupied to be fair…" She spoke, glancing back down at him. "But, yea… I dropped it when Thibault went after me and didn't have time to grab it after we rushed out of there." She explained, waving it off like it was no big deal. "Guess I'll just have to stop by there sometime and see if anyone found it…" She added absent mindedly, before disappearing behind the bathroom door.

Gajeel sat there on the bed, his face paling as he listened to the door slam shut, followed by the noise of the faucet turning and the water running. He felt numb with realization as it invaded him like a cold wind, making it hard to breath. His eyes were large ovules as he stared at the messy floor of Levy's apartment trying to wrap his head around the true impact of Levy's words.

_I left it in the club bathroom Gajeel... _

_No_… Came his own inner voice as his mind was beginning to panic. _The club doesn't have your phone now Levy_… Gajeel could feel his heart icing over as he inhaled a sharp breath, a cold sweat had formed over him, as he suddenly felt trapped. _The fuckin cops do_…

* * *

**Monster**

**Chapter 9: Roar**

Gajeel was hobbling down the street away from Levy's apartment building as fast as his wounded leg would allow him too. The sun was nearing its highest point in the cerulean sky; blotchy white clouds were occasionally passing over the large body, blocking out its warm glow. Gajeel could feel the cool air filtering in and out of his lungs as he gritted his teeth, withholding a pant. The pain of carrying his own large weight was straining the still fresh stitches as he could feel the contraction of his skin and muscles with each vigorous step he made.

He could hear Levy's voice in the back of his mind, scolding him for not taking care while injured, but he didn't have time to be worried about it, when this was all in an effort to protect her. If he didn't act fast than he wouldn't be able to keep the promise he had made to her. The one about keeping her out of every bit of trouble they had landed themselves in the night before.

_I know I fuckin' saw one on this street… But where!? Fuck!_ His mind was cursing while still in a state of perpetual panic. His red eyes were darting back and forth along the sidewalks searching as he retraced the steps him and Levy had taken the night prior. The cold air of fall was stinging at his skin, as he had no jacket on. He had left his coat hanging over his bike and his bike was still at the club. All he had over his torso was the same short-sleeved shirt he had been wearing that night. The tight fabric of the sleeve just managing to cover the black spiraling symbol tattooed over his right bicep. His head was shifting to and fro as he passed by several more buildings with a heavy groan. His eyes slammed shut for a moment as he bit back the pain of moving, he was desperate and completely frustrated.

Upon hearing Levy's revelation about her phone, Gajeel had quickly been able to deduce what had happened to it. It wasn't difficult for him as he was accustomed to these types of scenarios and was normally two steps ahead as he often needed to be. His line of work didn't allow for such mistakes otherwise, but he hadn't counted on Levy's involvement making things so complicated. It wasn't her fault of course. If anything Gajeel was still blaming himself, as he truly believed Thibault wouldn't have even targeted Levy if it hadn't been for his noticeable interest in her.

Gajeel's eyes were opening as the guilt and regret lingered inside of him, resonating like a sickness in the pit of his stomach. He _hated _what he had done to her. How he dragged her through hell and back just, because he hadn't been able to stay away from her. And he especially _hated_ how he was once again rushing in to save her from his own misgivings for a second time in less than twenty-four hours.

How the hell had he let any of this happen? He could feel his heart clenching as he inhaled a deep breath his body pushing forward desperately. After Levy had disappeared into the bathroom to shower, it had only taken Gajeel about a minute to let everything sink in, before he was jumping into action. He had thrown on his boots and disappeared out the door without looking back. His body a bundle anxiety as his brain racked itself with any plausible solution that was within his reach. He had no means of contacting anyone what with his cell being dead. He also had no transportation and he needed to get that damn phone back immediately. He knew the police had it in their possession by now.

Gajeel's mind stayed focused on the facts in order to give him clarity so he could think properly. Levy had first heard the sirens _during_ his brutal assault on Thibault so he knew that couldn't be the reason why they had initially shown up at the club. The blood in the bathroom was the more likely reason as it had been far too messy for people to ignore, what with Thibault's blood coating the wall and Levy's pooling on the floor. The police would have had to come to investigate the scene and then they would have taken blood samples for DNA testing purposes once there. That would also have been when they would have found Levy's discarded phone and confiscated it as potential evidence for whatever the hell had happened in the bathroom. Then lastly they would have ended the night by discovering and scraping up what was left of Thiabult off of the parking lot concrete.

Gajeel knew the routine well, he had to in order to cover his own hide, but he hadn't ever counted on covering someone else's_._ The whole lot of it was just a giant mess. The only bright side being that at least Levy's blood wouldn't be recognized, as he was sure she hadn't ever been arrested before. They wouldn't have her DNA on file to match it with anything. That mattered little though considering they would be able to link Thibault to the bathroom through his blood, right where they had found her phone.

That phone was the one damming piece of evidence that linked Levy to everything. Once the police got inside of it, they would know exactly where to go for questioning about the battery charges on Thibualt. And once the police knew about Levy's involvement… It would only be a matter of time before others would find out as well, much more dangerous people. These people being the real reason why Gajeel was beginning to sweat. Forcing himself forward with all of his power despite the god-awful pain that was antagonizing him with each step.

A chill moved through him as he thought about what would happen, it made it difficult for him to swallow the cold air. He couldn't let it get to that point. Nobody could know why he had really taken out Thibault, because if they did she would be the one to pay. She would become leverage against him.

_Why din't you tell me sooner Levy?!_ Gajeel shook his head furiously at the thought; knowing deep down none of this was her fault, but his mind was grasping at straws. _If I had known… I woulda went back in there and grabbed it damn it! I wouldn't have let ya take me home with you_…

His mind was once again flashing with memories of their night together, shining like a globe of warmth among the dark bitter cold world that was his own. He could feel that darkness hanging over him, threatening to conceal that golden glow, snuff it out like wind blowing out a single match. A very critical question was taking shape in his mind. Had it been worth it? Had it been worth risking her safety, her life, everything she was just so he could fulfill his sadistic craving of her?

His stomach was turning with the sickness once again as he felt like he might need to stop jogging just so he could throw up. The shame was burning his insides into silky black ash, as he already knew the answer to that question. His history with her was speaking all of the truths that he wished he could deny.

Gajeel was a selfish and possessive man, and if given the opportunity he knew he would take Levy up again in a matter of seconds. His will to resist his inner most desires was weak as he normally relied on instinct in most aspects of his life anyways. And his pull to Levy was far too strong, as she had tainted him with her angelic vitality long ago. His being with her had only made it that much worst to the point where Gajeel couldn't even lie to himself about it anymore. The ugliness of his own self-serving nature made him hate himself that much more and he knew that was just one on a list of many why he'd never deserve her.

Gajeel had stopped to catch his breath as he was on the verge of retching, partially due to the pain and partially due to his train of thought. He bent over his knees some, his wide eyes staring at the cement of the sidewalk as a cold drop of sweat dripped off of his forehead, hitting the stone below him. His throat was dry; his body cold and yet the sweat continued to drip as he was on the verge of hyperventilating. He brought his clammy head back up, a hand settling over his abdominals to ease the wrenching pain in his gut. That was when he spotted it, what he had been looking for. It was a phone booth across the street.

_There…_! His thoughts exclaimed as he B-lined his way over to it with stomping feet. He finally reached it, grabbing at the sides as he scrambled his way in. His large quivering hand reached back for the wallet in his back pocket. He opened it to pull out two coins and then a small worn piece of paper with a number hand written on it in pen.

_Needs to be an outside line anyways_… He thought as his eyes looked over the phone number. His fingers were pushing the coins into the slot, before he lifted the receiver up to his face and dialed the number written down. The phone only rang once before a man's voice answered.

"_What is it?_" Gajeel wasted no time to get the words out, his voice coming out firm.

"We need to meet… NOW." He demanded panting. He waited as the man on the other end paused for nearly a full minute, before answering.

"_Okay…" _The man replied, finally accepting Gajeel's demand_ "Where?_" The voice questioned, getting straight to the point.

"I'll come there. I need you ta look up the number fer a cab service I can call…" Gajeel told him as he picked up a pen that was chained to the phone booth. He leaned his small paper up to the side window of the booth and got ready to write.

"_Just tell me where you are and I'll send one…_" The voice replied urgently as if trying to get off the line.

"No!" Gajeel growled. "Gimme a damn number!" He ordered, his tone unforgiving. He could hear the man sighing reluctantly on the other end, but he could also hear the clicking of keys.

Gajeel didn't care that he was being difficult. He had made sure to make note of Levy's address upon exiting her building. It was just down the street a ways and he wasn't going to tell anyone else other than the driver where it was. _Not takin' anymore chances_… He thought as the man began to read off a phone number for him to write down.

* * *

Levy was pushing a hand over her forehead and through her sopping wet hair as she attempted to rinse the last of the soap out. Her head angled up as she closed her eyes, the water was falling over her face and streaming down in paths across her skin. Her nose breathed in the steam, allowing her to reach a place of serenity as it warmed her from the inside. There was a tingling coming from the wound on her head, but she was able to ignore it while in the midst of her relaxed state. The heat and privacy was granting her mind a freedom she wouldn't normally allow herself, due to her usual logical mindset.

Her hand was sliding down, her fingers sweeping along her own hairline beside her ear, before they moved towards the center of her neck. The tips paused there over her own throat as her eyelids lifted lazily. She opened them halfway as she subconsciously pursed her lips; the ghost of sensation was pressed up against her skin. Gajeel's thumb digging deep against the spot her fingertips rested now, cutting off her voice as his teeth sunk into her flesh.

Levy's head angled to one side, her eyes narrowing as her fingers brushed down to the place he had bitten her. She could feel it in her skin, the disturbance his fangs had left; causing a slight shudder as she relived the pain she had endured during that moment. She closed her eyes once again, her head shifting down as her chest heaved.

She had been trapped in a series of recollections about each thing Gajeel had inflicted on her that night since the moment she had stepped foot in the shower. The vulnerability and fulfillment of his every touch was scaling over her naked body just as easily as each drop of water was. Waves of emotion were triggering memories and physical reactions from within her as she relived them. They brought her a certain satisfaction that she wouldn't normally indulge in, but it was freeing for once to not be above that which everyone else had.

Levy wanted to just be human and to feel as such. She had been walking around like an empty shell for the past two years. A fake smile carved on her face as she went about her day-by-day, working hard to achieve her dream of becoming a doctor with no rhyme or a reason to the loneliness that consumed her. Waiting for something to cave, that being either her hope or her sense of purpose.

Levy opened her eyes, her gaze settled on the water as it hit the floor of the shower around her feet, flowing towards the drain. Gajeel had given that to her, he had filled her with life again even if she had gone through hell to reach it. She was beginning to see why it might have all been worth it. Her arm was lifting up towards her sternum, her hand resting between her breasts as the water droplets slid off of her. She had no lingering regret about being with him despite the darkness she knew he possessed.

No, if anything she was longing for his touch again as she continued to relive the residual affects of his intent. The way he had stalked towards her naked, his stare pervading over hers, his expression resembling that of animal ready to strike. She could read the meaning as easily as the text of her favorite book. He had come at her right then, ready for another round, a continuation of their night together.

Levy knew that now as sure as she knew her name, but it had been so shocking at the time. She hadn't known what to do and she had responded with nothing, but panic. Her body at a complete stand still as she waited for him to do something. She hadn't been expecting him to make any kind of move after the way he had voiced their agreement about it only being the one time.

Levy shook her head at the memory regretfully; the hand over her chest was gliding over her heart instead. The rhythm of its beat was increasing as she once again felt the phantom touch of Gajeel's caress. His hands moving over her body, his hot mouth pressing against her skin. She could have had more time with him if she had only seized that moment, before he pulled away.

Levy's eyes were closing again, her cheeks beginning to burn as the idea took shape in her head in the form of new images and sensations. His large body was behind her own as if he had just slipped inside the shower unheard. His hand was settling over the soft wet flesh of her stomach as she felt his nakedness flush against her backend. The water was running over both of them as Gajeel ran his hand up and down over her torso, the stiffness of his length was pressing into her, making her melt into his size as she took a shallow breath.

"_Levy_…" She heard him say her name like a low growl. She couldn't breath well enough to speak back, which was fine, because he would have cut her off with the swiftness of his next move. His other hand was catching her under the chin and pushing her head back violently so that she was forced to angle it back and look up towards him. Her wet hair was falling against his abdominals as her face now looked up into his. The heat of his breath was drawing near as he brought his mouth down to push over hers. Levy's form was stiffening with the anticipation of his kiss, so breathless and stimulated by it that she couldn't even move. That was when she heard his voice again. "_Open yer eyes._" He demanded and it was just as she did that, that it was all over.

Gajeel was gone and she was alone, her eyelashes soaking with the water of the shower that was raining over her face. Her body in the position of fantasy, her face angled up as she let out a staggered breath, the left over feeling was still sitting on high in her stomach. Leaving her both deeply disturbed and turned on by it, so much so that her head snapped down. Her hand slapped against the facet of the shower, turning off the running water with such great force, frustrated by her own musings.

Levy flung open the curtain of the shower eyeing the door to the bathroom with a raised eyebrow. While it was true that her and Gajeel's night was over, that didn't mean that they couldn't be together physically for the remaining time they had left with each other. Once Gajeel left, then that would be the opportune time for it to truly be over, but until then… The wheels in Levy's mind were turning, making her act as she reasoned it all out. Why couldn't they take pleasure in each other once more?

Levy was grabbing her towel off the rack and wrapping it over her dripping wet body, her eyes going back to the door. She tied it around herself as images of herself taking it off before Gajeel played through her mind. She was suddenly feeling very brave, her body still fevered with the motivation of her fantasy and her memories of him. She reached for the door to the bathroom, gripping the knob and opening it slowly. She hesitated before stepping out, her nerves starting to interfere, but the pit inside of her was far too desperate to relive him, so she couldn't stop.

"Gajeel…?" She began to speak softly, one hand gripping at her towel as she made her presence known to the small room that was her apartment.

Levy paused, her feet frozen as she began to look around the tiny room. All of the pent up sexual tension she had just been feeling was deflating from her small form through a series of chills. Her wet skin was riddled with bumps as the coolness of the clear air inside that room swept over her. Gajeel was nowhere to be found, his boots gone as well.

Levy's mouth fell open the air stuck like a thick paste, before she finally choked out an exasperated breath. Her eyes were darting around in disbelief, was he truly gone?

_But… he…_ Her mind was stuttering as she tried to wrap her head around it. _He told me I could look at his stitches again_… She thought, the dread of realization was hitting her like a slap in the face, the sting resounding as Levy's pulse continued to beat frantically.

He really had left. The only sign she could find of him having even been there was his abandoned cup of coffee. Which he had hardly drank, almost as if he had put it down as soon as she had started her shower. Levy swallowed hard finally managing to pant out a few more breaths. After everything that had happened, Gajeel had really done this to her. He had disappeared, leaving her behind with not a trace just like all of the others, all of his conquests.

Levy's eyes moved down to the floor in shame, suddenly feeling like the biggest idiot in the world. Why was she acting surprised? Hadn't she seen this coming? She must have been stupid not to… Her mind was hearing all of the words he had said to her the night before. It all just seemed so fabricated now, almost as if she had made the whole thing up, just like the fantasy.

_Why the hell did I let myself believe you Gajeel_…? She wondered. _I must be a fool to think you wouldn't do this to me… Especially when I know you as well as I do…_ Levy was shaking her head at all the miserable thoughts, before she looked back toward the ceiling with a roll of her eyes. She let out a heavy sigh.

"Levy… You knew this was coming…" She replied sadly. It was true that it had crossed her mind that he might ditch her, as she knew it was very much in the realm of possibilities for someone like Gajeel. But still… For whatever reason she hadn't expected it like this, she had at least thought she'd get to say goodbye to him.

"I guess… I just thought… He'd at least keep his word about letting me check his leg…" She mumbled, closing her eyes as she felt the worry of infection wash over her for the umpteenth time. _Please be careful Gajeel… Wherever you are_… She opened her eyes; her innermost thoughts were beginning to scold her for such a line of thinking.

_Stop… Stop worrying over him Levy… You idiot... He's a jerk! Even if he did save you… _Levy tilted her head; guilt and confusion making her bring a hand up to her stomach. She hadn't any idea what to think of Gajeel now and the inner turmoil of it was making her sick. Levy shook her head, hopelessness settling in as she brought a hand up to the pulsing cut on her temple._ You've got other things to worry about… You've got to find a way to work today_…

"Right…" She answered her own thoughts out loud, as a way to bring her strength. Her sights were coming back up, that was when something caught the corner of her eye. _Wait_…

Levy's head snapped over in the direction of her desk and there on the surface laid Gajeel's black brass knuckles, completely forgotten about. Levy's eyes narrowed on them, confusion and fear gripping at her as she stared at the objects unsure of what them still being there could possibly mean.

* * *

Gajeel was stepping out of the cab, his sights settling over the old white-bricked building that was the police station. His brow lowered as he slammed the car door shut behind him. He staggered out onto the curve; his robust arms were clenching on either side of his large frame as he eyed the station intently.

It was just a building away, located on the busy street corner of downtown, on the southern side of Magnolia. People were walking around, wearing light jackets and carrying shopping bags as they moved about their day. There was a restaurant across the street with large bay windows full of people enjoying Sunday lunch. Gajeel stood among them completely stationary as he contemplated his next move. A visual thorn when pitted against the average citizens of Magnolia, his glowering and heavily pierced face not meant for the light of the sun.

"…Gajeel…." A hissing reached his ears, making his eyes narrow as his head shifted from side to side in search for the owner of the voice. That was when he spotted a figure he recognized standing just to his left in a narrow alleyway.

The man was of average height and build with wide pectorals. His most noticeable feature was his unique two-toned hair; the majority of it was a rich black, but there was also a large section of it that was polar white. It was pulled back into an almost samurai like ponytail with the exception of his sweeping bangs. The structure of his face was well balanced; youthful cheeks with a sharp protruding chin. His skin was pale and his eyes so dark that they looked black. He was wearing black slacks with a white dress shirt tucked into them; the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. He was also dawning a tie around his neck and a shoulder holster armed with two guns and a shiny badge pinned to the belt of his pants.

He stood there matching eyes with Gajeel, before glancing around uneasily to make sure nobody was watching them. He made a small hand gesture, before disappearing further into the alleyway. Gajeel shook his head with a roll of his eyes, before striding forward as best as his bad leg would let him. He slid into the alleyway finally stopping before the person who had summoned him there. Gajeel's back was facing the wall of one of the building's as he turned to face the man who was shooting him an impatient glare, Gajeel's own face falling into a disgusted scowl.

"Couldn't ya find a better spot Totomaru? This place reeks!" Gajeel choked out. His nose was scrunching up at the stench of a dumpster that sat beside them, he shook his head with a gag. Totamaru's eyebrows shot up at this, his eyes widening in disbelief.

"Are you kidding me Gajeel?! Hell no!" Totomaru snapped back. "We shouldn't be meeting at all, so just hurry up and tell me what you want, because I have heard nothing about receiving a call from you …" His words were drifting as he couldn't help, but notice how Gajeel was shifting his weight from one foot to the other in discomfort, his teeth biting down as he seethed in pain. That was when he saw the patch of dry blood in the fabric of Gajeel's pants. "Hey… What the hell happened to your leg?" He asked, his eyes staying glued to the spot of blood. Gajeel clenched his jaw, his head whipping up violently at the man before him with a look of warning.

"Nothin'! Just answer my questions!" Gajeel growled. His words were so rapid that Totomaru just looked up at him bewildered by it. "Is there a case involving the Celestial Night Club!? Shoulda been a battery charge, an attempted murder on a man…"

"Uh…" Totomaru began, feeling put on the spot.

"Think damn it!" Gajeel raged, his patience nonexistent.

"Wait yea! That was Ichiya's new case!" Gajeel's eyes widened, a small bit of relief was fueling him at this news as he then closed them. _At least I'm in the right place… _He breathed out a bit._ It's a start… _He was thinking, "Wait a second… Why are you asking? Were you involved in that?" Totomaru asked interrupting Gajeel from his thoughts with a raised eyebrow.

"Doesn't matter!" Gajeel answered back as he opened his eyes. "I need you ta get a piece of evidence fer me! A cell phone that was found at the club, you understand?!" Gajeel demanded, his voice full of urgency.

"What?! No! How the hell am I supposed to do that?!" Totomaru questioned back.

"Yer in there! I don't care how! Just fuckin do it Totomaru!" Gajeel demanded his stare hardening as he clenched a fist. "What the fuck is the point of havin' you in there otherwise!?" Gajeel added, his anger spiraling into a whirlwind of spite as he spat each word like rapid fire. Totomaru's hands were whipping to his sides out of frustration at Gajeel's irrational request.

"I can't Gajeel! I don't know what fucking world you live in, but I can't just take other detective's case evidence!" Totomaru shouted back. "Besides what the hell do you need it for?! What did you do?!" Totomaru barraged as he threw an accusing finger in Gajeel's direction "Obviously Jose doesn't know about this! I would have heard if he did!" Totomaru added, his hand dropping. "I can only imagine how angry he will be when he finds out whatever the hell you're up to!" Totomaru stopped, his head going back as he took Gajeel in with a gloating expression. "Imagine his disappointment! His number two keeping secrets from him!" Totomaru couldn't help, but smirk. "How the mighty have fallen…" He added quietly as he leaned forward, earning him a look of death.

There was no time to react as Gajeel's hand came reaching forward, like lightning. His fingers tensing around the front of Totomaru's dress shirt as he yanked the smaller man forward, towards him so that there faces nearly touched, eyes deadlocked. Gajeel's fangs were jutting out as he seethed, the beast unleashed.

"So brave behind your threats…" His words were low and icy as he watched Totomaru's eyes widen. Then without warning Gajeel was shoving Totomaru's back against the dumpster, knocking the wind out of him as his hand still gripped at the fabric of his supposed comrade's dress shirt. "You are goin' to do what I say damn it!" Totomaru groaned as Gajeel pushed on him further "Or am I gonna have ta fuckin kill you Totomaru?!" Gajeel roared, his eyes blazing. _You will help me, you fuck head or you will know fear_…

* * *

Gray had just made his way out of the sister station of Magnolia, his work with the odd detective Ichiya finally over, leaving him with nothing to show for it, but a pounding headache. His dark eyes were still adjusting to the bright light of afternoon after having been inside for hours listening to Ichiya's suave voice and watching a whole series of his strange poses.

_Man doesn't that guy ever let up…?_ He thought with a scowl as he walked down the street away from the bustle that surrounded the station. _It's a wonder they get anything done over there_. He couldn't help, but think as he realized how much time had gone by, his brain drifting back to his partner Elfman, whom he had kept waiting.

_What a waste of time…_ Gray's mind added with a shake of his head and a sorrowful sigh. He had really been hoping to get some meaningful experience, especially considering Ichiya's status, but that just hadn't been the case. If anything the whole thing had just been a big distraction keeping him from his real work. At this rate how would he ever get promoted?

Just as this thought entered Gray's mind a loud crashing sound invaded his ears, followed by shouts. Gray's eyes widened as he was very near the source, it sounded like it was echoing just a few feet ahead.

Gray sprinted forward, his head turning back and forth in search as he gritted his teeth. _Where… Where are you?! _His hands lowered instinctively over the gun at his side as he ran forward, before finally hearing another shout. The words were clearly a threat as he heard someone say the word 'kill'.

Gray stopped as realization hit him, the alleyway! He had just passed it, and he could still hear the echoes resonating. He tuned back swiftly his back pressing up against the corner of one of the buildings, his ears alert and then he heard voices. One was menacing and the other was drenched in fear, he pulled out his gun, holding it up and ready. Gray didn't wait to hear what they were actually saying, his body moving around the corner quickly, his arms going out with gun in front. His eyes widened as he hesitated to speak.

One of the men he saw was a face he recognized from the station he had just been inside and the other was a large scary looking figure he had never seen before. The larger one clearly had the officer on the ropes, Gray's hands tightened around his gun. His teeth biting down as fear gripped him, he… He might need to shoot this man. It looked as if he was assaulting the officer, but problem was… Gray swallowed, his eyes wide, he wasn't sure he could actually do it.

"DON'T MOVE!" He finally shouted finding his voice behind all the fear. Both figures paused, not having been aware that they were being watched. Totomaru and Gajeel's eyes widened at the third voice in the alleyway, both caught off guard. Neither one knowing what to do for the moment.

"PUT THE OFFICER DOWN!" Gray managed to get out between breaths; he could feel his heart beating right out of his chest. "OR I'LL SHOOT!" He threatened. Gajeel was sitting there in disbelief at his luck. He was dead for sure; there was no reason why this officer shouldn't shoot him, being caught like this. Attacking another cop and yet, the shots didn't ring.

Totomaru's head shifted so he could get a better look at the man that had his gun aimed at Gajeel's back. His thoughts finally clearing after getting over the fact that he had been spotted with Gajeel. He was feeling some slight relief, so long as the young officer didn't know what was going on, the situation still seemed redeemable in his eyes.

"Don't shoot!" Totomaru shouted. He could see Gray's fear as he held the gun tightly. He could tell Gray had never shot anyone before, just from the look of terror in his eyes, let alone killed anyone. _We might just be able to get out of this…_ "Not if you can't keep your hands steady!" Totomaru added, genuinely not wanting to be shot.

_My… my hands… They're…_ Gray's thoughts were speaking as his arms stayed locked in place, his eyes were darting down as they widened in disbelief. His hands were trembling! He hadn't even realized it until the other officer pointed it out. _But… How?! No! This can't be! How can I be this scared?! I'm finally seeing some real action and I- I can't handle it?! _Gray's thoughts were screaming.

Gajeel had taken that opportunity to turn his head around and look at Gray as the young officer battled with himself internally. His hands were slowly letting go of the fabric on Totomaru's shirt, his arms moving up and away from him, his palms and fingers opening.

"I'm lettin' go!" Gajeel yelled back finally gaining Gray's attention back. Gray watched, his eyes narrowing and his hands tensing as he tried to gain control over his own body that was portraying him. Gajeel was slowly moving his hands up behind his head; they rested against his mane. "Don't shoot!" Gajeel shouted.

Totomaru waited until Gajeel's hands were behind his head, before he jumped into action. Gray tensed as he watched Totomaru straighten up and step around Gajeel without a moment's hesitation. His hands whipping up and grabbing Gajeel's one arm down, both arms locking from his shoulder, down to around Gajeel's waist like a seatbelt. His tight grip allowing him to pull Gajeel's larger body down, twisting him with the other arm so that he was forced face first onto the cement. Totomaru then held the large man there, his own body pressed over the top of Gajeel's back. He had Gajeel's one arm twisted behind his back as well, before he glanced up at Gray.

"Got cuffs!?" Totomaru questioned hastily. Gray stood there shaking his head out of amazement and then irritation out of his own uselessness. He put his gun away, before reaching down and grabbing the cuffs off his belt and running forward.

Gajeel sat there underneath Totomaru glaring and seething in pain, forced to just sit there and take it as the stitches in his leg burned. They were cuffing his wrist together and then forcing him up on his knees. He groaned heavily as they forced him the rest of the way up. The movement being far too painful as he got to his feet with both officers pulling at his elbows. Totomaru started to push Gajeel forward, but Gray's voice stopped him.

"Wait, we've got to search him." Gray spoke as he came forward. Totomaru rolled his eyes at this once Gray wasn't looking at him. The other officer was beginning the pat down. _Great we are screwed… Damn rookies playing by the rules… _Totomaru cringed in worry. He knew Gajeel would have his knuckles on him as if they weren't already in enough trouble. He wasn't sure how exactly he would get Gajeel out of this, but he knew he was going to have to find a way even if he wasn't fond of him.

Gajeel could feel himself swallowing as he closed his eyes regretfully. He was going to be arrested. Not only that, but once they found his weapons, they would have even more charges to rack up against him. Would they be able to connect him to Thibault? How the hell would he be able to do anything for Levy behind bars? He couldn't even help himself out of trouble! Everything was falling far out of Gajeel's control and he was internally panicking over the whole situation that was until he heard the other officer speak.

"He's clean." Gray chimed, making Gajeel's eyes open wide in shock. The memory was hitting him like the force of a blunt object; he hadn't grabbed them! He had been in such a frenzy to get Levy's phone back that he had left his brass knuckles right there on her desk without a second thought. Never in his life had he ever done anything like that! Leaving unarmed, his own evidence out for just anyone to find… In the worst of places no doubt, in _Levy's_ apartment. He was supposed to be keeping her out of all of this and he was doing horribly! He couldn't understand why either. Normally he was so level headed, but ever since last night he had been letting anger drive him recklessly forward and it was costing him dearly. Not just him, but maybe her as well!

Gajeel was closing his eyes again, his head going up as the air slid out of his throat. He didn't know if leaving the brass knuckles behind was a curse or a blessing as he was now being arrested, so not having an illegal weapon was probably good, but leaving them with Levy was awful. _So much for no more mistakes_… His thoughts were interrupted as he realized the officer was addressing him.

"What happened to your leg? There is dry blood." Gajeel's eyes deadlocked to the dark cool ones of the young officer. "Are you injured?" Gray asked, but Gajeel kept his lips sealed, his silence earning a sigh from Totomaru.

"Just read him his rights kid, he isn't gonna talk." Gray shifted his gaze to Totomaru who was holding onto Gajeel's arm. He turned away from the two rattling off the words he knew so well, his mind elsewhere as he said them.

_This might be a real case, assaulting an officer, the blood…_ _Who is this guy_? Gray wondered as he glanced down and stepped forward. He could hear Totomaru forcing Gajeel to walk behind him. His eyes were looking over his own hand, _but what does it even matter if I can't keep my cool? _His thoughts questioned as he closed his hand into a tight fist, his head lifting up towards the patch of sky he could see between buildings. _I'm sorry… I promise I'll be better… I won't let you down… Ur…_

* * *

Levy was scurrying forward, the wind whisking through her blue hair, her cheeks reddening against the cold as she rounded the street corner. She inhaled sharply and quickly pivoted her foot to avoid running into a man who was walking by, his coat just brushing past her. He didn't bother to stop moving, but managed to shoot her a glare from over his shoulder.

"Sorry…" She muttered quietly after nearly being trampled, a pant escaping her lips. The sky had become overcast as the afternoon played out and it was beginning to drizzle. The air was cold, but not cold enough for the light precipitation to become snow.

Levy bit down, her eyebrows lowering and her forehead crinkling with worry. _I think I'm running late…_ She thought as the location finally came into view, 8-Island, the restaurant she worked at. There really was no way for Levy to know the time, seeing as she didn't own a watch or have her phone.

She was moving into a jog, her apron and waitressing book tucked securely under her one arm. The air was chilling her legs as she trotted; the uniform she was dawning was an orange dress, the skirt only just reaching a few inches down her thighs. The stockings were tall over her legs, but their thin fabric did little to protect her from the elements. Her loose hair was bouncing with the movement of her steps. The headband that matched her uniform was clutched tightly between her fingers, inside the warmth of her coat pocket as she reached the door. She brought both arms up against it, struggling with all of her weight to push it open with her tiny frame.

Finally she stumbled her way in, the heat and smell of food greeting her upon entry. She caught her balance, standing upright and glancing around the lobby of the restaurant unsuspectingly. She could hear the buzz of conversation from visiting patrons, but luckily nobody seemed to have noticed her clumsy entrance in the dim lighted room. Levy let out a sigh, her eyes going downcast as she gathered her bearings, prepared for a potential lashing from Mr. Yajima incase she was late.

"Levy…?" Came a familiar voice. Levy glanced up; there at the top of the small set of stairs, just past the lobby stood two people she knew well.

Both of them were wearing the customary black and white dress attire, which was the male uniform for waiters who worked under Mr. Yajima. One had pale skin, while the other had a much darker complexion. The paler of the two was built very skinny, while the darker one was rather round and fat, the skinner one having been the person to speak Levy's name. He was a carrot top, his hair tied up into a short spiky ponytail that resembled a little palm tree. His name was Sarusuke, but everyone knew him as Jet as that was the nickname that had followed him throughout high school and beyond. The other fatter person, was Droy, his hair was a black stem that stood up like a little plant, its drooping bud hanging over his head.

Jet and Droy had known Levy for years, meeting her shortly after her parent's deaths in a tragic car accident. These events causing Levy to move in with the grandparents on her mother's side, as her father hadn't had many living relatives left. Their house had been on the same street as Jet and Droy's. The two boys were best friends and attending elementary school together when Levy showed up.

Levy had been pretty lonely during this time, despite the nurturing love of her grandparents. She was only eight years old and so she devoted herself to reading all the time to keep her mind occupied. Jet and Droy most definitely noticed her and finally one day at school they finally approached her. From that day forth they became inseparable, both boys following Levy everywhere, filling her with joy as she had greatly needed their company. As they grew, this didn't change, Levy seemingly taking charge as both boys fell for her adorable charms, working wherever she did. Picking the same college as her once she had her heart set on Mavis University. The school Makarov had formed, an old friend of her late grandfather's.

Jet and Droy had been there for her through the passing of both of Levy's grandparents and had now even ended up working at the same restaurant as her. They were always there for her when she needed them and she appreciated them deeply for this reason, but her feelings for them had never gone anything past friendship. She had always viewed them more like brothers than anything, despite knowing that they both were infatuated with her, sometimes causing them to bicker and fight like children.

"Hey…" She replied softly, glancing down in shame as guilt consumed her. She had basically been ignoring them all week. She had been so upset by their actions from the previous weekend and the bit of chaos it had caused her afterwards. It all seemed rather petty now after everything else she had just gone through… She couldn't help, but feel bad for being angry with them about it now. She looked back up at them as they dawned her with deeply concerned faces. "Guys… I'm sorry…" She began. "For being mad… I'm over it." Both boys were on Levy, before the words had hardly left her mouth, surrounding her with wide eyes as they looked over her fearfully.

"Don't worry about that! What are you even doing here?! And what the heck happened to you?!" Droy interjected before she could even say anything else.

Levy matched wide eyes with him, all of her worries coming forth as she thought about last night. He couldn't know about any of what had happened, could he?! Why was he looking at her like he did…? She was staring at them completely tongue-tied, her complexion paling. How could she possibly explain it, when she couldn't even comprehend it all herself?

"Levy?!" Droy questioned. Both of their faces were leaned in close to hers in wait for her reply. "What happened?" He asked again, more calmly his hand gesturing towards her face. Levy watched them completely perplexed and full of shock, her eyes gliding over to Jet as his hand was coming up to settle over his own temple.

"Your head Levy!" Jet added, his hand landing on the spot of her wound on his own head. "You're bleeding! Or… You were!" Levy mirrored Jet as he said this, her eyes still locked to his, her fingers gliding over the scabbed skin absent-mindedly.

She hadn't covered it…? She had meant to, she had meant to put some kind of bandage over the large cut, but had somehow managed to forget while in her flustered hurry to get ready. She hadn't wanted to walk around town with it exposed, for all the world to see how awful it looked.

"It's…" She began, not knowing what to say now that they had seen it. "I…" She tried again, words failing her. "Fell." She got out forlornly. Her eyes and hand dropped down at the poor excuse, causing both Jet and Droy to exchange exasperated expressions to one another, before they turned back towards her.

"How….?! How the heck did you manage that?!" Jet questioned.

"Yea… and we tried to call you today! Many times! You never answered!" Droy spat.

"Yea we didn't know if you were still just mad… Or if you needed a ride today… But we were pretty worried that we didn't hear back from you at all on a work day!" Jet continued as Levy stayed quiet, her eyes still downcast, refusing to look back up at them. They both paused, waiting for her to reply in suspense once more.

"I lost it…" Was all she managed, making Jet slap a hand to his forehead and Droy's mouth to fall open.

"Well… are you okay?!" Droy asked, looking over her as Levy glanced back up at him.

"I made it here didn't I?" She answered lightly, trying to stay level headed. "I mean… I'm just a little late that's all…" She added. She was trying to summon the courage needed to ease their worries.

"Late?" Jet replied, his eyebrow arching as Levy looked to him in confusion.

"Yea… Well I thought… Maybe…" She choked out.

"Uh… You're not late Levy." Droy answered as he scratched his chubby cheek.

"What…? But isn't it past four?" Levy asked.

"Um… No…" Jet replied tentatively, folding his arms as he eyed her completely perplexed. "It's only 2 o'clock Levy... Droy and I were working doubles today and we were supposed to come get you on our break… And besides you don't work at four… You weren't supposed to come on until five tonight… " His response made Levy's eyes widen. She shifted her stare back down, her head hanging in misery.

_I… I must be losing it_… She couldn't help, but think as she let out a heaving breath. Okay, so maybe she couldn't keep it together as much as she had tied, she was stillfalling apart. It couldn't really be helped considering her crazy circumstances and she really had been doing all right, up until the point Gajeel had walked out on her. His disappearance being the thing to really throw her for a loop as getting ready and traveling were hardly memorable to her after he had left.

Gajeel had been the one thing keeping her calm throughout the whole venture, because she hadn't felt so alone while in his presence. His constant assurance and confidence in such situations being very much needed along with the distraction he provided, but after he was gone… She was left with nothing to keep her head from swelling with it all, leaving her in a state of haze. His sudden absence fueling the last bit of air needed to cause her blimp of a head to burst.

Levy shook herself out of such thoughts, knowing she shouldn't dwell on it and she really was trying not too, but she felt like a complete and utter mess at the moment. She looked up to her two oldest friends, who were both eyeing her carefully as if unsure of what she would say next. Her mouth opened to speak, but she couldn't think at all, no words forming.

"Levy?" Droy started. "You really don't look so good right now… Are you feeling okay?" He asked.

"What was I? Was I supposed to…?" She stuttered. Her hand going up to her forehead as she tried to pull words from her normally loaded vocabulary. Jet stood up straight as he watched her struggle.

"Uh… Okay." Jet began, with finality in his voice. "Uh… Droy, go speak with Mr. Yajima. Tell him Levy isn't feeling good so she won't be coming in tonight… And that I need to take my break now… Cause I'm going to drive her home. Cover my last two tables… They're just about done anyways. One should be asking for the check any minute now. " Jet ordered, making Droy nod at him.

"Right! Okay!" He cheered. "Take care of Levy, that's most important!" He added a hand on his best friend's shoulder. Jet nodded at him in response before Droy ran off. Levy watched Droy disappear with a mesmerized stare, her eyes meeting Jet's black ones as his gaze hardened on her.

"I don't know what's going on with you Levy, but you are definitely not okay… You can't work like this." He scolded, his eyebrows lowering. Levy's stare faltered, as she knew he was absolutely right. She didn't know what she was thinking anymore, she needed time to sort things out and luckily he was a good enough friend to see that when she couldn't. "Wait here… I'm going to go clock out and get my coat and keys… Then we're out of here." He ordered, turning away to go do as he said.

"Thank you Jet…" Levy murmured, as Jet strode away. He hadn't bothered her anymore for the moment, but she could tell from the look in his eye that it wasn't over. He was definitely going to be asking her far more in the car, but the issue was that she couldn't tell him anything… Even as much as she wanted to… _I'm sorry_… Levy's thoughts apologized to Jet's retreating back; tears that didn't shed were stinging at her eyes. _It'll be okay… It isn't the first time you've kept secrets from them_… Her thoughts reminded her, but somehow that didn't bring her any comfort as she thought about each time she had met Gajeel and kept his existence in her life, nonexistent.

* * *

A woman was standing before the Pegasus Blue Police station, an intense yet calm stare unmatched by any other, pervading over the building with her large cobalt eyes. Her face was a mask, flawlessly white and devoid of emotion while partially hidden in the cover of a pink parasol as the light rain fell around her. Her features were elegant and almost doll like in nature. Her hair was a soft blue that hung down like waves, curling back up like the tide and framing her face perfectly.

She was wearing a tall navy, winter hat and a long winter-like dress coat, with long sleeves and beige fur at the ends of them. She was dawning a small navy shall that also had beige fur at its hem. It hung over her shoulders and reached up, concealing most of her neck. Perhaps her strangest item though, was the small white cloth she had hanging from her shall. It was a little ball with a face stitched into it. It's overall appearance resembling that of a tiny handmade ghost.

This was Juvia Lockser, a woman of supposed great misfortune as it was said she had been abandoned by everyone, but the rain, before Jose came into her life. What many didn't know though, was that Gajeel was the only reason Jose had even found her and so that was why she was there. To fulfill her roll and help out her friend who had landed himself into some major trouble.

She walked onward, her movements serene as she glided like water through the doors of the station. She closed her umbrella upon entering, shaking the drops of rain off, before stashing it away in the side pocket of the bag she had draped over her one shoulder. She made her way through security politely; her heightened gaze carrying over the room taking in it's every detail quietly.

She was keeping her eyes peeled for any sign of Totomaru, him being the one she wished to speak to. He had been the one to call and summon her there on Gajeel's behalf, but he was nowhere in sight. Finally a large window came into view, Gajeel was sitting at a table on the other side of it. His arms folded, as he looked very impatient. The room he was in was empty and very plain as it was used for interrogation.

Juvia stepped up before the glass; Gajeel was looking upwards, his sights set on the ceiling. His foot was tapping as he sat there in wait with knees apart, seemingly antsy. She knew he couldn't see her, as it was a one-way mirror. She could hear footsteps approaching, so she turned away from the window.

"Hello…" She spoke, addressing the man before her. "My name is Juvia Lockser… I am the legal advisor for Mr. Redfox…" Her words drifted seamlessly, her voice wrought with distance.

"Really… Should have known since he wasn't talking…" Gray replied, mumbling the last part as he scratched the back of his head. His hand dropped down as he eyed her suspiciously. "But… He hasn't even made a call yet…" Gray added, his voice darkening out of uncertainty.

"You must be the arresting officer…" Juvia responded calmly. "I insist you let me speak to my client in private…" She demanded, though her words were dreamy, they still held a certain edge to them as well. Gray's face pulled into a deep scowl. The threatening demeanor she possessed was not lost on him. He looked over her relaxed expression, yet profound stare, with a foreboding glance of his own.

"Listen lady… I don't know how you knew to come here already…" His tone was deepening with danger as he stepped forward. "Besides the point… You go ahead and do what ya want…" Juvia hastened as Gray came near. "But don't be expecting us to let him go…" Gray's eyebrows lowered as he continued. "Not when I caught him assaulting one of the officer's who works here…" His superior height was allowing him to look down upon her, with how close they were standing. "His stonewalling won't save him… And neither can you…" Gray pointed at Juvia, his dominance shining, unaffected by her proud stance. "He's better off just confessing." His words were coming out like ice as he leaned in closer to her face. "I'll put him away myself…" He finished defiantly as he pointed at his own chest with his thumb.

The reverberation of his voice was so low and quiet as he scowled at her threateningly, his gaze ruthless and unforgiving. Juvia's eyes actually widened as they matched stares. She could feel the chill of his intent moving through her, as they stood only a mere foot apart, feet planted.

Finally after a solid thirty seconds of staring, Gray straightened back up to his full height, his lip curling up at her silence. A slight shade of pink was tinting Juvia's cheeks; Gray imagined it was out of anger. He watched her move closer; he braced himself for a comeback of equally impending words to rival his own, but was doubly surprised when her feet instead, carried her right past him.

"Well okay… I guess I won't bother then!" She called back from over her shoulder. Her voice was light, contrary to how it had sounded not minutes before when she was making demands. Gray's eyes widened and his mouth fell open in shock as he watched her retreat back the way she came.

"Wa-Wait!? Where are you going?!" Gray hollered after her.

_Why… Why is my heart beating so fast?_ Juvia was questioning, her eyes going downcast, as she stayed turned away from him. Her hand was resting over her heart; she could feel the rapid rhythm of it inside her chest. Her face was warming as she pictured the young officer's determined face once more.

Something about the look in his eye resonated within her, waking something from deep within. She had been able to read him and she had never once seen anyone look at her like that before. It was somewhat intimidating and yet she found it admirable as well, like he wouldn't back down no matter what. As if his first impression of her was one of meaning and it was…

He viewed her as a very real obstacle and so he needed to come on strong in order to scare her away. Juvia wasn't used to people seeing her at all, let alone standing up to her as if she was a force to be reckoned with. Treating her as an equal and worthy opponent. She normally just blended in, like a single drop of rain among a downpour.

"Wait Juvia!" She heard him call after her and she paused. Her head was going up as her fingers squeezed into a tight fist. He had remembered her name. Not only that, but she couldn't help, but feel tinge of joy at the sound of his voice saying it.

_I… I've never felt this way before…_ Juvia's mind recognized as she turned back around. He was trotting back towards her, his eyes wide over her own, once he stopped. Juvia's blush was very apparent now as she watched him with mouth slightly agape, waiting for him to speak. She felt out of breath as her eyes suddenly took notice of how attractive his features were.

"Oh… Sorry Mrs.-was it, Lockser?" He was questioning, Juvia's eyes immediately fell away from his face.

"Its just Miss… But Juvia is fine…" She looked back up towards him, her voice soft. "In fact I prefer that." She added, making eye contact with him.

"Ah… Okay… Well…" Gray spoke, his hand going up behind his head as if he was embarrassed. He glanced away as he continued. "If you leave we'll have to elect our own attorney for your client." Gray paused. "So… Can't imagine that going over well…" Gray matched eyes with her again. "You better go talk to him… It's within your rights after all."

Juvia's eyes widened, why was he being so nice now?! She didn't understand, was he maybe just a good person? He was a policeman after all, but she didn't know most cops to be friendly towards attorneys who were there to get criminals back on the street. She looked towards him in awe, unsure of what to say or do.

_You came here to get Gajeel out remember…?_ Her thoughts reminded her. _Oh right…_ She looked back towards the young officer before her, _besides its not as if you are actually going to get to know this guy. Yes… I need to focus on the task at hand. It is my duty…_ She thought her eyebrows lowering in determination.

"Yes… Then I shall." She spoke suddenly. She was again stepping forward, brushing past him, making Gray's expression change to one of shock as he watched her B-line it towards the interrogation room.

_What's with this chick…? _Gray was questioning with a raised eyebrow as she once again took on a detached demeanor. She stopped just before the door, her hand on the knob as she looked back towards him. His eyes widened as he noted her emotionless stare once more.

"No listening in." She ordered, the edge to her voice had returned. Gray's mouth fell open as if he was about to speak, but she was quickly disappearing behind the door before he could. He watched it slam shut, his head shaking in confusion, his teeth coming together.

"That was weird…" He muttered out loud. _This day just keeps getting stranger and stranger…_ He couldn't help, but think with a sigh as he thought about the club, the peculiar detective Ichiya and then the incident in the alleyway that had landed him there. _Still… The name Redfox… Why's it seem so familiar to me? I know I've never met that guy before… Because l sure as hell would remember a man who looked like that... _Gray wondered as he pictured Juvia speaking to him in regards to their suspect Gajeel Redfox. _Hmm… How does someone like her end up defending someone like him…?_ Gray paused out of confusion, no apparent answer available to him, but one thought remaining supreme.

_Juvia_… His mind repeated as he imagined her face once more. _Beautiful name for an odd woman_.

* * *

Juvia slammed the door behind her shut, her back falling against it. She was weak in the knees and quivering with pent up emotion. Her sights were on the ceiling, her brain caught somewhere between fantasy and panic as her face practically glowed red. She opened her mouth just to breath, almost as if she needed to remember how.

_He… He's so amazing…_ Her mind was swooning as she shuddered. _I can't believe I just spoke to him like that! Will he ever forgive me?_! She questioned in great concern now as she thought about the way she had yelled at the handsome, dark haired officer, who she hadn't learned the name of just yet. _I'll have to do something to make it up to him! Oh, but there's so much I don't know… So what could I possibly do?! We just met! Think Juvia, think!_

"Rain woman?" A familiar voice sounded, breaking Juvia's train of thought as her eyes finally matched the deep crimson ones of Gajeel. He was sitting at the table, his arms folded and a raised studded brow on her. Clearly not understanding how she had just randomly showed up, his eyes scaling over her in puzzlement. "What are ya doin' here?" He asked, his voice rough as always. "And why the hell is yer face so red?" He asked next, his tone skeptical.

Juvia could feel all traces of happiness leaving her as she looked at him. She had basically forgotten he was even there. Gajeel's presence officially bringing her back to reality, with the same harshness that his voice carried as she once again remembered the problem she was having to deal with, because of him.

"Oh…. It's nothing!" She answered, her hands shaking in front of her. "Everything is perfectly fine…!" She added rapidly, doing a horrible job of hiding the crazy. Gajeel just shook his head at her, not really caring in the slightest, but still he found her behavior a bit odd. "Totomaru called me here…" She finally answered, her head bowing as she fell into the normal calmness that was her personality.

For as long as Gajeel had known Juvia she had always carried herself very modestly, with little to no outward emotion. Although he knew her well enough to know that wasn't how she really was on the inside. She was actually a very passionate human being, but she often struggled on how to portray it, because of her lack of upbringing.

"Oh yea...? Well then did ya get that other dumb cop…" Gajeel started. "What was his name…?" He questioned, his eyes shifting upwards as he pondered it. "Fullbuster… Er somethin', ta let me go?" Gajeel asked, closing his eyes upon remembering.

"Fullbuster…?" Juvia repeated softly, her cheeks still pink. "Was that his name…?" She asked lightly. Gajeel cracked open an eye at her.

"I dunno… What's it matter?" He asked. "That idiot is the whole reason I'm in here!" Gajeel was yelling with both eyes open now.

"Don't blame him Gajeel!" Juvia snapped a finger pointing at the man across from her with a wild fury in her tone. Her stance was strong and full of malice as if he had hurt her, with the words he had uttered. Gajeel blinked at her in confusion, Juvia wasn't normally quick to anger. She was usually pretty stoic and used to Gajeel's blunt mannerisms, so seeing her this way was definitely a little more than surprising for him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Ya like him or somethin'?!" Gajeel questioned in both disbelief and irritation. "Why the hell shouldn't I blame him?! He's the one who fuckin arrested me Juvia!" Gajeel raged back, both hands slamming down on the table as his voice echoed within the small room.

"No Gajeel!" Juvia countered back equally loud. "You were careless!" She accused once again pointing at him, making his eyes go wide as he bit down in frustration. Juvia leaned forward, her hands bracing the table and her head nearing his some. "Totomaru told me everything! You called him for an undisclosed meeting! Then you lost your temper and were caught with your hands on him!" Her voice had quieted some, but she was still scolding him. She straightened back up, calming considerably. "You don't need me to tell you how serious this is Gajeel… You messed up and you better tell me why." Juvia finished defiantly, her eyes boring into his with the stare he knew all too well. Silence took over for a few seconds as Juvia allowed time for her words to take heed.

Gajeel knew Juvia could read between the lines. She knew secrets were involved, ones she was expecting him to divulge to her now that he was in trouble. Normally she would try and stay out of everything business related, unless her legal know how was needed. But what she didn't know was, that this was personal.

Gajeel had been trying to use his business pull for personal benefit and she was right, it had made him careless. Hell he was a walking disaster, running around town on a bum leg, in an effort to quickly and quietly clean up a mess _he_ started over a girl… How could anybody know about that? And worst, how was he going to fix it now? Gajeel glanced up at Juvia, her eyes were on him as she waited patiently for him to speak.

Juvia was Gajeel's oldest friend; he had known her since he was a teenager. He had easily been able to relate to her upon meeting, as they both knew what it was like to be abandoned by those they had once considered family. Jose had taken both of them in as well. First Gajeel and then Juvia upon Gajeel's request and so she was like a sister to him. She was one among only three people whom he really trusted and considered his friends, one of the other three now being Levy. There wasn't anyone who knew Gajeel better, even Master Jose, who had Gajeel's greatest respect didn't understand him like Juvia did.

If there was anyone he could count on, it was her. The idea was forming in his head as he thought about this. He knew if he let Juvia know how dire the situation was she would take care of it with no questions asked. She was very capable, despite her own doubt. In fact it was possible Juvia would more than likely have more sway over Totomaru than even Gajeel himself as he wasn't exactly on the best of terms with the other member's of Jose's organization. Many of them were jealous of his status, as he had basically become Jose's right hand man in the shadows.

"Fine…" Gajeel seethed. "I'll explain, but first…" His head lowered, his eyes gravitating towards hers, with a very serious expression over his face. "Listen carefully and just do as I say." Juvia matched his stare with wide eyes. It was rare that Gajeel came at her like this, but when he did she knew it was very crucial she do as he ask. She nodded.

"Speak…" She replied.

"Totomaru, I need ya to talk to him." He paused his voice was quieting. "There is a piece of evidence in this station right now, that I need him to steal back fer me… And I mean it…" His eyes widened. "He knows bout it already… It was the whole reason I was meetin' with him, but he gave me a hard time…" Juvia shook her head.

"He didn't mention that part." She replied.

"No… course not. He wouldn't… The ass…" Gajeel answered with irritation in his eyes. "I can't stress the importance of this though. It's a cell phone that once the cops get inside… It'll just be… Really bad…"

"I see…" Juvia answered, swallowing nervously as she looked over Gajeel. Now she understood. It was incriminating evidence that the police had somehow managed to get a hold of. Of what crime, she didn't know, nor did she want to. "What makes you think he'll listen to me Gajeel?"

"He will. You are persuasive…" Gajeel answered as Juvia looked at him doubtfully. "Well… He respects you, a lot more than me…" Gajeel added, thinking better of his previous statement.

"Maybe more than you, but enough to risk doing something like that?" Juvia asked.

"Just do it!" Gajeel demanded, taking Juvia aback with the urgency in his tone. "At least try! I'm countin' on you Rain Woman! If it comes from you, he might think it's coming from Jose! Then maybe he'll actually do it!" Gajeel added as he sat back in the chair.

"So Jose doesn't know then?" Juvia questioned, confirming what she had already suspected.

"No." Gajeel answered firmly. "And he can't know." He added, his brow lowering. She could see the look of desperation in his hard stare. His expression of pleading, resembling that of a scowl, but Juvia knew better. He was putting all of his trust into her, by making this request. She could see he had no other option and she instinctively knew that was the only reason why he would make such a dangerous demand of her. "I know you can do this… I know ya can get that idiot to get it back fer me…." He spoke. "And I need ya ta do it now… It can't wait."

"Gajeel?!" Juvia exclaimed. She hadn't expected him to demand this of her immediately. "How can I do it now?! You're in lock up!" Gajeel pointed at the door.

"Don't worry bout me! Leave me in here all night fer all I care, but this has gotta happen now! Before it's too late! It's already been in the cop's possession all night! I can't risk it Juvia!" Gajeel barraged, the look on his face was jarring. Juvia had never seen him so rash and frantic before. It made her swallow past the nervous lump that had formed in her throat. What the hell had he gotten himself into?

"Well okay…" Juvia replied, making Gajeel's expression ease mildly. "But what the heck do I tell Totomaru to do with it once he takes it?!" Juvia asked, her question making Gajeel freeze in alarm as if he hadn't thought that far ahead.

_Shit_… Gajeel was thinking, his eyes darting down, once again Juvia was right. Initially he had just planned on Totomaru giving the phone to him, but that couldn't happen if he was in lock up. He didn't like the idea of discarding it for just anyone to find, as that seemed too risky. He glanced back up at Juvia, he knew having her keep it would be a bad idea. She was too close to everything and everyone he didn't want finding out. He needed that thing far away from everyone, where nobody would look. His mind drifted back to Thibault's knife and how he had left it with Levy, he had known nobody would be looking for it with her, so long as his promise was kept. If he could somehow get the phone back to her, where it actually belonged, then that would be safest and best option. Almost as if she had never lost it, but he couldn't do that with where he was now.

_Wait…_ His mind spoke as he looked over Juvia realization hitting him like an iron fist. He had promised not to let anyone even get a whiff of Levy's scent in his efforts to protect her, but Juvia was the one person whom he solely trusted. He could tell her where Levy lived and count on her not to reveal it, or anything else she found out about Levy to anyone.

"I got it…" Gajeel answered, his expression was one of shock. "Got a piece of paper?" He asked urgently.

"Of course." Juvia answered. "Do you need one?" She questioned.

"I need ta write down an address." He told her, his mind picturing Levy's address that he had already memorized for the cab driver. Juvia quickly pulled out a small scrap of notebook paper and a pen for Gajeel on the table. Gajeel grabbed it and quickly jotted the number and words down. His hand was covering it as he wrote and then he slid it over to Juvia along the table. His hand stayed over it, as he knew they were being watched. Juvia reached down to grab the paper, her eyes locked with Gajeel's once her head was near. He held her stare with a glance of the upmost significance.

"Take it to this address." He demanded, finally lifting his palm off of the paper for Juvia to quickly scoop it up. "Tell nobody." He added firmly as he shook his head slowly.

Juvia straightened back up and quickly glanced down at the paper with a crinkled brow, before looking back up at Gajeel. She was now very worried that she had just been pulled into something very serious and very illegal. Her dealings in Jose's business were only of the legal nature strictly. She felt torn though as she knew that whatever this was about, it was very important to Gajeel. He wouldn't ask her to do such a task if it wasn't and she already felt like she owed him.

"Juvia…" He spoke again gaining her attention back. "When ya go there… Not only do I need ya ta return the phone to the person who lives there… But I need ya to grab somethin' of mine in return. My most important possessions… I left em there… Get 'em back." He explained, making Juvia's eyes widen in disbelief. She knew exactly what he was referring too and that suddenly explained a lot. Totomaru had mentioned him not having the brass knuckles when he had been arrested, which had actually been good, because it was one less charge.

"But Gajeel…? How…?" She asked. She had never known him to do anything so irresponsible since they were kids, but Gajeel just shook his head.

"The rest will haveta come later Rain Woman… Fer now… I'm dependin' on you." Juvia froze, her eyes wide as she nodded at him with a dazed look over her face.

What kind of mess was this, that she was now getting involved in? Who was this man she would be seeing? Her mind pictured a fearsome looking mob boss with a suit and cigar, someone like Banaboster, but much scarier. She hadn't any idea what to expect, but the worst possible scenario. Taking evidence from the police, stealing illegal weapons back? How could she think otherwise? _This… this is what I get for working for a man like Jose_… Came Juvia's thoughts as they settled over Gajeel.

"It will be done." She answered; her voice was devoid of emotion, earning her a slight smirk from Gajeel.

_Like I had any doubt Rain Woman?_ He thought confidently. _I know I can count on you_…

* * *

Gray was back on his feet at the noise of the door opening. There stood Juvia again, her complexion actually looking paler as he approached, if that was even possible. He raised a brow, ready for an argument with the woman, a fight to get her client free, but instead she just stood there bewildered.

"Whoa… You okay?" He actually questioned out of concern over the lost expression on her face. Juvia's eyes landed on him as if just remembering he was there. Her mind was burdened with the mission at hand and she was a bit shaken by the stakes. Her eyes widened on him in amazement as she noted his words to her.

"You-you are so sweet…" She answered softly, her stare going downcast. Gray was standing there dumb founded by her odd behavior. That had been the last thing he expected her to say to him. "Tell me Officer Fullbuster, what is your first name?" She asked suddenly, glancing back up at him. Gray's brow pushed together in confusion as he tried to understand why she would ask him such a question. Was it some kind of attorney trick he didn't yet know about? He didn't see how it could be, so he instead decided to just answer her, as there was no obvious harm in it that he could pick out.

"My name is Gray." He replied.

"Gray…" She repeated his name gently, her eyes staring off almost as if she was in a world of her own. Then she looked back up at him. "Gray… I need to speak to the assaulted officer." She told him, her voice stressing the importance of her request with its weight, but unfortunately Gray did find fault in it.

"I didn't give you permission to call me that!" He snapped, glancing away. "And no…. That's not a good idea." He replied sharply.

"It's fine." Came a third male voice from over Gray's shoulder, causing both Juvia and him to turn around and see whom it belonged to. There stood Totomaru himself. "I'll allow it." Totomaru added as he stepped closer.

"What?!" Gray exclaimed, his head tilting in confusion as his arms hung in disbelief. Juvia was already walking around Gray and stepping up to Totomaru, with a knowing look in her eye..

"Hold tight Fullbuster. I'll be back." Totomaru replied. Gray could only watch in complete misunderstanding as the two began to walk away. Juvia shot him one last meaningful glance from over her shoulder as Gray stood with feet planted and jaw clenched in frustration.

_Why do I feel like there's something here I'm not quite getting?_ He questioned internally as he watched Juvia look back ahead. His fists were forming into tight balls at his sides, not a damn thing seemed to be going right today.

It had been twenty minutes of silence and Levy knew her time was running out. Jet hadn't spoken nearly the whole drive back to her apartment and there was only about ten minutes left in their commute, based on the current traffic. She could feel the tension between them as Jet just drove on. The only sounds consisting of the hum of the engine, the window shield wipers moving and the occasional gearshift as his car was a stick.

Levy knew she could very well be the one to break the awkward quietness, but she really hadn't any idea what to say seeing as she knew she couldn't tell him what he wanted to know. She occupied herself instead with staring out the passenger side window as Jet kept his eyes forward on the road. Finally after what felt like an eternity Jet addressed her.

"Levy…" He began gaining her eyes back on him. He kept his stare forward as he continued. "You know you can come to us right? Droy and myself?" He questioned. There was a pause as Levy turned her head away from him, her eyes landing on her own hands, that were settled over her waitressing book and apron, over her lap forlornly.

"Of course Jet…" She answered. "I have never doubted that." She added, making him turn to look at her slightly out of the corner of his eye.

"So…" He started. "If you were in some kind of trouble then… You'd let us know, right?" Levy's hands were tightening over the apron and book as she braced herself for the pain. She didn't want to lie to him; she wanted to do the right thing. Problem was, she wasn't sure what the right thing to do was anymore.

"I'm okay Jet…" Came her reply. "Please don't worry." She pleaded, her head looking back up at him.

"See." He answered looking back at her, before glancing back at the road again. "That's not what I asked." He added firmly, his tone was drenched in worry.

"Jet…" She stated his name, to keep him from pressing her further. "Please don't ask me anymore." She requested.

"But something happened!" He suddenly exclaimed, fed up with the go around from her. "I know it did! I can see it all over your face!" He added, his patience gone. "Where did that wound come from Levy?! Did someone hurt you, it looks really bad?!" He finished, as he could no longer keep his cool.

"Don't you think I know that!" She snapped so loudly that it made the injury on her head pulse as all her anger came pouring out. "I can't tell you okay! So stop asking me now!" Her throat was stinging from the volume of her yells in the tiny car. Silence fell over them once again, the tension even worst than before, until finally Levy spoke again. "Don't…" She started, her voice cracked with the weight of tears. "Don't ask me to lie to you, because that is what you are driving me to do." She choked out. It was true she knew she'd have to keep a secret and potentially lie to her friends, but it was a lot harder than she had even imagined it to be. It wasn't in her to lie normally, she wasn't raised that way and so she was poor at it for that reason. Jet could see the inner turmoil inside of her and it made him hurt as well. He looked back ahead his eyes narrowing in sadness.

"This is serious…" He replied. "Its gotta be…" He added as they both matched eyes. He looked truly upset; she could see a gloss film over his eyes. "Because I know you… And you wouldn't do this if it wasn't." He said making Levy turn away and look back out the window as she tried to keep in her own tears.

"Then as my friend… Don't push me any further." She requested, her voice wavering. "I need you guys to understand, when I ask you to drop it." Jet was looking back at the road; his thoughts were spiraling into madness.

"Only if you can promise me that it's over now, whatever _it_ is." He stated. "That however you ended up hurt, won't happen again." He reiterated.

"It is…" She replied softly, her eyelids lowering as she felt the sting of regret for everything that had happened. "I meant it when I said I'm okay…"

"You're not." Jet scolded, making Levy turn back to look at him with her eyebrows lowered. "I've never seen you such a mess before, not even when your grandparents died." Jet told her firmly.

"Gee… thanks." She replied bitterly, her voice dry. She knew he was right, but hearing it was hard. She felt so weak, allowing the circumstance of last night to leave her in such a state of pity.

"It's the truth." He spoke, making Levy's head hang in defeat.

"I know…" She admitted, her voice soft. "I'm sorry… I tried… I just didn't want you guys to worry."

"You don't have to be sorry Levy. That's the last thing we want from you. Again… Just… Be okay…" Jet answered as he looked towards her, they had finally reached her street.

"I will be…" Levy replied. "You were right though… Work wasn't an option for me today. I need a little time to recover, even if it's just a days worth of it…" Levy explained as the car was slowing down, her building coming into view.

"Okay well… We won't bother you about it anymore as promised, but only if you stay out of trouble…" Jet explained as he looked back at her. "And if you need anything, let us know." He added with a slight smile. The car was just coming up on the curve. Levy smiled back, a warm feeling was building inside of her chest out of relief. She once again felt grateful for his and Droy's presence in her life. They could sometimes get on her nerves, but they truly were her best friends.

"Yes…" She answered softly as the car rolled to a stop, just outside the door of her apartment complex. Jet looked up, when his eye caught sight of something.

"Say Levy… Someone's outside your door… Who is that?" He asked, making Levy glance up and out the car window as well. "One of your neighbors?"

There outside the door of her apartment complex stood a woman whom she had never seen before. She was wearing blue winter like attire and had a pink umbrella over her head to shield her from the bit of rain that was coming down. Levy's eyebrow lifted in confusion as she reached for the door handle of the car.

"No, I have no idea who that is…" She huffed. "I've never seen her before…" She started to open the door. "Well… Better go check it out huh? Thanks for the ride Jet."

"Wait!" Jet hollered out as Levy stood up and out of the car, her still loose hair was dampening due to rain. "You sure you'll be okay?" He asked, an arm reaching out toward her. Levy sighed, a soft smile over her face, making Jet blush as he looked towards her. She picked up her apron and book, her head tilting.

"Yes Jet… I'll be okay. Thank you… Now get back to work, before you're late." She prompted, making Jet just nod at her as if in a trance.

"Right." He told her, Levy giggled lightly, shutting the car door and waving. She stood among the rain as he started to pull away, watching until he was a ways down the street, not caring that she was wet. She was already a wreck, what was a little water at this point?

She turned around finally letting out a breath, her eyes on the door of her complex and the woman in question, who was still standing in front of it. _Hmm… Maybe she's looking for someone_? Levy thought finally working up the nerve to walk forward. The woman turned upon hearing Levy's footsteps, Levy paused not wanting to get too close, as she didn't know this person. She was met with a very pronounced stare, the likes of which she had never seen as the woman's cobalt eyes waved over her with great significance.

"Hello…?" Levy uttered timidly. The woman was beautiful, her skin very white and her hair a rich blue that shined. Levy stepped forward slowly, still put off by the intense emotionless look of the woman's eyes. "Can I help you with something?" She questioned politely, trying her best not to be rude.

Juvia looked over the small girl who had approached her with a blank expression. She hadn't any idea who she was, but she was certain that this was no place for someone like her. Her soft almond eyes were gracing Juvia with a hint of apprehension as she spoke to her in a kind voice. Her efforts to be friendly were not lost on Juvia, but they concerned her, as the area they had found themselves in didn't seem to be the safest. In fact Juvia was sure it wasn't considering the reason she was there. This girl was so small that Juvia couldn't even get a solid read on her age. She turned back to look at the door that she couldn't figure out how to access and then back to the girl in confusion.

"You shouldn't be here…" Juvia spoke.

Levy's eyebrows were coming together at the woman's strange words. Her voice was serene, yet still held a certain authority to it as well. Levy maybe should have been offended or upset by such a statement, but for some reason she didn't sense any harm from the person before her so she remained calm.

"I live here…" Levy replied, her tone easy as she took a few more steps forward. She watched as the woman's eyes widened and her lips pursed in question as if that hadn't been the answer she was expecting.

Juvia was looking over the large noticeable cut across the girl's temple, now that she had moved closer. The wound was rather alarming, like a smudge of dirt on a beautiful piece of art. She could see now that the girl, though youthful, was not a child, just very petite. It still didn't explain why someone like her would live in such a dump of a place, where supposed mob activity could be going down. Perhaps this girl didn't have much to her name and was stuck? Juvia pondered the thought, but she really didn't know.

"Oh… I'm sorry." Juvia spoke gently, truly sounding regrettable for her mistake. Levy couldn't help, but smile at it, her eyes warming.

"It's okay!" She responded lightly, her eyes closing happily. Juvia stood there unsure of what to make of the response as she had expected Levy to be angry with her for her blatant rudeness. Levy's eyes opened, the rain was still falling over her, but she didn't care. "So, did you need to get inside? Were you visiting someone?" Levy asked.

"Uh yes…" Juvia replied nervously, her head snapping back to the door. "I need to stop at one of the rooms in this building, but I just didn't know how to get in." Juvia explained.

"Well I can help with that!" Levy answered, reaching for her key. Juvia watched as Levy held it up with another upbeat smile. She stepped forward, Juvia moved over to make room as Levy got to work opening the door.

"Thank you…" Juvia spoke gently as Levy pushed it open, Levy turned to look at her with bright eyes.

"No problem!" She answered, allowing Juvia to walk in first. Juvia walked forward, closing her umbrella as she stepped through the doorframe of the complex. Levy followed after her, closing the door tightly behind them, to make sure the auto lock clicked on as Juvia shook the water off her umbrella. Juvia was stashing her umbrella in her bag as Levy turned back to face her.

"So… Which room do you need to go visit, I can tell you where it is?" Levy offered in her efforts to stay polite as she noticed the woman's eyes glancing around. Levy watched her look at the stairs behind her, before she then laid eyes on the first door, Levy's door.

"Actually… Right there." Juvia spoke, pointing at Levy's door. "That's the room I need to visit." Juvia added as Levy's mouth fell open in confusion. Juvia was bowing her head at Levy, in thanks. "So thank you for your help…" She said, turning away from Levy.

"Wait!" Levy called after her, her hand reaching out to the woman. Her eyebrows pushed together in concern. "But… That's _my_ door." Levy added as the woman turned to look back at her. Juvia's mouth was falling open in question, her eyes widening out of misunderstanding.

"Oh really?" She questioned as Levy nodded at her. "Well that can't be right then." Juvia replied, her hand hastily reaching down for the paper stashed in her bag. "I'm so sorry…" She was uttering embarrassed. "I must have got it wrong!" She exclaimed. Pulling her bag up so she could dig properly, her one hand disappearing inside of it.

"It's okay… Really." Levy replied gently trying to ease the woman's worries. "I'll help you find the place you're looking for."

"Thank you so much for your kindness and understanding." Juvia responded, scrambling through the large bag. "Here… I found it." She added, finally pulling out a crumbled piece of paper. She unraveled it quickly, letting the bag back down over her shoulder, her eyes darting over it. "This… This can't be right…" She stated after rereading the address. She was eyeing Levy's door, then the paper in her hand frantically back and forth out of panic. Levy raised an eyebrow, her hand reaching towards the deeply confused woman. She too was now very fascinated by whatever was happening.

"May-May I see it…?" Levy questioned, an odd chill was coming over the small girl as her hand opened, offering to take the paper. Juvia glanced up at her, taken aback, but not knowing what else she could possibly do, so she handed it over willingly. Levy looked over it, her eyes widening at the unfamiliar handwriting, her brow stretching up out of both fear and confusion.

"Who…? Who wrote this?" Levy questioned, her eyes looking up from the paper and locking over the woman's, a sinking feeling in her gut.

Juvia looked away for a moment, uncertainty was clouding her judgment, as she suddenly felt stuck. Gajeel had told her not to tell a soul, but she was at dead end here and if she didn't reply, she might not be able to get out of it. Her need to help him out of whatever this was, was driving her to make a choice, though she hadn't any idea if it was the right one.

"Well…" Juvia started, her decision made, her voice gaining back Levy's full attention. "Do you by chance know a man named… Gajeel?" Juvia questioned hesitantly.

The sound of his name on this woman's lips made Levy's face turn pale, her eyes widening in shock.

* * *

**So Gajeel and Levy were NOT actually together in this chapter! Sorry about that, but I hope most of you realize that for story telling purposes it needed to be this way! The plot ultimately DOES revolve around them, while all the other characters and scenes are just there for support and subplot devices that will eventually tie in with Gajevy's overall story! So please understand, be patient with me, because I do what I do for a reason always. Ultimately I just want to write an awesome and dramatic love story. **

**That being said please review! Let me know what ya thought! If you have theories or questions! I will answer all reviews in the following chapter and I will respond to PM's as well! Please be constructive with criticism so I can grow! I worked hard on this chapter and it was tough, because of all the jumping around. Hope it flowed okay for you dear readers! **

**Thank you so much! I really do love you all!**

* * *

**Responses to my Reviewers****:**

**AyaEisen: **Ya can't imagine how excited I was when you told me you reread chapter 7, because all I could think was… Why would you wanna go back and reread that whole thing?! It was damn long! It took me so many months to get through it, I struggled so much to get it done so now I dread the thought of rereading it myself. Seriously, I think I can repeat some of the lines word for word, because that's how many times I went over them trying to decide if they were any good or not… Anyways… What I'm getting at, is it means a lot to hear you say that! REALLY A LOT! I really did want Gajeel's feelings for Levy to come out through those scenes, because I was hoping it would be all the more heart wrenching for him when he had to walk away from her in the next, for both of them really. I would like to write them happy too, but at the same time I thrive on the drama! Happiness is better, best achieved after drama in my opinion… So that way the characters learned and worked at what they wanted, am I right? I plan on them having their up and downs. I really must thank you for your wonderful feedback on my story! I work hard on each chapter I put out and I can't wait to write the next scene with the two of them together again! I'm disappointed I didn't get to in this one, but it's all for story sake! Anyways until next time, thank you for support and for reading my story!

**Piranha pk: **Ha I had that planned from the very start! Gajeel was so arrogant to think he could just have Levy once and then walk away! Now is he busting his ass just to save her! It will be so exciting for me to write that part, when he finally gets it through to his thick head that he actually loves her! I can't wait for it! And yes, Levy isn't completely lost on her feelings, she more so is just trying to avoid them. She will come around eventually, though it might be rough for the two as this is a drama story overall. Oh and OMG you should definitely watch the FMA series! They are fantastic! I would suggest watching both if you can honestly. First FMA then FMA Brotherhood! They are both excellent, but I find the ending for FMAB to be more of the ending I sought after. They both kinda start the same, but end up being VERY different. Just my 2 cents! Be prepared though, the show is very dark at times, but it can also be hilarious and heartwarming. It's all over the place really, makes you feel the whole spectrum of emotions and the story it tells is just a solid one! And dear god yes! I DO love your reviews! Your feedback is amazing and I really appreciate it! So long as you review I shall respond! Thank you so much for everything, reading, responding, really! You are awesome!

**Shizuka23: **Wow what an honor! You can't know how awesome it is to hear that someone was rereading your story when they got the update email! Blows my mind! I'm so thrilled you enjoyed the chapter and Gajevy's scene! I had a blast writing them and I didn't want it to end! I really missed them in this one! I can't hardly wait till they're reunited, as I know writing their development will be so much fun. I plan on pouring as much drama, angst, feels, sexyness and cuteness in this story as my own little heart can handle so hopefully you readers will be able bear it with me! Oh… and some humor as well! I'm thrilled that you love what I got so far and hopefully this one wasn't too disappointing! The story is really starting to unravel and I felt pretty bad about putting these two through this, but I'm hoping once their together it will be all the sweeter! They are awesome and they deserve and awesome plot! I have so much planned... Oh and yes! I get what you mean about the blood, I tried to mention that it was actually splattered across the wall of the bathroom outside of the stall for this reason. And reiterated it in this one so hopefully it will make sense and kinda fill the plot hole. Thank you for making mention of it, I try my best to cover all details, but there is so much for me to think about that there's always the potential I could miss something! Also I would totally agree with you about Gajeel bringing out his weapon, but Levy just didn't want to witness what was about to happen when she saw and more importantly she didn't want Gajeel to kill Thibault. Mostly just, because Levy sees killing as wrong and she didn't want Gajeel to be a murder. Despite knowing that he might have such potential to kill someone, she does care about him anyways as love is often blind to ideals. Overall I just really wanted to make the scene dramatic for both characters as they are both struggling with their own beliefs and the beliefs of the person whom they care about, taking their feelings into considerationg, thus Gajeel and Levy! Hopefully that makes sense! Your feedback and insight is very interesting to read and fun to respond to! Thank you so much as always for your lovely feedback and for reading Monster, it has been a pleasure!

**Katyhyna: **Yes, I am trying to be faster about updating, but Christmas among other stresses really didn't help this time around! Yea I wasn't really planning on this one stepping into the supernatural, but I'm not opposed to doing that in future stories! I'm not sure Natsu will 'blow your mind', but hopefully you'll like his roll in the story when he does finally make an appearance! He most definitely will! It's okay that you forgot about Lucy and Loke! I like them too, but they aren't really what the story was meant to be about! I just kinda did them initially as a kudos to my friend and to take a stab at writing Loke! I'm not gonna fun they are fun, but they are no Gajevy! I'm thrilled that you laughed at the wake up scene as I really was hoping people would think it was funny. The story is mostly drama, but sometimes ya need some amusement ya know! Trust me I thought about having them do more… But… Didn't feel right just yet… There will be more though, I'm hoping it won't be too long! Heck I just can't wait to get the two together again, as right now they are both going through rough times! I'm so excited for what's ahead and their relationship development, it will be a blast to write and hopefully to read as well! I would agree with you about Gajeel having always been a self-loathing character and that is why it seems proper to make him as such in my story! It's part of the beauty of Gajeel and Levy! Yes thank you! Your feedback is always inspiring and I hope you will still like the story as it continues! I will work very hard on it and do my best! Thank you so much!

**BlackThunder1221: **Ha thanks! I am pleased to hear you still enjoyed the last chapter! You'll have to forgive me for not getting back to you on yours just yet. I promise I will, as it is next on my list of things to do. December has just been the month of hell for so many reasons. Perhaps I'll explain later… Anyways excuses aside, yes please make sure you get your rest! Keep writing and thank you for the review! Your feedback is always appreciated!

**sergeant peace: **Hey I know you! From Iron Gray I think… Thanks so much reading this story and for saying you like it! I plan to keep working on it! Thanks for your review as well, it's always a pleasure.

**Math-Otaku: **Wow thank you! You are amazing for leaving me this review! I hope you will continue to read and enjoy, thank you so much again for reviewing!

* * *

**EXTRA A/N****: This below dear readers is my own personal story. It is how I got into writing, why it became so important to my life and then why I stopped doing it for so long. It talks about how I got into Fairy Tail and what it means to me. How I started Iron Gray and finally got back into writing again. It is pretty personal story, but I want to share it, because it is part of who I am and I am not ashamed of that. If anything I hope that by sharing this I encourage other writers, artist and/or just people to share their stories. To deal with their issues and to continue working at what they love to do. **

**What I pulled from my own experiences is that life will always have its hardships, but believe it not you yourself have some power over your own happiness. Some problems you can choose to avoid, the others you can't you can choose how you handle them. Having the foresight to understand the power you possess is everything. If you are having trouble seeing that, than you may need some help opening your eyes to it, whether that be support in the shape of love, friends, family, hobbies, passion… ask yourself what can I do and then do it. Don't choose to be a victim and don't let grief consume you. Enjoy life for what it is, because as ugly as it may seem… There really is two sides to every coin and I promise you that the underbelly is laid out with beauty, you've just got to be paying attention to see it.**

**Now the beginning…**

**I discovered my joy for writing young while doing it beside my still best friend to this day A.J. (rikkuxstarr on fanfic). We started a silly dragonball z fanfiction one day while still in Elementary school and as time wore on I found myself often times sitting in front of the computer to work on it. I was doing this way more often than my friend, before I knew it the story was over 50 pages long typed! That was impressive for a kid of my age and I was quickly realizing how much I enjoyed writing. It wasn't long before I began working on other writing projects as I took story telling very seriously. I was also and artist so I would often times draw the characters I was creating, filling sketchbooks full of them. **

**While growing up A.J. and I continued to write fanfiction well into junior high and early high school. Often times writing about our favorite video games like the Final Fantasy series and Chrono Cross. It was during that time, that I made my account here on fanfiction. I began to read stories on here of my favorite cartoons, video games and anime. Getting a nice feel of the community, before posting up my own stories for Chrono Cross along side A.J.**

**It was during these years I started developing my style and discovering what I liked to write about. I was very into drama and romance, I used to love watching the soap opera General Hospital, but I still always had a love for anime and games as well. I loved fantasy and medieval genres too. I once again began writing my own original story and got about 100 pages in before I stopped working on it around 10****th**** grade. **

**I was heavily involved in art throughout high school, so much so that it ended up taking priority over writing stories. I geared up to go to art school, back then I surrounded myself with a great crowd of friends whom I still have to this day, including one of them being the man I am currently with now. I had a great family who provided me with all the love and support a kid could need growing up. I joined the site deviantart to share all the artwork I was doing, that being my main focus until I discovered journal writing.**

**Writing came back into my life very quickly in the form of journal writing on deviantart, while I was nearing the end of high school and starting college. It was very freeing and I used it to sort things out in my head. My journals would end up being pages upon pages long… I would write them out to be little entertaining thought processes that my friends could read to keep up with me once I started attending art school. **

**Journals were soon much more consistent than even me posting my art projects up and I loved it. It became part of who I was at that time as I used journal writing to cope and deal with most everything good or bad. Fights with friends, good times with friends, going through relationships, my struggles through school, my accomplishments during school, meeting people, new experiences, falling in love… I wrote it all! And then senior year happened.**

**Things got too crazy and the journals began to get posted less and less as I neared my graduation from college. Then disaster really struck… in the form of heartbreak like I had never known before or since. That well put together family that I had grown up with, that I had always felt secured with… Had been slowly falling apart while I was attending school behind the scenes. **

**Horrible secrets had been coming out here and there during my years in college, each one more devastating than the next. I often times would use my journals as a way of dealing with each one… but it was exhausting. Writing about what was happening was emotionally draining even if it did have me feeling better after… As time went on I found my self not wishing to deal with my problems by instead becoming numb to them…**

**Upon graduation things seemed okay, but I was soon told by my mother that, that was not the case. Once I was back home things got dramatically worst very quickly. The household that had always made me feel safe, spiraled into madness as my father unleashed his inner demons in the form of his hidden alcoholism problems. **

**Things got way out of control and during this time my only way of dealing with it all, was to NOT deal with it. I emptied myself of emotions by not allowing myself to even look at the journal prompts, as I couldn't bear writing about what was happening and if I couldn't do that, I felt like I couldn't move on. Walking home each day from work was a nightmare. I didn't know what I'd find when I walked in the house, blood sometimes on the floor, dogs missing. I couldn't fathom trying to go through the motions not when I still needed to live day by day. What I had to keep me going during this time was the love of my life, my horse Hank (profile pic) and those loyal friends I mentioned earlier.**

**My family fell apart, my father lost everything and our lovely home was taken from us. I often times would wonder what was going to happen next, my brother was struggling with his own issues, because of this. The demons that had shackled my father's wrist seemed to shackle his as well. It was just me and mom. **

**My lovely mother, such a strong woman. She didn't shy away from what needed to be done and so we got through it. At the time I was still trying to get on my feet after just graduating school. My boyfriend purchased a house and after a year in a half of working somewhere that my BFA degree didn't apply to, I finally landed a graphic design job.**

**It took some time, but things eased… My father is and was in a state of limbo. Withdrawal almost took him from me at one point. Seeing the weak state he was in during that time gave me a sort of clarity that I really needed in order to finally move forward with life. It allowed me forgiveness for what he had done to our family, for his disease. I began to understand that I'd rather have him as my father for the time he had left. Accept him with disease and all rather then stay angry at him for sub coming to it. Understanding that alcoholism would very likely be the death of him. **

**Presently I choose to not live with the regret of disowning my father, because once he is lost to me I know I would forever carry that on my shoulders if I didn't allow forgiveness.**

**In truth he is a good man who is just very sick. There wasn't a damn thing he didn't do for me growing up; he was a good father and husband. He cooked, did laundry, cleaned, did yard work, worked a full time job, made a lot of money at one point. He took care of my brother and I along with my mom. He was just our goofy, hard working dependable dad. Hell he bought me the computer I'm using to write this on… So you can understand why I always felt safe growing up. My parents were both amazing and they didn't fight, so when all of this began to happen it was very devastating to me and even more so to my older brother who very much idolized our dad.**

**These events changed me and it took a long time before I was ready to share them. Before I was ready to fully embrace who I was, because of them. I had to relearn who that was as I had allowed myself to be numb for so long that I didn't know anymore. It was around this time that Jay, my boyfriend and love of my life; the dork… bought the first two DVD's of Fairy Tail on a whim. **

**I had just started getting things back in order mentally and that was when I wrote my Zelda one shot! It was very exciting for me to write anything during that time. It had been putting it off for so long, but I was slowly getting back to it. I wrote a few journals and then one night Jay put Fairy Tail on. **

**Man… sounds so silly right? It's just an anime, but really it was so much more to me back then. I was miffed at Jay, because he had already watched it without me, so I asked him if I could borrow it, but all he said was… **

"**No… If you're going to watch Fairy Tail, I want to watch it with you, because I want to rewatch it." **

**I just shook my head at him annoyed, but it was clear to me that Jay seemed really taken with the anime. Then finally one night he put on that first episode really late. And I'm not sure what happened other than I can tell you we didn't get much sleep.**

**We weren't able to watch Fairy Tail again for a while after that first night, because of our schedules. Then it came time for Jay to move into his new house and he had almost no furniture, but it didn't matter. He invited me over the first night he stayed there and we watched Fairy Tail again on one of those big old projection T.V's from the 90s. It was wonderful! **

**I remember being a little upset with Jay during this time as I felt like he was moving on in life without me, what with him buying a house. That was something I had always wanted to do myself. It made me not want to go over there at first, but the enjoyment I got out of watching Fairy Tail with him made me kind of get over it. I started going over each night just to watch more and we bonded enough that I kind of forgot about being upset. **

**The show was just the uplifting thing I needed and I quickly went and bought the next two DVD's that ended right after the Battle Of Fairy Tail… And that was it! New obsession!**

**Of course that lead to me hitting up the net and looking up fan art. Then of course I came back here to this site finally to read fanfics as well… My love for Gajevy was being forged. **

**It was so strange at first… seeing them as a thing before I even grasped all of what was going on. Gajeel was still in Phantom when I saw the first fan art of them. All I could think was… **_**Whaa? Fans on crack?! He just nailed this chick to a tree!?**_

**Not only that, but Gajeel was terrifying! Man what a great bad guy he was! I watched him pummel Lucy, destroy the guild and grind Natsu's head into the concrete! Oh and the passion of Natsu during that fight! Gives me chills to this day! All of the Phantom Arc was just so intense and amazing! **

**Levy on the other hand, I knew I liked her from minute one. She was adorable! And her character design was unique and cool! She was very friendly and upbeat and I yearned to see more of her. It was another reason why I found it to be especially heart wrenching that Gajeel had chosen her to paint Phantom's symbol on… This tiny, adorable little girl who was so friendly!? GAH! WHY!?**

**When I started to understand Gajeel was going to join Fairy Tail, I found my eyes opening up to him more. I began to appreciate his character a hell of a lot more, not only personality wise, but design wise as well. He too is a very unique looking anime character, his features very distinct making him more human and less anime(except the piercings) to me. It was part of the reason why I found him so appealing and I swear I could feel my hands itching to write. **

**Needless to say I spoiled Gajeel and Levy's Tenrou parts for myself, but it was worth it, because I began to write this story. Knowing that this… This here was gold with these two… or should I say iron… **

**I mean all of Fairy Tail is gold really! Natsu, Lucy, The Strauss's, Makarov, Juvia, Erza, Gray, Wendy… OMG I could go on about each one of them! They all are astounding in their own right and so is the whole message of it! It was a no brainer that it drew me in, because it came at a time when I really needed something positive in my life. It's characters and their bonds very much reminded me of my own, with my close knit group of friends whom I still have to this day, known as The Runnin' Crew! **

**We too were forever growing group of people who flourished in each other's company. Had our own issues and haunted pasts, had people coming and going, starting families, just like members of a guild. **

**Fairy Tail reminded me that even though the family I once had was lost, I still wasn't without family in my life now. **

**Levy's forgiving nature for Gajeel really hit home for me personally as well, due to my own experiences with my father. **

**Levy is the type of character I would aspire to be, because she carries on unburdened by the past. She knows how to deal with problems when they come and then she moves forward. Her kind nature and truthful heart being her most admirable quality as she is a true friend to all. Even those such as Gajeel who hurt her, she still walked away unscathed, refusing not to be broken. Her faith in humanity is awe inspiring as she brings hope and meaning to light. **

**Gajeel is an equally admirable character, this here is a man who has made mistakes in his life, but has done his best to both pay and make up for them. We as people need to see a character like Gajeel who is layered with both good and bad in him. A character who has flaws and in true human form almost let his guilt consume him to the point of no return. A character who needed a little bit of help getting back on his feet like most of us do, but then was able to rise up and reclaim his life with a vengeance. Make the most of it like he never had before, by joining Fairy Tail and living with his past discretions still moving forward. **

**This my friends is why I wrote Iron Gray, because I very much needed too. I needed to tell this story not just for people to read, but for me to get the words out as well. To make up for all of times I was struggling and couldn't bring myself to do it. I myself, like both Gajeel and Levy needed to move forward from the pain that had made me numb for so long and now here I am doing what I love. Progressing and improving, growing as a writer so that I may one day accomplish one of my biggest dreams, creating a novel! **

**Anyways that about does it for my story, I really appreciate anyone who read it. I mean truly, you are a saint if you read this! I want you to know that I'll keep at this for as long as I am able, until the time feels right to put a close on this fic. But until then please continue to come back dear reader… And enjoy reading Iron Gray AND Monster as much as I enjoy writing!**

**Ms. KtK**


	10. Scales

**A/N****: So I'm sorry you guys had to wait so long… Especially, because this chapter doesn't feel super eventful to me, but I did work very hard on it regardless and it is very critical to the plot and such. My plan from now on is to at least try an update this story once a month, if not more than once. It can be difficult though, because I truly take a long time to write. It is an issue of perfection, nothing I do is ever good enough for my own standards and I read over it all so much that I get sick of it. Don't get me wrong I still have fun, but it is very hard work and it takes many hours all scattered throughout the week and my life… For whenever I am not working, or have downtime that I am not instead spending with friends or doing housework/grown up responsibilities and such ya know? Adulting is time consuming… I am still VERY dedicated to this story though, because I'm using it as a true pre novel draft kind of thing. So basically practice for when I do my own original story. I wanna see if I can do it! It is very intimidating and so so much work, but its one of my biggest dreams, thus why Monster is so important to me. I seriously have this notebook of my ideas, plot points and character developments that I carry around with me all of the time just incase I think of something, just for this story! So I promise I'm not giving up on it! In fact I'm super excited to share all I've got planned! Be warned it's probably going to be long! Now please read and hopefully enjoy the chapter!**

**I apologize for any errors I may have missed.**

* * *

**Recap: **

"May-May I see it…?" Levy questioned, an odd chill was coming over the small girl as her hand opened, offering to take the paper. Juvia glanced up at her, taken aback, but not knowing what else she could possibly do, so she handed it over willingly. Levy looked over it, her eyes widening at the unfamiliar handwriting, her brow stretching up out of both fear and confusion.

"Who…? Who wrote this?" Levy questioned, her eyes looking up from the paper and locking over the woman's, a sinking feeling in her gut.

Juvia looked away for a moment, uncertainty was clouding her judgment, as she suddenly felt stuck. Gajeel had told her not to tell a soul, but she was at dead end here and if she didn't reply, she might not be able to get out of it. Her need to help him out of whatever this was, was driving her to make a choice, though she hadn't any idea if it was the right one.

"Well…" Juvia started, her decision made, her voice gaining back Levy's full attention. "Do you by chance know a man named… Gajeel?" Juvia questioned hesitantly.

The sound of his name on this woman's lips made Levy's face turn pale, her eyes widening in shock.

* * *

**Monster**

**Chapter 10: Scales**

Levy was gawking at the peculiar woman who had just spoken Gajeel's name under the cheap lighting of her apartment foyer. The air was thick with silence, like a humidity clinging to the particles of dust that surrounded her, fogging her already skewed judgment into a more severe state of panic. The hollow awkwardness that ensued after this woman's question, made Levy's mind race at much the same speed as her heart. The color had all, but drained from her face, as she stood there completely immobile. There was an overall sense of dread consuming her as she swallowed dryly. Her lips were finally opening to answer, but she couldn't find her voice.

This wasn't over; it couldn't be, not now with this random woman's appearance, but what did it mean? Levy was racking her brain for each and every conclusion she could think up; all of them seeming rather farfetched, but then again so was the whole situation. Was this woman maybe a friend of Gajeel's perhaps? Or could she be one of his enemies? No, if that had been the case, than why would he have sent her there, to Levy's own apartment? None of that made any sense, unless maybe he had to do it, because someone was making him. Could that be the case? Could Gajeel maybe be in some kind of trouble, where someone was forcing his hand?

Although Levy's mind was questioning all of these scenarios whilst in the middle of her hysterical mindset, upon better thought, she couldn't actually foresee any of them being the answer. Simply, because why would anyone need to know who _she_ was? She wasn't anyone important by any means. Well, unless this woman was perhaps his girlfriend or _wife_…

Levy's eyes widened at the terrifying thought, but ultimately she found that to be an unlikely conclusion as well. For one thing neither Gajeel nor this woman had such a ring on their finger. Plus Levy had known Gajeel for quite some time and she couldn't help, but feel like she would have guessed, if he actually had a person like that in his life by now. His behavior making it seem implausible, or at least she certainly hoped that was the case, as she had absolutely zero interest in being a home wrecker.

Her cheeks were reddening at the mere idea of it, mortified by the prospect. She had never imagined being involved in such a situation as this, where she was questioning the morality of her own actions. Her grandparents had raised her better than that. It was a nice reminder as to why she had always stayed away from ever doing any one night stands in the past. Levy hated trouble and sleeping with Gajeel, hadn't _exactly_ been the best way of dealing with her issues, even if it had felt right at the time.

She was glancing down as she thought about this and her night with him. It _had_ felt right though… So right, almost justifiably so and she hadn't any idea why. She just couldn't understand how it was, that she could feel so connected with someone like Gajeel. Or maybe she did know why, but either way she wasn't willing to let herself deal with the answer just yet. Not when it was much easier to just chalk it all up to Gajeel's womanizing ways, so that way, she couldn't possibly become emotionally invested in a person such as him. A person whom she couldn't be with and who didn't want her, in the way she truly wanted to be desired.

For only a man like Gajeel could command such power over women. Influencing them with his infamous fang-revealing grin and overly cocky attitude. Getting them to drop their panties for him, with hardly an ounce of effort on his part at all. It made Levy want to roll her eyes, just thinking about it. No wonder he had always been so damn arrogant with her! Hell, she kind of hated that even she herself had finally fallen victim to his devious ways and so maybe it was possible… That this woman had too, at some point?

Levy was glancing back up at the woman before her now, with renewed insight and a certain vying look in her eye. Perhaps she was _another_ lover of his? That conclusion wasn't such an unrealistic one where Gajeel was concerned, but for whatever reason it didn't sit right with Levy, but maybe that was just, because she didn't want it too.

She could sense her already tense body, stiffening as if something was boiling over inside. Even if it was true, and Gajeel _had_ gotten this woman to strip for him, Levy imagined she herself was probably the only one who had ever gotten _him_ to shed his clothing for _her_. She was taking a certain competitive pride in that thought, even though she knew it to be out of context when she had first made that demand of him, due to his stitches. So in all reality it was kind of like cheating, but she didn't care, as it was at least one way for her to bandage, her already bleeding out and dying pride.

Levy's eyebrows were easing as these thoughts ran rapid through her head; driving her to the near edge of insanity. It really was all just too much and the more she dwelled on it, the more nauseated she was becoming. In the end she really hadn't any idea who this woman was or why she was there, but what she did know, was that she was deeply shaken by her appearance. Everything that had happened between her and Gajeel that night, was supposed to have been a secret. People weren't supposed to know about her involvement with him or the incident at the club, _at all_. So if that were the case, then why in the world would Gajeel have sent this stranger to her apartment?!

It was most definitely unsettling and Levy wasn't really sure what she should do about it. She wondered if Gajeel was expecting her to somehow know the solution. Maybe she was just supposed to put all of her trust into him again, like she had the night before when they were together. Like she _should_ have done originally at the club, when he had warned her about Thibault…

The woman was casting Levy with an eerily vacant stare as she waited patiently for her to respond. Levy's eyes darted down towards the floor, her mouth still agape as she decided on what the best course of action would be. _Okay_… She was thinking. _I'm going to trust you again Gajeel… _Her eyes closed for a few seconds as she breathed out and then she reopened them._ Don't make me regret it_…

Levy's sights bounced back up to the woman's face, her eyes narrowing as she had finally made up her mind. _Speak… But don't tell… Somewhere you can't be heard by anyone… Just incase._ A voice in her head was echoing as if she somehow knew that was what Gajeel would have wanted her to do.

"Can-Can you come inside with me?" Levy questioned with a slight gesture towards her door. She was unable to hide how rattled she was. The trembling of her voice was giving her away, but she did her best to play if off as if she was perfectly fine.

Juvia's eyes were perking up at this, as she looked over Levy again. So she had been in the right place after all then. She hadn't thought it was possible, but she could tell from the girl's startled reaction, that she did indeed know who Gajeel was. Although her sudden fearful demeanor after hearing his name didn't exactly bode well, because Juvia could only wonder what this poor girl had seen him do.

Gajeel wasn't exactly a bunny rabbit; he was a downright scary human being, capable of true brutality, but only to those who truly deserved it. Juvia could only wonder if this girl was perhaps the significant other of someone Gajeel had threatened or beaten up for business related reasons. She expected to meet the real person whom she was there to see, on the other side of that door. Her mind was still imagining an intimidating figure that resembled some kind of cliché looking gangster.

Juvia nodded gravely at the girl, her own worries coming forth as Levy's eyes went downcast. Juvia watched as Levy stuffed the paper she had given her with the address, under her arm along with the other items she had been holding. Then she slowly and shakily approached the door in silence with her key out.

Juvia was stepping up from behind her as Levy was jamming the key into its lock, beginning her wild struggle to open the door with it. It appeared to be stuck as Levy rattled the knob violently, both hands over it, her small body waving with the movements until finally there was a loud click. Her battle a success as the door creaked open, the lock seemingly being the only thing to keep it closed.

Levy reached over to the small table beside the door, turning on the little lamp sitting on top of it. A faint light illuminated the small space before them; she stepped aside with her back against the door, holding it open for Juvia to walk past. Juvia stepped forward inside the small room, her eyes swiveling around, taking it all in with a lost and blank expression over her face.

To say it wasn't what Juvia was expecting was an understatement. The space was so small that it was clear that only one person could possibly live in it. Levy was closing the door behind them as Juvia continued to pour over every detail of the girl's apartment with newfound fascination. Her eyes scaling over all of the misplaced books and home amenities as she tried to understand how this could possibly be the right place. That was until she noticed something, a certain set of objects catching her eye on the girl's desk.

Juvia froze, her eyes locked over the black brass knuckles, that she knew to belong to her friend; there could be no mistaking them, they were Gajeel's. They sat there as plain as day across the room, carelessly forgotten on the surface of a computer desk. Juvia stood there in puzzlement over spotting them so easily and all she could think to do was turn around to face the girl in question, slowly.

Levy was just turning around after having relocked the door as Juvia's gaze resettled over her, but this time she wasn't just looking at Levy. She was trying to understand her. Who was this girl and what was her involvement with Gajeel? Juvia was searching over her petite frame as if maybe she could see the explanation better that way. Then Levy's eyes matched her own, having caught Juvia's seeking stare over her. They stood there face to face for a few seconds, both caught in the thickness of silence, trying to comprehend the other. Then finally Levy spoke, breaking the quiet tension between them.

"I apologize for the mess…" She started, walking forward, her head going down awkwardly as she passed by Juvia. "I… I wasn't expecting company…" Juvia turned as her gaze followed the girl's bounding, yet damp blue hair around the room. Levy set the waitressing book, apron and paper Juvia had handed her down on the counter of her small kitchen as she passed by them. She was putting her keys in the pocket of her coat and taking it off cautiously revealing a cute orange uniform underneath. Then she gently hung it up on a set of hooks, before moving on.

She was walking fast, visibly pacing as she made her way towards the center of the room, before stopping. She turned her sights back up to Juvia. Her cheeks were a slight shade of pink from something like embarrassment or uncertainty, Juvia wasn't sure.

"This- This is where I live…" She was saying with slight gesture of her hand, her large eyes looking glossy as she kept them on Juvia's face. She was most definitely nervous, that much Juvia could tell. "You-You could take a seat if you'd like… Or I can take your coat if you want…!" She added, in a weak attempt to be polite, despite her worry. Her hand was settling over the back of a computer chair near where she was standing as she offered it to Juvia timidly. This clearly being the only real option other than the floor or bed for sitting.

"No, that is quite alright." Juvia answered with a shake of her head. She took a few steps forward; her hands were clasped together over her lap. Her steps were small and careful as she glanced around the room, her head moving with her eyes. Levy watched her for a moment, unmoving, her gaze falling downwards in shame. She once again felt embarrassed for the state of her living space, not only for the mess, but also just for the dump of a place that was the building, as she knew it was obvious to anyone who looked upon it, how broke she was.

"It's lovely…" Came the woman's voice, making Levy's head snap up at her with wide eyes. "You've done a nice job, with making the space look welcoming as a home." The woman added her stare landing back on Levy's, as she had finally stopped walking and turned back to face the small girl. She gave Levy a very faint smile, her hands still clasped together over her lap. "I can see that you like to read…" The woman finished in her dreamy voice. This made Levy turn her sights back down modestly, but a small smile was gracing her lips as well.

"Yes…" She answered simply, her small hand landing over the cut on her forehead in distress. "That's how I spend most of my free time actually." _What little I have_, Levy's mind added at the end of her own sentence, before glancing back up at the woman. Her cheeks were still flushed and her smile was nearly non-existent, but Juvia's only brightened, her eyes closing blissfully in response.

Again Juvia hadn't any idea who this girl was, but she was feeling a fondness for her and why shouldn't she? Levy hadn't been anything, but nice to her from the very start. She was cute and humble, but again it had Juvia questioning why she was even there, meeting someone such as her. She watched as the girl's hand fell away from her forehead. Her complexion was paling once again as she looked over Juvia, her expression taking on a somber appearance and that was when Juvia knew their small talk was over.

"So…" Levy began as she locked eyes with Juvia. "Wh-Who are you?" She questioned as if afraid to ask. Juvia had been expecting this and remained perfectly calm.

"My name is Juvia, Juvia Lockser." She answered in her serene voice, her gaze never wavering as Levy looked about ready to jump out of her skin. "And who might you be?" She asked next in return.

"My name is Levy…" She took a small breath, as she hadn't any idea if she should be telling this woman who she was. She was going off a pure instinctive need to trust Gajeel as he hadn't let her down yet, not when it mattered at least. "Levy McGarden…" Juvia nodded, her mind repeating the name with wonder as her eyes narrowed on the nervous girl before her and then she glanced down, stepping closer.

"Levy…" Juvia tested the name on her lips, making Levy nod at the correct annunciation of it. "So… Levy…" Juvia addressed her; her eyes going back up to the small girl's pale face, with another step closer. "You do know Gajeel then, don't you?" Levy quickly looked away from Juvia's face at the mention of his name, but she did in fact nod uneasily in confirmation.

"I know him…" Her voice was light and breathless. Poor thing looked about ready to pass out as she looked back up at Juvia. Juvia felt sorry for her and wished she could comfort her in some way, but she hadn't any idea why Levy was so afraid. "If- If he sent you…" She started, her voice quaking.

"He did." Juvia interjected, making Levy's eyes widen on her. "I am here as a favor to him." Juvia finished. She had stopped walking as she was fairly close to Levy now, within arms reach.

"Then… Then are you his friend… Or something more?" Levy questioned, her voice was hoarse with worry as she asked this, but it made Juvia nearly laugh. Her hand came up, settling over her chest.

"Gajeel is my oldest and dearest friend… But he is just that… My friend." Juvia stated softly with a weak smile, her hand dropping.

_Her oldest friend…?_ That was surprising to say the least; Levy hadn't ever imagined Gajeel having someone so seemingly kind in his life and Juvia had supposedly known him for a long time? It had her wondering how long they had known each other, a sudden interest for information about Gajeel's past being born with it, but she pushed that desire aside for now. She couldn't help, but notice how pretty Juvia was as well, that part making her wonder if she should really buy that they were really only friends. Regardless though, Levy could feel some slight relief fueling her at the woman's words, but her deepest worry wasn't yet gone. There was still so much nagging at her.

"What about you?" Juvia asked, breaking Levy from her train of thought over the subject. "Are you Gajeel's friend as well?" Juvia asked, catching Levy's wide doe-like stare.

"I…." Levy began, her cheeks once again going visibly red as she glanced down modestly. What a loaded question that was? Levy wasn't even sure how to answer it. Was she Gajeel's friend? Up until last night she would have denied any and all ties with him outright, but now? Now, it seemed like they were well past the point of friendship, skipping right over it almost entirely, only to wind up with something much more complex and uncertain.

Despite this, Levy knew she did indeed care for him, well somewhat at least… She was still thinking him to be a jerk, after he had ditched her that morning, but she was also painfully aware that they weren't ever going to be together anyways. So it hadn't really mattered in the grand scheme of things. Right now, all they really were, was nothing more than lovers… Not even that really, seeing as it had just been a one nightstand. She honestly didn't know what to label them as; they weren't anything from a logical standpoint.

"It's… I'm…" Levy began, coming up with no proper answer to the question at hand. "It's… difficult to explain." She finally managed to choke out through a breath as she matched eyes with the woman across from her again. Her cheeks were visibly red and her eyes shameful, but it earned her a weak smile from Juvia despite her vague response.

Levy had peaked Juvia's interest once again with that reply. Both women paused for nearly a full minute, while Juvia contemplated the meaning behind the smaller girl's unsure words. The conclusion was starting to take form, when Levy finally continued with their conversation. Levy's own thoughts now properly back in order for her to think straight and raise her own questions once more.

"So you say Gajeel sent you here…?"

"Correct." Juvia reiterated.

"Then can you tell me how he is?" Levy questioned without missing a beat, her stare was earnest and so racked with worry that Juvia took her in with a pause of her own now. "You-You saw him right? With his leg…" Levy continued, as Juvia hadn't answered her.

Levy's face was going white again as she questioned the other woman a bit more frantically. Her words were making Juvia's eyes widen, as she hadn't any idea what Levy was referring to.

"I did see him… But…" Juvia continued taking in Levy's expression. Levy's eyes had grown considerably in size as she waited for Juvia's reply. It was clear that whatever Juvia uttered next about Gajeel's well-being was going to mean everything to this girl, just from the sheer look of desperate concern over her face. _Maybe I shouldn't mention the part about him being arrested then_… Juvia thought, her mind thinking better of it. "I'm not sure what you mean… What about his leg?" Juvia finally finished with a question of her own, wanting to understand as her eyes narrowed with confusion.

Levy was looking at Juvia with wild bewilderment etched over her features, how was it, that she didn't know about his wound?

"He-He was hurt…!" Levy exclaimed. "Last night…" She added trying to remain calm despite how her heart was pounding. "He was stabbed in the thigh!" Levy watched as Juvia's mouth fell open at the words.

Okay… so clearly Juvia hadn't known that Gajeel was hurt, that much was obvious from her reaction upon hearing the news. It was really the only time Levy had seen the woman look truly surprised by something, since meeting her. Although Levy couldn't understand how this information would have slipped through the cracks if she had actually seen Gajeel. Regardless of that, it was clear from the look of shock over Juvia's face, that she was indeed worried about her friend.

"How did that happen?!" Juvia questioned, her voice now fueled with urgency, as she demanded answers.

Levy's eyes fell down and away from Juvia's face, guilt was consuming her as she thought back to everything that had happened. She didn't know if she should even be telling this woman anything about it, if she hadn't already known.

"It was my fault…" She answered softly, refusing to match eyes with Juvia. "He saved me…" She added finally glancing up. "I'm not sure… If I should say much else…" Levy spoke; her vision was brimming with tears, but they weren't spilling.

Juvia's own eyes were now large ovules as she searched over Levy for the third time since meeting her. This time taking in the ugly cut over her pretty face once more as her stare narrowed over it in comprehension. Things were finally starting to fall into place, the answer becoming apparent even though she hadn't been asking the right questions. _No_… _Not the wrong questions, just the wrong person… _Came Juvia's inner voice as her gaze continued to revolve around the worried expression over Levy's face. _This girl… she cares for Gajeel.._. That much Juvia was certain of, although their relationship seemed unclear. Juvia had her suspicions based on the circumstances and she was pretty sure she was dead on with her assumption, but only time would tell or perhaps Gajeel would.

"There's no need then… I understand." Came Juvia's voice soothingly, earning Levy's surprise. Juvia waited until the girl was looking back up at her. "I didn't know that he was hurt... But he seems to be in fair health, despite the injury…" She added trying her best to ease the girl's fears.

She watched as Levy took a reliving breath, although she was still a bit shaken, the color was at least returning to her youthful face. It had been the exact reaction Juvia had expected based on everything she was discovering about the two people in question and their mysterious 'relationship'. The injury, the news of Gajeel's leg and the fact that she was claiming to have been saved by him, it was all becoming blaringly obvious what was really going on here.

Juvia kept her eyes planted over Levy's face as she remembered the existence of the retrieved cell phone, still waiting inside of her bag. That and all of the efforts Gajeel had gone through to get it back from police custody, while being injured no less. _This girl… _Juvia's thoughts spoke._ Gajeel is protecting her…_ It had all, become clear and that was when Juvia knew, Levy must have been someone worth protecting, at least in her friend's eyes.

"Tell me…" Juvia began as she started to reach into her bag upon finishing the thought. Her hand was digging through the contents as Levy's eyes were drawn over to it and then finally she pulled something out. "Does this belong to you?" Juvia asked offering her the object with new understanding. Levy's eyes were wide as she shakily reached for the item in Juvia's hand with great confusion.

"That-That's my phone!" She uttered, it was just as Juvia had figured. She watched as Levy took it in her hands, searching over it as if to be sure. "But…! But how?! Why?!" She was questioning clearly alarmed as Juvia reached a hand towards the girl. Her white fingers gracing Levy's shoulder in a comforting gesture as she smiled at the girl who was now matching eyes with her.

"That was why he sent me here…" Juvia explained. Her voice was soft and full of comfort. "He wanted me to return that to you…" Her gaze hardened a bit, her smile weakening as she took on a more serious demeanor. "He went through a lot to get it back for you…"

"Is that why he isn't here…?" Levy asked timidly as Juvia took her hand back.

"Something like that…" Juvia answered gently, her eyes shifting elsewhere. She was trying her best not to give away too much as she didn't want Levy to worry anymore than she clearly was. This girl had already been through enough, that much was obvious. Juvia's eyes landed back on Levy as she was now looking down at the phone in her hands forlornly. It was dead.

"I can't imagine I'll be seeing him again…" Levy spoke softly, her eyes were glancing back up and she appeared to be deeply saddened by this realization. "Will you give him my thanks…?" She questioned, making Juvia smile.

"Yes, of course…" Juvia replied. "And I can promise you I will keep my eye on him." She added, as if to try and ease Levy further. Levy felt grateful to this woman upon hearing these words.

"Oh… Wait… There's something else…" Levy began turning away. She was stepping away from Juvia, her body heading towards the desk. Juvia watched as Levy's hand settled over the brass knuckles. The girl paused as if thinking, better of her actions, once again questioning if she should hand them over to Juvia.

"Those are Gajeel's…" Juvia stated, squashing Levy's doubt. "He mentioned leaving them here…" Juvia added. "He asked me to bring them back." This made Levy finally gather them up and step back towards the woman. She handed them over to Juvia timidly.

"Yes… I can't imagine he wants me to have them…" Levy answered as she watched Juvia put them in her bag. _No I can't either… But then… Why…? Why leave them here Gajeel...?_ Juvia's eyes were narrowing at the question she was currently posing in her head. _Unless he didn't mean to_, her thoughts spoke and it left her to wonder. That assumption made a lot more sense than anything else she could think up. She turned back towards Levy.

"Well I best be going…" Juvia spoke. She was suddenly anxious to get some answers from the aforementioned man, rather than bothering the seemingly innocent girl, anymore than she already had. "I did as requested." Levy nodded in understanding as Juvia began to turn. "Thank you for your kindness, Levy…" Juvia spoke.

Levy watched Juvia's back, as she retreated towards the door, following closely in step behind her. She couldn't help, but feel like she should be the one thanking Juvia instead of vise versa, as Juvia had greatly eased her mind. Even if that hadn't been her initial intention upon showing up at Levy's door. The relief was washing over the small girl like cold water; she hadn't even realized how badly she needed to hear about Gajeel until after she had. Maybe now she would actually be able to function properly, as she no longer needed to be sick with worry over him.

"No… Thank you…" Levy spoke as she opened the door. Juvia turned back towards Levy as she stood in the open frame. "I can rest easier now, thanks to you…" Levy spoke meeting Juvia's eye with a sincere glance. Juvia nodded at the girl slowly in understanding, before she started to turn away, but then she paused. For some reason she felt the need to say something more, just as Levy was starting to close the door.

Levy just managed to catch the needful look in Juvia's cobalt eyes and had hesitated mid-swing as she noticed Juvia was about to speak to her one last time.

"Levy McGarden…?"

"Yes…?" Levy questioned, startled by the formality of hearing her full name. The way Juvia spoke it was like a graceful melody, poised yet meaningful.

"Gajeel…" Juvia began, glancing down. "Though he can be crude and intimidating..." Juvia locked eyes with the girl once more as she continued, "He is not the monster he portrays himself out to be…" She paused, before continuing timidly. "And… Nothing he does is without meaning… It is… The only way he knows how to live… He will only ever act for those who are dearest to him." Juvia's words were sincere and soft; her hand was hovering just over her heart as she said them. Her voice was as unwavering as ever. "It is in this way that… I know, I can trust you… Because it is clear to me, that he does." She finished.

Levy stood there for a moment, heeding to Juvia's speech with mouth agape in slight confusion. She hadn't any idea why Juvia felt the need to say such things to her, but she was quickly recognizing, that she felt very much the same.

She held to Juvia's serene yet intense stare. The contradiction of those eyes, were moving her in such an unfathomable way and yet Levy found comfort in them. The seemingly detached demeanor upon meeting Juvia, had just been a façade upon closer inspection. For Levy could now see all of the warmth and kindness amongst a glow of deep blue; mirroring her very same feelings about Gajeel back at her, like a reflection in a puddle of rainwater. A small knowing smile was appearing over her lips. One, that she could not for the life of her, fend off.

"I understand… And I think… I agree with you…" Levy spoke, making Juvia return the smile. Both women had reached a very earnest understanding of not only each other, but of the man, for whom they spoke of and the individual roles that they both played in his life. Then finally, Juvia began to turn away from Levy and make her way towards the door out of the complex. Levy watched as the woman's back disappeared, there were no more words shared between them and there didn't need to be.

Levy finally turned away, closing the door to her room behind her after Juvia was gone. She gently leaned her back against it; the phone was now tightly wrapped in both of her hands as she pressed it up against her beating chest.

_Gajeel… _She spoke his name internally, her body practically trembling with the deep amount of relief that was still spreading over her._ I am so glad that you are okay_… Her mind added as her head fell back, an exhausted breath was sliding out from her throat. Now, since the first time she had discovered him gone, Levy felt like she could actually breathe properly. She slowly let her body slide down the wood, until she was sitting on the floor, her back still against the door. She was holding a death grip around the small object still clutched tightly in her tiny hands. She had it pressed up against her chest, right over her fluttering heart.

* * *

Gajeel was still waiting in the same blank interrogation room, his sights aimed downwards, over the age torn skin of his right forearm. His expression was distant and forlorn as he sat there, a victim of memory. He was trying his best to not let his mind wonder back to a past event, that he had no interest in recollecting. His worries over the current situation with Levy, easily powering the locomotive that was his train of thought, down the tracks of history despite his reluctance. She could very well be in that same severe danger and there wasn't anything he could do about it.

Gajeel's body was tensing, his fist squeezing shut as his vision continued to trail over the spiraling scars of his right arm, with a narrowed and disturbed look in his eye. His perception of time was nonexistent as he sat there, letting guilt eat away at his gut, like a worm chewing at the insides of an apple. His faith in the rain woman may have been the only thing keeping him sane, as he needed to believe that she had succeeded in getting Totomaru to hand over Levy's phone. The alternative being far too terrifying for him to bear, as a hideous image involving Levy in an all too familiar position, reaped it's way across his brain before he could even stop it.

Gajeel's eyelids slammed shut, his other hand bracing around the scars that littered his right arm tightly. He didn't want to entertain the thought of Levy ending up in such a horrid place. His eyes were stinging dry, the acids of his stomach bubbling over, at even the vague idea of such an act being put to fruition. The bile was sloshing around the back of his throat, making him want expel the contents of his gut, right then and there, in the empty room.

_No… Calm down…_ His hand had come up and off of his arm, only to slap over his mouth, in a desperate attempt to hold it in and prevent any retching. _That won't happen… I won't fuckin let it… _Came his outraged thoughts, made furious by the fact that he had even considered it might. His hand lowered away from his mouth as he panted for a moment, his red eyes were wide as he stared down at the scars once more. _Not ever…_ Came his thoughts, he was calming considerably as he resettled his other hand back over them gently. His eyelids were falling shut as he let out a soothing breath from deep within his chest.

Sitting idly back, while waiting for someone else to take care of shit, had never really been Gajeel's first choice on how to handle a situation. He was a man of action, not patience and so the waiting around was driving him to his wits end. Being powerless was something he had sworn to never be again. Not after everything he had been forced to endure, to get to where he was now. True pain, beyond that of normal human recognition, Gajeel had all, but conquered it, or so he believed that he had at least. That one significant victory in his life, marking the end of him ever being controlled again and yet somehow, here he was. His choices had brought him to this point, to a position of helplessness anyways and it made him wonder. What was it that he had missed? There must have been something, because he was completely stuck and he hated every second of it.

It made him feel like a damn kid again and it was with that realization that an all too familiar, toothy grin flashed its way across Gajeel's memory. One he hated seeing, but often used for self-motivation every time he needed to figure things out.

Gajeel's lips were lowering into a scowl, at the age-withered image of a face; he could hardly picture correctly anymore, with piercings lining it in much the same fashion as his own. The only other recognizable feature being two, metallic silver, slit-like eyes, just like Gajeel's own red ones. His brow was creasing heavily in frustration at the sheer mockery of its appearance in his head.

_Are ya laughin' at me again old man?_ Came Gajeel's questioning thoughts to the lost, taunting face of his past. _Yea… Well why wouldn't ya be?_ He questioned next as he could recognize the sound of an infuriating voice echoing against the walls of his subconscious. One that was not unlike Gajeel's own but was more pronounced and less icy. He heard it all of the damn time; always lecturing him as if he were still the same reckless adolescent he had once been all those many years ago.

"_Ya still don't get it do you…?"_ The voice was scolding. "_Damn…_" It added in a seething breath. "_You're such a hard headed kid…_" It continued and Gajeel could just make out the belittling amusement in its tone.

Gajeel's eyes were still closed as the owner of the voice began to change form, from just being that of a mere face. It had now become part of a lean silhouetted figure, back lighted against the white glow of an open doorway.

_Yea… And yer still such an ass_… Gajeel's thoughts persisted in response to the cold voice and smirking face. His mind noting the figure of memory to be far taller than he himself, overshadowing him in such a way, that nobody else in his life ever had or ever would again. This particular image of that man, forever inking its way into his being, like a fading tattoo on the other side of his skin. It was the last time he had ever seen that man and he hated him. Gajeel hated that man to a degree that nobody else in his life could ever hope to beat.

Gajeel's eyes opened, his mind now completely calm, allowing all of his rational thoughts to take priority once more. The spiteful memories of a certain older delinquent, serving their purpose as they always did in his hour of need. His focus and reason were taking over, where desperation and panic had just been plaguing him not even minutes prior.

_The rain woman has yet to return and that is most likely a good sign_… Gajeel reminded himself. _Even so… Even if my plan somehow didn't work… And Juvia did fail… There won't be anythin' I can do bout it, until she gets me the hell outta here… _Gajeel surmised, before his mind continued,_ but at least that much I KNOW she can do_.

Came the last of his thoughts, when he was interrupted by the sound of the door opening. Gajeel quickly glanced up to see an officer in basic uniform staring him down with a disinterested expression over his face. His hand was still settled over the doorknob, hanging part ways in the room as if he was only half invested in what he was actually doing.

"Mr Redfox?" The mid-aged officer with graying hair questioned, his tone was even and unchanging.

"Uh… Yea?" Gajeel answered with uncertainty, as he wondered if they were only coming in to finally move him into a holding cell. Not that Gajeel cared; anything was better than continuing to wait around in that blank room. He had already been sitting in there for more hours than he cared to count.

"You are to come with me to go get your things." The officer replied, his voice expressing boredom.

Gajeel's pierced brow was pushing up in surprise at this news. Had Juvia managed to get him out already? She hadn't even come back in the room to speak to him yet, so he hadn't been expecting this, but he certainly wasn't about to complain about it.

"Oi! They're lettin' me go?!" Gajeel questioned the officer in disbelief. He practically jumped to his feet in his excitement, but then he was wincing from the sudden weight being dumped back over his injured leg. The officer just shrugged his shoulders in response, before turning away.

"Apparently…" He mumbled groggily. "Come with me." He added, speaking up with a sigh, while beckoning for Gajeel to follow him from over his shoulder. Gajeel did not hesitate to do as ordered, anxious as all hell to get out of that room.

* * *

Gray was leaning back in a chair that was not his own, at a desk that also did not belong to him. He had been waiting there for what felt like an eternity, just to receive word from either Totomaru or the attorney woman known as Juvia, whom he had seen Totomaru walk away with. His arms were loosely crossed over his torso, with his chin resting against his chest as his eyes struggled to stay open. He had basically been in the station all night and all morning. His shift was already more than over, hours ago. He was only remaining there out of an obligation to see the case he had stumbled upon, through as he was not only the arresting officer, but a witness as well.

He knew he could probably go home if he wanted, considering the paperwork had already been handled and transferred over to the proper jurisdiction. He was only staying there now, because he knew they would eventually want to question him. Gray didn't want to bother with leaving, to then only have to wait around for a call asking him to come right back in for interrogation. It was too inconvenient, not when he could already be there, getting it done and over with fast.

He was anxious to get this crooked man off of the streets and behind bars, after witnessing the way he had been attacking his fellow officer. Gray wasn't overly concerned with justice or anything; he just wanted to protect people. That, among other more personal reasons had been his whole goal when he had decided to become a cop.

His heavy downward gaze was settling over the edge of the desk in front of him. His eyelids were still struggling to stay open as he thought about this. This Gajeel Redfox man seemed like a dangerous person. Why even just his name was sending red flags, as Gray was sure he had heard it before. He just didn't know where, but he couldn't imagine it being from a good source, most likely a gang or something of that nature. That had been part of the reason why Gray was so willing to go the extra mile to make sure Gajeel was put away. He wanted him locked away somewhere, where he knew he couldn't cause anyone anymore harm.

Gray's eyelids finally fell shut, his thoughts slurring into oblivion. Now there were only shapes and colors pitted up against the black void that was his mind; a particular array of blues gleaming through the haze of his no longer lucid state. They twisted into what looked like a drop of water, that splash landed into that of a halo shape, brimming with a deep cobalt hue.

Gray's eyes cracked back open in confusion, that woman's obscure stare was clouding his subconscious as he nearly drifted off to sleep. Her whole face was now coming to mind as he remembered her pale skin and stoic expression once more.

_Juvia_… Gray's thoughts echoed her name, just out of pure reverence for its beauty, like before when he had first heard it. He didn't know how he felt about her, but he knew he liked the melodic sound of her name. Though it would be wrong to say that he hadn't found her pretty. She certainly was, that much was obvious to anyone who laid eyes upon her, but Gray had also found her to be very peculiar.

It had been the inconsistency of her personality, throughout their exchange that had troubled him most about her. It had almost been like she was switching between different roles. At first coming across as a very impassive and challenging individual, before doing a one eighty and then becoming an overly kind and polite person towards him. She had been a little all over the place and now he really hadn't any idea what her real personally was like. It made him wonder if it had all just been an act to deter his judgment of her. Like maybe it was some kind of strange attorney trap, used to appease all the different types of people they would have to make negotiations with.

Gray had been warned about the manipulations of legal advisors. They were supposed to be cunningly clever and perceptive when it came to siding against police officers, so that was what he had been prepared for when Juvia first came waltzing in. She had indeed lived up to that reputation in those first few moments, appearing so calm and self-assured. She had been downright graceful in both speech and movement and it had actually been quite attractive, thus pleasing Gray to come across a woman such as that. As a rookie he had been more than willing to contend with a bold and seemingly worthy opponent such as her, just to prove his worth as a cop, but then came the stumble.

Once Gray had answered that loaded bluff of hers, Juvia had become blatantly clumsy and almost cute with her sudden apologetic nature towards him. The whole thing had been so confusing! _She_ was confusing! What the hell was he supposed to make of her after that?

Gray was shaking his head at the recollection of her with a large scowl on his face, his eyes rolling. He really hadn't any clue what had gotten into that woman, but there had been one other noteworthy thing about her that he could not forget, despite everything else. The intense stare he had seen her wielding, never once changed. In fact it may have been the _only_ thing that remained consistent within Gray's short time of his knowing her. And for some reason its presence resonated deep within him, calling from a place of forfeit and solitude that he knew all too well himself.

The magnitude of this emanating emotion from Juvia had been very powerful. Strong enough for Gray to even envision her dejected glare right as he had just been trying to drift off to sleep. And that bothered him, because he could swear he sensed some kind of great significance in that look and all that she was hiding in it. Her eyes were so wide open and yet completely closed off; in an impossible to read type of way and they whispered of secrets to him. There were answers in that woman, he was sure of it. Answers to questions that he knew he had, even if he had yet to think of them all and they beckoned for resolution.

Gray wasn't sure why he suspected this as firmly as he did, other than the fact that he couldn't blindly believe that Juvia was somehow tied to Gajeel without question. Gajeel was a very suspicious character; befittingly so, whereas Juvia didn't meet the expectations of what someone in her line of work would be like, when aligned with someone such as him. If anything, she was on a whole different plane from Gajeel entirely, or at least she damn well should have been, based on societies standards. Gray full heartedly believed this as well, both by looking and speaking to her. That bringing him to another possible conclusion, that there very well could be someone else involved with these two. Perhaps a group, with someone of higher power pulling the strings, but unfortunately Gray had no substantial evidence to back any of these suspicions of his.

Despite having no _real _proof, Gray did however have some cause to believe that not all of his intuitions were completely wrong. For one thing, he knew Gajeel hadn't been the one to call Juvia to the station, as he hadn't allowed him to make his call just then, before she had shown up. That really hadn't made any sense, how was it Juvia had known to be there? Secondly, what had been the deal with her asking to speak with Totomaru, the assaulted officer and the victim of their case? Gray hadn't been an officer long, but that had seemed like a rather abnormal request. And lastly, perhaps most importantly, where was she now?

Gray could only gather that Juvia had actually left the station at this point, as she had been gone for far too long, which he didn't understand that either. Wasn't she supposed to be trying to get her client out of lock up? Nothing was adding up and it was keeping Gray from finding sleep as Juvia's mysterious stare kept haunting his vision, every time he so much as closed his eyes.

That was until he heard the sound of footsteps, ripping his attention away from his exhausted thoughts and to the near by surroundings instead. Gray's eyes widened as he spotted Gajeel coming from around the corner, following another officer that Gray hadn't ever met before. They were headed out in the direction of the front of the station, which could only mean one thing.

Gray was on his feet in an instant; his chair shooting out from underneath him as all signs of sleepiness had quickly vanished just as fast. His mouth was dropping open as Gajeel shot him an arrogant smirk. Gray was pointing at Gajeel in confusion, his display of evident shock successfully managing to gain the other officer's attention. The gray haired man hesitated with Gajeel in toe, once the two of them were in the vicinity of where Gray was standing in utter and visible distress at seeing them.

"H-Hey!" Was all Gray could get out at first. The other officer was greeting Gray with a furrowed brow, an unimpressed expression. Meanwhile Gajeel just stood there behind him, a whole head higher, trading his smirk for a scowl instead. "Where the hell is he going?!" Gray finally managed to gasp out in question.

"He is being released." Came the other officer's tired response.

"Ah, hell no!" Gray raged back, his shock now being replaced with anger as his finger then shifted back in the direction the two had come from. "Take him to holding! There's no way we're releasing him yet!" Gray ordered fiercely. His hands were going back to his sides, with palms up and open in outrage. "His attorney isn't even here!"

The officer shot Gray a fatigued frown in response, his baggy looking eyes only serving to further his overall fed up and unhappy appearance. He really didn't appear to give one shit about what Gray had to say, nor anyone for that matter. He was a man of abandoned pride, who just accepted life's woes quietly and complacently in order to get by, even if it made him a miserable human being in the process.

"These are my orders." Came his rehearsed reply, his tone nearly as emotionless as Juvia's voice had been initially. Gray's hand was squeezing into a tight fist, as his anger got the best of him.

"No that can't be!" He spoke between clenched teeth. "I've been sitting here this whole time! Not a damn thing has happened!" The volume of his voice was rising again. "There's just no way! They haven't even questioned me yet!" The other officer looked about ready to say something else in response to Gray's outburst. His mouth was open, but his voice was drowned out when another person spoke up instead.

"Doesn't matter."

Gray whipped around for the second time that day, to once again meet the stern expression of none other than the assaulted officer himself. Totomaru had a large frown creasing his face and his eyes were looking nearly as worn down and tired, as Gray's own.

"What the hell are you talking about Totomaru?!" Gray questioned, his finger pointing at Gajeel again as he kept his gaze locked over Totomaru's sour face. "I saw what he did to you! I'm a witness! They HAVE to question me!" Gray demanded.

The listless officer leading Gajeel took that opportunity while Gray's back was turned to beckon Gajeel forward once more. Clearly lacking any and all interest in whatever it was that his other two fellow officers' were arguing over, even if it did involve the man who was following just behind him. Gray turned back around to watch the two of them go, his body straightening up out of frustration, as he saw Gajeel's laughing red eyes hang over him in victory.

"Listen kid… Have you ever heard of a technicality?" Came Totomaru's voice in Gray's ears. Gray shifted his stare back on the more experienced officer who was eyeing him with impatience.

"Well… Sure, but-"

"Well congratulations! This is your first time running into one then!" Totomaru exclaimed in mock enthusiasm as he stepped forward. He then dropped a file down on the desk Gray was standing by; it was actually Totomaru's own desk. "Now get used to it, because it happens all of the time…" He quickly added with a low voice as his face neared Grays, before straightening back up and folding his arms. "Your case has been overturned, as you weren't _technically_ considered to be on active duty when making the arrest." Gray was shaking his head in confusion at this, his brow pushing together as his stomach clenched.

"Wait what…? How can that be? No, that's not right!"

"Look…" Totomaru began resting a hand on Gray's shoulder, as he held his stare intensely. "I get it… And I appreciate you looking out for me. Really I do… But there isn't anything you… or I, for that matter… Can do about this." He stated, his tone serious. "In fact, it's better we just all, let this get swept under the rug. Trust me…" His brow was outstretched as his voice quieted some more. "Because at least that way, it can't come back to bite you in the future… Just in case something else did go wrong… Get what I mean?" Totomaru finished with a question. Gray's eyes shifted down, his lack of experience making him feel like a damn fool.

"Yea… I get it." He answered coolly, trying to ease his stress levels back to normal, but it had been a fucking crazy day and he had, had it. Totormaru straightened back up and patted Gray once on the shoulder.

"Yea, there ya go… Now cheer up rookie, things will get better." He replied taking his hand back. "Now go home and get some rest will ya?" Totomaru chimed as he turned away from Gray. "Ya look beat." He added as he began to walk away, leaving Gray to stare at the ground. His head was a mass of weary misunderstandings as he tried to recall each and every law he had ever learned, just so he could understand where exactly he had gone wrong.

Totomaru had completely vanished once again, leaving Gray to gaze at his own feet as his eyes narrowed in discomfort. He couldn't figure it out. He couldn't understand where he had done wrong and how the case would have been considered a technicality. His dark eyes moved back up some, landing on the surface of the desk he was standing near. Finally settling on the case file Totomaru had just left there, to examine later.

_Wait…_ Gray's mind was speaking as a thought occurred to him. His head snapped up and he began to book it forward through the station, out the way he had seen Gajeel and the other officer go. He nearly ran into that same, tired old officer, on his way back, after he had released Gajeel. He continued past him without stopping, leaving a path of wind in his wake. Heads were turning up as they watched him jog past them and out towards the doors of the station, with great haste.

* * *

Gajeel was standing before the station he had just walked out of, holding his still dead phone with irritation. His red eyes glanced around, it was nearing evening at this point and the streets were a lot less crowded then they had been earlier, the sky was tinting into a warm purplish hue. The rain was gone, but Gajeel could still smell it in the air. The sidewalks were mostly dry now, as it hadn't come down too hard. His head looked up towards the sky, his brow lowering against the light of the sun, or what was left of it at least.

His brain was working fast; he needed to get to a phone and fast, because he needed to reach Juvia, in order to find out what was going on. The only other alternative being to try and speak with Totomaru again, and _that_ was just out of the question. He didn't need another incident like the last playing out, just so he could wind up right back in police custody. Sitting in a jail cell or worst, the blank interrogation room once again.

It was just as Gajeel was pondering his options, when a yellow cab pulled up to the curve right in front of where he was standing. The back window of the car was already scrolling down to reveal, the very woman he had just been seeking. Juvia looked up to Gajeel, with her all too knowing stare and a small befitting smile over her lips. She looked pleased to see him and Gajeel couldn't help, but return her smile with a weak one of his own.

Relief was fueling him, bringing with it a certain coolness that he desperately needed in his deeply frustrated state. It circulated through his body like a crisp breeze over ones heated skin in the dead of winter, thus laying claim to Gajeel's hostile temperament and twisting it to near joy. He didn't think he had ever been so happy to see her before, not in his whole entire life. He also somehow knew, that she had managed to succeed in the task he had given her, just from the confident expression adorned over her face.

"Oh so they let you go already? Well we must thank Totomaru for a job well done then, mustn't we?" Juvia started. Her voice was light as she spoke to him, from her spot inside the car. Gajeel's tiny smile was spreading, to that of a lopsided smirk.

"You do what ya want rain woman… Seein as he did your job for ya and all, but there ain't no way in hell I'm thanking that bastard for anything." Gajeel replied as he closed his eyes and folded his arms. His head was looking up and off to the side, before he continued. "I mean shit! The whole damn thing could have been avoided, if he had just done what I asked of him in the first damn place! Nah, I think I'm pretty bent on blamin' that idiot for the whole damn thing." Gajeel's eyes opened. His smirk had all, but disappeared as he looked over Juvia's still smiling face. "Aw well… Doesn't matter now, I spose… I know who my real friends are…" He finished with a clear tone of finality in his voice.

Gajeel's hard gaze had settled over Juvia as he said this, she had closed her eyes in response to his words and then she waited, taking her time as she pondered. After all, Juvia was forever calm and calculating in all of her mannerisms and Gajeel had always respected that trait about her. Her smile was now fading as her eyelids opened again. That all too familiar seeking stare of hers, was now gracing him with resolve as she searched over his whole entire form with conjecture. Then finally she paused, her eyes settling over the blood on his pants, just as he had figured.

She had confirmed what it was that she had been checking for, but she made no comment about it otherwise. Instead she just bounced her eyes back up to his face with a narrowed stare, her brow arching in question, but Gajeel knew she wasn't about to ask what it was that she was thinking out loud. Not yet at least, not until they were in a more secured setting, preferably not outside the police station.

"Yes… And as your real friend we need to talk." She ordered. Her voice was tranquil as always, but it wielded a hidden firmness to it. One that Gajeel knew to mean, there would be no debating about it. She wasn't asking him, she was demanding that he tell her everything, even if it was in the nicest way possible.

Gajeel met Juvia's insistence with an equally calm acceptance. He had actually been expecting this request from her and it was certainly just deserved. Especially after everything he had just asked of her, putting her at risk by getting her involved in his own illegal activities.

Juvia was a kind person, despite the world's injustices towards her in youth. She was unlike Gajeel in this way, as he had always taken a certain pleasure in biting back the cruel fingers of fate, for its strangled hold over them. Juvia held no such desire for power, nor had she ever wanted to hurt anyone in the name of revenge. All she had ever really wanted was to be accepted, but she was also a very prideful woman. This virtue of hers, making her willfully aware of her obligations to the ones she did owe a great debt to and she used these reasons as her motivations to serve. But it was these same aspects of her personality, that also made her ill suited to fill a role such as Gajeel's, in Jose's business. Working with criminals, beating up thugs and making illegal dealings, Juvia was not cut out for such deeds, she was far too noble.

She did however, deserve to do an occupation as equally lucrative for Jose, but it needed to be something safe and legitimate. Gajeel had always been satisfied with the idea of Juvia becoming Jose's business attorney. It had been the right move for her, as this way she could stay out of all of the dangerous wrong doings, while still fulfilling her end of the secret promise they had both made to Jose as children. That commitment being, that they would both somehow find a way to be of use to him upon age, as payment for everything he had done for them.

That had been the pact Gajeel and Juvia had made together while growing up and they both had been steadfast in achieving their goals, but in their own individual ways. Juvia had gone to school and made use of her intelligence, where as Gajeel had stepped up in the business aspect, taking front and center with his brute force and headlong attitude. Both of them having reached the conclusion that the best way to help Jose, would be to work for him and keep the company afloat by any means necessary.

Gajeel had always been proud of Juvia for getting through the years of school and such, unbeknownst to her of course. He had been pleased with her much wiser choice to become the legal adviser, as he hadn't wanted to see her wind down the same path as him, due to their shared obligations to Jose. That was also why he had never intended to drag her into any of his illicit activities, like he had today. He would of never have done that, if he had been able to see any other way to protect Levy. Juvia was far too loyal and Gajeel had known all along that she would burden the task he had asked of her, for him. For just as she felt the need to carry out her own obligations to Jose, Juvia also had an ongoing debt that she felt she owed Gajeel and it went far deeper than even that of their shared employer.

Gajeel of course knew of this, but he didn't agree with it. Juvia didn't owe him anything as far as he was concerned, but for whatever reason he couldn't get her to understand that. Maybe it was just a rule of friendship, but Gajeel had never made it his business to really understand how such relationships truly worked considering he had so few. Another thing he didn't appreciate was feeling the lost emotion of his guilt once more, just as he had started to sense it with Levy.

This time he was now reliving it, for taking advantage of Juvia's exceeding loyalty. It wasn't so much that he minded owing her either, nor did he care that he needed to hand out an explanation. No, Gajeel just didn't like the thought of using Juvia's better qualities for his own gain. She was a far better person than him, much like Levy was and he regretted mixing good people with his dangerous life. His line of work was only meant for the true scum of the earth, the ones crawling around the alleyways like rats roaming the sewers.

Gajeel considered himself to be one of those rats, but again his trust for Juvia was paramount and with good reason. He knew her far too well and technically she was already forever tied in his life, just normally the lighter end of it. She was the closest thing he had to family, a sister by all accounts, but blood. There weren't many people Gajeel sincerely trusted, let alone considered like her. The least he could do was give her some much-deserved answers, though he really didn't know what all Levy had told her about so far, other than the fact that his leg had been stabbed of course.

Gajeel shrugged that thought off with indifference. He really wasn't overly concerned with Juvia knowing about that now, seeing as it wasn't something he could hide from her anymore. Not when he would be standing around her, out in the open and walking around on it. Hell, he hadn't even been able to change his clothes yet, so she was bound to have noticed anyways. Better she find out before seeing it, than being startled upon discovering it of her own means.

He could tell she was worried about it, but she was far too sharp to show her concern outwardly in a place of public. He knew she wouldn't even ask until they were in a more proper setting where they could speak with less worry of being overheard. This was just another reason on a list of many, as to why Gajeel had the upmost faith in the elegant rain woman. He closed his eyes, his smirk returning once he had opened them, his mouth growing into his usual toothy grin.

"Sure thing rain woman as long as we can eat something… Lead the way." He replied earning another smile from her as she gestured for him to get into the cab with her from the other side.

* * *

Gray had just come bursting out the doors of the station when he spotted Gajeel's tall figure standing before a cab at the bottom of the stairs, near the street. His eyes widened when he spotted Juvia sitting inside, a soft smile over her features. Somehow he had just known she would be there, and that Gajeel would be meeting up with her. He wasn't at all surprised to then see Gajeel walk around the other side of the cab and join her inside of it.

Gray stood there watching, statuesque in form. Almost like he had become a piece of architecture, decorating the front steps of the station as the car pulled away. Leaving him to wonder the significance of what he had just witnessed, everything he had been suspecting, was now calling at his insides like a warning. There was a siren going off in his ears. He somehow just instinctively knew that it all meant something. He just couldn't quite grasp what it was yet, not when he had too little information.

These thoughts were pooling into a basin at the bottom of his skull like a thick soup of confusion. That was until his eyes were drawn to something else familiar. His head shifted up at the sight of squad car pulling up next to the curve near the station.

Gray's eyebrows shot back in surprise, as he hadn't expected to see his partner this late in the day, coming to retrieve him, yet there he was nonetheless. Gray was sure it was Elfman, as he would have recognized their squad car anywhere. He immediately went bolting down the steps of the station as fast as his legs would allow him to, without falling. He approached the car fast, his partner catching a glimpse of him through the front window shield as Gray made his way to the right side window of the car that was now open. Gray hand's slapped over it as his head lowered so he could stare at his flaxen haired partner in bewilderment.

"Man, you really are still here… You have kept me waiting all day!" Were the first words out of Elfman's mouth, his voice booming as always. "Get in already!"

Gray didn't hesitate, despite his shock. He wanted to be the hell away from that station. After all of the frustrations he had, had to endure all day and night, because of it. He also had far too many questions for his partner as well and he didn't even know where to start. His mind was buzzing so loud, that he finally just blurted out the first one, that he was able to create with his mouth.

"Why aren't you at home?!" Although Gray's voice came out loud, like he was angry and yelling; his face betrayed his true emotions. He was very clearly happy to see Elfman, a person whom he both knew and trusted whole-heartedly.

"Something came up." Elfman answered. Gray's eyes widened.

"Really? Me too actually!" He exclaimed a little too excited. Elfman was adjusting his mirror as he continued. His voice was calm as he spoke, in contradiction to Gray's own, their roles normally reversed.

"Yea... The Queen herself summoned me, what about you?" Elfman posed the question at the end, causing Gray to let loose a sigh as his head hung down in defeat.

"Honestly, it was a bunch of BS." He spat coldly. His eyes were narrowing as his head came back up, looking off and out the window in front of them. "I don't even know if I want to get into it all right now. I'm so pissed off..." His voice was still icy as he said this.

Elman nodded, noting how tired Gray looked as well. He felt very much the same; normally the two of them would have gotten some sleep by now.

"I get it man… Don't worry about it. I've got something I gotta talk to you about anyways. It's why I'm here." Elfman replied, earning Gray's dark eyes back over him.

"Yea… About that… I was wondering how you knew where to come and find me? I haven't even looked at my phone or anything." Gray answered and Elfman just shrugged.

"Well I hadn't heard from you… So I took a shot in the dark that, you must have still been here working on something, because you didn't answer. And I didn't think you would leave me hanging like that all night, without reason. And I also figured you would have told me, if you had already gotten a ride home from someone else… You're a take care of business kind of man, like me. So I know what to expect from you." Elfman explained. "Anyways buckle up, cause we've got somewhere to be."

"We do?" Gray asked as he did what was demanded of him. His mind was still swirling with wonder over all of Elfman's explanations. "What the heck is it now?" Gray asked, his head going back with a groan, he was so damn tired. "And when the hell are we supposed to sleep?" He added in question as the car finally began to move. Elfman kept his dark blue eyes forward on the road, his brow lowering.

"It's not police business if that's what you're thinkin'…" He answered quietly, earning Gray's hard stare back over him as he continued to drive. "But it is about what I had to deal with earlier this morning… With Erza." He added, his voice was still quiet. Almost as if he was afraid of being too loud, even though they were clearly alone in the car.

Gray's eyes were narrowing on his partner in question. Just when he had thought the day could not have gotten any stranger, reality was sucker punching him once again and it made him almost afraid to ask.

"So…" He began, his own voice quiet now as well. "Where we going then?" He questioned cautiously.

"We've got a meeting…" Elfman started. His head was turning so that his dark blue eyes could match up with Gray's dark navy ones. "With gramps."

* * *

Juvia had decided to take them to one of the locally owned restaurants in Magnolia, a place she visited quite frequently. Gajeel was aware of it, as he had accompanied her there once or twice. Enough times to know that he did enjoy their house steak burger. The car ride there had been rather quiet and mostly just consisted of him staring out the window while Juvia told the cab driver where to go. She was baiting her time and Gajeel knew it. He could tell that she had a lot to say to him, just from the way she was sitting in the car. She was quite literally on the edge of her seat due to her building anxiety. Gajeel couldn't help, but roll his eyes at her, as he knew that it meant he was in for a lashing.

Once they were inside the long narrow restaurant, Juvia showed Gajeel over to a corner booth near a large window by simply walking over towards it, without a word. She turned to face him, setting her bag down in the seat beside where she would be sitting and then she stared at him expectantly. Gajeel matched her stare with a hard glare of his own; he was still standing by the door where they had just walked in and he had yet to move.

He was inspecting the diner-like space with discretion; it was decently crowded with customers inside, due to it currently being prime time dinner hours. The buzz of conversation was coming from all sides and invading his ears like a swarm of insects. Gajeel found it to be a nuisance, he wasn't overly fond of crowds, but he knew it was probably for the best, because at least this way they would most likely not be heard by anyone. The room was designed to be very rustic looking. The walls were lined with old school wooden paneling and there were many pictures of nature strewed about the place. There was a very impressive bar that stretched all the way down the one side, lined with people.

Gajeel looked back towards Juvia as she waited for him from her spot by their chosen table. He shot her a displeased scowl, but of course she didn't budge. She was unfazed by his cold outward demeanor as always. He closed his eyes in acceptance; a disgruntled breathe escaping his throat, before he hobbled his way over to where she was standing. She finally took her seat as Gajeel had just reached the adjacent booth and was getting into it cautiously. Juvia's eyes were still on him as he finally settled down into the seat across from her with a groan. He was just about to yell at her for notably staring at him, when the waitress approached the table before either of them could speak.

She was young and very pretty, with an alluring set of emerald green eyes that spoke of her kindness. Her bubblegum pink mane cascaded all the way down, past her waist even while being tied back into a ponytail. The long strands that were her bangs framed her face with an elegant twirl. The sheer volume and wave of her hair overall, made her resemble that of a storybook princess or something of equal enchantment. She was wearing a form fitting red collared shirt and skirt, with knee high stockings, which appeared to be the uniform. She glanced down at Gajeel first, before her eyes then landed on Juvia. Her lips were curving up into a contagious smile upon seeing the other woman.

"Juvia!" She greeted happily, her eyes closing in bliss upon singing the other woman's name. "It's nice to see you!"

Gajeel's unsuspecting glance was moving from the younger girl, back to the woman who sat across from him with curiosity. Juvia was matching the girl with a tiny, but pleased smile.

"Meredy." Juvia addressed kindly. "How are you, how is school?" She questioned next.

"Oh you know! Hanging in there!" Meredy replied modestly, before opening her eyes and looking back at Gajeel who had yet to move. He was too caught up in a state of suspense from the odd exchange he was witnessing to do anything. "You must introduce me to your friend!" Meredy added, a nervous laugh escaping her as she said this, most likely alarmed by Gajeel's brooding appearance.

"Oh yes!" Juvia chimed while gesturing a hand over in Gajeel's direction. "This here is my dear friend Gajeel. We've known each other for many years." Juvia added quickly, her smile never diminishing as her hand fell back to the table.

"Ah I see." Meredy replied after a quick glance back at Juvia. She then angled her body to face Gajeel and lowered her head slightly in a polite bow towards him, while her hands rested together over her lap. "Hello! Nice to meet you Gajeel." She spoke, before raising her head back up to look at him, with a lovely grin over her face. Gajeel just gave her a once over with his usual hard glare, seemingly uninterested from his basic expression and said nothing. Meredy was quickly growing uncomfortable with his lack of response to her, until Juvia finally spoke up, breaking the awkward tension.

"I apologize Meredy." Juvia's smile had disappeared as the young girl looked back at her in question. Juvia's eyes were closed "Forgive Gajeel, he is not what one would call polite." Juvia finished. Her eyes were opening, so that her devoid stare could stab deep into the man sitting across from her, while a frown formed its way over her face. Gajeel shot her a scowl in response. He had a few choice words for her, but he decided to keep his mouth shut for the time being, thinking better of it. "We'd like to order." She added, taking her eyes off of him finally.

Both Juvia and Gajeel placed their orders immediately as they both had already known what they wanted from the menu without looking. Meredy then quickly left to go and fetch them their drinks. While she was gone Gajeel was able to get a phone charger from Juvia. He also managed to find an outlet next to their booth to plug it into. His dead phone was finally charging back to life when Meredy returned with two glasses. Then after a few more minutes of small talk between the two familiar women, to which Gajeel didn't pay any mind to. Meredy was finally walking away again. Juvia was watching the girl leave, a slight sigh of longing escaping her throat as Gajeel stared at her with his own hard glare still firmly locked in place.

"What a sweet girl…" Juvia commented, more to herself than to anyone. Gajeel watched her for a few seconds before finally deciding to speak.

"Yea, all the more reason to stay away from her." He muttered as Juvia's gaze finally settled over him. He had closed his eyes as he sat there with his arms folded over his chest, an unmoving and stubborn man to the very end. Juvia could easily see where this was going. It was finally time they hashed things out, but she needed to think carefully before she spoke, as she needed to be ready to combat him properly. She too closed her eyes, taking in another few seconds' worth of contemplating, before she finally made her move.

"Yes…" She breathed, opening her eyes. "Speaking of sweet girls…" Gajeel opened his as well; the two of them were now caught in the midst of a heightened stare down, before Juvia continued. "Is that always the philosophy you carry for them Gajeel?" The question was firm, yet cutthroat with the way she voiced it and she wasn't even done yet. "Or… Do you perhaps make an exception to this rule from time to time?" She finished, slaying him with the underlying meaning of her words.

Though, her voice was void of emotion to most, Gajeel knew better. She was fuming and he could recognize it in the sound. He shifted uncomfortably from where he was sitting, the muscles in his arms were tensing, but they stayed folded. He had known this was coming and though he accepted it, it didn't mean he was happy about it.

"Look." He began. "I didn't mean fer any of it to happen." He told her in his defense. His body seemed uncomfortable, but his stare however, did not waver. Juvia's fingers were curling underneath the table, but she showed no other outward sign of her piling frustrations with him.

"Oh really? Is that so?" She questioned abruptly. "Well then, while we're on the subject. Would you mind telling me, what all, '_it_' entails? Because I can assure you, while I may have some vague idea of what went on last night, I know it can't possibly be as convoluted as what _actually _happened, considering how you are looking these days, can it?" She added hastily, her words though calm were somehow like venom.

Gajeel's brow was lowering as his gut churned in displeasure. Man was she pissed… He couldn't even remember the last time he had seen her so mad. From an outsider's perspective she appeared perfectly fine, but he knew she was furiously screaming on the inside. Gajeel was swallowing nervously, though he wasn't fearful of Juvia. She was in fact making him relive the guilt of everything he had put Levy through and he loathed it.

"Okay…" He sighed in an effort to ease himself into thinking clearly. He honestly didn't even know where to begin. "What do ya wanna know?" He asked.

"That girl Gajeel." Juvia demanded, referring to Levy. "What the hell did you do to her?" Gajeel froze as some of Juvia's anger unleashed over him through her voice. His eyes were widening as she continued. "She was so _worried _about you. And yet… I can't help, but think that you were somehow responsible for the ugly cut across her face… Who is she?" Juvia questioned, her eyes were narrowing in spite. Gajeel could feel his heart pounding, though he didn't understand why he was dreading this as much as he was. It was sickening as the guilt just wouldn't leave him be.

"Levy…" He replied gently, his eyes were finally falling away from Juvia's face in clear shame. "She… Ain't anyone." He stated.

Juvia's eyes were widening on him, her anger erupting in the form of disbelief now. He was delusional if he thought she would believe that! After everything he had went through for her or maybe it was his own form of self-denial? Juvia really didn't know, but either way he was very clearly reluctant to deal with the truth of this girl's existence in his life.

"Gajeel!" Juvia snapped, forcing him to look back up at her. Her eyes were narrowing on him again and this time she was the one to fold her arms. "Do you think me a fool? You were protecting her!" She hissed a hand flying up. "Or do you not realize that yourself?" She added, eyeing him with a raised eyebrow.

"I never meant fer her to get involved." Gajeel answered.

"Well, you were careless." Juvia scolded and her words burned like boiling water, making his own blood hot with anger.

"Don't you think I know that damn it!" Gajeel shouted back so loudly, with his hand slapping down on the surface of the table, that people were looking at the pair in confusion.

Gajeel didn't care and neither did Juvia for that matter. They both just stared at each other with wide eyes, from across the table, their expressions fierce with rage-fueled emotion. Silence passed over them long enough for people to stop looking at them and then finally Juvia's gaze shifted down.

"What happened to your leg Gajeel?" She asked, her voice was thick with irritation.

"Don't you already know that?!" Gajeel hissed back. "I know Levy fucking told you!" He added just as coldly.

"You were stabbed right?" She asked heatedly, almost mockingly. "Well how did that happen? I want to know Gajeel!" She exclaimed. Her voice was quiet, but also desperate with frustration.

"Fine!" He uttered, completely annoyed. "I went to the damn Celestial Night Club last night for a business meeting with Banaboster and then I left with this!" He whispered angrily, his wounded leg stomping the ground with a thud, from underneath the table. Juvia watched him for a long moment, a frown over her face, before continuing.

"And where… Prêt ail did you go from there?" She asked knowingly, her voice was dry with cynicism. She looked so displeased with him and it made him furious, almost as if she had expected better of him for some reason, but she damn well shouldn't have! Juvia should have known better than anyone, that he had no redeemable qualities. Gajeel sat back in his seat, looking at her with outraged disbelief.

"What the fuck do you want me to say rain woman?!" He asked with a shrug, clearly at his wits ends, made obvious by the fluctuation in his voice. "Do you want me to say I fucked her? Is that it?!" He gasped out, nearly out of breath from the intensity of his own temper.

"I want you to tell me the truth!" Juvia raged back, her hands bracing the table as she leaned forward. "And you can start by telling me who that girl is to you, because _clearly_ she means way more to you, than you are even willing to say!" Juvia's back hit her own seat now. "Look at you!" She gestured towards him. "Look at what you've done for her?!" Her hand came back down to the table. "I can't believe I didn't already know about this person in your life! How could you keep something like that from me?!" Her hand had then patted over her own heart and she looked truly upset, her eyes were glossy. "That hurts Gajeel!" She cried out, her hand falling away.

"OH shut the _fuck_ up!" Gajeel snapped back with angry skepticism, he was folding his arms again. "Stop being so damn emotional! You know nothing!" He finished a finger pointing at her.

"Oh Really?!" I know nothing!?" Juvia repeated incredulously.

"You heard me!" Gajeel seethed. His hand once again slammed down on the table and this time it was Juvia, who was now the one pointing.

"Liar!" She spat and surprisingly it made him wince. "You are lying to me and yourself! I know this Gajeel! You were never good at it!"

Gajeel had nothing to say in response to this accusation, as it was true. He had always been good at stonewalling, in due part with his high tolerance for pain, but never had he had a talent for flat out lying. Most likely, because he had never liked doing it and so he just couldn't pull it off successfully. Gajeel had never preferred manipulation as a tactic, he was too hands on for such games.

"Yea?! And so what if I am?" He hissed. "Does it really matter anyways?! We both know it's for the best!"

"Is it?" Juvia questioned back, rather matter-of-factly.

"What kind of _stupid_ question is that? Of course it is! Look at me! Look at what I do! You really think that I have any right to-to" He was choking on the sentence like he couldn't even fathom speaking it.

"To be with her?" Juvia finished for him, making both of them instantly hush, now that the words had actually been voiced out loud.

Silence finally reigned over them as Gajeel felt completely an utterly mixed up inside. He hadn't even realized how much he actually cared for Levy until Juvia had flat out pointed it out to him. Was it possible he loved her? How would he even know if he did? He hadn't even an inkling of what that was like. His spectrum of emotions mostly just consisted of anger and arrogance. He felt like such an idiot for not knowing for sure or for not figuring it out sooner, but none of it really mattered anyways. Even if he maybe did feel something for Levy, there could never be anything between them again. Even if she had been worried about him, like Juvia had mentioned, that was a far cry from love. And besides, they had both agreed that their one night together was the end of everything, so now he needed to get her out of his mind just as he had gotten her out of his life. It was far too dangerous for her and he knew that… But, the whole idea of never seeing her again was leaving him to feel listless and empty inside.

"Gajeel…" Juvia spoke his name gently. Her voice was of great contradiction than it had just sounded not minutes before. He looked up at her and she was smiling at him warmly, though her eyes looked very sad. "She seems like a wonderful person."

"She is…" He answered softly after a breath. "Very clever and hard working."

"Certainly cute." Juvia added lightly.

"Yea…" Gajeel stated with his small unique laugh coming out. "Feisty. She doesn't put up with any of my crap." He looked up and out the window, his mind spinning into madness. "Maybe… I fell fer her right away…?" Gajeel paused truly not knowing if he had or not. He was hoping it wasn't true as he thought back to that very first night they had met in the alleyway. His eyes narrowed as the images returned to him with a vengeance. "Did I…? That night… Four years ago... " The way she had stood up to him, so bold, so beautiful. Her large gold eyes searching him for mercy as if she had actually dignified him with possessing humanity, rather than seeing him for the dark monster that he truly was. "Damn…" Gajeel cursed, his head falling down. For some reason he felt like his heart was breaking and he couldn't even fully grasp what was happening to him. His hand was going up and over his eyes as he swallowed again, his mouth was dry and his throat hollow. It actually hurt him; he hadn't thought it was possible.

Juvia was watching Gajeel from across the table, her smile was now gone as she witnessed him struggle internally. She could see that he was in pain and feel her own warm tears welling up, because of it, as she hated to see him like that. How was it that realizing you might love someone, could be such a hard thing to endure? She reached towards him in a need to somehow ease him, even though she knew she couldn't possibly. Her fingers graced the knuckled of his one hand gently. Gajeel moved the other hand away from his eyes so that he could look at her face again. She met him with a very sympathetic and moving expression.

"Gajeel... Won't you see her again?" Juvia asked and it was with that question that Gajeel suddenly woke up with icy realization. He pulled his hand out from under hers abruptly, so that he could once again fold his arms. It was almost as if he was reeling back in all of the uncomfortable emotions he had just been feeling, and forever trapping them to his chest, to never come out again.

"No…" He answered definitively, looking away from her again. Juvia was watching him, startled by the magnitude of his absolute resolve.

"How can you say that?" She asked. Her tone was almost pleading with him to reconsider.

"Like I said rain woman… I've known Levy fer four years now and in that time, even while mostly stayin' away all I've ever managed to do is bring her trouble and last night…" Juvia was staring at Gajeel's profile; his eyes were narrowing in disgust, but his focus was settled on something outside, through the window. "Last night was a nightmare."

"Gajeel… You still haven't told me what exactly happened…" Juvia stated as Gajeel turned his head back towards her.

"Do you remember Thibault?" Juvia nodded at his question, though a chill ran through her.

"I do, though I can't say I much care for him… He stares…" Juvia answered.

"Yea well I never liked him either… I always got a bad vibe from him. He was at the meetin' last night and then he lingered..."

"At the club you mean?" Juvia asked.

"Yea… And well… Levy was there too ya see… Just by chance, out with friends I guess… I hadn't seen her in a while… And well, I never get anywhere with her. She always shoots me down, before I can hardly get a line out…" Gajeel laughed a bit at this, but then he continued as Juvia was looking at him with wide eyes. "I know… Surprising right? Most women don't seem to mind when I come onto 'em, but those women aren't like Levy… They're stupid." He paused a proud smirk over his face. "She puts up with me for about a minute, more out of politeness than anythin, then she tells me to get lost... Never stops me from tryin' though… She really is something else…" He paused again; his smirk was now a full out toothy grin as he shook his head. But then slowly, his smile began to fade as his expression became grim. "Well last night I went ahead and gave it another go, once I saw Levy there… And well… I mighta been a bit more pushy than usual… Not sure what came over me, but I just couldn't leave her be…" He shook his head again, his frown turning into a grave scowl. "I shoulda just walked away… Like she wanted me to." The regret was there in his voice as he said this. "Thibault noticed." He added after a long pause. "And he was pissed at me, so he targeted Levy…" Juvia straightened up after hearing this. Her body had gone stiff with shock as she dawned Gajeel with wide eyes.

"Oh Gajeel he didn't-?"

"No." Gajeel interjected quickly. His voice was wrought with anger. "But he fucking tried, that sick fuck!" His fist came falling down hard onto the surface of the table, making their drinks rattle. "He fucking cornered her in the bathroom and then slammed her head into the damn toilet! He nearly knocked the fucking life outta her, but don't ya fucking worry, because I nearly knocked the damn life out of him right after!" Gajeel finished coldly. His words were just above a whisper so nobody could hear. Juvia's heart practically stopped after hearing this and seeing Gajeel's savage anger.

"Gajeel did you kill him?!" She questioned alarmed. She was suddenly realizing how horrible this whole situation was. If Jose found out what Gajeel had done to Thibault, well it would most likely not be good, as it could end up costing the Phantom Organization in the long run. They would most likely lose their business negotiations with Twilight Ogre, if this secret got out.

"No! But I fucking wish I had!" She was breathing out in relief at that. "Don't act so relieved, because trust me, what I did to him wasn't much better." Gajeel spat, making Juvia stare at him again with an unsuspecting stare. "The cops probably stuck him in the hospital by now… Because I fucking left his broken ass there in the parking lot to bleed…"

"Gajeel... This… This isn't good… If he is alive, he is going to tell someone what you did to him… Word will get out!"

"You really don't get it…" Gajeel seethed coldly. His voice was so bitter that it actually made Juvia shudder from the murderous intent in it. "I'm not even sure his brain is goin' to work right, after what I did to him Juvia… I shattered the bones in his face like they were glass." Her eyes were large ovules as she took in his words with misunderstood fear. He looked so numb and calculating and she had never seen him that way before, not to such an extent. "Levy witnessed the whole fucking thing…" He added coolly, taking a shallow breath while leaning forward. "So tell me… Does that sound like someone who deserves to be with her?" He questioned. Juvia couldn't speak; her brain was struggling to keep up everything he was telling her. He leaned back against his seat after having received no response from her, the brutality of his stare unchanging. "That's what I thought…."

There was silence once again, the span of it lasting minutes, until finally Juvia was able to actually think straight. She was finally remembering that Gajeel had also been hurt.

"He-He was the one who stabbed you then...? Thibault…?" She asked timidly, still in deep alarm from everything he had just confessed to her.

"Yea… In the parking lot, right before I paid him back with steel." Gajeel answered raising a fist, to stand for his brass knuckles.

"Then… That was when you went with Levy?" Juvia asked trying to fill in the rest.

"She begged me to let her help… And then she took me back to her apartment." Gajeel stated, his hand was patting the knee of his bad leg. " She stitched me up there." He replied, rather proudly. Almost as if he was impressed by what Levy could do and wasn't ashamed to brag about it for her.

"And the phone?" Juvia asked. "It was hers she said…" Gajeel nodded.

"Right… I didn't find out bout it till this morning… She had left it in the club bathroom along with all of the blood from her wound as well as a good amount of Thibault's from when I socked him. I had promised her I wouldn't let her get involved anymore than she already was… And so once I found out bout it… Well you understand… I couldn't have the cops findin out about her."

"I do…" Juvia nodded in understanding. "More importantly Master Jose can't find out."

"You can't tell anyone about her Juvia…" Gajeel suddenly rounded on her. "Not a soul… You are the _only_ one who knows about her at all and I… I just…"

"Can't risk it… I understand Gajeel." Juvia finished for him and somehow he knew she did.

"That is why I trust you rain woman." Gajeel answered and Juvia nodded.

"What about Totormaru? Aren't you concerned about him saying something to Jose?" Juvia asked. "He does know about the phone."

"I can't really account for him. But since he has no knowledge of Levy or who the phone belongs to, I'm not really all that worried bout it." Gajeel explained, but Juvia was shaking her head in disagreement.

"Well I am… He questioned me a lot while I was trying to bribe him to steal that evidence for you. I had to keep reminding him that it wasn't something we should be discussing there and then I lied and told him he'd find out later. He may not know about Levy, but he could easily go to Jose and then cause him come after you next. Especially if he has any inclination of what you did to Thibault. I'm not so sure you should brush all of that off as nothing Gajeel…" Juvia replied wisely, but Gajeel just shrugged.

"I can handle Jose if that happens…" Gajeel answered, but Juvia just tilted her head in misunderstanding.

"Gajeel…" She addressed, earning his stare. "He is a dangerous man… Or have you forgotten, because of his kindness towards us?" Gajeel was subconsciously gripping his scar littered arm at her words.

"No… Trust me I haven't…" He stated darkly. "But so long as it is just me he ends up gunnin for I can deal with it."

"Well… unlike you, I am scared." Juvia replied. "I don't wish to see anything happen to you, because over the years I've begun to notice the many disappearances…" Just as Juvia was saying this Meredy was returning to their table with two plates of food.

Juvia immediately sat back and shut her mouth, much to Gajeel's relief. It seemed that for the moment their conversation was over and he was glad for it. That wasn't really something he wanted to think about, nor discuss. If anything he was always trying to put it out of his mind and he had always hoped it was something Juvia hadn't picked up on, since she was just the attorney.

Meredy handed them their plates and then walked away without even needing to refill their drinks. They hadn't even really bothered to touch them while being so enthralled in their conversation. The two of them carried on with eating, with only small bits of regular chatting here and there, almost as if they had reached an unspoken agreement to drop all earlier topics for the moment. The mood was easing to normal between them, and they were mostly quiet while eating. That was until the phone charging on the table beside Gajeel, started to buzz, the vibration creating a funny sound over the surface it sat upon.

Gajeel turned his sight downwards while munching on a fry. There was a voicemail, someone had called, but the phone hadn't rung. It had probably happened while it was still dead and had just shown up, due to efficient charge being achieved. He picked it up, pressing a few buttons before putting it to his ear; Juvia was watching him as her own curiosity was peaked.

"What is it?" She asked as Gajeel dropped the phone away from his ear to look at the screen, in search for a time and date of when the call had been received.

"Arya…" He stated the one simple name. "Says he just called like an hour ago, probably while we were on our way here… Jose is calling for an emergency meetin'. Tonight." Juvia's mouth fell open at this. "Check your phone." Gajeel advised, with a glance up at her. "Cause it sounds like we're all spose to go."

Juvia reached towards the bag that was next to her on the booth, scrambling through it for her phone. She finally found it and sure enough there was a voicemail for her too. She also listened to it, her eyes on Gajeel as he ate another fry. She pulled it away from her ear and nodded.

"Yes… I am to be there as well." Gajeel just shoved another French fry in his mouth.

"Thought so…" He muffled between bites.

"This could be bad Gajeel… Emergency meeting?" Juvia asked. "Maybe he already knows something…"

"Could be…" Gajeel shrugged.

"And what about your leg? Are you going to hide that?" She asked.

"Not sure I really can, even if I wanted to…" He stated. "But… Speaking of that. We still have bout two hours before we gotta go and I'd really like to shower and change outta these damn clothes… Not only that, but I left my bike at the club…" Juvia stared at him with a doubtful look in her eyes.

"I see, but can you really drive it like that?" Juvia questioned, with a gesture towards him on the side of his injured leg. This just earned her a large arrogant smirk in response.

"Don't you worry bout me rain woman… I ain't no sissy, I can handle it." Juvia just shook her head at him, although she knew that to be true, it didn't mean she approved of it.

"Oi! One more thing…." Gajeel started. "Don't ya have somethin' of mine?" He asked, his smirk spreading into a full out grin as his hand came forward towards her expectantly, his palm open. "Bout time I be gettin' those back, don't ya think? Cough 'em up!" He added and his red eyes were laughing at her. Juvia again shook her head, but that was the smug Gajeel she had always known.

* * *

Mirajane Strauss was a woman of exquisite beauty that easily rivaled that of models. In fact it had been said by many that she had actually done some modeling to fund her way through college back in her more youthful years. It was a believable anecdote upon looking at her as she waited patiently in the fancy hall of the Universities' top floor, in their showy admissions building.

She stood there refined, with her hands settled together over her lap. She was of average height; with a slender waist extenuated by the way her burgundy dress hugged it, before it fluttered out in waves, nearly all the way down to the floor. Though the garment hid her legs from view, it did little to hide the forgiving curve of her breast, as she was certainly well endowed. The fluidity of her form was made all the more beautiful by the pristine shine of her pale white skin. Then just like her brother and sister, her hair was of a snowy white sheen that tumbled down to her waistline. Her personality was as welcoming as her caring and lovely face suggested; she was of the sweetest nature. Her navy blue eyes were like two dark sapphires, much like that of her two younger siblings, and they spoke of her warmth. Lastly she adorned her bangs into a small characteristic ponytail that reached up from the hairline of her forehead.

There was a slight smile on her face as she stood unmoving, but relaxed. Her eyes were following the intricate pattern of the long rug that reached down the middle of the small hallway, gold lines over rich violet. She then shifted her gaze back over the black and white marble that the rug was settled over, marveling at it's clean shine.

She was standing just off to the side, right before a set of two huge oak doors, the dean's office. There were large canvas paintings lining the walls, modern art of all different colors as well as a few plants and sculptures. Down at the other end of the hall was an elevator and it was just as Mirajane was admiring the art for the umpteenth time, when the familiar ding finally sounded off.

Mira glanced up expectantly, her befitting smile still firmly planted over her face as the doors to the elevator slid open and out stepped a rather tiny old man. Tiny was actually an understatement, he was basically child sized as far his height went, and though he was clearly well past his prime, he stood with good posture. He was wearing rather formal attire, a white coat with fur trim and gold embroidered over the shoulders. He stood with his hands behind his back, his face portraying frustration as his towering gray eyebrows were pushed together, further creasing his already wrinkled forehead. He was balding, his white hair spiking up and around the sides of his head. And he also had a rather large fluffy mustache over his face, concealing most of his displeased frown.

This man was Master Makarov, owner and dean of Mavis University. Well-known entrepreneur along side his partner Gildarts Clive, successful at bringing in lots of business for Magnolia with his University alone, but with many other investments as well. He was to his credit, a good leader, but a bit unorthodox in his approach. Which though most appreciated, some however found it to be unprofessional and didn't much like him for that reason.

His wise old eyes landed over Mirajane who had been waiting for him, before he finally stepped forward towards her. She could read the annoyance in his features, but her smile did not dwindle.

"Why hello Master!" She greeted in her light and well-suited voice, Mirjane was also known for her lovely singing.

"Erhm…" The old man grunted in response and Mira's smile only brightened. Her eyes were closing happily as he approached, his steps were heavy almost like he was having a tantrum. "Have you heard anything about where that idiot is yet?!" He snapped the question in his raspy age-worn voice, his anger making it that much more worst. He was finally standing in front of her and Mira was looking down at him, her eyes opening.

"No, I'm afraid not… Lisanna actually hasn't heard anything from him all week." Mirajane informed. The subject of this news finally having an affect on her smile as it had started to disappear upon speaking about it. "She sounded quite worried when I asked her about him today…" Mira drifted, a finger going to her chin in contemplation. "I wish I could have told her the news…"

"That fool!" Makarov shouted, his fist clenching. "It's just like him to do something like this! He's making me regret my decision to let him back in!"

"Now, now Master. Perhaps he had a good reason?" Mirajane offered lightly, her smile returning, her faith forever loyal. She was always the type of person to search for something positive in every situation. It was part of the reason why Makarov had hired her as his assistant; he needed someone to combat him, whenever he was feeling cranky with his old age. Makarov folded his arms stubbornly.

"Lets just get this meeting underway… Though I wanted him here so we could figure out what to do with him, because of all of this! People will be here soon so we can't spend all day and night searching for him!" The old man huffed and Mira nodded.

"Very well!" She chimed, as she turned to approach his office entrance. Mira led the way, opening one of the large doors and moving aside to hold it open for him. Makarov stepped forward, walking inside his office as he heard the sound of Mirajane shutting the door behind them, both of them finally inside the room.

Makarov glanced around the grand space upon entry. It was a very large rectangle, with navy carpeting and intricate paneled walls. There were two large windows that stretched from floor to ceiling, with a great view on the far wall and long fancy curtains that draped around them. He had a large ovule coffee table in the center of room with numerous armchairs surrounding it, that they'd be using for the meeting. There were many bookshelves of all sizes lining the walls as well as decorations and ornaments. There was another table off to one side with a coffee machine and other such amenities. Then lastly, beyond the coffee table and chair before him, centered close against the far wall, was his grand desk.

Makarov's eyes settled on the tall back of his comfortable desk chair that was located just behind the large piece of furniture. It was currently turned away from him; probably from the last time he had used it. He often needed to turn it away, just so he could jump off of it without hitting the desk, due to his insufficient height. He let out a sigh, looking forward to taking a seat in it as he had been on his feet all day in an effort to find a very foolish young man by the name of Natsu Dragneel.

It was just as Natsu's name passed through Makarov's mind, that the old man noticed his chair suddenly shift forward, almost as if someone was sitting in it and leaning. For a moment he thought it was just his old eyes playing tricks on him, that was until he heard the characteristic creak.

"Who's' there?!" Makarov shouted in alarm, his eyes going wide. Mirajane also gasped as she turned away from the door, with the realization that they were not alone from Makarov's words. Both of them stood there immobile as the chair whipped around to face them almost as if it had been recklessly kicked. They were met with two vigorous onyx eyes and a spiky mass of pink hair.

"Yo gramps! Heard you been lookin for me?!"

* * *

**So the next chapter is probably going to be really long, but I'm hoping there will be a Gajevy reunion in a way, by the end of it. I have a lot to get through and so much planned. I honestly can't wait to share it with you guys. Until then will you guys please tell me what you thought of this chapter? Again I am sorry it wasn't all that exciting, but it was very important one. Sorry the babies aren't together yet, but I'm hoping it will be worth the wait once they are. Not trying to torture you guys, just have a lot of information to get through before it can happen. Feel free to ask me things per review or PM. I will respond to all.**

**Lastly thank you all so much for the support. That goes doubly for anyone who read my personal story in the last chapter. I appreciate you readers so much that I don't even know how to convey it properly other than just to thank you all repeatedly! SO THANK YOU!**

* * *

**Responses to my Reviewers****:**

**rosaliepop: Done and done my friend! Thank you for reading!**

**Guest: BMT wow! Congrats! I am very pleased I could make you happy in any way! Thank you, I am so glad that you like the chapters! It means my efforts were not wasted! Thank you for coming back to read and ever more for reviewing, you are awesome!**

**Piranha pk: Hello my dear! You are amazing! Thank you for reading my chapters and for replying to me always! I hope you are doing well and I hope to hear from you again soon! **

**Just a Passerby: Wow thank you! Your review gave me butterflies, because I was so flattered that I just didn't even know what to do with myself after reading it. I am very pleased that you could feel that way about my work, especially, because my goal is to write a novel some day. I like to create scenes when I write to help people see some of what I see. Sometime I'll try and leave it open ended enough for the reader to be creative, but often times I have something in mind and I wish to convey it. More than anything though, I don't wish them to be confused about what's happening in the scene. I hate it when I'm reading something and I don't understand where people are or what they are doing, I want to picture it clearly. Thank you for noticing how I try to cover all ends, I often go back and ask myself if I missed anything while going through my many, many editing phases. It's so easy to miss something when you've got so much information to get across! Oh and thank you for telling me that you read my personal story! I shared that in hopes to inspire or help others who are/were struggling in anything and it moves me inside to know anyone cared enough to read it! Your words have slain me, thank you so much for leaving this review… It is reviews like this that make me believe my efforts will take me where I want to go in life with writing! Thank you for reading Monster, dear kind soul.**

**CrimsonWolfko: NO, YOU ARE INCREDIBLE! I know you've got my back!**

**xxrisxx: Thank you so much! I am very happy that you found my portrayal of Gajeel freaking out in the last chapter as believable! I was really trying to pull at the emotions! Oh man…. I want them back together too! It's killing me, as they are the most fun to write! I'm sorry it didn't happen yet! Soon! Hopefully I can update faster to get to that part quckly! Wouldn't that be nice? I can hope at least! I'm happy you are excited about the plot; I'm so pumped to share everything I've got in store! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! You are amazing!**

**Oh-Zah-Shin-Quah: 0.0 Does-Does that mean you liked it? Or… Well thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Kitty-cat-666: Thank you! I appreciate your kind words and am happy you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading and leaving me your thoughts!**


	11. Omen

**SHOUT OUT: ** So my best friend Crimsonwolf Ko FINALLY updated her story **Beautiful With You**! She's been having some struggles lately ya see, so it was difficult for her to get back to writing… Sometimes we all need a break ya know? But she finally did it and I'm so happy and proud! Plus I love the story! It's got so many feels! Please check it out for some guvia and gajevy family moments!

* * *

**A/N****: I tried my damn hardest! I was gonna shoot to get two chapters out this weekend, but I just can't work fast enough to do it! Sorry! I'm hoping ya guys won't have to wait too long for the next, but I guess we'll see what happens! **

**Also I'm **_**praying**_** that I didn't miss anything important in this chapter, because there was just so much information that was important! I mean I feel like my brain kinda wants to explode sometimes when I try and think about it all... Talk about overwhelming!**

**Now please read and hopefully enjoy the update!**

**I apologize for any errors I may have missed.**

* * *

**Recap: **

Makarov's eyes settled on the tall back of his comfortable desk chair that was located just behind the large piece of furniture. It was currently turned away from him; probably from the last time he had used it. He often needed to turn it away, just so he could jump off of it without hitting the desk, due to his insufficient height. He let out a sigh, looking forward to taking a seat in it as he had been on his feet all day in an effort to find a very foolish young man by the name of Natsu Dragneel.

It was just as Natsu's name passed through Makarov's mind, that the old man noticed his chair suddenly shift forward, almost as if someone was sitting in it and leaning. For a moment he thought it was just his old eyes playing tricks on him, that was until he heard the characteristic creak.

"Who's' there?!" Makarov shouted in alarm, his eyes going wide. Mirajane also gasped as she turned away from the door, with the realization that they were not alone from Makarov's words. Both of them stood there immobile as the chair whipped around to face them almost as if it had been recklessly kicked. They were met with two vigorous onyx eyes and a spiky mass of pink hair.

"Yo gramps! Heard you been lookin for me?!"

* * *

**Monster**

**Chapter 11: Omen**

The streets of Magnolia had calmed considerably now that the weekend was drawing to a conclusion, dusk was settling in where evening had just resided. The sun had finally made its descent below the contour of the cityscape, leaving a glow of lavender behind it. The buildings took on a vibrant gold-like hue as the sky faded to a rich navy straight above. Rows of stars were just barely making themselves visible, each one resonating like a beacon among fog, lost against the many colorful lights of the city. The air was crisp and ripened with the oncoming scent of fall as two people walked hand in hand, not too far off from the setting of Mavis University's main campus.

They were a handsome couple both similar in height, the woman's hair was of notable length even while tied back in a braid, the color of it was a unique sea foam green. The man was of darker complexion, with jet-black hair gelled back to spike upwards. They were both adorned in country-western like attire, with the woman wearing cowboy boots and the man wearing a poncho. And though they were youthful, they held a certain vibe of true age-telling responsibility that seemed in due part with the wedding band's around both of their fingers.

The two of them were strolling down the sidewalks of Magnolia together. Unburdened by the struggles of adulthood for the moment, by taking advantage of the solace they found in each other's singular company. Their peaceful smiles were built on a foundation of mutual trust. And their eyes mirrored of a blissful adolescence with the great amount of wonder they seemed to elude too, as they took in their surroundings with such amazement. It was turning out to be a noticeably clear night in Magnolia and it made the city radiate beauty around them.

"Wow! Look at that! I can actually see the stars tonight!" The woman exclaimed, as she looked skyward. Her voice held a characteristic twang to it.

"Oh yea!" The man's tone echoed her same excitement. "Well isn't that something?" He questioned also looking skyward.

"Tell me about it!" The woman replied finally glancing over to him. "Reminds me of my hometown." She added. Her lips were curving upwards as he matched eyes with her, but that was also when he noticed her shiver slightly as she looked back ahead.

"Say, you cold?" He asked growing concerned. His fingers were clawing into the heavy wool of his poncho. "You want this?" He questioned already in the process of trying to get it off.

"Naw…" She answered. "Lets just get home. I have this strange feeling that Asuka might still be up, waitin' for us." The man smiled at his wife knowingly.

"Mother's intuition." He stated proudly. "We can't go doubting that, can we?" He offered lightly earning a slight smirk from the woman next to him who refused to look back his way.

"You best not be." She answered in mock threat, earning a chuckle from her husband.

The couple began to pick up their walking pace in an effort to reach said destination, completely unaware that they were now being watched by the woman who had just passed by them going the other way. The scarlet haired woman paused after hearing the tail end of their conversation and then turned around just in time to see the man once again taking up his wife's hand in his own, as their backs retreated away from where she was standing.

Erza Scarlet's cheeks were becoming a shade of red worthy of her name, both from the cold and from witnessing the pair's loving exchange. There was a small puff of steam escaping her lips as she took a labored, yet longing breath. Her dark eyes were glistening from the cold air that was moving into them, as she watched the man then wrap an arm around his wife's shoulders and bring her close. His head was resting over hers, before the two finally rounded the corner out of sight.

Erza didn't budge; she was at a stand still, her mind recounting their words with a mixture of contentment, yet selfish pining. There was a small warm smile over her lips, but her eyes portrayed a hint of anguish. It only lasted for a few seconds after the couple had disappeared, before she finally turned back in the direction she had been walking, her features fading to a stoic expression once more.

She was wearing her coat, a scarf and some gloves. She was holding something large and thin, with a tarp tied around it under her one arm. It sort of resembled that of some kind of large canvas painting dimensionally, but the shape of it was odd and not rectangular. Which was noticeable from the way it stuck out unevenly on each side. She carried on with her usual strong posture, each step firm until she felt the tickling buzz of her phone from inside of her coat pocket.

Erza had to stop walking in order to maneuver her hand into the pocket of her coat, with the large item still snug under her one arm. She pulled out the still vibrating phone, glancing down at the number that said unknown, before finally managing to answer it and push it up to the side of her face.

"Funny you should call… I was just thinking of you." She greeted with a small smirk over her lips.

"_Oh really…? Should I be flattered or concerned…?" _Came a calm male voice on the other end of the phone.

"Maybe a little of both." Erza teased. Her voice was lowering, her smirk still firmly intact as she continued to walk.  
"_Well then… Guess I'll just have to wait and see for myself later then, won't I...?_"  
"Oh...?" Erza's tone was inflated in question. "Do you plan on paying me a visit then…?" She asked in peaked curiosity.

"_It's likey… Because I may have something for you..._"He answered, his tone growing more serious.

"Is that right?" Erza replied. Her voice was also lowering into a more business-like tone.

"_They are holding a meeting… tonight_." The man informed.  
"I see…" Erza answered, her eyes narrowing. "I can't say I'm surprised…"  
"_You're on your way to yours...?" _The voice questioned.

"Yes…" Erza answered.

"_Good… I'll keep you posted…_" He stated.

"Be on your guard…" Erza warned.

"_Always_." The voice answered quickly and then the line went immediately dead. Erza pulled the phone away from her ear to look down at it, a frown forming over her face. She continued to stare at the object in her hand until she approached the curve, just coming upon the intersection for the road that she would need to cross next. She came to a halt, glancing up to see the campus buildings in her sights just a short distance away. She was nearly there.

* * *

Makarov's office was oddly quiet considering the invasion of a certain reckless young man, who had been forced to sit elsewhere after a very brutal scolding from the tiny old timer who was now planted rightfully in his own desk chair. His hands were wrung together and resting on the desk. There was a stern look over his face as he kept a steady eye over said, young hooligan.

Natsu Dragneel was now sitting back in a different chair, with his feet kicked up over the large ovule coffee table in the center of the room. His expression was unimpressed as Makarov's stare continued to burn into him watchfully. He was a lean young man, dressed in beige baggy pants with a white short sleeve shirt and red zip up hoodie overtop of it. He had a long white scarf wrapped around his neck; the pattern and fabric of it made it resemble something akin to a reptile's skin. His face was boyish, and his complexion somewhat tan. His scalp was a mass of short spikes that went in most every direction, the color a vibrant light pink. His black eyes exuded energy and his overall presence could best be described as fiery. All of these aspects that could make Natsu come across as a very overbearing individual were balanced out by the pureness of his heartwarming smile.

For the moment though, Natsu was not grinning. No instead, he was staring up at the ceiling with arms folded and his eyebrows lowered in complete boredom. Which was fine, because Mirajane's lovely smile more than made up for the lack of happiness in that room as she stood just off to the side of the entryway in wait for whoever would walk in first. The three of them sat in silence as the minutes passed; meanwhile Natsu's patience was fading until he could no longer stand it.

"Oh jeeze…!" He finally bellowed. His head falling backwards in frustration as he let loose a loud groan. "How long is this gonna take gramps?! Can we just get this goin' already?!" He whined as he looked back up to Makarov who was gritting his teeth with eyes closed. Natsu could just make out the slight movement of the old man's tightly clenched fists, quivering with annoyance. The veins in his crinkled forehead were starting to become visible, all while turning purple as he was clearly fed up with Natsu's complaining. It hadn't been the first time he had voiced his boredom.

"You're half the reason we are holding this meeting!" The old man barked, unable to control his anger. "So just sit there and stay quiet!" He ordered, making Natsu just look away in irritation.

"Oh whatever…" Natsu muttered just under his breath, his eyes now settling on the bookshelves as quiet once again took over the room.

The peace reigned on for a few more minutes until finally the door to Makarov's office whipped open forcefully revealing an enraged Gray still clad in his police uniform. Elfman stood towering just behind him, the larger man was sighing in displeasure over his partner's outburst.

"Where the hell is he?!" Came Gray's loud voice echoing through the hallway that was just behind him as he marched into the threshold of Makarov's office. Both of his arms were clenched at his sides like he was about ready to strangle someone.

"Why hello Gray!" Mirajane greeted cheerfully from the side. She was completely unfazed by Gray's tantrum as he began ripping off his coat and throwing it into her awaiting arms. Natsu sat forward, his feet touching the ground, so he could turn his head and look at the loud newcomers who were now entering the room. He viewed them both with a blank and unsuspecting look on his face.

"Natsu!" Gray bellowed, marching forward as he set his sights on the pink haired target. His hands were now reaching for the neckline of his uniform shirt as he began tugging at the collar like he was about to rip that off as well.

"Hey sis…" Elfman muttered to Mira as he politely handed her his folded coat and walked in step just behind Gray.

"Elfman!" Mira chimed his name in greeting as she hung up the two coats on a standing coat rack just behind her. Her smile never dwindled as she then turned to watch Gray approach Natsu. The first shirt was already being discarded to the floor, revealing the white T-shirt Gray had on underneath his uniform.

"There you are! You idiot! I'm gonna kill you!" Gray was raging, his fingers now beginning to pull at the last T-shirt that was still tucked into the belted pants of his work clothes.

"Oh yea?!" Natsu was shouting back now as he jumped to his feet and swung around to face Gray's oncoming anger. The chair was still between them, but they both looked about ready to jump each other despite it. "And I spose ya need ta strip down just ta do that huh!? Ya freakin' weirdo! What the hells a matter with ya?!"

"With me?!" Gray was shouting just as the last shirt got pulled off right over his head. "Are you freakin' kiddin me?!" Gray snapped, throwing his white shirt straight down onto the ground. "You're the one starting fires!" Gray yelled back with a finger pointing at Natsu's chest.

"So what!? I don't need ta explain myself to you!" Natsu countered folding his arms and looking away, his voice was equally loud.

"That's it!" Gray shouted, his half-naked body lunging at Natsu, bringing both boys down to the floor of Makarov's office with a loud bang.

"Oh man…" Elfman was moaning. His blue eyes were glancing upwards as he stood next to Mira, a hand was slapping to his forehead. "I knew this was coming… He was so pissed when I told him…"

"Boys will be boys…" Mira added with a light laugh towards her brother as they watched the two wrestle around on the floor. Gray had Natsu in a hold, but Natsu had just managed to get a hand free and was reaching for Gray's face blindly.

"Natsu…!" Gray was growling as Natsu had just started to grab the skin of his cheek and was pinching it very hard. "You are such a morrron…" He slurred out through a partially open mouth, as Natsu just wouldn't let go of his face.

"Shut up! I don't wanna hear it from you of all people!" Natsu snapped back as he was just managing to wrangle himself free, but then Gray rolled, making both of their bodies knock over one of the chairs.

"Knock it off the both of you!" Makarov was shouting. The small old man was standing on his chair to get a better look; both of his hands were slamming down on the surface of his desk. "You two are going to destroy my office!" He added, but his shouts were overlapped by more arguing between the two, fully grown up men who were behaving like children. That was until a third body suddenly appeared in the room completely unnoticed until her deep commanding voice sounded off, alerting them all.

"Quit it you two or you will both answer to me." Came the threat and just like that both Natsu and Gray froze instantly. Their heads were beginning to tremble as they turned to look towards the doorway, where Erza Scarlet stood her ground with the sheer dominating confidence of a true queen. Mira and Elfman also both turned to see Erza with unsuspecting expressions on their faces as nobody had even seen her enter.

"Oh hello Erza!" Mira greeted as Natsu and Gray were scrambling to get to their feet. Gray was righting the chair they had knocked over as Natsu was quickly taking his seat in one of the others. Both of them were suddenly quiet, terrified by the prospect of upsetting Erza. "I didn't hear you come in." Mira added as Erza smiled at her. Elfman stayed quiet, as he was also too scared to speak to Erza for the moment. "Can I take your coat...? Oh! What is it you got there?" Mira questioned as she took notice of the large object Erza had tucked under her one arm.

"Thank you Mira, but no…" Erza answered as she stepped forward, towards the middle table where Natsu and Gray were now both sitting around. "Master…" Erza greeted with a glance towards Makarov as she approached and he simply nodded, his face grim. Then finally Erza came to a stop as she reached the table, the room was quiet.

All eyes were on her as she glanced down at the tabletop before her, then without warning she carelessly dropped the large object she had been holding onto the surface. It made a horrible clanking sound as if made of metal, bouncing against the wood once or twice. The noise of it was loud enough to make everyone in the room, but Erza jump as she just stared at it dejectedly until it finally stopped rocking.

"What the hell is that thing!?" Gray demanded in annoyance. His hands were firmly planted over his ears and his expression was one of cringing.

"Is that-?" Elfman began, but he was immediately silenced as Erza shot him a warning glare from over her shoulder.

"Shh Elfman! I want Natsu…" She began as her head turned towards the pink haired young man who was staring wide-eyed at her with a gulp. "To tell everyone what this is..."

"Ugh… Well… I…" Natsu began, his black eyes were darting elsewhere in the room and he was beginning to sweat. He could feel Erza's eyes boring into him as he swallowed again, her hands were now on the table as she leaned her upper body towards him in angry anticipation for his answer. There was pause. "It was just…" Another pause. "Ya know, like a…" His voice was growing quieter. "Message…" And with that there was a loud thud as Erza's hands slapped the tabletop.

"What the hell is a matter with you!?" She screamed, her loud thundering voice filling the room. "What were you thinking!? Why would you ever think this to be a good idea?!" Erza continued on. All of her anger was pouring out, in the form of questions upon questions, all directed towards Natsu, in which she allowed him no time to answer a single one.

"Oh my…" Mira laughed lightly as the rest of them were forced to listen to Erza's ruthless attack on Natsu.

"Don't suppose she has an off switch do you…?" Elfman was muttering.

"I don't know… But why's it okay for her to yell at him and not me?" Gray asked in annoyance as he watched the two. His arms were stretching up and going back to rest behind his head.

"Maybe, because she can at least keep her clothes on…" Mira added with a smile towards Gray. This forced him to glance down and see the lightly colored flesh of his own abdominals, almost as if he had completely forgotten that he was still sitting there half-naked. Gray's eyes shifted back up in mild embarrassment, but he tried to play it off as if he didn't care.

"Or maybe… It's because _she_ didn't attack him…" Elfman added as a jab towards his partner. "Well…" He then paused, watching Erza's angry expression as she continued to yell. "Not yet at least…" He then mumbled thinking better of his own comment. None of them would have been surprised if it came to that, as Erza was not one to ever make angry.

"All right… all right!" Makarov was finally the one to interrupt Erza's shouting. She stood back up straight, her mouth going closed as she looked to the old man with the stoic expression back over her face. Natsu's face however, was white with fear as his head was trembling in the direction of the old man who was now speaking to them. "Show us…" Makarov demanded. "I can't understand until I see." And with that Erza nodded.

"Yes…" She answered as she began to reach down; her fingers were gracing the tie that was keeping the tarp snuggly wrapped around the large object. She then slowly began to undo it. "This was purposely left at the scene…" She started to say as she began to open the tarp. "I say purposely, because it was slathered in oil and set ablaze, while hanging on a pike so that it would stick out in the center of the building." Mira gasped upon finally seeing the revealed object, as Makarov and Gray's eyes just grew wide. Mira glanced up to her brother in awe.

"So then, you saw this already didn't you?" She asked him, earning a sigh from Elfman as he folded his arms.

"Yep… It was about the only thing still distinguishable among the wreck." He answered his sister. "We confiscated it this morning…"

"Yes…" Erza echoed, her head looking back towards Natsu again. "You're lucky…" She told him with a deep tone of warning. "You're lucky I received word about this before anyone else did… Because if anyone had beaten me to the site… I wouldn't have been able to cover this up for you…" She added grimly, but Natsu just folded his arms and turned his head away from her in frustration.

"Who says I wanted you to cover it up?" Natsu replied rather matter-of-factly. "I left it there for a reason!" Gray's head snapped up in the direction of Natsu after hearing his words.

"Where did you- Where did you get this thing?!" Gray asked incredulously with wide disbelieving eyes.

"Well if ya gotta know… I made it!" Natsu answered.

"Why?!" Makarov's voice chimed in, his fist hitting the desk as all eyes fell on him now. "Why Natsu?! Why would you do something so… So foolish!?" The old man scolded. "You went out of your way! Acting rashly, leaving evidence! You misused all of the information we've been entrusting to you these last few months… Taking matters into your own hands…! Did you think this would help our cause or was this for your own personal vendetta?!" Makarov demanded, his voice was shaking with rage. The room was quiet as Natsu and the old man locked eyes. Natsu no longer looked afraid, if anything he looked thoroughly serious as he held his composure against the old man's anger.

"No…" Natsu replied, his voice firm. "You're right though… I do want revenge, I ain't sayin' I don't… But that's not why I did it…" Natsu paused, taking a breath. "They needed to be stopped…" Natsu's eyes were shifting elsewhere in the room, before he then looked down. "There was so much money, just sittin' there in that warehouse… And I think we all have a pretty good idea on what they were planning to use it for…" Natsu's fist was squeezing shut so tightly that it was trembling. "Well I just couldn't let 'em go through with it! I knew… That if it were all to just… Disappear somehow…" His tight fingers were finally releasing, his hand opening. "If I could just burn it _all_ to ash…! Then their whole operation would be goin' up in smoke with it…" Natsu answered as everyone in the room began to eye each other during the few seconds of silence, before Natsu continued. "And I knew none of you guys would go along with my plan… Considerin' the legal risk and my history an all'... But there wasn't time to sit around and debate about it…" He paused again, his gaze still downwards. "To me… The backlash I'd be receiving from you all was worth the risk if I could ensure everyone's safety in this town just a little longer…" He finally finished his head coming back up as he met the stern eyes of Makarov once more.

The room had once again fallen to silence as everyone contemplated Natsu's words with mixed thoughts. Then finally the old man let out an audible sigh, gaining everyone's attention, his eyes were shut.

"Natsu…" Natsu grew tense as he waited for the old man to continue. "You're still a fool." Makarov answered, his eyes opening.

"What!?" Natsu gasped practically falling over. "Even after all that?! But gramps?!"

"The information we gave you was meant to be used for more discreet methods…!" Makarov suddenly interjected, before continuing. "What you did was not only the opposite of discreet, you practically signed all of our names to it by leaving that monstrosity there!" Makarov snapped his finger pointing to the object on the table.

"I had to gramps!" Natsu whined. "I'm getting' sick of all this discreet stuff! I want Phantom to know they've got someone gunnin' for 'em! I want Jose and all of his dumb lackeys shakin' in their overly priced boots!" Natsu cheered, his fist shooting to the air in excitement.

"I like it!" Elfman suddenly spoke, with a fist hitting his open palm. "It is definitely the most manliest approach!" He added enthusiastically. "Besides… that had to of given Phantom a bad reputation right? Messed up their transaction and all… Who'd want to work with them after that?" Elfman asked, his question only raising more.

"Right…" Mira then spoke up from besides her brother, a finger going up to her chin. "Do we actually know who the money was for…?" Erza turned to face Mira, her arms folding and her head nodding.

"Yes. The money was meant to go to Banaboster of the Twilight Ogre Casino."

"What?!" Both Gray and Elfman were exclaiming simultaneously, causing Erza to turn and look at the both of them in question.

"Wait… When did you find that out…?" Elfman asked. "Ya didn't know that earlier today…"

"My informant…" Erza answered. "He _also _made mention of this event possibly having the desired affect between Twilight Ogre and Phantom's business relationship… Even if it wasn't in the way we originally planned…" Erza added, her hands now settling on her hips. Her words had caused a cocky grin to form over Natsu's face.

"See… I made the right move then." Natsu interjected, making Erza suddenly round on him without any hesitation.

"No. He wasn't excusing the way you handled the situation and neither am I… You were reckless and immature!" Erza scolded in her strong voice, making Natsu's smile instantly vanish as he was reduced to a cowering wreck once again. "Not to mention that what you did was also completely _illegal_! That isn't the way we do things here!" Erza continued.

"But Jose plays dirty, so why shouldn't we?! What's it matter so long as we stop that bastard from takin' everything over?!" Natsu countered equally angry as he got over his fear and faced Erza. "C'mon Erza! Everyday we spend tryin' to figure out how ta do this the 'right' way is another day Jose's got on us gatherin' up more ammunition to use against everyone! Soon nobody will be safe! Besides… _He_ always manages to find his own work arounds in this city, so obviously our efforts of tryin' catch him while workin' within the law, are not doin' the trick!" Natsu exclaimed.

He was on his feet, boldly standing face to face with Erza who, for the moment was speechless. There was a few seconds of quiet as Erza tried to think of how to logically combat Natsu's speech of passion over the subject on what they should do next.

"Natsu…" Mira began finally breaking the silence, causing everyone to then look at her instead. "You had to of had this up your sleeve for a few days didn't you?" She asked. Natsu stepped back for a moment, away from Erza as he kept a steady eye on Mira.

"Well Kinda… I mean… It took a few days of staking things out I guess… Just to figure out when exactly things were goin' down…" He answered while rubbing the back of his spiky pink head in confusion over why she was asking.

"I thought so…" Mira responded, glancing down. "Lisanna was very worried about you… ya know?" She explained, looking back up at him with concerned eyes. Natsu's mouth fell open after hearing this news, but he hadn't anything to say for the moment. He instead just staggered back down into his chair, his guilt obvious. "I spoke to her today…. And she basically told me that you had been gone all week… And that she hadn't even heard a word from you during that whole time…" Mira finished as Natsu's head hung slightly.

"What?!" Elfman bellowed. "You let my baby sister get all freaked out and worried over you for no god damn reason?! What kinda man are you?!" His large tan hand was forming into a fist that he was now sharking towards the seated Natsu with great irritation.

"Look! It's not like I was tryin' to!" Natsu snapped. "This was important!" He then yelled back in his defense. "So just get off my case already?! I'll go see her right after this stupid meeting is over!"

"Yea well Lisanna isn't the only one you need to go talk to…" A new voice suddenly sounded off from the hallway as all eyes turned to see the tall figure of Cana now gracing their presence. "Lucy also thinks you've been ignoring her... And she could really use your support about now…" Cana scolded causing Natsu to look down and away from her in slight shame. He had an awkward frown over his face as he contemplated her words.

"Cana?! What the hell are you doing here?!" Gray was the first one to ask what most of them were wondering. "I figured you'd still be hung over…" He teased, despite being still genuinely surprised that she had shown up there. Cana hadn't ever been part of their meetings before, at least as far as Gray knew. That was when Mira rose up a hand in response.

"Well I'm afraid that's my doing actually… " Mira answered with a smile as she looked towards the Master. " Sorry Master I may have told a little fib earlier, when you asked me if I had heard back from Gildarts… It was shortly after I sent out the message about this meeting that I actually did hear back from him… Well his phone at least…" Cana was suddenly holding up said phone as Mira continued to explain. "But I guess it wasn't entirely a lie as I suppose it wasn't really him after all."

"So wait… That's Gildart's phone…?" Gray asked pointing to the phone in Cana's hand.

"Yep, sure is! Leave it to my old man to take nothing with him when he leaves town… Not even his phone… Guess he can't be bothered with being contacted while out on his adventures… The selfish prick…" She mumbled the last part as she began to walk forward into the room towards where Gray was sitting. "And did you know that despite him not being around… His phone still receives all of the messages Mira has been sending out about your guys secret meetings..?" Cana questioned in a mocking voice. "Man… Aren't you guys lucky that it fell into my hands and not someone else's…" She explained leaning an elbow on the back of Gray's chair, before she swatted him on the back of the head.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?!" He asked while rubbing the spot and looking back up at her between wincing eyes.

"For that crack about me being hung over… Like that'd ever happen… At least I can keep my clothes on…" She murmured her eyes going back up to glance around at everyone who was now staring at her.  
"So wait… Mira...? You knew it was Cana and not Gildarts who was getting those messages then…?" Elfman asked as his sister nodded.

"Well… I just found out today actually… Because she replied to me…"Mira answered as she looked Cana's way. "And then I decided to keep her in the loop if she so wished to be… I mean… It was kind of a bit late to play dumb about the whole thing at this point anyways…" Mira added lightly with a laugh.

"Then you know what this about?" Erza asked addressing Cana in her serious voice, leaving Cana to just nod in reply.

"To a degree… And I want in, but that's not all… I came here for a specific reason tonight… Something else that I want to know more about…" She stated. "And I believe Gray is the one who can tell me." She added.

"Me?" He asked in confusion as Cana nodded.

"Yea…! I want to know more about what happened at the club last night! I deserve some answers after the way you guys abandoned me!" Cana exclaimed as if upset by the whole thing.

"Abandoned you?!" Gray questioned, looking towards his large flaxen haired partner in bewilderment. "I thought Elfman took you home?!" At this Elfman just shrugged.

"She was gone already, when I went lookin' for her…" Elfman answered as Cana rounded on him with her finger out and pointing.

"Well hell yea! You guys were takin' forever and I wanted to know what the heck went down! That was not a 'little thing' that happened last night! I know it was more serious than that, so start talkin' Gray!" Cana demanded as Gray ran a hand through his dark hair in frustration.

"Are you serious right now Cana?! You came to OUR meeting for this?!" Gray asked in aggravation.

"Well that wasn't the only reason… But yea! You're damn well right that it was definitely part of it!" Cana replied, with some serious attitude as she folded her arms. "So start talking…" She added impatiently, looking down at him as he sat and she stood. Gray paused glancing around the room at everyone in question, but for some reason they all seemed interested now.

"Go ahead Gray… You were gone all night last night and all day today too… As your chief I want to hear this now as well…"

"Ugh… Fine… I figured Elfman told you… but…" Gray moaned, his shoulders lowering. "Some guy basically got his face beat in… That's all… It really wasn't a big deal." Gray added trying to stay cool. "He wasn't dead… Surprisingly... Although I can't say it was something I'll ever forget seeing now that I_ have_ seen it…" Gray paused as he glanced down for a moment. Then he looked back up towards Erza. "Doesn't matter though, because I had to hand over the case to the other Station anyways… Due to jurisdiction…" Gray explained. "It's actually Ichiya's case now…" The mention of the distinctive detective's name made Erza grimace in displeasure.

"Well hold on Gray…" Elfman interjected, something just occurring to him. "Remember the victim…? The card? It was Twilight Ogre… Again…" Elfman added.

"Oh right?!" Gray exclaimed looking back to Erza. "That's why Elfman and I were surprised when you mentioned the warehouse money being for them." Gray explained. "We seriously just saw Banaboster's name on a business card in our victim's wallet, last night!"

"Wait a minute… What?" Now even Erza seemed surprised. "Who was the victim…? Do you remember the name…?" Erza asked in puzzlement her interest peaked.

"Yea! Thinault Winchell… I had actually seen him at the Casino before… Before he got his face smashed in that is… He was an ugly lanky looking fellow." Gray explained as Erza's eyes widened. "What…? Do ya know the name…?" Gray asked, once he noticed how she was looking at him.

"Yes…" Makarov suddenly answered as all eyes were now on him. "We do know that name. Thibault is the man who works directly under Banaboster… The fact that you would mention something happening to him on the same night Natsu burned down the warehouse with their money in it… It's uncanny… Almost too much so to be considered a coincidence…"

"Well don't look at me…" Natsu replied. "I had nothin' to do with that one." There was another few seconds of silence and it was almost as if you could hear the sound of wheels turning inside each one of their heads. Erza brought a hand to her lips in contemplation, before finally speaking.

"Thibault was supposed to have been there this morning for the transaction… With Banaboster… My informant mentioned both of their names… I'm sure of it…" She muttered.

"Then who else would have beaten him up, if it wasn't one of us tryin' to screw with em?" Elfman questioned.

"Is it possible the guy just had a lot of enemy's?" Cana asked. "Why can't it just be a coincidence…?" She added with a hand settling over her one hip, as the other was up in question.

"Thibault has a reputation for being a disgusting perverted man... There's been suspicion of him being involved in a few sexual harassment and/or rape claims, but the women involved never seemed certain… As they were often drugged and a hard time remembering… So I suppose it _is_ possible, that his supposed deeds may have finally gotten him into trouble, but there really is no telling…" Erza replied.

"Could one of Jose's own be responsible for taking Thibault out…?" Mira asked, making everyone turn to her in question.

"No..." Gray answered. "Now that Erza mentions the possible rape charges and such… That makes a lot more sense… A lot of blood was found in the _women's_ restroom that night at the club... And that was actually the whole reason why we were there to begin with…" Gray explained as he scratched the back of his head. "Then we just… Found him there, in the parking lot…" He finished with a shrug as Erza looked up at him again. This time her arms were folded

"Now hold on a minute Gray…" Erza interjected earning his eyes.

"Which club did you say you guys were at…? Because I also did hear word of Jose'e associates possibly having a meeting to finalize the details of today's transaction somewhere last night… We weren't certain of course… As we didn't know who was holding it on Jose's end… But Banaboster's name did come up…"

"The Celestial Night Club…" Elfman, Gray and Cana all spoke in unison, causing Erza to pause and close her eyes. Her fingers were once again going to her chin.

"I thought so…. It explains Thibault being there…" She spoke, her eyes opening. "But… That doesn't necessarily explain much else unfortunately… As I can't forsee a member of Jose's origination wanting to do something like that... It would just further harm Phantom's relationship with Twilight Ogre… And I can't imagine Jose wanting that unless they had some kind of conflict going on that we are not aware of… I doubt that though, because he was using them after all…" Erza explained, leaving them all to once again sit there and wonder for a few minutes in silence, until finally Makarov spoke.

"Erza." Makarov addressed gaining her attention. "See what more your informant can find out, then report back to me." Erza nodded in understanding, her mind thinking back to how he had mentioned a meeting to her on the phone. She was praying he'd have something useful for her after hearing all of these new findings. "For the moment we can't rule out anything, but we also can't do anything until we know more…" Makarov stated, looking to Natsu in particular as he said this. "Do you hear me Natsu?! I'm going to allow you to stay in on this a little longer, because I believe that your heart is in the right place… But don't you dare act again until I tell you!"

"Yea, yea I hear ya gramps, I get it!" Natsu replied his hands going back behind his head.

"I mean it! No more fires!" Makarov snapped. "For now just concentrate on school and stay out of trouble until I tell you otherwise!" Makarov added, his eyebrows coming together in frustration. "I promised your father I'd look after you and you're making a liar out of me! I don't appreciate it!"

"Okay geeze! I get it old man!" Natsu answered back. "Stop worryin'!" Makarov sat back in his chair at that, his face was calming and his small arms were folding.

"I will when you stop giving me a reason too…" He muttered with eyes closed. He opened them again and looked around at all of their faces. "We can't afford to make any more mistakes! Keep your wits about you and pay attention! We will find a way to do this without falling to Jose's level! We have to! And so we will, it is as simple as that!" Makarov spoke addressing the whole room now. His eyes then landed on Cana. "If you are here then you are with us! And that means that I can trust you just as I trust your father…" Makarov told her making Cana nod.

"I promise! I'll be of use… " She replied with a weak smile, but worried eyes as if she didn't wish to disappoint him.

"I don't doubt that child… But keep what you've learned to only the people in this room…" Makarov advised as Cana nodded again, her smile becoming more confident. Makarov glanced away taking in all of their faces once more. "Well then… Until the next time we meet! Remember… If we pull together there isn't anything we can't do!" His fist came down on the table. "That is the Fairy Tail way!"

With the last of Makarov's words there were a few cheers and smiles exchanged amongst the small group of people. Then slowly they all started to file out of the office as he stayed put in his chair and watched them go. Gray had slipped on his white T-shirt and was carrying his uniform besides Elfman. They were both chatting about how ready they were for some sleep. Mira was handing all of them their coats as they each walked out the door. Erza was gathering up the metal item she had brought in and Natsu was quickly on her heels as she walked out the doorway. Mira was the only one who actually stayed behind with the Master, closing the door once they had all exited the office.

"Well done… Master…" She praised as she turned to face the old man. There was a beautiful smile over her face.

"What are you on about…?" He questioned while clearing his throat as if disinterested. He then glanced away.

"Oh you know…!" She chimed in response. "For accepting Cana and for keeping Natsu in…!" She added her head tilting. "That was very kind of you…" She praised, earning a sigh from the old man.

"Or very foolish… I tell you Mirajane… That boy is going to be the death of me…" He sighed again referring to Natsu as he turned his chair away, but Mira just laughed lightly in response.

"Surely not before Laxus, Master!" She added in jest.

* * *

Back in the hallway everyone listened for the sound of Makarov's heavy door to shut as they headed on their way out from the meeting. Natsu was quickly trying to catch up with Erza, who walking rather fast with the object once again tucked under her arm.

"Ey Erza! Where ya taking that…?" Natsu called after her in confusion. Erza paused after hearing him. She then turned to eye him from over her shoulder.

"That is none of your concern now." She answered lowly. Her voice held a hint of warning to it, meaning not to question her on the matter and so Natsu immediately backed off.

"Fine… Whatever." He answered somewhat offended. He then stepped back as Erza just ignored him and continued on her way ahead.

Natsu stood there a moment his black eyes watching the people before him as he recounted everything they had just gone over in the meeting. There was one piece of information specifically that was nagging at him the more he tried to forget it. Finally after a few more seconds of pondering the matter, he jogged ahead to catch up with Gray and Elfman before they could board the elevator.

"Gray! Elfman! Wait up!" Natsu called after them, causing them both to hesitate with the elevator door open. Cana was already inside, whereas Erza had opted out and decided to take the stairway door off to the side instead.

"Ya guys coming?" Cana asked impatiently with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know… Just hang on okay?" Gray replied as he had put on his uniform shirt and coat again in preparation for the cold air outside. He turned to look at Natsu running and waving towards them, from down the small hallway. "Whattya want Natsu?! I'm freakin' tired!" He snapped. Elfman folded his arms behind him.

"Yea a real man needs his rest and we haven't gotten any yet!" Elfman added just as Natsu arrived in front of them.

"I gotta ask ya somethin'" Natsu explained as he looked from Elfman to Gray.

"What is it..?" Gray asked in annoyance.

"Well move! I'm not waiting for you idiots!" Cana announced, as she pushed Gray's arm out of the way of the elevator door that was trying to shut. All three stood there and watched as the doors shut and it began to move down without them in it.

"Man… Gone again just like last night… Talk about impatient…" Elfman muttered. Gray let out a long drawn out sigh as he turned back to Natsu with great irritation.

"Alright! Ya made me miss my ride now pyro, so whatya want?!" Gray snapped. Making Natsu's eyebrows come together in anger, but he managed to hold his tongue as he had more important things to ask.

"I wanted to ask about Thiba- Tyvol- or whatever the hell his name was!" Natsu answered, his words clumsy as remembering names had never been his strong suit.

"Thibault." Gray corrected, his arms folding. "Yea… so? What about him?" Gray questioned, trying to get straight to the point.

"Well… ya said his face was beat in…"

"Right… Completely." Gray replied, his tone becoming less irritated and more cryptic sounding.

"When you say that… Do you mean like-?" Natsu began trying to find the right words.

"Look, it was bad." Elfman suddenly spoke up, interrupting them. "We don't know what caused it, but it looked like some kind of weapon was used."

"Yea… His jaw was shattered, his eye sockets… It's the kinda thing I wish I could forget…" Gray started to say, but then he stopped, because he didn't want to continue.

"Okay I see…" Natsu replied. "Ya don't need ta say anymore." He added as he could see that they didn't wish to be reminded. "That's all I wanted…" Gray looked up at Natsu in confusion.

"Do you know who could have done it?" Gray asked in curiosity as he watched Natsu glance down, his eyes looked far away as though he were thinking. Finally after a moment he looked back up and matched eyes with Gray.

"Not a clue…" Natsu answered. "Sorry."

* * *

Gajeel had just pulled into a parking spot right in front of a building that rested along the port side of town. He put his bike into neutral, before turning the key so that the engine could roll to a stop. His foot pushed the kickstand down as he glanced up at the place before him. It was a hut, nestled along the pier and it had been modeled to look like it was made out of the same kind of wood on the outside. The windows were dark, basically black, allowing nobody a look inside and there was a large wooden, sign that said 'The Shark Tank' sticking out of the tiled roof.

It was dark outside now, the sky had blackened and Gajeel could just make out the faint blue outline of the sea just beyond the building. It would have actually been hard for him to see if it wasn't for the one lone light shining down over the dock-like ramp that was the entryway to the hut.

Gajeel let out a visible breath due to the cold while eyeing the door from his spot on the bike. Luckily he was at least wearing his leather jacket now, he had finally managed to get that back, when he had gone to retrieve his bike. On top of that he was also now sporting a pair of, brown leather, fingerless gloves. They were ones he often used for riding.

Gajeel begrudgingly lifted his leg over the bike with a groan, before quickly pocketing the key into his coat. Juvia had been right, the ride over had been somewhat painful for him, but it hadn't been anything he couldn't endure. The creaking of wood was sounding off, as each wave was crashing into the pier far below his feet and he could smell the salt clinging to the air.

His mind was already drifting back to Levy before he could even hope to stop it. A slight smirk was forming over his lips as he imagined how she would scold him for being reckless while injured. His large boots were thudding over the wood loudly as reached the door; his walking was relatively normal now. He also felt much better now that he had finally gotten to wash up carefully, without getting his stitches wet as ordered and had gotten a fresh change of clothes.

Gajeel opened one of the large wooden doors only to be faced with another set of heavy black glass doors. Just behind them he could see the distinctive glow of pink and blue. The smell of fish was invading his nostrils as he opened the second set of doors and stood in the entryway of the dark room.

It had been a long time since Gajeel had set in foot in here. In fact he was pretty sure Juvia hadn't ever frequented it before, and so it made him wonder why they were even holding the meeting there to begin with. He glanced around taking in his surroundings for a moment, if only to jog his memories of the place. It looked relatively the same as he remembered, just smaller and more cramped, as he was much bigger now compared to the last time he had seen it.

The whole room was modeled to look as if he were aboard some old fashioned boat as far as decoration was concerned. Wooden walls, anchors, fish mounted like trophies, but it was also very dark inside, because the main sources of light mostly consisted of several large aquariums mounted within the walls. They were very impressive looking ones too, with full-scale environments that were very reminiscent of the ocean. Some of them nearly took up whole walls of the building as well. One was even built into the wall just behind the bar, with shelves and everything intact. They weren't empty tanks either; there was a large array of different underwater fish inside them, all kinds of different saltwater types.

It was a seafood bar and restaurant. One of Jose's and surprisingly enough, not that well known despite its awesome display, because of the ghetto area it was located in. A shady district along the docks mostly used for importing, but Gajeel knew that was most likely how Jose preferred it considering what all he used it for.

Gajeel's eyelids came to a close as he stood there trying to gather his bearings that was until he heard his name being called.

"Gajeel…!" Came Juvia's voice as Gajeel turned and glanced up to see her standing up from one of the booths located over to one side. She slowly walked towards him as he kept a steady eye over her. Outwardly her expression looked calm, but Gajeel noticed the subtle signs of her discomfort as she approached. "I am pleased to see you…. I was waiting, hoping you'd show up soon… I don't know where to go… I am unfamiliar with this place." She uttered, her tone rigid.

Gajeel glanced up and away from her at this. He knew she was uneasy; he'd be lying if he said he wasn't, even just a little himself, but he wasn't about to show it to her. He didn't want to worry Juvia anymore than he already had that day.

"I'm familiar with it… But it's been a long time…" He answered darkly, turning away. "C'mon follow me." He added as Juvia followed suit.

Juvia noticed Gajeel's walking seemed better than it had earlier, or perhaps he was just getting used to the pain? Maybe he had taken something for it? She could only be left to wonder as she followed just behind him, through the restaurant. That was until her mind was pulled off of him, to instead take in the beauty of one of the many pink glowing aquariums, they were passing by. Her eyes were following the mesmerizing movement of a school of fish, as they swam right in front of the glass in perfect unison. She may have been more inclined to watch more, if she wasn't so nervous about why they were there.

The place was relatively empty, with only a few patrons at the bar and a couple settled amongst some of the tables and booths. Trouble was, Juvia couldn't help, but notice that all of these people looked familiar to her too. They were mostly just faces that she recognized, because they also worked under Jose and she had seen them at some point.

Finally after going through the small dark labyrinth that was the restaurant her and Gajeel came upon a door that was just off, to one corner of the building. Gajeel pushed it open without hesitation, despite the sign that read 'staff only'. It took them into a very narrow hallway that was a tad bit brighter, until it finally opened up on one side. This entryway led to the kitchen and Juvia was able to steal a glance into the brightly light room as the chefs slaved away inside. She was able to see several cutting up and preparing fish for the next day, as both her and Gajeel continued on past it.

Then finally the two of them came upon the final door at the end of the hall, this being the part where Gajeel decided to hesitate. Juvia could hear the sound of knives cutting and the chefs talking in some other language that she could not distinguish, as she looked up at her taller friend. He was staring at the door before them with a peculiar, and far away expression over his face. Her eyes shifted off of him and to the door with uncertainty.

Gajeel meanwhile felt stuck, as he continued to hesitate over what he should do next. His eyes were narrowing on the door and he just couldn't get the question out of his mind. Why here… Of all the places? It had been so long… But it couldn't have be a coincidence that Jose had picked this place… No if anything, it seemed more like a passive aggressive threat…

"Do-Do we knock…?" Juvia suddenly questioned, interrupting Gajeel from his thoughts as he looked down at her. He paused for a moment.

"I'm not goin' to." He finally mumbled, making Juvia swallow nervously as Gajeel's gloved hand settled over the knob and he pushed the door open in front of her.

Juvia waited for Gajeel to stalk in first, before she filed inside right behind him. The room they entered basically looked like a rectangular shaped office that was empty of most everything, but a big crescent moon shaped desk in the center, positioned near the far wall. There was an empty chair, with a very tall back, just behind the desk. The room was dark like the rest of the restaurant, the only source of light being, by far the largest fish tank she had seen, mounted within the far wall just behind the desk. It was like looking into a giant blue window, to the sea.

Juvia paused within the threshold of the room just to stop and stare in awe as the door closed behind her, because among all of the swimming fish was a good-sized shark gliding into view just behind the glass. She watched with wide eyes until it disappeared out of view of the window.

Gajeel had taken a few steps just over to the right of the door, only to take up residence in that corner of the room. He stopped to turn and look at Juvia, who was still standing frozen in place, staring at the aquarium window.

"Oi' Juvia…!" He spoke, eyeing her with folded arms. Just then as Juvia heard her name she noticed he had moved away from her. But that was also what led to her finally notice, that they were not alone in the room.

The others were already there and waiting, Sol was standing to the right of Aquarium in the opposite corner of Gajeel. And Aria was planted in front of another door that Juvia hadn't even noticed in the corner; diagonal from the one Gajeel had chosen.

"Pourqui Mademoiselle Juvia !" Came the light voice of Sol in greeting towards Juvia, who bowed her head subtly in response.

"Hello Monsieur Sol…" She replied calmly, before turning to move and take her place right beside Gajeel.

"So tis' tru!" Sol replied as he watched her. "Still preferring the company of dis' brute!" Sol uttered as he made it a point to show that he was eyeing Gajeel through the monocle over his right eye, but Gajeel paid him no mind. In fact he didn't even bother to so much as glance in Sol's direction, which of course only encouraged the strange man all the more, as he flamboyantly made his way over to where they were standing.

Sol was a strange and unsettling character who had been working for Jose far longer than Gajeel or Juvia, and he was much older. He had a long thin body that was also creepily tall, and it made him appear almost noodle-like in appearance. His lengthy, stick shaped arms and legs only helped to aid in this look, as well as his strange way of moving. His torso and arms would often rock back and forth, while his feet glided almost seamlessly across the floor in an eerie manner. His head was oval shaped and his face was long, with a tiny mustache. His hair was green and spiked upwards, like the top of a pine tree.

He was of French descent, which was obvious from his distinct way of speaking and use of both languages. His line of work mostly consisted of in-house information extraction or in other words 'torture', but he wasn't limited to just the physical aspect of this either. No, if anything Sol prided himself in his ability to mess with his victims minds all while inflicting them great external and internal pain… And like most of Jose's associates Gajeel did not like him, not one bit.

Gajeel watched as Sol stopped just feet before him. His head was nearly level with Gajeel's own as he matched eyes with him. The feelings of hatred between the two of them were indeed mutual.

"So if isn't monsieur Gajil!" Sol greeted in mockery. "No! Brute Gajil!" He then corrected as Gajeel just stared back with narrowed eyes. "Is been a long time since you've been here, Gajil… No…?" Sol questioned as a smug grin was forming over his face. "Oh les souvenirs!" He suddenly exclaimed as if excited, his head and torso were moving back dramatically, as they so often did. "Brings them back, no?" He questioned next as his head came back up to face Gajeel. "Fond memories, oui, oui!" He added making Gajeel's jaw clench in frustration. His arms were beginning to stiffen at his sides.

"Get outta my face…" He muttered darkly between clenched teeth as Juvia looked from Gajeel to Sol in alarm.

"Ah Oui!" Sol uttered again, his smirk only growing. "Terror Gajil returns! Always angry! For seulement un monstre ne ressent aucune douleur!" Sol exclaimed, before his voice then lowered to an almost dangerous tone. "But those scars must tell a different tale Gajil… Peut-être qu'ils piquent quand vous revenez?" Sol questioned next. He was speaking in French purposely so that Gajeel wouldn't understand, rightfully setting him on the path to pure spite.

"I told ya to back the hell off!" Gajeel raged. He was just about on the verge to attack, when there was loud noise from Aria's side of the room. They all turned to look, only to the see the giant of a man sobbing like a lost child.

"So sad! It's so sad!" The man was blubbering. "What happened here that day!"

"Oh shut the hell up!" Gajeel snapped, this time towards Aria. "The only thing sad is listenin' to a full grown man cry!" Aria sniffed a few more times after this, but said nothing in retort.

Aria was a large fellow, bigger than Gajeel both in stature and width as his shoulders were very wide and square, which made his head look almost small in comparison. His skin was also of a darker, more tan looking complexion when compared to Gajeel's. His chin was boxed shape and long like the rest of his face, he had a set of prominent cheekbones. He was normally always wearing an old-fashioned boulder hat that left Gajeel to wonder if he even had any hair. He also normally wore long flowing coats and a pair of rounded dark shades over his eyes, even in dark places such as this and at night. Gajeel had always suspected this was, because the man seemed to cry… A lot… And this was his way of covering up his red blotchy eyes.

Despite his peculiar display of out of place emotions, Aria was a man of great intimidation, not only for his size, but also for his reputation. He was mostly known for being Jose's main bodyguard as he rarely left his side, but his skills were also far too good to just waste on something as trivial as protection. And so on occasion Aria did leave Jose, for certain missions that Gajeel really had little to no knowledge about and he was quite fine with that.

There were some things about Jose's business that Gajeel purposely stayed ignorant about and this included most everyone else's work for the man, but his own. Jose had a certain style in the way he liked to conduct his dealings, where if he needed to do it elsewhere, somewhere that he didn't consider 'his territory' than he would often send Gajeel in his stead. This was mostly; because he didn't wish to be seen, or associated with the people and places he was sometimes doing business with publicly, especially if he was going to need to muddy his hands in the process. He knew he could depend on Gajeel to act as needed and carry out any dirty work that might need to be done to a certain extent… And… If there needed to be something more done, then he also knew he could depend on Gajeel to bring said, 'business' back to him where he could oversee it personally, behind his own closed doors if needed. Once it reached this point, the job was seemingly out of Gajeel's hands and knowledge so he would just let it die away from memory.

The good news was, Aria's tears seemed to have the desired affect on Sol as he finally backed off of Gajeel and wandered back over to where he had been standing, as the room grew quiet. Juvia was keeping her eyes on Gajeel and he could feel her stare digging into the side of his face as he tried his best to ignore her. She was questioning him and he knew this, even without having to hear her say the words, but he couldn't answer her. Not here, not vocally, or visibly and he didn't desire to either. It wasn't something he wished to talk about, as he was quite over the past in everyway, but still… He couldn't get over the fact that Jose had chosen this place and the why…

Just as Gajeel was once again pondering this, the blue light that surrounded the room suddenly tinted a vibrant, glowing red. Everyone glanced up to the tank to see a swirl of bubbles and scarlet ink its way over the window, within the water. It was a massive amount of blood.

Gajeel stared at it with wide eyes; he could hear Juvia gasping slightly beside him in great alarm. It was just then that the door Aria was standing by opened and out came Jose himself, pealing off a pair of bloody white gloves as he marched towards the desk with a wide smirk over his lips. He threw the gloves into a garbage can and then stepped up just behind the crescent moon desk.

"Sorry I'm late... I was just finishing up with feeding the sharks…" He spoke in a confident, yet conniving voice.

_He knows…_ Came Gajeel's thoughts as his eyes landed over Jose's smiling face. _Totormaru told… This… This is a threat… _Gajeel's mind was panicking, as he already knew Jose was doing this as a way to intimidate him specifically_. No… _Came his thoughts again._ Maybe it's not quite that yet… More like a warnin'_…. Gajeel's eyes narrowed. _But it is directed at me... _Came his thoughts, as he finally understood why Jose had chosen this location. He glanced back over to the door Jose had just walked out of, his throat drying, but otherwise he tried to remain outwardly calm.

"Well well my friends…" Came Jose's voice as he leaned forward, both hands settling on the desk as a flourish of red slowly began to dissipate back into blue behind him. "We have a few things to discuss." He exclaimed his smile only widening, allowing his lips to take up most of his narrow face.

The creases in his forehead were very distinguishable due to his age, as well as the lift, in his already high towering eyebrows as he raised them even still a bit further in false delight. His slick, dark red-brown hair was tied back into its usual ponytail allowing the shape of his oval-like head and rectangular shaped jaw to easily be seen. He was wearing a fancy a blue trench coat with cuffed sleeves as his beady eyes, did a once over of everyone's faces before him. "I can see we are all here so lets get started…" He announced, his voice was building lowly in fake anticipation, his smile never wavering with each word. "Aria…" He called, his head looking towards the large man still positioned over by the door he had entered from.

Aria marched forward; his enormous hands were reaching into the pockets of his coat as he came to stand right beside Jose. Then he pulled out what appeared to be a crumbled up piece of paper, which he seemed to have trouble unrolling as it was a bit beat up from being in his pocket.

"So it seems… " Jose began. His words were coming across as calm, but there was a bit of bite behind them, as he dragged out certain parts solely, for emphasize sake. "Our business dealings with Twilight Ogre… are now a thing of the past… After certain events that took place this morning." He paused, his eyes gliding over all of three of their faces as he straightened up. "It took no less than 24 hours mind you..." He paused again. "So to begin I will ask… Does anybody know what this is…?!" Jose concluded with his voice raising and a finger pointing at Aria.

The giant of a man had finally managed to unfold the crinkled paper and display it for all of them to see. He had one hand holding it open from the top and the other holding it open from the bottom.

Sol, Gajeel and Juvia all had to move in closer to see what appeared to be a drawing done in black permanent marker, because it had been hard to make out from far away, in such a dark room. Once he was close enough Gajeel's eye began to move over the flowing shape of the drawing in confusion. He was quickly realizing that it looked familiar to him. Then his heart practically stopped once he understood why.

_Levy_…! His mind uttered her name internally as his mouth fell open in surprise.

It was her! But no… Not her! Her tattoo! Gajeel could recognize the odd shape that Levy had referred to as the 'tail' of the fairy, even if Aria's drawing did it no justice in how elegant it had actually looked on her back.

"What… What is it…?" Juvia was finally the first to speak causing Gajeel to steal a frightened glance in her direction. His heart was pounding, as he was sure he was the _only_ one in that room that knew what it was supposed to be… Or at least he was hoping that was the case. Jose looked back to her, his smile had disappeared and his face took on a more menacing expression at last.

"We don't know." He answered simply; his voice was inflated in frustration. He had stopped leaning on his desk and stood up straight. "But it is part of the reason why Twilight Ogre is no longer associating with us." Jose's eyes glanced over to the drawing and then rounded back on the three of them. "This morning was to be the end of a very crucial phase in are dealings with Twilight Ogre… They were to receive a very large payment from Phantom as part of a contract we made with them a while back… They were to carry out certain services for us, that we needed in return…" Jose's arms were folded. "Problem is… They didn't receive the payment!" Jose spat, his arms unfolding so that his hands could violently gesture towards the drawing. "Thanks to this!" He added as his hand slapped down onto the desk in front of him. "All of the months we spent planning and working with them now, mean nothing, because of it!" He finally finished; his eyes were practically sparking with anger.

Gajeel stared at Jose in contemplation; his studded brow was lowering in confusion, he was beginning to sweat. Part of the reason he had, had to go to the meeting at the club the night before was, because of the transaction Jose was referring to. The one that was supposed to have happened this morning and although he could understand how his attack on Thibault might have caused an issue for this, what he couldn't understand was how Jose seemed to know about Levy… He had been positive that he had just managed to keep her out of every bit and piece of it, but if he hadn't…?!

What the fuck was he gonna do now?! He felt like his heart was jamming up into esophagus and it was almost hard to breath. His eyes were becoming glossy as he stared at the drawing unable to move. It all made no sense! That was until Jose's voice continued.

"Are warehouse was burned down!" Jose announced taking everyone aback with this news. This snapped Gajeel out of his panicked state, just long enough for him to look at Jose with his studded brow stretched back in question. "The warehouse with all of Banaboster's money in it! Someone!" Jose was shouting. "Burned it to the ground! And this!" He pointed his finger slamming into the paper. "Was what was left there!" His hand gestured towards it. "This symbol! Clearly… It is some sort of calling card for a group… Or a person whom we can now consider our new enemy!" He explained in irritation, his body leaning against the desk again.

Gajeel's eyes were widening at this revelation, his worry being put aside for more confusion. Someone was leaving _that_… As a calling card? Someone was burning down _their_ warehouse, trying to mess with Phantom's business? None of that had anything to do with what had happened between Levy and Thibault or his beating Thibault up to a bloody pulp!

_Wait a second… Fires…Starting fire's as a means to get in the way…?_ Gajeel's thoughts were speaking. Although it had been a while… It was all just beginning to sound a little too familiar.

"And so I'll ask again… Does anyone have any idea what this symbol means or who is might represent…?!" The room was silent as Jose was met with blank faces. He then straightened back up, his arms folding and his eyes closing. "Well… Very well then… If you three don't know, then I guess I'll need to address it to everyone else in the organization… But…" And then he paused, opening his eyes to look them all over once more. "There is something else…" He added and Gajeel couldn't help, but notice how Jose's beady eyes seemed to linger over him, in particular this time.

The moment of judgment was upon him; he had known all along that this was still coming. There was no getting out of it.

"On top of the fire there was another incident with Twilight Ogre that prompted their leave… One of their men was ruthlessly beat up and left for dead…" Jose's eyes stayed on Gajeel as he said this, and Gajeel didn't move or show any outward emotion at all.

Instead he just met Jose's oncoming gaze with his well-known stone walling stare. One he had perfected ages ago while he was still a kid. It wasn't normally difficult for Gajeel to keep his composure in any situation, come fear or pain, but throwing Levy in the mix did seem to throw him off his game, just a little.

Right now, he was starting to think that it wasn't as he originally thought though, that she wasn't involved and that Jose hadn't any idea of her existence at all, and so he felt clam once again. There must have been something more about that symbol that Gajeel didn't yet know about.

"Thibault Winchell." Gajeel stated, before Jose could say another word and this caused a large grin to form over Jose's face as their eyes stayed locked together. Juvia was stiffening as she looked up to Gajeel in bewilderment. She couldn't understand why he was coming forward and she was becoming deeply frightened for him, so much so that her face was paling.

"Gajeel…!" Jose addressed Gajeel in praise, his smile dangerous. "I can see that you already know about this." He added in mock surprise, his voice was gleeful in tone. Sol was also smirking, although he too was surprised. His expression was reminiscent of someone watching a well-awaited boxing showdown. Aria hadn't budged, other then to set the paper down on the desk. He seemed uninterested in the events that were unfolding as he stood there like a brick wall, next to Jose.

"It was me." Gajeel stated without hesitation. His voice held no indication that he was even concerned, let alone afraid to admit it. Jose's eyes stayed on Gajeel and then his smile vanished as one of the large sharks swam into view just behind him.

"I will need you all to leave the room. Gajeel and I have some discussing to do, _alone_…" Jose spoke addressing them all as his eyes never wavered off of Gajeel's face.

Then with almost no pause the others began to take their leave calmly, but quickly. Juvia turned to look up at Gajeel, but he refused to acknowledge her back, making it clear that his mind had been made up. Her sights fell downwards in worry and her fingers graced his one arm gently as she began to brush past him, towards the door that Aria was now holding open for her. Gajeel did one small glance down at her, once he felt her move away, but otherwise he didn't move. She sent him one last look from over her shoulder; her eyes glistening in helpless concern, before stepping out. She hadn't expected him to just come out say it like that and she could feel her body growing cold and tense as the door shut behind her. She couldn't do anything for him now…

Gajeel's eyes shifted downwards as he waited for the sound of the door to close. He hadn't moved, instead he just glanced back up at Jose who was giving him a very displeased frown. The same shark was still swimming just behind him, causing a shadow to move over Gajeel's face as the two stood in tense silence.

_So long as he doesn't know about Levy_… Gajeel's mind was echoing, his arms clenching at his sides. _Then everythin' will be fine_… He told himself in confirmation, allowing a breath to seep out through his nose, his eyes closing.

"Gajeel…" Jose stated as Gajeel opened his eyes again. "I don't think I need to tell you where your actions have led us." He spoke, his words calm, but also loud like he was one the verge of yelling.

"I understand." Gajeel replied.

"Then why…?" Jose demanded his eyes narrowing. "You understand that it was this, on _top_ of the fire… How do I know that you weren't involved in that as well Gajeel? Your loyalty may be in question after this…" Jose added, his words like venom, but Gajeel remained unfazed.

"Thibault dug his own grave…" Gajeel stated, making Jose raise an eyebrow.

"You have my ears boy... Go on…" Jose replied with interest, despite still looking displeased.

"He stuck around the club after are meetin' last night." Gajeel began thinking back to his first run in with the lanky man at the bar. "I told em' to leave. I gave him a warning, saying I'd tell Banaboster, but he din't seem to care even though he had somewhere to be the next mornin'." Gajeel explained, his words firm and void of all emotion as the memory of him removing Thibault from the barstool came to mind. "He got shit faced." Gajeel spat, his brow lowering as he then remembered how Thibault had later approached him about Levy with an empty drink in his hand and everything that had happened after. "He came after me, cause he was sore… Sore about me tellin' him what to do." Gajeel explained, his mind drifting back to the fight in the parking lot. "He threw some punches, but he din't like bein' put in his place." Gajeel continued as he remembered Thibault's uppercut to his own jaw. Thinking about it made the muscles in his face cringe a little in memory, but he then pictured his retaliation and how he had punched the man in the gut right after. "He pulled out a weapon he had been hiding…" Gajeel explained as he could hear the echo of Levy's voice, screaming in warning. "And he stabbed me with it, in the leg." Gajeel finished, as he remembered the feeling of the knife plunging into his skin. He then glanced up at Jose, whose eyes had widened greatly. "And so you can see sir…" Gajeel began. "I couldn't let him get away with that…" Gajeel's stare was unmoving as it pierced right through Jose's own. "Thibault was a reckless idiot, who couldn't be trusted… We're better off without him in the mix." Gajeel stated firmly, sticking to his own story like his life depended on it. It was surprisingly easy, because he wasn't lying, he was just keeping the parts about Levy completely out.

"I see…" Jose began. Now there were two sharks swimming into view behind him. One of them appeared to be eating something. "I was told that Thibault's face is unrecognizable. I'm surprised… I didn't know you had that in you Gajeel…" He spoke his tone inflating up, almost as if in praise. "You could have just as easily killed him." Jose added, he was now smiling as he said this.

"I din't want it to go that far, for the very reason we're here now." Gajeel answered. "I shoulda have reigned myself in more-"

"No." Jose interjected, making Gajeel's eyes perk up as the man turned around to look at the blue window, his eyes following one of the sharks. "If what you are saying is true, then Thibault was an enemy of ours, of Phantoms." He stated, his hands were wringing together behind his back. "I wouldn't expect one of my own to take that from one of our enemies… Especially you Gajeel." Jose added as his head turned so that he could eye Gajeel from over his shoulder. "Next time I give you permission to finish the job... No matter who it is…" His voice was deep and his face gravely serious. "We can't tolerate traders or incompetence in this organization." He continued. He was now fully turning around to face Gajeel again as his head lowered and his eyes closed. "How do you think this organization has managed to stay a float for this long?" He questioned Gajeel, expecting no answer in return as he looked back up at Gajeel's stoic expression. "And I trust you Gajeel. Your loyalty has never been in question before…. And that is why I need to ask you about something else as well…." Jose began. Gajeel had been expecting this and so he waited patiently for Jose to continue. "There was evidence left at the crime scene?" Jose asked, making Gajeel nod in confirmation.

"A phone." Gajeel stated and this is where the lying needed to begin. "But I was able to get it back." He explained.

"Yes…" Jose replied as he turned away once again, but the sharks had disappeared from view. "Totomaru mentioned you guys running into a little trouble with that."

"It was more like a misunderstanding on his part." Gajeel spoke, in a slightly frustrated tone. He wondered if Juvia's name was going to come up now, but surprisingly it did not. Perhaps Totomaru had chosen to leave her out of it, because he seemed to have fondness for her and a hatred for Gajeel. The other good news was, though Totomaru knew about the phone, he hadn't known who it belong to or where it had been found, seeing as it hadn't been his case.

"Was it yours?" Jose questioned.

"Yes…" This made Jose raise an eyebrow.

"I don't understand… Is the burner not good enough for you Gajeel?" Jose questioned with a hand gesturing towards him. "Did you want something better?" Jose questioned as if seriously asking.

"I just wanted somethin' for personal use…" Gajeel explained, "But I got rid of it after this whole thing… Too much a hassel fer what's its worth... And its not like I got anyone to contact anyways…" He explained. "I lost it during the run in with Thibault… And once I figured that out, I went to Totomaru for help in gettin' it back from the cops so that I couldn't be linked to the whole thing…"

"I see… Hmm… It's not like you to be so sloppy Gajeel…" Jose replied, making Gajeel smirk.

"Well spose there's a reason I don't need things like that then…" He jested. "Not when they cause mistakes that wouldn't normally happen, to happen… Gihi."

This made Jose grin; he had a fondness for Gajeel. He kind of viewed him as the son he had never had and that was why he was inclined to trust him.

"Well I suppose you made the right choice then… But… Without Twilight Ogre's involvement I'll need to find another way… And more importantly… I'll need to find out who is targeting us…"

"About that sir… I might have an idea of who it could be…" Gajeel chimed, gaining Jose's interest.

"You know what this could mean…?" Jose questioned, gesturing towards the drawing still on his desk.

"No… But I might know who the arsonist is… Although it's been over a year so I had kinda thought I was done dealin' with him…" Gajeel explained, making Jose fold his arms.

"Do you know where to find this person Gajeel?" Jose asked.

"No… But I might be able to lure 'im out." Gajeel explained.

"Then I leave it to you… We need to know who our enemies are… So this takes immediate priority." Jose ordered as Gajeel smirked at him.

"No problem boss… I'll get right on it, startin' now…" Gajeel stated as he began to turn away and head towards the door.

"Oh… and Gajeel…" Jose uttered, causing Gajeel to hesitate with his hand over the doorknob. He turned to look at the man who was grinning madly at him. "Bring him back _here_ for me…"

"You got it." Gajeel replied, before turning away and leaving out the door. Jose watched Gajeel leave his grin disappearing as the shark swam back into view behind him. Aria then walked back into the room and closed the door, walking forward.

"I sent the others home." He stated to Jose.

"Good." Jose replied as Aria stopped just before the front of the desk.

"Is Gajeel going to be a problem?" Aria questioned, Jose brought a hand to his chin in pondering.

"I have no reason to doubt him… His story seems to fit with what Totomaru reported. He mentioned being stabbed in the leg, which Totomaru had said he had a wound there…" Jose explained. "But still… There might be something more he isn't telling us…" Jose turned away to once again watch the shark. "As it stands I need him… Especially if he knows anything about who is targeting us and until he gives me reason to doubt him..,"

"Even now that Twilight Ogre is out…?" Aria questioned.

"Don't worry… Aria… That bastard Banaboster won't be getting away from our contact that easily…" Jose explained as he turned towards Aria. "You can't just walk a way when you're in this deep… Gajeel had it right in the way he handled a traitor." Jose stated his voice heavy and then he turned his head back towards the tank. "If he continues to impress me then there might be hope for him yet… The Phantom Organization does need an heir after all…" Jose added. His beady eyes were moving in rhythm with the shark until it swam out of view.

* * *

Gajeel had just stepped back outside into the cold air and he was breathing it in, glad to finally be out of that place. For a moment he had almost wondered if he wasn't going to get to come out while still breathing. He closed his eyes as he could still hear the sound of waves; it was calming to him, which he needed, because he was still a bit on edge from the whole meeting.

The fact that Jose had shown that symbol greatly disturbed Gajeel and he just couldn't get his mind off of it. He was too worried about what it might mean for Levy to forget, but luckily Jose hadn't shown any indication that he knew anymore than what Gajeel had told him.

_Salamander_… Gajeel's mind spoke as his eyes narrowed into the dark ahead. _Was it you…?_

"Gajeel…" Gajeel paused as he heard his name being called from a distance.

"Juvia…?" He questioned, slowly walking forward down the ramp, his feet thudding the wood with each step. He finally could see her as she stepped more into the light. She had been waiting for him by his bike, despite how cold she was. Her body was shivering slightly and her eyes were boring into him like she might cry. Now that he got a look at her face, he wasn't actually sure if it was the cold that was making her tremble, or if it was fear. His eyes widened as she came towards him quickly and caught him off guard with a hug.

"I didn't know if you were going to come back…" She spoke into his coat. Gajeel had his arms out like he didn't know what to do as she was embracing him. Then finally she pulled back, a tear in her eye. "I apologize…." She told him as she looked up at his surprised face. "I was very worried…"

"Oh C'mon Juvia…" Gajeel spoke as he stuck his hands into the pockets of his coat. "Ya should know better than that… Jose wouldn't-"

"Don't say that…" Juvia interjected, her voice shaky and on the verge of tears. "Don't lie Gajeel…" She shook her head as she looked down. "I have been around long enough to know better now… Working for Jose has made me begin to notice things that you have probably always known about… Like… For example…" She looked back up at him, her eyebrows crossing in determination. It was almost as if she needed to summon up the courage to say what she was about to next. "Whatever happened to Bora…?" She asked out of the blue.

Gajeel's eyes were widening on her and he suddenly felt like his throat was closing up.

"We were together…" She continued timidly. "And then we found out he had been using me to steal from Jose…" Juvia explained as her head looked back down.

"Why the hell are you wastin' yer time worrin' over someone like him Juvia! He's scum! Who care what the hell happened to him!" Gajeel snapped, earning her eyes back on him.

"So then you _do_ know something about it Gajeel…?" She questioned, making him freeze once more.

Gajeel didn't know what to say, because in truth he really didn't… All he knew was that he had handed Bora over to Jose as ordered, after roughing him up a bit for revenge on Juvia's account and then… He hadn't known what had happened to the man from there and he had never found out either…

"Did you know that I tried to confront Bora about it…?" Juvia asked, making Gajeel look at her again as he hadn't spoken. "But… Then I never heard from him again…" She paused; her words were slow and cautious. "I went looking for him a bit, but I never found him… It was like he just vanished…" She paused, Gajeel could see her hands fidgeting together as she continued. Clearly her nerves were just as shot as his, if not more so. "And he's not the only one I have noticed Gajeel… He was just the first…" She added with a shaky voice. Her head and eyes stayed downwards. "All of this… Whatever happened to him… I can't help, but feel like it is _my_ fault…" She uttered, her voice heavy like she might cry. "That Jose may have done something to him… May have killed a man just, because I was so happy to have finally found someone… And too blind to see what he was really using me for…"

"Rain woman…" Gajeel seethed. "Just… Stop." He uttered next, with an uncomfortable voice. He didn't like hearing her say things like that. He never had and he had never been the best at comforting people either, not even Juvia. He just wasn't good with words.

"Gajeel… please…" Juvia begged. "Tell me what does he do to people…?" She asked, as she finally looked up towards him. "Tell me what happened on that day… Aria was referring to…"  
"What…?" Gajeel questioned, his eyes were widening.

"Seulement un monstre ne ressent aucune douleur." Juvia spoke the words in French that Sol had uttered earlier. "Only a monster feels no pain." She translated. "The scars Gajeel. Peut-être qu'ils piquent quand vous revenez…" She added uttering the other bit. "Maybe they bite when you come back…?" She questioned after translating the second half. "The two of them, Aria and Sol… Were both going on about something that happened there… To _you_…" She said her eyes lowering to the arm that she knew was heavily scared beneath the sleeve of his jacket. "Something you never told me about…" She added.

"Juvia…" Gajeel growled her name in warning. His eyes were closed and his teeth were clenching. Right now he was really wishing Juvia wasn't so perceptive. "This… We can't talk about this."

"But Gajeel…"

"Shut the hell up!" He growled again, his eyes opening as he shot her a blazing stare. "Stop asking questions! Yer better off that way! I don't ask fer a reason!" Gajeel barked trying to keep his voice down.

"What about Levy…?" Juvia suddenly questioned, making Gajeel practically spit at her in frustration for saying her name out loud in such a place.

"What about her?!" He asked as if completely irritated.

"There's a reason you don't want him to know…" Juvia explained getting angry herself, the tears still pooling in her eyes. "There's a reason you want to stay away…" She whispered.

"Yer damn well right!" He stated. "And you promised you woudn't say anythin' so I'd appreciate it if you shut the hell up rain woman!" Gajeel raged as he stared down at her like the beast he was. Unfortunately intimidating Juvia just wasn't possible, she had no reason to fear him, nor would she ever.

"Gajeel…" She spoke his name softly. Her eyes were boring into him like she felt sorry for him and that just pissed him off all the more. He needed to get away from it, from everything she was trying to make him confront.

"Now move aside rain woman! I've got work ta do!" He finally growled with gritted teeth. His large boots were marching forward past her, out of the light to where his bike was parked.

"Gajeel wait…" Juvia called after him as she turned to look.

"What Juvia…?" He questioned in anger as he was now standing before his bike away from the light. His body looked like a large shadow monster in the dark.

"What are you going to do now…?" She asked. Gajeel slowly swung his leg over the bike and stuck his key inside the slot as he looked up towards her.

"Move on…" He replied, but he could see Juvia frowning at him over his answer.

"But… You…" But she was interrupted by the noise of Gajeel's bike that had come roaring to life. He smirked at her and it made her just shake her head and fold her arms as she looked at him with a roll of her eyes. Then just like that, he was driving away, before she could even say another word.

"I wish you wouldn't do that to yourself…" Juvia uttered softly, with a faint breath on the wind as she watched him pull out of the parking lot.

* * *

Levy was sitting curled up on her bed comfortably adorned in her pajama pants and a tank top. Her back was pushed up against two pillows that were resting against her headboard as she sat there with her glasses on and her hair free flowing around her face. Her eyes were steadily focusing in on the book she was holding in her lap.

This was all she had been doing to pass the time, simply reading for enjoyment. She knew it wasn't a wise choice, not when she should have been studying instead, but she found this to be a much better way to calm her frazzled nerves. And she had very much needed the escape.

The room was very quiet now that she was alone, the lighting dim as she just had the one lamp on over by her bed for reading. The studio was picked up for now, as she had decided to dedicate a good amount of time to cleaning the place up. She had needed the excuse to move around and do something with herself, right after Juvia had left, just to get her mind off of things. She could feel herself growing tired though; as it was now well into the night at this point.

Levy reached over to grab a bookmark from the table beside her bed, thus marking the page she had stopped reading on. She closed the book and set it aside on the table, before eyeing the phone that had been sitting on the charger for a while now. The screen was light up, reading the time, signaling that it had come back to life as Levy then reached for it, taking it off the charger.

Her eyebrows were coming together as she entered the four-digit code and finally got her first true look at it since Juvia had brought it back to her. There were many missed calls, some text messages and a few voicemails as well. Some from Jet and Droy, but most were from Lucy… Leaving Levy to feel immediately guilty. Most of the texts read things along the lines of, Levy I am worried about you… Call me when you get this…

_I better call her now_… Levy thought as she glanced at the time, seeing that it wasn't too late, because Lucy should have just been getting off work. She began to pull Lucy's number up from her favorites list.

* * *

Lucy was walking home to her apartment in the cold night, after a long jam-packed day of things to do, per usual. Her feet were aching as she tightly pulled her long coat around her body more securely. She had just left work and was still wearing the strange attire that was her uniform; an old-fashioned black and white maid outfit that she didn't at all like. It was too promiscuous for her taste, even if she did look cute in it, but it was what her employer preferred for the girls to wear.

Lucy could feel her self, blushing with a cringe as she thought about the creep, but at least he paid well. And for the moment she wasn't really in a place to argue, as she needed the money badly. Unfortunately it also made walking home for her a bit uncomfortable, she didn't wish to be seen by anyone dressed like that, especially in the middle of the night. And although her coat was long it did nothing to cover the high sexy stockings that were over her legs.

Her chocolate eyes were glancing down as a breeze made the skin of her nearly bare legs fill with goose bumps. The loose strands of her golden hair were flying over her face and getting in the way, as she had let it back down, once her shift was over. Her mind was shying away from the creep that was her boss, to instead dwell on that of her pink haired co-worker in his place. For some reason Lucy's odd co-worker seemed to enjoy the ridiculous get up… Although Lucy couldn't really consider that girl to be normal either, seeing as she was always going on about strange forms of punishment, like a masochist or something…. Lucy sighed in remembrance of the weird conversation they had, had that day.

Today had been rough and stressful… Why if it hadn't been for Loke that morning, making Lucy feel significant for once, she wasn't sure how she would have made it through. Her phone had been ringing all day, and not once had it been either of two people she had been dying to hear from, Natsu or Levy. No, instead it had only been her father, calling to harass her. So now she was spending more time screening his calls rather than answering them, but it wasn't about to last, because she was on the verge of losing it on him.

Lucy was just coming up to the door of her building when, as if on cue she felt the vibration of her phone in the pocket of her coat. The blond wasted no time, not even bothering to look at the name on the screen as she immediately ripped the object out of her pocket, hit the button and pushed it up to her face.

"LOOK! I'M NOT DOING WHAT YOU WANT SO JUST STOP CALLING ME!" Lucy screamed, her anger basically exploding into the speaker of her phone, as she could no longer stand it.

"_Uhh…. Lucy…?"_ Uttered a timid and confused voice on the other end.

"Levy!" Lucy gasped in astonishment. "Oh my god! You finally called! I have been worried sick about you!" Lucy exclaimed in alarm, meanwhile leaving Levy to feel incredibly guilty on the other end. "What the hell?! Where have you been?! Why didn't you call me back!?" She questioned next in a panic. "I thought something happened to you!" Lucy was crying out, leaving Levy to take a blatant moment of silence, because she knew she would now need to lie to her best friend.

"_I'm sorry Luce…"_ Levy uttered with a light, yet fake _laugh. "I… uh… Kinda lost my phone…"_

"Oh! Well jeeze! No wonder!" Lucy replied as she began walking up the stairs. "I was wondering why I hadn't heard from you! But that explains it!"

"_Yea..."_ Levy laughed again.

"So you gotta tell me Lev, what happened last night?! I'm dying to know!" Lucy spoke next barely giving Levy a chance to breath. Lucy had just arrived on her floor and was walking towards her door as Levy pondered what Lucy could possibly mean. Did she already know something?

"_Uh… I'm not sure what ya mean…"_ Levy replied in return as Lucy had started to unlock her door.

"Ah… C'mon Levy… Don't give me that…! I know ya went home with someone!" Lucy exclaimed as she had the phone pressed up against her ear, with her shoulder. She had just begun to open the door to her room.

"_Uh What?!"_ Levy spat in clear alarm.

"Yea! Come on, Cana saw you!" Lucy explained as she closed the door behind her and glanced around. She immediately noticed something was off, the lights were on.

"_Cana saw what exactly…?!"_ Levy was questioning into Lucy's ear as the blond slowly began to walk forward into her room. She was no longer paying attention to the phone by her head.

"Uh… hang on Levy…" Lucy muttered, her voice quieting as she stepped forward cautiously.

"_Wait Lucy..!"_ Levy was exclaiming, just as the blond quickly rounded the corner of the entryway, to her room.

* * *

Levy meanwhile was waiting on her end of the phone, her cheeks red, as she demanded answers in confusion. She was panicking a bit now after hearing this revelation about Cana and so now she wanted answers. She hadn't any idea what was going on, but she suddenly heard Lucy yell from over the phone.

"_LUCY KICK!"_

"Lucy!?" Levy screamed into the phone, but then all she heard was the loud clanking sound, of the phone clearly being dropped.

"_Oww! What the hell was that for!?"_ Came a familiar loud voice, making Levy's eyebrows lower in question.

"Natsu…?" Levy questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"_Well what the hell are you doing?! Barging in here when I'm not home! You very nearly scared the life out of me, you idiot!" _Levy heard Lucy's shrill shouts in the background and she couldn't help, but smile a bit in humor.

_Well… Looks like he's finally come over to see Lucy… I'm glad… She has missed him_. Levy was just thinking as she heard the sound of Lucy picking the phone back up.

"_Sorry Lev! Can I call ya back… Or… Are you going to bed…? Can we just talk tomorrow at school…?!"_ Lucy asked.

"Uh… Yea sure… Lets do that." Levy replied. _That will give me time to think of something._ She thought.

"_Okay great! See ya tomorrow morning Levy! Goodnight!"_ Lucy chimed.

"Goodnight Lucy…" And just like that the line went dead. Leaving Levy to sit there and stare at the phone for a moment in confusion. She then slowly set it aside back on her night table, before pushing her legs under the covers of her bed.

"So… Cana knows…?" Levy wondered out loud to nobody as she laid back down. "What could she possibly…?" She questioned, her eyes staring up at the ceiling for a long minute, but then, "Urghhh!" She was screaming into her pillow, as she pulled it tightly over her head. Once she got her frustration out, her fingers softened their grip over the fabric. She let out a moan as the pillow fell away from her face and she was once again staring up at the ceiling.

_Gajeel… I wonder what you would do in this situation… Since you don't like to lie either… _Her mind questioned as she closed her eyes and began to picture his smirking face.

* * *

Lucy had just clicked end on her phone as she looked down at Natsu who was sitting Indian style on the floor, and rubbing the back of his head, where she had just kicked him. She watched him for a moment; his eyes were averted elsewhere as she took in the details of his face. It had been a long time since she had actually seen him in the flesh or at least it felt like it had. Maybe it was, because up until recently she had been used to seeing him everyday. She could feel her body tensing with despair as she thought about this. Her head was lowering as all the emotions she had been feeling lately were coming forward.

"Natsu…" She uttered softly, making him finally shift his glance up in her direction. His face was adorned with a frown as if he were pouting. Lucy lifted her head a bit; her large eyes were glossed over once they landed over his face. Natsu's head jetted back once he got a look at her. "Where have you been?!" She exclaimed on the verge of tears.

"Uhhh…." Natsu began his head lowering in shame; he was once again rubbing the back of his head as he looked away.

"Lisanna and I were both so worried about you!" Lucy added as she pushed a hand over her eye, to keep from crying. "I didn't know what to think!"

"Look I know…" He finally answered in a deep voice. His eyelids were lowering. "I'm sorry… Okay..? I just… I just had some things to take care of…" He replied, looking back towards her, his face serious. "I wasn't tryin' to worry you… So please… Don't cry." He requested.

Lucy's hand dropped back down away from her face as she stared at him. The two of them locked eyes for a moment as she took in the demeanor of his expression.

"I won't…" She finally answered gently, her eyes shifting downwards. This made Natsu begin to smile at her and for some reason she could feel her own lips curving up as well as she stared at her own feet. Natsu always had a way of bringing her strength for reasons she didn't even fully understand and so with him there she felt like she could handle it all. Natsu was getting to his feet, his hand coming up to slap down on her shoulder.

"Good… Now tell me what's been goin' on!" He demanded with a large grin towards her. Lucy's head snapped up to look at him, her cheeks reddening as she remembered her night with Loke.

_Do… I… Tell him about that..?_ She wondered as he took his hand off of her to rest against his side. He was still smiling at her and Lucy was dawning him with an unsuspecting look. _Probably not…_

"I heard you've been havin' a hard time!" He explained.

"Oh… Uh… It's just my dad… Wait a minute… Natsu… Did you go see Lisanna?" Lucy asked and he just smiled.

"Not yet..." He looked away again. "I called her, I was gonna pay her visit after I stopped here and saw you." He replied.

"Oh I see… good cause-Hey! Wait a minute!" Lucy exclaimed as if she just realized something. "You don't have a problem calling _her _before you just show up, but with my place, you gotta break in without warning!" Lucy suddenly yelled.

"Well I haven't figured out how ta do it at her place yet!" Natsu answered as he gestured towards the window. "She doesn't have an easy to access window with a fire escape like you do!" Natsu explained as he folded his arms and Lucy just shook her head.

"Remind me to get a lock for that…" Lucy muttered as she turned away from him, Natsu just raised an eyebrow at her.

"Lucy…" Lucy turned back to look at him. His expression looked serious now, his eyes were closed, but then he opened them. "Tell me what's going on…" He finally said. Lucy looked at him for a moment, before her head lowered with a weak smile appearing over her lips.

"Okay…" She answered gently.

* * *

Erza had just entered the door to her loft and was pushing it closed behind her. She was holding the metal fairy tail symbol that Natsu had left at the fire scene, with the tarp still around it; it was tucked under her one arm. She then bent over to set it down and rest it against the wall, before standing back up straight to lock the door. She kicked off her shoes and then turned away, not bothering to pick it up again, instead she started taking off her gloves and shoving them into the pocket of her coat. She took her coat off next and started walking further into the room, still not bothering to turn on the lights.

She was tired and was getting ready to head towards her bedroom to change. She could see pretty well through the dark, due to the great amount of moonlight that was seeping through her large bay window. Leaving the shapes of crisscrossing windowpanes across the floor and walls of her main room. She threw her coat down over sofa as she made her way towards the hall. The main room was large and open, set up like a living room on the left with an open kitchen off to right. The large window was directly across from the entryway. There was a small dining room table off to the right between the kitchen and living space. The narrow hallway was just off to the right of the window where her bedroom, bathroom and linen closet were.

Erza was making her way down the hall while taking off her dress jacket and revealing the black tight fitting turtleneck she had on underneath. It was made out of a silky smooth elastic-like material almost like under armor with short sleeves. She pushed open the door, the last one on the right, as this was her bedroom. She stepped inside and walked forward towards the edge of her queen sized bed, then she stopped.

Erza stiffened up, her sights darting to the right and then her whole torso swung around towards the other body that was suddenly coming at her. She grabbed the arm with both hands tightly and then swung the person away, out from behind her, with all her strength, gritting her teeth with a growl as she did so. She saw the back of his legs collide with her bed, but he kept his balance as she came towards him with her fist back for a frontwards attack. He was able to catch her wrist, his other hand going for her shoulder as he pressed all of his weight into her. Her fingers were clawing into his ribcage as the two of them struggled, his weight pushing them into her wall with a loud thud.

Erza's back hit the drywall as the intruder held her one wrist up against it, beside her head and then was able to capture the other to do the same with, as he moved in close, practically on top of her. She was still gritting her teeth as she wrangled them both beneath his much larger hands. Her dark eyes moved up towards his face, a smirk forming over her lips.

"Now that was a dirty trick… Attacking from the side I have trouble seeing on…" She uttered as she stared fiercely into a set of dark brown eyes. The rest of his face was covered with a green handkerchief and a dark snow hat was concealing his head and hair.

Slowly the man let go of her one wrist and eased off of her just a little so that he was able to bring his hand up and pull the fabric over his face down. He was smiling at her between a pair of devious lips, but he was made to look safe by the gentleness, that his eyes carried. His pale face was attractive despite having a red facial tattoo that stretched from his forehead and down to his cheek, over his right eye. Its design was intricate, like it was meant to be a symbol for something. He had a few inches over Erza as he looked down at her, his eyes holding to her own.

"Sorry…" He replied in a soft voice. "But I feel like normally you don't mind when I play dirty." He added, as he reached up to push the hat off of his head. Revealing long strands of blue hair as the hat fell to the floor.

He then took up her other wrist again gently as Erza had ceased all movement and was now willingly allowing him to do as he pleased. He bowed his head slightly, towards her and Erza found her cheeks warming as his lips pressed against hers without hesitation. He was bringing her wrist down between them as he kissed her, smiling against her and Erza found that she had no longer had any fight against him, because she wanted it just as much as he did. Instead she was leaning up to meet him as they held to each other's lips with longing. Her heart felt like it was flying on air, as it always did every time they kissed… Because she loved this man and she had missed him.

They pulled apart and looked at one another, he was still smiling gently at her while she just looked up at him like she was lost.

"Jellal…" She began as she lowered her sights off of him.

"So are you going to tell me why you were thinking about me today…?" He interrupted, referring to their phone conversation from earlier that day. She looked back up at him, her eyes widening as she remembered the couple she had seen earlier that day and how she had imagined that being him and her someday… And how she knew it never could be.

His name was Jellal Fernandes, he was a man who had once served time, but had been released, only to once again be wanted again. He had a history of working with different crime rings in the city, but he also had a history with Magnolia's chief of police, unbeknownst to everyone else. He was her criminal informant, as well as secret lover, but they could never be more than that due to Jellal's complicated past. In fact nobody could no who he was as he then would be arrested again. So for the moment they gave each other what they could, and there was no one person Erza trusted more. She could feel a smile forming over her lips, as if to tease him.

"I don't think about you…" She answered her head shifting.

"Is that right…?" He questioned and his head was lowering again towards her. "Well that's too bad… Because I can tell you…" He spoke gently his lips lowering by her ear as his one hand was coming up and caressing the hair on her other shoulder. "I've been thinking about you… so much lately…" He whispered and Erza could feel herself beginning to tremble at the feeling of his breath. He was the only man who had ever had such an affect on her; she was normally too strong willed otherwise to act in such a way.

"Jellal… Tell me why you're here…" She spoke in a light voice, making him slowly lift his head and pull away just before he was about to kiss near neck. He looked her over, his hand was now on her cheek as she held his gaze. His thumb swept over her skin and he smiled gently again. She looked serious and so he knew what that meant. Business before pleasure, and his hand fell away from her face.

"Twilight Ogre is done with Phantom. For good." He answered, getting right to the point as he stepped away and gave Erza some room.

"Oh so Natsu's little stunt worked…" She replied in wonder, her fingers gracing her chin.

"So it seems… But there was also mention of another incident invol-"

"Involving Thibault… Yes I know…" Jellal looked at her, his expression stoic.

"Wish I could say I was surprised you know already, but somehow I'm not…" He answered.

"Do we know why that happened to him…" Erza asked. "Or who did it?"

"No… Sorry." Jellal replied, his eyelids lowering. "It seems I'm going to have to find a new source of information, because I've bled out all that I can, from the current." He added.

"Jellal…" Erza spoke, earning his eyes back open. "Do you think that it is possible… That it was one of Jose's own..?" She questioned and he paused as if considering the possibility.

"Implying as if one of them has gone rogue…? I can't see why it couldn't be… Jose does have a way of rubbing people the wrong way… Banaboster was already ready to be done with him, before all of this happened."

"It is because he is too dangerous…" Erza stated. "Once people realize that, they don't want to be involved anymore…"

"Yes… Problem is… There's no way out…" Jellal told her. "Once you're under Jose's thumb, you're either stuck there… Or you're dead." Jellal added, his voice cryptic. Erza shifted her head away from his dark expression; her teeth were coming down over her thumbnail in contemplation.

"We'll need to keep and eye on Banaboster…" She spoke.

"I will get right on that…" Jellal answered, with a step towards her again. She turned back towards him as he came close. "But in the mean time…" He spoke his head coming near hers again. His hands were moving to her sides as he brought her to him and kissed her once again.

* * *

Gajeel had just moved his leg over the bike with a groan after a long ride. He felt stiff, as he began to walk forward over the gravel. He was a lone figure as he made his way between warehouses. It was well into the night and he only had the light of the moon to help him see his way, but luckily he knew the path. His hands were tingling from all of the cold air that had just been blowing on him during his ride, so he had them shoved into the pockets of his coat.

Finally after what felt like forever, because of the pain in his leg returning, he had reached a large clearing. Well it was kind of a clearing in a sense, as there was no longer a warehouse there, instead it was just a taped off area, full of ash filled wreckage. It was all that was left from the fire that had ensued earlier that morning. Gajeel began to walk around it and position himself off to one side where he would be hidden from view, should anyone show up. He found himself a spot on the ground where there was bit of grass and took a seat, prepared for a long night ahead.

_And now I wait… They say arsonist always like ta return to the site of their disasters, just ta see the damage they have inflicted… And I know that includes you… Salamander…_ Gajeel's eyes narrowed. _And you can bet…_ His fist was squeezing tight in anger, knuckles adorned. _I'll be gettin' some answers from you…!_ He thought as he punched at the ground, his mind picturing the lovely site of Levy's white tattoo over her back, while she peacefully slept.

* * *

**Are you guys like ready to kill me or what?! Remember how last chapter I was **_**hoping**_** the babies would be back together by this one… Well I had kinda thought it might not actually happen… And turns out it didn't. It WILL be the next one thought, cause I don't got a whole lot planned before it. And I'm hoping it won't take me as long to post it either. I'm trying my best, but that's also why it takes so long. **

**Please let me know what ya thought of this chapter through review! Don't be afraid to message me ever or ask me questions as well! I will answer to all! **

* * *

**Below I wrote a few more fun things about the chapter and possible hints about what's to come!**

**-The two in the opening were Alzack in Bisca- which I hope was obvious! I love them; they are the most adorable little family!**

**-Fairy Tail is the name for Makarov's group, because the word has meaning to them and only them, so thus it is like a code that only the members of that group understand and know. **

**-Makarov kinda took over raising Natsu after Igneel was gone. I will be going into a little of what happened to Igneel, but even more so Gajeel's father.**

**-Yes Natsu does suspect Gajeel… He knows Gajeel as Black Steel, but he doesn't know who Gajeel works for. Nobody really does, except for the people who have worked closely with Jose like Banaboster and Thibault.**

**-The Shark Tank is based off of some restaurants my dad used to work for while I was growing up under the "Landry's Seafood Chain' One was a fancy place called The Dock. Which was really dark inside and had an aquarium. It was built kind of like the Shrak Tank was described without the giant aquariums. It was located in downtown Cleveland, but later become a Joe's Crab Shack. Then there was another called 'The Aquarium' – I think they still have those in certain locations, like I believe there is one in Texas! That location is important to Monster so that is why I chose to give it character.**

**-I was using 'google translate' for the parts with Sol, so hopefully they are correct! I apologize if they aren't! He's a really tough character to tackle ya know? I honestly feel like I'm just kind of winging it with the characters of Phantom, but I need them!**

**-Totomaru does like Juvia! Why…? Because it is convenient for me and that's the only reason… So that way he won't get her into trouble, like he did Gajeel. Well at least not yet... I don't know if this will come into play for future use at all or not. If so it won't be overly critical, but I'll have it there just incase I need to use it.**

**-Jose was not feeding the sharks people or anything… Just fish, but whose to say he doesn't feed them a limb or two from time to time? Who knows?! He did time it though so the others would see some of the carnage on purpose. It was indeed a threat aimed towards Gajeel! This is partially why I chose the chapter title to be 'Omen'… There are a few other reasons…  
**

**-Gajeel only has a burner phone for work, since he really only has the two friends and his job… He never needed anything more. But say he should ever have a tiny, adorable girlfriend… it might make reaching him a bit difficult.**

**-I will be explaining Juvia and Gajeel past eventually, like how they met and why they're close, simply because… I want to. And I think it will be nice to delve into a little more of their characters and the relationships.  
**

**-Sorry Levy didn't get much time in this chapter, the next will be starting with her though and revolving around her and Gajeel.**

**-Lucy's co-worker is Virgo and her boss I kinda imagined to be Everlue… But I didn't want to get too much into it, because it isn't important. What's important is she has a job and cleaning is just what I came up with. I didn't want her job to be a waitress, the same as Levy's.**

**-Lucy and Natsu's part was included for a little bit of closure and, because again- Those two are important to the plot. There was a detail or two included that could end up being **_**very**_** important later on.**

**-I'm sorry, but I'm totally team jerza… Hope that's okay with you all… Jellal seemed like a good candidate for a spy and I needed one of those! **

**-Gajeel just doesn't know how to take it easy and **_**that**_** could end up costing him…**

**Thanks! That's about all I can think of for now!**

**You guys are so AMAZING! Thank you for being such lovely patient readers!  
I'm gonna continue to try my best in hopes that you will all be entertained! **

**And I wasn't kidding when I said this was going to be long story… The length is already far more than I ever thought I could do… And I hope that is okay with you all, because I still got so much! **

* * *

**Responses to my Reviewers****:**

**Piranha pk****: Psh I ain't anymore amazing than you, trust me… I'm glad you were happy with the Bro pairings, cause I honestly LOVE that stuff! And I went over that Juvia and Levy part SO much! It was super critical, because I needed Juvia to understand that something had happened between Levy and Gajeel without Levy saying it… And I needed her to see that feelings were there so she could kinda make Gajeel deal with his ya know? Anyways the next chapter they WILL see each other again FINALLY! So hopefully this one wasn't too bad while you were waiting! Thank you for being so awesome and telling me what ya think! You have all my respect and thank you for reading!**

**AyaEisen****: He DOES love her! And he's such a dork for not figuring it out sooner, haha! I want them back together just as bad too! It just about killed me that I didn't get to it in this chapter, but I'm not surprised either… Because I knew those meeting parts were gonna take me a while to get through! I'm pleased to hear you liked Juvia and Levy… They just might come together again… But honestly I'm not positive about it yet! Anyways until next time thank you for reading and reviewing again! I'm so happy to have your support!**

**Guest March 16th****: Holy cow! I can't believe you were able to read this whole thing that quickly! I mean this thing is lonnng! BUT YOU'RE OBVIOUSLY INCREDIBLE! And I'm so happy you like it! Like thank you for saying all that! I hope you'll catch my update and keep reading! Thank you so much for reviewing! For real, can't thank you enough!**

**Kim:**** Wow Happy belated birthday! March 15****th**** eh? Does that make you a Pisces then? I'm happy I could give you a 'present' in a way! Thank you so much for letting me know! Thank you for reading!**

**Kitty-cat-666:**** That's awesome to hear that you get excited when you see I post! Here's more at last! I'm trying my best to keep it good, thank you so much for reading and reviewing!**

**Jill****: Wow thanks! Psycology is what I am all about, because I love understanding characters fully! Like why they do and act they way they do! Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

**Mewhee89:**** I will definitely be continuing with Monster, until the very end! Might just take a while; cause its one hell of a project! I hope writing it going well for yourself! Thank you for taking the time to review and read!**


	12. Blood

**SHOUT OUT:** To my real life best friend AND fanfic friend AND Fairy Tail obsessed friend Crimsonwolfko! Congratulations on, not only finishing your INCREDIBLE story **Beautiful With You**, but also for finishing your jam packed with feels and romance TRILOGY! Everyone **please**, give it a read and then go check out her awesome gajevy story **Centaur Paradise **that is currently working on now!

* * *

**A/N****: So hey guys, I'm back. I'm really sorry for the delay, like I always am. Trust me, I hate saying the excuses just as much as you guys probably hate hearing them, it makes me feel so lame, I get disappointed in myself. Especially when I think about this story so damn much, like everyday. **

**So much has happened and that is just you're warning that this is going to be a long story. I've been working a lot; there were a few weeks there in June, where I did about 15 extra hours of OT, so like 55 hours. We've been so understaffed and I quite honestly felt like I could use the money, so I did the mandatory over time and the extra. I've got a horse ya know and he is pretty expensive. That on top of distractions, being exhausted, hosting a 4****th**** of July party, being a 4-h advisor, spending time with friends and my roommates, time with my boyfriend, time with my mom and helping her take care of her new westie puppy, taking care of the house, the yard, Hank my horse and just being stuck on certain parts of the chapter added to said delay. **

**Not only that, but I had some major family issues right near the end of June when I had originally planned on finishing the chapter. Things concerning my father and his alcoholism. From about father's day on, I really wasn't sure about how he was doing and it landed me on a wild goose chase in order to track him down and make sure he was okay. I seriously can't even fully explain what it was like, it was so ridiculous. **

**Lies and secrets came out. I had to contact people I didn't even know like his sponsor, family members I hardly ever talk to. I was calling hospitals, found out his car was parked outside of one, but I still couldn't find him. I took a 45 to 50-minute drive out to a ghetto-like apartment full of strange characters just in an effort to find him, when I didn't even know for sure if it was the actual place he was supposed to be living in. **

**Apparently he had been staying at this place since October, leaving me and my three older brothers under the impression that he was actually still living in a house with his girlfriend, before all of this came out. Hell, we even went and visited him at the house for dinner back in December, so my mind was completely blown away by the whole thing.**

**Before I knew it I found myself knocking on the door that was supposed to be his room in that creepy place, terrified by what I was going to find on the other side of it. Him dead from over drinking, or from him hurting himself… Maybe he would be blacked out drunk… Or just the normal kinda drunk… When it comes to my dad, his history has proven that there was indeed merit for these worries. **

**My friend whom I mentioned above, Crimsonwolfko had come with me, as a true friend would, she didn't let me do this alone at a time when my mom and boyfriend couldn't go with me… But when it came to actually facing the situation I asked her to hang back in the lobby of that floor, because I honestly didn't know what we would find and I knew it had the potential to be ugly.**

**It may have been one of the scariest things I have ever done in my life for these reasons and so many more. For all I knew, I was knocking on the door of some random stranger's apartment. Someone who wouldn't appreciate being bothered by a 5 foot tall, 27 year old girl looking for her dad.**

**I was trembling each time my fist hit that damn door and I was too scared to do it a lot, because each time I did, the door behind me would rattle. I could feel myself becoming desperate though so I started to say, **

"**Dad! Dad! Are you in there?!" I called him by his name, asking him if he lived there, but there was no reply and I was still so scared. My heart was literally pounding and I couldn't stop shaking. I was so afraid that he **_**was**_** in there, but I was also so afraid that he **_**wasn't**_**. I put my ear to the door and I could hear a T.V. on, but nobody would come and answer me. I tried to open it, but it was locked. I then tried to say **

"**Dad, it's Kaitie!" But finally at some point I knew I had to stop, because I just wasn't getting anywhere. And I was just so terrified by the whole thing that I needed to get out of there.**

**Ko and I finally went back downstairs to the lobby of the building. The only proof we could find of him having lived there, was that his name was on a list by the phone, but the number to his room said disconnected each time I tried to call it. And once that happened, I was just done. On the verge of losing it I just walked out of that building without a word and Ko followed me.  
**

**Then finally I think I said to her,  
"This isn't even real." **

**Because I could hardly believe that it was. It felt more like something out of one of my own stories rather than something that could actually be happening. Like I was a fucking detective working a case, hitting one dead end after another and now I was right back to square one. Dragging her out there with me, only to find nothing… I was freakin' beside myself. Where was my dad?**

**I went to work the next day telling myself, I'd contact my aunt on my lunch break and if she still hadn't heard anything then I would be calling the police and I would be reporting him missing. My mom kept saying, "I'm so sorry honey. I'm so sorry you have to deal with this." And I kept telling her it was my choice. I didn't have to go looking, but I wanted to, because I needed to know and in the end nobody could help me anyways. He is my dad, he would do it for me. I believe that, because growing up he was always there for me.**

**Finally just after speaking to my aunt my dad finally messaged me and man did I let him have it. I was pretty upset with him, but more than anything I was just grateful that he was alive. **

**He explained the situation, turns out he had scared himself so bad with his drinking and bad thoughts, that he immediately dropped everything and drove himself straight to the hospital. He didn't even bother to turn off the T.V. he said. He was there for few days, because they pink slipped him and so he absolutely could not leave. Then finally they transferred him to a rehab facility and he was there for nearly a week, but he had no money, nor a phone charger and so he had no way of reaching anyone, because I guess you have to pay for the phone at this place. Seriously talking about it now, it still sounds like it is something I would write in **_**this**_** story, but this all actually happened.**

**When it comes to my dad, I like to keep a certain distance between him and myself whenever I think he is drinking. It is just enough that I can't be affected by everything he does, but when things do get really serious… I feel like it would be wrong for me to not to try and find him, because he was always there for me when I was growing up and so… I won't let him keep me from my life, because I just can't live that way. Worrying over every little thing day after day, but I will also never stop caring. I will never turn him away or ignore him. Even if I'm the only one who ever sticks around, it is my choice to do so. **

**So yea that's about it, again I am really sorry. I have my reasons for sharing this and I will say them. It's because I want people, the people who read my works to know that I am**_** still**_** taking this story seriously. And that I will never**_** not**_** take this seriously. And also, because since I am so often preaching the words of 'do what you love, do what makes you happy, don't let life beat you down when things are falling apart, don't let others deter you from doing the things you want to do, or make you feel bad for doing them.' **

**These are the philosophies I desire to live by, as I think they are noble ones. They are positive and I truly believe they will make me a stronger, more caring and whole human being. And so, in saying that I suggest them to all, simply, because… they work for me and so maybe someone else out there could find peace in using them as well. **

**So please… If you are ever struggling, just don't put off the things that matter to you, not for anyone. Put yourself first and then YOU decide how you wish to handle what life throws at you. Open up to the ones you love and keep them by your side. **

**And now finally about the chapter. I feel like some of what I went through while writing this one shows in it. What with Levy being scattered and emotional, so be warned, there are some feels. Now here comes my third warning, there is also some smut, but it is not gajevy. And in truth it wasn't really needed and that is probably why it feels like something out Game Of Thrones to me, but… It was something I wanted to do regardless. And I actually wrote that scene first; before I had to deal with all of the stuff regarding my dad, so it really had nothing to do with the delay. Forgive me if it feels off, but I think it was also good practice for me, for upcoming scenes I plan on doing and such… Seeing as it is only the second time I have written smut. Oh and also don't worry, it is by no means a long scene and the end part of it actually does have some importance… So I guess it wasn't a complete waste. Anyways I hope you guys will like the chapter, I worked hard on it and I'm sorry it took forever!**

**I apologize for any errors I may have missed.**

* * *

**Recap: **

Finally after what felt like forever, because of the pain in his leg returning, he had reached a large clearing. Well it was kind of a clearing in a sense, as there was no longer a warehouse there, instead it was just a taped off area, full of ash filled wreckage. It was all that was left from the fire that had ensued earlier that morning. Gajeel began to walk around it and position himself off to one side where he would be hidden from view, should anyone show up. He found himself a spot on the ground where there was bit of grass and took a seat, prepared for a long night ahead.

_And now I wait… They say arsonist always like ta return to the site of their disasters, just ta see the damage they have inflicted… And I know that includes you… Salamander…_ Gajeel's eyes narrowed. _And you can bet…_ His fist was squeezing tight in anger, knuckles adorned. _I'll be gettin' some answers from you…!_ He thought as he punched at the ground, his mind picturing the lovely site of Levy's white tattoo over her back, while she peacefully slept.

* * *

**Monster**

**Chapter 12: Blood**

Levy stood there, her eyes fixated on the man who was sitting before her on the edge of the bed. His legs were hanging off the side, his bare feet planted on the wooden floor. He was wearing the same clothes, belted pants and a black short-sleeved T-shirt. He was holding a coffee mug in his one hand up near his face; it was the very same coffee she had made him. The one he had left abandoned on the table beside her bed. His red eyes were smiling arrogantly at her in much the same fashion as his lips, that familiar smirk spreading across his face. And Levy found that she couldn't move while locked in his sights, too stricken with the disbelief that he was actually there with her again.

"Why ya got that look on yer face…?" Came the deep rumble of his voice. "It's like ya ain't ever seen me before shrimp…" He added, his smirk stretching into a full out fang-revealing grin.

"Gajeel…" Levy was finally able to utter with a slight tremble of her lips. "You're here! I didn't think we'd…"

"Tell me…" He interjected before she could say another word, her eyes widened. His grin was fading to a frown as he lowered the coffee cup down between his legs; his eyelids were falling shut gently. His head was angling to the side as if he didn't wish to continue, but he did regardless. "Levy…. Are you afraid…?" His tone was deep and somber as he asked this.

"What…? No…!" Levy gasped as her hand reached up towards him. Her eyebrows were coming together in sad confusion that he should ask her such a thing. "Why… Why would you ask me that?" She brought her hand back up to her chest, her fingers curling over her heart as she glanced down. "If anything… I'm glad… I wanted to see you again." She spoke, her eyes darting back up to meet his. "I wanted to know that you were okay…" She added, her voice desperate.

"Are ya sure bout that…?" Came his question as Levy just looked up at him with misunderstanding. He was staring her down and then, "Look." He ordered as his free hand came up and he pointed to something behind her. Levy froze, she could feel the dip in her heart and then it was as if her body just moved with a force of it's own volition.

She whipped around and there stood the large shadow of a man towering over her. He had glowing red eyes and a raised armored fist, smothered in blood. His teeth were clamped together, his fangs protruding out over his bottom lip. His studded brow was low as he glared down at her with an antagonizing expression over his face. The muscles in his arms were rigid and ready to strike at a moment's notice should she make the slightest wrong move. He was the very definition of a fiend, standing before her like the gatekeeper to hell.

Levy's eyes were widening, a slight shiver from the draft of his darkness was coming over her as she stared up at him, unable to move. The air was stuck in her throat and she was literally choking on the words almost as if his mere presence was death, sucking the life right out of her with his steely glare.

"Gajeel!" She finally managed through a gasp.

"Black Steel." He corrected with a firm growl. Levy could feel herself wincing at the hiss in his voice. Her arms were moving up to the defensive position should he try and attack, but she didn't dare run away, she stood her ground.

"I-I know that!" She finally managed back in response. Her eyes were closing from the power of her own voice as she screamed through her fear. "So don't, don't you dare…" Her hand came up and she pointed at him. Her eyes opened, the anger was taking priority over her face. "Act like I don't see it!" She snapped back in desperation, unshed tears had formed in her eyes. She was unwilling to run away from him, but she couldn't hide her trembling. "I am not naïve Gajeel!" She added fiercely, dropping her hand back down. "It is _my_ choice!" She finished in a rattled voice. Her emotions were going haywire, she was lost somewhere between being afraid, worried for him and angry over everything that he was saying to her. And it showed in her every action, it could be heard through her every word.

"Yer better off this way Levy…" Came the voice of the other Gajeel still sitting on her bed. Levy turned to look at him. "You know that." He stated with finality in his tone, his head was bowed. "Or do ya want somethin' like _that_ to happen again...?" He asked.

His voice was heavy with the weight of warning as his gaze shifted back up. His stare was piercing right through her with such intensity that Levy was left with nothing to say. Her mouth fell open, her glossy eyes were deadlocked to his face and she wanted nothing more than to move. She wanted to go to him, she wanted to grab his shirt and demand answers, maybe hit him, or even hug him, but she found that she was unable to budge, her shock too evident.

That was until she heard a groan of agony from just behind. She turned around once more and there stood Thibault pulling a large bloody knife out of Gajeel's stomach, the suctioning sound of it was sickening. He then whipped around to face her, but Levy was too busy watching Gajeel.

She screamed at the sight of him falling to his knees in severe pain. Then he slumped over with a pain filled groan, his eyes were open, but the life was draining from them. Like a tiny flame suffocating, their glow eventually fading out for good.

Levy's mortified stare shifted from Gajeel's dead face up towards Thibault who was standing over the body. There was a large grin over his lips; his beady eyes were drinking in her horrified expression with greed. He was holding the knife up by his head; a finger was coming over his lips.

"Shhh…" He hushed gently as he took a step towards her. "Now now…"

Levy was taking a few steps back, but then she tripped over her own feet, landing on her rear and hands. She moved back, but her back was against a wall that hadn't been there before. She was confined once again, just like when she had been in the tiny bathroom stall of the club. Thibault was hanging over her with his long gorilla-like arms stretched out, the bloody knife in his one hand.

"We're already here… " He uttered, but something was wrong.

His face looked different, like it was becoming distorted and broken right before her very eyes. Levy could hear the sound of bones breaking and snapping, the horrible crunch of it all as it deformed, it was like his face was melting into mush.

"Can't stop now." The blood was spitting from his broken mouth as he spoke the gurgling and seething words, the shattered bones of his jaw were stretching and tearing at the skin of his face, pieces of it sticking through.

"No please!" Levy was begging, crying in horror. She turned away from his nearing form. She couldn't bear to look any longer, her eyes were slamming shut as she braced for the impact of his knife, her body against the floor.

* * *

Levy's eyes opened slowly, her body laid still, her head resting over the pillow. She could feel the heavy heave in her chest as her body recovered from the stressful and horrific nightmare. She slowly moved her small frame up to a sitting position; her head was hanging with surprising calmness.

The sweat was lining the rim of her tank top; her hair was clinging to her neck. Her skin felt clammy and her body was stiff with exhaustion. This was the third time she had woken up from a strange dream and it was making her so tired, that her head was pounding. She hadn't been able to get any real rest that whole night.

Levy turned her head towards the window, her baggy eyes taking note of the faint glow of green in the navy blue sky. The sun appeared to be coming up; she stared at it for a minute, her mind trying to clear from the fog. She was becoming cold; the sweat was making the naked parts of her skin line up with goose bumps, without the cover of her blanket over her now exposed torso.

She turned her head again, this time to glance at the alarm clock. It was almost six a.m., still pretty early, but at the rate she was going Levy didn't even want to bother with trying to find sleep again. She kicked off the covers and got to her feet gently, almost rhythmically stepping towards the small kitchenette to start brewing some coffee, ultimately giving up on the notion altogether. If she wasn't going to sleep for the remaining of her morning, then she at least wanted to be awake enough to read something, before she needed to get ready for her busy day.

Once she got the coffee machine up and running she stood before it, her eyes taking in the semi dark room as she waited for it to brew. The sound of its dripping was bringing her some much-needed comfort. She had nearly finished tidying up the place the night before all that was left to do was go through a stack of books that she had left by the shelf. She hadn't bothered with putting them away yet, because she hadn't felt like organizing them at the time. She was very particular about the way she put away her books. She had a system that only she herself could grasp, but it was befitting of her personal taste and so she stuck with it.

Levy made her way over to the pile, deciding that putting more books away would be the best use of her time while she waited for the coffee to finish. She kneeled down filing through the stack and splitting it into various piles based on the nature of the book, sometimes turning towards the shelf to put one away. Other times she was setting them down on top of one of the many stacks surrounding her.

Within a few minutes she had already made a considerable dent in the work. Meanwhile the scent of coffee was taking over the small space that was her apartment. She was just about to stop, so she could pour herself a cup, deciding that this next book would be her last one, when she suddenly came across something she hadn't expected.

Levy paused, her eyes glued to the next book on top of the pile with almost startled uncertainty as though she hadn't thought to lay eyes on it ever again. Her chest tightened as she looked over it, a frown was pulling at her lips.

It was her intro to physiology book, hard covered and it was one of the only school books she still had left from her freshman year of college. She had ended up needing to sell the rest, much to her dismay, but she hadn't been able to sell this particular book, only because it hadn't been in her possession when she had traded in all of the others.

Her fingers were gracing the cover, tracing over the letters of the title gently as her expression softened with slight sadness. She could feel a memory tugging at her subconscious, recent events making it all the more painful as she continued to pour over the book, taking it up with both hands. She slowly opened the front cover. Her hand was running down the center of the spine, admiring the craftsmanship of it's binding. She could hear a voice in the back of her mind and it made her heart ache in a way that she hadn't ever thought was possible, before last night.

"_Yea basically… So take it… Cause I don't want it anymore."  
"And you're giving this to me now? But why? And after all of this time…? I mean… I finished that class last year Gajeel…. I don't even need this anymore." _Levy heard her own voice from the memory in response to his._  
"So what… I'm still givin' it back. Sell it if ya gotta… I mean hell, I don't care what ya do with it shrimp, but I definitely have no use for it and besides... It ain't mine." _

Levy was staring at the hand she had settled over the spine of the open book. Gajeel's voice was fading along with the memory as her eyelids closed lightly. Thinking about him was by no means easing her troubles. No, if anything it just made her feel empty inside, but she didn't know how to stop. Her subconscious seemed to be clouded with him, his appearances in her dreams, his memory attached to certain items she had long since forgotten about, but had still managed to find their way back into her hands anyways. How was she supposed to _not_ think about him at this rate?

Levy was staring at the shelf before her, her mind drifting back to the nightmare with a grave expression over her face. Her grip over the book was tightening as she thought about the way Thibault's face had looked. It haunted her, seeing that, seeing what Gajeel had reduced him to, but she didn't know… She could feel herself beginning to tremble as she imagined the scary version of Gajeel standing before her again just like the dream. She didn't know if it haunted her more than the idea of never seeing him again.

The coffee machine sounded off, breaking Levy from her trance with a sudden alertness. She swallowed around the lump in her throat before, letting out a small gasping breath just behind it, sucking in the air like she couldn't get enough of it. She then slammed the book shut and quickly set it back on top of the stack firmly.

She didn't want to do this… At least that was what she kept telling herself as she got to her feet and made her way over to the counter. Her brow was furrowed as she began pouring herself a cup of coffee. She was just so distracted, even still after Juvia had eased most of her worries concerning Gajeel, but it wasn't just about him anymore. Something more was bothering her, something of greater significance.

_This… This is going to take some time_… She thought, in an effort to calm her frayed nerves. _I can't forget what I saw_….

Levy set the coffee pot back down in the machine, her head was going up and her eyes were narrowing. The startling visuals of her dreams were still nesting freshly inside of her head. The pure frightening violence of everything she had seen and been through was given new life and meaning through her sleeping mind.

_Nor can I forget what almost happened… _She looked down._ To me…_

Her eyes had settled over the lone coffee mug just below her on the counter. It was filled halfway to the brim with black liquid, patiently waiting for her to add some milk and sugar to lighten both its color and bitter taste. A discerning frown was pulling at Levy's lips as her eyelids lowered over it sadly.

_It's okay…_ She thought. Her hands were slowly wrapping around the porcelain mug to take in its warmth as if that could somehow make her believe it was true. She could feel her eyes beginning to water despite the reassuring thought. _I… will be okay_… Her mind spoke as she used the back of her knuckles to wipe at a persistent tear that was beginning to drip down her cheek.

Her mind was picturing the kind faces of her grandparents, smiling at her. How much she missed them and how much she needed their support at a time like this. Then came the vague memory of her parents faces shortly after. She could feel the loneliness making her chest want to cave in on itself as she remembered them all to the best of her abilities.

"I am alive…" She spoke in an agonizing voice, unable to keep it together. "And for that I will always be grateful…" She choked out in a half sob as she saw all of their familiar images, their faces bringing her strength.

The tears were beginning to leak from her eyes as the full realization of what she had really been through was finally hitting her, in a big way. The shock of everything that had happened was gone only to be replaced with something that much more powerful. She now felt truly lucky to have made it out of that traumatic experience with her life and body still intact.

"Thank you…" She managed between muffled sobs, smiling despite the tears. "For watching over me… I promise I will be strong…" Levy finished, her eyes closing as one of the tears dripped into her awaiting coffee, her form was beginning to tremble.

Her hand was clasping over her mouth in an attempt to stifle a very loud whimper, her posture was doubling over on the counter. Her shoulders were stiffening with insecurity and that was when she finally began to cry like a person broken. She sobbed like it was easier to do that then it was to breath, her palms pressing into her closed eyes at times, her fingers bracing the counter. Her body was crumbling to the floor and huddling in on itself like she could no longer bear the weight of it.

She shook with emotion, allowing the flood, because this was what she needed to do. She needed to let herself have this moment so that she could embrace the rest of her day like the true lady her family had taught her to be, before she had lost them all. With her weakness exposed and expelled in these private moments, she would then be able to mend and deal with the next few days in the face of all of her friends and their unanswered questions towards her.

Then finally after some time Levy's eyes opened, red and stinging with a shine worthy of glass, she was slowly pushing herself up. Her hands were grabbing at the counter to steady her wobbling frame as she got to her feet slowly; her throat was dry and her nose runny. She looked around her apartment with a strange calmness, her puffy face showing all of the signs that her demeanor no longer could as all of the tears were finally gone. She had exhausted them all and now all she could do was go back to living her life, with hopes of making her loved ones proud of her as they looked on from somewhere unbound by the weight of life's hardships.

"One day…" She spoke, her eyes closing gently as she leaned back against the counter to regain her lost breath. "We will see each other again… But until then…" Her eyes opened. "I still have a lot I want to do..." She whispered.

Then after a long moment Levy finally moved as if it had never even happened. She set to work fixing her coffee in the way that she liked, sipping at it until it was mostly gone. Then heading towards the bathroom for a shower and to brush her teeth. She had a bit more coffee after getting dressed and then she set to work covering the injury on her head with a bandage in front of the bathroom mirror.

Once she finished doing that, Levy took a moment to just stare at the image of her own exhausted face, before rolling her eyes at how horrible she thought she looked.

_I look like I'm turning into a zombie_… She thought as she began to walk away from the mirror. _Baggy eyes, huge bandage across my head… Yea sure… Nobody will notice that…_ Her mind added sarcastically all while shaking her head in annoyance.

She made her way back into the main room after having decided to go back to reading the book she had been on the night before to kill some time, as it was still fairly early.

She was feeling much more relaxed now, despite the lack of sleep and the reading was definitely helping as it kept her mind from wandering back to Gajeel or anything else. The book she was reading was the fifth in her favorite series, a book full of magic, wizard guilds, celestial spirits and disappearing dragons.

As time wore on that morning Levy finally decided to put the book down and get ready to leave as she knew Jet and Droy would soon appear outside waiting for her. The three of them always walked to school together on Monday mornings, because they all had early classes that day.

Her mind was still overwhelmed with the fantastic story and it's amazing characters as she set to work putting on her shoes and coat. She made her way back towards the bed so she could begin to pack up her bag and leave.

_I wonder what kind of magic I would have if were a mage…?_ Levy wondered as she stood up from her bed, while draping the messenger bag over her shoulder. That was when something caught her eye, a certain object she had forgotten about. The knife on her dresser, the one Gajeel had insisted she keep and learn to use for self-defense, the very same weapon that had stabbed him. Thibault's knife.

Levy stared at it for a moment, unmoving as if the object was somehow judging her for being weary of it. She felt stuck while looking at it, unsure of what to do, take it with her or leave it there untouched. She thought of her dream and how Thibault had been holding the knife before her. How he had stabbed Gajeel and then used it to move in on her, leaving her to feel completely helpless again just like when she had been in the bathroom at the club.

Levy's eyes stayed transfixed to the small taunting blade, until the familiar voices of Jet and Droy could be heard from outside. Her head turned and she could see their forms nearing the window in her peripheral vision. She was suddenly becoming illogically worried about the two of them finding out about its existence. Which was ridiculous, because they weren't even going to come inside her apartment and see it, they never did. They normally would just wait for her outside, but that didn't seem to matter. Something about leaving the knife there, out in the open on her dresser, felt like a bad idea. Almost as if just looking upon it would summon the very knowledge of everything she had been trying to keep a secret. That paranoia was enough to finally make her snatch it up.

_Probably something involving words…_ Levy's mind spoke, going back to the question at hand about what kind of magic she would possess if she were a wizard, like in the book she was reading. She dropped the knife into her bag and then she turned for the door. _Like an enchantment of sorts…_ Her thoughts continued, as she made her way out, locking the old door behind her. _Heaven knows I could use something like that now…_ She thought as she opened the second door, the one that lead her to outside. _Because I still have no idea… What words I am going to say to them now…_ Her mind finished as she stood just before the doorway of her apartment, her eyes settling over her two best friends who were smiling up at her.

"Morning Levy!" They both chimed in unison. Levy looked them over, a small breath was releasing from her lungs. The full impact of the cold air was causing her a slight chill.

"Morning!" She answered lightly; she glanced down at her hands, pulling out some gloves from her bag. "Wow…" She breathed as she quickly slipped them on. "It's cold today." She muttered.

"Yea they're calling for snow tonight actually!" Jet exclaimed as he stepped forward. Levy glanced up at him a small smile appearing over her lips as if his smile towards her was somehow contagious. She took a step a down from the stoop. "Wow… And it is only fall."  
"You're telling me..." Droy muttered with a shiver. "I hate the cold…" Levy looked to him, the smile still over her face.

"Let's get going boys." She spoke gently. They both looked to her, returning the smile, a slight blush over both of their faces.

"You got it Levy!" Jet replied.  
"Lets go!" Droy chimed and then the three of them began their walk towards campus.

Levy lived much closer to the school compared to Jet and Droy, so they would often meet in front of her apartment when they all had classes at the same time. The boys didn't like for Levy to walk alone if they could help it. Issue was she stayed much later than they did most days, due to working, studying or just reading after hours in the library.

The sky was a bright baby blue, tinted pink by the oncoming rays of the sun as it rose ever higher into the heavens. Levy looked on in awe as its glow greeted her from the surface of each building they passed by. She huddled against the collar of her green coat, in an attempt to warm her already red nose against the chill.

The boys were relatively quiet during the walk. When they finally did speak, it was a normal discussion about how work had gone. They were sure to catch Levy up on all of the restaurant drama she had missed out on the night before, their stories also managing to make her laugh while in the process.

Neither one of them asked her any more questions about the origin of her injury, nor did they ask her why she had been so clearly flustered the day before. Proving to her that Jet had remained true to his word about letting it go as she had requested of him. They did this by acting completely natural as if none of it had ever even happened and she was grateful for that. It was their way of showing her their support and she was once again thankful to have such understanding people in her life.

After a few more minutes the three of them were finally arriving on campus, surrounded by students on the move and approaching the quad located in the center of it all. Levy could just make out the distinct pink head of Natsu, among a small crowd, standing around in the frosted grass, between the large admissions building and the school's token cafe. The admissions tower had a large clock on the outside that overlooked the center of the campus for all to see the time. It would also chime loudly on the hour.

"Hey Levy!" She could hear the voice of Lucy carrying over everyone's heads.

She then could see the blond jogging towards her in excitement, wrapped up in a pink coat with fur trim. She had a knitted winter hat with a visor over her blond head and she was wearing a dark turtleneck underneath her coat.

"Levy!" Lucy was calling for her, with an arm waving happily as she approached.

Levy smiled weakly at the oncoming blond, despite the scrutiny that she knew Lucy's presence was sure to bring. She couldn't help it though; the traumatic events of her weekend had managed to make their twenty-four hour period apart, feel like an eternity. And so it felt like it had been ages since she had last laid eyes on Lucy. This may have also been, because at some point Levy had doubted her own survival during those said events and so she had truly believed she might not get to see her friend again.

"Oh my gosh-Levy!" Lucy was finally saying through a pant once she had arrived in front of her much shorter friend. Her breath was a visible puff of air due to the cold. She had a hand leaning against her knees as she recovered from the short run. "It's too cold…" She muttered between breaths.

Jet and Droy continued on past the two girls who clearly wanted to chat. They were headed towards the remaining two, calling towards Natsu, who was waving to them in greeting. Lucy had turned her head to watch them go, checking to make sure they were out of earshot, before she straightened back up and turned back towards Levy.

"So Natsu's back huh…?" Levy spoke first, not allowing Lucy the chance. Her head angled past the blond to get a glimpse at their pink-haired friend who had long since been absent. Her eyes then shifted back to Lucy who had also turned to look at Natsu.

"Yea… I guess so…" Lucy answered as she watched Lisanna give Natsu a kiss on the cheek. She could hear her saying her goodbyes to him as well as Jet and Droy who had now joined them. Lisanna's sights then set on them, both Lucy and Levy, and she began to wave.

"See ya later guys!" She called; Lucy and Levy were both quick to return the gesture, calling towards her as well, before Lisanna took her leave. Levy's hand was coming back down as Lucy turned to face her. She was once again speaking, before the blond could utter another word.

"Are you glad?" Levy questioned. "I mean he missed most of his classes last week right? And you hardly saw him at all."

"Well yea… I mean… I'm relived at least, because… Oh wait!" Lucy started as realization hit her. "You don't even know yet Levy! I haven't really gotten to talk to you since the other night!" She exclaimed next, her hands were coming down on both of Levy's shoulders.

"Know what?" Levy questioned, but she was quickly pushing her head back as Lucy's face was coming in close to her own. Her chocolate eyes were looking deeply perplexed, as they circled over Levy's face, finally stopping on a certain spot in particular. And that was when Levy knew Lucy was staring at the impossible to miss bandage across her head.

"What the hell is that!?" Lucy snapped and her voice was too loud, so loud in fact that it caused Levy to wince and step back out of her grasp.

"Uhhh yea…" Levy spoke turning her head elsewhere so she could avoid Lucy's intense stare. "I kind of hurt myself the other day…" Levy explained. "No big deal."

"No big deal?!" Lucy repeated in outrage. "That looks huge! What the hell did you do?!" Levy turned back towards Lucy with a weak smile over her face. A small laugh filtered out, once she got a look at her best friend's stern expression.

"You wouldn't even believe me if I told you…" She managed. "It's that ridiculous." Well it wasn't a complete lie.

Lucy stared at Levy for a few seconds in silence. Her mind trying to decide on whether she wanted to pursue the subject any further or just drop it as it seemed like Levy had zero interest in retelling the tale.

_She is probably just tired of repeating herself, because I'm sure she had to tell the whole story to Jet and Droy… Along with everyone else she works with…_ Lucy thought as her eyes took in the exhausted features of Levy's face.

_Why does she look so tired though…? _She then found herself wondering. _Could it be…? Because of that guy she was supposedly with the other night..? Maybe she's seeing him?!_ Lucy folded her arms at this thought; she had been waiting to see Levy just to find out more about that whole situation and that was why she hadn't wanted to speak to her in front of Jet and Droy. Surely those two would be heartbroken if they found out Levy might have hooked up with someone from the club.

"Levy…" Lucy finally began after a shared moment of silence. Levy's eyes immediately perked up at the seriousness in Lucy's voice. "Did you not get any sleep or something…?" She finally asked. "You look tired." She added.

"You could say that." Levy replied nervously, her eyes averting upwards. Lucy's eyes narrowed in on her in suspicion.

"Oh yea..? Why's that?" Lucy asked next, her voice lifting in question, making Levy glance back down at her. "Did you find yourself a _good_ book to_ 'read' _the other night or something?" Lucy asked, putting emphasize on the word 'good' and finger quotes around the word 'read'. Levy paused as Lucy continued, completely immune to Levy's shock. "I mean heck… Maybe it was _so_ _good_, that you decided to _read it twice_..? Again last night… Tell me is that possible?" Lucy questioned with a roll of her eyes as she finally landed her stare back on Levy who hadn't budged. The smaller girl didn't even look like she was breathing, a few seconds passed by, but they felt like forever. "Well?! Did you!?" Lucy finally snapped, becoming impatient.

"Noooooo!" Levy answered back abruptly, but she could feel her face reddening as she began to walk forward without thinking. She was moving past Lucy some, so that the blond wouldn't get a look at her heated cheeks.

"Hey!" Lucy called after her as she whipped around to face Levy's retreating back. "Hold on a minute!" Lucy snapped and Levy did stop, but she did not dare turn around.

Her sights moved over to one side as she could see Lucy in the corner of her eye, her breathing had picked up some. If she couldn't remain calm now, Lucy would never believe her, but she found it incredibly difficult to act cool while being interrogated. She was _so_ bad at this lying thing. Her heart was thumping hard as she thought about Gajeel and how badly she wished she could tell Lucy about him. About how he had rescued her and about how caring he had actually been. She wanted to express to _someone _how much their time together actually meant to her.

_Don't say anything…_ She thought as her eyes closed from the stress of it all. _No good will come of it!_

Levy's eyes were opening as she could hear Lucy coming back up from behind her, the blond was once again appearing in her face.

"Don't lie to me Levy! Cana saw you!" Lucy exclaimed and at this Levy was raising an eyebrow at the blond. The mention of Cana got the wheels in her head turning and she was able to calm down a bit.

"Cana saw _what_ exactly?" Levy fired back; now back on her game, because in truth she genuinely wanted to know.

"She said she saw you leave the club with a _guy_!" Lucy answered back her hands settling on her hips. "Was _that_ a lie?" Lucy asked defiantly. "I mean… you _were_ gone after that…" She added, her hand going out.

"A guy?" Levy repeated. "That's all she said?" Levy questioned, completely ignoring the rest of Lucy's words.

"Yes! Isn't that enough!?" Lucy asked, in utter disbelief, but she only became more confused as Levy suddenly looked thoughtful and continued to not say a word. Another few seconds of silence stretched between them, before Lucy was once again getting annoyed with the go around. What was with the secrecy? Lucy had never known Levy to be this way with her of all people!

"So ya gonna tell me what the heck is going on or not!?" Lucy asked in annoyance, finally earning Levy's eyes back on her as if she had just remembered the blond was there, talking to her.

"Maybe you should be the one to tell." Levy threw back.

"Excuse me?" Lucy questioned in bewildered confusion.

"What happened between you and that guy I left you with…?" Levy started as she glanced up in remembrance. "Let's see… What was his name again…?"

"Loke!?" Lucy spat as her face suddenly turned bright red.

"Oh yea!" Levy replied a smile appearing over her lips as she looked back to Lucy's flustered expression. "Oh…" Levy added. "So does that mean, there is something to tell then?!" Levy exclaimed, becoming excited by the prospect. "Did you.-?" But she was suddenly cut off by Lucy's voice

"I think we're through here." Lucy was uttering, finally ready to drop the subject altogether and then she was the one turning away from Levy. Levy had to stop and stare with wide disbelieving eyes as Lucy meandered away from her.

_Wow no way! Did Lucy actually do something with Loke after all?!_ Lucy was so shy; Levy hadn't actually expected her to really do much of anything with Loke, other than just hang out at the club. Especially when she knew the blonds' feelings for Natsu.

"Hold on…!" Levy called after Lucy as she jogged forward to catch up with the blond. Once she arrived in step with Lucy she was looking at the blonds' face from one side as they both walked together. Lucy was ignoring Levy though, by just staring straight ahead as if the shorter girl wasn't even there. "You didn't….? Did you?!" Levy was uttering in question, but still Lucy said nothing. "With Loke?!" Levy then asked and there was once again silence, but Lucy's face was growing in color considerably and her lip was twitching awkwardly. Levy couldn't help the smile that was creeping over her face as she watched. "Oh my… Lucy." Levy began in a playful voice. "Good for you!" She then added with an impressed laugh, her tone sounding proud as she nudged at Lucy.

"Will you shut up!" Lucy finally snapped back as she turned to look at a laughing Levy, just as the two of them had arrived with the rest of their small group.

"Shut up about what?" Natsu questioned as he looked at the two girls who had just joined them and were now positioned between Jet and Droy in their small standing circle.

"Nothing!" Both girls answered almost too quickly in unison, causing all three boys to trade questioning looks with each other. It was quiet for a few seconds among the small group of friends until the unannounced appearance of another showed up before anyone could say much more.

"Heyyy! So there are my two awesome ladies!" Came the loud voice of Cana as her arms suddenly draped over both Levy and Lucy's shoulders from behind, thus scaring them both. Her head appeared between the two surprised girls as she pulled them both in close, huddling the three of them together tightly, nearly choking the life out of them. They could feel the slick material of her purple winter coat around their necks. "I've been waitin' to run into you two, cause I know ya both have awesome stories for me!" She laughed with a big grin over her face, her eyes closing happily.

They both gasped until Cana's grip on them loosened a bit. Then her eyes opened and her head lowered discreetly. Her grin was fading into a dangerous smirk as her eyes glinted at them with mischief.

"So how about it huh?" She asked her voice was becoming suggestive. "Just how lucky did you two get on Saturday night?" She finished, causing both Levy and Lucy to look up at her with pure mortification etched across their faces.

"What?" Natsu was the first one to question Cana's words with confusion. He pushed both of his hands into the front pockets of his green pullover hoodie as he stared at the both of them with his head tilted. Jet and Droy were both looking towards Levy with misunderstanding.

"Whoa…!" Lucy exclaimed as she pushed herself out from under Cana's arm. "Look at the time guys!" Lucy added, pointing to the large clock on the admissions building. "I gotta get to class, like now!" The blond uttered as everyone stared at her and then she began to turn away, breaking into a jog.

"Hey wait a minute Lucy!" Natsu yelled as he took off after her. "You said you'd buy me breakfast!" They could hear his voice echoing as he quickly disappeared just behind Lucy.

"Huh…" Cana shrugged watching them go. "I didn't get to ask for my car back yet…" Cana muttered, but her comment was ignored, as Jet and Droy were to busy looking at Levy as she too moved away from Cana's arm. Jet's eyes narrowed and Droy's widened timidly.

"What's she talking about Levy?" Droy asked.

"Yea I want to know too…" Jet added. Cana looked from the two boys to Levy who was quiet for the moment. Levy opened her mouth to speak, but then the loud bong of the clock sounded off, signaling the first morning class's start.

"Shit!" Jet cursed.

"Seriously we gotta get going!" Droy exclaimed, looking to Jet with urgency. "Professor Mine is already pissed at us for screwing up that lab last week! He'll probably kill us if we don't beat him to class!"

"Yea I know you're right. Lets go!" Jet snapped. They both turned towards Levy who was standing there watching them both with wide eyes. "We'll talk later Levy." Jet spoke, his voice sounding serious. Levy took that to mean he again wanted answers.

"Lighten up!" Droy added to ease the tension once he got a look at Levy's concerned face. "It'll be okay!" It was his way of apologizing for Jet seeming too pushy. Levy nodded at them as they both turned away and began to run. She could tell that the two of them were probably about to have their own conversation, an argument about her most likely.

Cana was still standing beside Levy with her arms folded as she leaned on one foot and watched Jet and Droy vanish.

"Well…!" She finally spoke up, causing Levy to turn and look at her. "Those two sure are something when it comes to you." She commented sarcastically.

"Yea…" Levy breathed out. "Ya know what… I should probably get going too…" She then said while attempting to shuffle away from Cana. "My teacher isn't too strict, but still… I don't want to miss anything."

"Wait." Cana demanded as she grabbed a firm hold of Levy's shoulder from behind. Levy paused at the seriousness in Cana's voice.

"What? Don't you have classes too?" Levy asked with a turn of her head to look at Cana from over her shoulder. But Cana's violet eyes looked so stern, that Levy found it almost unnerving to see her with such an uncharacteristic expression on her face.

"No… I just came here, because I knew you'd be here and I wanted to talk to you." Cana stated firmly, her hand dropping off of Levy's shoulder. "But if you leave now, I know I won't catch you again for the rest of the day. Hell, maybe the rest of the week... I don't want to wait that long, just in case." Cana explained. The air of her breath was visible as she spoke. Her head lowered so that her eyes were level with Levy's.

Levy could see the movement of Cana's eyes glancing over the bandage on her head. She stared back at the brunette for a moment, her own expression easing, as she was no longer surprised after hearing what Lucy had said.

"Would you like to get a cup of coffee with me Cana?" Levy asked, her voice softening. Her question caused the smirk on Cana's face to return.

"Not as much as I'd like a drink, but I guess it will have to do… I mean if you're buyin' I'm totally game."

This comment made Levy nearly laugh, before the two of them headed over to the school's café.

* * *

Once they were there Cana took a seat at a small round table while Levy headed towards the counter to buy them the coffees. The café was a small rectangular shaped room, an open little nook attached to the bottom floor of one of the school's many buildings. There were large windows off to one corner of the room that provided a nice view of the street. The counter was tucked back against the farthest wall from the entry. The colors were a chocolaty looking brown and warm gold. The lighting was soft, setting a tone for the space, much like the easygoing background music. It was a place meant to help students relax and focus on whatever they needed too.

Cana's table was seated near the windows, but she had her back facing the glass so she could keep an eye on Levy. She watched as the smaller girl walked towards her carrying a large coffee in each hand. Her forehead was crinkling in curiosity as Levy approached. She could see Levy's hand trembling slightly as she set one of the coffee's down on the table.

Cana eyed the coffee that had just been placed in front of her with curiosity; her eyebrow was rising as she set her sights back on Levy who was now taking a seat across from her. Levy was avoiding Cana's gaze by looking down at her own cup. She had both of her tiny hands wrapped around the cardboard and she looked so forlorn that Cana would have had to have been completely dense not to sense her unease. It was quiet for a minute, until Levy let out an audible breath of relief and that was when Cana decided to speak.

"So….." Cana began. She looked away from Levy to her own bag, pulling it into her lap to search for something inside of it. "Ya okay?" She asked, stealing a glance back up at Levy, just as Levy did the same. They matched eyes for a moment, but Levy didn't speak, so Cana continued, but she looked back down to her bag. "Cause… I couldn't help, but notice." The sound of her moving stuff in her bag was audible between her words. "You seem a little on edge…." Cana finished.

"What makes you think that?" Levy asked, causing Cana to pause the sifting through her purse to shoot Levy another skeptical look

"Oh I don't know…" She began looking back down. "Maybe, because you're shaking like a leaf…." Cana uttered, finally managing to find whatever it was that she had been looking for. Levy turned her head away from Cana, looking elsewhere.

"I've just…" Levy began looking back to Cana. "Had a lot of coffee today." She finished. "This is decaf." She added gesturing towards her own cup.

"Ah yea? Well… I have something that might help ya relax a bit." Cana spoke as she leaned forward. Her torso was hovering just above the table as her hand came out towards Levy. She was sliding something over the surface, a crinkled paper bag with something inside of it. Levy's eyes widened as she got a look at the top of a flask sticking out of the paper and then she shot a disturbed glance back up at Cana's face.

"Cana?!" She exclaimed in a hushed voice as she glanced around.

"Shh…" Cana shushed. "Just chill okay?" Levy looked back to Cana. "I always have one on me… It helps…"

"Helps how?!" Levy questioned in outrage

"Alcoholism…" Cana shrugged with a laugh. "And well… For situations like this…" She added with a more serious voice as she pushed her hand with the flask towards Levy's hand, nudging the girl's fingers with it. They made eye contact again. "Go ahead… Just a sip…" Cana pushed. "It won't kill ya… If anything it will probably just calm you down…"

Levy stared at her for a moment, before finally snatching the flask up as ordered and taking the cap off. She then put her lips to it and quickly threw her head back, allowing the liquid to hit her throat. She was hardly in a place to deny anything that might ease her stress, even if it was just a little.

The burn of whatever drink Cana had just given her, was overpowering to Levy's tiny body. She could feel it warming her up from head to toe almost immediately upon contact. Her cheeks were flushing and her lips were tingling as she nearly coughed some of it up, but she managed to swallow it down with a slight gag as she pulled the flask away from her mouth. She wiped at her lips in recovery, her eyes had glossed over and she could swear she was also sweating a bit just from that one swig.

"Nice…" Cana was saying as Levy glanced around while screwing the flask cap back on. "Bet that sobered you up, huh?" Cana asked, causing Levy to shoot Cana a disapproving stare as she handed the flask and bag, back over to her. "You know what I mean…" Cana replied with a shrug, referring to the irony of her own words.

"Just tell me what you want to talk about Cana." Levy demanded with a cough and in a hoarse voice. She could still feel the burn in her esophagus and not to mention the loaded affects of the alcohol hitting her body with a slight involuntary twitch. Levy was by no means capable of handling something on par with Cana's proof. Another sip or two of that stuff and she would have been drunk off of her ass.

Cana began unscrewing the cap off the flask again. Levy then preceded to take a drink of her coffee to rid herself of the awful taste. She blinked a few times, her eyes transfixing to Cana as she watched the brunette take the lid off of her own coffee cup so that she could pour a little of the flask's contents into her own coffee.

"Black Steel Gajeel." Cana finally announced. The answer caused Levy to practically spit out what little bit of coffee had made its way into her mouth.

Cana glanced up just as Levy was swallowing and then once again exploding into a small fit of coughing, practically choking on the warm liquid.

"Whoa ya gonna make it?" She asked, just as she began to screw the cap back on the flask, thus sealing it tightly.

"How…?" Levy was gasping with a raspy voice as she wiped at her mouth. Levy had believed Lucy about Cana seeing her with a guy, but she had never imagined Cana to know who Gajeel was, by name and everything. "How do you…?"

"Just breath." Cana was saying as she stuffed the flask back into her bag. "How do I what? Know him? Know about you guys?" Levy was nodding, just as her coughing fit was nearly through. She covered her mouth, her eyes narrowing as Cana continued. "I know about Black Steel Gajeel… He has a reputation." Cana spoke as she sat back and took a heavy drink of her own coffee. She then looked at the cup in her hand with a raised eyebrow. "Much better…" She added, before glancing back at Levy, whose mouth had dropped open. Levy took a moment to think, before speaking, her attempt to once again remain calm.

"What kind of… reputation?" Levy finally asked. Her voice was still recovering as her brow lowered. "Do you mean like a… gangster?" She choked out, especially on that last word. Her head was low as she said this, worried that someone might overhear them.

"Well there's that and…" Cana began; her words were tapering off as she looked to Levy. There was silence as they stared at one another. "Levy…" Cana started, but Levy was quick to interrupt her.

"Great…" Levy was breathing out as she glanced down. She set her coffee down on the table and brought her hands up to her head to run them through her hair. She then looked back up to Cana. "What have you heard?" She asked as Cana folded her arms and leaned back.

"That he gets around…" Cana stated. "A lot." She added bluntly. Levy sighed sitting up herself and leaning back in her chair, folding her arms uncomfortably. "He has a reputation among the ladies ya know?" Cana explained. "I've heard his name at a few of the bars I go to and I've seen him around as well… Can't say I've actually spoken to him myself, but…" She looked to Levy, gauging her reaction as she continued, but Levy didn't portray any emotion, other than what appeared to be impatience. "They say he is good for a one night stand and only one, because… There won't ever be a second." Cana hesitated, locked to Levy's gaze to see what she might do or say, but once again Levy stayed quiet and so she continued. "He doesn't get phone numbers. He doesn't learn names. He doesn't date. He doesn't have girlfriends. He is literally just… sex." Cana finally finished and she could swear Levy's face twitched. They were both silent for a second, locked in a stare down until finally Levy spoke.

"Why are you telling me this?" Levy asked. She tried to say it calmly, but her tone was cold, her defense was building. Cana shrugged, but her expression didn't change.

"I don't know… You tell me…" Cana began. "You were the one who called him a 'gangster' after all." Cana added, causing Levy to glance away with a bitter smile.

"It's in the name Cana. You said it." Levy stated firmly, looking back at her. Her smile was gone and her eyes were distant. "Black Steel? That's obviously a street name… For someone…" Levy replied with a hand out.

The lie was so blatant that Cana's stare actually hardened on the smaller girl sitting across from her. Neither one of them could believe that Levy was even willing to keep up with such a front, but she stood her ground, outright denial being her poison of choice.

"Yea… Well… you're right." Cana spoke slowly. "It _is_ a street name… Because he _is_ a gangster." Cana began her eyes narrowing on Levy. "A very dangerous one…" She raised an eyebrow as she kept her eyes over Levy's face. "With nothing more to give any girl past one memorable night of possibly hot, but meaningless sex."

Levy turned her head away at that. It was difficult to hear it said so brazenly, and especially by someone else, even though she knew it to be true. She could feel something inside of her beginning to ache and she couldn't bring herself to look up at Cana's face for the moment. She was too hurt.

"I…" She uttered, glancing down at her coffee again. "Still have no idea…" She finally summoned the will to look back up at Cana, but she was starting to crack. "Why you are telling me this..." Cana's brow pushed together at that and her expression eased.

"Listen… I don't' normally like to get too involved in other people's personal business…" She began her eyes scaling over the bandage on Levy's head once more. "That's why I didn't even bother to ask you about that thing on your head…"

"It's nothing." Levy quickly cut in. She had her eyes down and her head was shaking with the answer, but then she glanced back up as Cana began to speak over her.

"Look it doesn't matter. I don't care. Because it's _your_ business and I can tell you don't want to share it… But…" She drifted, her body was leaning forward some. "Levy… You are my friend." She added, her hand was reaching out to touch Levy's shoulder. "So I can't stay entirely quiet about everything I know." Her hand was leaving Levy's shoulder as she sat back again. Levy was looking back up at Cana's face with her eyes narrowed in perplexity.

"Okay..." Levy finally muttered. "Fair enough…" She gestured with a nudge and a glance towards Cana. "Go ahead then…" Cana folded her arms at that.

"Well for one thing, I know what you are looking for." She stated. Her stare was digging deep into Levy's own. "And it's not somebody like him." She added with a shake of her head. "It's _not _a person who could hurt you in all of the many different ways that he could…"

"Cana…" Levy interrupted, her tone was like a warning, but Cana ignored her and just continued.

"And I'm just telling you this!" She exclaimed, speaking over Levy. Her eyes averted upwards as she continued. "So then that way, if you ever _do_ run into him somewhere… And if by some miracle you ever _do_ end up… Ya know… Sleeping with him or something..." Cana explained, playing along with Levy's lie as her eyes came back down to Levy's face. Levy looked away again, releasing a withheld breath of distress. "You'll already know what to expect..."

"Cana…" Levy tried again, but Cana wouldn't stop. Levy's face had grown considerably pale as their conversation withered on.

"Because that man!" Cana snapped, her hand pointing elsewhere as her upper body began to lean forward again. "From what I hear at least…" Her head dipped down and her voice became quiet. They're faces were so close, that Levy was forced to lock eyes with her again. "He has a way of making women feel '_specia_l' in the bedroom." Cana sat back, once that was out and just tilted her head. "Hell, he gives them the time of their lives and then he just walks away and never looks back." She exclaimed with a shrug of her shoulders. "And even if he does 'see' them again." She finger quoted the word 'see'. "He doesn't give them the time of day, because they were never on his radar to begin with." She added sternly. "Trust me… I would know." Her head angled forward. "I've heard enough ranting women to last me a life time…" She finally finished. There was a few seconds of silence before her eyes glanced over to Levy. "Do ya catch my drift?" She then asked, but Levy was silent her eyes were on the table. She was staring down at the surface with such intensity it was if she were reading some hidden text, lost within the grain of the wood.

"Yes…" She then finally replied, before glancing back up at Cana's face. "I understand." She clarified, in a monotone, portraying no emotion.

"He's no good." Cana reiterated firmly as a nice sum up of her point. "And that's just one reason why… I didn't even get into all the gangster stuff… Which I actually know a little about, but you seem to be aware so…" She drifted off, looking back up at Levy who was looking down again, avoiding her gaze. She could swear Levy looked sad, but it was hard to say. She was most definitely thoughtful at least. "Men that get around like that are just… Well who knows what the hell their carrying? And you don't want anyone like that, Levy. You're…"

"Cana." Levy began, interrupting Cana for the last time. She looked up; her expression was rigid as they made eye contact. She didn't want to hear it. She didn't want hear people's assumptions about her, because she knew what they all thought of her and she hated it. She hated being seen as someone so weak and frail, that she needed to be shielded or treated like she was naive.

"I don't need your protection." Levy stated. Her voice was firm, borderline angry. It was another warning for Cana to back off. "I can take care of myself… My judgment is sound. I can make my own choices."

"I know." Cana spoke quickly; Levy's tone was not lost on her, because Cana did have a good understanding of people. "I know you're smart Levy… You're together." She added. "You're nothing like me…" Her voice softened and her violet eyes shifted down in insecurity, but she quickly looked back up in order to move past it. "But that's also why I needed to say this to you, because I know that world better than you do… And I couldn't live with myself if I didn't warn you… Because as I said, you are my friend."

Levy looked down again once Cana was finished. Both women were silent again for nearly a full minute, left to their own thoughts about what the other was thinking. Levy was taking Cana's words into consideration. She felt guilty once again for not only the secrets, but for getting insulted over her friend's concern.

"Cana…" Cana looked up; Levy's gaze on her had softened. "Let me just get this point across…" She spoke gently now. "If, as you said, by some miracle, I ever _did _meet Black Steel Gajeel…" Her gaze moved downwards. Her fingers were picking at the cardboard sleeve on her coffee cup as she continued. "And if I ever _did _happen to take him back to my place…" She turned her head away; her cheeks were flushing just ever so slightly. "And _something_ did happen between us…" She paused, looking elsewhere as Cana just stared at her, hanging on her every word. "I wouldn't be dumb enough to not only not be safe… But also, to think it could mean anything more than what it was…" She finished, finally turning back to look at Cana with a bittersweet smile on her face. Cana's brow was lowering though as she could see the sadness in Levy's expression.

"So ya see… Nothing to worry about." Levy added. Her voice was light and her eyes were closing as she smiled at Cana from across the table, through the mangled pain that was forming in her chest.

_If that's true Levy… Then why do you look so sad…?_ Cana wondered with a furrowed brow, but she slowly returned Levy's smile to ease the mood.

"Okay… I mean I thought so, but… I just felt the need to say something… Maybe to ease my own mind…" She replied gently. "But you're right Levy… You know what you're doing. I should have a little more faith in you." She added softly. "I won't be bugging you about _that _anymore… But should you ever need a drink…" Cana motioned towards her bag. "To calm you down again… You come find me."

"Ha yea… I think what you mean to say is, if I ever want to get completely wasted." Levy laughed and Cana just shrugged.

"Well yea… That too." Cana spoke. "I did finally get to see Lucy completely drunk, might be your turn next." And with that Levy's eyes widened.

"Wait? Did Lucy really get that bad?" Levy questioned.  
That might explain some things…" She then muttered, but Cana just laughed.

"What do you mean!? Of COURSE she did?!" Cana exclaimed. "Man, do I have stories for you!" She then added excitedly and with that the two of them began to chat about what happened with Lucy, Loke and Cana at the club. And for the first time since everything had started Levy was actually genuinely laughing, to the point that her face actually hurt. She also ended up skipping her first class that day, because for once taking a break needed to take priority.

* * *

Her hands were padded flat against the wall. One was sliding down, slick with a film of sweat as it traveled over the bumpy surface, much like the rest of her body. Methodical fingers were making a delicate path across the soft skin of her belly, only to settle over the curve of her hip and hasten their hold. They were, but two naked bodies, one standing over the other, his head facing her back. His eyes were gliding down the path of her spine, only to settle over the roundness of her presented backside.

Jellal's grip on her was firm, it was of great contradiction to his former caress, but Erza remained outwardly unfazed nonetheless. Refusing him such satisfaction by being ever defiant even while being on the cusp of intimacy. He was shoving his body against her own in response to this stubborn disposition; his sturdy weight was falling over her back. She could feel him rubbing up against her inner most thigh from behind; positioning himself between her open legs.

She stiffened, her lips pursing with an audible intake of air. Her face was flushing; the oncoming heat was inescapable as flesh breached flesh. Her hands tensed over the wall, her fingers curling with the agony of that feeling. Her head was going up and back some after the brunt of that contact was over and now he moving inside. His length was sliding up and into her gently, tearing at her insides and leaving her to feel hot and wet. Her mouth was opening, a small moan filtering out; her eyelids were falling shut with the force of his stride. He was moving deeper still, though slowly, there was no intent to stop. Her eyelids stayed closed as she took to his every inch with slight pain, her body cringing from the intrusion of his presence, but then instantly melting in the forbidden indulgence of it soon after. She was made so feverish by the satisfaction of him being within her that she found it almost difficult to stay on her feet. Her knees were growing weak and she felt as though she could cave in at any moment, the act leaving her in a trembling heap of sweat and unsorted desire.

He could sense it, her normally strong willed resolve was already breaking to that of a more carnal nature, and it pleased him. He took a certain pleasure in reducing a woman such as Erza to this state, because she was the only woman worthy of his efforts. She was after all; his queen and she upheld the title like no other ever could.

Her existence to him was like a hurricane; so full of various emotions and mangled personality traits. Her outward persona was strong and firm, almost downright brutal at times. Her name was well known and worthy of ones fear for the thrashing she was capable of and the devastation she could reduce one to. She was a beautiful storm, meant only to be admired from afar. Terrifying when her winds were facing your direction. Only he dared to brave her completely alone, because he was one of the only few who knew better. He was one of the only few who knew her completely to her core… And to know Erza Scarlet truly was to come at her defenseless, prepared to face the wrath of those spiraling winds.

Inside the eye of her storm the truth would make itself known. This woman was calm to her center; her mind strategic and damn near devoid of panic, which made her the safe heaven when faced with immortal danger. She kept her love tucked away, but close to her heart, much like her weaknesses. They all lay hidden beneath the outer winds, surrounded and locked away, like flesh wrapped in a suit of armor. Only to be released when truly needed.

Jellal contemplated her; his form was now flushed up against her skin and he could go no further, his flesh was sticking to her in due part to his own sweat. He glanced up at her head, he suspected her lost in the heat of sensuality, but she was quickly proving him wrong by the way she squirmed underneath him. Ever the fighter, she rarely made things easy for him and this was what made Erza so dangerous. For each and every time she seemed beaten and cornered, it was those same vulnerabilities that would fuel her strength once more, leaving an air of mystery to her each and every action. She couldn't be predicted, and she failed logic in this sense, because she showed every indication of being anticipated from the aura she manifested. Rigid like her strict moral code and her unyielding tenacity, but then surprisingly caring and naked in her emotional embrace.

Jellal braced his hold over her, he had every intention of answering her back, and in fact there was nothing he enjoyed more. He found the challenge that was her pride to be one of the most arousing aspects of Erza's personality. His hand was tearing away from her hip, so that his palm could rest against her chin. His finger was forcing its way into the wetness of her mouth, taking enjoyment out of the way her lips wrapped around it. Meanwhile he was gently rubbing up further inside, his length causing her a sharp twinge of pain, but also lethal pleasure. He rocked against her body once more and this seemed to have the affect he was hoping for.

Erza was caving to him, soaking in the desires rather than fighting them. His chest was now resting over her spine; she was bent over just enough to give him the leverage he needed as they both stood. His head was settled over the back of her neck, his face lost in a veil of silky scarlet as he breathed her heady scent in. His body was huffing with a pant, as he listened to the sounds of her shallow breathing in return. The vibration of each breath was moving into him while he lay against her trembling form with all of his weight. Her body was gripping to him tightly and so beautifully, molding and adjusting in a pool of blind heat, he could feel the wetness over his eyelids as his head pounded from it. He didn't want to move for the moment, appreciating the feeling with a groan until he felt the scrape of teeth along the top of his finger.

Jellal smirked; his own hair was sticking to his drenched forehead as he turned his head, his finger was pulling itself free from the prison of her mouth, but only to wrap his hand around either side of her chin. His fingers were rough and pushing into her cheek.

"My my." He whispered arrogantly into her ear, his breath was hot as he panted. It was hard not to sound exasperated when she was still so tightly wrapped around him. "So it's going to be like that then…?" He questioned, his hand letting go of her face roughly only to move down and grope around one of her hanging breast.

He gave her a slight jolt, his body rocking painfully further, before he then squeezed her breast tightly. It was filling the whole scope of his hand, her nipple pinching between two of his fingers. Erza was once again squirming beneath him, there was a small sound coming from her lips as she twitched, something between a groan and a breath, before she was quickly removing one of her hands from the wall to grab at Jellal's wrist tightly.

Before he could react she was already ripping his hand away from her breast, her form straightening up enough, that he was forced away from her. She was beginning to move, her body twisting, but this time Jellal was quicker. He was able to catch one of her wrist; she was already facing him when he was able to snatch up the other. He was wrapping them together in both hands and forcing them back down, but behind her back.

Her defiant stare was fixated on him as she glared up at him in her compromising position. Her large bare chest was raised up and made hard to ignore as they shifted with her each and every breath, just below his chin. He knew what she wanted, she no longer wanted to be facing the wall; she wanted him to look at her during. His devious smirk stayed planted, but his eyes grew gentle and Erza tried not to look affected by it. She glanced away, failing miserably as her expression eased and her cheeks reddened.

His eyes were finally traveling down to her very prominent chest. He finally let go of her wrists; one hand settling over the small of her back lightly, while the other was going to her thigh. The two of them fell back against the wall that was just behind them gently.

Jellal was pulling her one leg up; lifting her some with the wall's aid, enough to provide him with the leverage needed. Her head was now level with his, his face was coming close, and the air of his heavy breathing was blowing against her, before his mouth was coming over her own. His tongue was going between her lips at just the same time as his lower body was pressing up against hers again, she could feel him positioning once more. The throb of his length was prodding at her, before it was once again pushing between her legs.

There was a break in the tension; Erza was pulling away from his mouth to breath. Her teeth clamped down and her eyes slammed shut as he pushed inside of her once again, his whole length plunging into her much faster this time. The slickness made the movement more fluent, but she could still feel the weight of him being there as her body reveled in the pleasure of that moment.

"Erza…" Jellal was breathing between pants. His forehead was pressing against hers, both of them drenched in sweat. He was pulling her other leg up, giving him just a little more lead way as she let out a small pain filled moan, before taking another breath. Her legs wrapped around his torso, her shaky fingers were digging into his shoulders and she finally opened her eyes to look at him. He had pulled away enough so that she could see him smiling at her. His expression was worn, but happy, his gentle nature was coming through more than anything else. "I love you." He was saying, making her return the smile with her own tired expression.

"I love you too." She breathed, a shiver running over her. And then she was bracing, her whole body going rigid as he was pressing into her once again. His lips managed to find her mouth through the oncoming chaos. His body was moving, his grip on her tightening, his fingers digging into her as he began to rock himself in and out. Their kiss was sloppy and wet as Jellal's body set the rhythm, up and down.

They pulled apart, both breathing heavy from the constant collision, but he didn't stop. She looked to him; she could feel the seeping wetness mounting with each time he pulled out and he just stayed focused on pleasing her. His jaw was clenched, his expression serious, yet determined. It was somehow both endearing and provocative to witness his efforts while feeling them as well. Her arms wrapped over his shoulders as she shuttered. Her fingers were reaching down his back and clawing into his skin. The feeling of him sliding back was making her pulse with heat as she clung to his body tightly, she didn't want to let him go. She only wanted more as much as he could give.

Soon they were both soaked and breathing in wild tandem, Erza's mouth was opening, soft screams coming out. She finally had to push away from him some in exhaustion from his repeated blows, the wetness of their sweat made it feel more like their skin was pealing apart. Her back and head hit the wall, as she moaned in pleasure.

Jellal got a look at her red face, her eyes were closed and her head leaned back. Her body was shifting up and down with his each every thrust, her breast bouncing with his movements as she panted. Her red hair was cascading behind her and against the wall, dragging over the surface and sticking to her skin. He could hardly stand the sight of it. His body was moving faster, the friction was driving him mad as he could feel her tensing. Finally his mouth crashed down over one of her moving breast. His tongue was dragging over her nipple, quickly swirling around it only once, before he stuck it between his teeth. He was devouring her until his lower half started unhinging, the force and rhythm of his strides instead taking priority as he straightened back up. Her body was shifting up the wall each time he rocked forward. She was becoming so taut, her head came down and her face cringed.

"Jellal….!" She moaned his name loudly; it was more like a yell. Spasms were moving through her. She was clawing at him, tearing at his skin with her nails. The heat erupted as her release spilled around him.

"Just a little more…" He was muttering between gasps. His body was pushing into her a few more times as he tightened his grip. It was hard to fight the feeling of her body tensing over his. He was pushing into her once more as forcefully as he could muster, letting out a loud breath. He was meeting her wave of warmth; she was so tight upon her series of release that he found his own body tensing as well. He was flowing into her upon his finish; both of them thriving in the relief of that feeling, elated by the fact that they had been able to give that to each other.

Then finally Jellal was quickly easing in exhaustion, they both were. Erza felt him begin to give way first, her legs quickly slid back down to the floor, her back still against the wall, but she was once again on her shaky feet when his head fell to her shoulder. Her arms came around him and then silence took over as they stayed together like that for a long moment.

Her hand was brushing through the hair on the back of his head as she embraced him. There was a weak smile over her face as her eyes stayed closed, pure bliss that she could only ever feel with him in her arms. He too was smiling as he stayed over her shoulder, his eyes finally opening as he could feel her trembling.

"Erza…" He spoke her name so calmly as if he wasn't exhausted, when he clearly was. He seemed concerned now. "Are you all right…?" He questioned softly.

"Yes… I'm fine…" She uttered, her embrace tightening, and her smile only growing. "With you here, I could never not be…" She finally pulled away from him and they both smiled at each other with half lidded eyes. "Promise me…" She spoke softly. "That you'll be careful." Jellal's smile only widened.

"When am I ever not careful?" He questioned slyly and Erza could only look on, her smile was fading as Jellal turned away from her. She watched his naked body walk away and then he begin picking up his clothes.

It was evening now and the sun was setting. The two of them has spent all day and night together within the confines of Erza's loft, making love and just enjoying each other's company while they still could, before work was calling them both back to reality. Jellal already had his pants on as Erza watched him, stepping forward.

"If Jose really is going to try and kill Banaboster…" Jellal paused at Erza's words, his form stiffened and his head turned back to look at her.

"He would send Aria…" Jellal stated. Erza took another step towards him, her eyes were widening with realization.

"Then this could be our chance." She chimed. "If we could catch Aria's attempt on Banaboster, I could arrest him." Erza glanced down. "I need to go make a phone call." She said walking past Jellal, but he grabbed her arm before she could get far.

"Wait." He commanded. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" Jellal asked. Erza turned to look at him, her eyebrows lowering. "Maybe we should try and handle this one ourselves." He offered, his voice serious.

"But Jellal if we're alone…" She looked up. "We won't have any back up if something goes wrong."

"I'm aware of that, but considering recent events… Maybe we should keep this quiet." He explained. "We don't need anymore fires breaking out." He added and Erza half smiled.

"He wouldn't do that again, not right now at least…" Erza explained, but Jellal's grip on her tightened.

"I'm just saying… We don't even know for sure if anything is going to happen. Maybe it's best to keep this operation under wraps." Erza looked down, unsure about what he was suggesting. "Hey…" Jellal nudged at her, earning her eyes once more. His hand reached down and he took up hers in his. "You are the best back up I could ever hope for." He said. Erza glanced down at their hands for a moment, contemplating the whole thing. Then finally she looked back up at him.

"Fine… We'll do this alone." She stated firmly. "I need you to keep an eye on Banaboster for the next 72 hours." She added and Jellal couldn't help, but smirk at the commanding nature of her voice, as she turned away from him. Jellal reached down to grab his shirt, slipping it on over his head.

"You got it." He stated. "You'll be the first call I make." He added while watching her walk away,  
"I'll be the only call." She added firmly, but she turned to face him and there was slight smirk on her face and it only made Jellal's widen.

* * *

It was silver smeared in red, stretching across his skin, pealing it right down to the tissue and leaving open wounds that wouldn't stop bleeding. Gajeel yanked on despite the shredding of his body. He gritted his teeth first, his eyes closing as he propelled his much smaller form forward. The tearing at his flesh was causing him to yell out, but it was more out of anger than pain. He was on the high that was adrenaline, survival being the only objective that really mattered despite the aftermath of his struggle and the condition it was reducing him to. He could here the chains clinking together. He was lost somewhere between that and the sound of his own wildly screaming voice, but it wasn't as loud as the words that kept repeating in his head.

_Mind over body_. They hissed, in that same infuriating voice that was not his own, but of the man he most despised.

_I am still alive to feel it!_ Gajeel's mind was growling back. _And I won't let it control me! _He could see that vile grin, practically laughing at him.

Then came the give, that last brutal tear. Blood was leaking down Gajeel's arm as his hands and face fell to the concrete floor. He lay there, pushing himself up slowly with one arm, his throat parched from all of the screaming. His eyes glossed over and his face pale from the severity of his wounds, but there was no time to stop. There was no logical thought, only the instinct to run and so that was what he did. He pushed himself to his feet and began to search for an escape from that hellhole. His eyes were darting around the dark room that was illuminated by a glow of light blue.

_Once you were gone it became much easier… _Gajeel's inner voice spoke as he thought back to that day.

* * *

Something cold and wet hit the tip of Gajeel's nose, causing his eyes to finally open. He looked up, only to be met with the dark night sky, overcastted in ashen gray clouds. They were snow clouds and it had been none other than a snowflake that had hit him in the face.

_Great_… His mind spoke. _That's just what I need, as if it ain't already cold enough out here_. He thought, his rigid eyelids going back down. He was tired and hungry, not to mention a bit frost bitten. He had been sitting out there for nearly twenty-four hours just waiting for any sign of the arsonist in question to show up at the spot of the burnt down warehouse, but it wasn't the first time he had done a stake out, so he was accustomed to handling it. Issue was he hadn't had an injured leg the last time. And sitting on the frozen ground for so long was not doing him any favors.

Gajeel's eyes opened as he glanced down at his hands, his fingers were curling up slowly, as he tried to recover the feeling within them. Snowflakes were falling all around him, the water of them was settling over the leather of his jacket.

_How much longer do I wait…?_ He wondered. _If the arsonist doesn't show himself by tomorrow, then chances are he is not gonna come at all…_ Gajeel's eyes closed again.

Besides… _They're gonna start clearin' this wreckage here soon… At least that was what they were sayin' earlier today_. He thought as he remembered seeing some people on the site inspecting it all in the wee hours of that morning. He had overheard them talking, while managing to stay out of view as they spoke to police about what they all they would be doing next.

_Aw well…_ Gajeel thought opening his eyes again. _I'll give it till noon tomorrow, if he doesn't show by then… Then I'm outta here… _

He began to smirk_. First thing I'm gonna do is buy a burger, then sleep._ He thought, wishing for that time to be now as his stomach growled. His eyes were glossing over to the wreckage before him, taking in the devastation of ash covered metal. _Now if only I could eat that stuff… Then this wouldn't be a problem_… His mind suggested longingly. Then he shook his head as the realization of his own strange thoughts hit him.

_Aw man… I must be so hungry that I'm losing my damn mind_… He was running a hand through his slick hair in distress, when the faraway sound of footsteps over gravel came to his ears.

Gajeel immediately jumped to his feet at the familiar noise, withholding a groan from the stiffness that had built up in his bad leg at the sudden movement. He looked up, his eyes darting around the area for any sign of a person nearby and then he spotted something. Through the wreckage just a ways off, nearly diagonal from where Gajeel was standing, stood a silhouette in the night. Gajeel could just make out the top of their torso as they came near. Their form was standing out among the gray clouds and then he smirked, gently reaching into his pants pocket for the feel of his brass knuckles.

"Finally… He's here…" He spoke quietly, a toothy grin spreading across the whole span of his face. Gajeel then began to slink his way forward through the dark, completely quiet as if he were nothing, but a mere shadow in the night.

He was sneakily making his way around to the other side of the wreckage, using the longer path, so that he could then come up from behind the unsuspecting figure. The debris provided the perfect cover for his movements as he kept his eyes over the other person, who was making there way very slowly. Finally he was within range, about ten feet away, hiding behind a wall of broken cinder block.

Gajeel turned; his back was going against the wall of stone that was just behind him, his eyes closing gently. He was perfectly calm; this was something he had probably done well over a hundred times. Getting the jump on people was easy for him despite his large size; his devious ways seem to provide him with a knack for it. Hell, he did it to Levy nearly every time he saw her, just for the fun of it.

His lips were curling up at the memory of her tiny body stiffening up each time she felt his presence hovering just behind her. The way her shoulders would raise, before she would finally turn around and look at him with a displeased expression over her face. It nearly made him laugh just thinking about it.

His head angled down as thoughts of Levy began to run rapid through his mind. His motivation was suddenly so clear that there could be no room for guilt, even after seeing the trigger that was her kind eyes in his head. She needed to be kept safe, no matter what the cost was too his own immortal soul.

Gajeel's eyes opened, he had been waiting, and listening carefully for the other person's movements. So he would then know the exact right time to act and now he could tell that they had finally stopped walking. The fingers he had wrapped around the brass knuckles of his right hand had then stiffened up. His body was whirling forward, quickly and quietly through the falling snow. Any pain he felt in his troublesome leg was once again being completely ignored, taking an immediate backseat to his work as he kicked himself into high gear.

_Mind over body_. He thought determinedly as he bit down.

He made his way around the wall at a full out dash; his footsteps were surprisingly light, thanks to his increasing speed. The figure was standing tall, his back facing Gajeel's oncoming attack, until they finally collided. Gajeel's left arm went reaching around the man's front, around his neck and shoulders area. He was so fast that the figure barely had time to do anything in reaction to Gajeel's crafty movements.

Gajeel had put him into a very secured headlock; his other fist was then driving into the temple of his assailant's skull. The metal digging in, as the man struggled with both hands over the tense muscles in Gajeel's forearms. Gajeel then swiveled the metal into the man's skin as if he were giving him a noogie. Something that may have been considered friendly gesture if it wasn't for the brutality of his armored fist.

"Well." Gajeel growled between gritted teeth, his voice full of fury. "I thought I smelled somethin' fowl in the air." He added, his fist only digging in deeper as the familiar voice began to groan out in slight pain. "I knew…" He then hissed into the man's ear, his eyes narrowing in spite. "Somehow I knew it was you…" He added infuriated by that fact. "Salamander." He finished as Natsu struggled.

"Black-Steel." Natsu managed through a mangled voice as he continued to try and pull himself free of Gajeel's vise grip around his neck. His one eye was wincing as he tried to see the man who now had his hold over him, but it was too hard to move.

The two of them continued to wrestle, Natsu's movements becoming more erratic and desperate by the second, but luckily for Gajeel he had some height over the Salamander and that gave him a slight advantage for the moment. All he had to do was lift Natsu's feet just high enough off of the ground that Natsu not only lost leverage, but was also losing oxygen as Gajeel began to mildly choke him out. Gajeel could hear him gasping a bit here and there, but his grip only tightened, as Natsu's fight showed no signs of dwindling despite the pressure he was applying.

"So…" Gajeel began, feeling cocky, but still pissed off. "You wanna tell me why ya burned down this warehouse? Huh?!" He asked as Natsu spat and coughed a little. "See… I know it was you!" He stated with a slight jerk of Natsu's head. "Since you've not only done it before, but also cause yer here, like a damn idiot surveyin yer own damage!" Gajeel seethed as his arm wrenched Natsu back up, he seemed to be slipping from Gajeel's grip among their struggle. "And plus I just had this feelin'." Gajeel snapped. "Like I just somehow KNEW, even after all of this time in my gut, that it was you… The fact that you've managed to get away from me in the past, just din't sit right ya see… It made an IMPACT!" He growled angrily with another wrench of his arm. "But not this time… So…" He muttered. "Ya better start talkin'!" He then raged. "Or else I'll just suffocate you until you pass out… And then I'll just carry yer knocked out ass over to somebody, who believe it er not, is a LOT meaner than me…" He finally finished and then he fell silent as the sound of strangled laughing met his ears.

Gajeel's eyes narrowed in spite as Natsu's irritating voice mocked him with the sound of his smug laughter.

"YA THINK THIS IS FUNNY SALAMANDER?!" He barked about ready to strangle the life out of Natsu as he just wouldn't shut up. "WE'LL SEE HOW FUNNY IT IS WHEN YER A FUCKIN' CORPSE!" Gajeel shouted as he lifted Natsu even higher with a violent jerk, his body spinning them both around. He was seriously on the verge of losing his cool when he could hear Natsu spitting what may have been words if it weren't for his lack of air. "WHAT!?" He snapped in question, loosening his grip just enough so Natsu could speak. There was a loud gasping sound as Natsu swallowed the air like a fish out of water, and then a few more exasperated chuckles choked themselves out from his damaged pipes, before he finally began to speak.

"Is-" He breathed. "Is this how it started-" He had to huff some more. "With- Thibault?" He finally gasped out between rapid breaths, a grin over his face, despite being strangled.

_What the fuck?_! Gajeel's mind was questioning in utter disbelief.

His eyes had widened upon hearing the name, his body freezing was into absolute shock.

How would Salamander know anything about his attack on Thibault?! What could any of it mean!? Did he know about Levy then too?! Is that why he had left the calling card that looked like her tattoo?!

Gajeel couldn't even think, his mind had just been blasted into oblivion with these few simple words and now he needed to reprocess everything that had just happened in the last two days. Problem was, that wasn't really an option at the moment considering his current predicament and Salamander knew that and immediately took full advantage.

Gajeel's grip over Natsu had loosened significantly after being stunned into silence and Natsu took that as his queue to escape. His feet met the floor, his hands taking to Gajeel's arm firmly and then he bent his body over quickly, causing the much larger figure to go up and over him. Thus flipping Gajeel's large frame right over his much smaller body, so that his back hit the graveled ground, hard.

Gajeel couldn't move for a few seconds, after feeling the full impact of his own weight, what with all of the wind being knocked right out of him as Natsu's head was just above him still holding onto the one arm he had just used to flip him.

Now it was Gajeel's turn to suck in the air as Natsu let go of him and then he began to push himself up quickly, but he had to hesitate as the pain in his leg was suddenly howling at him. He groaned, reaching for the spot of his stitches to see if there was any blood. His head was turning from his spot on the ground towards Natsu who hadn't decided to run, but instead only stepped away a few feet.

"What the hell?! That was too easy! What's wrong with you Black Steel?! Yer talent slippin?" Natsu questioned with his arms folded and an arrogant smirk, that was somewhat similar to Gajeel's own, but not as evil looking.

Gajeel turned back, slowly getting to his feet. He had to do it carefully, he could feel the stress upon his stitches from the impact of his fall, but he was also very pissed off. Natsu' head tilted in confusion as he watched Gajeel get up like an old man with a bad hip.

Gajeel was brushing his pants off as he slowly turned to face Natsu, his expression angry, but not as angry as Natsu had expected. It was almost as if something else seemed to be bothering him, getting in the way of his rage. Natsu could only watch in deep confusion as Gajeel shot him a deadly look.

"How do ya know about Thibault!?" He barked, getting straight to the point, wanting to spare no more time on witty banter. Natsu's smirk was gone and his eyes narrowed on Gajeel, his face looking more serious.

"Like you, I had a _feeling_." He stated darkly. "Ya don't just hear stories about men getting their faces destroyed too often, now do ya?" Natsu added, his eye making it a point to land over the brass knuckles still shielding Gajeel's right fist, before his eye then went back up to Gajeel's face. "What I wanna know is why?" He asked.

"Shut up Salamander! I'll be the one askin' the questions!" Gajeel spat, his body jerking forward some out of anger, but something seemed up. Natsu noticed how his one leg stayed planted and how his body seemed to not be putting weight on the one side. "The calling card!" Gajeel continued, shouting in pure anger. "What does it mean!? You better fuckin' tell me now!" But Natsu just smirked almost as if he wasn't taking Gajeel's threats seriously.

"I left that for Jose, and I don't gotta answer anythin' else bout it." He snapped, but then his head turned towards Gajeel in confusion. His eyebrows were lowering as if something had just occurred to him. "How the hell do you know bout it anyway? You got some sorta tie with that bastard er somethin'? Cause if that's the case…" Natsu's fist was crashing into an open hand in front of his chest, his knuckles cracking. "I'll beat the livin' hell outta ya." He spoke with a smirk.

"No!" Gajeel snapped. "You need to talk now! I ain't playin' games with you, you fuck head! I need answers!" Gajeel raged back, practically unhinged by the fact of his own words. He was feeling that desperation once again. That helplessness in the pit of his stomach of not being able to keep Levy safe, if he couldn't understand why all of this was happening.

"And so do I!" Natsu shouted back. "Why the hell were you here! Waiting for me?!"

Gajeel's head turned away at that, his patience was completely gone and he no longer cared. He didn't care about his leg, or the pain, or Salamander's stupid questions. All he wanted now was to make someone hurt, blinded by the heat of his own rage as he suddenly went running forward. His armored fist making their attempt to collide with Salamander's face, but Natsu was far quicker that Gajeel gave him credit for, especially in Gajeel's current condition.

Just as Gajeel was about to make contact, Natsu's body instead ducked down and over, his leg coming out for a low sweeping kick. Gajeel's body jetted forward with the motion of his arm towards where Natsu had been standing, but then was met with excruciating pain as Natsu' leg made contact right in the spot of his injury.

Then came the give. That last brutal tear as Gajeel's body fell to the ground, all of Levy's work on him instantly ruined. His stitches had ripped and the bleeding was starting, seeping through his pants as Gajeel struggled to get up off the ground.

"What the?!" Natsu was uttering in bewildered confusion as he watched Gajeel struggle to get up after the blow. His eyes were widening as he began to notice the blood. "What… Did I…?" Natsu looked down and then back up at Gajeel's cringing face in question.

"No, shut up…" Gajeel groaned. "I already had this, you just reopened it, fuckin' moron." Gajeel uttered as he let out a seething breath of pain.

"Oh! Well why the hell would you try and fight me like that?" Natsu asked, his arm reaching towards Gajeel, his hand offering to help the injured rival up, but Gajeel only smacked his help away. "Really?" Natsu asked him in a skeptical voice. "You look like you can hardly move and you're gonna deny my help? Yer the fuckin' moron."

"Fuck you Salamander. All I want from you is the answer about what I was asking you before. The calling card." He snapped, his hands then going over the wound pressing over it in an effort to stop the bleeding. Natsu's eyebrows lowered on Gajeel.

"I told you." He stated. "It was a message for Jose. He's made some enemies and that insignia is the flag of his coming defeat." Natsu explained as Gajeel looked at him with narrowed eyes, before then struggling to get up from the ground as Natsu just watched. It took a moment, but he was finally on his shaky feet, all of his weight to one side, his body hunched enough so he could keep his hands over the wound. He then finally looked up at Natsu, who was just standing there in wait.

"Yer lucky." Gajeel then stated gravely. "If this hadn't happened, I'd be takin' you with me and then the truth would come out. Looks like you'll be makin's a second impact after all." He added with a slight smirk, but it was gone just as quickly as it appeared. "Now get lost." Natsu watched Gajeel for a moment in silence, before finally turning away.

"I expect a real fight next time." Natsu then said from over his shoulder, before finally walking away, leaving Gajeel there, completely alone.

Gajeel watched Salamander's form fade into the white blanket of falling snow. Then he looked to sky instead, it was really starting to come down, thick flakes all around him, landing over his face and melting upon contact with his skin. He could feel the chill of it; his breaths had now become visible puffs. The silence of it all was deafening and familiar, as the pain of his leg continued to assault him from where he stood.

_Well… My phone is dead again cause I've been out here so damn long… _Came his mind._ Can't ride my bike in this kinda condition so_… A smirk was forming on his face as he stared up into the eternal curtain that was the sky. It was decorated in spongy gray clouds that leaked little specks of white towards him_. Guess I'll be walkin'_… He thought, his eyes closing as a distant memory suddenly resurfaced. _Ain't like I haven't done that before_…

He could see it in his mind's eye and it made his smirk only grow. It was an image of himself, much younger, struggling to walk outside in the middle of the night with a furiously bleeding arm.

_Mind over body_. The words said, summoning that willpower to keep going despite the excruciating pain. _You're still alive to feel the pain, so that's how you know to keep going_… That voice hissed.

Gajeel's head lowered, his eyes opening and his smirk fading.

"Yep…" He spoke gently. "Time fer a very long walk…" He added almost humorously as he began his shuffle forward through the snow. "I did it once… I can do it again… Cause this… This ain't nothin'" He huffed.

_Because I have already conquered the true pain of life…_ Gajeel's mind thought as his eyes narrowed. _And it became so much easier after that_… He thought as he made his way, very slowly through the frozen gravel and the cold.

He was once again picturing the vague face of the man, whom he most despised, laughing at him for the state he had landed himself in. The very same whose vile voice was always berating his subconscious like a damn record each and every time he messed up.

The very essence of that person's soul was running through Gajeel's veins like a virus mixed into his own blood and Gajeel hated it, because he hated his father more than any other human being that had ever existed and ever would.

* * *

Levy was walking through the snow filled streets of Magnolia that night. Her feet basically dragging as she made her way home, after working her weekly night shift at the school's library. The hour was relatively late, because she had decided to stay there even after she was done closing up the place, so she could study and do her homework while still being able to use the school's computers.

Something she did quite often and tonight she had especially needed the solitude. The peace of not having to work in the labs provided her with a nice break away from everyone, so she could focus better on something that wasn't her confusing life for a while. Her stress levels compounded with the many cups of coffee she had drank that day, were most likely the only reason she had managed to stay awake while she worked, considering how little sleep she was still running on.

She closed her eyes; she could feel the snowflakes melting over her rosy cheeks. She was so ready for rest after nearly a full day of classes. She wanted nothing more, than to be home and warm in her bed that was until she heard the distant sound of sirens.

Levy paused, her eyes opening up at the far away sound. She waited, but it didn't get any louder. Instead the noise only seemed to be fading away, which left her sighing in relief, as the scene had almost felt a little too familiar. The quietness, the snow, the hour and then the sirens… It was all beginning to feel like an exact replay of the night she had first met Gajeel nearly four years ago.

Levy shook her head; her tired mind had inevitably landed itself right back in the place she had been trying to avoid, but it couldn't be helped. She was done, too exhausted to keep up the fight as she stumbled slightly over a curve thanks to Gajeel's face slowly easing its way back into her thoughts, distracting her from her current surroundings.

She was just coming to a literal crossroads when another memory of him was coming to mind. The one she had been thinking about earlier that morning, while shelving her books.

_That night wasn't the only time I ran into Gajeel on my way home… And it wouldn't have even happened the second time if I hadn't lost my books on that first night in the alleyway…_ She thought as she stood before the two roads, debating about which path she should take home. She looked to the right and then to the left, her eyelids lowering as the snow made her shiver a bit.

It had been a long time, at least a year since she had last taken the left path even though it was the quicker road home. Even more so after she had moved, but she had made a purposeful effort to avoid it; once she knew it would be taking her right past the building he lived in, as just another way to keep herself away from him and away from his breed of trouble.

Levy lifted her chin up high, before finally making her choice. No longer afraid, she chose to take the left road home, as she knew she no longer had a reason to try and avoid Gajeel. _My time with him is over_… She thought, her eyes lowering as she began to walk through the piling slush. _He made that clear before he left so… There's no reason to go out of my way to avoid him anymore… Not when he doesn't ever plan on coming near me again anyways…_ She thought, her fingers were curling up from the cold and from something else as her head angled down. She was staring down at her own boots as she continued to walk.

After a bit of walking with her head down, Levy realized she was slowly coming up on the place she had been thinking about. The spot she had been mostly avoiding for the past few years or so and now her mind was replaying the entire reason why. A particular building entrance was coming into view as she approached. It was an old fashioned building; designed to seem very fancy with its clean looking brown bricks that towered high. It also had decorative white frames made of stone, around each corner and window.

Levy could feel herself freezing up as she remembered that night. Walking home alone in the cold, very much like she was now, but without the snow. She had just been making her way past the building when it had happened. She had, had a feeling like she was being watched. She could feel herself slipping right back into the memory as she retraced those very same steps.

* * *

She was still. Her mind was on high alert, questioning everything that was around her with cornered suspicion, as something was clearly off. Something Levy couldn't quite explain, but she could feel it weighing over her back, despite not truly knowing. Her feet were planted to the sidewalk, almost as if the soles of her shoes had melted into the concrete. Her apprehension was earned by a sense of eerie foreboding. Someone was near by; someone was watching her from somewhere and she hadn't any idea what to do about it.

Levy swallowed, she was trying her best not to tremble. To not show her fear visibly, but she was so unnerved. She had just been on her normal walk home from the school's library after working and studying there that night. This was a path she took nearly every week for almost a year, since around the time she had started her job in the school's library. Halfway through her freshman term and not once had this ever happened before.

_If someone is truly there, behind me_…. She gulped. _Wouldn't it be best for me to try and figure out where exactly they are exactly… Or do I just run?_ She wondered. Her body was stiffening as her eyes darted around, but she had yet to actually move.

It was a cold and crispy fall night. She was wearing her usual winter coat; a school bag was draped over her one shoulder. She was standing in front of a narrow alleyway as she had just passed by a really fancy apartment building that she had come to admire the aesthetics of each time she walked by it, while on her commute home. The rest of the street was pretty brightly light, even at such a late hour and surrounded by other nice looking buildings, so Levy had never had a reason to feel uneasy, before that very moment.

_No… If I run and they chase me… Then they will catch me, because I am by no means fast…. _Her mind admitted. _I could just ignore it…_ She thought, _but then... What if they follow me all the way home? Then what? _Levy closed her eyes; in an effort to gather her bearings as all of the worst case scenarios had just started to run through her head, only putting her more on edge._ No… _She finally sighed._ I have to try and look… I need to see who this person is… _She had finally decided, without really having any idea if it was the right choice or not, but her mind was made up.

Levy opened her eyes; reluctant acceptance was etched all over her features as she inhaled a sharp breath in preparation for what she was about to do. Then finally she whipped around, her small body spinning to face whatever it was that she could sense behind her.

At first she saw nothing, but it took almost no time at all for her to realize that whatever it was, was coming from somewhere higher up. Levy's eyes were slowly dragging their way up towards the alleyway off to her left. Her vision automatically being drawn to something on the lowest level of a fire escape deck, hanging off of the side of the very same fancy apartment building she so often admired.

Her eyes widened, he was looking right at her. The red of his irises' were cutting through the darkness like a laser, a toothy grin was spreading across his face. Levy's heart had jammed its way up into her throat, as she stood there staring like she just couldn't comprehend it.

"Ga-Gajeel…?" She uttered, in a shivery breath as his lips closed, his grin becoming a smirk.

Levy's eyes were squinting and her mouth was hanging open. She hadn't seen Gajeel since that morning after he had spent the night with her roommate; nearly a month prior and so she was starting to question if what she was actually seeing now was real or not. That was until she finally saw him move. He was placing a hand over the railing of the fire escape, so that his legs could then kick their way right over it. His large body was sailing through the air as he had jumped the rather large gap down from the fire escape to the ground.

Levy could only watch with her mouth still hanging open, until his large boots hit the ground with a thud only a few feet away from where she was standing, she winced upon feeling the impact of his landing. He was slowly rising up from his bent kneed position, stretching back up to his full height and then looking down at her. He was wearing a pair of gray worn out jeans, a hunter green T-shirt and a black leather jacket. He was also sporting a pair of fingerless gloves over his hands and he seemed to be holding something in one of them

"I thought I might see ya here tonight…" Were the first words out of Gajeel's mouth, but Levy couldn't even respond for the moment as she was still trying to get over the fact that he had shown up there and then jumped all the way down from a fire escape.

"What're you?!" She shook her head. "How?!" She started, her hand was then gesturing towards the fire escape. "And you just?!" But then she had to stop, because Gajeel has started to laugh at her and that only made her more annoyed. "Don't laugh at me! What the hell are you doing here Gajeel?!" Her brow was lowering out of anger as her hands fell back down to her sides. "You were waiting for me?! Wouldn't you call that stalking?!" She questioned, her hands now settling over her hips.

"Whoa shrimp… Calm down…" He laughed. "I wasn't followin' you er anythin' like that."

"Then what the heck would you call it?" She challenged. "And what were you doing up there?" She questioned skeptically with her arms folding and her eyes gesturing up towards the fire escape. "You robbing the place or something?" She then asked, while her eye paid special attention to the object he was holding in his one hand. Whatever it was, it was concealed within a plastic bag, so she couldn't tell.

"Gi hi, NO… If I was doin that, then I sure as hell wouldn't have let ya see me." Gajeel stated with another laugh.

"Mmm… I dunno Gajeel, you've been sloppy before…" Levy chimed. "I mean we did meet after all… Unfortunately…" She muttered that last part, her head tilting. Gajeel's eyes were practically lighting up as he looked at her. It was strange, it was almost as if he found her mean comments towards him to be sexy.

"Ha… Good one..." He stated, with a half smile. "But no, din't screw up this time. I actually live here." Gajeel explained,

"Wait what?" Levy uttered, her eyes shifting up in the direction of the fancy building. "You…" She pointed to the place. "Live here? In this building?" She asked, in complete disbelief.

"Yep…" He answered simply.

"No way." Levy stated, her hand dropping and her head shaking.

"Why not?" He asked. His studded brow was stretching back out of curiosity for whatever her answer would be. Surely it would be something entertaining to him.

"This place?" She questioned, pointing at it once again. She looked away from him, her eyes settling over it. "I walk by here every week… I see the type of cars that pull up to the entrance… And the kind of people that walk in and out of it… And you're one of them?" She asked. Her large golden eyes were now on him again. "I just can't picture it." She told him honestly, but Gajeel just laughed at her once again.

"Well ta be fair I did come from the fire escape…" He reminded her with a head nod towards it. His smirk was spreading into a full out grin. "And also… I know…" He started. "I've seen ya around a few times…" He looked away from her. "I've noticed you always seem ta come by on the same night…" He added, trying to play if off as if it was no big deal. Levy was looking him over as he avoided her gaze. Her one eyebrow was lifting in question. She really hadn't any idea on what to say, as that was just strange to hear coming from him.

"Okay… And?" She asked expecting more. He turned his head back towards her; his eyes were doing another once over of her body as he stepped forward. Levy was becoming nervous; Gajeel was only about a foot away, looking down at her with a cocky smirk over his face. His hand was slowly reaching towards her as he began to speak.

"If ya really don't believe me… I could always show you…" His voice was sly; Levy was looking down at his large hand. "There's a nice view of the street from my window…" He added, he was going to touch her; his hand was going towards her arm, his fingers were just starting to graze it. Luckily she had on her coat, but Levy was still quick to back away from him.

"What are you doing?!" She asked in alarm, looking up at him with red stained cheeks.

"Flustering you." Gajeel answered bluntly.

"Well stop it." She replied. "I believe you okay?" She added defensively and Gajeel just shook his head with another laugh.

"Sorry, I couldn't pass it up…" He shrugged it off with a smirk, his eyes landing over her face again as Levy rolled her eyes. "But fine have it yer way shrimp…" He added. His gaze was then averting elsewhere for a second. Levy was watching him, her brow coming together in confusion, as he was quiet for a second. "But listen…" He finally said, looking down. "The real reason I came out here was ta give ya this." He explained, as the hand with the object in a bag came out towards her.

Levy's eyes looked at it for a moment, her brow shooting up in question as she reached for it with both hands, hesitantly at first. Gajeel was watching her as she looked back up at him with a questionable expression.

"Go ahead." He urged and so Levy finally took hold of the bag, it was rather heavy.

"What… What is this…?" She was questioning as she stretched open the handles of the thick plastic bag, so she could look down inside. She could see a rather large, hard covered book in the bag. _No wonder it is so heavy_, she thought, her eyes inspecting it from inside the bag. Gajeel was watching her one thin eyebrow go up, until finally she looked back up at him, her mouth falling open.

"Intro to Psychology?" Levy questioned, completely perplexed. Gajeel nodded.

"Yea actually… It's yer book." He stated, his arms folding. "It's one of the ones ya left in the alleyway that night." He explained, but Levy was cutting him off.

"No…" Levy was shaking her head. "No it's not. I did have an Intro to Psychology book, but it didn't look like this one… This looks new." She said, her eyes glancing back down at the book inside the bag.

"Not new… Just got it re-binded." Gajeel stated, making Levy's head snap up and look at him with complete bewilderment. "The cover was ruined that night from the snow, so I replaced it. The other books were too wet to be saved." He explained.

"So wait… This was my book and you're giving it back to me?" Levy repeated, her eyes narrowing as if she still couldn't quite grasp the situation

"Yea basically…" Gajeel answered, unsure of why she found his words so confusing. "So take it… Cause I don't want it anymore." He then added as Levy was reaching into the bag.  
"And you're giving this to me now?" She asked, glancing back up at him as he nodded. "But why? And after all of this time…?" She questioned looking back down at the book; she had half pulled it out of the bag. "I mean… I finished that class last year Gajeel…. I don't even need this anymore." She explained, her eyes still looking over the book and its new binding.  
"So what…" Gajeel replied with another shrug. "I'm still givin' it back." He added as Levy had started to open the front cover of the book up. "Sell it if ya gotta… I mean hell, I don't care what ya do with it shrimp, but I definitely have no use for it and besides..." He had started to turn away from her. "It ain't mine." He finished, taking a few step away. He was about to leave and be on his marry way, while Levy was busy inspecting the book when she suddenly said something that made him stop.

"Gajeel Redfox…?" She questioned. Gajeel froze, his studded brow lifting as he slowly turned around to face her again with both hands shoved into the pockets of his leather jacket.

"What…?" He asked, and then he noticed her looking at a piece of paper that was left just inside the front cover of the book. She glanced up at him after reading it.

"Gajeel Redox?" She repeated the name with a questioning tone in her voice. "That's what it says here on this receipt." She showed him the paper. "That's your actual name?" She then asked him with a raised eyebrow, but Gajeel just turned back away from her at that.

"I don't know what yer talkin' bout." He exclaimed, but in reality his eyes were closing out of annoyance with himself for leaving that in there. He hadn't meant to leave the receipt in the book.

"Oh… I see…." Levy replied. There was a knowing smile over her face as she began to close the book and then drop it back down into the bag. She then looked up at Gajeel's retreating form, her smile only growing. He had his head bowed and both of his hands still shoved into the pockets of his coat as he slowly walked away from her. "Well…" She stated loudly so he would hear. "If you see this Gajeel Redfox character, please be sure to thank him for me, okay?!" She called as Gajeel's head lowered a bit more at the loudness of Levy's voice.

"Yea, yea… Sure whatever." He called back, not bothering to look as he raised a hand up in acceptance for her gratitude. Levy's smile only grew at his response and she couldn't help, but stand there and watch him go for a minute. Her mind puzzling over the fact that Gajeel of all people had done something that nice. And it wasn't as if she had expected him to be mean to her, but she had certainly never expected _that_ either…

She opened the bag once more, to look back down at the book one last time. Her eyes light up as she searched over it, her smile softening.

_Nope… Not in a million years_… She thought glancing back up at the far away form of Gajeel one last time, before finally turning the other way to continue her walk home.

* * *

Levy paused. Her mind had just finished replaying the memory of what had happened between her and Gajeel, in the very place she was standing now, but some years ago. She was just beside the alleyway, right past the fancy building Gajeel supposedly lived in, still trying to get over the residual affects of the memory as she gathered her bearings.

She glanced down at her numb hands, rubbing them together as the snow continued to pile on the cement around her. It was so quiet, her skin was cold, her hair was becoming wet. Her breath felt raspy and her throat was stinging dry as her head slowly came up.

She could feel it, the sinking numbness washing over, making her tingle all the way down to her toes. Her eyes widened and her chest pushed out as she inhaled a heavy breath. Then finally she turned around, her eyes immediately moving upwards towards the alleyway and it was almost as if she had somehow just known all along that he would be there.

He was looking right at her. His expression was haggard, but his red eyes were glowing like a tiny flame, shining right through the night and all of the snow, just to find her. His hand was settled over the railing of the fire escape deck, on the lowest level just like in her memory. Except this time, the rest of his body seemed to be leaning on it for support, as something was clearly wrong. Levy's eyes squinted in hopes that it would help her see him better through all of the thick falling snow.

"Gajeel…?" She questioned in complete confusion. Almost as if she were afraid, she was only still reliving the recollection of that night, that was until he moved.

His upper body leaned forward, his hand still on the railing, but this time instead of jumping over it, he toppled. His body wasn't sailing through the air, it was falling.

_Because once you were gone..._  
_It became so much easier for me..._

Gajeel could see the of terror on Levy's face, her eyes were shining as she watched him fall.

_To become the Monster..._ Gajeel's eyes were closing.

_NO…!_ Levy's mind was gasping in pure mortification. Her heart had basically stopped beating within those few seconds as she watched Gajeel's large form go crashing all the way down to the ground faster than she could even move.

"Gajeeeeeel!" Levy screamed, her voice claiming the night, like winter's strangled grasp over the fall.

_Because I conquered the true pain of life on the day that you left..._

* * *

**There it is folks, 21278 words in this chapter and they are finally reunited! Although things aren't looking so good for Gajeel right now. So what did you guys think? Please be honest with me. Talk to me, I will talk back…. Always…**

**-I am very excited for the next chapter or two, as these upcoming scenes are the ones I've been waiting to write for SO long now! I seriously daydream about them at work all of the time! So I hope you guys will like what I have coming!**

**-And before anyone wonders why I'm kinda doing the same thing as before with Gajeel's leg… Well I want you all to know that…. Yes I noticed it, and… Yes I have my reasons for doing it. In fact, this has been the plan all along and trust me, it has EVERYTHING to do with gajevy's relationship and their development. And lastly it won't be playing out quite the same as before, so no worries. Just felt like I needed to say that stuff in case someone was like, 'what the heck'.**

**And finally…**

**thank you all so much for all of the support**** you have provided me over these last few months! And I truly mean that, you readers are amazing and I will continue to personally thank each and every one of you who review at the end of each chapter! I'll put more Monster facts in the next chapter, cause I've already put way too many author's notes in this one as it is!**

* * *

**Responses to my Reviewers****:**

**AyaEisen****: **I'm sorry I put your brain on overload lol… I actually did the same thing to myself when I was writing this chapter… It was just so hard, too many details to remember and they were ALL so important. Also I am very happy you found my portrayal of Jose to be creepy, I want him to be intimidating so that means I must be doing something right. You are simply amazing, thanks for leaving your feedback with me and thank you even more for just reading!

**littlemissvictoria****: **I really appreciate you explaining to me how the words should be in French, because I had to use google translate for those parts and I was really worried about them being wrong! I made sure to make the corrections you explained too, thank you for reading! I'm happy you could still like my chapter even when there wasn't any gajevy in** it! **

**Rexray****: **You're incredible! XD Still can't believe you made an account on here just to read and comment on Monster, but I am truly honored! There are so many awesome gajevy stories on this site though and I'm sure you've managed to find a few by now! I am SO sorry about not getting to update it sooner. You were one of the people I had in mind with each passing day that I couldn't get the chapter done. And trusts me it wore on me, I was so sad about it. And no, you my dear are the wonderful one! Thank you for letting me know how much you like my work and I really hope you get to read this update and I hope you will like it!

**piranha pk:** I don't blame you for missing gajevy! Hell keeping them apart has been driving me crazy, but the next chapter will be full of 'em, that is certain! Also I didn't want to have Gajeel ask Natsu about Levy by name, just in case he didn't know about her. Gajeel is way too careful around her, and yet reckless at the same time, because love makes people do crazy things sometimes! And yea Natsu probably is a bit of a jerk in this at times, but he means well. Anyways I hope you will like this update and as always, thanks for reading and leaving your feedback! You as always, are incredible!

**Guest May 18****th****:** I am so sorry for making you wait so long then! . Thank you for reading and reviewing, I hope you will get to see the update finally**!**

**Guest May 21****st****:** I'm sorry it took so long ! . Thanks for reading and reviewing !

**Guest Jul 13****th****: **I am so happy to hear that you find my story entertaining as I work really hard on it! I've got so much planned so I hope it will STILL keep you in suspense. Thank you for leaving me your feedback and more importantly for reading my work!

**Wingedauthoress**: Your review made me so happy! Thank you so much, I am thrilled to hear you are enjoying Monster and that ya don't mind the length, especially cause this one is pretty freakin' long! I try my best with the characters, because I really love them all so much! And oh my god thanks for saying that about Chapter 7, because I about lost my damn mind over that one, with how much I struggled over it and for how long it took me to get it done! I hope you will get to read this chapter and that you will like it too! Thanks so much reading and reviewing!


	13. Scent

**SHOUT OUT: **** Please friends, go read the gajevy story ****Centaur Paradise****, written by my best pal Crimsonwolfko! I couldn't have even done this chapter of Monster without her! She was such a great research tool for Gajeel's shoulder, because she has been through that before… And she was kind enough to share the painful experience with me! SO PLEASE, GO CHECK OUT AND REVIEW HER STUFF!**

* * *

**A/N****: Sorry it has been so long guys… But hey, I figured out a LOT about what was going to happen in future chapters of the story. I also aged a year and so did Monster actually. I had a 7-year anniversary with my bf back in early October. I worked my life away… (literally worked every day of September, except for two Sundays). I sticky noted the hell out of my friend's desk, before her big month long trip to New Zealand and well… Yea… Life's just been crazy! But I missed you guys dearly and more than anything I missed working on this story and writing! So here I am with your too long, awaited update! I hope you guys will like it. It is basically all just gajevy and jerza.**

**Oh and… HAPPY NATIONAL WRITERS MONTH! I plan on using it to work on this mostly! :P**

**I apologize for any errors I may have missed.**

* * *

**Recap: **

"Gajeel…?" Levy questioned in complete confusion. Almost as if she were afraid, she was only still reliving the recollection of that night, that was until he moved.

His upper body leaned forward, his hand still on the railing, but this time instead of jumping over it, he toppled. His body wasn't sailing through the air, it was falling.

_Because once you were gone…_

_It became so much easier for me…_

Gajeel could see the look of terror on Levy's face, her eyes were shining as she watched him fall.

_To become the Monster_… Gajeel's eyes were closing.

_NO…!_ Levy's mind was gasping in pure mortification. Her heart had basically stopped beating within those few seconds as she watched Gajeel's large form go crashing all the way down to the ground faster than she could even move.

"Gajeeeeeel!" Levy screamed, her voice claiming the night, like winter's strangled grasp over the fall.

_ Because I conquered the true pain of life on the day that you left._

* * *

**Monster**

**Chapter 13: Scent**

Gajeel's brow was pushing together in question as he watched the large frame of his father stalk across the main room of their current living space. It was a tiny apartment made up of only two rooms, a kitchen and a bedroom. The walls were off white and cracked, allowing the cinder block behind them to be visible. The floor was a series of dirty and broken tiles throughout the whole place. The bathroom was shared between everyone who lived in the building, as it was basically a boarding house. Gajeel didn't much care for it, but that was okay considering he knew they wouldn't be there for very long. They never seemed to stay anywhere for more than a few months.

Gajeel was sitting on the bed, which was really just an old springy mattress resting on the floor. His feet were bare; he was wearing a pair of baggy pants that were far too big for him and no shirt over his lean torso. He got to his feet, standing at about four feet tall. His red eyes were scanning over the man's giant boots, then up the length of his long legs. He was wearing a pair of dark jeans, with tears down the front. He had on a navy blue shirt with no sleeves, and some fingerless gloves over his hands. His name was Metalicana Redfox.

Gajeel took a step forward; he was watching Metallicana run a piece of cotton soaked in alcohol over the top of his tan forearm. His head angled downwards, several strands of iron gray hair were falling over his face. He put the cotton swab back down on the table and then began reaching for a large needle. His studded brow lowered as he put it over the skin on his arm, focusing in hard on what he was about to do, that was until he was interrupted.

"What ya gonna do with that?" Gajeel asked. His voice was full of youth, but it still had a bit of bite to it. Metalicana's silver slit-like eyes flicked back up towards Gajeel; a tiny side smirk was forming on his face.

"Just adding another stud, now that I finally got one." He stated. His eyes were going back down as he lifted up the opposite arm to show Gajeel the line of stud piercings that ran down it. "Gonna make them even on both sides." His smirk was stretching into a full out grin, exposing his prominent fangs. Gajeel was stepping closer, his eyes were locked to the giant needle that his father intended to stick into his own skin. "What of it…?" Metalicana questioned with another glance back up towards Gajeel who was now standing only about two feet away.

"Nothin'." Gajeel huffed, folding his arms and looking away dramatically, playing it off as if he didn't care.

"You're a rotten kid…" Metallicana muttered while still looking down, earning a slight peak from Gajeel. "Tryin' to lie to me…" He finally looked back up. "Just say what you're thinking." Metalicana ordered. Gajeel's mouth opened, but he still seemed hesitant. Not wishing for his tough façade to be broken. "Well… Out with it. C'mon." Metalicana snapped in his gritty deep voice, he then looked back down at his arm. "It's always better to be up front when you're talkin' to someone." He added quietly.

"Fine…" Gajeel replied with annoyance, his arms unfolding. "It's just…" He looked away again, his insecurity showing. "Aren't ya afraid it's gonna hurt…?" He finally managed while glaring the other way, but then all he heard was that same familiar laugh. Gajeel's head turned, his ears were reddening out of embarrassment at his father's response. "Shut up!" He snapped his arms stiffening. "See I knew I shouldn't have asked! You always just make me feel so stupid!" He added. His arms were folding again and his head was going down as if he were pouting.

"Nah… Just relax kid." Metalicana answered, making Gajeel's head go back up. "You are so high strung… I swear there is no way you get that from me…" He muttered looking back down. "Just listen… It _does_ hurt." He stated with a smirk, his eyes going back up. The two of them matched stares, as Metalicana lowered his head more to Gajeel's level, almost as if he were telling him some kind of forbidden secret. "But this…" He pointed to the mark he had made on his arm with the needle. "This pain is nothing." Gajeel's eyes were looking towards the large needle in his hand, before locking back onto his father's arrogant face in confusion. Metallicana paused for a few seconds, allowing Gajeel to take in his words before he continued. "Ya see… I've learned to not let something like a little bit of pain be a factor in controlling what I do." He added straightening back up as he began to push the needle back into his skin. Gajeel was shaking his head in confusion as he watched the blood begin to pool out of his father's arm in the form of a small blotch.

"But how..?" Was all he could manage to ask as he stared, mesmerized by what his father was doing to his own arm.

"Mind over body…" Metallicana replied glancing up with a grin, before looking back down. "It's somethin' you can teach yourself…" He added as he set down one of the needles. He was reaching for some plyers, picking up the stud on the table. "The only true pain of this world is born out of love Gajeel." He stated. Metalicana's eyes had once again found Gajeel's, his stare was hard, but his smile never faded.

* * *

_The only true pain of this world is born out of love…_

Gajeel could still hear the words resounding through his mind; his brow was pushing together in confusion. His eyelids were slowly lifting; he could see her large gold irises searching over him. Her expression was panic ridden and on the verge of tears. Disarray strands of wild blue hair were twirling towards him from above as her small frame hung over him, teeming with anxiety.

_Levy…_ His mind spoke her name as his lips automatically curled up at recognition of her face. It was slowly starting to come back to him where he was and what had happened, but for the moment he just stayed focused in on her presence and the fact that he was finally getting to see her again.

"I must be dreamin'…" He uttered in a scratchy voice. His eyes closed and his smile never faded. "Cause there is no way this is real…" His eyes opened lazily, his one arm was moving. It was painful, but he could still manage. He was reaching up towards her with a large shaking hand.

Levy was quivering just as much as him, if not more. Her eyes closed gently as Gajeel's large palm settled over her white skin. A tear was running down her face as she reopened them, her expression was distraught.

Upon touching her Gajeel knew she was indeed actually there. He could feel the warmth of her flushed cheek as his hand cradled it and he took comfort in knowing that, that meant she was alive and safe.

"What ya cryin' for shrimp…?" He then asked.

He looked so tired, like all he wanted to do was go to sleep and never wake up. His skin was paling and there were heavy bags under his eyes.

Levy rested her own tiny hand over the gloved hand Gajeel had settled over her face, his skin was cold to the touch. The tears would not stop flowing down her cheeks. She was still shaking; her breathing rapid and coming out in visible puffs of air due to the cold.

"You're an idiot!" She gasped in a voice thick with tears. "Throwing out lines at a time like this!"

Levy's eyes closed again and her head angled down as she nearly choked on a sob she was keeping in. She knew Gajeel could feel her quivering with his hand and that this gesture was just his way of trying to bring her comfort, but if anything it was having the opposite effect, because it only made her feel guilty. Guilty for being the person to emotionally fall apart while he was the one laying on the cold ground in so much pain.

Her inner resolve was breaking apart once more, just as it had been since the moment he had originally disappeared from her apartment and she loathed herself for that reason. She couldn't stand always being the weaker person, just like her small frame suggested and yet she knew she only had herself to blame. Just once, why couldn't she be the stronger person and handle a situation, without becoming a complete an utter mess?

_I wanted to see you again Gajeel… But not like this_… She admitted forlornly to herself. Her eyes were still closed tightly; her deepest insecurities were torn wide open, just like the gaping wound in Gajeel's leg. Scavenging what was left of her confidence until there was nearly nothing left and she couldn't even think straight, because of it, she was too busy drowning in panic over seeing him in such a state. That was until she heard Gajeel let out a restrained laugh.

Levy's eyes opened wide at the familiar sound.

"Gi Hi… Yer definitely real." He was eyeing her down lazily and with a toothy, lopsided grin. She looked back up at him with a disbelieving expression over her face, because she couldn't fathom how he could possibly be smiling and laughing at her, at a time like this. "Now I know it fer sure… Callin' me an idiot…" He closed his eyes. "That is sucha Levy thing to do…" He murmured. The tear dripped from Levy's face onto his cheek. He blinked, his eyes opening up again slowly.

"What happened Gajeel?!" Levy demanded, her voice was cracking with emotion, her grip over his hand had tightened. She was trying her best to think clearly after hearing how weak his voice was becoming. She needed to keep him talking and conscious. Reality had firmly draped its weight back over her shoulders and she knew there could be no more time wasted on dwelling over her own shortcomings, when he was in such need of her help. "You have to tell me where you feel pain!" She added desperately, but Gajeel's smirk was disappearing at her words; his hand was slowly falling away from her face, Levy's hand stayed over his for the moment. His facial expression was changing to one of worry and a mixture of agony.

"Levy…" He began more seriously. His body was shifting up, and off of the ground, and he was cringing with the movement of it. His brow was pushing together from the extreme pain. Levy stiffened as she watched him struggle to get up.

"No… Gajeel don't move…" She ordered, bracing over him. "We don't even know the extent of your injuries yet!" She added hastily as he ignored her and continued to push his upper body up more, between heavy groans. "Moving could further damage-"

"What am I spose ta do… Wait for 911… Can't just sit here Levy…" Gajeel finally interjected, glancing towards her as he continued to pant from the strain of all his labored movements. He immediately felt guilty upon catching her eye, as he knew she was only trying to help. Problem was, he knew she shouldn't be involved anyways.

"Listen…" He breathed. "S'okay…" He huffed, gaining her eyes back over his face. "It's just… I'm sorry…" He uttered weakly. Levy froze, she was staring at him with misunderstanding. "Levy I… I tore the stitches… I'm really sorry… I know you worked hard-" He breathed out. Her eyes were averting upwards as he spoke, and she just shook her head. Silent tears had started to stream down her cheeks again, her face reflecting them in the night.

"That doesn't matter!" She exclaimed, looking back down at him with red glossy eyes. Gajeel was returning her expression, with something akin to alarm over this. "I don't care about that!" She added, her voice weakening again.

Her hand was reaching for him, going to his chest lightly in an attempt to steady him. Gajeel glanced down at the small hand she had over him, his eyes still wide with disbelief. His mind was in utter confusion over her response to this news, about his stiches, as he had fully expected for her to completely chew him out over it. She had basically promised him that she would, after all. She was looking at him with a somber expression carved into her features, before she spoke again.

"Just tell me why… Why were you up there Gajeel?!" She questioned, still clearly outraged. Gajeel's teeth clamped down tightly at this question. His one arm was reaching for the area where his stitches were. He was still trying to shift his body up more, but he found moving any further to be extremely difficult, for whatever reason. It was almost as if his arm had stopped working.

"I was tryin' to get home…" He groaned and then he cringed, after finally managing to shift his torso further up. He was now finally, sitting all of the way up, but something was most definitely off. "Without bein' seen." He took a heavy breath. "Cause I was bleedin' again." He glanced down at the spot where his stitches were, Levy did too. The blood had once again, soaked through the fabric of his jeans and it looked bad.

"Arhh…" Gajeel groaned loudly again. His one hand was reaching for the opposite shoulder. He could feel it now; it was hitting him with a brutal wave of pain as the muscles in his one shoulder, just would not stop tensing and releasing violently over and over again. They were spasming beyond belief. "Shit!" He hissed. Levy was looking at the one shoulder he was reaching for, with wide eyes.

"What, what is it?!" She demanded in alarm.

"I think I dislocated it." His body rocked forward as he said this. His nose wrinkled and his teeth once again, slammed down. "It hurts like hell and I can't move my upper arm…" Gajeel growled. Levy reached forward, but she didn't actually touch it, out of fear of hurting him even further.

"You fell on it." She confirmed in a serious voice. She was looking him over, her eyes hastily scaling over his whole body. "God… Gajeel…" She whimpered with another shake of her head. Her heart was still beating so fast. "You're lucky you didn't break your neck! You could have died from a fall like that!" She exclaimed. "Do you feel pain anywhere else?!" She then asked. "Can you tell yet?" Her voice was attempting to even out, but it still carried a sense of panic. Gajeel glanced down at his same arm with the bad shoulder.

"Just… The whole damn thing…" He growled back, as he braced the arm with his bad shoulder tightly. "My whole fuckin' arm on this side… fuck!" He cursed the last part, as his hand then reached for his opposite shoulder protectively.

He was hissing in pain as Levy stared at it, a deep frown embedded over her face. She was quiet for the moment, as she continued to look him over again. She was eyeing his shoulder and down the length of his arm. Then her eyes would dart even further down, towards the blood in his pants, from the torn sutures.

_It's too much…_ She thought. Her mind was beginning to panic_. I-I can't help him this time… I can't, I can't do all of this…_ She knew she was way out of her league, with his injuries piling high and his stab wound being at such great risk for infection, now that it had torn open again. There was no way he could get away with not going to the hospital again.

She looked up to Gajeel's cringing face, as he stared at his arm and held it tightly. _There's no way he will go for it though…_ She thought, with a sigh of worry as she remembered all of the times she had harassed him about going to the hospital the night before. How he had fought with her on every front, confirming what she had already secretly known all along, but hadn't been willing to deal with at the time… Gajeel was a criminal and he couldn't go to a hospital. He lived his life discreetly; people didn't know who he worked for or who he really was and it needed to stay that way.

Levy shook her head; the hopelessness was once again wanting to settle back in, so then what could she do? She needed to help him. Not only just for his sake, but because she wanted to. Seeing him like this was breaking her. She had always known Gajeel to be strong. A force all his own, but he had been borderline delirious after his fall and _that_ was more than just a little disturbing. It was downright chilling for her to witness him like that.

Her eyebrows lowered as she thought about her options. No hospital, no more at home surgeries, so then what? Was there maybe somewhere else she _could_ take him? If she could maybe just get him somewhere, to somebody who could handle injuries of this scale; someone who had all of the proper tools at their disposal…

Levy's eyes were widening as such a person was suddenly dawning on her. Somebody she knew she could trust. Somebody who unfortunately, _was actually _located at a hospital, but would most likely still help her and keep it a secret if they understood how important it was.

_That's it… I can take Gajeel to her… _Levy thought._ She won't be happy, but I know deep down she cares… _Levy's eyes were glancing down towards Gajeel's good arm and she subconsciously began to reach for it. Her mind basically already made up. She knew the person she was thinking of would never turn someone who was hurt this badly away. She was a kind hearted individual, despite her tough exterior and that was why Levy was certain she could count on her to help Gajeel, no matter who he was.

Levy moved quickly, not wanting to waste any more time, while Gajeel was still in so much pain. Gajeel looked to her with a questioning look on his face, as she wrapped both of her tiny hands around his good bicep, in an attempt to help him stand up.

"What are ya doin' shrimp?" He huffed in a breathless voice. Levy hesitated some under his half lidded gaze. His head was lowered from exhaustion, but his red eyes stayed firmly planted on her. Some of his wild dark mane was falling over his face. And he looked clammy and so disheveled, but at least he was in the right mind now.

_But that means he won't go for it…_ Levy thought. _As soon as he knows we are going to a hospital, he will refuse… Then what? _Gajeel was still watching Levy with a questioning, yet tired look. Her small hands were still on him, as her mouth fell open and she returned eye contact with him. She was trying to think on her feet, Gajeel could see the shift in her eyes, as she pondered a quick solution to whatever internal dilemma she was having.

_Maybe I just won't tell him… _Her eyes finally shifted down, and off of him at that. _No…_ She then thought. _I've got to be honest…_ She decided, as she matched eyes with him once more, her mind finally made up. _Gajeel might be the only person I can be honest with right now anyways…_ What a strange thought that was to realize.

"I'm…" She hesitated. "I'm taking you to a hospital." She finally managed, once she gained the courage. Gajeel opened his mouth to retort, but Levy was quick beat him to it. "And before you say anything!" She snapped. "This isn't going to be a normal hospital visit." She explained looking down. "I know someone who works there… Someone who has means to help you and be discreet about it." She finished, making eye contact with him once again, before looking down at her own hands, still wrapped around his bicep. "So come on, we've got to go." She finally urged. Her small body was moving as if she were about to pull his weight up with her, once she got to her feet. "You've got to stand Gajeel; I can't carry you."

"No of course not. Why the hell would you even try?" Gajeel asked, his studded brow was lowering, along with his voice. Levy looked to him with confusion, as Gajeel of course, hadn't budged.

"Well… Because you're hurt…" She stated as if it he legitimately didn't know and, because she didn't understand what he was getting at.

"So?" Gajeel questioned sternly, his voice raspy with both pain and frustration.

"So…?" Levy repeated uneasily, her eyes shifting elsewhere. Here it was, he was being difficult, just as she had expected. "Gajeel I told you I… You need to trust me." She begged. "I promise you, this person won't-" She continued desperately, but she was soon interrupted.

"Levy." Gajeel interjected firmly, earning Levy's wide eyes back over him. "I do trust you. It isn't about that."

"What?" She questioned, frozen in shock. "Then what? Why?" She demanded, easily becoming upset again. "You say your trust me, but you-"

"I do!" He barked, becoming angry, his gaze fierce. They both paused, staring at one another and Levy looked caught off guard. Gajeel glanced away, his face looking guilty for the second time that night. "Damn it Levy!" He cursed with a hiss of pain. "I do trust you! Fuck…" He growled, before continuing. "But we can't do this again! Don't ya see?" His voice was finally calming some. "I don't want you to help me… This isn't yer problem. If anythin' you need ta just get the hell outta here, before someone walks out and sees us!" He snapped, finally looking back up at her as he held his shoulder tightly.

Silence fell over the pair once again. Gajeel was still sitting there in his position on the snowy ground, as Levy stood just before him, only a few feet taller than him even while he was sitting. She was looking down at his face, to hold up her end of their stare. A cold breeze was blowing over the two of them. Levy could feel the icy water seeping into her boots.

_God damn it_… Gajeel was cursing internally, his eyes were closing out of frustration. Why was this so hard? The scent of winter was drifting off of Levy, as her small form stood in such close proximity to his and here they were… Facing off once again and it was all just… Too familiar.

"How can you say that?" Levy finally asked, breaking the silence. Gajeel's eyes opened back up and he once again looked back up to her face. Her voice had sounded rattled, like she was trying to keep her anger at bay. "After everything… After all that we went through?!" She cracked, chipping away at whatever bit of patience she had left. Her tears had already returned with a vengeance. "And you expect me to just leave you here?!" She exclaimed, completely outraged. "I can't do that! I'm the one who stitched you up Gajeel!" She cried, visibly upset.

"And I was bein' reckless Levy!" Gajeel threw back, becoming equally upset. He couldn't do it. He just couldn't remain calm; it was all just too much. "Jus like ya told me not to be!" He added hastily. "I got into a fight with somebody! And they kicked me good, right here in the leg!" His hand hovered over the blood, as he eyed her deliberately. "This isn't yer fault Levy!" He exclaimed, his voice equally desperate now as he practically pleaded with her, to see reason. His head was shaking. "And I ain't doin' this again, I'm not pullin' you in like that again ya hear?!" He raged back. "Do ya understand!? So now ya just need ta get up and walk away, like ya never even saw me here!" He was yelling and pointing. His anger seemed to be feeding him energy, but Levy's head was also shaking in response.

"No!" She snapped back. Her voice sounded upset, but she was more stubborn than angry at this point. "I can't do that! You can't ask that of me Gajeel, it isn't fair!" She was cracking again; her eyes were like glass, from all of the tears.

She paused, glancing away in an attempt to hold it together. She took a quick shuttering breath, before lowering her body back down to his level. Gajeel was so amazed by it, that he was actually stunned into silence, as her face came near his.

"So Please… Gajeel…!" Her voice had lowered some, but she still sounded so distressed. Her words were coming out, mangled with weakness. "I can't just leave you here… Please…!" She reached for him, her hand was going to his shoulder and then she swallowed back, to keep in a sob.

It was happening, she was actually begging him... _Again_.

"Gajeel… You're hurt bad... Please don't make me walk away from you like this. I couldn't bare it, knowing this happened to you…" She uttered in a weak voice that was on the verge of breaking.

He looked to her with wide eyes, like he just couldn't understand what was happening. He could feel her tears agonizing him from somewhere deep inside and then she was speaking to him again.

"I know someone…" She whispered. "Like I told you…" Her hand went from his shoulder, to back up to his face. Her warm fingers were gracing his one cheekbone gently. "I know someone who can help…" She added quietly. "And I promise… I promise they won't tell…" Her large glossy eyes were locked to his. "So please… Let me take you there…? Gajeel… You have to trust me again…" She pleaded. Her eyes were searching his face with warranted desperation.

Gajeel stared at her, his own eyes were stinging and his throat was closing up, just like the night before. He felt like he wanted to cry, _again_ and he just couldn't even speak. Why did she always do this to him? Instead, all he could do was swallow, glance down and nod his head as Levy's hand moved off of his face.

He did trust her, completely. That was the truth and maybe he shouldn't have, but he knew deep down, that she meant him no harm. That she was completely sincere, because this was Levy and she was far too good a person.

Looking away finally allowed Gajeel the strength to match eyes with her again, though he had felt the sting, no tears came to his eyes.

"Fine…" He choked out in a raspy voice at last. Levy pulled away from him some at that and then once again, she began taking hold of his good arm.

Gajeel was watching her, his mind puzzling over all of it. Over her, over himself. Why was it so incredibly hard for him to say no to her? Why did she bring those same emotions out of him? Ones such as guilt and sadness? Twice now she had almost made him cry and that wasn't something he _ever_ did. He couldn't help, but think about his conversation with Juvia… These feelings whatever they were, love or not, bothered him, because they were making everything harder. Harder to stay away, harder to resist Levy, harder to not feel complete joy each and every time he laid eyes on her and she was safe.

The two of them were moving slowly and together, Gajeel was shifting his weight. Levy was pulling him up, his legs though shaky, were moving. He groaned a lot and it was painful, incredibly painful. His shoulder and arm were most definitely fucked up on the one side, and then on the other side of his body were his torn and bleeding stitches. Not to mention he hadn't hardly slept or eaten anything in over twenty-four hours. He was a freaking mess, but at least he was finally on his feet again. With Levy under his one arm, her arm around his back for support, just like the night before.

"Thank you Gajeel…" He heard her say and he could only glance down at the top of her blue head with wonder. Why the hell was she thanking him…? She shouldn't be thanking him; she should be scolding him for everything he put her through. She should be angry at him for tearing up the stitches, she had worked so hard on. She should hate him for almost getting her raped, but there was none of that and he just couldn't comprehend it.

"This time..." He then suddenly heard her say, pulling him out of his thoughts. Gajeel paused as he then noticed her glancing up at him slightly. There was a tiny smile over her face. "I'll be the one to handle the situation and save you instead…" She added gently, before finally looking away. She was looking forward again, so she could continue to help him move.

She was such a tiny thing, and so stubborn. Why she wanted to help was beyond him. Even if he might have feelings for her, there was no way she could possibly feel even remotely the same right? He certainly didn't deserve it; he didn't deserve her, so then why? Why was she doing all of this..? Why couldn't she just walk away?

"Where we goin?" He finally asked with a deep, but soft voice.

"This way…" She pressed gently, guiding him with her usual grace still firmly intact.

_It's because she is sucha good person… Jus like Juvia said_… _That's all_… Gajeel thought as he watched her from the corner of his eye and they were finally walking again.

Her nose was red and he could hear her sniffling. Her cheeks were puffy from all of the tears she had just shed on his behalf.

_Levy you are far too kind, too kind for yer own good… There is no reason fer you ta be cryin' over someone like me_… He thought as he watched her still. His head angled slightly towards hers. His steps were clumsy, his weight falling quickly, making his nose nearly touch the damp hair, atop of her head. He was in so much pain, but something was sticking out in his mind above all else.

"You smell like snow…" He told her gently, as he attempted to lift some of his heavy weight off of her small frame in relief.

"Snow doesn't have a smell Gajeel…" She answered back with a soft voice. Her eyes still focused down on their feet, as she continued to help them forward.

"Yes it does…" He replied matter-of-factly, as his eyes closed in remembrance of the first time he had breathed in that same scent. It was a winter's night nearly four years ago. The night he had met her.

* * *

The girl with the long scarlet hair; so beautiful and yet she always looked so sad. Jellal had learned her name. It was Erza… and he couldn't help, but watch her each and every time she was nearby. She hadn't been going to his school for very long, as she had recently been adopted by a family that lived in the neighborhood. The Belserions.

Most everyone stayed away from her, despite knowing the family well, because they lived in such a small town. Jellal however would contemplate her presence daily. She would walk around so calmly and yet he couldn't help, but suspect an inner chaos brewing from somewhere deep within her.

That girl was full of secrets… He was sure of it, because how else could he explain her? Her very image would demand so much attention, and yet everyone ignored her _still_. It was her somber demeanor that kept them all at arm's length, it completely screamed against any and all company. Jellal found the whole situation just a little _too_ contradictory for his liking. She was always alone and he had never even so much as heard her speak, despite sitting right next to her in third period.

One day he decided to ask her for a pencil, just as a test to see if she would actually speak to him, but unfortunately it didn't pan out in the way that he had hoped.

He had sat there in wait, his dark eyes over her face. Her expression was so mundane, but her stare was fierce as it matched his own, before she finally just reached over and handed him the pencil without a word. He had taken it with an embarrassed gesture of thanks, before finally looking away. He had then stared down at the pencil in his hand, his mind pondering what her face would look like, if she were to smile… just once. He had decided right then; he would make it his mission to find out.

His friends were against it. Wally had told him not to bother. She was 'way out of his league anyways', he had said. Millianna had insisted that the girl was just too off putting, to approach. Something along the lines of her always having a frown over her face. Sho had called her scary, he was far too intimidated to try and speak to her himself. And then there was Simon. He also seemed to have an interest in the pretty red haired girl who never spoke, but he was far too shy to do anything about it and so it was all on Jellal's shoulders.

He remembered the first time he had finally heard her voice. It was so kind, much nicer than he had ever imagined. She had thanked him for accompanying her on a silent walk home. He had stood there dumbfounded as she walked towards the front door of her house. She had then turned around to look at him uneasily one last time, before disappearing inside.

What a strange look she had given him, he had thought. He had never seen her look nervous before that day.

It took some time, but they were soon conversing every day. It was just small talk at first, but Jellal didn't care. He couldn't help, but smile each and every time she so much as opened her mouth. He was starting to see that she really wasn't as insecure as he had originally thought. She had just gotten used to being alone all of the time. Well not anymore… Jellal made sure of that.

She was very intelligent; he could see that now. She had good instincts and she paid attention in school. She took accurate notes and she did very well in her studies. She was also very sincere and confident in her own opinions and she had little to no problem in sharing them once she got to know and trust a person.

It actually surprised Jellal how outspoken Erza could be, that was until the two of them would reach her house at the end of each day... She would then always become strangely quiet, once they got close. Her steps would slow down and her posture would stiffen. Jellal would always hang back by the end of her driveway as she walked up to the house so mechanically. It was so peculiar and unsettling and he couldn't understand why for a very long time.

Once she would reach the door, she would then always turn to send Jellal one last daunting glance, before finally heading inside. Just like the first day he had walked her home and that bothered him. He didn't know what it meant, but he was starting to realize that something was indeed wrong. Maybe the Belserions weren't as nice a family as everyone had originally thought they were?

It troubled him. Jellal was beginning to lose sleep over it.

As the years wore on and they grew up, he had become much closer to her. Erza had become an integral part of his group of friends and he would soon find himself spending as much time with her as they could get away with. Sneaking out at night, meeting up whenever possible. He didn't want her to ever be alone any longer than she had to be, because he had become afraid for her. Terrified that she would one day shatter right before his very eyes and he wouldn't be able to stop it, but she was strong… Far stronger than he was giving her credit for, but she still needed to get away.

Away from them, away from that house. The bruises were getting harder and harder for her to hide. The injuries were becoming far worse and things were just spiraling out of control.

"I think I'll change my name…" She announced, one day as the two of them sat on a hill, one late night in the park. Jellal looked to her, she was smiling, but her one eye was also dark and swollen. She had admitted that she was having trouble seeing a little on that side now.

That expression he had so badly yearned to see over her lovely face as children, he now so often did. Basically anytime they were together and she wore it so perfectly despite the bruises, and yet he couldn't help, but be pained each and every time he saw it. He would still always smile back, because no matter what, her presence still always put him at ease.

"Oh yea?" He replied looking up towards the sky. A warm summer breeze was gracing their faces.

"Yep… That will be the first thing I do I think… Whenever I leave this town." She answered, as she too looked to the sky. They often would talk about running away, but it was all just mindless dreaming. They had no means to actually get anywhere, they were far too young, only teenagers.

"What will you change it to? Have you given it any thought?" He asked, glancing back over to her. Her scarlet hair was raising from the wind. She gently pushed it back behind her ear to keep it in place, before looking back down at her hands this time. Her fingers were fiddling together with uncertainty.

"I'm not sure…" She answered gently, the hair behind her ear was already falling out of place. Jellal watched her, his hand then reached up to stroke the hair that had fallen out of place, back behind her ear again.

"How about Scarlett. Erza Scarlett." He spoke softly, his hand falling away as Erza turned her head to look at him with amazement. "That way… I'll always be able to find you… No matter where you end up… All I've got to do is remember your pretty hair and then I'll remember your name..." He added lightly as she watched him at a complete stand still. He could swear she was blushing, but it was hard to tell in the dark.

Later that night he walked her home. Once they got to her house he hung back, just like he always did and then he watched her go. She opened the door and then turned to look at him one last time, just like she always did. She was smiling, but her eyes looked so sad. The bruise was hard for him to ignore, it made his heart ache.

_Why do I…_ Jellal's eyes narrowed, as he continued to watch Erza turn away. _Why do I feel so helpless…? Like… Like I'm letting her just walk away… Needlessly into danger? _He thought, as she finally disappeared behind the door. His eyes closed and his head lowered in shame. His stomach was turning with discomfort, as it always did. _Every single time_… He thought. _Freedom truly does not exist in this world_…

* * *

_And nothing has changed_. Jellal thought as he closed his eyes and let out a seething breath of frustration. The memory was fading out, just as quickly as the air from his lungs, because there she was. Erza Scarlett, dressed to kill. Not literally, but figuratively, because she looked damn good.

She was wearing a form fitting purple dress with a rose pattern, that extenuated all of her curves perfectly. It had a small window, leaving little imagination to the size of her bust and a high slit on the bottom left side of the dress, to reveal the whole length of one of her toned legs. Which worked out, because she was able to keep her gun and badge holstered to the other one, hidden beneath the dress. Her scarlet hair was tied up and she was wearing a pair of long white evening gloves over her hands. Lastly she had on a long evening coat draped over her shoulders, to keep her skin warm against the cold, as it was still mildly snowing outside.

Jellal could just see her a little ways off from where he was taking cover near a parking garage. Just outside of the flashy building known as the Twilight Ogre Casino, and it was making him uncomfortable. _Very_ uncomfortable, to see her dressed that way for what they were about to do.

"Don't you think you're over doing it a little?" He questioned, speaking into the small microscopic mic he was holding between two fingers.

"Why do you say that?" Came Erza's voice in response to his question from the small device in his left ear.

Jellal rolled his eyes, of course she didn't get it… She never seemed to understand that no matter how capable of a woman she was; he would always still worry about her in situations like this.

"Just..." He was pinching the bridge of his nose. "Be careful…" He sighed.

"Are you done?" He heard her ask impatiently. "Did you get it out?" She asked. "Or was there something else?" She questioned and this made Jellal smirk knowingly, as his hand dropped away from his face.

"Yes there is actually." He replied still smiling.

Erza's eyes were circling up and over the red and green doorway of the Twilight Ogre Casino before her. The entrance was grand, practically ablaze in the night, with red and green flashing lights. The exterior of the building was one of a feudal Japan looking design, with a modern day twist and a large smiling Ogre head just below the sign.

People were filing in and out around where Erza stood, all wearing equally fancy attire. She discreetly adjusted the small device hidden in an awkward position on her person, for about the hundredth time that night. Still standing in her same position, with high heels on and waiting for Jellal's response, before moving forward with their plan. It was an undercover mission, or so she had decided after she had received the call from Jellal.

Banaboster Goodrich, owner of the casino, who _should_ have been laying low, because Jose was more than likely after his head, was instead holding an extravagant event at his place of business. One that involved lots of alcohol and beautiful women at his own beck and call. It was careless, and attention seeking, and probably just about the dumbest thing he could do right now, considering his current situation involving a certain powerful crime lord.

The man was basically begging to be killed. Putting himself willingly under the influence and inviting hundreds, upon hundreds of people to come and party with him… It was only a matter of time before someone unannounced showed up, to put an end to Banoboster's party, as well as his life. And that was why Jellal had almost immediately made the call to Erza, once he understood what all, was going to be going down that night.

What Jellal _hadn't_ counted on, was for Erza to decide that the best course of action would be, for her to dress up and attend said party as another one of Banaboster's evening girls. Just to keep a close eye on him of course.

In fact, he hated that plan altogether, but Erza had insisted that it was the safest choice, because it was 'too crowded' she had said. And because 'someone needs to be inside and that can't be you, for obvious reasons.' Referring to his current fugitive status with police. 'Plus I'll be right there and ready to make the arrest' she had added, completely pleased with her plan, as if she couldn't have come up with a better idea if she had dreamed it up in her sleep.

Jellal had just shook his head at the plan, though this was over the phone, so to be a fair Erza hadn't actually seen him do it. He was then quick to voice his concern about her being too close to the danger without his help, but of course she hadn't been afraid. She was far too stubborn and perhaps a little too brave, but he knew that she was also correct on all of her other points, and so he couldn't refute her plan completely. In the end Erza always won out against him anyways. Partially because he always let her, partially because she was so tenacious. He couldn't love her as much as he did, if she wasn't.

"Jellal?" Came Erza's impatient voice once more, through the earpiece. She was still standing there in wait for whatever it was he had to say to her, before commencing the first part of their-her plan.

"Yes…" He replied to let her know he had heard her. "You look lovely by the way. That was all I wanted to say." He finished, still smiling.

_I'm such a sucker_… He thought with another shake of his head. His hand was going over his forehead in amusement with himself.

Erza was smirking from her position in front of the casino entrance. She took a moment to look very proud of herself, before answering.

"Why thank you. Perhaps I'll give you a close up later." She chimed and Jellal just laughed slightly in response. "Okay now let's get this show on the road." She announced quietly, before finally walking forward towards the door.

Jellal could see her figure, a dark silhouette now as she neared the lights, getting smaller and smaller, as she got further and further away from him.

_Here it comes… _He thought, as he saw her hesitate just before walking through the open automatic doors. He could see her dark figure turning, and he knew she was looking his way, just like she always did. He closed his eyes and his head angled down.

_Here I am, letting her walk right into danger once again…_ He thought as Erza finally turned away and stepped inside, his eyes opened. _And I can't do a damn thing… Yes… Nothing has changed… Not one bit… _He thought hopelessly.

* * *

There was a child running down the white halls of Magnolia Medical, as fast as her tiny feet could carry her. She wasn't overly young, about twelve years of age to be more specific. Her body was petite and her skin pale. Her long midnight blue hair was flowing out behind her, like thick foxtails as she continued to run, scattering out in all directions.

She was wearing an adorable green and yellow, textile patterned dress, that reached up and around her neck, allowing her shoulders and upper back to be bare. Her face reflected the innocence of her age, with a small button-like nose and large brown eyes normally full of hope, but right now they were showing signs of worry instead.

Just behind the young girl was a small cat, with a shiny white coat. She was a short haired cat, well-groomed with a baby face and large knowing eyes, of a brown hue. She was quick to keep in pace with the girl as they ran. Her tiny body was practically leaping each step, as they made their way down the hall fast.

If people didn't know any better they would almost think the girl was running from the cat, when the cat was actually just following the girl around. Fortunately for the pair, just about everyone in the hospital knew who they were and let them move about as they pleased. The girl was named Wendy Marvell and the feline following her was her cat, Carla.

Now normally cats weren't even allowed to be in hospitals, but an exception had been made for Carla, because Wendy was special. She was the only granddaughter of the chief of medicine and as a plus, Carla was as well behaved as cats come. She would basically just follow Wendy around everywhere, always keeping a watchful eye out most unlike a cat and more like an actual guard dog.

The pair continued on their path, down the tiled halls of the hospital, passing by rooms and patients. Doctors and nurses, rounding a corner, only to end up in a more narrowed passageway of the hospital. Where they were quickly coming upon a uniformed man, pushing a cart full of bedsheets. Wendy pivoted to the right to avoid him, but the heel of her flat shoe caused her to slip instead, which then resulted in her landing flat down on her face, with arms out and over her head.

"Whoa Wendy! Are you okay!?" The man pushing the cart had stopped what he was doing, to lend her a hand. Carla had also stopped running and had hopped right in-between Wendy's outstretched arms, only to land near the girl's face.

"Yea…." Wendy murmured into the beige floor, more embarrassed than anything else. This was a common occurrence for her, as she was normally pretty clumsy. "I'm fine…" She spoke, her head finally lifting as Carla licked the top of her forehead with love. The man scratched his cheek as Wendy quickly got to her feet, not allowing him a chance to help her.

"Maybe you should be more careful kid… Slow down…" He suggested, but it was of no use, because the girl was already taking off down the hall once again. The cat quickly darting away right behind her.

"Sorry can't, no time!" She shouted back. "This is an emergency!" The man just stood there and watched her go with a shake of his head, before turning back to his work.

* * *

Porlyusica Grandeeney was an old woman who had dedicated many years, not only to the medical profession, but specifically to the town of Magnolia. She had worked her way up the ladder from lowly intern to chief of medicine at Magnolia Medical, after many years of hard work and now… Now she was tired.

Tired of dealing with people. Managing a hospital was no picnic. It had made her cranky in her old age, but deep down in her heart of hearts she still cared. She cared about people's health and well-being, otherwise she would have never tackled the field to begin with.

Currently she was standing before the nurse's station, with an open binder in her hands. Reading over a patient's case file, as the doctor of said patient stood right beside her, nervously waiting to either be chewed out or told what to do next.

She was a tall woman, far taller than the young male doctor standing right beside her. She was slender, but her posture was superb despite her old age. What with her excellent health and all. She knew how to take care of herself. She should, considering her line of work.

She also happened to be dressed very professionally, per usual. She wasn't one to ever be sloppy, as that was just lazy and she was most definitely NOT lazy. Right now she was wearing a fancy burgundy dress blouse, that she had tucked into her nice charcoal gray work pants. Then to top off the ensemble she had on a shiny black belt and her long white doctor coat. As for her graying pink hair, she always kept it in a neat little tight bun, that sat at the very top of her head. Then she had long swooping bangs that parted to either side of her head, perfectly framing her wrinkled face.

Her red eyes betrayed wisdom, while her forehead was deeply wrinkled like she had been glaring at people her whole entire life and it was now, just stuck on angry face mode at all times. The same could be said for her mouth, again the age lines seemed to imply that she was always frowning, and she basically was. This woman rarely ever looked happy and her bedside manner, after years of dealing with patients and doctors, was basically nonexistent. Which was fine, seeing as she rarely treated patients herself these days.

Yes, she had most definitely become grouchy over the years. What with all of the responsibility, she had been carrying over her shoulders these past ten years. And in dealing with all of the people who didn't know any better, or who knew too much and took their health for granted anyways.

Most were very intimated by her. Including the doctor who was still waiting for her reply. He was basically sweating bullets as he stood there and watched her with wide glossy eyes. That was until a familiar voice rung out from the hall, just in front of them.

"Grandeeney….!" Came Wendy's loud voice as she trotted up, just before the old woman and young doctor. She came to a sliding stop, panting heavily. Carla was sitting just beside her, seemingly fine. Porlyusica was watching her, her expression stoic an unmoving as usual. Nothing seemed to rattle this woman, _ever_… but Wendy was one of the few people who could actually make Porlyusica's frown crack to a smile, as she was her grandchild.

The daughter of her only daughter and she loved her very much. After all, Wendy was a very well behaved child, who was always wanting to help others. The young girl would often spend her days there at the hospital after school, because she too wanted to become a doctor someday and she loved spending time with her grandmother and helping her out.

Wendy had also nicknamed her Grandmother, Grandeeney, because she had always thought it was cute, how close her grandmother's last name had sounded to grandma. She had been calling her that for years. Since she was a young child, despite protests from Porlyusica in return, who had secretly found it endearing, but would never admit it. She would instead continue to complain to the young girl about it, true to her grouchy ways.

"Breathe…" Porlyusica demanded sternly, of her clearly panicking grandchild. Wendy did as she was told. Taking a moment to really catch her breath, as her mouth fell open, like a fish's out of water, so she could fully suck in the air. "How many times have I told you not to call me that…?" Porlyusica scolded in question.

Wendy just glanced up at her grandmother, with a tiny smile and apologetic eyes, as she nodded and still tried to catch her breath. Porlyusica forced the binder she had been holding, firmly into the hands of the scrubbed adorned man beside her.

"Carry on." She commanded, without looking at him. A drop of sweat dripped down the side of his face, as he nodded at her and immediately turned away, with the binder in his hands and without another word. Porlyusica looked back down at her grandchild, who appeared to be breathing better now.

"Now… What is it child?" She asked.

"Ineedyoutocomewithme!" Wendy gasped out so fast that there was hardly a pause between each word. Which was okay, because Porlyusica seemed to understand her just fine.

"Where are we going?" The old woman asked next. Her voice was calm and slow, the complete opposite of Wendy's. Wendy was quickly turning away and gesturing towards the hall she had just come from, her feet already beginning to trot away. Carla was bounding right across from her, on the other side of the hall.

"This way grandma! Please, someone needs your help!" Porlyusica stood there, watching her for a moment. Now normally she wouldn't be told what to do in such a situation, but she would do anything for Wendy. And so, she finally began to follow her granddaughter down the hall without a word. Her pace was steady, but not really all that fast.

* * *

The room they were waiting in was all dark, with the exception of a sliver of light, that was filtering in through the crack at the bottom of the door. Gajeel could just make out the outline of Levy's form standing beside him, as his eyes continued to adjust. He could also feel the warmth of her hand as it was settled gently over his forearm. He was sitting on the side of a bed, hunched over in extreme pain.

They were in a hospital room, with the lights off and the door closed, in an effort to not to be found. They had managed to sneak their way in through one of the dock entrances, with the help of a young girl named Wendy, whom Levy seemed familiar with. Wendy had ushered them into the building quickly, before stashing them away in this particular room. Then she had run off again, to come bring them some proper help and now they were just waiting. Waiting around in darkness and silence for a near, painful twenty minutes and Gajeel wasn't sure how much more of it he could take.

The walk over had been horrible; he had been in so much pain, that he had hardly spoken to Levy the whole time, which was unlike him. He could sense that she was incredibly worried for him, but he had been too exhausted to comfort her during the journey over.

He had been too busy sweating up a storm instead, while still managing to somehow be cold and it all just made him feel so weak. Like he could lose consciousness at any second. The lack of sleep, food and blood was costing him greatly, on top of all of his other problems. In fact, Gejeel could feel his eyes closing and his head lowering every few minutes. That was until Levy's warm grip over him would tighten, thus bringing him back from the brink, each time he started to drift off.

The distinct scent of stale hospital smell was invading his nose and bringing back unpleasant memories, that were constantly fading into strange little mini dreams each time he'd start to fall asleep. It had been a long time since he had actually been inside a hospital. Not since he was a kid, but it was a time he'd still rather forget, as it too, like this experience, had been a very painful one.

He could still picture it now, even after all of these years. Waking up to an overly bright room, with Jose standing at his bedside. His right arm covered in bandages, but still hurting like hell… And then the first thing he had said was a demand. He had wanted to know the whereabouts of his asshole of a father.

"Gajeel…" Came the sound of Levy's voice, very close to his ear. It was breaking through the recollection he had just been reliving, like a bright light, bursting it all into literal pieces of color, that scattered out in all directions around him.

Her refreshing scent was overpowering that of the hospital's. His eyelids were lifting and there was the faint outline of her head right in front of his. Her hand had already positioned itself over the one side of his face and he hadn't even noticed her touch him, until that very moment.

"You need to stay with me…" She spoke gently. He had been far too close to losing consciousness that time and she had literally brought him back to life again.

"Sorry…" He muttered.

"Don't be sorry… Just stay awake." She whispered affectionately and he could hear the worried tone in her voice, as her hand dropped away from his face.

"Yea…" He took a breath as she moved back, giving him back his space. "I'm jus so tired… How much longer do ya think..?" He asked groggily.

"I dunno… I'm becoming worried now, that something may have went wrong." Levy replied. Gajeel could just make out the shape of her small frame, stepping back and forth in the dark. She seemed to be pacing around out of nervousness. She paused, her arms folding. "After all, Wendy is just a little girl… Maybe it was unfair of me to ask this of her, but I didn't know who else to go to…"

"She'll come through…" Came Gajeel's response. He could tell that she was looking at him, even though he couldn't see her. He could just imagine the skeptical expression over her face and he couldn't help, but smirk just ever so slightly; amused by the idea of it, but let down by the fact that he couldn't actually see it. "Little girls always seem to come through… I mean hell, I'm always gettin' help from one these days it seems…" He finished with a small groan, but he was still smiling.

"Oh shut up…" Levy muttered in reply, but he could hear the slight amusement in her voice.

"There it is…" He replied, clearly pleased by her response, but his voice still sounded so weak.

"I think you might be delirious." Levy added dryly.

"I think ya might be right shrimp, but that wouldn't make me any different than normal, now would it…?" He asked and he could hear Levy laugh softly. And right then he was wishing the lights were on, so he could see her tiny smile and warm gold eyes.

"No… Not really…" She answered softly, her hand had then landed back over his forearm gently and for that one minute they both felt reassured.

The peace however, did not last, because once that minute was over, the door to their room was finally opening, to reveal two figures against the bright light of the hospital hallway. The one in front was short with long hair, clearly the form of the young girl named Wendy. While the other one was much taller and the shape much stranger.

Gajeel couldn't really tell what was going on with the person's head, as he squinted against the brightness, of the now intrusive lights. In fact, both him and Levy, had to bring a hand up, to shield their eyes, after spending so much time in the dark. Wendy took a few steps forward into the room, with Carla at her feet, while the taller figure stayed in her spot in the open doorway.

"Levy McGarden!" Came a loud voice, age worn and raspy, clearly that of a woman's though. The figure finally took a few steps inside. Gajeel could now make out her profile a bit better, once she got a little closer. It was her hair that had confused him. The way it was tied up on her head, it had looked strange as a shadow. The old woman was scowling, as she looked to Levy with narrowed eyes and she seemed to completely ignore Gajeel's existence altogether.

"Why is it you have summoned me?" She demanded, her tone sounding deeply irritated. It was then that the strange woman's glare finally shifted towards Gajeel. Her eyes scaling over him without concern, for the raised brow expression, he was feeding her back in return. "What sort of trouble have you gotten yourself into?" She questioned, somewhat hostilely as she kept her eye on Gajeel purposefully, as if she could tell just by looking, that this was all somehow _his _fault and she wanted him to know, that she knew that.

"Porlyusica." Levy addressed formally, her head bowing in apology. "I'm sorry…" The old woman turned her head back to Levy at this, her face didn't change, but her tone eased.

"You are pale child…" She informed as Levy looked back up to her with large shining eyes. "And you are injured…" Porlyusica added, as her eyes took notice of the large bandage across Levy's head.

"I promise you… I am fine…" Levy replied softly, "But… My friend…" The old woman could see the fear and worry etched all over the girl's face, as she glanced towards the large man sitting on the bed.

"Well go on… Out with it." The old woman encouraged, though her voice left a lot to be desired, as it was anything, but comforting.

"Y-Yes…" Levy stuttered, trying to keep her cool, but struggling. "I'm-I'm sorry, but I…" Levy paused, looking to Gajeel once more. He was growing tired again. His eyes were struggling to stay open. "We, need your help…" She uttered, glancing back up to the old woman, her voice was becoming desperate.

Porlyusica's eye landed back over Gajeel at this. She could see his growing exhaustion as he struggled to stay awake. She noticed his strange posture, his heavy breathing and the blood in his clothing. She could see he was in serious need of medical attention. He needed it as soon as possible.

"Why do you come to me like this?" Porlyusica demanded, her head snapping back to Levy. Levy was looking down in shame and she couldn't bring herself to match eyes with the old woman.

"Because… We have no other options…" She explained, her voice quiet. "Gajeel cannot be administrated into the hospital's system." She then finally glanced up to meet the old woman's stoic stare. "I am sorry to ask this of you, but please…" She was beginning to beg, her eyes welling up with tears, that did not shed. "He has been stabbed." She confirmed with power behind her voice. "Days ago… And I… I was the _one_ who stitched him up… At home… But the stiches didn't hold!" She exclaimed, that fact clearly upsetting her, but she held it together for the moment. "So it is my fault!" She admitted strongly, with a hand going to her chest. "I am sorry Porlyusica, but I let you down…" She was becoming frazzled and her words were coming out fast. "I didn't do a satisfactory job in stitching him up, like you taught me and now-"

"Levy…" Came Gajeel's rough, but tired voice, suddenly interrupting the nearly hysterical girl before the doctor. "Stop it…" He growled through a body heaving huff. His eyes were half lidded and lazy as they glanced over to the old woman's face. Levy had quieted, but she was already crying again, silently. "This isn't her fault… This is on me…" He told the old woman firmly, though his voice was raspy, like he was hardly with it.

The old woman was staring at Gajeel as he stared back, unyielding. His body heaving with fatigue. There was silence as the two of them stared at one another and Levy and Wendy just watched, both with tears gathering in their eyes.

"Fine…" Porlyusica finally answered begrudgingly, her eyes closing with acceptance.

"You'll do it?!" Levy exclaimed bewildered. The old woman's eyes opened and she looked back to the small girl.

"You young people… You take your youth for granted, treating your bodies like they are rag dolls… Never taking your health into consideration." She shook her head with annoyance, before looking back over to Levy. "I will do this for you child… Because I can see, that you won't rest easy, until I do… I knew your family well… And I can't knowingly send my dear departed friend's granddaughter away, when she is in such need of my help." She stated, though she sounded more annoyed than anything, but Levy couldn't care less. All she knew was that, this woman was willing to help Gajeel and that was all that mattered to her. She was smiling between tears; her heart was pounding so hard, that she felt like it might make her fall over.

"Thank you! Thank you!" She was exclaiming.

"Don't thank me yet…" Porlyusica was interrupting. "I need to know what else is wrong with him, before I can know how much I'll be able to do." Levy was stepping forward at this, her body full of sudden adrenaline now.

"It's his shoulder as well…" She informed. "He took a very bad fall; we think he may have dislocated it." Levy explained. Porlyusica looked to Gajeel, who was cringing in pain, almost if the mere mention of it made him hurt all the more.

"I see…" The old woman responded calmly. Her eyes still scaling over the clearly in agony man, once more, without moving her body a single inch, just yet. "You…" She hissed. Her head was nodding towards Gajeel, as she earned his attention. "Remove the jacket. I need to see what I am dealing with!" She snapped, her voice was cold.

Gajeel's eyes widened a bit at this. He was a bit surprised by the sudden sass in her voice, when she addressed him, but he slowly started to move and do as ordered anyways, despite running into difficulties.

"Oh Gajeel wait…" Levy spoke. She was coming towards him, as she just couldn't sit there and watch him struggle. Her small hands were grabbing the ends of his jacket and pushing it off of his shoulders carefully, as Gajeel tried to maneuver in such a way to help her get it off of him. Porlyusica was watching them. She still hadn't moved from her spot and her eyes narrowed on Levy again.

"Levy." She addressed. Levy turned her head to look at the old woman, but she continued to help Gajeel take his arm out of the sleeve of his leather coat.

"I want you and Wendy to wait outside, while I do everything." The old woman demanded. "There is a waiting room around the corner."

"But I can help you." Levy replied, her eyes still on the old woman, but then she had to turn away, to help Gajeel get his bad arm out of the other coat sleeve.

"I am aware… but please just do as I ask. I won't be needing any help." She explained sternly. Levy turned to look back at the old woman sharply, before turning back towards Gajeel.

They had finally managed to push the leather jacket all the way down the length of his bad arm and she was now getting her very first look at the strange bump that was Gajeel's bone. Protruding awkwardly from underneath the cotton sleeve of his tight T-shirt and it looked god awful. So awful that, just the very sight of it, very nearly made Levy want to pass out.

Her complexion was paling considerably, as she turned to look at Gajeel's face in clear alarm. He glanced back, his eyes tired and unimpressed, as if he had been well aware of what it would look like this whole entire time.

"Gajeel…" She uttered with a complete loss of breath. She was looking from his face, to his shoulder again and again, in complete shock.

"Don't worry Levy…" He muttered weakly, earning her eyes back over his face. Her mouth was open like she had more to say, but there were no words. "Just leave me with the ol' lady… I'll be fine…"

"But Gajeel I…" She was looking away from him, to Porlyusica with fear in her eyes. Almost as if she thought maybe, she could change the old woman's mind.

"Shhhh." Gajeel hushed her gently. "Look at me." He then ordered, earning her eyes back over his, once more. "You promised she could help right?" He asked and Levy just nodded in response.

"Yes, but-"

"Well I trust you…" Gajeel replied, before she could say another word. "And its bout time you start trustin' you okay?" Gajeel told her. Levy was staring at him, at a complete loss for words again, and then she finally just nodded in agreement. She felt completely sick to her stomach, but she had nothing to add. "Good girl…" He huffed, a very small smirk was creeping its way over his lips. "Take er outta here Wendy…" Gajeel requested, with a slight groan.

The young girl who had been standing quietly on the sidelines this whole time, finally stepped forward once summoned. She approached Levy carefully, taking hold of the older girl's hand gently.

"Come on Levy…" She was saying, as she pulled Levy lightly behind her by the hand. "Let's let Grandeeny get started okay…?" She suggested affectionately. "She'll do a good job… I promise…" The young girl was assuring Levy, as she pulled her out of the room with Porlyusica and Gajeel's eyes on them. Once they were gone, Carla was quickly bounding out the door, after them and then Gajeel was alone.

Alone with the old woman, who he could tell, despised him.

She was glaring at him, still in her same standing position. Her red eyes were narrowing in on him, with spite. He could see them moving over his dislocated shoulder, paying special attention to something in particular. He figured it was the edges of his Phantom tattoo, hanging out from the bottom of his T-shirt sleeve, that she was looking at.

There was another few seconds of silence, before she finally decided to speak. Looking him directly in the eye, with that same disgusted look.

"I haven't the foggiest idea why that girl feels the need help someone like you, but you better stay away from her after this night is over." She snapped, before turning away to slam the door shut and then switch on the strange hanging lamp above Gajeel's head. Gajeel blinked several times, trying to adjust to the bright light, that was now shining down, right over him. "Now take off your shirt." Porlyusica dismissed, without missing a beat, as she stepped away to one side of the room, where there was a counter. Gajeel could hear her rummaging, but he had no idea what she was doing.

He was unfazed by the woman's demands to stay away from Levy, in fact he had fully expected it from the moment he had matched eyes with the old bird. He had been able to tell right in that first moment, that she didn't trust him. And he could also sense her protectiveness over Levy and so he couldn't blame her for jumping down his throat, the minute they were alone. She was completely right after all, he needed to stay away from Levy, just as he had originally intended. Gajeel's head was looking down and to the side, as his left hand reached for the bottom rim of his T-shirt.

"I din't want her help ya know… Not tonight, not the night before… Not any night, but…" He hesitated with the shirt halfway up his torso, his fingers were still trying to pull the shirt up and over his head. "She wouldn't leave…" He uttered, before continuing to get the shirt off. It took a few seconds of struggling, but he finally managed to get it up and over his head successfully, but there was still the matter of getting it down and off his injured arm. He began to cringe as he slowly pushed the molded up piece of fabric down his injured shoulder, with the opposite hand.

"Of course not you fool." He heard the old woman scold him. He glanced up, just as the fabric fell down the length of his stationary arm, only to land in a bundle at the end of his wrist. The old woman was reaching into one of the cabinets up above the counter, but he couldn't see what she was getting. Then he saw her holding what appeared to be a bottle and a syringe. She was sticking the syringe through the bottle. He was watching her carefully as the muscles in his shoulder continued to spasm for relief. "My granddaughter is an intelligent young girl…" The old woman continued, changing the subject as he watched the syringe fill with whatever liquid was in the bottle. "She brought you to the right room." She added, after setting the bottle back down on the counter and then turning to look at him. "You need to take off your pants too." She told him firmly, her eye unyielding.

Gajeel couldn't help the frown that formed over his face. It was not _nearly_ as hot, hearing those same words from this old bat, as it had been hearing them from Levy.

"Don't look at me like that, you ingrate! I am a doctor!" The old woman spat.

Gajeel just groaned, before finally moving the hand from his good arm to undo the button of his jeans. It was most definitely a struggle with only one hand, but he finally managed to get his jeans down far enough. The old woman's eyes were practically blazing with irritation, once the blood soaked jeans lifted off of the spot where his torn stitches were.

"I will be injecting you with a dose lidocaine… To numb you around where I will be removing the old sutures and putting in the new ones." She explained sternly.

She stepped closer, as Gajeel swallowed back some in pain. He again felt very tired, the injuries were weakening him greatly, to a point where he hardly cared anymore.

Porlyusica was holding the syringe up by her face as she eyed him carefully and he finally caught her stare and he just couldn't look away. Something was suddenly making him feel some extreme discomfort. Almost as if he thought the old woman might be poisoning him, and though he trusted Levy's judgement… He still needed answers.

"Why…?" He asked weakly. "Why did you call me a fool…?" He questioned. The old woman's eyes narrowed on his. She could sense his hesitation.

"What is your name boy…?" She hissed condescendingly. "And don't lie… I want the truth…" She demanded fiercely.

"Gajeel… Gajeel Redfox." He watched her face without blinking. He could swear he saw fascination twinkle in her red eyes. Almost as if she knew things about him, that he didn't.

"Redfox you say…? Well…" She glanced away quickly with a roll of her eyes, before matching his stare once again. "I'll have you know Mr. Redfox I'm well aware of who you are affiliated with." She informed him with a slight motion towards the tattoo on his dislocated shoulder. "You have made some choices in your life… Some bad ones… And that girl… Levy McGarden… She is of interest to me you see… I knew her family well when they were all still with us. Bless her heart, she also interned here with me over the summer…" Gajeel's eyes were perking up at this news, and the woman continued with hardly a pause. "She is going to Makarov's school… And she wants to be a doctor like her parents were. My point is… She is bright Mr. Redfox and far too kind as you have clearly seen… And so you can understand right? That she is a good person, with good blood and she shouldn't be mixing with the likes of yours?" The woman questioned. "You understand that… Don't you?" The old woman hissed, her eyes narrowing further, in an effort to hurt him purposefully with her words. "That even though she may care about your well-being… That you need to be the one to push her away…?" The woman questioned, but it was more like she was instructing him on what to do.

"Now I get it…" Gajeel breathed, his head looking down. This old lady seemed to have it in her head that Levy cared about him, but he wasn't sure he believed that. It didn't matter anyways. "Don't worry…" He told her. "She won't be seein' me again after this…" He stated.

"Good." The old woman replied. "Now…" She addressed. "Normally we sedate a patient when dealing with a dislocation, but I won't be doing that Mr. Redfox… And so now you understand why I couldn't have her in here with us, being hysterical…" She explained. "I don't wish to waste anymore supplies on you than I already am, including drugs. It seems unethical to use them like this and especially on a criminal, so be warned… This will be extremely painful..." She informed him plainly. Gajeel just looked to her, his brow lowering with annoyance above all else.

"That's fine."

* * *

Levy was waiting… With her one shoulder resting up against the hospital wall, near the room, that Porlyusica had just kicked her and Wendy out of. She was staring at the door as she tried her best to listen through the wall, but she could hear nothing. She stood there, completely unable to bring herself to walk away, as she was just too anxious to let it go. Her brow was furrowing with concern and concentration.

She had removed her coat and bag, as suggested by Wendy, as a way to ease her stress levels, once they had reached the small waiting area Porlyusica had mentioned. It was just down the hall and around the corner. She had also left Wendy there with her stuff, by feeding her a lie about going to use the restroom. When really she had just wondered back to Gajeel's room, against Porlyusica's wishes and Wendy's advice.

Now dawned in her long sleeved, gray and black striped shirt and a pair of skinny jeans. She waited for any sort of noise that might breach the hospital walls, from inside the room. Her arms were folded with discomfort and her boots were still soaked from the snow. Her head was angled down with apprehension and her ear was near the wall, as she tried to listen carefully.

She hated being shut out and she was a complete bundle of nerves right now, because of it. How was she supposed to remain calm while sitting idly by on the sidelines? No… She wanted to know what was going on in that room. She wanted to be there for Gajeel… Even if he didn't agree with her being there.

"Levy?" Came the voice of Wendy. Levy turned around to see the young girl standing only a few feet away, with Carla just behind her. "What are you doing?" Wendy asked. Levy lifted her body up and off of the wall, upon being caught. Her arms were going down at her sides, as her expression eased. She turned to look back at the door just behind her, before finally turning back around to face the puzzled child with acceptance.

"Okay…" She replied taking a few steps closer. "You caught me Wendy…" Levy glanced down, as Wendy trotted towards her. "I just wanted to see if I could hear anything… To, ya know… Make sure Gajeel was doing alright…" She explained. Her fingers fiddling together, as Wendy stepped up just before her. Her gold eyes finally went back up, to meet the younger girl's face. Levy was only about a foot or two taller, than Wendy in truth. Wendy watched Levy and then her gaze shifted towards the door, before looking back up to Levy's face again.

"You're really worried about him huh?" Wendy asked and Levy just nodded with a weak smile over her face. She stole another quick glance at the door, from over her shoulder.

"Yea… It's hard seeing him this way… I never thought he could scare me like this..." She replied, turning back around, to fully face the smaller girl.

"So is he your boyfriend then?" Wendy suddenly asked and this made Levy's mouth fall open.

"Oh-uh n-no. No he isn't." Levy answered, a little taken aback by the question. Wendy's head tilted at her response.

"Oh really?" She replied curiously. "It seems like he really cares about you though… And you seem to care about him a lot too." She pointed out simply. Levy's eyes were darting up to the ceiling.

"Uh- yes…" Levy replied uneasily, her eyes coming back down to meet Wendy's.

"Okay well… Do you love him then?" She suddenly asked. Levy looked even more startled by this question, as her face immediately turned bright red.

"Oh… Uh!" She was stuttering with a strange look over her face. "I don't know about that!" She replied, but Wendy again seemed confused.

"Really…? Are you sure? Your face is really red…" Wendy again pointed out.

"Well I-" But unfortunately Levy didn't really get to finish that next thought, because a startling and very loud, bellowing scream suddenly rung out, from the room they were standing right next to. Both girls froze, while their eyes grew as wide as saucers.

"Gajeel!" Levy yelled as it dawned on her, what she was hearing. He was yelling out in pain. She began to turn, her mind and body in complete an utter panic. She needed to get inside of that room! She needed to get to him, but something was stopping her! Something had grabbed hold of her wrist. Levy turned to see Wendy holding onto her arm with all of her strength.

"No Levy! STOP!" The girl was crying out; her eyes were closed tightly. Tears were forming by her eyelashes. "You can't!" She cried. "Grandeeny told us to stay out here…!"

"But Wendy he-!" Levy could see Wendy was shaking, as her eyes looked over the clearly distressed child, who was still trying to hold her back. She could feel her own tears welling up with desperation. She felt guilt seeping into her, for putting Wendy in such a position, for once again being the one to fall apart.

_Well I trust you… _She could hear Gajeel's voice suddenly popping into her head once again. _And its bout time you start trustin' you okay…?_

Came the rest of what he had said to her and then Levy knew right then, that he was indeed right, as much as she hated to admit it whenever Gajeel was right. And so she made a choice right in that moment, to follow that advise and trust her own judgment for once. Porlyusica would be the one to help Gajeel and for now it was _her_ job to be an adult… Not Wendy's. Whom she was only further upsetting, with her own selfish reactions.

"Okay…" She breathed out, her tense body finally easing. "I understand…" She began to turn her head. "Wendy…" She addressed.

Wendy's eyes were opening at the sound of her name and then she finally let go of Levy's arm, once she saw that the older girl was no longer trying to pull away, towards the door. They both stood there dejectedly for a moment, before again, hearing another yell that made them both jump and cringe. Then silence reigned over once again and it was this time, that Levy looked down to the young girl's face.

"Let's get back to the waiting area…" She advised in an effort to be the adult, as she should be. Wendy glanced back up to Levy with tears pooling in her eyes. The child was clearly just as scared and worried as Levy herself, if not more so, but she nodded without a word anyways. Levy smiled at the younger girl, as warmly as she could muster in such a situation. She then stepped forward, putting an arm around Wendy's shoulders and then the two of them both began to walk away from the room together, with Carla right beside their feet.

"Will he really be okay?" Wendy asked with a little sniffle.

"He will…" Levy replied. "After all…" Wendy was glancing up at Levy who was giving her a comforting smile in return. "Nobody is a better doctor than your grandma… right?"

"Right…"

* * *

"Maybe he isn't coming after all…" Came the voice in her head, but it wasn't her own voice she was hearing. It was the voice of Jellal, coming through the tiny speaker tucked securely into her one ear. Erza glanced around the room before her, her eye paying special attention to a very drunk man seated on one of the many red lounge couches. Surrounded by three women that wouldn't give him the time of day normally, but were basically being paid to be there. She was in the lobby of the Twilight Ogre Casino, a large circular room, with steps going up to a balcony on either side.

The upper floor contained a bar, and lots of areas to sit and eat. Below the balcony, in the middle was the main casino room's doorway. The whole space was set aglow by a grand chandelier right above their heads.

It was actually a very nice looking place, despite the scummy person who owned it. Erza could actually see that now that the crowds were all gone, but that also meant she had been there for far too long. Just following Banaboster around the place, like a damn lap dog, just to make sure nobody would suddenly jump him, as he got very drunk and horny. Yep… Erza was most definitely over this job at this point in the night. Hell, she couldn't even drink herself, considering the fact that she was currently working.

Right now she was actually holding a martini glass that was nearly full, as a waiter came walking towards her. She then quickly set the drink down on his tray as he passed by, before then wiping her now free gloved hands.

"Yea…" She muttered quietly, keeping her eyes peeled for anyone who might see her talking to herself. Luckily everyone who left was too blasted at this point to really be paying her any mind. "I was thinking the same thing…" She added quietly.

"Good." She heard Jellal reply.

"I'm glad you agree…" Jellal was saying from his position outside of the casino. He was located near a discreet side entrance of the building. He had been circling and casing the building for quite some time, as Erza did surveillance from the inside. Both of them had been keeping a watchful eye for any sign of Aria, or any other suspicious characters who might try and go after Banaboster that night.

It had been an especially hard job for Jellal, because he had to stay completely out of sight from all of the casino's security officers and its cameras, unlike Erza who could hide in plain sight. Luckily for Jellal, he already excelled at this kind of stuff, because he had once been a thief and he was used to breaking into high security buildings. Hell, he had even served a prison sentence for it and so he knew how to stay out of sight for the most part.

"Maybe it's time we get you out of there then." Jellal suggested to Erza from his tiny mic.

"Yes." He heard her reply and it made him smile and breath out in a sigh of relief. He too, was ready for this to be over, or more like he was ready for Erza to be out of there and safe.

"It has gotten so late, that the party is basically dead anyways." Erza replied, noticing how empty the grand lobby of the casino was looking now. Meanwhile Banaboster was attempting to get to his feet from the couch, but was doing a poor job due to being so drunk. Erza was watching him fall over once or twice, before finally managing to stand on his wobbly and stumpy, fat legs.

"I'll be right back sweetheart, I'm gonna go take a leak!" The fat man was telling one of the women on the couch with no attention to the loudness of his voice, or the topic of his conversation. Erza was rolling her eyes with disgust at the scene, before she finally glanced away again.

"I feel like if they were going to strike, they would have done it when it was crowded, so they could sneak in and out without being seen… You know, take advantage of the chaos kind of a deal."

"Yea…" She heard Jellal reply. "I think you're right. That would have been the ideal time for Aria to grab Banaboster and throw a bag over his head somewhere in a corner." Erza nodded, her eyes still on the form of the fat casino owner as he headed towards the bathrooms. She started to step in that direction as a precaution.

"Maybe I should just do one more lap around the inside… Just to be sure that nobody is in here, before I walk out." She suggested.

Jellal was pinching the bridge of his nose at this suggestion. Erza was so thorough, which was great and all, but right now, he just wanted her out of there.

"Do whatever you need to do then…" He dismissed with a sigh. "Guess I'll do the same…" He added, finally stepping away from his cover spot.

"Fifteen minutes." He heard her say, as he began his long walk around the building for the umpteenth time that night, through the snow.

Ten minutes went by without so much as a peep; Jellal continued to make his rounds around the casino quickly and quietly. Again, he was careful to not be seen or get caught on camera. He kept moving until something did finally catch his attention. A noise, a loud one. Like a person stumbling over something.

Jellal was just behind the building at this point near the corner. He decided to take cover behind a row of stacked pallets by the dock entrance, as he kept a lookout for wherever the sound had come from.

"I have a problem." Came Erza's voice, coincidently from over his earpiece while he hid.

"Oh yea… Well I might too." Jellal whispered, with his back against the pallets, facing away from the building.

"I can't find Banaboster…" Erza replied, Jellal's eyes widened at this news.

"What happened?" He asked with confusion.

Erza was standing in the men's room with her gun out and pointed at a man who had been peeing, but had soon stopped once he saw her and her gun in the mirror. He was now just standing there with his pants down and his hands up in the air as Erza's gun was pointed at the back of his head.

"I'm not sure… He was taking too long." She replied into her mic, gun still up. "So I went into the bathroom and now he isn't here. Isn't that right?" She questioned the man in front of her, her gun closing in on his head a little.

"NO! He isn't here I swear!" The man cried.

Jellal could hear the man's desperate cries from over the mic.

"Then where the hell is he?" Jellal questioned more to himself than to anyone, with disbelief in his tone. His head was falling back against the pallets just behind him.

"Not sure what to do just yet…" He heard Erza say, but he was distracted by movement out of the corner of his eye. Jellal froze, his head angling forwards a bit and then he saw it. A large person walking in the night, near the building. His eyes widened as he realized who it was.

"Erza!" Jellal exclaimed into his mic. "You need to get outside, stat!"

"What…? Why? What is it?" She questioned, her brow pushing together as she continued to hold her gun up to the man in the bathroom.

"Someone is here and…"

"Yea… Fuck!" Jellal was cursing out of breath, as his head flew back in frustration. "Banaboster is outside! He is out here Erza!" He had just darted back towards the direction he had come from, and seen the familiar shape of the fat stout man, stumbling around near the side alleyway. He was by the corner where the large dumpsters were. He must have been the person Jellal had heard make the noise.

Why the man was outside he had no idea, but he was a sitting duck right now as somebody else seemed to be around as well… And it was clear to Jellal, that they too, were aware of Banaboster's location. Based on their movements.

"What?!" Erza was exclaiming as she lowered her gun at last. "Where?!" she demanded.

"The back exit, right side of the building, near the corner. Quick!" She heard Jellal state.

"Shit!" Erza hissed as she turned away from the man who had been peeing and headed towards the door. Her arms were down, but she had both hands wrapped around her gun as she ran, heels and all.

Jellal was keeping his eye on the fat man stumbling around against the outside wall of the casino. He then looked to the right where the clear shape of Aria's large bear-like body was marching forward, against the white glow of snow, like the undertaker.

"Erza…" Jellal was saying. "He's here… He's going to kill him."

"Just wait…" She was gasping into her mic as she continued to run, but security was soon running up to meet her, with guns cocked and ready.

"DON'T MOVE!" Jellal could hear them shouting from over the mic and he was immediately cursing as he watched Aria finally pause. Banaboster was now in the large brooding man's sights.

"Wait!" He could hear Erza yelling. "I'm a detective, a captain actually! You can check my badge!"

"Fuck…Erza…" He hissed. "I can't wait…" He muttered, ripping the earpiece from his head and throwing it on the ground, before stomping on it. Followed by the mic as well. He couldn't risk her getting caught with him, if something went wrong. He then pulled the handkerchief above his mouth and pulled his hat down, further over his head, so that only his eyes were now visible, before swiftly moving into action.

Erza was on her knees before several casino security guards, with guns pointed at her. Her own gun was on the ground in front of her, as one the guards approached her to check the badge she had mentioned. Her eyes went wide as she suddenly heard nothing, but loud static in her ear.

_Jellal?!_

* * *

Banaboster had a hand leaned up against the brick wall of the casino. He was standing there, hunched over slightly. He was still trying to recover from just being sick all over the snow covered pavement. He wiped at his mouth, with the sleeve of his dress coat. His breath was coming out in large puffs from the cold. He had come outside to get some air, because he had been feeling sick and then he had ended up throwing up anyways. He had definitely drunk his fill for the night.

He raised his head, his glossy bloodshot eyes were taking in the surrounding alleyway with confusion. The combination of bright snow, the moon and the navy sky was confusing him, as it all slurred together in array of strange lights. Then came movement, as something large and black stepped forward, blocking his view of the moon.

Banaboster's eyes squinted in the night, as he tried to understand what it was that he was looking at.

"Who's there?!" He bellowed out in confusion. Steadying himself against the wall once more, as he took a stumbling step forward.

The large being did not speak for the moment, it instead just stood there without moving. Almost as if it wasn't even breathing and for a moment Banaboster thought, maybe it was just a drunken hallucination. He slowly started to meander closer to it, more out of curiosity than anything else.

Whatever it was, it was super wide and extremely tall as well, almost like a bear or something.

"Whattre you!?" Banaboster questioned. His brow lifting as he looked up at it. Then finally it spoke.

"So sad…" It said in whiny, but quiet voice. Banaboster was now understanding that it was indeed a person. Just a very large one, standing right before him, but he still had no idea what he was in for.

"What's sad…?" Banaboster questioned completely perplexed, but there was no reply, at least not one in words. Instead all he got in response, was a lack of oxygen, as a piece of clear thick plastic was suddenly stretched tightly across the whole span of his face.

* * *

"Jellal…?!" He could hear her voice. It was bringing him back from the depths of extreme shock. There was her face, looking completely bewildered. Her one eye was black and nearly swollen shut, while the other was wide with fear. She was on the floor; her long scarlet hair was down, cascading around her naked shoulders. She was wearing a thin white spaghetti strapped tank top, that was also smeared with red, and tiny pajamas shorts. Her mouth was open; blood was splattered in little drops across her face. Her lip was bleeding and swollen. Her normally white teeth were stained with red and Jellal…

His hands were shaking profusely.

He slowly glanced down, only to find that he was holding a knife. The blade was covered in the same sticky red liquid and he could just feel it. It was all over him as well. Across his face, just like hers. On his hands and arms, even in his hair. There was no escape from it, blood was everywhere.

He dropped the knife, panic ensuing. There on the floor, between him and Erza's feet, was a body. The body of Mr. Belserion, lying flat on the ground. Balding head turned to the side. His eyes were wide open and lifeless, beside another pool of blood.

Jellal's jaw was clenching and his knees were quivering.

What had happened? What had he done? His bloody hands were going to either side of his head. His mind was screaming for him to remember. He could see it there in his memory, like a distant nightmare he wished to never relive.

Erza being yanked around violently by the hair. Her feet slipping across the kitchen floor as she tried to stop it. He could see it from the view of a window he had been looking through. Her body being forced up and struck. And then his heart just gave out and there was nothing!

Nothing, but this hellish scene to wake up to and he was losing himself in it. Had he done this? Him? Had he just murdered someone?!

"Jellal!" Came her voice breaking through the panic. He was looking to her again, her hands were on either side of his face. Several of her fingers were completely broken. He was on the verge of losing his sanity. His dark eyes were clouded with madness and she was the only thing keeping him there. "Don't do this!" She begged. "You saved me!" She was crying hysterically. "You saved my life and now you need to run! You have to run Jellal! You need to stay alive! You need to live!"

_Run_… She had told him. _Live_… She had said.

Hell, she hadn't just told him, she had begged him too and so he did.

He had turned away from her and took off out the door without a seconds more hesitation and then he disappeared. Never to return to his hometown again.

_There is no such thing as freedom in this world anyways_… So what did it matter to him if he had to live his life on the run after that? What did it matter if he had to grow up in the criminal element just to get by?

At least he had saved **her** from _that_ prison and from dirtying her hands… He had sinned for her on that day, oh so long ago, so she wouldn't have to and although they would never truly be free… He could still always at least _try,_ and save her.

* * *

Jellal was holding a large combat knife in his right hand, his eyes glued to the large back of Aria as he slowly tried to suffocate Banaboster with a plastic bag. He could not wait any longer and so he didn't. He dashed forward, his knife cutting the large man in the back of the calf. Aria stumbled as Jellal moved past his large frame. Banaboster fell out of the man's grasp and to the ground, near his feet. He was gasping for air, once the bag was removed from his head, he was coughing violently in recovery.

Jellal was now standing about fifteen feet away from the large man who was now struggling to stand after being cut in the leg.

_I just need to stall him…_ Jellal thought, a smirk was forming over his face as he stared down the large killer, whom was known to work for Jose.

"Plastic bag Aria? Same MO I see…" Jellal shouted from across the snow filled alleyway.

"Who are you?" Aria demanded in his normal deep, but sad filled voice.

"The one who's going to stop you." Jellal announced as he stood up tall, but Aria just smiled widely. He didn't seem impressed and then his large hand was reaching for Banaboster.

"Oh I see…" Aria was saying as his hand practically engulfed the shoulder of the still struggling casino owner, who was still on the ground coughing. "You want to protect him." He stated. "But you can't."

"No..!" Banaboster was choking as he tried to get away, but he was already being man handled by the giant. Jellal was rushing into action once more, but Aria who was ready for his approach began to pivot away. Luckily Jellal was faster, his knife was jetting forward, plunging into the man.

Blood spilled, but Aria's steps didn't falter this time. Instead he just smiled at Jellal. It was a large toothy grin, before he then just grabbed both of Jellal's shoulders and slammed him, back first, against the brick wall of the casino. Jellal's hat fell to the wayside, revealing his face to the large man, who had let Banaboster go.

"I know you Jellal Fernadez…." Aria spoke. His sunglasses had fallen off during their struggle and so Jellal was surprised to find, two milky white eyes stating him down. This man was blind. "What a sad story yours is…" Aria continued, with a large square toothed smile. Blood was seeping between his teeth. Jellal's stab wound, perhaps damaging him more than he had let on.

"And yet, you shed no tears for me...?" Jellal mustered a restrained laugh, between clenched teeth as Aria was pressing on his whole entire body with all of his weight. The pain of the blow was coming through Jellal's voice.

"Not yet…" Aria warned. "It isn't sad enough yet… But…" From his green trench coat Aria pulled out a tiny snub nosed pistol he had been concealing, between his large sausage fingers. "Don't worry… It will be." He chided as Jellal's eyes grew wide. Then Aria was jamming the muzzle of his gun, right up and into Jellal's side and pulling the trigger before either of them could do or say anything more.

Banaboster, who had just been getting to his feet, jumped at the sound of the gun. He then began to take off, in a clumsy run through the snow filed alleyway. Aria couldn't help, but turn his head and see his target fleeing the scene. He turned back towards Jellal, his eyes already beginning to water as he took in the wounded man's face with blind eyes. Jellal's eyes were open wide for the moment, but he could feel the weakness there, waiting to settle in and drag him slowly to death's door.

"So sad…But I must leave you now." Aria cried, the tears already streaming down his cheeks. His large hands were lifting off of Jellal's limp body and he let the blue haired fugitive just slink to the floor. A large circle of red was now dawned on the building's wall, from the bleeding wound in Jellal's back. "I will return to send you off properly…" Aria choked between sobs, before reaching down to pick up his fallen sunglasses. He put them back over his eyes and then began to march away in the direction he had seen his original prey go.

Jellal's face was wet and cold against the snow. Ice water was seeping into his nose and he could feel himself struggling to hold onto consciousness, as he watched the large frame of Aria tromp away from him, through the snow. His lips curled.

"You won't…" He groaned as he slowly began to push his shaking body up and out of the snow. His body was shaking profusely, but he knew he needed to move. He needed to run… to live… Just like before, because he knew that was what she would want him to do.

He had managed to get to his feet. His blood was staining the snow, where he had been laying. He lazily glanced up to the wall where the large circle of his blood was still dripping.

_But first_… He smirked. His shaky hand was reaching up towards the blood on the wall. _This one is_ _for you… _His eyes closed._ Natsu…_

* * *

It felt like it had taken an eternity for the security force to get their shit together, but really it had only been about ten or fifteen minutes. And then finally, Erza was armed again. This time she had the whole casino security force behind her as back up, as a group of them headed for the door Jellal had instructed her to go through. She had sent the rest of the team to various other exits around the casino, to cover all of their bases. She herself was now leading the charge out the door Jellal had mentioned. First body to step out, with her gun up and ready. She was then patrolling the area, still with her high heels on, even in the snow.

"Ask if anyone sees anything yet." She demanded of one of female security guards, who following just behind her. The woman rose the radio up to her lips.

"Any sign of the suspect?"

"Nada." Came the reply. Erza was motioning them forwards, before moving ahead herself. She came upon the corner slowly, with her gun still in the ready position. Then she whipped around, arms out, hands wrapped around her gun, but what she found wasn't a person…

It was just a lot of blood in the form of a picture on the wall. A picture Erza knew all too well. A fairy, with a very long tail. She froze, her eyes shining in fear as she noted all of the blood on the ground as well.

Several bodies appeared around the corner right behind Erza with guns ready, but they all stopped once they saw the captain just standing there with her gun lowered. One of them was the female officer with the radio. They all stood there eyeing the blood with confusion and concern, just as Erza had been, before the radio suddenly went off alerting them all.

"We got them! The suspect has been apprehended!" Came a proud voice from over the radio. "We also managed to find Banaboster. He appears to be mostly unharmed, but the suspect seems to need medical attention. It looks like he may have been stabbed."

Erza turned away from the radio, as everyone else cheered around her. She then glanced back to the image on the wall with horror.

_Jellal… Are you alive?_

* * *

"_Do fairies even have tails…?"_

Levy could hear the kind old voice of her grandmother asking this question. _"Do fairies even exist…?"_

"I dunno… do they…?" She was questioning back.

"_Nobody knows for sure…"_ Came her grandmother's reply in return. She was holding Levy in her warm embrace as she read these words... Just like she always used to before tucking her in for bed at night.

Levy could still remember the first feeling of fascination that came over her, from the words of a simple book. She could also remember what it felt like to be safe and secure in her bed, with people who loved her. Her family…

"_It is an eternal mystery…"_ Her grandmother's voice continued. "_An eternal adventure…"_

It all felt so real… Like she was really back there, in her childhood home. She could even smell the faint scent of peppermint that her grandmother always seemed to carry on her skin.

"_Levy_…"

"Grandma…?" Levy's brow was pushing together in confusion.

"Sorry child, but no…" The voice had changed from that of her sweet grandmother's, to a raspier old woman's and Levy finally opened her eyes only to see Porlyusica standing before her. Her head lifted in confusion as she glanced around trying to remember where she was.

She had been asleep in a waiting chair at Magnolia Medical for a few hours. Wendy was in the chair right beside her, her head sleeping against Levy's shoulder. Carla was curled up on Levy's lap, also asleep and keeping her warm. She could now feel the stiffness in her back and shoulders as she continued to blink in the bright lights of the hospital. Her head titled in confusion, her brow still pushed together. Her head felt like it was pounding, as she glanced back up to the pink haired old woman standing in front of her.

"Sorry…" She muttered groggily. "You smell like her…" Levy managed as she leaned forward some, causing Wendy and Carla to stir with her movements. The old woman was watching her and for a moment, Levy could swear she looked sad. It almost seemed like she was about to say something too, but then Wendy yawned very loudly instead, killing the moment.

"Uggh…" The young girl was moaning, as she rubbed her one eye. Carla jumped down from Levy's lap and did a cat stretch. "What time is it?"

"We will be going home here in a few minutes Wendy, but first…" Porlyusica responded sternly, before then looking back up to Levy. "The patient is ready." She addressed. Levy's eyes immediately perked up at this news and she was quickly on her feet at once. She took hold of Porlyusica's hand, before the old woman could even stop her.

"I can't thank you enough for helping Gajeel Porlyusica… Really, thank you! What can I ever do to repay you…?!" Levy was exclaiming as Wendy also stood up from her chair.

"You can promise me you won't ever let this happen again…" Porlyusica stated, making Levy's smile gently fade. "That man is bad… You should stay away from him." Levy glanced down at this. She was still holding onto the old woman's hand, a very small and bitter smile was creeping its way onto her face. She glanced back up, to match eyes with the old woman and then she nodded her head.

"Yea… Yes." She replied, shaking her head. Wendy was watching the exchange with her mouth open in confusion. "You are right… I will… I will stay away from him after all of this." Levy managed, finally letting go of the old woman's hand.

Porlyusica could see the slight amount of pain flash across Levy's eyes, as she seemed to distance herself away from the situation. Her hands were going together in front of her.

"Now will you please take me to him?" Levy asked modestly, still with the fake smile over her face. Her eyes stayed glossy and distant though, and right then Porlyusica knew… She knew it couldn't be helped and so she just simply nodded, before turning to lead the way.

The three women, followed by Carla, made their way back towards the room. Levy started to jog ahead, when she noticed the door was left wide open. Worry was suddenly coming over her, that Gajeel may have left without telling her. She could see him disappearing on her again, just like before in her apartment.

She stepped before the threshold of the door and looked inside, but thankfully he was still there. He was sitting in the dark again, still on the bed. Except this time, he had his right arm in a sling. He looked up once he saw the shadow of her petite form in the bright doorway.

"Levy…?" He questioned. Her one hand was settled on the doorway as she just stood there and took in the sight of him. Her eyes scaling over his whole being, just to make sure he really was doing okay.

_ He looks… He looks so much better…_ She realized with relief washing over her so powerfully, that she felt herself gripping at her own chest. _Thank god…_ She thought, before practically stumbling forward into the room. Gajeel's eyes widening as he watched her nearly fall.

"Are ya okay shrimp?!" He exclaimed with slight concern, but he wasn't able to get another word out, as Levy basically just jumped forward and wrapped her tiny arms around his neck. She was holding onto him so tightly with her tiny warm body and he couldn't even move, he was so shocked. Porlyusica and Wendy were now watching as Levy's head buried into Gajeel's good shoulder. Her tears were damping his shirt and she began to speak.

"I was so worried…" She spoke in a muffled voice, before finally pulling away quickly and placing her hands on either side of Gajeel's face. Then before he could react she was kissing him, kissing him before he could even hope to stop her. Before he could even grasp what was happening.

Wendy was watching the pair kiss, with her mouth falling wide open and her cheeks turning bright red. That was until her grandmother grabbed her by the shoulder and yanked her out into the hallway with her, thus leaving the two alone. Porlyusica was shaking her head, once her, Wendy and Carla were out in the hall. She had known all along that her words were falling on deaf ears, but what else was knew…

Levy's soft lips were finally pulling away, but her face stayed close. Her grip over Gajeel's face was tight. Almost as if she were hanging onto him for dear life. Her forehead was settling against his and Gajeel felt like he might never breath again.

"Please…" He could feel her shutter with grief. "Don't ever do this to me again." She requested softly. "Not sure I can take it…" She told him honestly and her wet eyes were meeting his, staring cross-eyed and he found that he still couldn't speak. Hell, he still wasn't even breathing.

She might as well have killed him right then and there. And so instead he just nodded slightly, because she was still waiting… Waiting for his reply and that was all he could manage. Then she pressed her lips to his gently, once more.

_This_… Gajeel could feel his chest constricting violently as Levy kissed him. The feeling was painful, just like the muscle spasms he had been feeling in his shoulder that night, but far worse actually.

_This hurts…_ He thought. _Like hell_…

"_The only true pain of this world is born out of love._"

Came the voice of Metallicana once more in Gajeel's head. He could see his father's smirking face as the memory took form again.

* * *

"And that kinda pain attacks from the inside Gajeel, so it can't be helped…" His father's voice continued. "But anything coming from the outside…" Metallicana had now managed to get the metal stud inside his arm, and he was now twisting it with a pair of long plyers. "Well that's just a sign…" He added.

"A sign of what..?" Gajeel asked his brow lowering in confusion. None of what his dad was saying, really made any sense to him at all, but he still wanted to know, because he felt like his father was including him on some sort of special secret. Metallicana looked back up to his son's face. His smirk had become a wide toothy grin.

"A sign that I am still alive to feel it." He finished. Gajeel paused after hearing that, his eyes glancing down towards the floor as Metalicana finally looked back down, to finish screwing in the stud.

"But dad…" Gajeel continued, just as Metalicana had just about finished his work. "What if you don't love anyone an-?"

"A man who has no love…" Metallicana interjected, before Gajeel could finish. "For anyone or anything… Is a man to be greatly feared Gajeel."

"Why?" Gajeel asked and at that Matalicana was once again turning towards the young boy. His head lowered, his silver eyes were digging deep into that of his very son's.

"Because a man who has no love in his heart is the very definition of a Monster."

* * *

Levy's lips were still moving over his softly and Gajeel knew he was feeling that pain, but he couldn't possibly fathom it.

_Can't be…_ He thought, but he knew he was kidding himself as he began to feel Levy pull away from him again. Her head was moving back and away. Their kiss had ended and she was looking at him again, before wrapping her arms tightly around him once more.

His heart was pounding so hard; he was sure she could hear it.

He knew in that moment that he was completely in love with her.

* * *

**Holy hell I finally finished it! I am freakin' out right now, you have no idea! This chapter was really fuckin hard and I have no idea if I pulled it off, so you guys will have to let me know! So yea please review if you can! Let me know if it wasn't any good, but be constructive too so I can improve!**

**I will do the facts in the next one, this one just took me too long to edit, sorry!**

**But also… Just in case anyone recognizes it… I totally took the 'you smell like snow' thing from soap ship that I absolutely loved growing up! That part there, was my little ode to them actually, because a lot of this story was inspired by them! Among other ships from other fandoms as well! So yea just thought I'd share that at least! :3**

**And lastly… THANK YOU! YOU GUYS ARE SO AMAZING! MY READERS, MY FOLLOWERS! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

* * *

**Responses to my Reviewers****:**

**AyaEisen****: **Ha, I'm glad you found my jerza smut scene hot! I honestly had no idea how that was going to be received… There might be more on gajevy's past later, but for now it will mostly be present and future stuff to come :P Also I will reveal more about the Gajeel and Natsu connection down the road… But you can bet it will end up being very significant for the whole story! Thank you for reviewing my story _again_! I really appreciate it! You are too kind.

**Oh-Zah-Shin-Quah****: **Oh I am so happy to hear that! Thank you for telling me!

**JadeOccelot****: **Man it really makes _my_ day and _week_ when people tell me that reading Monster made them so happy! Seriously thank you! And yes… Poor Gajeel. At the time you sent this review I hadn't entirely decided what all, I was going to have be wrong with him after that fall. Your comment definitely made me think about it some more, so thanks! And I hope this one didn't disappoint! Thank you so much for your kind words and for reading!

**Kitty-cat-666****: **Thank you, you are too kind! I am doing much better actually! I'm so happy you enjoy Monster… And as always thank you for reading and reviewing!

**Mewhee89****: **Nah don't worry about Cana so much… I had her voice her opinion though, because I needed it for future events. I need her to be one of the voices inside of Levy's head… And look at that! You were totally right about Gajeel being in a hospital! And yes so many flashbacks…Ugh, I feel like there may have been too many in this one, but I needed them there to explain things and plus they will be important later. The next one shouldn't be like that… But thank you for letting me know that you love my story! Thank you for reading!

**Deblovessdragon****: **Yea sorry my updates are well… Lacking… Glad you like the story so far and my writing… Yes, Cana is seeming like a brat right now, but I have my reasons for portraying her in such a way. I ended up using her as an important catalyst on more than one occasion lol. And I also plan on using her advice for inner conflict in later the chapters. And yes.. be concerned for jerza… Very concerned! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!

**Piranhapk****: **Yes, thank you! I loved writing Cana and Levy's part! I don't know why, but I love writing scenes like that between two characters! And yes feels… Poor Levy :_: But I was trying to make her feel as human and relatable… I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you as always for reading and reviewing!

**Animeguitar96****: **THANK YOU SO MUCH! I hope you will continue to enjoy! Thanks for reading!

**Guest****: **Oh yes, I promise I'll always come back to the story, until it is finished. It might just not always be very quick… Like this last time! And thank you so much! When I make your day and you tell me, you make mine! I hope you get to read and enjoy this chapter too! Thank you so much for reading Monster and for reviewing!

**Lilium****: **Wow thank you so much… Comments like this blow my mind! Thank you for reading and motivating me to keep going! You are incredible!

**Weezel474****: **Sorry it took so long, but it's finally here! Thank you for reading and commenting!

**Berryunick****: ** Don't fret my friend. Yes, I do get very busy, but I WILL always come back eventually! I hope you get to read this and you enjoy it!


End file.
